


Losing My Religion

by LittleRocker



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (consensual underage parts), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bonding, Brotherly Love, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Foreplay, Gay Sex, I keep adding things, Jon knows nothing, Lots of cuddles, M/M, Mentions of past unhealthy relationship, Overprotective Robb, Parent Robb Stark, Robb is a young dad in charge of his three baby brothers, Robb is in trouble, Seriously I have to stop this tag thing, Sexuality Crisis, So different from canon it hurts, Some humor... I think, Theon doesn’t have an easy past, Theon is a little shit, Theon loves art, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because i love the idea of robb parenting his brothers, big brother robb, brother & boyfriend rivalry, but he’s too cute, but in a good way, honestly it’s more about family than romance but i still think it’s cute, if you know what i mean, jon is a mess when it comes to relationships, jon is a stark because i say so, kid bran, little rickon, lots of swearing, mentions of past underage, some kind of lilo and stitch au, teen Jon, there’s going to be a warning when they come though, this is getting too long, trying to build a friendship or sort of, typical teenage hood problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 347,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRocker/pseuds/LittleRocker
Summary: After their parents’ death, Robb has managed to take full custody of his three brothers: Jon, sixteen, Bran, ten, and Rickon, who’s only five. Trying the best he can at twenty-five, Robb finds himself in trouble when a bunch of social workers don’t consider him good enough to keep on parenting his brothers, so he has to prove them wrong. But what happens if an irritating, yet good-looking, guy comes into his life?Or, where Robb is a single dad aka mother hen, Jon is a sweetheart, Rickon is the personification of cuteness, Bran is the smartest character in the whole story and Theon is... Theon.[Weekly updates or so]





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> 1)English is not my first language.  
> 2)All the description are based on the TV show since I just started reading the first book.  
> 3)Hope you like it :)

When somebody asked him where he would have pictured himself within ten years, fifteen year old Robb would have thought straight about some law or medicine university. Or maybe engineering. Something complicated, basically, because since he was a teenager he really cared about his future. He wanted to create himself a relevant career, have a nice house, study a lot and getting rewarded for it. He had excellent grades at school, and his parents had always encouraged him with everything, so getting used to the idea of having a happy future had come naturally. After all, he had always lived in a family that did not accept any form of prejudice, and even his homosexuality had been greeted with ease, so much that, as a matter of fact, Robb wasn't even afraid to tell his parents. A perfect life, enviable, so damn enviable to result almost detestable to the ones who had only received kicks in the ass, from life. It seemed like Robb didn't even know what bad luck was: graduated with full marks, beautiful, kind, would you even want to ask for more? The problem is that bad luck, or karma, call it whatever you want, comes anyway, for everyone, and it slaps you in the face with the same strength a hurricane puts on a small new born flower. So, while Robb at fifteen imagined himself between books, parties and exams, the truth wanted that Robb at twenty-five had dropped out of college and had found himself looking after his three younger brothers.

Everything happened all of sudden: the accident, law courts, heritage, the custody. Arya and Sansa had gotten adopted before Robb could even manage to move a muscle; not that he wanted to bring them back, his sisters had a way to know their adoptive family and Robb had realized that their new parents could have given them way more then he could've ever had. Five kids to look after would have been too many and Arya and Sansa had by now got attached. And who was he to take that chance away from them? They had the opportunity to be fine, after all.

Regarding the boys instead, the situation was a bit more complicated: the youngest one, Rickon, was in the car with his parents the day of the crash, and Robb couldn't help but thanking God that the kid did not remember anything about the incident. He was alive by a miracle, and Robb would have fallen to pieces if he had lost him too: Rickon was the sunshine of the family, always happy and running around the house. Clearly, with their parents' loss he had suffered, but he was still too young to comprehend the situation. After all he was only three and a half the night of the accident, and now that he was five he seemed to have gotten his light-heartedness back.

Then there was Bran, who was by far the most sensitive and smart ten year old boy Robb had ever had the pleasure to meet: shy and silent, there was nothing little Bran couldn't do, except maybe for soccer: he had fallen to the ground so disastrously that even if he wouldn’t end up breaking his leg, which he did, Robb would have forced him to stop anyway. Now he had to stay on a wheelchair for a while and keep a plaster on his leg for while and he had to wait at least two or three months to fully recover, so now Robb was obliged to go up and down the stairs twice, first carrying the kid and then the wheelchair.

And finally there was Jon, and Jon was what worried Robb the most: taking care of two kids was already hard, but add a teen and things become impossible. Robb loved Jon with all his heart, that's why he didn't want him to find a job to help him with bills or something else, because he wanted him to live his teenage years in peace, even if that meant being dad and mom to three kids that were sixteen, ten and five years old. But somehow, Robb would have made it, that’s what he repeated himself everyday when he woke up and every night before falling asleep.

Oh man, if only he could have seen it coming.


	2. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so, I don’t know how that’s possible but I just started writing and all of sudden the chapter was ready in no time and yeah, that is kind of cool. Let me know what you think :)

-Hey champ.-

The bell had rang already five minutes ago, but Robb knew that with all the chaos in the hallway during the exit of the students from school, Bran would have entered the elevator a little bit late.

A young woman had escorted him, she had long brown hair tied up in a ponytail and two big blue glasses upon her nose, too small in comparison. Robb had smiled at her as a greeting and he ruffled his little brother’s hair: -How did it go today?- he grabbed the wheelchair’s handles as Ban shrugged, distractedly: -As usual.-

-Did the cast bother you?- Robb always asked him that, and he always got the same answer: -Just a little bit.-

He sighed: -How did you sleep tonight, instead? I forgot to ask you, at breakfast.- this was also a rhetoric question: Robb had on his back more experience with casts than Bran had, he obviously never ended up finding himself on a wheelchair, but he knew damn well the terrible itching that seemed to grow twice as irritating as it should have been normally, at night.

Bran hadn’t slept well in several days, indeed, after his injury Robb had always found him already awake when he started his usual tour where he opened the curtains in his brothers’ rooms.

Not even Robb slept that much, whether it was because of Rickon’s nightmares or because Bran had to use the bathroom, but to be honest, it was since the day of the accident that he didn’t sleep anymore: the only reason why he felt more tired now was because he continuously had to get up from the bed and he couldn’t no longer stay and watch the ceiling as he usually did, lost in his thoughts.

-The cast bothers me at night, I can’t turn around.- there it was. The nice way to say “I did not sleep at all”. Robb refrained from pronouncing phrases such as “you’ll see that you’ll get used to it with time”, because they wouldn’t have been helpful at all. Of course, with time he would have gotten used to it, but that meant he would have stayed with a his leg in a cast for a long long time. That’s why he left the conversation open and he changed topic: -I have to take Jon downtown tomorrow, he said he has to buy something and that’s pretty urgent... can you keep an eye on Rickon for a couple hours?-

Robb knew he shouldn’t leave two kids home alone, of course he knew, ad it was like getting punched in the stomach every time he found himself thinking about what would’ve happened if social assistants would have found out. Still, Robb had to admit that dumping a few responsibilities on Bran made the kid feel better: he wouldn’t have walked well for the next couple of months, and knowing that despite that Robb trusted him with Rickon didn’t make him feel useless. As long as they didn’t go out of the house, wandering around alone, of course

-Robb, that’s today.-

Robb stopped himself so violently that he almost dragged Bran’s wheelchair upon his feet. _Fuck_. Fuck fuck fuck. Today he had the shift at the bar til seven, Blair granted him a salary increase only thanks to all his working overtime, but still he hadn’t been able to take Jon to the movies about two weeks ago and right yesterday he couldn’t have gone and pick him up from school after the principal had called him to inform him the boy wasn’t feeling good.

 _You’re_ _neglecting_ _him_ , he kept on repeating himself. _No_ _that’s_ _not_ _true_ , _and_ _we_ _need_ _those_ _money_. But still he had to tell him no once again, anyway.

He sighed: -Today? Are you really that sure?- he asked his little brother, who nodded vigorously: -Today’s Tuesday, isn’t it?- yeah, it was Tuesday. Fuck.

He stopped in front of his car, he opened the door and picked Bran up: -You’re getting heavy, little brother.- he joked, careful not to clash Bran’s invalid leg too violently against the car.

-Believe me, it’s not a pleasure for me either.- Bran said softly, buckling up his seatbelt and keeping his glance down. Robb’s stare softened, it was so unfair that such a kind soul like Bran had to find himself in such a situation, and he gently stroked his cheek: -I know.- he whispered, kissing him softly on the forehead.

-But try to look on the bright side: you’re going to get your cast removed on November, it would have been worse if you had to keep it on during summer, don’t you think?-

Bran shrugged and Robb got the wheelchair in the car. He couldn’t blame him: all your friends run, do sports, go anywhere they want, and you have to spend your time sitting or limping. Ad certainly things don’t get any better when you have a hurricane as a younger brother who never manages to stay still and all that you can do is watching him breaking something or listening to his brothers telling him not to run on the stairs. Bran couldn’t run on the stairs, Bran couldn’t even climb the stairs alone, and he wouldn’t have been able to do it well for the next two or three months. And Robb knew it was hard.

Once they got home, the first thing Robb thought was that once Jon and Rickon would have come too, he should have gone to work about half an hour later. It would have been a bold move to call and taking a day off because of an “unforeseen event” like that, at the last minute, but frankly Robb had not decided what to do yet: Jon was a sensitive boy, he would have been upset if he couldn’t take him, and it had been days, maybe months since they last spent time together. And Robb knew Jon was stressed out, not just because he had failed his driving test, but also because he did not speak that much and he almost never went out.

Robb stared at his watch: they where fifteen minutes late than usual, so Jon and Rickon would have probably been already home. Therefore, that meant Robb had to make a decision right here, right now. And after he had helped Bran getting out of the car he was about to call Blair and tell her Bran wasn’t feeling good and it was not a good idea to leave him alone without an adult, if it wouldn’t have been for Rickon jumping towards the house with his blue and yellow backpack on his back. Nothing strange, beside the fact that he was _alone_.

-Rickon!- exclaimed Robb, running to the kid, who smiled once he saw his older brother.

-Robb!- he laughed, throwing his arms up to be held up. Robb satisfied him, worried: -Rickon, what are you doing here alone? Where’s Jon?- he walked to the door and opened it, but still neither him or Bran seemed to be willing to enter. Not yet, at least.

-Jon wasn’t there. I waited for him for hooooours!- Rickon exclaimed, placing his head on Robb’s shoulder. Robb bit his tongue to keep himself from screaming: he understood that Rickon was just a kid, and even though the thought of his little brother walking alone on the street terrified him, he couldn’t help but being furious with Jon: what the hell was he thinking? Where the hell was he?! Why did he leave his little brother alone? Did he know the situation they were into or not?

-Rickon, you must not go around alone, you know that.- he said softly, trying to temper his tone.

-I know, but Jon wasn’t coming!- the little boy started gesturing, nervously. -And I wanted to go home.-

Robb sighed: -You did’t talk to anyone, did you?-

Rickon looked up and made his big blue eyes meet Robb’s, shaking his head. Robb felt a little bit lighter almost immediately.

-And nobody tried talking to you?-

The little boy shook his head once again. Robb closed his eyes. Thank God. He kissed Rickon on the cheek many times, affectionately, and the little one started laughing, letting himself being put back on the ground and running in the house right after.

-Robb?- The young man turned to Bran.

-Yes?-

-Is Jon in trouble?- little, sweet Bran. He made questions with such innocence that Robb always ended up convincing himself he would have never scolded him. He smiled at him softly: -A bit, yes.-

Bran stared at the door still opened: -But Rickon’s fine.-

Robb shocked his head and kneeled at his height: -I know, sweetheart, but something could have happened to him anyway. He’s too young to go around alone, and if somebody had seen him they could take you all away from me. And this is the last thing I want.- he felt a lump in his throat as he pronounced those words, because admitting them out loud was like making the thing a little bit more real. Because yes, just one misstep and they would have removed him the custody of the boys, besides all the social assistants considered him too young to look after three boys. And hell, he was, he was too young, but they still were his brothers and he wouldn’t have let them go. With Arya and Sansa it had been different: the family they had been assigned to right after their parents’ death was amazing since the very beginning. Hell, they had spent months in there. Jon had found himself in a group home where people treated orphans like shit, he had come back to Robb with a black eye and a bleeding lip, while Bran and Rickon’s foster parents had been arrested for animal cruelty. Arya and Sansa basically had begged Robb to let them stay where they were, and Robb had agreed. They wrote and saw each other very often, and his sisters’ new parents had always tried to help Robb and the boys the best they could. Arya and Sansa were alright now, but he couldn’t let Jon, Bran and Rickon being put in such places again, and his brothers knew how much they were risking. That was why he would have gladly ripped Jon’s head off his body, in that moment.

He did not have the time to listen to Bran’s answer, because his phone started ringing: it was Jon.

-Where the heck are you?!- he yelled, and Bran took that explosion of rage as the sign to go inside.

On the other side of the phone, Jon seemed to be on the edge of a panic attack: -R-Robb, R-Rickon’s not... I-I did... I...-

-Rickon’s home. You, instead, where the fuck are you?!-

-Rickon is... how did he get there?-

Annoyed by the way his brother had ignored his question for the second time in a row, Robb fought with all his strength against the impulse of throwing the phone on the floor.

-How do you think he got here, Jon?! Alone! Cause he didn’t know. Where the fuck. You were!-

-I’m sorry, Robb, I had an...-

-Get home, _now_!-

He hung up the phone and suffocated a scream. _The_ _kids_ _could_ _get_ _scared_ _if_ _they_ _saw_ _you_ _like_ _this_. Rickon’s laugh came clear to his ears, thanks to the front door that was still open wide, and that was the only thing that managed to calm him down. In the end, he said to himself, he would have called Blair anyway to tell her he would have been really really late.

He finally entered into his house, he ran a hand over his face and helped Bran sitting on the couch, holding him against his side.

The ten year old was worried, and Robb had realized that. Rickon jumped on his lap right after: -When is Jon coming home?- he asked him.

Robb gave him a sloppy kiss on the forehead: -Very very soon, love.-

-Can we watch TV?- Bran proposed. Rickon beamed, happy, while Robb only nodded. Bran turned the TV on some kids channel, and Robb instinctively pulled his little brothers a little bit closer to him: he had sacrificed everything for them, nobody knew how much effort he had put in everything he did to make things resolve in the best way possible, and nobody would have taken his family away from him. He had always been tolerant and understanding with Jon, specially since he had his custody, but right now the thing was getting out of control: he had to make Jon understand that was no good. That he had fucked up. He had to get mad, scold him, ground him, be a parent, in short. He couldn’t no longer be just an older brother to him only because he was older than Bran and Rickon. And Jon had to listen to Robb, whether he was his father, his mother or his brother. The easy way or the hard way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and don’t worry, Theon will appear soon, even though I think the next chapter will be mostly about Jon’s point of view, because, you know, the tags, anyway, I hope you liked this and I hope you enjoyed little Rickon as well. (I love him so much, I wish there could be more Robb&Rickon fics)
> 
> Bye.


	3. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hula Teacher : Lilo, why are you all wet?  
> Lilo : It's sandwich day. Every Thursday I take Pudge the fish a peanut butter sandwich...  
> Hula Teacher : "Pudge" is a fish?  
> Lilo : And today we were out of peanut butter. So I asked my sister what to give him, and she said 'a tuna sandwich'. I can't give Pudge tuna!  
> [whispering]  
> Lilo : Do you know what tuna *is*?  
> Hula Teacher : Fish?  
> Lilo : [hysterical] It's fish! If I gave Pudge tuna, I'd be an abomination! I'm late because I had to go to the store and get peanut butter 'cause all we have is... is... stinkin' tuna!  
> Hula Teacher : Lilo, Lilo, why is this so important?  
> Lilo : [calmly] Pudge controls the weather.

-We agreed on thirty, Roy!- exclaimed Jon, looking disconsolate at the fifteen pounds that the freckled boy in front of him had put in his hand.

-I'll give you the rest when Mrs Adams will rate the essays.-

Jon looked up to the ceiling, exasperated: -This essay is worth even a B! You asked for a C+, didn't you?-

Roy looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He was a very tall guy, he had short red hair and he still had braces on his teeth, but despise that, he had his ways to look threatening: his enormous hands and arms, for example. Although, when it came to business, Jon cared little about his client's strength. Not that this didn't end up turning against him.

-The grades are up to the teacher, Stark. Not you.- Roy spit, crossing his arms to his chest

-Oh come on, like it takes who knows what kind of superhuman intelligence to write better than you do!- Jon ranted, shoving the money in the pocket of his jeans. He was so irritated that he didn't even realize he had just teased one of Roy's most sensitive nerves: -Excuse me?- the redhead said.

-Christ Roy, your level of grammar is equal to a little kid who's just learning how to write, it would be enough even if you just wrote a single coherent phrase for your teacher to give you a C to encourage you!-

Jon could barely end his sentence that he found himself tossed against a bunch of lockers he had behind; a lock sticked against his back and forced him to close his eyes tight.

-If I was you I'd keep that mouth shut. If you don't want me to break all your teeth and take back the money I already gave you.- Roy hissed, throwing a fist at the locker, right next to Jon's face. He didn't add anything else: after all, he had his good grade and moreover, half-price. Roy left the school hallway leaving Jon slumped against the locker, his lips twisted in a grimace of rage and humiliation. Jon needed money, his family needed money. And instead, he was there with fifteen miserable dollars and a bruise on his back that would have kept him from sleeping on his back for that night.

He ran a hand all over his face and pushed himself back up, ignoring the pain on his back. He looked at his phone: Rickon had gotten out of school at least fifteen minutes ago.

-Shit.-

 

 

Rickon wasn't there. The school gate was closed and Rickon wasn't there waiting for him. Usually Jon was not late, and if that ever happened, it was a matter of five minutes, not more. Today he was fifteen minutes late because fucking Roy didn't pay him what they had established, and Jon in trying to get what he deserved ended up with a sore back, less money than he expected and one brother less. He tried to calm down and take a deep breath but anxiety and fear were leading the way inside of him quicker and quicker: Rickon knew he should never walk away alone. Sure, it never happened that Jon did not make it after school let out, but he was smart enough to wait for him. Rickon was a smart kid, he really was. But right now Jon hoped he was not: he hoped he had decided to ignore his and Robb's warnings and that he had gotten home on his own. He prayed for it to be like that.

-Rickon!- he called his brother out loud many and many times, but he did not get a response not even a single time, except from an old school janitor: she had came out of the building and was looking at Jon from behind the gate. She was small and curved, grey hair tied up in a tiny bun, two deep dark circles underneath her eyes and a pair of small and arching hands.

-What are you yelling about, young man?- she asked him. Jon clenched his fits, as if to held a panic attack inside his body.

-Have you seen my little brother? He attends this school, he has blonde, reddish hair, he's little...- he started but he was shortly interrupted: -If you knew how many kids like that I see everyday. How did you lose the sight of him? You shouldn't leave a kid alone, these days.-

-I...- words died in his throat. He had screwed up.

-I was late. He's not... he's gone.- he put his hands in his hair. Rickon was gone.

-And are you often late, young man?-

Jon shook his head repeatedly: -No. No, this is the first time in almost two years, I...-

-Then maybe he went home alone.- the woman shrugged, disinterested.

-No, he can'... he knows he can't...-

-Is anybody at your home right now, young man?- she was looking at him impassive and with cold eyes. Although, she didn't seem to be annoyed because of him. Jon nodded: -My brother should be back by now.-

-Then call him and if your brother's not with him go to the police.-

Robb would have killed him, that was for sure.

He had lost their little brother, he would have probably taken him back in who knows which orphanage. But calling him was the right thing to do: Robb always knew what to do, he was the oldest, the strongest, the smartest. Jon had always wanted to be like him, but he knew he would have never been. And now he was absolutely sure of that, because Robb certainly would have never lost his youngest brother. Sure, he always payed more attention on Bran and Rickon than Jon, but that was understandable: Jon knew how to take care of himself most of the times, but Rickon was too young and Bran had a broken leg. Jon had to help him with their little brothers, not losing one of them, that was why he was getting paid for doing other people's homework, wasn't it? That was exactly the reason why he was late, that day. He just wanted to help.

He grabbed his phone and called Robb. After two rings, he immediately regretted doing so.

 

 

 

When Jon got home, Robb was still sitting on the couch with Bran on his side and Rickon on his lap. Jon's face was sweaty and he was pale as a sheet, Robb noticed.

-Jon!- clearly, the oldest brother thought, Rickon was happy to see Jon, after all the baby of the house considered all of his older brothers his heroes. To tell the truth, Rickon more or less considered everyone his hero.

He got up from the couch right after his littlest brother ran towards Jon. Robb noticed how the relief in the latter's eyes was evident, as he kneeled down and held the little boy in a tight hug.

-Rickon you can't leave on your own when I'm late...-

However, the irritation Robb felt increased enormously when Jon pronounced those words: it wasn't Rickon the one who had to be scolded. Not now, at least.

-No, Jon. No.- he said strictly, shaking his head.

Still kneeled down, Jon stared up at him with sad and scared eyes. Robb rested his hand on Rickon's head: -Go watch TV with Bran, come on.-

At that point, also Rickon realized that something was wrong and that it was better not to interfere: Robb was using the voice he always used when he was angry at Jon, the calm but strict voice, the one that slowly would have turned into a scream.

Rickon hoped that Robb wouldn't scold him like that, some day. He quietly ran back to the couch, right in the moment where Jon was getting back up and Robb ordered: -Upstairs.-

 

 

-Now, you tell me what the hell has gotten in your mind!- as soon as they arrived in Jon's room, Robb started screaming, hitting his brother on the head.

-Ow! Robb, something came up, I'm sorry!- exclaimed the boy, looking down.

-What fucking sort of thing is more important than your brother, Jon?!- Robb closed the door with a sharp hit and stared at his brother, who did not seem to be willing to return the glance.

-Jon!-

-I didn't want to! I didn't want to, I had a problem, I know, I made a mistake, but stop yelling!- Jon sat on the bed, covering his ears.

Jon's room was way smaller than Robb's or the one Bran and Rickon shared. That was because before their parents' accident, Robb's house only had one guest room that later on had become the two littlest Stark's room. Jon's bedroom was nothing more than Robb's small studio, the one where he worked when he still attended university. Jon didn't mind his room dimensions, but Robb did: he seemed to him that his younger brother was even more withdrawn than ever, inside such a small space.

-Explain to me what's this "enormous problem" and maybe I'll stop!- Robb responded, folding his arms to his chest.

Jon blinked a few times, trying to held back the tears: he had to tell him, he was obliged to, but Robb wouldn't have stopped yelling, he would have gotten angrier.

-Jon.-

-I can make mistakes too, sometimes, okay?! Why when Rickon breaks the neighbor's vases with a football you start laughing while if I stumble in the garden gnomes she keeps outside her gate it's the end of the world?! Why if Bran is coughing he has to see a doctor but if I have the flu I'm just trying to find a pretext to miss school? And why when you can't come and pick me up from school when I feel sick I can't even try to complain but if I'm late once at picking up my brother you treat me like I've killed someone?! That's not fair!-

Jon was in tears and almost Robb was: his brother was right, after all, he treated him different than Bran and Rickon, but not out of meanness. Absolutely not. Bran and Rickon made mistakes just like Jon did, but Jon... he had a more complicated attitude. Maybe it was because of his age. Maybe Robb had gotten in his head a useless prejudice. Maybe it was Robb that didn't know how to deal with a teen. Maybe it was all of these three things, but they were moving away from the actual problem.

-Now you listen to me, Jon.- Robb started, strict. _Act_ _like_ _a_ _parent_ _with_ _him_ _too_.

-You could have called the school, inform them that you were late and ask if some teacher could keep an eye on Rickon while you were on your way there. You could have called _me_ and asked me to go and pick him up. You could have also called our neighbor, Christ. You did have options, Jon.- he had kneeled in front of him and Jon had finally managed to look at him in the eyes.

-But Robb...- he started, but the oldest shut him up by resting a hand on his cheek: -I know you're sorry, Jon. I see it, believe me. But it's your little brother we're talking about. Something could have happened to him and you know, _you_ _know_ that at the slightest thing they'll try to take you away from me. What did came up, Jon? Did someone bother you? Did something bad happen? Jon, if it's none of these things then what you did is not excusable.-

Robb's tone was now calm. Sure, the message was still the same it was from the beginning, but Robb was proud of himself for not yelling. However, Jon looked away once again and Robb figured out that argument wouldn't have ended peacefully.

-If I tell you then you'll get mad.- the boy whispered.

Robb sighed deeply and tried not to smack a hand on his forehead: -Now you do have to tell me.- he stated.

Jon's dark chocolate eyes still didn't want to meet Robb's, that were stuck on the teen's face and scanned vigilantly every movement of his.

Jon suppressed a sob: he had to get it over with as soon as possible, Robb would not have let him go without an answer, as it should have been.

He would have yelled more, in all likelihood, but that would have happened anyway, no matter what he said. Slowly, he turned to looked at him: Robb's eyes were so blue that he barely could believe he was his real brother. He was there, knelt down, and beside the stern attitude, Jon could catch the worry in his eyes.

-Some guy owed me money.-

Jon had expected fire and brimstone: talks about all the times he had told him that Robb and only Robb had to worry about money, that if he wanted to help him he had to assist him with Bran and Rickon and that his salary was enough to support them all. But he did not get any of this: Robb had sort of frozen up right after having grabbed Jon's wrists. Jon realized that Robb wasn't no longer pissed: he was terrified.

-What the fuck did you sell him, Jon?- he asked him.

Jon frowned, but he understood: his brother thought he was dealing something.

-No, no, Robb. I...- he got up from the bed and was quickly joined by his brother, who could not keep his eyes off of him. He got to his desk and grabbed some older guys' essays.

-I make other people's homework. So they can pay... Ow!-

Robb had hit him on the arm, hard: -Be more specific when you talk, for fuck's sake! You scared the hell out of me!-

-I know, I know! Because otherwise social workers will take Bran and Rickon away from you, _I_ _know_. You always say that.- Jon crossed his arms, upset.

-I'm saying this because I care about you, you idiot! I care about you, Bran and Rickon because you all are my brothers, okay?! And it's up to me to look after you! That's why the least you can do, if you really want to help, is not leaving your baby brother alone in front of school!- Robb was yelling once again. Jon rolled his eyes. Typical.

-Do _not_ roll your eyes at me when I'm talking to you! Just because mom and dad are dead it doesn't mean you can do what you want, am I clear?! I've got the same rights they had on you now, so listen to me carefully because from now on you're going to change that attitude! You're grounded, you hear me?-

There it was, he had done it. He had acted like a parent. Robb supposed he had done the right thing.

-You can't ground me!- Jon protested, stomping his feet on the pavement. -You said you'd take me...-

-You should have thought of that before! I'll take you there when I'll consider you responsabile enough. Now I have to go to work.- Robb was about to open the door and finally go to the bar, but Jon's words blocked him: -I can't believe it, you forgot.-

-Jon...-

-No “Jon”, you're doing this grounding thing just because you don't want...-

-I'm doing this because a thing like that must not happen again. It's useless for you trying to justify yourself! Take your responsibilities and accept the consequences to the mistakes you make.-

Robb finally expected some silence, but Jon was more stubborn than he had been when he was his age: -You know what, fine. I was stupid to think that you could actually take a day off for me. I'm going alone, I'm taking the bus.-

Robb started shaking his head: -Quit it Jon, you're not going out of this house. If you really want to help me, watch the kids until I come back and avoid acting careless. You're sixteen, for God's sake.-

Robb was sure Jon was crying again but he decided to ignore him: the good way wasn't working? Fine. Up to the hard way.

 

He reached downstairs trying to look calm, but he already knew that even if he would have convinced Rickon that everything was fine, with Bran he would have not succeeded: you couldn't fool that kid. Bran was so mature for his age that it was impossible for Robb to keep the truth from him. Yet, that day, also little Rickon seemed to him a little bit older.

-Hey.- Robb drafted a smile and lovingly tickled Rickon's side.

-I'm going to work. I'll see you this evening, uhm?-

-How can you still have your voice after you yelled so much?- Rickon stood up on the couch and stared at Robb with eyes full of curiosity. Robb found himself smiling at him and running a hand through his hair: -Oh buddy, I can yell way more than that.-

He grinned when Rickon widened his blue eyes in surprise, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

-Robb, don't you think you were a bit too harsh?- Bran made him notice.

-Oh well, next time you're talking to him, if you want to, uhm, smarty pants?- Robb gave him a half smile and ruffled his hair.

-Be good. Jon's grounded but he's not your slave. If something's wrong call me.- he pointed then.

-Grounded?- Rickon seemed even more surprised that Robb could ground someone than he was about his yelling and that made Robb's smile grow wider in front of so much cuteness.

-Yes, sweetheart. Now I really have to go. See you tonight!-

-Bye Robb!- said the two kids in unison.

Once he entered his car Robb wrote a quick "on my way there" to Blair and started the engine, hoping she wouldn't fire him unceremoniously. He ran a hand on his face: sooner or later, that day would have come to an end.

 

 

 

Robb never understood a thing and he would have never. Was it so hard to comprehend that it wasn't his intention to do that? That he was really sorry and that it would not happen again? Apparently it was, and that made Jon suffer. Since his brother had gone to work he had not stopped crying; it was not a desperate cry, but he wasn't able to make the tears stop flowing on his cheeks. Jon didn't want to go back in a foster home, damn, nobody would. He did admit his mistakes but Robb could avoid making him feel like that: he was his brother too, after all, and yes, Jon was older than Bran and Rickon, and that meant he obviously had to be more mature and responsible, but he was tired of being the least favorite brother.

-Jon?- Rickon gently knocked on the door and waited for his brother to give him the permission to get in. That managed to steal a smile from Jon: Rickon was a little scamp, a real life mini tornado running around the house, but still he never tried entering somebody's room without having their permission first.

Jon quickly wiped the tears away from his face: -Come in, Rickon.-

Once his request was granted, the little boy launched himself on Jon's lap with such energy that the older one almost fell on his back on the bed.

-Hey, careful there, tiger: you're not so light anymore.- Jon joked, but inside himself he felt a mind-blowing tingle: Robb had sent him to his room before he could do anything, but now that their argument was over, or at least on hold, Jon started feeling that reassuring sensation of relief by seeing Rickon there, safe and sound.

-Bran needs the bathroom.- his little brother said, and Jon nodded: -Okay. Tell him I'm coming.-

Rickon jumped off his older brother's knees and ran to the door.

-Rickon I'm sorry about before. For being late, I mean.- Jon whispered, before Rickon could leave the room.

_God, I’m apologizing to a five year old._

Rickon shrugged: -Is it a really bad thing? Robb yelled a lot but I'm okay.-

At that point Jon started analyzing the facts: Robb had been way too much of an asshole with him, but in the end there was the safety of a five year old little boy involved, and Jon was late because he had had the great idea to have an argument with a guy that was twice his size. And yes, Rickon was still fit as a fiddle, but who guaranteed him that was not just a stroke of luck? Even if Rickon had stayed alone waiting for him, there was the same risk he encountered some pervert. Actually, maybe a kid alone in front of an elementary school had even more possibilities to be seen by some pedophile.

So, in the end, things were clear: Jon was an idiot.

-Yes Rickon, I did a really bad thing. You will understand better once you're older, just... don't hate me too much, that is.- the teen admitted.

Rickon frowned adorably: -But... but you're Jon! You always make Robb angry and you let us do what Robb do not want us to do. You're super cool!-

Jon started laughing so spontaneously that he almost started sobbing for the tenth time that day; he opened his arms: -Can you give me a hug?-

He let himself being held by Rickon's small and slim arms for a few seconds, before telling him gently: -Please, tell Bran I'm coming. I have something to finish.-

Rickon nodded vigorously and toddled off with the happiness every five year old should have. Jon waited for the kid's small steps to wane and grabbed his phone from his pocket: Mr Harris's chat was the first one on the list.

He started writing:

_Good afternoon. I'm sorry to inform you that due to a family emergency I won't be able to attend my job interview today. Is it possible to posticipate it at some other day? Thank you in advance, goodbye._

Jon couldn't help but rolling his eyes as he got up form his bed: _yeah, of course, family emergency. Because "my brother's a total douchebag" sounds unprofessional._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hand if you think little Rickon is the cutest thing in the universe


	4. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nani:  
> Oh, you are such a pain.
> 
> Lilo:  
> Then why don't you sell me an' buy a rabbit instead?
> 
> Nani:  
> At least a rabbit would behave better than you!
> 
> Lilo:  
> Good! Then you'll be happy cuz it'll be smarter than me too!
> 
> Nani:  
> And quieter!
> 
> Lilo:  
> You'll like it cuz it's stinky like you!
> 
> Nani:  
> Go to your room!
> 
> Lilo:  
> I'm already in my room!
> 
> ***
> 
> Lilo:  
> I'm sorry I bit you... and pulled your hair... and punched you in the face...
> 
> ***
> 
> This is probably the fluffiest thing I’ve ever written...  
> Enjoy this 6k+ words chapter!

-I know you have many responsibilities at home, okay? But if you want to keep this job, you better be on time.- that was basically what Blair had told him. _Still_ _better_ _than_ _getting_ _fired_.

Robb worked in the same bar where, a while back, hehid himself studying with a small group of friends in sight of the exams. Left university he had asked the owner, Blair, if she was willing to assume someone and she had accepted after a short trial period.

The place was pretty cosy: calm and quiet, it was full of his peers, all focused in highlighting books and typing on their laptop.

Sometimes there was also a small group of teenagers, but they never stopped by for studying, the boys usually spent time talking about sport and females while the girls where constantly looking at Robb, convinced he would not notice anything. Sometimes Robb asked himself how Jon acted when he went out with his friends: there were times he told him "I'm going to the movies with Sam and the other boys" or, "I'm staying with Grenn and the guys for a pizza", but most of the times he just said "I'm going out". Indeed, lately he just stayed at home.

 _Damn Robb, you’re really getting old._ Yes, he was getting old, and way sooner than expected. But the fact was that at first he wasn't worried about Jon's companies because Jon had never gave him a good reason not to trust him. Now that they had argued, now that Jon had showed him he was not so reliable as he hoped he was, Robb couldn't help but worrying he had fallen into some bad stuff.

Taking advantage of the empty counter, Robb warded off a second to check his phone, in case one of his brothers had a problem, but nobody had searched for him. He only hoped Jon was acting good. He was about to toss the phone back in his pocket when Jon called him.

-Jon, did something happen?- he asked, heading to the bar's kitchen.

-I'm at the supermarket with the kids, you need something?- was his brother's answer.

Robb looked up with his eyes, exasperated: -I told you not to leave home.-

-Well, the fridge's empty at home, you never went grocery shopping.- Jon replied, and Robb could imagine him as he rolled his eyes. He was about to argue with him once again, since he seemed to have forgotten half the things they had talked about that day, but he avoided that: he was still at work.

-I don't need anything. How are the kids? Everything's alright?-

-Uh, Rickon was a little bit frustrated because he couldn't spell "banana", but for the rest everything's good.-

Robb held back an amused smile: -Okay. What about Bran?-

There was a small pause at the other side of the phone: -Bran's fine. So, you don't need anything?-

-No, but thank you for asking.- Robb turned to the counter and saw a group of girls waiting for him.

-I have to go no...- he started, but Jon had already hung up the phone. He wondered if he should have let him keep his phone, since he was grounded. He shoved the phone back into his pocket and approached the girls in front of the counter: -Sorry for the waiting, how can I help you?-

All three girls blushed and stared at each other to decide who should have been the first one to talk. Robb wanted to hit his head against the wall: _Teenagers_  he thought _I’m done with them._

 

 

 

-So Robb really grounded you? Since when he grounds?-

Jon pursed his lips, embarrassed, and stared at the young girl behind the computer screen: Arya was growing up more every day, she still had her usual short and messy hair and she had kept her typical bright-eyed glance, but Jon could notice how she was about to become a young woman.

-Yeah, I think it's some sort of treatment he has in store just for me...- Jon admitted, rolling his eyes as he thought about the previous argument.

-Well, you surely can't blame him: you lost our brother.-

-Don't you start too: I thought you were on my side!- Jon looked at his twelve year old little sister whike pouting and she smiled at him. -I'm always on your side, Jon. Even when you do something stupid, like right now. But hey, look on the bright side: we're grounded together!-

Jon, until then leaning against the chair's backrest, pulled himself forward and put his elbows on the desk, intensely staring at the screen: -What did you do, young lady?-

Arya looked up to the ceiling, if Robb had seen her he would have had a heart attack by seeing how much her and Jon looked alike: -Do not act like you're the responsible brother, you're worse than I am.-

-Come on, are you going to tell me what you did or not? You know, I'm always on your side too.-

Arya shrugged: -Food fight at school. Not the one who started but according to what the principal says "I was the most aggressive one".-

Jon let a smile grow on his lips: -Hm, and what does Raven say about this?-

-Raven says she did worse when she was my age; Lola thinks it was an inappropriate behavior.- Arya explained.

-Well, it was an inappropriate behavior. Or it wasn't?- Jon teased her and, as he expected, his little sister jump attacked: -Oh quit it, still better than leaving Rickon alone!-

-I'm kidding, princess.-

-Don't call me princess!-

-Okay okay!- Jon raised his hands to surrender, grinning. -How's Sansa? And the twins?-

Rowan and Connor were seven and they were the children Lola had with Raven's brother, who had been their sperm donor. According to what Arya said they were happy and playful kids, but according to Sansa's version they were two little monsters.

-Like always: they get in trouble more often than I do. Sansa's still the same too.- Arya said, as a big white cat jumped on her lap.

-Jon, say hi to Pearl!- exclaimed the girl.

-Hi Pearl.- Jon lightly waved.

-How long is your grounding?- he added.

-About a week. No tv or phone or going out with my friends.-

-But they let you use your laptop.- Jon made her notice, and Arya nodded at that: -Only when I ask to call one of you: they say they can't forbid me such a thing, as long as I ask for it. What about you? What did Robb ban you?-

Jon shrugged: Robb had not banned him a shit, despite staying at home for the day. He would have certainly thought about that during work and once he was back home he would have taken away his phone, laptop and bike for the rest of his days.

-I think he's planning something particularly evil.-

Arya grinned: -Robb's not so mean as you want him to be, Jon.-

-You were on my side or am I wrong?-

-Of course I am, but I do recognise that Robb is an overprotective brother, let alone now that he has to be a parent. You should do something nice for him, so you can have your sentence reduced.- like usual, his little twelve year old sister had understood more than he did. Jon looked curiously at her: -Like what?-

-I don't know, clean the house, or just Rickon's bedroom.- she suggested.

That was a solution. Sure, he had to spend about two hours between dust and dirty dishes but he could do that. He was about to tell Arya he was going to vacuum the living room, when he saw his fifteen pounds on the desk.

-I think I'll go grocery shopping: the fridge's been half empty for days, by now.- he stated.

Arya nodded, she seemed pretty convinced: -That seems fine too. Now I have to go, Lola will get mad if she doesn't see me doing my homework.-

Jon made a sing of approval with his head: -Fine. Say hello to everyone, the twins, Raven and Lola. And give Sansa a kiss.-

-Ew, you kiss her!- Arya exclaimed, as she stuck up her nose.

Jon bursted out laughing. The two siblings said bye for the last time then, just as Arya had started the video call, she ended it.

Jon leaned back on the chair's back once again: he still didn't know what was Robb's idea of "grounding", but he had told him to take care of Bran and Rickon and making sure they didn't eat some spoiled tuna was taking care of them, right? And then, a little bit of fresh air would have been good. For all of them.

He grabbed the money, left the room and happily ran to his younger brothers' one: -Out of bed, out of bed. We have to go grocery shopping.- he exclaimed, as Bran raised his eyes from his book and Rickon stopped playing with his plastic dinos.

-Can we get milk?- Rickon asked, jumping off the bed and running to wear his shoes.

-I only have fifteen pounds: we are going to take what we need for dinner and if there's some money left we're getting milk too, how does that sound?- Jon proposed, scooping Bran up from the bed.

-Robb lets you go out?- asked the ten year old, staring doubtful at his older brother.

-No, but...-

-Isn't he going to get mad if you don't do as he says?-

Jon snorted loudly and got the boy comfortable in his arms: -I'm doing him a favour: the fridge is almost completely empty and the few things left in there are spoiled. Hey, little one, could you bring the wheelchair next to the stairs?-

Glad to help his older brothers, Rickon pushed the wheelchair out the room in the best way he could, since he could barely grab the handles and couldn't see that much in front of him. Jon carefully followed the kid's steps and told him to stop once he was near enough the first step. Rickon ran downstairs with a big smile printed on his face and started jumping up and down in front of the door, repeating happily "let's go let's go let's go".

-Just a moment, Rickon.- Jon tried to calm him down, making Bran sit on the couch so he could quickly climb the stairs once again. He bent the wheelchair and he climbed down. _How the hell does Robb manage to do this everyday?_

He helped Bran sitting on the wheelchair, with Rickon in the background that kept on encouraging them to leave the house.

-Yeah, Rickon, now we're living. Open the door, please.- with a last jump, Rickon obeyed his older brother and dashed out of the house. Jon was assaulted by panic right away: what if he lost him again? He couldn't hold him by the hand, he had to push Bran's wheelchair, and who knew if...

-No, no, Rickon, Rickon come here.- Jon stopped his pace and waited for the little boy to approach him so that he could bend down to his level.

-What do you say about staying on my shoulders, hm? Sounds good?- he proposed him, hoping he would say yes right away so that he did not have to find who knows which sort of strategy to convince him. Lucky for him, Rickon seemed more than enthusiastic about it: -Yes Yes! I want to be tall!-

Jon let him get comfortable on his shoulders and stood up, grabbing Bran's wheelchair's handles.

-Hold on but do not pull my hair that much, understood, young man?- Jon warned, getting a genuine laugh in response.

They walked (well, Jon walked) for about fifteen minutes, Rickon waved more or less at every person he saw in the street and Bran and Jon gave them all an apologetic smile.

The supermarket was full of middle aged women that Jon had never seen before but they could not stop making comments about how cute Rickon and Bran were and how much of a good young man he was, going grocery shopping and looking after his little brothers at the same time.

 _Could you tell that to my brother, instead of your bingo friend?_  Jon wanted to tell them.

-Jon! Jon milk, milk!- Rickon held his hand out to grab a carton of milk, but Jon blocked him before he could lean over too much by pulling his pants' limb lightly.

-We have to get food for supper first, Rickon. If there's something left we will also get milk.- he reminded him gently. It was right after his little brother resigned puff that Jon realised there were a pair of dark eyes looking at him: a guy a few inches taller than him, around Robb's age, with dark hair and a short beard on his face, was staring at Jon and his brothers up and down, before giving Rickon a friendly smile.

Jon held his lips in a half smile in response, then he quickly got away from the boy (attractive, if he could add) that in the meantime was back at observing the shelves.

-Isn't he a bit to ol...- Bran started, frowning, but Jon interrupted him immediately, visibly blushing: -Shut up Bran.-

 

 

 

-Can't we have fries instead of carrots?- Rickon asked, still on Jon's shoulders, pouting.

-We're buying food for Robb: how can he be less angry at Jon if we get all the things he would never buy?- Bran explained to him patiently, grabbing the bags of carrots and peas that his older brother handed him. Jon looked at him with his eyes open wide, surprised.

-How did you...-

-I know you, Jon.-

Bran chuckled when Jon started ruffling his hair, and his smiled widened even more when the older one ordered: -Not a word with Robb.-

They wandered around the supermarket for about half an hour, Jon had called Robb to hear if he had some request (and also to hear him say "thank you for doing something I should have done" but unsuccessfully) and it turned out Jon did not have enough money for milk.

-I'm sorry Rickon.- he whispered, as he waited for his turn at checkout.

-Tomorrow after school we're getting back here and we'll get it, alright?- he decided then, caressing the kid's leg, who sighed disconsolate and rested his chin upon Jon's head.

Once he was done paying Jon put everything into a bag that Bran rapidly placed on his knees. He grabbed his three cents change and quickly moved to the exit: Rickon had been on his shoulders all day long, he neck was starting to feel sore.

-Hey.- Jon heard himself being called. He guessed it was one of his schoolmates, or some of his brother's friends, but when the three Stark brothers turned around to see the dark eyed guy of the milk department, Jon was about to hyper ventilate: the guy, or I mean, the man ( _he’ll be like your brother’s age, damn Jon_ ) was handing him a plastic bag with a smirk.

-What am I supposed to do with this?- asked Jon, wired.

-For the little one.- the other guy said. Jon grabbed the bag and saw it contained a carton of milk. He began shaking his head: -Oh no, I can't...-

-I was glad to do it, don't worry. It's no problem.- the guy insisted, reassuringly.

-I cannot accept this, really.- Jon continued, blushing: how much could a boy with red cheeks, a carton of milk and a kid on his shoulders pulling his hair look pathetic in front of a guy like that?

-Just accept it. Please.- the guy insisted, looking at him even more intensely.

-Accept it Jon...- Rickon whispered at his ear.

-Yeah Jon, accept it!- Bran's tone was instead more provocative and teasing, as Jon could see from his smirk. The young man bursted out laughing: -Well, I say we're the majority.-

-I...- Jon resigned and shook his head. -I don't know how to thank you. Really.-

The guy gave him a pat on his shoulder: -That's fine, no problem. See you, come here more often, hm?- he winked at him.

The three Starks stared at him getting away, Jon with his mouth open wide, Bran with the typical look of who was about to start laughing at any moment, and Rickon seemed to have just met his new favorite superhero. They stayed in silence looking at the generous stranger until Bran decided to say: -Pretty hm, Jon?-

-Quit it, Bran!-

 

 

 

Rickon leaving his shoulders free to rest was the most relaxing thing of that day: Jon let the little boy throw himself on the couch and turn on the TV, as he asked Bran where he wanted him to bring him.

-You want me to get you in your room, so you can finish reading your book?- he asked him, taking his brother's shoe off.

-You can bring it here, if you want: so you don't have to climb the stairs four times.- Brand responded, calmly.

At first Jon was tamen by surprise: -Bran, it's no problem, if you want to go upstairs I'm more than willing to do it.- he insisted, not wanting the kid to feel like a burden to his older brother or to the family in general. When Jon had seen him falling, during the game, he had seen his little brother screaming and not getting back up on his feet. Robb had stood up the moment Bran had reached the ground and Jon had found himself with his youngest brother in his arms as Robb screamed at him "stay with Rickon!" and ran towards Bran. And now Bran had his leg in a cast but he would have never been a burden, for none of them. Bran was Bran, he was their little brother. He was only ten but Jon safely revealed himself to him when he had a problem, just like he did with Arya, who was twelve... Jon supposed that was one of his qualities, letting it all out in front of two kids. Maybe he still was a little bit of a child, that's why he got along well with them. And maybe, they also were a little bit too adult.

-I know you're tired Jon. Let me stay here.-

Jon kneeled in front of Bran: -You...- he began, pointing his index against him and barely holding a back a grin.

-You have to stop entering other people's mind.- he ruffled his hair and helped him getting comfortable on the armchair. He turned to Rickon right after: -Hey, no shoes on the couch: you know Robb doesn't like it.-

With a particularly dramatic sigh, Rickon laid down on the couch and held his legs up, so that Jon could remove his shoes.

-You're not becoming like Robb too, right Jon?-

Jon tickled his foot and tried the best he could to take off the other shoe when Rickon curled up in a ball, chuckling.

-Not even in a million years.- he reassured him.

-But why do you care? You adore Robb!-

Rickon opened his arms and stared at the ceiling, theatrically: -Yes, but Robb is Robb and you are Jon! I don't want two Robbs or two Jons, I want Robb and Jon!-

For the umpteenth time, Jon found himself observing how special his little brothers where: Bran was so mature and understanding, Rickon was sweet and he loved everyone that got near him. He arched above the little boy and gave him a loud tummy raspberry: Rickon started laughing and kicking, until Bran got his brother attention back.

-Jon, when is Robb coming back?-

Jon set Rickon free from his grip and stared at the clock on the wall: it was 6:30 p.m.

-He quits work at seven, so... 7:15? 20?- he answered. Bran looked at him sadly: -So we're eating late tonight too?-

Jon returned the kid's stare with the same expression: with Robb's overtime shifts that he worked exclusively to stop Jon from finding a job, they always had dinner late in the evening. And that was bad, if you consider that Rickon risked all the nights to fall asleep on his mashed potatoes. In that exact moment Jon was hit by the one that, according to him, was the idea of the century: -Not necessarily.- he answered, finally.

Bran's eyes widened: -You can't cook!-

Jon grabbed a pillow from the couch and playfully threw it at Bran's face: -I see you have much faith in me, little brother!-

-It's a matter of fact!-

Jon pointed a finger at him, making his way to the kitchen: -I'll surprise you!-

In the end, he surprised himself most of all: for Jon, the main task was not to burn anything down, but when he found out the food was well done and tasty too, he smiled like a twelve year old girl dealing with her first crush. Robb would have been back at any moment, dinner was ready, they would have eaten and then they would have gone to bed. And that shitty day would have ended.

 

 

 

Robb had only one thought inside his mind as he opened his house's front door: going to sleep. He had worked all morning and some extra hours in the afternoon, he was a wreck. He also needed a shower but he did not have the strength for it: he just wanted to hide in his room, fall into the bed and sleep until tomorrow night. But instead, he had to make dinner, give Rickon a bath, put him to bed, put Bran to bed and have a talk with Jon. That meant he would have climbed the stairs up and down for at least forty times. He had thought about it all day and he had come to the conclusion that he had been too harsh with Jon: the boy had made a mistake and there was no doubt about that, but Robb was wrong too by yelling at him in such way: Jon was a very sensitive boy, and since when Robb stayed impassive in front of one of his brothers in tears? He would have apologised to him and they would have civilly talked about it. Then they would have finally gone to sleep.

Rickon jumped around him right when he stepped a feet inside the house: -Robb Robb Robb! Jon made dinner! And it's not stinky!-

Robb picked Rickon up and looked at him in confusion: -He did?-

-We went to the supermarket today! Jon told you, didn't he?- Bran informed him, as Robb approached him to give him a kiss on his head.

-Yeah, but I thought he would have just went grocery shopping. Did he cook something healthy at least or did he...-

-Chicken breast, carrots and peas. Healthy enough, I think.- Jon answered, entering in the living room from the kitchen. Robb started at him in surprise: he didn't seem to be expecting a compliment or else, he was staring at him with dull and sad eyes.

Robb made a small sign of approval with his head: -Thank you, Jon.-

Jon pursed his lips, unsure: -It's... it's ready.-

Dinner was even better than Robb had expected: Rickon ate his vegetables without complaining, something that happened a very few times, and for once he managed not to spill the water into the tablecloth.

-Since when you can cook, Jon?- Robb asked at some point, as he helped Rickon, sitting next to him, with cleaning his face with a napkin.

His brother shrugged and bit his lips: -I don't know. I was there and... I cooked, that is.-

Robb nodded: -That was really good.-

-Thank you.- Jon looked away. The situation was getting embarrassing, that's why Robb decided to completely change subject and he slapped his hands on his thighs, turning to face Rickon: -Little man, is it bath-time?- 

Robb scooped Rickon up from the chair as if he was a feather, and that made the little boy chuckle.

-Jon, Bran, could you please clear the table if you don't mind?- Robb gently asked his brothers.

Jon nodded and stood up in turn: -I can also do the dishes if you want me to.-

-You'd do me a huge favour. Thank you.- Robb was taken back by such kindness but he should have expected it: he had forbidden him to work and he had yelled at him to help him with the kids and that was what Jon was doing. And he was really good at it.

-Rickon, do you want some milk when you finish your bath?- Jon asked him starting, along with Bran, to pick up the dirty dishes from the table.

-Yes please!- the little boy beamed.

-What about you, Bran?- Jon turned on the tap as Bran handed him the last glasses and cutlery.

-No, thank you.-

-Robb?- Jon's eyes rested on his older brother's ones, but he lightly shook his head: -No, it doesn't matter. Come on, little scamp, let's go.- he fixed his grip on Rickon between his arms and he went upstairs.

At that point, Jon and Bran were left alone in the kitchen.

-I think he appreciated it.- Bran confirmed.

Jon reluctantly looked at him: -You say so?-

-I think he did.-

Jon loosened his grip on the terry and placed the dish in the sink, still staring at Bran: -You sure you don't want anything else? Some hot chocolate? Some tea, tisane?-

-No I'm good.-

-A tisane could help you with your sleep: it is good for you with the little problem you have.- Jon tired again, but Bran stayed inflexible: -I'm okay like this.-

-Hm.- Jon stared suspiciously at him. -You know, it's no bother for me making you some...-

-Did you know that guy at the supermarket?-

-Bran!- Jon felt his cheeks on fire and he was forced to restart washing the dishes to not make it noticeable.

-He was a little bit old, in my opinion, but he was really pretty. Would you go on a date with him?- continued the kid, his eyes firmly looking at his brother.

Jon closed his eyes, sighed and turned to face him: -He just did a very nice thing for us. Nothing more.-

-Because he's interested in you.- Bran insisted. _No, because he probably saw how desperate I look._

-Bran...-

-You should go back there and see if he will talk to you again. Don't worry, I won't tell Robb.-

Jon's mouth became a large O: -Excuse me, what should you tell Robb, if I'm allowed to know?-

He noticed Bran shrugging: -I don't know, that a man hit on you at some market and he asked you to go there more often so you two can see each other?-

-He did not hit on me!- Jon exclaimed, underneath the kid's perky stare. _I’m letting myself being embarrassed by a little kid!_

-I don't even like boys, Bran!-

And then, Bran started laughing.

 

 

 

-Was Jon good, today?- Robb asked, as he washed Rickon's hair, who screamed a "yes" with way more enthusiasm Robb's ears would have wanted.

-And you were good too, am I right?- the boy told him yes, this time with a calmer tone.

-Jon told me you had trouble with spelling the word "banana".- Robb said out of nowhere, but he regretted that the instant he saw his baby brother's trembling lip: -Bananas are stupid!- Rickon huffed.

-It's B and then A N and A N and A N and I never know when to stop!-

Robb couldn't hold his laughing back, so he took his little brother's face between his hands: -You're the cutest little boy on Earth, you know that?- he whispered him.

-Bananas are stupid.- Rickon whispered in response.

Robb chuckled once again and got him out of the bathtub, wrapping him in a towel too big for his small body. He dried his hair and put him in his undies and in a white pj's with some small blue drawings.

-Look at how cute this little tummy is!- Robb exclaimed, before pressing a kiss on Rickon's belly.

-Hm, I'm going to eat you!- Robb wrapped his arms around his body and started kissing him all over his face. He went on for an indefinite time, until he decided to set him free to look him in the eyes: -You're my baby boy, you know that?-

Rickon rested his head on his shoulder: -Yes. You always say that.-

-Because it's true.- Robb scooped him up and brought him back to the kitchen, glimpsing Bran on the couch. Jon was there with a cup of milk ready in his hands and he carefully handed it to the child. Rickon thanked him and went sitting next to Bran, not running but walking, as Robb had told him.

Once they were left alone, Robb looked at Jon: he still had those fearful eyes, Robb's heart was about to break.

-Thank you for what you did tonight.- he started.

-Once I've put the kids to bed we're going to talk a bit, alright?-

-What else do you want to talk about?- Jon lowered his glance and Robb went near him: -About your grounding. And what happened today.-

He saw Jon huffing lightly: -Didn't we already talk about it enough?-

Robb began caressing his back: -We're talking about it once again, calmly. It's going to be alright, I promise.-

But judging by his pale face and his wet eyes, he doubted Jon believed him.

 

 

 

 

Once Rickon had finished drinking his milk, Jon offered to take him to bed, so that Robb could deal with Bran. Jon gave Rickon a caress on his hair and said goodnight to Bran with a wave of the hand, informing Robb that he would have waited for him in the living room.

-Robb, you won't scream again, will you?- Bran pleased, resting his head on the pillow.

-No Bran, don't worry about that. Call me if you need the bathroom or you don't feel good, okay?- Robb kissed him on his forehead. -Sleep well.-

Then he went to Rickon and tucked him in the sheets: -Now you sleep, baby boy, do not stay with the light on under the sheets because I'll find out.- he kissed him on the cheek and gently closed the door. Halfway down the stairs he realized Bran's wheelchair was still in the living room. He cursed.

-Leave it there, he won't be needing it til tomorrow morning.- Jon said to him, sitting on the couch.

-I hope so.- Robb mumbled, sitting next to him.

Jon seemed pretty well convinced not to look at him in the face, so Robb decided that the sooner he started talking, the sooner the conversation would have ended. Hopefully well.

-I appreciate what you did tonight, Jon. A lot.-

Jon nodded but stayed silent.

-How much did you spend? There should be enough money in the emergency jar, right?- Robb added.

-I did not... I did not use that money.- Jon gulped and Robb realised that his brother had just spent the money he had gained to do the groceries he still had not been able to do.

-Jon, those were your money...-

-No, those money were for the family. That's why I'm doing this, Robb.- replied the boy. Robb rested a hand on his shoulder: -Listen to me, I can let you do this thing where you make other people's homework. But only if you are going to keep the money for yourself, okay?-

Finally, Jon looked at him in the face: -What?-

-Jon, you are sixteen: I don't want you spending your money to do the grocery or some other things like this, even though I really appreciate it. That's my job. You have to spend your own money to buy yourself the things you like, am I clear?- Robb definitely preferred this discussion way more that the one they had in the afternoon: now he was able to keep his tone calm, and Jon was visibly more relaxed by that.

-Fine.- Jon whispered softly.

-I'm sorry for yelling at you in such way. And for assuming you were selling drugs or something.- Robb admitted, giving his brother and apologetic look.

Jon leaned against the back of the couch: -Do you really consider me capable of selling drugs?-

Robb shook his head and ran a hand on his eyes: -I didn't even think you could leave Rickon alone, I panicked.-

-It was an accident.-

-It was a mistake.- Robb corrected Jon, but he still did that with kindness. -I do know that you're a good and kind boy, and that you would have never done it on purpose, but it happened. And yes, I was right to get angry, but there are plenty of ways to scold someone and the one I used was not the right one.-

He paused.

-Something bad could have happened to him. But it didn't, and for now I want to concentrate on this aspect. What matters is that it won't happen again, okay?-

Jon nodded a couple times, he had tears in his eyes. Robb knew it was important for him to let it all out, but he had to finish his speech first: -Good. Listen, you're staying at home for a week and I won't let you use your phone either, okay? But not when you're at school: you never know, if something might happen. I hope not. I say you can do this, what about you?-

It was not a strict punishment, and Jon knew this: he had expected worse even after he had gone buying dinner for him.

-That's fine, I guess.- he said, quietly.

Robb opened his arms: -Now come here.-

Jon needed not to be told twice: it had been quite a long time since the last time his brother had hugged him, and he wanted to enjoy that moment. He let himself be held by his older brother and buried his face against his neck.

-Robb?- he said, after a few minutes of total silence.

-Hm?- Robb was tenderly stroking his black hair.

-You do love me, right?-

Robb kissed him on the head: -Of course I love you. I will always love you, Jon. Just as much as I love Bran and Rickon.- he said, then he started kissing his forehead a few times with sloppy kisses, forcing Jon to step away, annoyed.

-Ew no, you're exaggerating!- exclaimed the teen.

-But you're my little boy!- Robb replied, trying to catch him once again.

-You sound like mom when you do that.- Jon let him notice. Robb smiled sadly at him: -Well, technically I am, after all.-

-Yeah but you're my older brother, too.-

-I'm your brother, your mom and your dad. How am I doing? Well enough?- Robb looked at him, hopeful.

-I would say so.- Jon admitted, and Robb held him tight another time.

-I miss mom and dad. And Arya and Sansa.- he heard Robb sighing at his confession and Jon took it as a "me too".

-We are going to make it, Jon.- he said softly.

-My neck is so damn sore: I spent all day with Rickon on my shoulders because I was scared I could lose him again. How can I have been so stupid, Robb? Rickon was with mom and dad the day they... if something happened to him I would have never forgiven myself.- Jon had started crying and he huddled against Robb's chest, who had just kissed his temple.

-Shh... no more crying Jon. You've been crying all day, no more now, it's alright. It's alright.- Robb stayed there, rubbing his back and comforting him until Jon was completely calmed down. After that, he cupped his face in his hands and wiped away the last tears: -Now go to bed and get some sleep, alright? It has been a very long and stressful day and you need to rest. It's all okay, I promise.-

Jon was more than happy to obey: he went to his room, slipped into a T-shirt and a pair of old sweatpants and hid himself underneath the covers. The lump in his throat and the feeling of emptiness in his stomach had finally left. That shitty day was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How cute is Bran though?


	5. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than the previous chapter, but that’s because it’s a chapter of transition. Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!

Theon hated little kids. And teenagers. And everyone who was younger than him. That was weird, if you consider his job as illustrator of books for young people (especially fantasy ones), usually over twelve years of age. The fact was that he did not feel comfortable in the company of a little monster with drool on their mouth who destroyed everything they touched but started crying when they just stumbled. And he hated those brats who believed to know everything and "rebel" teenagers convinced to be conquering the world or doing something nobody had ever done before. That's why he had tried to do whatever it takes to make his boss change his mind and make someone else do that damn project at high school: he had to take an illustration class to a bunch of snob repellent kids. Over explaining his job to them, he had to make them draw and give them advices and constructive criticisms. But Theon was not the type: he would have ended up scoffing and offending everyone that could not draw a straight line with a ruler, and something told him that many of them wouldn't have been able to. And surprise surprise, the class lasted ten lessons and guaranteed the students extra credits, so that meant that the class would have been full.

-Come on Bronn, can't Mis do it? Or Margery, since she's so good with... _people_ -

His boss stared at him, bored: he was sprawled on his swivel chair like he was about to fall asleep at any minute and talking with someone was the last thing he wanted.

-Theon, you illustrated the most anticipated book for teenagers of the year, it's going to be a honor for them, to have you there.- he tried to explain his employee, joining his hands in a prayer, patiently.

-Margery illustrates Tyrion Lannister's books!- Theon exclaimed, opening his arms wide.

-...which are books for little kids.- Bronn observed, as if it was obvious. -Listen here Theon, if this was about some elementary school I would have sent Margery. But it's a high school we're talking about and since _you_ are the one drawing for Davos Seaworth, it's up to you to accomplish this small assignment. Nothing bad will happen to you, plus you adore being at the center of attention, don't you?-

-Yeah, but not with a bunch of teens in the middle of their hormonal crisis!- Theon was almost offended. No, he was _definitely_ offended. He had been a teen, of course, but he would have never regretted those days: he did not miss school, he did not miss his old friends, he preferred the new ones way more. He liked his job, besides some small disadvantages, and he had a good relationship with a few of his colleagues. But he really was horrible with the young ones: they were always in search of advices, tormenting you with their problems that, to be honest, were not real problems at all. Theon was not the kind of guy made to listen and talk: Theon was born to take action, and kids never took action. And if they did, they did it wrong.

-Theon, you'll have a pretty nice pay raise for this, you know? Just be cool about it and don't be such a drama queen: it's, how much, ten lessons? You'll survive. You're starting in two days, if I were you I'd prepare one or two small programs, Mr Teacher.- and with that last order, Bronn definitely ended the conversation.

 

 

 

-Wake up, come on! Get up!- Robb entered Bran and Rickon's room with more energy that usual that morning, maybe because that had been the first night in a while where he had gotten a nice and peaceful sleep. He had gotten up from the bed without swearing and he had made breakfast in total tranquillity: today he had a feeling that everything would have been fine.

-I can't get up, Robb.- Bran whined, burying his face on the pillow and turning on the other side of the bed. Robb rolled his eyes: -Very funny, Bran. Wake up, Rickon.- he scooped the little boy up and got him out of bed to let him stand on the ground.

-Breakfast's ready, we're coming in a minute.- he pressed a kiss on his nose and let him go downstairs with a still shaky pace. Right after that, he sat Bran in his wheelchair and set a place for him on the table. He let his brothers start eating as he climbed the stairs once again to wake Jon up: he usually was the first one being awakened but under the circumstances (Robb would have not forgotten those sad and tired eyes for a long time) he decided to let him sleep a little bit more.

-Jon, it's time to wake up.- he said softly, stroking his hair. In response, Jon let out a whine.

-Does your neck still hurt?-

-Uhm, I can handle it.- Jon got up grudgingly and rubbed his sleepy eyes, flinching at the energetic pat Robb gave him on his shoulder: his brother was too perky for his taste, that morning.

-If it's still hurting today, we're going to see a doctor, okay? I'll be downstairs.-

That morning went quicker than the others had ever gone: in the blink of an eye Jon had taken Rickon by the hand and Robb was helping Bran to get in the car, they had waved goodbye and Robb had gone to work. Everything had lasted like a heartbeat. He was on time at work and there was also the possibility that Blair had stared at him somehow satisfied, and being early in the morning, university students passed by just for a quick coffee and the bar was mostly full of old people. Basically, everything was calm.

-Coffee.-

Robb had just said goodbye to his last costumer, an old man with a contagious smile, when he recognized the owner of that voice without even needing to turn around: -Social worker Lannister!- he exclaimed, with a super fake smile on his face.

Cersei had the longest hair Robb had ever seen, and they were always so perfectly tidy that they almost pissed him off. She was beautiful as a sunshine but Robb couldn't stand the grin that came up in her lips every time she talked to him, like right in that moment. He tried to look away from that smile and he started making her coffee.

-How are you doing?- Cersei asked him, in the moment Robb handed her the coffee on the counter.

-Fine.- he answered, quickly.

-The kids are fine, and Jon... he's fine too.- he held a hysterical sigh back.

Cersei raised a brow: -Oh, I hope so.- she wished him and in that moment Robb saw that grin growing wider.

-But I'll have the opportunity to see that with my own eyes. Today at four.- and as Robb clenched his fists, she began drinking her coffee.

 

 

-Okay, so, now that you have the anatomical model here and the story has been read, you will have to try and create a character. Clear?-

Theon rested the remote of the projector on the teacher's desk and sat down. It had gone better than he expected: sure, the students where the same know-it-all brats, but at least they did not disturb him. A big boy that Theon was sure was the football team captain (sixth sense) had fallen asleep with his head on the desk fifteen minutes later the beginning of the lesson, and a red haired girl was staring at her phone not worrying about getting caught. The guys in the front row stared at him, bored, but they did not have the possibility to get distracted during the lesson, being the first ones to be seen by the teacher, while, in the last rows, there seemed to be more attention. Theon noticed four boys in particular, all of them in the very last row: the first one, a big guy with a kind big chubby face stared at the pictures on the projector with sparkling eyes, while the one sitting next to him, small and skinny, seemed to be about to break into hysterics. But his friends next to him was a little bit harder to interpret: besides the fact that he already had a small blond goatee (and that irritated Theon, because when he was his age he did not even have hair under his armpits), he kept his eyes on the screen, but Theon had no idea of what his ears were listening. Finally, the last boy, a little guy with black curly hair and big dark eyes, looked like he wanted to be everywhere but there: he listened to Theon's words, and there was no doubt about that,but he rolled his eyes every time he talked about his personal experiences and he stared and the works Theon showed (the ones he had made, the illustrations of "the most anticipated book for teenagers of the year") frowning and with a grimace on his mouth. _And here he is, ladies and gentlemen,_ Theon thought, staring at the boy as he grabbed his pencil like it was the first time in his life, _the typical teen I fucking hate._

 

 

About twenty minutes later, Theon felt the teacher tapping a finger on his shoulder.

-I think you should check on them.- she suggested him, smiling lightly.

-Should I?- Theon repeated, as he hadn't already done enough: he was proud of the arguments he had studied, he had prepared a speech about being an illistrator, he had prepared a power point full of picutres, and then he had asked the teacher to read a passage from Seaworth's last book. Then, he had showed the class a drawing that represented the typical body proportions he applied on his works and he had asked the students to create one of the characters of the story. Easy and funny, right? Now that he had done it, stop, mission accomplished, see you next Wednesday. But not, instead.

The teacher nodded and Theon was forced to get up.

As he figured, almost nobody was able to use a pencil: the probably captain of the football team had given up before even staring and the only thing on the paper was a rivulet of drool. The red haired girl was still scrolling pictures on her phone and most of the students erasing what they were drawing.

 _Next lesson,_  Theon thought, _I’m removing everyone their eraser._

-Banal.-

-Terrible.-

-Mediocre.-

-What the hell is this supposed to be?-

This were the comments he had repeated the most. Though, once he arrived on the last row, his opinion changed: the boy with the chubby face had drawn the female main character. He had an unsure stroke, inaccurate, he did obviously not have a personal style, maybe it was just a matter of luck that he had done right on the first try. But overall, it was the best drawing he had seen in the class.

Theon rested his hands on the boy's desk: -You, what's your name?-

The boy had his mouth open wide for a while, and all of his classmates turned to stare at him, before he answered: -Sam.-

Theon stared at the paper one last time: -Not bad.-

Sam's eyes lightened even more, as he smiled and whispered a shy "thanks".

Theon rested his attention on the other boy, the skinny one, now that the whole class was following him with their eyes: -Is that supposed to be a man or a monkey?-

The boy seemed to be about to burst out laughing: -Actually, that's a girl.-

Everybody laughed, to the disadvantage of Theon's ears. It was obvious: somebody says some bullshit and every one is laughing like it‘s the joke of the century. Somebody screamed "you're a moron Pyp" and then it was up to the teacher to bring order back.

Theon patiently waited for the silence to fall, to look at the last two drawings: unfortunately for him, the guy with the blond goatee was actually pretty good. He had drawn the male main character with a quick and strong stroke, Theon supposed he did not only already knew the whole story Seaworth had written, but that he also drew quite often.

-What's your name?-

-Grenn.- said the boy.

-Do you attend some drawing class?- he asked him. Grenn shook his head.

-You should.- Theon told him. -You're quite good.-

Finally, it was the last boy's turn. Theon was about to say something but he was preceded: -It sucks, I know.-

Theon clenched his teeth: that kid irritated him. Not just because he was young and naive, but because he seemed to have all the characteristics that made Theon's head go mad: he was an observant type, one that judged everything that passed in front of him, but still he did not have faith in himself at all. Theon hated people like that: Theon was arrogant, selfish and terribly irritating, but he hadn't gotten where he was because he had rolled his eyes and criticized everything he did. He had managed to get the job he wanted because he knew he had the qualities to do it. Not just because "he knew it sucked". At all, to be honest, the drawing that boy had made didn't suck at all.

-Oh, if you realize that, it's a start.- he spit, and he was about to sit back down on his chair, but he stopped halfway, when he heard a female voice saying: -You're such a dickhead.-

-Ygritte!- the teacher exclaimed, standing up. When Theon turned around, he noticed that the red haired girl was no longer using his phone because she was staring at him as you usually look at pigeon's poop on your new car.

-Ygritte my ass! He's done nothing but offending everyone, when he should be giving constructive criticisms! That's disrespectful!- she yelled, knocking her hand on the desk.

Theon shook his head and sighed noisily, sensing the typical fight that always came up every time he was put in the same room with somebody younger.

-Like staring at your phone during the whole lesson.- he said back, and then everybody started screaming "ooh" so that the teacher had to shut her students by spitting a set of "shhh!".

-Kid, once you're out of here nobody will be there to give you the ones you call "constructive criticisms". No one will be there to tell you you're good not even if you are the new Caravaggio. At least, I am sincere.- Theon couldn't give a shit about some kids' opinion: he didn't even want to be there. His green eyes stared disinterestedly at Ygritte as she stood up: the girl seemed to be wanting to yell at him for a while and he would have been fine with it, since that it would have been a loss of time for her only.

-Ygritte.- said the black haired boy, and Theon stared at him: judging by how the girl had sat back down on her chair, he supposed the two where a couple or something like that. He almost threw up: the badass girl and the insecure eye-rolling kid. The typical perfect teenage couple.

Luckily for Theon, the bell rang.

-See you next Wednesday.- he waved ironically and gave a fake smile. A few moments before everyone had left the class, Theon saw Ygritte approaching the boy: -Try to do that once again and I'll smash your face, Jon Stark.-

 

 

A few hours later, Theon was about to laugh when he thought about her words, because so-called Jon Stark's face was about to be smashed for real. Not by Ygritte, but by a guy with the same red hair as her: the last bell had just rang and Theon believed he had seen enough action for that day. He should have headed home once he had finished his lesson but the teacher had asked him to join him for a coffee and who was Theon to refuse a free coffee? He almost expected the woman to scold him for what he had done but she did not, and that made Theon think that maybe the sweet face the woman showed him was not a glance that she showed to everyone. He wondered how he should have told her he preferred men, but then he realized that there would have been time for that and if she kept offering him coffees he would have taken advantage of that. He was almost out of the gate, when he saw that the boy (enormous, if you want to know), had grabbed Jon by his throat.

Theon hated teenagers. That's why he would have gladly let him there getting punched. Still, saving him would have guaranteed him a "thank you" from Jon, and that meant that the boy would have felt humiliated and Theon praised. The redhead was bigger than him but in that moment Theon was like a teacher: he would have done nothing to him and Theon wanted to have some fun.

-Hey, Hey!- he exclaimed, approaching the two boys.

-Let him go.- he ordered and the redhead obeyed, but he protested instantly: -He got me a F!-

Theon frowned: -He got you a F? It's his fault that you're stupid?-

The boy seemed to be taken by surprise and turned white as a sheet: -No, sir, I...-

Theon was about to grin: that idiot really thought he was a teacher. This was getting even funnier.

-What's your name again?- he asked him.

The boy gulped: -Roy... Johnson. Roy Johnson.-

-Roy Johnson, if I were you I would try not to beat the shit out of a kid in the middle of the school yard. That's full of teachers. That's stupid, don't you think?- Theon suggested him, before shaking his head and announcing: -Now get out of my way, if you don't want to end up in detention or somewhere else.-

Roy obeyed like a puppy. Once he was out of sight Theon let out a well deserved laugh. Then he turned to the other boy: -So, kid. Don't you think you...- but Jon Stark was no longer there.

 

 

 

-And she said she would have come here at four. I should tell you to be good, but you're always good, you're not the problem, the problem is me, I don't want to panic!- Robb had parked the car and was now walking the small path that led home with Bran.

-I have to finish doing the dishes, cleaning the living room, I have to convince Rickon to clean up his room, I have to...-

-Robb chill out!- Bran exclaimed, exasperated.

-It always went good, it's going to be no different this time.-

Robb ran a hand through his hair and tried to convince himself it was like that: -Yeah, you're right. Everything's going to be okay, also this time. More or less. There shouldn't be any problems. Then I'll show her how good Rickon is at reading and... God, I hope Jon didn't forget him at school...-

Bran opened the door and let himself being pushed in. He almost could hear Robb's heart stopping beating: Jon was sitting on the armchair, terribly uncomfortable, as he stared at Rickon playing on the carpet. Just a second ago she was sitting on the couch but Cersei had stood up right on time to greet the last two Starks: -Robb, Bran! I decided to come by a little bit earlier, to surprise you.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, Theon finally made his first appearance and we’re going to see Robb panicking a little bit. Mhm. Maybe a lot. 
> 
> Next chapter will be (also) Jon’s point of view about his day at school.


	6. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things before you start reading:  
> -I’m posting this without preview because I’m too tired right now to search for any mistake but I will correct it later on.  
> -In the previous chapters I changed a few things about Bran’s situation, so that it can look more realistic.  
> -This chapter contains a scene of bullying (and that’s one of the reasons why I decided to change the rating from T to M)
> 
> Hope you like it!

-Be good at school, I'll see you later.- Jon let go of Rickon's hand and ruffled his hair, getting a loud "bye!" in return. He stayed in front of the gate for a moment, just to make sure the kid entered the school, and he spotted the old janitor from the day before as she slowly climbed the stairs. He quickly started down the path to school but he was still listless: Miss Harris had the brilliant idea to include them all to a ten-classes illustration course, something that Jon couldn't really care less. But it guaranteed credits, so he was forced to go: after all, a few hours enduring a man talking and talking were not the end of the world. Still better than a full lesson with Miss Harris, basically.

-So, he's going to be the one teaching the illustration class?- Sam, with his usual innocent look and eyes that always observed everything, pointed with a small gesture at a man talking with Miss Harris right behind the school gate. The teacher was speaking to him with a wide smile on her face, and she was extremely gesturing, more than she did usually. The man nodded, smoking a cigarette and answering her every once in a while. He was incredibly young, according to Jon: he should have been about Robb's age. He was the classic rock 'n roll guy you saw in the movies: he had blonde hair that ended above his shoulders, a thin and lean body, and his clothes were dark.

-His behaviour is kind of irritating.- Jon admitted, scanning the man's sprawled out posture, in total conflict with Harris' rigid and accurate one. Now that he looked at him more carefully, he seemed to be nodding at the teacher just to be polite, but in reality he wasn't listening a damn thing.

-All artists are crazy, he will be no different.- Pyp confirmed, shrugging.

-You're a douchebag, Pyp.- Grenn hit him on the head. Jon and Sam ignored them, still focusing on the two figures behind the gate: -Why would you say he's irritating?- Sam asked, fixing his bag on his shoulders.

-I don't know. Sixth sense, maybe, but there's something telling me next ten Miss Harris's lessons will be a total torture.- maybe it was because of the long hair, or maybe because of the second cigarette he had lit up within ten minutes, or because of his relaxed attitude, or maybe because of the simple fact that he had a backpack on, but that guy was stressing Jon's poor nerves.

-He's got a backpack on. Like he's some kind of student.- Jon pointed out, adding a justification that could somehow answer Sam's question. The boy, instead, stared at him in confusion: -What’s this has to do with it?-

Jon opened up his hands, trying to explain himself: -He's... I mean, shouldn't... shouldn't he try to look a bit more professional?-

-He's not a teacher, he's not supposed to be dressing up with a suit and tie. What's up with him that you don't like?-

Jon wondered if he really was such an open book. If so, if the answer was affermative, he should have done something to resolve it. At that point, he decided to focus his attention on something else: -Robb grounded me, you know that? I can't stay at Grenn's on Saturday.-

Sam's eyes widened: -Robb grounded you? Is he capable of it?-

In that moment also Grenn and Pyp, that until then were busy bickering with each other, turned to face the two guys with their mouths open wide: -Jon! You said you would have been there! It's our night!- Pyp exclaimed, getting hit by Grenn once again.

-That's not the point, douchebag!- the blond said, only to ask Jon: -What about the interview for the job at the mall?-

Jon shrugged: -I cancelled it. At first I tried to posticipate it but Robb... he would never let me get a job, if he found out I'd be in serious trouble. And then, now he decided to work sometimes during the afternoon too and I have to watch over Bran and Rickon.-

Sam smiled at him sadly: -You were so proud of that job...-

-I know, but I would have ended up doing nothing but fighting with Robb and that's no good.- Jon stared at his feet.

-Brothers always fight among themselves; if I were you, I'd do that interview anyway.- Pyp suggested, whereupon Jon sprinted his glance up, his voice suddenly trembling and insecure: -You don't understand.- he started.

-Fighting with Robb is not like fighting with my brother. Not anymore, at least. It's like... it's like when you're little and you do something wrong and you don't want your parents to find out because you've always been the perfect kid and you don't want them to change their minds...- he admitted, feeling cold sweat on his back. He did not like talking about himself: he was always up to listen to everybody, he gave advices when he could, but when it was about him, he locked himself. He was not able to explain why exactly, maybe because he didn't even know himself that much and therefore it was even harder for him to believe that somebody that could understand him would really exist. But occasionally he broke down, and one of those times was right in that moment. Just that when he broke down, it was never in front of school, in front of everyone. It usually was on Sam's couch, or in Grenn's garage, or in Pyp's loft. Those places that connected him to his best friends and no one else. Not in a school. That's why he tried his best not to break down more: he blinked a couple times and ran a hand through his hair.

-Are we going in? Johnson still owes me fifteen pounds.-

 

 

In the end Theon Greyjoy, or whatever was his name, was exactly like he expected him to be: he didn't even say good morning, nor taken attendance, and he didn't even introduce himself, Miss Harris had done that for him. He had turned on the projector and showed some works he had done and to Jon, the thing was way too narcissist. He talked about his job like it was the hardest in the world and his way of bragging annoyed him. The strangest thing was that he had already seen those illustrations: he did not remember where or when but he knew he had already seen that red dragon somewhere. He raised his brow, wondering why, in his life, he should have ever seen the drawing of a red dragon standing on a mountaintop in the sunset, but the thought slipped away behind the curtains when Greyjoy asked the whole class to create something: Jon didn't know how to draw, and what had happened later, the fact that Greyjoy had confirmed him how much his work sucked, had barely touched him. Especially because he had other things to think of. And then there was Ygritte, and Jon would have preferred way more if she had kept those words for herself.

-Jon, tell her something or she'll get in trouble.- Jon heard Sam's voice loud and clear beside the two of them being three desks apart. He stared at him like he had lost his mind: his friends were convinced that Ygritte had a crush on him. And that was absolutely impossible, because Ygritte would have never had a crush on nobody, ever, and certainly she wouldn't have had it for him. On the contrary, Jon was almost one hundred percent sure Ygritte hated him.

-She already is in trouble.- he replied, but Grenn hit him on his arm and shoot him a dirty look. And that's how Jon did it, he called Ygritte by her name and she calmed down. Immediately, he found Theon Greyjoy's eyes staring still at him. He didn't know precisely what the illustrator was thinking in that moment, but he knew he returned his dislike. He was sure of that.

 

 

 

-I'll say it again: she's head over hills for you. You should take her on a date.- Sam exclaimed, once they could finally get out of school.

-She said she would have smashed my face.- Jon let him notice, as he spotted the red haired girl walking away with a quick pace, not looking at anyone.

-That's the way girls want you to understand they're into you!- the boy continued, making Pyp burst out laughing: -Sure, because you're an expert!-

-Well, I am, since I'm the only one who...-

-Sam!- suddenly everybody stared at their friend, amused and surprised.

-You found someone? Before I did?!- Grenn laughed and gave his friend an affectionate pat on his shoulder, asking for some more details.

-Her name's Gilly... she's really pretty.- Sam had suddenly blushed after pronouncing the lucky girl's name.

-Gilly like, the one in biology class? Holy shit my friend, you settled in!- Pyp started making questions too. Jon would have wanted to make sone too, but Roy still had to give him the money and then he had to go and pick up Rickon as fast as he could, that's why he said bye to his friends and waited for the redhead to show up. But when he did, he did not have the expression of someone who just got a B or a C+: his face was almost the same color as his hair, and Jon had understood that was the time to runaway, but he did not have the time, because Roy was way too faster than him and too stronger and he had his hand around his neck in a heartbeat.

-I should break all your teeth!- Roy yelled at him.

-What did I do?- Jon asked him, finding difficult to talk, feeling the hand around his throat tightening.

-What did you do?! Mrs Adams fucking found out! She gave me a F! I swear I'm going to kill you!-

Jon didn't know Roy, that's why he was not able to tell why he was so pissed for getting a bad grade. After all, when Jon had asked him some of his writings to see how to write down the essay, he had realized that Roy had many difficulties with writing and that was certainly not his first F. Still, he had never seen him so pissed.

-You said she wouldn't notice! That it was worth a B! That...-

-Hey, Hey! Let him go!-

Jon had waited for a teacher to come more than anything else, in that moment: despite the pain because of the strong grip, he was about to be late to pick Rickon from school once again. At a distance of one single damned day. And he hadn’t spent the whole day crying to be yelled at another time. That’s the reason why when Theon Greyjoy made Roy Johnson loosen his grip, he was more than grateful for that. But it was late, and Rickon would have been out of school at any minute, and he couldn’t leave him alone. He would have thanked him next Wednesday: now he had to run.

 

He was just four minutes late and thank god Rickon was there waiting for him. With Jon’s surprise the kid was not alone: he was with the janitor Jon had talked to the day before. Rickon was obviously all smiles and chattering, and Jon noticed how the old woman’s face had unbelievably softened since the last time he had seen her.

He called for his little brother and took him by the hand, then he said to the woman: -Thank you, Mrs.-

She huffed, lightly: -You said you were never late, didn’t you?-

-Something came up... also this time.- it basically was the same problem of the day before, but this was something Jon wasn’t willing to point out.

-Is everything alright?- she asked him, and right there she seemed worried. Jon blushed, embarrassed, but he answered her anyway: -Yeah, everything’s... good. Just some issues at school. Now we really have to go, our brothers will be home soon. Thank you once again.-

Rickon waved at the woman as he was dragged away by Jon: -Bye Mrs Agatha!-

The woman smiled lightly at him, she waved at the kid and then said to Jon: -If I were you I’d talk with your brother, about your problems at school. He seems like a smart guy.-

Jon didn’t answer that: he just excused with a gesture of his head and he walked away. She was a woman working with kids, Rickon’s elementary school’s employee, and yes, Jon would have preferred that his brother had stayed with a teacher instead of her, but she was still a janitor that worked close to children. What upset him was that she had talked with Rickon about their family: who knows what she was thinking now, a twenty five year old young man with three brothers to look after, one of them that was never on time to pick up the youngest one from school. Maybe she would have called someone. Social workers, the police, somebody that made sure Robb was not ruining three kids’ lives.

-Rickon, what did you and the Mrs talk about?- Jon started the conversation leaving it up to Rickon to explain everything, without asking too many questions: he knew that when Rickon started talking he never stopped. Not by chance, the kid started jumping around, smiling, obliging Jon to tighten his grip on his hand, so that the little boy could move but not run away from him.

-She said her daughter works on planes! But not like her husband, she doesn’t drive ‘em, but she can speak many languages! Her husband died in a plane crash so I asked her if she was sad and she said that it’s been a veeery looong time, so I told her that my parents are gone and now Robb’s our parents and she told me she has a cat named Butter that keeps her company and so I told her I don’t have a cat but I have two other brothers and she said Robb’s a good guy and that...- Rickon’s high spirits seemed to be turned off. Jon really couldn’t blame him: if he still had something to be happy about that morning, he had lost it too. Because Cersei Lannister was standing in front of their house.

-Jon, Rickon. It’s such a pleasure to see you again. It’s been a while.- said the woman.

“Can’t say the same” wanted to answer Jon, but he knew he would have screwed up. He responded to the woman’s smile with one forced just as much: he had to be polite, kind, behaved, basically he had to make a million of little things that could convince her that Robb was an amazing guardian.

-Good afternoon, Miss Lannister. You’re waiting for Robb, am I right? He should be here within a minute, get comfortable.-

He opened the door and let the woman entering the house first, suggesting her to sit on the couch. Once she was out of reach, Jon kneeled at Rickon’s height: -Hey...- he told him softly, tapping him on the cheek with one finger.

-It’s alright. Show the witch what a good boy you are, okay?-

If Robb, Jon and Bran detested Cersei, Rickon was frightened by her: he didn’t see Cersei as the woman who wanted to throw up roadblocks and that showed up when she wanted to catch them off guard; to Rickon, Cersei’s visits meant that things were not fine and that she was the one who would have taken him away. The one that would have divided them all.

The little boy reluctantly obeyed his older brother and laid on the carpet, grabbing a puzzle: it was the only quiet game he had, and he didn’t feel like starting a battle between unicorns and dinosaurs in front of the social worker.

-Would you like something to drink?- Jon asked, swinging on his tiptoes and hoping that Robb would have come there fast: he felt uncomfortable with her, he felt manipulated.

-Oh come on Jon, Robb forces you to be a butler to anyone who enters this house?-

Jon bit his tongue: now she was manipulating him. He sat on the armchair, next no Rickon, and he waited, as a ritual, for Cersei to start with uncomfortable questions.

-How’s Bran doing? Is he still on a wheelchair?- she asked, staring at him fully, in search of weakness.

-His cast will be removed in a month and half. Then therapies will start. He should begin using crutches in a few, anyway.- Jon answered, clearing his voice with a cough. In that instant, they heard the ticking of a set of keys and the door opening: Jon read the discouragement in Robb and Bran’s eyes immediately, and so did Cersei because she stood up, satisfied, and approached them:-Robb, Bran! I decided to come by a little bit earlier, to surprise you.-

-Hello, social worker Lannister. We can set up in the kitchen, if you’d like. Jon, could you please help Bran, if you don’t mind?- Robb was rigid, but he was trying to keep his control. Jon nodded steadily and was about to stand up from the armchair, but Cersei blocked him by raising her hand: -Actually, I would like to ask you a question, Robb. And I want your brothers to be present.-

Jon held his breath and so did Robb and Bran. Rickon just held onto the brother nearest him, and Jon made him sit on his lap: his little heart was beating so fast, and the last thing Rickon had to do was crying in front of the social worker. He tried to comfort him by caressing his back, as Robb said: -Go on.-

Cersei crossed her arms and made one of her typical satisfied smiles: -How long have you been abusing your brother?-

Jon felt the ground missing underneath his feet. Bran paled and Rickon had stayed where he was, since he probably did not understand the meaning of the sentence. Robb had set up his mind, trying to understand if the words he had heard were the same she had pronounced. Then he exploded.

-How dare you to think I’m abusing my brothers?! I love them, and I wouldn’t be doing all this if I didn’t love them! I would never hurt them, I would never even tap them!-

Robb was now pale too and Cersei was happier than ever. She looked at Jon: -Then, can you tell me why your brother has red bruises on his neck? They seem pretty recent.-

Robb turned to Jon with his eyes open wide and Jon rested a hand on his neck just to remove it right after: Roy had left him bruises for holding that tight and Cersei believed his brother had done that.

-Robb does not hit me!- he yelled.

-It was some guy at school! One that punches everyone!-

Jon was trying to help his brother, to tell the truth, but Cersei turned the thing to her advantage: -You don’t know your brother’s being bullied, Robb?-

Robb began shaking his head: -I don’t...-

-I’m not being bullied!- Jon stepped in once again. -This guy decides someone to punch everyday! Robb has nothing to do with it, he’s a good parent, I swear! Look the house: everything’s fine! Bran is so good at school and Rickon is full of friends! Robb is...-

He was going to say “an amazing dad”, but Cersei interrupted him. Or, better, she totally ignored him, because she remained focused on Robb: -In case you’ve been wondering, Robb Stark, it did not go well. From now on you might expect visits anytime without a warning. I could be here tomorrow. In a month. Or maybe tonight. Goodbye.-

And in the same way she entered (proud, satisfied and suddenly) Cersei left, and the living room fell silent.

-Robb...- Jon tried to say, but his brother rushed in front of him and grabbed his face between his hands.

-Who did this to you, Jon?- he asked him, lightly making him raise his face with one hand and touching his throat softly with the other.

-Does it hurt?-

Jon nodded but tried to take the conversation back it where it was: -Robb, Cersei...-

-I don’t care about her, Jon! At least, not right now! You’re hurt and that’s the only thing I want to worry about! Let’s go to the bathroom.- Jon followed Robb with a reluctant pace. He noticed how his brother was running his hands on his hair and face and how pale he still was, and he got that: Cersei had now found the motivation that would have managed to take Robb’s brother away from him. Violence. She had accused Robb of hitting Jon. The most absurd thing Jon had ever heard: Robb never hurt anyone, Robb was the overprotective big brother that right now was spreading lotion on his bruises.

-They won’t take you away from me.- said Robb, firmly, staring at Jon right in the eyes.

-Robb, I didn’t think she could end up saying that you... I’m so sorry...- Jon was about to cry again. He felt like a child, a useless suckling that always cried and never took action when there were problems. He hated himself. Robb took his face between his hands: -Don’t you even try to blame yourself, Jon: you’ve been hurt. It was a misunderstanding. Our family is working and if Cersei wants to come and visit us whenever she likes, well she can do that: my work is stable and it maintains us, and you are three amazing boys. She has no reason to take you away from me, alright?-

And as Robb held him, gently because of the bruises on his throat, Jon tried with all his strength to believe him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... that was... hm. I don’t know how it turned out actually.


	7. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry to say that I won’t be able to update until 9-10-11 of July, but I hope to come up with a very long chapter then.
> 
> For now, enjoy this fluffy thing here, to make up from last time’s shitty chapter. :)

Bran asked to be put to bed earlier, that night: his excuse was that he really wanted to finish reading his book, but Robb knew that the kid wanted him and Jon to be left alone. After all, Robb and Jon had much to discuss, in that period. So he tucked him in and left the lamp on the nightstand on, then he handed him his book.

-Robb, why do you think Cersei wants us to leave so bad?-

Bran asked that question all the times Cersei showed up, and Robb still had not been able to find an answer that could give him a valid explanation: the point was that he didn't know how to explain it either. Robb was not a bad brother, he had a job and he didn't have any criminal history. The boys never got in serious trouble. He was twenty-five, he was an adult, and they lived in their own house, not in some flat. He understood how hard it would have seemed for a boy his age to dive into the role of full-time parent, but he wasn't struggling: the kids were alright. So why did Cersei have to be so obsessed with him and try to take away from him what was left of his family? Sansa and Arya were away, and that already hurt him. Robb kept on repeating himself that if the judge had given him his brothers' custody, it was because he had considered him worthy of it. And Robb was worth it. He didn't answer Bran's question: he fixed the pillow behind his head and kissed him on his forehead.

-Don't switch the light off too late, okay?-

Bran nodded, already completely dived in his book. Robb had noticed for quite a while how Bran had begun reading more than he usually did: with the leg injury there were not so many things he could still do, so that was why Robb supposed that the most exiting one was taking refuge in another world, a world where maybe things went better than in the real one. Or at least, in the book the dragon was killed, while on the other side the dragon had decided to attack repeatedly and all of sudden. Robb was not able to kill a dragon, but he was able to raise three kids with no parents, and that made him valiant just as much as all the heroes in the world: he didn't have superpowers, but he was terribly close. No superhero, for example, would have ever managed to convince Rickon to go to bed after only one episode of his favorite cartoon, and not after two, like it happened every night. But that was also a particular night: Rickon was a bit down in the dumps, and that didn't suit him at all. He was lying down with his head on Jon's thigh, who was distractedly stroking his hair, him also watching the TV: Jon was getting through a lot right now, and he had come to a point where only children shows seemed to distract him, in Robb's opinion.

Rickon was already almost asleep, so it was easier for Robb to pick him up. Instinctively, the little boy rested his head on his shoulder, as Robb and Jon exchanged a sad look. Robb really wanted to hold Rickon tight and never let him go. He wanted to do so with all of his brothers and he hated that his arms weren't big enough to enclose them all. On the verge of his room's door, Robb heard Rickon sniffing: the baby of the family was crying. The little earthquake, the little boy that constantly smiled and laughed. His sweetheart, his baby boy, was crying on his shoulder.

-Rickon. Hey, hey...- he tried to look him in the face, but the kid was forcing his head on his shoulder and Robb succeeded just after the third try, and still, Rickon kept his eyes elsewhere.

-What's going on?- he whispered him, but the question was obvious even to a five year-old like the little one: Rickon clenched his hands in two small fists and admitted: -The social worker scares me.-

If it had been Bran, Jon, Arya, Sansa, anybody, Robb would have answered "me too". Because Cersei scared the hell out of him. But if a five year old little boy thought that his older brother, in this case his main reference point, his major influence, was scared by the same thing that scared him, Rickon would have been even more frightened.

Robb tried to comfort him, but he realized the words he was saying were also for himself, and not just for his youngest brother: -Rickon, she did not say she'll take you away.-

-But she said it went bad! And that she'll come back...- Rickon let a sob escape his mouth, and Robb responded to it with a caress on his arm: -That is because, as you already know, she kind of likes to annoy other people. But she has no reason to make you leave.-

Rickon's lower lip started trembling: -But... but she said you're using Jon, and... and that's a bad thing, isn't it? But is it true?-

Robb didn't lose time with correcting the kid's grammar, because in the deep of his heart he hoped he never had to know the meaning of that word. He just stated the facts: -No, Rickon. I didn't do anything to Jon. Cersei misunderstood. And since what she thinks of me is not true, this means that everything is alright. You, Jon and Bran will stay with me, even if she has to come here everyday. Do you understand me?-

-I don't want her here everyday, can't you send her away?- Rickon wiped one of his blue eyes, which was a good sign: he was calming down.

Robb lightly smiled at him: -No honey, unfortunately I can't, even though I'd be really pleasured to do that.-

-She said you make Jon do the butler...- Rickon revealed, as if he could somehow convince his brother to change his mind. Robb stared at the little boy with eyes open wide and he opened his mouth, faking shock: -I'm not making Jon do anything!- he protested. -You know too that he never listens to me!-

Luckily, that sentence managed to rip a small laugh away from Rickon. That clear and joyful sound was music for Robb's ears: even when his parents were still alive, he had thought often that the hardest thing a parent had to do was comforting their kids. When it was about a skinned knee, or a broken leg (as it had happened) Robb knew what to do. When Bran had fallen and was screaming because of the amount of pain, Robb had ran by his side and kept on repeating him "look at me, don't look at your leg, just look at me. The ambulance is coming.". Robb knew what to do when serious injuries were involved, he was able to calm Rickon down with a kiss on his cut and a blue bandage with dinosaurs, and he knew how to take care of Jon when he had the flu and spent the night throwing up (something that happened only once and that Robb really hoped it would not repeat again). But if one of his little boys was down in the dumps, or sad, or scared, well, it was way harder: Robb didn't know how Bran could feel with not being able to walk; he didn't know what to do, still knowing how much Rickon was suffering whenever he saw Cersei entering their house, this woman that had their lives in the palm of her hand and all the older ones were talking and talking but he didn't understand. Robb never knew what to say, because the truth was uncomfortable but he could not keep it away from him. Making it sound fun and encouraging him to look on the bright side were the only things he could do. And at least it worked with Rickon, because he was still young.

The little boy yawned, and Robb took that as the chance to finally put him to bed: -All right, it's time for bed, sweet boy.- he quickly kissed his cheek, as Rickon nodded.

Bran was still awake when Robb opened the door and he was still focused on his book. Robb tucked Rickon in and was happy to see that the little boy was already about to fall asleep: every time he was about to doze off he blinked a few times and curled up.

-Do you want your plush, baby?- Rickon nodded, burying his face against the pillow. Robb handed him his favorite stuffed animal, an old teddy bear full of patches that Rickon held tight to his chest. Softened, as it happened all the times he stared at his little brother, Robb kissed him on his forehead: -Goodnight sweetie. I love you.-

-I love you too...- Rickon whispered.

Robb caressed his cheek, smiling: -Say goodnight to Bran, come on.- he told him. Rickon whispered a "night Bran" that was returned distractedly, then he closed his eyes. Robb sighed: finally he was alright.

He approached Bran with a little less stress on his body: -Don't switch the light off too late.-

Bran's eyes did not leave the book, but he still answered: -You already said that.-

Robb resisted the urge to ruffle his hair, because otherwise the both of them would have ended up laughing and Rickon would have woken up. So he nodded and pointed at the book: -Tell me when you're done with it, so we'll go to the book store and get you another one.-

Bran completely removed his attention from the book and turned to his brothers, eyes bright as a pair of stars: -Thank you, Robb!-

-For what?- Robb told him goodnight with a smile on his face but when he entered the living room the smile disappeared: that scene reminded him the night before too much, with Jon on the couch, head down and an uncomfortable conversation about to happen. He sat next to his brother and stared intensely at him, pronouncing one single question: -What's his name?-

Jon sighed, lingering for a bit, before answering: -Roy Johnson.-

-Can you explain me what happened?- Robb patiently waited for an explanation from his brother but it seemed that it would have never come out. Jon was silent, and the bruises on his neck where still in sight.

-I can't be cool if you come home filled with bruises. Not even if you tell me it won't happen again because that asshole will find someone else to beat up tomorrow. I have to take measures, Jon.-

Finally, Jon found the words to say: -He does... he doesn't beat up someone different everyday. I said that because otherwise the homework thing would have come up and... Roy held his hand around my neck because the teacher found out it was someone else who wrote the essay.-

-And when did this happen?- Robb asked: he knew bullying was frequent in high schools, but he also knew that it never went unnoticed, and he wished that somebody, some older student, a teacher, or even some beginners, would have intervened: in a high school the hallways are never empty, you just need to be brave enough too step up for the victim's own good. And yes, maybe the students were scared of such a strong boy, but it was a teacher and janitor's duty to make sure no violence happened at school.

-Right after the bell rang.- Jon answered, crossing his legs upon the couch.

-In or out the gates?- Robb wanted to know: if the thing had happened out of the school's walls, the principal could have told him that that was none of his business. If it had happened inside, instead, even though the bell had already rang, it was.

-In.-

-And nobody saw you? Nobody tried to stop him?- _Say yes. Do it for my mental sanity and for my patience._

Jon nodded: -The man of the illustration class. The one who taught us this morning. He came to us and yelled at Roy to let me go. I don't know what he told him later, I ran to Rickon.-

Robb didn't know if he had to feel relieved or less: he was grateful for that teacher for making sure Jon wouldn't have gotten more hurt. What worried him was the fact that if this man didn't step in, who knows how his brother would have come home. He couldn't stay impassive in front of something like that.

-Jon, I want to talk with this man. Ask him what happened. And then I want to talk with the parents of the boy who did this to you. And then I'll talk with the principal, to make sure nothing like this ever happens again. Do you think this teacher will be fine with coming with me to the principal? So he can say what he's seen.- Robb grabbed the remoter and switched the tv off because Jon seemed to be paying more attention to it than to him. Not that the thing surprised him that much: Jon never liked tasking about himself, not even when Robb asked him how his day had school went or the afternoon with his friends, so he imagined him to be closing up like a hedgehog when the conversation wanted him a victim of bullying.

-It's a little bit weird, actually...- the boy started.

-I mean, he's not a teacher, and... he teaches only on Wednesday, with Miss Harris. And... he seems like an asshole.-

Robb laughed and that sudden excess of sincerity: he ruffled Jon's hair and checked the bruises on his neck once again.

-Well, I still have to talk with this asshole. Can you get his number from some other teacher?- he insisted, and was happy to see Jon nodding.

-Now can I watch TV?-

Robb handed him the remote with a smirk on his lips: -Only If you're watching something for your age.-

Immediately, Jon slapped him on the shoulder: -It's Mr Bean! Nobody's too old for Mr Bean!-

Jon turned the tv on, so that the cartoon could show up to Robb's amused eyes.

-Stay with me?- Jon asked, his big sweet eyes on sight. He was sixteen, but Robb was not able to tell him no when he put up that cute face. He agreed with an "If I have to" and Jon threw his arms around his neck within a second. He huffed, faking irritation, and got comfortable with him in his arms: -You're the clingiest teenage of the world.-

-You're only saying this because you never saw Grenn with his little sister.- Jon replied, eyes stuck on the television.

Robb kissed his hair: -I'm sorry if I didn't devote enough time to you, in this last period.- he apologized, but Jon looked at him in confusion: -You always devote me enough time. It's just that this last two days have kicked our asses. Don't blame yourself, I was sincere when I told Cersei you're a good parent, you know?-

Maybe those words where what Robb needed to hear for a year and a half by now, and the fact that it was Jon, the oldest, the brother he considered the hardest one to raise, to say that, fulfilled his heart with tenderness and admiration.

-Jon, If you'd like tomorrow I'll leave the kids to our neighbor and we're going to the mall downtown. What do you say? Just you and me.- Robb suggested: he trusted their neighbor, he had left Bran and Rickon at her house a few times before and they never complained, because as it seemed, she had a dog and old women don't have dogs, they have cats. According to Rickon, she was instead the "coolest one". The kids would have been fine with spending the afternoon with her, and Robb needed to spend some time alone with Jon.

-Are you sure, Robb? And if Cersei shows up?- Jon said, reluctantly.

Robb shrugged: -She would find something wrong anyway. Perhaps, it's better than leaving them home alone. Come on, you can get what you couldn't get yesterday.-

Jon bit his lip and his muscles suddenly tensed, in Robb's arms. The older boy looked up to the ceiling and waited for Jon to tell him what he had done this time: the fact of staying motionless when he had done something wrong was a thing Jon did since he was a kid, when Robb was fifteen and he caught the six year old in his room. Those times were totally different from now, if Robb thought about it: he was a teen, Jon a shy little boy, Sansa was a little princess, Arya a small baby with one hell of an attitude and their mother was carrying Bran in her womb. Rickon would have made his first step into the world no earlier than five years later. Everything was so different now: mom and dad were gone, Sansa and Arya had another family and Rickon probably did not remember his parents' faces.

Robb shook his head to get away from those thoughts and called Jon to tell him to spit it out: the boy curled up in a small ball.

-It was a job interview but I canceled it.-

For a second, Robb was about to add five more days to his grounding: it was always the same story, he never learnt. Still, he had just asked him to spend an afternoon out with him and one of the main rules of his grounding was "staying home". So fuck the punishment, fuck work, fuck Cersei and fuck it all.

Robb playfully pulled his brother's curls, whispering a "you must start listening to me", followed right after by a: -We're going anyway and that's it: I want to buy you a new sweater, the one you have always on sucks.-

Still staying next to Jon, Robb called Blair to tell her that he could have not worked the extra hours in the afternoon: he was expecting the end of the world, but Blair ended up being more understanding than he thought. "Hope he'll get better soon" she said, thinking one of Robb's brothers had the flu or wasn't feeling well. And that understandable, she had probably heard Robb talking with some colleague about not being able to go and pick Jon from school when he wasn't feeling good.

He put the phone back in his pocket and stared at the television: in the end Jon was right, nobody was too old for Mr Bean.

 

 

-Behave to Mrs Danvers, okay? Rickon, be careful with the gnomes.- Robb said the day after, while busy fixing Rickon's t-shirt the best he could, since the little boy had stumbled on the ground about five seconds before.

-It happened once!- the youngest kid exclaimed, on his own defense. Robb pursed his lips: -And once is enough.- he reminded him.

He kissed the kids goodbye and waved at Mrs Danvers, as Jon smiled to them all. They were surrounded by a weird sensation once the two brothers got in the car: they were doing what two brothers that get along well usually do; going to the mall, spending time together. Jon did not remember the last time that happened, or at least the last time it was him and Robb alone. Not that he disliked his younger brothers' company, at all, but when their parents were still alive Jon remembered that when Robb came home for holidays or when they went to his place for the weekend, the two of them always took a day for them alone. They were the two oldest brothers after all and besides Robb benigma nine years older than him, Jon considered him the closest to his age, or the most suitable one to give him advices.

Robb started the engine and turned on the radio.

-Hey Robb.- Jon said.

-hm?- his brother turned down the radio, stopping at a red light.

-I know that I'm technically grounded, but... everybody's going to be at Grenn's on Saturday and it's been a while since I've spent some time with them...- Jon tired that hoping to convince him: yes, he was grounded, but Robb was carrying him around. He would have not insisted if Robb had told him no, but it was worth a try.

Robb carefully stared at him, then he nodded: -You can go, Jon.-

Once he said those words, the teen's face lit up: -Seriously? But... I'm grounded.-

Robb shrugged: -I've noticed too that you're not spending so much time with Grenn and the others. And I'm worried about you, so I want you to be with your friends.-

Jon dangerously leaned forward to thank Robb with a kiss on his cheek, which his brother responded to by looking up: -Somebody will end up thinking we're a couple if you don't stop being clingy, are you aware of that?- he told him, starting to drive when the green light flashed.

-Who, old middle aged women? Fuck them all.- Jon hissed, flopping back on his seat.

-Oi!- exclaimed Robb, once he heard the swear word.

-What? Bran and Rickon are not here and you curse all the time!- Jon defended himself, chuckling and resting his feet above the glove compartment.

-I only curse when I'm angry and get your feet off!- Robb playfully hit him on the knee, ending up making his brother obey.

-Why should old women go the hell?- he asked then.

Jon put on a grossed out face, as if he had just bit a lemon: -They believe things that aren't real. Every time I'm with Bran or Rickon there's always one of them hypothesizing my life.-

-Like?-

-Like "look at that young man taking care of his little brothers".-

Robb's eyes were firmly staring at the street but his ears were listening: -But this is a true thing.-

-I know but I'd like it better if they stopped: mind your own business, Jesus Christ. I hear them saying things like "he probably is their babysitter" or "he's grounded and has to look after the younger brother" and these things annoy me: they know nothing. Nothing. Why can't they stay home watching their soap operas instead of imagining my life?!- the boy snapped, not being able to stop that river of words.

Robb frowned: -Easy there, Jon: it's okay.- he told him.

-Just ignore them, Jon. It's not hard.-

-It bothers me anyway.- Jon crossed his arms on his chest and Robb smiled at him: -I know buddy, but these people will have nothing to do with you. So why should you care about what they say?-

Jon didn't reply, so Robb turned the radio up once again. For the rest of the way, they talked about music, their brothers and their sisters.

It was in the moment they arrived at the mall that things started getting surprisingly funny for Robb and embarrassing of Jon: -Do I really have to try this on?-

Robb handed him a tan sweatshirt, trying not to drop the stack of clothes he was holding, and nodded vigorously: -Absolutely yes.-

Jon groaned: -You said we would have picked one!-

-I lied: all of your sweaters suck. Now come on, try that one too.- Robb didn't care about his brother's complains, and he stared amused at his brother as he pulled the dressing room curtain.

When Jon came back with the tan sweatshirt on, Robb's eyes softened and he almost let all the clothes fall into the ground: -You look so cute in that!- he exclaimed.

Jon closed his eyes and pursed his lips: -You're so gay when you act like this.- he complained.

In response, Robb winked at him.

-Can we go to eat now, please?- Jon pleased, taking off the sweatshirt. Robb stared at him in astonishment: Jon was a simple and shy boy, and to his older brother's eyes he would have always looked small. Yet, now Robb had to admit that his sixteen year old little brother had one hell of a body.

-Hey little bro, where did you get that pretty body from?-

Jon's skin was quite pale, that's why Robb smiled when he saw how red his face had become in comparison to it.

-Robb! Quit it and let's go eat!- exclaimed the boy, stretching out to grab his usual grey sweatshirt. Robb stopped him before he could wear it and rested the stack of clothes in his arms: -Just one last thing!- he decided, and then he started wandering around the shop beneath Jon's eyes, who was fighting a very hard battle against the will to hit his head against the dressing room wall. Robb came back a few minutes later with a white shirt and a proud smile on his face.

-Forget it.- Jon spoke.

-Don't make a fuss, I'm sure you'll look great in it!- Robb said, grabbing the clothes from Jon's hands and handing him the shirt.

-Robb, I don't want it!- Jon insisted, staring at the shirt in disdain: he didn't wear that kind of clothes, they were far too fancy for him.

-Come on Jon, what do you wear when you're with your friends?-

-Not a shirt.-

Robb sighed: -You try this. For me.-

Jon didn't dress like that. Wearing the shirt would have made him feel different, too much elegant. And Jon was not elegant. Jon wore sweatshirts or t-shirts and shabby sneakers. That thing wasn't made for him, that was made for Robb.

As if he was reading his mind, Robb stood up on his toes: -You just have to try it on, we're not going to take it if you don't like how it looks on you.-

Jon knew Robb. He knew that if Robb had liked how the shirt looked on him he would have bought it anyway and he would eventually have forced him to wear that. Damn if he knew it, he did that specially with Bran and Rickon. That was why the right thing to do was saying a final "no" and ending it. But Jon was hungry and Robb knew how to be annoying when he really wanted to. So he closed the blue dressing room curtain and put the shirt on: he felt like he was someone else. The shirt was light, and it fully hugged his body: Jon was not used to see himself like that, he wasn't ashamed of his body but he was used to see it in other clothes. He was not used to that, but after all the thing wasn't bothering him: it was just a weird feeling, different from the ordinary. Maybe, if he and his friends had started visiting more "cool" places he would have dressed like that way before.

-Jon, you done?- Robb's voice came unexpected to his ears and he stopped staring at his reflection in the mirror. He opened the curtain and shrugged, feeling his brother's eyes all over him.

-Look at how beautiful you are!- Jon could imagine Robb's tender smile even with his eyes looking firmly on the tip of his shoes.

Robb approached him to adjust the collar of the shirt and roll the sleeves up: -We're taking it, aren't we? Shit Jon, how come you still haven't introduced me to someone? You're so pretty!-

-Robb...- Jon's blush spread on his cheeks and on the tip of his nose.

-Robb what? Come on, take it off so we can pay and then we can go eat something.- Robb walked away from the dressing room spot with that proud smile on his face, as Jon looked at the mirror one last time and thought of his brother's words: he didn't like anyone, right now. Like, nobody liked _him_ : Jon was too shy to make the first move and then, he didn't even know _what_ he liked exactly.

He started unbuttoning his shirt.

 

 

-Jon, do you like boys or girls?-

The teen almost choked on his milkshake: they were sitting on one of the external tables of a bar inside the mall, when Robb had asked him such an uncomfortable question.

-Robb!- exclaimed Jon, shocked.

-What?- Robb took a sip of his cappuccino, calm as if he had asked his brother whether he preferred strawberries or pears.

-Not now, not here!- Jon pointed out, covering his face with his hands.

-But it's a normal question. And I can help you, if you're unsure or you're having a crisis.- the older brother said, but to be honest Jon only wanted to bury himself alive.

-Yeah, but it's personal!- he yelled.

Robb rolled his eyes: -I get it, I get it. At some other time, then. But you won't get away from it. You want some fries?-

Jon shook his head and Robb stood up from the table with a huff: -I'll get them anyway: that cute body of yours will survive, don't worry.- and he poked his side.

-Robb!- Jon exclaimed, flinching.

His brother ruffled his hair, laughing: -I like to annoy you, little brother.- he announced, stepping away, towards the counter.

Jon crossed his arms on the table and buried his face against them: how did Robb find out he still was not sure about his sexual preferences? Jon had never had a relationship with anybody, nor some experience with boys or girls of any kind. He didn't even have had his first kiss yet, goddamnit. When he was his age, Robb had probably had the chance to experiment any form of love and in a thousand of different ways. But Jon was not like Robb, Jon was insecure. Even with "that cute body of his".

-...I already told you: yes. I got this, tomorrow morning you'll get the complete sketches and the...-

Despite he only had one occasion to hear that voice, Jon remembered how Theon Greyjoy spoke. That's why when he heard him near him, his head stood up in a second: Greyjoy was wearing an unbuttoned checked shirt and a white t-shirt, a pair of red Converse on his feet and he was holding his phone in one hand and a bunch of enormous canvas in the other. There was just something about him that made him look like a VIP, Jon wouldn't have been surprised if some paparazzi or a crowd of girls gone wild would have appeared. But despite his (their) dislike, Jon owed him one.  _So let’s get it over with quick._

He stood up from the table, leaving there his shopping bags, and quickly approached the illustrator: -Mr Greyjoy!- he called him, embarrassed.

The young man stopped his pace and turned to face the voice that had called him: once he saw the kid, he let out a "ugh" that made Jon feel even more awkward.

-What? Can't you see I'm on the phone?- he told him, annoyed.

Not intending the sentence as a "get lost", as Greyjoy would have wanted, Jon whispered a: -I...-

Impatient, Greyjoy groaned and told the voice on the other side of the phone: -Listen, I'll call you later.-

He ended the call, settled the canvas underneath his arm and looked at Jon in the same way people look at mosquitos on full summer: -I'm in a rush.-

Jon clenched his fists, deciding to go straight to the point: after all, he would have done his part.

-I wanted to thank you for yesterday.- he threw out, victim of a total embarrassment, and noticed how on Greyjoy's mouth a smirk terribly similar to Cersei's had appeared. He reminded him of her so much that a feeling of antipathy replaced the discomfort.

-You shouldn't be wandering around busting people’s balls, especially if they're bigger than you, you know that? What's your name? Jack?- said Greyjoy.

-My name is Jon.- the boy made clear, irritated. But then he added, with a calmer tone: -I did not bust his balls. It's more complicated than that.-

Theon Greyjoy clicked with his tongue and raised both of his brows: -Yep. Too bad that I don't give a shit.- he replied, and was about to leave.

 _Hell no_  Jon thought. _Robb already has to take a morning and an afternoon off to talk with the principal and with Roy’s parents, he won’t lose any other work hour if you’re here, now._  

-My brother would like to talk to you. Because you helped me.- he said, but Theon Greyjoy rolled his eyes: -Listen. Talk with Miss Harris. I have to go no...-

-Please, could you sit with us for a moment? It won't take more than five minutes.- Jon insisted. He did not want to throw away that chance: like Robb had said, he had to talk with that asshole.

-Please, he... Roy hurt me and my brother is really worried about me.- Jon rested his hand on the collar of his sweatshirt and lightly pulled it down, so that he could show Theon the red marks on his throat: they were not as red as the day before, bless the lotion Robb had given him, but they were still clearly visible and, most of all, they still hurt.

Luckily for him, Theon's stare seemed a little bit less irritated, so much that he looked at the red marks more than Jon had expected.

-Then let's sit.- he said, in the end.

With a relieved sigh, Jon guided him towards the table where they sat in front of each other. Robb still hadn't come back.

-Do we have to stay here and look at each other in the eyes for some other time, or...- Theon started. Jon turned his head to the bar and pointed at Robb, still in line, talking on the phone, probably with their neighbor to be sure Bran and Rickon were doing fine.

-That's my brother. He should be back soon.- Jon supposed. Theon tapped his right hand's fingers on the table, then decided to begin the conversation alone: -Does he often beat you?-

Taken by surprise, Jon raised and lowered his glance, starting to play with his sweatshirt laces: -It was just yesterday.-

-He said you got him a F. Why, you didn't let him copy?- the illustrator guessed.

Jon shook his head: -No, I wrote an essay for him and I got paid for that, but his teacher found out.-

Theon Greyjoy raised his brows, surprised: -Well Jon, you're not the nerd I thought you were. Not completely, at least.-

Jon ignored him, so Theon said, in a lower tone: -Aren't you afraid that now, after what happened, he might start beating you daily?-

Of course he was: Jon was small and short, Roy was a half giant. And what terrified him the most was that Roy had managed to hurt him without trying that much. That's why Jon nodded, slowly.

-Never thought about taking some self-defense lessons or something like that?- Theon wrote something on his phone, typing surprisingly fast, then he put the phone back on the table.

-He's too much bigger than me.- Jon said, avoiding to say "and I can't do it".

Theon rolled his eyes: -Then be sure not to do stupid things for some stupid gorilla that you can't handle. Easy, isn't it?-

-You don't get it, it's the first time it happens! Nobody has ever told me their teacher found out...- Jon started, exasperated, but Theon bursted out laughing, preventing him from finishing: -So you're doing this homework thing for other people like... like for a living! You're... like some essay dealer or something!-

The comparison with drugs made Jon feel the vomit coming up his throat, but he repressed it with all his might: it loiled like he was talking to Robb when he was pissed. But this was not Theon Greyjoy's pissed off behavior, that was Theon Greyjoy's behavior and that was that. Actually, in some ways, Theon Greyjoy _did_ remind him of Robb: before their parents' accident, Robb always had that relaxed, confident, ironic attitude. Of course, Robb stayed the best person that Jon had ever had the pleasure to spend time with, whether it was before or later he became his legal guardian, but _damn_.

Suddenly, Jon wished that Theon Greyjoy and Robb didn't have to meet anymore.

He was distracted from his thoughts and taken violently back on Earth when he felt a strong arm wrapping protectively around his shoulders: Robb had sat on the chair next to him and he had urgently tossed the fries on the table, only to hold Jon to his side and look at Theon deadly in the eyes.

Jon's glance moved from Theon Greyjoy to Robb a few times: Robb looked like he wanted to punch him straight in the face, but Theon was smiling, instead. Not a Cersei smile, because his intentions did not seem bad, but to Jon, that smile didn't sound good at all, especially because it did not disappear not even when his brother opened his mouth for the first time, saying: -Hi, I'm Robb. May I know why you're talking to my underage little brother?-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Yeah. It happened. Robb and Theon. In the same room. Together. With Jon. And Theon is Jon’s teacher. Sort of. And... yeah, I wanted to write more about it but in the end I decided to leave it up for the next chapter, where we’ll see Theon’s thoughts about our favorite big brother. And obviously Jon’s reaction.


	8. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that part of Eminem’s song “without me” that goes like “guess who’s back, back again” well yeah that’s me.
> 
> A crappy 4K something chapter. I’m sorry. I just came back home and did not have much time to write the long chapter I wanted but I still wanted to write down something for you. And for me. Meh.

Theon was almost about to reconsider the kid, that Jon. After all, it was just thanks to him if he was in front of the hottest guy he had ever seen, right now: he had always been a sucker for men with auburn hair, and those eyes, oh those blue eyes where gorgeous, even though they were staring at him with more disdain than he had ever looked at Jon. But then again the man thought he was hitting on his younger brother (ah! can you imagine?), so he could accept that.

Robb, that was his name, didn't remind him of Jon, much of anything: Robb was way more attractive. And oh, Theon would have gladly slinked with him for a quickie right in that moment, whether the boy was gay or not. And then, fuck, he had a pair of flashy lips that even the straightest men would have wanted to kiss them, just to make sure they were as soft as they looked.

Theon noticed how Jon was staring at him, with those dark eyes always on alert, and suddenly he remembered the reason why he decided to sit on the same table of a kid he didn't like and his good looking brother: when he had stopped the red haired ape, Jon had ran away before Theon could enjoy his more well deserved words of thank, so he had not noticed that something was wrong with the kid. Sure, Theon had seen with his own eyes that Roy hadn't punched him, or kicked him, but he had a set of bruises on his body that would have worried even a heartless man like Theon: how fucking tight did that fucking bully held him to hurt him that much? Maybe, Theon said to himself, if he hadn't arrived on time the boy would have ended up suffocating. He suddenly felt weird when he realized that, even if for entirely selfish reasons, he had done the right thing.

With one single cough, Jon looked at his brother: -No Robb, he's...-

Extending his hand and giving him his most charming smile, Theon interrupted the kid: -Theon Greyjoy. I taught an illustration course to your brother's class just yesterday. He told me you wanted to talk to me.-

Realization made Robb's eyes look even brighter. Since he was a good artist, Theon paid attention to details and movements of the subjects that interested him, and although he really wanted to paint a portrait of this Robb guy (preferably naked, on a bed) it didn't escape him the way he still kept his arm around his brother, when he shook his hand: he was a protective guy. Not possessive, but loving: he got that because he was holding his brother to him with worry, not in rage. His handshake was strong, and he was looking at Theon straight in the eyes. Clean clothes, perfectly styled beard, curly hair but neat. Pale skin, firm look, composed posture. Reassuring smile, even when embarrassed. A nice person, in short. A guy made for steady, stable and lasting relationships. Theon was sure of that: he had learnt to recognize a person on the first impact, by now. He had observed a lot, gone wrong a lot and understood a lot. Now he was certain of what he saw and thought.

-I'm sorry for that, Mr Greyjoy. I'm Robb Stark.- said the young man, with a small hint of remorse in his voice.

Theon smiled at him: -Call me Theon, I'm not an old man.-

Robb answered with a nod: -Okay then, Theon: I would like to know what happened to Jon. He came back home filled with bruises, he said a guy named Roy Johnson did that.-

Theon led the eye from the pretty boy to quickly stare at Jon, whose eyes where wandering around everywhere but on the two people sitting next to him.

-Yes.- Theon confirmed.

-He also told me that you were the one who stopped the guy. And I wanted to thank you.- Robb added, and his tone was scarily serious: he must have been really close to his brother, and that lightly irritated Theon, if he thought about the type of relationship he had with his siblings.

He shrugged: -I couldn't leave him there.- he answered, honestly. And that was true: he couldn't have left him there. Theon was an asshole, but he wasn't cruel. Jon wasn't exactly his kind of favorite person but he couldn't leave him there being punched or chocked. At least, that was what his head was telling him in the presence of Robb Stark: Theon was almost convinced that if Jon alone had been sat on that table, the reason of his good action would have only been egoism: Theon wanted be thanked, that was it.

It was Robb to satisfy him: -I'm really grateful for what you did. If it's no bother, could you tell me how it went? Jon doesn't like talking about it and I wouldn't want him to hide something from me...-

Theon stared at Jon as the boy raised his brow; normal reaction, in Theon's opinion, since Robb was talking as if his brother wasn't there next to them. Still, Jon did not say a word and kept on bouncing his glance from Robb to Theon.

-I didn't see that much, honestly.- Theon started. The truth was that he had completely removed that scene from his mind. He ran a hand through his hair and stared right into Robb's concentrated eyes: -There was this enormous guy who had grabbed a kid by his throat. I realized I had seen the kid something like a few hours before in my class and I ran to him.-

Said like that, Theon thought, he could have passed for a good person.

-He told me Jon had got him a F.- he added.

-I told him to leave him alone and threatened him to bring him to the principal if he had done it again. I couldn't _actually_ bring him there because I'm not a teacher, I don't know how that works, maybe I wouldn't have made things any better. Anyway, he had never seen me, he thought I was a real teacher.-

Robb sighed and ran a hand on his face, turning to his brother: -If that asshole dares to get near you even after I took measures, you have to tell me. Am I clear?-

Theon hated teens and children. Consequently, he found irritating also the people who, unlike him, adored them. Robb, instead, had something charming and sexy while being so protective: maybe it was because of his frown, or his mouth reduced into a strict line or those stinging eyes. This Robb guy was the most beautiful man Theon had ever talked with without the aim to slink with him right after into some toilet to fuck or have some oral sex. He was even more beautiful than _him._

Casting out those thoughts from his head (he had no time to get lost in his memories), Theon brought his attention back on the pretty duet in front of him and saw Jon nodding shyly, head down.

He couldn't resist: -You shouldn't keep on doing what you do, you know? Doing other people's homework, I mean. Not anymore, after what happened yesterday.-

He could barely held back a laugh when Jon rested his eyes on him: oh man, if looks could kill Theon would have died burned alive in less than a second.

-No teacher had ever noticed, alright?! It was just a case!- the boy blurted out, crossing his arms to his chest.

-But who told you this boy will not mention your name to the principal? He's surely not willing to get in trouble because of you, or at least, not alone.- Theon let him notice. His eyes didn’t miss the way Robb's grip had become stronger on the teen's shoulders, despite the man's expression was still calm.

-I'm the one who was beaten up, not him.- Jon huffed, being scolded right away by his brother with an "oi" and a pat on his shoulder. But the phrase did not bother Theon at all, it contributed to entertain him even more: -Yeah, but think about it: it's your fault if he's in this mess. He'll end up in detention for hitting you and for brining the essays you have written: do you really think that some ape like him can handle being in detention while you're having a good time? You, the reason why he's there?-

Theon was almost sure Jon was clenching his fists from under the table, but he couldn't change that: dislike on one side, it was better to be realist in some cases. The marks Jon had on his neck where disturbing, and nobody guaranteed some more would not have been added to them, during the following days.

-I won't end up in detention with him.- Jon said.

Theon shook his head: -You're doing other people's homework, of course you could.-

The teen took a deep breath: -He hit me.- he said, through his teeth.

At that point, Theon would have gladly added that despite he had finished high school by now years ago, he remembered how things went and yes, he could have ended up in detention with that mammoth guy. The thing was annoying him: he was trying to help him, or at least, to show him all the possibilities. Sure, he was doing this just to please the hot brother, but he wasn't doing a bad thing. Why the fuck did that kid have to act like a primadonna even in such a situation?!

Robb, that had meanwhile noticed the upcoming tension, decided to calm things down by barging in the conversation, holding Jon close to him and talking to Theon: -So you think I shouldn't do anything? That I shouldn't talk with the principal or with the guy's parents?-

Theon shrugged: the things was more complicated than that. He didn't know how to explain it, but those were not things that could have been fixed with a scolding or with some extra hours of school.

-I'm not saying this.- Theon started, indulging, in search of the right words to say. He pointed at Jon with his head: -He got hurt and you have to take measures anyway. The thing is that: who tells you that things are going to be okay after that?-

-What do you mean?- the two brothers said in chorus, making Theon shiver: physically, the similarity was almost nothing, but now he started to catch a few behaviors that they both had in common. And he didn't like it at all, specially because he had labeled Jon as the "pain in the ass on duty" and he had put his eyes on Robb.

-I mean that he could pick on Jon anyway, out of school. Or catch him when he's alone.- said Theon. He didn't even know himself what he exactly meant: it surely was not that reassuring. The fact was that somehow he wanted to warn that boy about what would have happened next, the unavoidable. Theon knew how it worked. And he was no good with words, that was a fact, but sometimes he wanted to act like a good man. Or try to.

-What should I do then?- surprisingly, Robb Stark didn't seem mad. Therefore, Theon had started flying with his imagination: he could already see a teen Robb Stark idolized by all the girls at school and envied by the skinny and nerdy boys with glasses. He probably was some team captain. A young Robb Stark was perfect to play the stereotype typical of every stupid comedy movie. The popular jock. The one with good grades. The usual cliche that everybody likes because fuck, just look at those eyes. He obviously didn't know how to handle a bullying situation, how could somebody like him have experimented something like that?

Theon shrugged once again: -Make sure your brother's never left alone, first of all. Or you could just punch that asshole in the face, maybe you could actually knock him out.-

He bit his tongue: did he just pulled out some courtship strategy in the middle of a serious conversation? Did he just unintentionally complimented his body?

_Fun Theon, how long it’s been since you’ve talked normally with someone pretty?_

Too much. Lately Theon just fucked or let himself being fucked. There was almost never an intermediate stage, a small initial conversation, unless the man was particularly good looking, both of them usually went straight to the action. If it happened, they talked a bit when it was over. Talking with a beautiful man that he didn't know in a mall was almost a new experience. And somehow it was, because he had never had the opportunity to talk with a beautiful man  _and his brother_. Brother that, by the way, was staring at him with excessive hate: if Robb hadn't caught his attempt at flirting, Jon fucking did.

-Robb's not a violent man. And then, Roy wasn't even at school today.- made clear the teen, and Theon wondered who was the protective one between the two. Theon rested his eyes from Jon to Robb, who added: -No, that's true. That's why I would like to talk with the principal about what happened. And I'd owe you one if you'd go with me: some teacher's opinion could make a difference.-

No. It couldn't. Like, at all. But if "Robb was not a violent man" maybe he could have said yes. _Fuck it, I’m doing this because I hope to hook up with him._

-I can do that. But I'm not a teacher.- he admitted, pointing on the canvas next to him, on the ground: -I'm an illustrator. I'm at school only on Wednesday, I'm working on the other days.-

Robb took a moment to consider. During that small fraction of time, Theon and Jon's eyes exchanged more words than their mouths could have ever pronounced.

"I hate you" said Jon's.

"Your brother's hot and look at how I enjoy annoying you" Theon ones screamed. Nothing confirmed him that Robb was into men or less, after all he did show no kind of interest in him, but Theon had already analyzed him, and at the moment Robb seemed too concerned for his brother to realize the hot little piece of candy in front of him.

-Hey.- Robb said finally. The two boys' eyes immediately rested on him, who was unaware of their indirect chat, and Theon noticed with pleasant surprise that Robb had let go of Jon's shoulders.

-Is it okay for you if we exchange our numbers? To work this out.- said the blue eyed man. Theon's "sure" did not come out of his lips too quickly, thank God he was not that rusty, but an evil smirk appeared anyway: he enjoyed hitting on the brother of a kid he couldn't stand and he was going terribly easy on him, just to enjoy the thing a little bit more. God, how he would have wanted to grab his phone and take a picture of Jon's face: he looked on the edge of a nervous breakdown, and the situation got heavier when, once Theon and Robb had exchanged their numbers, his brother said: -Sorry for the inconvenience and thank you for your time. Can I offer you something to drink?-

Theon was an artist, and artist paid a lot of attention to what surrounded them. And then, Theon had gone through a lot. If there was one thing he had learnt to do was comprehending someone's personality by their  acquaintances' words and actions: Jon didn't know about Theon's sexuality, but still he seemed to have understood that the illustrator was somehow attracted to Robb. And how did he find out then? Why was he so annoyed by the looks and words Theon and Robb exchanged? Why did Jon pale when Robb had offered Theon something to drink? Could it be that Robb was into men and he didn’t want his big brother to hook up with the annoying illustration class dude? _Bingo_.

Theon gave Robb one of his most seductive smiles: -If you insist.-

And for the first time since he had sat there, Robb started looking at Theon with interest: the smile he gave him had nothing to do with being polite, neither it was a friendly smile. Theon knew that smile: it was the "I'm into it" smile. Robb wetted his lips for a second (much to Theon's pleasure) and spoke to his brother: -Jon, you're not eating?-

The teen stared at the fries on the table with disdain: -I told you I didn't wan 'em.- he said.

-Then do you mind going to get Theon something to drink?-

Jon answered the question staring straight at Theon in the eyes: -Yes.-

Ignoring Theon's chuckle, Robb tried to convince his brother by using another tactic: -Then you're staying here and you're eating your fries.-

-But I don't want them.-

-You haven't eaten anything during the day: you're either eating these or you're going to grab something else. And while you're there, you're getting something for the man who helped you when you were in trouble, okay?- _uh, he made him feel in debt. Nice move._ Theon thought, as he stared at the scene with more interest than he could imagine: it was pretty obvious that Robb was searching for a pretext to stay alone with him for a moment. And Theon couldn't help but being thrilled by that.

Jon snorted loudly and rolled his eyes (he did that terribly often), but obeyed his older brother anyway: -What would you like, Mr Greyjoy?- he asked, irony pouring down his tongue.

Theon ran a hand through his hair: -A Coke's fine.-

Robb grabbed his wallet and pulled out a twenty pounds banknote, handing it to his brother right after: -Make that two. Three if you want one too. And grab something for you to eat.-

Jon took the money with a tug and left with one last puff, followed by Robb's vigilant eyes. It took another moment before Robb decided to turn once again towards Theon, this time with a small reddish shade coloring his cheeks: -I'm sorry about before. For assuming you were... you know.-

Theon felt like smiling: not just because Robb was damnably sexy even when he blushed and he would have gladly bitten those red cheeks, but mostly because the thought of him hitting on Jon was... surreal.

-I would never hit on a kid, don't worry.- he said.

Robb shrugged: -The fact is that I'm worrying about him. After what happened yesterday, then...-

-You're quite protective.- Theon said, and Robb couldn't do other than nodding. At that point, Theon decided to change the subject: -So: what do you do for a living?- he crossed his arms on the table and reached forward, ready to listen to the young man's answer. He had already a few theories: Robb should have been around his age, maybe a year older, he imagined him fresh out of college, with some degree or master in who knows what (maybe medicine), and maybe right now he was doing some internship somewhere. But he also had something more common in him, maybe he had a history as a waiter on his back.

-I work in a bar, nothing special.- Robb answered.

-You said you're an illustrator?-

Theon nodded, distractedly: -It's a little bit stressful, between deadlines and my boss breathing down my neck all the time, but I'm doing fine.-

-But you also like that type of art that is more... classical, let's say.- Robb supposed, pointing at the huge canvas with a movement of his head.

-Well, yes.- Theon replied. -My neighbor commissioned me a painting, you know, like people did centuries ago... but I'm not complaining. She pays me pretty well.-

Actually Mrs Winkers wasn't exactly his neighbor: she was the owner of the condo he lived in and she was richer than Theon would have ever wished to be. It was good for him that she was deeply in love with art and his talent had guaranteed him some well profitable works and a small discount on rent.

-And you never paint for yourself?- Robb had placed his elbow on the table and rested his chin on the palm of his hand: he was interested.

-Sometimes.- Theon answered, but it was a lie.

-I tend to sketch more than painting. I really don't have much time with work in the middle.- complete bullshit.

-I would like to see some of your works, you know?- Robb admitted. Theon was about to tell him "then leave your brother here and let's go to my place this instant" and he would have really done it, if Jon hadn't come back with a tray with three bottles of Coca Cola, a slice of pizza and the rest of the money on it. The teen plopped down on his chair and took a chunk out of the pizza with a pout on his face. The seducing atmosphere that was created between Theon and Robb (and that maybe only Theon perceived but who cares), had turned off with the arrival of the young Stark. Robb cleared his throat with a light cough: -Thank you, buddy.- he told his brother, putting the money back inside his wallet.

-So, Theon? What is this illustration class about?- he asked.

Theon took a sip of his Coca Cola: -Not much, to be honest. I teach them how to draw, more or less.-

Robb stared at Jon: -And do your classmates like that?-

Jon shrugged, answering with his mouth full: -I can't draw.-

 _Give him some dozens of kilos more and this brat becomes Augustus Gloop_ Theon wanted to say, because Jon really reminded him of him: he was pouting, acted like some spoiled little shit and spent his time eating. But still, Augustus Gloop rolled down a chocolate river and pissed off more or less immediately. Jon was still there, instead.

-You can draw, indeed.- Robb exclaimed.

-You have good grades in art. I had them too, and you've always been better than me.-

Jon rolled his eyes: -Well then I can't draw illustrations.-

-Maybe you should pay attention in class and practice a lot, then.- Theon intruded, biting his tongue right after. _Since when you’re on the teacher’s side? Christ, I’m gonna ruin Bronn._

Robb frowned and looked strictly at his brother: -You don't pay attention in class?-

-Of course I do!- Jon defended himself, giving Theon another flaming look.

-It's just that I'm not good at that. Not everybody can be good at everything like you, Robb.-

Theon turned to Robb with a smirk, while the other man blushed once again: -You're good at everything?-

Robb pursed his lips, embarrassed: -Not quite everything.-

-Quit it, you graduated with full marks.- Jon mumbled, latching in his bottle of coke.

Theon's smirk widened: -You also said you're not that bad at drawing, didn't you?-

Robb shrugged with his cheeks still painted red: -I had an A in art.-

-A good boy, in short.- Theon supposed, taking a long sip from the bottle, without stopping staring at Robb. Theon noticed with enormous pleasure that not even the redhead seemed to be willing to stop looking at him.

-Nah, I can be rough when it's called for.- after that statement, Theon didn't even remotely hear Jon's coughs: could it be that he had seen it right? That Robb Stark was into men? He just had to keep on trying to find out.

-And isn't it _hard_? I mean, you have to commit a lot to be rough... a good boy like you...- Theon said, pulling a lock of dirty blond hair alway from his face.

Robb smiled at him, staring at him intensely and completely ignoring Jon's "quit it, you two".

-Yeah, it's a bit hard. What about you? Is it _hard_?- he whispered.

With the corner of his eye, Theon saw Jon hiding his face between his hands, mumbling something that sounded like "I'm here, you know", and he couldn't resist: -Oh, it's usually not so hard but right now it's so _fucking_ hard.-

Jon's chair produced a disturbing squeal when the boy moved it to runaway, hands pressed tight against his ears and a few curls hiding his red face. The two adults couldn't help but burst out laughing: Theon laughed heartily, both because of Jon's embarrassment and because he had just received an actual confirm of his suppositions, as Robb still had a light sprinkle of red on his face and the tip of his nose.

-We might have exaggerated a little bit.- he admitted, standing up from the chair.

Theon stood up too: -He's sixteen, come on.-

Robb looked at his brother getting away and shook his head, lost in who knows what kind of thoughts, but then he looked at Theon: -So we're keeping in touch? For this bullying situation...-

Theon fixed the canvas underneath his arm and winked at him: -Not only for that, if you'd like.-

Robb gifted him with the most sensual smirk Theon had ever had the honor to see since then: -I'll think about it.- he said, but to Theon's ears that was definitely a yes.

The two men exchanged one last flirty glance, then Robb started his way quickly towards Jon. Theon wanted to laugh but he held it back: Jon Stark was a motherfucking little punk, but holy shit he was so fucking glad he had defended him from that stupid ape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll see you next time with a longer chapter and a shorter waiting! (I was on holiday so I didn’t have time to write) Hope you were not disappointed...
> 
> (I used too many times the expression “shrugged” but please forgive me, I wrote this in the middle of the night)


	9. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like writing something brotherly today :)

If only Robb hadn't taken his phone away, Jon would have by now called Grenn to beg him to meet for a beer. Or maybe two. Or five. Jon didn't drink often, not to the point of getting drunk, at least, but right now he would have chugged a whole bar, if that could have made him forget what he had just seen: Robb had had relationships, before their parents died and an army of kids invaded his house, and Jon remembered all of them, one by one. There had been Connor, by far the prettiest of them all, and the only one Jon never had the pleasure to meet in the flesh because his story with Robb had ended in a flash. Jon remembered his aspect because of their Skype chats and he still remembered the boy's dark hair and oriental features, since he was the son of an Arabian woman. If he wasn't wrong, the two of them had met in a gay pub and split because Robb was too busy with studying, during that period.

Right after, there had been Stuart, whose Robb had met since they where in the same class during college. He was a nice guy, friendly with everyone and probably Rickon's favorite because in the end he was nothing more than a too grown up child. Then it had been Loras' turn, who had been the last boyfriend that Robb had introduced to his family: he was a beautiful boy with blond curly hair, but he had cheated on Robb with some Renly guy about two weeks later meeting everyone. From that moment on Jon believed Robb had had enough of stable relationships, or at least, maybe he just couldn't find one that convinced him enough: it happened quite often that when Jon visited him for the weekend or just a day, some pretty guy came out of his room but it was never the same guy. Jon knew Robb was a quite romantic guy, maybe even too romantic. And since a year and a half before he admired the way Robb was able to steal so many men's hearts, whether it was for a serious relationship or for a one night stand, but now things were different: Robb was basically a single parent. And yes, Jon comprehended that he was twenty-five and damn, his big brother deserved all the love in the world, but was it really necessary to flirt with Theon Greyjoy in front of him?! Theon fucking Greyjoy. If at first he only considered him a pain in the ass, now he would have wanted to see him dead.

He heard some quick steps approaching him and, rolling his eyes, he turned to face his brother: -Jon!- Robb exclaimed, chuckling and moving to hug him, despite the bags full of clothes in his hands.

Jon retracted: -Don't touch me!-

-We were just kidding! Come on, Jon!- Robb tired once again to win his brother's affection back, but Jon backed away even more, upset: -You were flirting!-

Robb's eyes widened in surprise: -We were not flirting!- he defended himself. Jon wondered if his brother was really that stupid or if he was just somehow trying not to talk about that so openly with him who, according to Robb, was his little boy.

-You were talking about your hard dicks! That looks like flirting to me!- Jon exclaimed, violently grabbing a bag and walking towards the exit of the mall.

-Jon! Watch your mouth!- Robb scolded him, immediately: Robb had started to see Jon exactly like a parent sees their son and no, he didn't like when Jon talked so rudely.

-Come on Robb, are you really denying it?- Jon searched for the car with his eyes, inside the enormous parking lot and approached it once he had found it.

-I'm not denying anything, Jon! We were just kidding!- Robb tried to justify himself but he did not obtain the reaction he hoped from Jon: Robb would have wanted to end the conversation there, but Jon was a hothead, or else, a boiling-head, and he wouldn't have stopped discussing about it until he had gotten the last word.

-Just kidding?! Jesus Christ Robb, when was the last time you fucked someone?!- Jon yelled. It was a terrible move: Robb rarely got angry in public; if it happened, it was generally because one of his brothers had done something stupid, risking to get hurt or injured. Jon had never provoked him like that, neither at home nor in public, maybe because he still knew little about sex. But the stare Robb had now on his face was tremendously similar to the one he had when Jon had been late to pick up Rickon and that was no good. That's why he decided to remain silent when Robb started talking: -First of all, I told you to watch your mouth. Secondly, my sex life is none of your business. I am the adult here, and it should be me asking you this kind of questions.-

-Don't be mad, I'm sorry...- Jon whispered, lowering his glance and putting his hands in his pockets: that had to be a nice day, but still there they were, about to fight once again.

Robb sighed: -I'm not mad, but some of your behavior has been really annoying to me.- he started.

-You've been rude to Theon, and he helped you when you needed to. Do you think you have behaved well with him?-

 _He's rude to me, too. He just saved me from Roy so that he could bully me personally_. Jon clenched his fists and shook his head.

-He didn't seem to me the asshole you said he was. On the contrary.- Robb informed him, opening the back seat door of the car and resting the bags on the seats.

-Of course he didn't, he made goo-goo eyes at you all the time!- Jon huffed, dropping the bag he had in his hands in the car, ungracefully. Robb shut the door close just as much nonchalantly and stared at his younger brother straight in the eyes: -Alright, there has been a small courtship. But it was just a joke. Or at least, it was for me.-

Jon rolled his eyes, slowly, and let a long sigh escape his mouth: -Robb, I know that at twenty-five you might want to find someone to be with, okay?! Just... _not him_.-

Robb violently blushed, but his expression was more confused than awkward: -What? Jon, we just met!-

-You exchanged your numbers!- the teen accused the older brother by pointing a finger at him.

Robb widened his eyes: -It's for a school matter about _you_. You and only you. I didn't do it for any other reason.-

Jon crossed his arms to his chest, skeptical: -So you're telling me that if he asked you out you would not accept it?-

-No!- Robb exclaimed, exasperated. -He's a good looking man, I'm not denying that, but I don't want a relationship at the moment!-

Jon looked at his brother as if a unicorn horn had just grew in the middle of his head: Robb _did want_ a relationship. I mean, it had been years since he had had one. And if not, if he didn't want a relationship, he still would have wanted to have sex: in the last year and a half Robb had kept many of his long time friends, but he never went out with them that much, it only happened sometimes in the afternoon and never in the evening: Robb would have never left Bran, Rickon and Jon home alone for the night. So, Jon wondered for the first time in his whole life, since when his brother's, the amazing Robb Stark, sexual life was so fucked up?

Judging by his face, Robb felt the urge to explain Jon his opinion a little bit more: -I have a five year-old little boy to raise.- he started.

-And a kid with a broken leg to assist. And a younger brother who's making me worry so much I'll grow grey hair before I turn thirty! How can I even _think_ about a relationship, with my family needing me?-

Jon should have expected an answer like that: Robb always put family first, even if that meant not finding a partner to love.

-I don't want to be a burden to you, Robb.- he admitted.

He didn't want Robb to feel hindered because of him: Robb could find someone, and even though the change would have affected Jon and his little brothers, they would have accepted it. Jon could help Robb, offering to look after Bran and Rickon once Robb had found someone special. He could even invite one of his friends home to help him, maybe Grenn, since he was good with kids in general, but also Sam and Pyp were good, the first one because he constantly talked about books with Bran and the second one because got along really well with little Rickon.

-You are not.- Robb answered, readily, as if he hadn't already had to repeat that a million times.

-But you deserve someone to be with, and...-

-Right now I only want to take care of you. There will be time for that too, someday.- Robb didn't want to talk about it. Okay, that was understandable: it was not an easy topic. Jon decided to make things a little bit funnier: -Just as long as he's not Theon Greyjoy.-

Robb's hand ruffled his hair with particular energy, as the young man started laughing: -You're so obsessed with that, uhm?-

It was not about being obsessed, it was about reciprocal dislike: after what had happened that day, Jon would have struggled with watching Theon Greyjoy in the face the following Wednesday, let alone if that asshole had the amazing idea to go further with his brother. Sure, it would have only been one night stand, a man with a face like that didn't deserve someone like Robb, but just the thought of that irritated Jon anyway: it wouldn't have been that good to see Robb with any man, right now, let alone with Theon Greyjoy.

-I hate him.- Jon huffed, hoping that, even if not that much, his opinion about it could somehow affect Robb's choice. But why was he being so paranoid? Robb had told him he did not want a relationship. That those stupid mince words were just a joke. And Robb was the closest thing to a parent Jon had, he had to trust him, hadn't he? Then why was he so sure there was something fishy underneath it all?

Robb smiled at him: -He got you out of trouble, Jon. A bad man wouldn't have done that.- he made him notice.

-Yeah, but he's the most annoying person on Earth and he's hitting on you! So, if somebody really has to barge in our family, please, let him be anybody but him!- the teen begged him, receiving just another ruffle on his hair, in return.

-Get in the car, Jon.- Robb incited him, getting comfortable on the driver's seat.

-Hey! Answer me!- the boy protested, sitting on his seat with a puff: he didn't like the fact that his brother had avoided his speech.

Robb started the engine with a smirk on his face: -Do we want to talk about _your_ sex life, instead?- he suggested.

Jon blushed instantly, not just because the argument was and would have always been embarrassing, specially now that Robb was his legal guardian, but more because of the fact that Jon did not have a sexual life yet.

-I mean, you know how many things I hid mom and dad when I was your age?- Robb went on, to look at his brother with sneaky eyes: -What are you hiding?-

If Jon had the same hair color as Robb's, probably no one would have been able to catch the difference between his hair and face, in that moment, since his cheeks had become so damn red: -Alright, alright, I'll stop! I'll stop, let's talk about something else!-

-You know, you can talk to me about such things.- Robb pressured, and Jon wondered why sex had to be the principal argument of the one that should have been a totally normal day. He sighed, deeply, and tried to ignore his brother, but Robb insisted: -I've been there before you. And we're not so far in age, I can understand you well.-

Jon knew Robb wanted an answer, even though a concrete answer didn't exists. That's why he took a deep breath and told the truth: -Robb, I'm not interested in anyone. Like, nobody. I still don't know if I like girls or boys, or if I could ever like them, but it makes me uncomfortable to talk about these things.-

He paused for a while; Robb still hadn't gotten away from the parking lot, the car was still and all of his attention was on Jon.

-So, since you have embarrassed me enough for today, can we talk about something else? I swear I'll come to you when I'll have a question or a problem, but now... not now.-

Robb stared at his brother for a moment: he didn't like talking with Jon about sex either, but it was one of the uncomfortable conversations included in the "parent package" that had been thrown at his feet a few times ago. Sooner or later they would have had to talk about it: Jon wasn't stupid, at all, he had never been, but Robb knew that despite his salty attitude, Jon was mostly an innocent boy. He knew that if Jon had liked girls he would have treated his partner with kindness and respect. He knew that if he had liked boys, he would have been way shyer. It was hard for Robb to think that such a beautiful and smart boy like Jon still had not found somebody to be with at sixteen. Or somebody to experiment sex with. When he was his age, Robb had done everything and more. But Jon was different from him and frankly Robb appreciated that more: the more time passed by, the more Robb stopped feeling like Jon's brother and started identifying himself as a parent figure: no parent wants their son to grow up too soon. No relationship, no too-grown-up Jon.

_Geez, you're getting old._

Robb nodded: -That's okay, Jon. That's okay.-

 

 

 

The first thing Robb noticed once they had put their feet on Mrs Denvers's yard was the smashed garden gnome filled with dirt in full sight. Disconsolate, he glanced at his brother with tired eyes: -I don't feel like getting angry.- he admitted.

-He surely didn't to that on purpose: knowing Rickon, he just tripped on it.- Jon answered.

Robb thought at how Rickon had stumbled to the ground in his own feet before getting to their neighbour's house, and found the thing absolutely possible. But still, he had told him to be careful and he was not. He only hoped he didn't got hurt. If that was his fault, obviously.

Jon moved a bag of clothes on his other hand (already full of other bags) and rang the doorbell for him: the two boys heard Rickon's small steps and high-pitched voice even before the door was fully opened.

Rickon toddled at their feet along with a small black Scottish terrier, way too happy to have done something wrong, in Robb's opinion.

-Young man, what is that thing I see over there?- he said with a scolding tone, even though still calm, pointing at the broken gnome.

Rickon opened his mouth to answer but he was preceded by Mrs Denvers, who was holding the handles of Bran's wheelchair: -Oh don't get mad at him: it was my fault, actually.- she admitted.

Robb stared curiously at the old woman, as Rickon hugged his leg.

-We were playing in the garden with my dog. When we decided to get back in I ended up clashing the back of Bran's wheelchair on the garden gnome.- she added.

Rickon looked up to his older brother and stuck his tongue out at him. Robb playfully responded him with the same face and let the little boy let go of his leg; when he noticed the kid had started running towards their house, he immediately warned him: -Be careful on the street, Rickon! Jon...- he turned to his brother, in search of help.

-I got his.- said the boy, quickly approaching his little brother, exclaiming: -Calm down, tiger! You're too fast!-

Robb kept his look on his two brothers for another heartbeat, just to see Jon playfully grabbing Rickon and taking him by the hand, then he faced his neighbour and his younger brother: -There he is, my smart boy!- he beamed, kneeling down to give Bran a hug.

He looked up to the woman: -It's useless asking if he has been good, isn't it?-

In response, Mrs Denvers smiled: -He's a wonderful boy.-

-What about Rickon, instead?- Robb wanted to know, and there he doubted Mrs Denvers would have given him the same answer: Rickon was a good kid, but he was way too fun-loving. And Robb knew that he wasn't really easy to handle, for an old woman.

-Oh, there's so much energy in such a tiny body!- the woman exclaimed.

-But don't worry about it, he's a really sweet and gentle boy. He didn't do anything wrong.-

Robb smiled and stood back up, shaking his neighbour's hand: -Can I leave them at your care once again, if something unexpected ever happened?-

Mrs Denvers nodded: -Whenever you want.-

At that point, Robb grabbed the handles of Bran's wheelchair and accompanied the young Stark home: -Did you finish your book, Bran?- he asked, opening the door.

Bran nodded, energetically: -Yes! Right before you came back!-

Robb smiled down at him: -Then, tomorrow we're going to get a new o...-

-Robb Robb Robb!- Rickon was jumping at his feet before he could finish his sentence: faking impatience, Robb kneeled down and embraced the little boy in a hug.

-What? What do you want?- he asked him, gently lying down on the pavement and above Rickon.

-Robb! You're suffocating me! Robb!- the little boy chuckled, starting to throw small kicks.

-Oh really?- Robb asked, seeing with the corner of his eye that meanwhile Jon was taking care of Bran.

-Yes!- exclaimed the child.

-It doesn't feel like it.-

-Yes, you're suffocating me!- still laughing, Rickon started throwing fists at Robb's chest. The older brother decided to release the little one, standing up and letting Rickon run around the house once again. Meanwhile, Jon had picked Bran up after the latter had asked him to be taken to the bathroom: -Jesus, when are you going to start using crutches?- Jon asked, exasperated.

-Next week.- Robb answered, happily, approaching the duo and resting a kiss on Bran's hair.

-Then you're going to climb the stairs on your own and that wheelchair is going down in the basement. Happy?-

Bran nodded: -Once I'll be walking again I don't ever want to see a soccer game in my life.-

Robb was about to reply, by telling him something like "don't be so negative", but Jon preceded him: -Don't say that.- he began.

-Do you remember when Rickon felt sick for eating too much chocolate, a few Christmases ago?-

-Who can forget it?- said Bran, causing Robb to chuckle: nobody would have ever forgotten that. Specially because everybody had took turns, from their father to Bran, to assist their baby brother as he was throwing up, Sansa and Arya included.

-Yeah, exactly. Does it seem like this thing has stopped him somehow?-

At that very moment, Rickon appeared from the kitchen with a snack on his hands and his mouth covered in chocolate: -Robb! Did we run out of Oreos?- he asked, out loud.

All his three older brothers bursted out laughing, but Robb's was a little bit more of a tired laugh than an amused one. But still, he couldn't help but staring at the little one with tenderness: -No sweetheart, but I think you've had enough sweets for today.-

And while Robb followed Rickon in the kitchen to help him get cleaned, Jon started to carefully climb the stairs with Bran in his arms: -You got what I meant, didn't you?- he asked the kid.

-I think so.-

Jon smiled: -Of course you did, you're too smart for not getting it. I know that right now you might be scared, but we will fix everything, you'll see.-

As he waited for Bran to be done with using the bathroom, an episode happened a few days before popped up into Jon's mind: Bran that laughed out loud when Jon expressly told him he wasn't interested in boys. Bran was a little genius, and there was no doubt about that. But how could he be so sure about something that not even Jon himself knew exactly?

-Hey Bran.- he said finally, once he had picked the kid up once again.

-Yes?-

Jon stopped at the top of the stairs, waiting for a moment so that he could formulate the question right: -What makes you think I like boys and not girls?-

Bran answered straight away, shrugging: -It was pretty obvious you liked that guy at the supermarket.-

No, he didn't like him. Or at least, he didn't pay attention to that? Did he like him? He barely remembered his face.

Jon sat on the first step of the stairs, letting Bran rest on his lap: -So you think that... I'm not attracted to girls?-

-Only you can know that, Jon.- Bran answered.

-I only know that, from what I've seen, you liked that boy.-

-Okay, so you think that...- Jon wetted his lips, trying to find a way to continue his phrase, but he couldn't find anything to say.

-Jon, maybe you should talk to Robb about this...- Bran suggested. And fuck, he was right: Bran could have been the most mature boy in the world, but he was still a child. Jon shouldn't nor felt like he was able to talk about sex with him. Not right now. Sexuality was a thing, he knew that Bran would have accepted him no matter his sexual orientation, just like he had done with Robb, but Jon didn't know exactly _his own_ sexual orientation. Consequently, at sixteen, he needed to deepen his knowledge of sex. And he couldn't talk about that with a ten year old boy. His older brother would have been a great candidate, if only he hadn't started seeing him as a dad. And this thing blocked Jon, and it probably blocked Robb too.

Jon sighed: -Yeah, you're right. Like always.-

Bran looked at him in the eyes: -So you don't deny that you liked that supermarket guy?-

-Shut it, Bran!- Jon chucked, standing up and heading downstairs.

-I can't wait for you to be my age, so that I can annoy you with the same things you're telling me right now!-

 

 

-Robb Robb Robb!-

Robb's head was about to explode: he loved his baby brother to death, but he couldn't stand anymore being called every second.

-Rickon, Rickon, Rickon.- he sighed, kneeling at the little boy's height and cupping his face between his hands: -May I ask you how much sugar you had today?-

Obviously Rickon never answered him, but Robb supposed the neighbour had fun with spoiling him pretty well, that day. The little boy started laughing, so that the only solution Robb found to calm him down (he was noisier and more agitated than usual, and that was definitely no good) was scooping him up.

-No! I want down!- the child protested.

Surprised, Robb stared at Rickon with a fake pout on his lips: -But you love it when I pick you up!-

-Nooo! Down, down!- Rickon went on. But Robb didn't care, he fixed his grip on the boy in his arms and said gently: -Now you're staying here with me for a second. I'm letting you go, I promise.-

In response, Rickon crossed his arms and looked down, pouting. Robb chuckled: -Look at me for a moment. Rickon? Can you look at me?-

After a few tries and a little bit of tickling him on his neck, Rickon moved his bright blue eyes to look at his brother, who smiled at him: -How about this: now I'll make you something healthy for supper and then we're all going to watch a movie, okay?-

Super happy about the offer, Rickon's eyes seemed brighter than the Sun: -With Bran and Jon too?-

Smiling, Robb brushed away some curls from his forehead. Obviously some of them fell back down, but he let it go: -Yes love, with Bran and Jon too. All of us, together. Now go pick up a movie, come on. One that we all like.-

Robb put Rickon down on the ground and encouraged him to go to the living room with an affectionate pat on his bum.

And that was how, some time later, all the Stark boys were sprawled on the couch with a bowl of pop corn ("there is no way that we're going to watch a movie without pop corns, Robb!", "you're the one putting Rickon to bed later, Jon.", "challenge accepted") and "Matilda" playing on the tv. Rickon adored that movie, most of all the part where the abominable Miss Trunchbull forced that poor kid into eating an enormous chocolate cake.

-Come on Rickon! Aren't you tired of candies?- Jon teased him, smiling. He was almost completely lying down on the couch, his back leaning against the arm of the sofa and Bran between his legs, his head against his older brother's chest. Robb was sitting up straight on the other side of the couch, and Rickon was in the middle, like all the times.

-Rooobb! Jon is making fun of me!- Rickon complained, not really annoyed, because his eyes were mainly focused on the tv.

Robb rolled his eyes and addressed the older of his younger brothers with the same tone the little one in the house had used: -Jooon, stop making fun of Rickon.-

Saying so, he earned a laugh from Bran and Rickon and a raspberry from Jon.

He shook his head, amused, and was about to go back to the movie, when he felt his phone in his pocket vibrating: he had received a few messages. All of them from Theon Greyjoy, to be exact.

 

_Hey Robb, I thought about showing up at your bar tomorrow morning_

_So that we can talk about that small thing we have to do for your troublemaker little brother._

_And about some other things, if you want to._

_So can you text me where you're working at and your shift?_

_;)_

Robb didn't want a relationship at the moment, and he knew that this Theon Greyjoy guy was hitting on him, like Jon had told him. But it was exactly for Jon's good that he was doing all of this, and in the end, he didn't mind Theon's company. It would have been fun, to be wooed once again. It had been years since it happened the last time, or maybe Robb just didn't realise the other times because he had too many problems on his mind.

Nothing serious, nothing at all, he only wanted to resolve the "Jon and bullying" question and talk with someone his age that he still didn't know. It would have been good for him, come on.

 

_I work at the Mirage, I start at 8:30. See you tomorrow ;)._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuuuughhhhh I want these two alone so bad. Better start writing up next chapter then!


	10. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small note: apart from Ned and Catelyn, more or less everyone else is still alive.
> 
> This is a very quick update, just a small transition chapter, because I felt like writing a little bit about Theon’s perspective. Hope you like it! :)

-So, what about this one?-

With a grunt, Theon stared at the Facebook profile picture of some guy and distractedly read his name and informations.

-He's in a relationship.- he commented, lighting up a cigarette and resting his back on the couch.

Daario Naharis wasn't so much friends with Theon, the illustrator considered him more of an acquaintance whose he knew particularly a lot about. Anyway, for quite a while now, Daario had decided to take the job of Theon's personal Cupid, blame it on some bet Theon probably had done when he was dead drunk (and that he had most certainly lost). After his last relationship failure, Daario still hadn’t given in, and after a well deserved break period, he had come back wearing Theon down, claiming that it was time to move on and find a new partner.

-Since when do you care?!- he exclaimed in fact, spreading his arms.

He didn't care, actually. Theon didn't give a shit if the boy he was interested into was in a relationship or not. It was just that...

-I like men with a beard better.-

Daario huffed at that information: -Just be satisfied with it, Theon! Try to get to know him, at least!-

Theon blew the smoke out of his mouth and tapped the ashes into one of the thousands ashtrays he had all over his house (the closest one in that moment was on the coffee table in front of the couch): -No, thank you. Listen, can we go men shopping another time? I've got some work to do.-

With a small movement of his head Theon pointed at the kitchen table, not so distant from the two men, since the young man's apartment was not so big. The table was full of papers and watercolour boxes, and Theon had been forced to abandon his usual location to unlock the door for Daario, who had rushed into his apartment with impatience, declaring that Theon absolutely had to find a boyfriend.

-Forget about work, Theon! It's time for you to start fucking again. Regularly.- Daario sat on the couch and showed Theon the computer screen once again.

-I do fuck regularly.- Theon huffed.

Daario grabbed his hair with his hands: -Yeah, but if you find someone you could start having a stable sexual life with no risk of catching HIV.-

-I never have sex without a condom!- Theon rubbed two fingers on his forehead, closing his eyes: -Do you want me to remind you what happened last time you introduced me to someone?- he said, with the tone of who had already repeated that sentence at least a million times.

-Hey, in my defence, I thought Ramsay was a good person.- Daario rested his arms on the back of the couch, looking at the small, turned off, tv.

-Yeah, try to imagine my face when I found out he was not.- Theon reiterated, roughing putting the butt of the cigarette on the ashtray.

He had spent two years of his life with Ramsay Bolton, a man with hair black as coal and eyes blue as an apatite stone. He was beautiful. Beautiful. And he had made Theon go through the best years of his life: he was loving, jealous enough, and the sex with him was wonderful. Theon had thought everything was great. Theon saw Ramsay in his future because, fuck yes, Theon was _in love_ with Ramsay. Because he made him feel good when everyone else made him feel bad. He had been the first one for which he had more than a simple teenage crush, the first one Theon completely gave himself up to, the first one Theon would have wanted to stay forever.

He spent more time at Ramsay's that at his own house and how could Theon imagine that he was cheating on him day and night? How could he, with the kisses his boyfriend gave him every time he woke up, and all the times he told him he was beautiful? Simply, he couldn't.

-You cannot base your life on what happened with Ramsay, Theon!- Daario exclaimed, lighting up a cigarette too.

Theon answered with a simple shrug: -I don't.-

-Yes you do! You never wanted to date again after you two broke up, don't...-

-Why don't you think about your dick instead of mine? You don't seem romantically busy either.- Theon wondered why the hell he had let Daario Naharis entering his house in the first place: they weren't friends, they didn't go out with the same group of people. They had met in a pub, dead drunk, and they had kept in touch only because Daario had introduced him to Ramsay. And now there he was again, making him the same offer, like years ago. He could go fuck himself.

-It's not the same thing!- said the older man.

-I like pussy, Theon, while you like dick instead. Do you know how hard it is to find someone openly gay that can go well with you, Theon?!-

Theon stared at the guy with surprise and confusion, before standing up from the couch: -Nobody asked you to do it!-

He went to the table and started ordering the papers to somehow get distracted from all of that: he didn't think of Ramsay anymore, he couldn't really care less about him. But he couldn't really care less about finding someone to "start fucking again regularly" either.

-Ramsay's not single anymore.- Daario said suddenly.

Theon couldn't hide that the new had created a small knot on his stomach (he knew Ramsay had kept his sexual life amazingly active even after their split), but he had expected to feel worse, to be honest. Because yes, he could deny it as much as he wanted, but he still was attached to Ramsay. Not that it was about love, but two years where a lot, especially for someone like Theon.

-I'm sorry for the unlucky guy.- he said, avoiding looking at Daario in the eyes.

-His name's Viserys Targaryen, and he just turned twenty-six.-

Turning around a little bit, Theon noticed that Daario had searched for Ramsay's Facebook profile.

Deciding to get a little closer, Theon saw how his ex boyfriend had changed his status from "single" to "officially in a relationship".

He gulped: -Does he still have our photos?- he asked.

Daario ran through a few cover photos of Ramsay: they were still there. All of them. Ramsay kissing him on the cheek as Theon was taking the selfie, and oh, Theon remembered that day so clearly, Ramsay hadn't done anything but teasing him because he said the sunglasses he had on made him look like a spy in disguise.

Ramsay giving Theon a piggyback ride. Ramsay's stepmother had took that picture when the two of them had spent a week in the field with Ramsay's family, during the holidays. Walda Bolton was a nice woman, always so kind. Theon missed her a little bit too.

Theon and Ramsay holding hands, both of them in a suit and tie, on the day of Ramsay's baby brother's baptism.

He had kept them all.

-I don't want to see them. Exit from there.- Theon ordered, shaking his head.

Daario did as he was told, but stared at the illustrator with worry: -You said you don't think about him anymore.-

-And I don't!- Theon snapped, but he calmed down almost instantly: -It's just that, seeing such things again... just a little bit of nostalgia, you know?-

Daario huffed: -Pff, nostalgic over an idiot who cheated on you. Come on, sit down and let's see who's the unlucky guy who has do deal with him now.-

Forcing a smile, Theon sat back down on the couch: Viserys Targaryen had really soft features. Straight nose, green eyes and his hair were so blond that they almost looked white. He kept them tied up in a bun in almost all the pictures. There was often a girl with him in the photos, surely his sister, since she had the same hair color as his.

-Holy shit, this dude's sister is hot!- Daario screamed, beaming suddenly. He clicked on the girl's (Daenerys Targaryen) tag and, in simple terms, started minding her own business: she was twenty-three, owned three scary-looking dogs and, for Daario's happiness, she was single.

-You should text her.- Theon suggested chuckling, after assisting Daario's loud "fuck yeah!".

But the man shook his head and pointed a finger at him, smirking: -I'm doing this if you text the dude I showed you earlier.-

Ah, no way. Nope. Absolutely not: he hadn't send those messages to Robb Stark only to have fun in some public toilet with some random guy.

When Daario easily dodged the pillow he had thrown at him, Theon said: -I already laid my eyes on someone else.-

Daario's eyes widened and he threw the pillow back at him more violently, hitting him right in the face: -And when were you going to tell me?! Who is he? What's his name? Do I know him?-

Theon hugged the pillow and laid on the couch on his back: -Do not interrogate me, I only want to have a one night stand with him.-

Daario hit him on his leg, eyes on the laptop: -Can you tell me what's his name?-

Theon huffed: -Robb Stark.- he answered. He heard Daario's fingertips typing quickly on the keyboard and the touchpad's light click. He was about to laugh: Daario was charming, smart and attractive, but when he acted like that he reminded Theon of a teenage girl. He was such a stalker when he wanted to.

-Theon, you do know I'm straight.- Daario started, calmly.

-"I like pussy and you like dick instead".- Theon mocked him, then started playing Sudoku on his phone, uninterested.

Daario waited a second, before adding: -Fuck Theon, do you really want to have sex with someone like him for just one night?-

Daario rarely complimented other men: every time he did that, Theon made fun of him and called him a pussy. That's why he got intrigued when Daario said those words, and he sat back up: Robb's profile picture was probably dated a few years before, because his beard and hair were shorter.

He had seen those blue eyes for the first time right a few hours earlier, but he already wanted to meet them again. And then, Robb was beautiful in that photo: he was at the beach, turning his back on the sea, and the light reflecting on him made his hair look even more auburn.

Daario scrolled a few photos, and the most recent ones were dated a year and a half ago: Robb with a cocktail on his hand, Robb in the woods with a big smile on his face, a backpack on, black sunglasses on his nose and a green cap on his head. There was also a picture of him ruffling a really young Jon's hair, and Theon had to bit his tongue to hold back a laugh at the sight of the teen: he was, obviously, rolling his eyes. Theon shook his head, amused.

-Where did you find him, Theon?- Daario asked him.

-Without my help, then!-

Theon smiled: -He's got one idiot of a brother. I helped him with some bully at school, you know, because now Bronn forces me to go to school.-

Daario raised his eyebrow: -Explain yourself.-

Theon shrugged and explained, rapidly: -Robb is particularly protective towards his brother.-

-Which leads to a loss of something like ten points, knowing you.- Daario joked, and Theon threw the pillow at him once again: -Who cares about his brother, have you seen him?!- he exclaimed.

-Okay, okay. Go on.- Daario chuckled.

Theon crossed his legs upon the couch, getting back on his story: -I was saying, that when Robb found out his beloved brother had been bullied, he got pissed.-

-Which means...?-

-Which means that he wanted to talk to the principal and the parents of the gorilla who had laid a finger on his brother. And to me too, to thank me for helping Jon.-

Daario nodded, and reached his conclusions: -So he... called you? His brother, this Jon, he asked for your number and then...-

-No no, none of that!- Theon waved his hands, realizing just in that moment how weird everything that happened that day had been: Robb wanted to talk to him and they had _randomly_ met at some mall? Destiny? No, weird. 

-So, may I know how did you get to meet him?- Daario asked, smiling but still frowning (if that was possible).

-It was a coincidence! A weird coincidence!- Theon yelled, getting up from the couch: he needed a beer. He opened the small fridge, grabbed two bottles and handed one to Daario, who opened it with the small opener Theon rigorously kept on the coffe table, next to the ashtray (beer and cigarette were always the best remedy).

-I was at the mall because I had to buy some canvas when that douchebag of Jon Stark comes up out of nowhere and starts blabbing about ridiculous things and asking me to sit with him.- Theon explained, flopping back down on his seat.

Daario nodded once again: -And why did you sit with him?-

-Because he was in bad shape! I mean, not _bad bad_ , but... bad. He was filled with bruises.- the imagine of the necklace of bruises around Jon's neck popped up inside Theon's mind and gave him a stomachache: motherfucking redheaded ape.

Daario looked at him in surprise: -You were worried about a kid?-

Daario knew about Theon's dislike towards people who were too young. To be true, everybody was, more or less: when he complained to Ramsay every time his little brother cried his little heart out, his boyfriend purposely picked the baby up and started wandering around him with a slobbery toddler in his arms. Sure, the joke never lasted more than five minutes, and right after Ramsay made sure to kiss him and cuddle him, telling him the only baby boy in there was him, but that brat was disgusting anyway.

Jon wasn't some toddler who still shitted in his diaper, but maybe he was even worse: Jon was aware of his actions, and that was probably why Theon hated teens more than he hated babies. Although, that day at the mall, Jon had looked like a boy in need of help, not like a mangy teen. That's why Theon nodded and handled Daario's laugh without saying a word.

-And then, what happened?- said the older one, wanting to know how the story went on.

Theon shrugged: -I sat and Robb showed up. We started talking and then I might have hit on him. And he could have hit on me too. And with the excuse of talking about his brother I asked him to meet at the bar he works at.-

The pat Daario gave him on his shoulder was so ungraceful that Theon spilled a nice quantity of the beer all over himself, as the man exulted: -Well done, Theon!-

After that, Daario started babbling something else about Daenerys, about how beautiful her hair was and that if he had managed to end up somewhere with her, Daario swore that he would have not been so friendly with Ramsay Bolton, if he ever had to meet him again.

But Theon barely listened to him, because he kept on staring at Robb's picture on the screen: Daario was right, it was such a shame to spend just one night with such a beautiful man. And he was right about him basing his life on his previous relationship too: Robb looked so different from Ramsay, with those auburn hair and that smile.

But who told him that, in the end, he wasn’t just like him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might have noticed, Ramsay is no psycho in here. I actually want this to be a little bit less dramatic than the show, so he’s not insane. He’s just an asshole. (This, and also the fact that despite my dislike towards Ramsay, I find Iwan Rheon too cute to always play the part of the mad one).


	11. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can see what's happening (What?)  
> And they don't have a clue (Who?)  
> They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line - our trio's down to two. (Oh.)
> 
> (In a sarcastic mock-French accent)  
> Ze sweet caress of twilight  
> (Back to normal, but still sarcastic)  
> There's magic everywhere  
> And with all this romantic atmosphere  
> Disaster's in the air
> 
> _I should really stop posting Disney quotes at the beginning of every chapter._
> 
>  
> 
> _[I still have to re-read this, so I apologise for the stupid mistakes you’ll find while reading, I’ll correct them as soon as I can.]_

It was colder than usual, that morning. And no surprisingly Robb had started searching for hoodies and jackets inside everybody's closets: even though they were just in the middle of September, the last thing Robb wanted was one of his brothers catching a chill or just a simple cold.

He dressed Rickon in a t-shirt and a zippered hoodie and encouraged Bran to do the same: -Today's cold outside, you might cover yourselves.- he said.

Even once Bran and Rickon sat at the table and started eating their breakfast, Robb couldn't help but staring out the window and at how the sky was becoming more grey: he only hoped it wouldn't rain. Not when his brothers were around: Robb still didn't know how to deal with them when they caught a fever. It had happened once with Jon, and damn if Robb would have wanted to forget it: he hadn't done anything but throwing up day and night. It always happened with him, but that had been the first time it was up to Robb to handle him.

Exactly in that moment, Jon showed up downstairs with the beige sweatshirt they had got the day before. Robb really wanted to greet him with a "hi cutie" because dressed up like that Jon reached a level of cuteness equal to Bran and Rickon's, but he decided to let go: like Jon had said, he had embarrassed him enough. Although, he felt compelled to warn him too: -Jon, put something on when you go out: it's cold.-

Jon nodded with a yawn, then he sat next to Bran.

They spent a nice and silent breakfast together: they were all still too sleepy to chat. Robb smiled in seeing Jon putting on one of Robb's old jean jacket, but a shiver of concern assaulted him: it had been a few days and he was still wondering how and when he should have had _that_ talk with Jon. I mean, maybe Jon already knew everything, but he had to warn him anyway.

Robb was so worried about Jon: the Cersei matter and all the other social workers had gone fuck itself when his brother's wellness had started decreasing. Robb had yelled at him, then he had been bullied, and if Robb only tried to name the "sexuality" subject, Jon panicked. The situation was more serious than expected. Maybe he should have called Sam, to talk to him for a little bit, to ask him if Jon was okay when he was around his friends. Maybe he should have...

-Hey Robb, if me and Rickon are not home when you and Bran come back, that's because we went out for an ice-cream.- Jon took him back to reality, causing those big brown eyes to meet Robb's.

While Robb, Sansa and Rickon had inherited their mother's blue eyes and Arya their father's grey ones, Jon and Bran where the only two of six children who had brown eyes just like their aunt Lyanna. To be true, Jon also had Lyanna's dark hair, and he looked more like her son than Catelyn's. Maybe even Robb would have suspected that, if he hadn't been remembering perfectly the first time his parents had announced him he would have soon had a little brother or a little sister: he remembered how he hugged his mother and how he retracted right away, afraid he had hurt the baby. He remembered his parents smiling at him. He remembered when Jon had come to the world and how not only his parents had stopped sleeping at night but he did too, because Jon made one hell of a noise. He remembered how Jon had become shyer with time and how he had become an older brother for two, three, _four_ other times. He was nine when Jon was born, a small baby with a small head already full of dark hair. He was eleven the first time he had a little sister: Sansa was a little princess, that had been Robb's first thought and would have always been. He was thirteen when the real first earthquake had arrived, Arya, small like a little mouse but as strong as a wolf. He was fifteen when his parents had gifted him with another little boy: Bran was so quiet. Robb was in the middle of teenage hood back then, and maybe a baby yelling all night long wouldn't have been good for him. But Bran was different, different from everyone, and Robb adored holding him to his chest. Finally, Rickon had come into the world when Robb had turned twenty. Twenty. He could have been his son. Back then, Robb was still attending college, but he usually took a break to visit his family and make sure the newest (and preferably last) baby of house Stark got to know him well.

And now there they were. Grown up, but still too young to Robb's eyes.

-Alright, but only if it doesn't rain.- Robb kissed Jon on his forehead and adjusted the collar of his jacket: his brother had the strange characteristic of not being able to wear jacket and shirts the right way.

Jon looked at him as if he was stupid: -That's obvious, you dumbass.-

Robb gave him a playful pat on his head, smiling: -Oh, look at him, smarty pants is talking. Now go, before it gets late.-

Obediently, Jon took Rickon by the hand, waved at Bran and got out of the house only to run over a cold breeze of wind.

-Do you want a scarf? I'll get you one, if it's too cold.- Robb said right away, causing Jon to shook his head: -It's a metter of five minutes, _mom_ , and it's nothing unbearable. And then, _I_  am the reason why you're growing grey hair...-

-Hey!- hit personally, Robb pointed a finger at him.

-I never said I'm growing grey hair, I said _I will_ grow grey hair. Now shoo, go to school! It's late.-

Once they were gone, Robb worried about helping Bran to get inside the car: surely that would have been the thing he would have missed less, once Bran had started using crutches, except for the stairs, obviously. Although, Bran still would have needed assistance, at least during the first times, with the stairs: he still could have fallen and gotten hurt, and it was necessary for Robb to make sure he had learnt how to climb the stairs well, before letting him do that alone. With the car, instead, it was a whole different story: Bran could have sat normally and threw his crutches in the backseat once he had gotten comfortable, and he could have done that all by himself.

-Come on, resist: just one more week.- Robb said, sitting on the driving seat, addressed to both of them.

Bran looked out of the window: -I can't take it anymore, Robb.-

-It won't be long, come on.- he reassured his brother, but Bran looked sad anyway. He didn't like when Bran was sad, especially because the kid's mind was too sensitive even for Robb himself, at times. Bran wondered things that Robb never wondered when he was his age, but it was normal, if you checked on the books he read. Robb had never read so much in twenty five years, and Bran was still ten.

-Bran. Sweetheart, what's wrong?- he asked him.

He saw the kid sighing deeply, his eyes still glued on the landscape out of the window. His heart tightened.

-I'll be able to walk normally only in November. And the doctor said it will take six months for me to fully recover, so I won't be able to do anything until March and...-

-You'll be able to do everything you want, instead.- Robb said, immediately.

-The doctor said there's a possibility of encountering difficulties once in a while, but once your cast will be removed and therapies will be over, it's just a matter of a week before you start walking like you did before. What matters is you being careful, but why am I telling you this in the first place?-

Sometimes Robb seemed to forget that, despite his maturity, Bran was still a kid and, like one, he was scared of many things.

And it was up to moments like that, to remind him.

Robb wanted to smash his head against something: nothing was going right. Jon was getting beaten up at school, Rickon was terrified by the social worker and Bran was sad because he wanted to go back walking. And he was alone taking care of them all. Sometimes he thought he would have never made it. But not making it meant letting Cersei win. Not making it meant throwing Jon back into a foster home where some asshole of a kid would have beaten him more than he was getting beaten now, not making it meant that Bran and Rickon would have been sent who knows where. And Robb couldn't allow that.

He cleared his throat: -You'll be like new by December. You know what this means?-

Bran didn't answer.

-It means that when we'll go on holiday with Sansa and Arya, we will all play in the snow. Don't let it get you down, Bran.- Robb added.

Right the year before Raven and Lola had invited them all to spend a week in their mountain chalet with them, a few weeks before Christmas, and that year it wouldn't have been different. It was an opportunity to see the girls again and spend some time together, and everybody in the Stark family loved snow.

Bran shyly stared at Robb: -Are you sure?-

Robb smiled at him: -Of course, buddy.-

He parked the car next to Bran's school: the bell still hadn't rang and the school yard was crawling with kids. Robb saw Jojen, Bran's best friend, sitting on the stairs, alone. He looked at his brother, once he had helped Bran sitting on his wheelchair: -Now you try to have a nice day at school, you're going to learn a lot of new things and you'll spend time with Jojen. Then I'll come and pick you up and we'll go to the bookstore. And stay calm.-

He popped a loud kiss on his forehead and waited for Jojen to reach them running and smiling: -Hey there, little man! You're taking care of him?- Robb greeted him.

-Don't worry Mr Stark, I got this!- exclaimed the kid, grabbing Bran's wheelchair and heading to the school.

Robb stared at them with a smile on his face, then he got back to his car: he had to go to work.

 

 

When Theon Greyjoy arrived at the Mirage, Robb didn't even notice that: his mind was lost in a thousand of directions. There was Jon's problem, Bran who was starting to grow insecurities and Rickon was a kid to constantly keep an eye on and then there were all the motherfucking teenage girls who had skipped the first hour of school just to wander around him and God, he was about to grab a beer from the fridge and start drinking at 8:30 on a Friday morning.

He had just told for the third time that week, to the same girl, where the hell the toilet was at, when he found a pair of winking green eyes in front of him: -A long coffe, please.-

The gap Theon had between his teeth was adorable, in Robb's opinion.

He smiled: -Only if it's on me.-

Theon's eyes widened a little bit, and the young man huffed lightly in surprise: -You already offered me a drink yesterday, if I'm not wrong.-

-No, you're not wrong, but let me be kind to you.- there was something in that smirk that lit up a spark inside of Robb: Theon didn't look like an asshole, but he was definitely a hothead. And he had never had a chance to have a relationship or sex with a hothead: even though it might have seemed strange, everything had always been black and white, sweethearts or assholes. The possibility to do something funny with a middle way interested him. Even though Robb didn't want a relationship. And he didn't want it. At all. He didn't want it but Theon Greyjoy... well, he still hadn't seen him from behind. Maybe, if from that perspective he was not that attractive like he was in the front, Robb's little dirty desires would have calmed down. And finally he would have stopped thinking about something he couldn't allow, not in that moment, at least: with Cersei after him, a love life would have only been a burden. Why? Because he would have spent a lot of time away from home, and he didn't want to leave the kids alone for too long. And Cersei had told him she would have showed up more often: what if she had come by when the kids were somewhere with their friends and he was home with someone? Or, if she had come when _he_  wasn't home and Jon, who was _underage_ , was watching the kids? He couldn't. No. He couldn't.

-Do you manage to take five minutes off to sit with me? So we can talk.- Theon leaned forward the counter, with the same smirk he had on during their last and _super interesting_ conversation.

Smirking back at him, Robb moved towards the coffe machine, his eyes still on Theon's: -Sure. Go find a seat.-

Theon winked at him: -I'm waiting for you.-

They had to talk about Jon. Only about Jon. Still, when Theon turned around to go sit at the nearest table, Robb couldn't help but staring.

 _Fuck_.

 

 

-Alright Rickon, behave at school.- Jon kneeled to the ground to press a quick kiss on his little brother's head, and Rickon huffed: -You always say that!-

-That's because you're a little hurricane. I love you.- Jon hugged Rickon, who obviously screamed "love you too"' and hugged him back. Jon let him run to the school yard to meet his friends. At only five, Rickon had more friends Jon had ever had in his whole life. He could already picture him ten years in the future, as the member of the group who always managed to make everyone smile, just like Pyp but a little bit less idiot.

With a soft smile on his lips, still lost watching his little brother chatting with another smiling kid, he stood back up. He was so lost in his thoughts (about his five year-old little brother being highly more popular than him), that when he turned around to start walking to school he didn't even notice the guy walking in the opposite direction.

He landed on him ungracefully, and almost fell backwards, if the guy's arms weren't there to support him.

-Oh shit. I'm sorry!- he exclaimed, removing his hands form the stranger's chest.

But actually, he wasn't a complete stranger: Jon stared at the straight nose, his well kept hair and beard, and those brown eyes and thick eyelashes, and he could reconnect everything to the guy he had met a few days before at the supermarket, the one who had bought milk for Rickon and had winked at Jon. And that Bran thought he was hitting on him.

-Well, hi.- said the supermarket guy.

Jon paled, but the other guy smiled: -Chill out, I won't bite you.- he reassured him.

Jon didn't know what to say, and from pale he became strawberry red: he had never found himself so close to a boy, and he felt relieved when the supermarket guy let him go, now that he was able to stand up on his own feet.

-How's the little one? The one who likes milk.- asked the supermarket guy.

Why the hell was he going on with the conversation? They didn't even know each other.

_Maybe he's just a big talker, Rickon would act like that too._

Without even knowing how, Jon found the courage to respond: -F-fine. Actually, thank you again for uhm, for...-

-You don't have to thank me all the time, I told you it was no problem.- the supermarket guy smiled at him. His teeth were ivory white and none of them was an inch out of place.

Jon shrugged: -I still owe you.-

The supermarket guy put his hands in his pockets and stared fondly at him: -What's your name?-

Jon didn't exactly knew what his heart had done in that moment: if it had jumped down a high, if it had done a backflip or if it had just simply disastrously fallen into the ground, but that feeling completely hit him. Hard.

-J...Jon. Stark. My name is Jon Stark.-

The supermarket guy's smile widened even more: it was a gentle smile, maybe his embarrassment softened him, or maybe he was just trying to reassure him.

-Ian Cornell.- the supermarket guy, that now owned an identity, extended his hand. His grip was particularly stronger than Jon's. When the contact between their hands was interrupted, Jon looked away.

-How old are you?-

_Why is he keeping on talking? What does he want from me?_

-Sixteen.-

_And why do I keep on answering him? Can't I just tell him I have to go?_

-Do you have to go to school?- and no, the supermarket... _Ian_ didn't seem to be willing to stop talking. And Jon didn't seem to be willing to stop answering him. And there was not an actual reason why, he simply answered: -Yes.-

-Do you mind me going with you?- woah. Okay. The thing was getting creepy. It was fine if he wanted to do something nice to him, but now he wanted to accompany him to school? Uhm... nope.

Now it was Ian's turn to blush: -Okay okay, I'm sorry. It came out creepy. It's just that you're pretty.- he confessed.

Jon felt the ground disappearing from underneath his feet: it was the first time ever that somebody who wasn't Robb told him he was pretty. And Robb only called him that to annoy him. This guy here was serious. Maybe. Or maybe he was just some creep, I mean...

-But you're like, twenty-five!- Jon exclaimed, cold sweat dripping down his neck.

Ian frowned, an expression in between surprised and amused: -Uhm, what? I'm twenty one!-

Everything had suddenly become funnier. Jon felt a little bit lighter: -Seriously? You look older.-

Ian gaped his mouth, faking offence: -Say that again, I dare you!-

Jon laughed. Ian laughed too. And Jon didn't know what the fuck was happening.

Ian shrugged: -Listen, I know that courtship kind of sucked, but would you like... letting me try again and pretend all of this never happened? Saturday at The Wall, the club.-

He didn't look like a bad person. But how could he know if he was a maniac or not? Or a killer?

_Come on Jon, how do you think people get to know each other?_

At the answer was: by chance. Probably Ian had really chosen the wrong approach: after all, Jon would have been even worse than him. They had met by accidentally, that didn't mean Ian was a criminal. Even Theon and Robb had met completely by chance. Not that Theon and Robb were a couple, not that Jon and Ian were. No, absolutely not. No.

He was panicking.

-I-I'm with some friends, on Saturday...- he stuttered.

Ian smiled and shrugged: -Better. So that if I'm boring you or the situation gets weird like right now, you have someone to run to.-

Jon chuckled, Ian did too.

Ian went back staring at him intensely: -So, are you in?-

Was he in?

_There's only one way to understand if you're into boys or girls, Jon._

-Sure.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I swear next chapter is going to be COMPLETELY about Theon and Robb. But it was really important for the story to introduce Ian.  
> See ya next time!


	12. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Ok, ok, I see what's happening here  
> You're face to face with greatness, and it's strange  
> You don't even know how you feel  
> It's adorable!”
> 
> I had to. I just... I had to.

-Here's your coffee.-

Robb sat in front of Theon and handed him the cup with a smile.

-Are you really sure it's on you?- asked Theon, pouring just one sugar packet into the coffee (Robb almost turned up his nose: he liked coffee too, but he could have never drunk it with so little sugar), but the other man smiled at him: -Don't worry, it's my pleasure.-

-Or is it because you feel like you owe me?- Theon raised his brow.

Of course Robb felt like he owed him, and he would have felt like that even after offering him a thousand coffees: he had helped his brother when he wasn't there, and that didn't happen everyday. But if he had to be one hundred per cent sincere, Robb was keeping on offering him things just for the pleasure of seeing that smirk on his lips: -I'm doing this because I want to.-

And there it was, the smirk.

Theon drank a sip of his coffee right from the spoon: -Okay. Let's talk about Jon: what do you want to do, exactly?-

Robb was a little surprised by that question: he expected a little more courtship from Theon, not because he wanted it, but because the boy hadn't done anything but winking at him for two days straight. Even in the texts, for hell's sake. What Robb didn't know, obviously, was that the only reason why Theon had already brought up the Jon argument was because the sooner they had started talking about it, the sooner they would have gotten over with it, and the sooner the conversation would have taken a way more appealing turn.

-I want to talk to the principal personally. I already sent him an email, and Roy Johnson's parents should have been already informed, but I need to see them all in the face.- Robb confessed.

Theon frowned and scanned him for a while: he had noticed that something was wrong with him. His eyes were sad, lost who knows where. He was beautiful anyway, but seeing him happy would have been better.

-Robb, are you moping?- he dared asking.

Robb bit his lip, embarrassed, and sighed a lot: -Is it that obvious?-

Maybe it wasn't. Maybe it was just Theon staring at him too accurately because he didn't want to miss not even a single detail. But Robb's eyes were so bright and right now they seemed so... _dull_.

-Is it about Jon?- Theon guessed and, as he had imagined, Robb nodded: -Let's say that is one of the problems...-

-You two are very close.- Theon wondered how it was possible to live in the same house as Jon without going crazy. He would have lost his mind at Jon's first breath, and that was for sure.

-I'd do anything for him.- Robb stated, and there Theon understood that there was something more than only parentage that made them so close: maybe they shared a secret, or maybe something bad had happened to Jon. Otherwise Robb wouldn't have been that protective: siblings were never protective just because they loved you. Actually, siblings were not protective and that was it.

-My siblings didn't even bring me the toilet paper when it ran out. And it was their fault we were out of it.- Theon confessed, shrugging.

Robb chuckled, but his expression was sorry for him: -They were jerks!- he exclaimed.

And they were. Rodrik, Maron and Yara were jerks, and they had been for his whole life. Nowadays, they saw each other only during festivities and somehow they always managed to fight over something. Sometimes  Theon had thrown the first fist, sometimes Maron did that (and there had been occasions in which Yara had done that) but somehow Theon always ended up being the most beaten up.

-Yeah, they were jerks.- he repeated, in a low voice.

-Are you the youngest one?- Robb asked him, a kind smile on his lips.

Theon nodded slowly, looking half resigned and half amused: -Youngest of four. My sister's the closest to my age, and she's thirty-two.-

-You're the little one in the family, in short.-

-I'd say the little snag.- after that last statement an embarrassing atmosphere surrounded them: Robb's gentle smile had cracked lightly and Theon had gritted his teeth.

He took a deep breath: -Okay, this is what we're doing: we're going to take an appointment with the principal right on Monday.- he decided.

Robb raised an eyebrow, perplexed: -You told me you're at work.-

With a movement of his hand, Theon let him know that it wasn't important: -I have never been late with presenting a project or a sketch and now I even have to teach to teens: Bronn basically owes me.-

Actually, he had to kiss Bronn's ass for hours, but he would have made it anyway.

-Are you sure?- Robb's eyes were getting their brightness back. Theon smiled at him: -Of course. And then, we have to kick that bastard's ass: I hate jocks like him.-

Jocks like Roy Johnson, the ones Theon had fun in annoying when he was a teen. Theon was small and skinny and nobody, himself included, knew why insisted on wanting to be punched everyday. But he had found a hobby in stealing cigarettes and wallets from their bags, and he didn't always got away unnoticed. So yeah, he hated jocks like Roy Johnson.

-Everybody hates them.- Robb sighed, clenching his fist on the table: -God, how did you manage to stay calm? I... would have smashed his face.-

Theon shrugged: -That's excusable: he's your little brother.-

To be honest, none of his brothers would have acted the same way as Robb would have done, if the thing happened to him (well, maybe Yara would have), at all: they would have made fun of him for the rest of his life.

Robb smiled lightly: -Probably. God, you didn't see him when he came back home, he was... I swear if that piece of shit won't be expelled I'm going to sue the school.-

Theon drank the cold coffe with just one single sip: -Easy there. I'm sure he'll pay the right consequences. And if not, you can still punch him in the face.-

Robb chuckled, but Theon was more or less convinced that he would have taken his advice literally. Why? Because Theon had understood what he was all about. And if he had to be honest, he was hating Jon more than ever: because Theon would have killed to have a brother like Robb.

They talked for another few minutes about Jon, until Robb decided to call the principal to take the final appointment.

At that point, now that they _finally_ didn't have to talk about it anymore and the question was over, Theon decided to take action: -So Robb: what else do you do, despite serving coffee to girls drooling all over you?-

Robb laughed, lowering his head: -You noticed that too, didn't you?-

-Oh you can bet on it. There's one behind you who's slicing me up with her eyes.- Theon couldn't help but sanding a challenging look to the blond haired girl sitting a few tables away from them: she was standing right in front of Theon in line for the counter, and once she had seen that some _guy_ had been the only one able to talk with Robb for more than three seconds, she had looked at him the same way a girl looks at her new boyfriend's ex girlfriend. When Robb had later sat next to him, the girl never took her eyes off of him, even when she was whispering to her friend. And Theon was amused by that, who wouldn't?

-Yup, sooner or later they will get it that _they_ are not my type.- Robb shook his head, huffing.

Those words were music to Theon's ears: a man like that, he couldn't let him go so easily. No way.

-Anyway, I don't do much. It's not true that I'm good at everything, like Jon says.- Robb started playing with the string of the leather bracelet on his wrist, staring a Theon straight in the eye.

Theon smirked: -Oh, so the incredible Robb Stark, the good boy who graduated with full marks, has a pretty monotonous life?-

Robb was so damn beautiful when he smiled.

-Yes and no. What about you? You draw all the time or do you have some other hobby that I still don't know about?- he incited him.

Theon rested his chin against his knuckles, pretending to be thinking about it: that was the moment, the moment to see if Robb was _really_ into him.

-Uhm, let me see... I actually do draw most of the time, yes. It's just that, lately, I like visiting pretty men in the bars they work at.-

Robb's skin was pale. That's why the blushing on his cheeks and the tip of his nose looked adorable, to Theon's eyes. Although, that shy smile quickly turned into a cheeky smirk: -And do you visit lots of men?- he asked him.

Theon saw the girl behind Robb whispering furiously at her friend sitting in front of her. The other girl began staring at them too. That was even better: it was nice to have spectators staring at him as he managed to get a date with the most beautiful man in town.

-Well, actually, I laid my eyes on some guy in particular.- Theon leaned forward, to have a better look on those blue eyes who had started checking him out. And oh yes, Robb Stark was totally checking him out and oh yes, Theon was definitely satisfied by that: _oh yes, you stupid chicks, he likes dick and I am the one sitting here with him._

-And how does he look like, if I'm allowed to know?- Robb had decided to play the card of the fake naive guy, and Theon was more than okay with that: that meant they would have talked more.

-Oh well, you know.- he started.

-He's got auburn hair and a pair of _beautiful_ blue eyes.-

Robb distractedly bit his lip: -He looks like a good-looking man.-

Theon nodded vigorously: -Oh, you're damn right, he is. He just has one flaw.-

Immediately, Robb raised his brow and failed in hiding a smile. Theon smiled too, slightly biting his tongue.

-And that would be?- Robb asked him.

Theon shrugged, running a hand through his hair: -Well, his brother is pretty stupid, but for the re...-

He saw Robb chuckling, before being hit on his arm: -Idiot. You're lucky you're pretty.-

Theon smiled wildly, starting to feel on his back not only the two girls' eyes but the eyes of _every girl_ in the bar. And it was hilarious.

-I'm pretty?- Theon repeated.

Robb leaned forward, too: -Yeah. Yeah, you are. And honestly I would like to get to know you more.-

And... there it was!

Theon could have jumped on his lap at any minute: it all almost looked like a new feeling. They were not in some club, they didn't have to hide inside one of their cars for a quickie. Theon was simply talking with a good-looking man he had met without even needing Daario's help. And that good-looking man had just told him he would have liked to get to know him better. Theon was so proud of himself he could have _kissed_ himself.

-So, let's hear it.- Theon crossed his arms to his chest, realizing he was face-to-face with Robb.

-You would like to know me and then what do you want to do?-

It wasn't the right place nor the right time for such a question (Robb was technically still at work and they had just finished talking about his brother's problems with bullies), but embarrassment on Robb's face made him look even prettier and Theon only wanted to bite those red cheeks.

Robb lowered his head, biting his tongue with his teeth: -Honestly, I would really like to see your paintings. Or illustrations. Or whatever else you're doing.-

Theon felt something warm swimming all over his body: it had been a really long time since the last time a man was interested in what he was doing, beside sex. It had been more than two years, to tel tell the truth.

-Well, once you get off work... I could text you my address and you could visit me.- Theon suggested, and hoped with every organ of his body that Robb would have said yes. But everything was going strangely weird, so he wasn't that surprised, when the boy shook his head: -I'm pretty busy this afternoon.-

Theon nodded and threw again the offer: -What about Saturday?-

But Robb shook his head once again: -Actually, I'll be pretty busy for all the weekend.-

-Even tonight? Once you've finished doing what you have to do today?-

Robb fell silent and took his time to think about it. Theon was good at observing, but he couldn't read other people's mind, and all he could do was hoping the young man would have said yes as quickly as possible, but Robb seemed pretty lost in his thoughts.

Theon noticed how the same _fucking_ girl was looking at him with her arms crossed as she huffed loudly. Last thing he needed was her blowing smoke out of her nostrils or casting a spell on him to turn him into a frog. Suddenly all those attentions on him weren't so enjoyable anymore.

-I can't stay long. But I'll stop by.- Robb decided finally, winking in the end.

Theon found himself smiling like an idiot: -That's perfect! I'll text you my address, okay?-

Robb was about to answer him, when the girl behind the counter (a pretty black girl with super curly black hair) asked for his attention: -Robb! Blair is coming!-

-Shit.- Robb said, keeping his voice down and standing up.

He gave Theon a sweet and apologetic smile: -The boss is coming. I have to go back to work, I'm sorry.-

Theon shook his head and stoop up too: -No, I'm sorry, I've kept you for too much. So, see you tonight?-

-Yeah. See you tonight.-

Theon was tempted to kiss him goodbye on his cheek, but it felt too sappy. So he decided to go for his usual wink, smirking when Robb winked back. He got out of the bar the exact moment a blond haired woman got inside, exclaiming "here comes the boss, ladies and gentlemen!".

He was so happy that he drove so fast he got to work fifteen minutes earlier.

He surely couldn't know that Robb, now that he was gone, was wondering what the fuck he had just done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! Things are getting interesting, aren’t they? Please, tell me they are.


	13. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Tell me more, tell me more  
> But you don't gotta brag  
> Tell me more, tell me more  
> Cause he sounds like a drag”
> 
> First Disney and now Grease... SOMEBODY STOP ME
> 
> ~I enjoy writing fluff and I will always write fluff even in the afterlife.~

History classes were always an unbearable bore, but that morning Jon couldn't hear half a word the teacher was saying: he still couldn't believe he had managed to get a date with a boy.

Well, actually it wasn't a real date, since they wouldn't have been alone, but hey, if everything would have gone fine maybe there would have been a second time and maybe that time they would have actually been alone.

But... was this really what Jon wanted? Or was it something else? I mean, that guy was twenty-one and had a life full of experiences behind his back, while Jon was just... Jon.

Still, despite all his current uncertainties, he really had to admit that Ian was a very good-looking man. He hadn't noticed it at the supermarket, but now he had. And he was somehow amazed by that. It wasn't just because Ian showed him he was into him, if Jon had it all figured out before he would have probably peered him from the beginning.

And now, one way or another, he had managed to get a pseudo-date with him. Sure, he had no idea where the club Ian had mentioned was, and he highly doubted his friends would have wanted to go there: Sam and the guys were not the type of people who frequented clubs. Jon least of all. But he had to find a way to convince them all, otherwise he would have found an excuse, he would have bailed them and he would have gone alone: between a night dedicated to the old same video games and a night with a pretty man, Jon preferred the second one by far. Even though he still had his fears: again, Ian was an adult. Again, Ian had experience. Maybe he had been expecting from Jon something he couldn't have given him. Not yet, at least.

But if he thought about Saturday, something inside of him started dancing and Jon felt thrilled and nervous: maybe he would have had his first kiss, or maybe not, maybe Ian only wanted to have some fun, or maybe he wanted to spend time with him because he felt sorry for him, or maybe not, maybe he really found him pretty and maybe Jon really had a chance with him.

He didn't think of anything else all morning: even during the school break, Jon distractedly saw how Pyp was telling something, incredibly dramatising the situation with gestures and theatrical sounds Jon couldn't even barely hear or connect in any way.

Maybe he was talking about video games, or a girl he had just talked to, since the two things were on the same level of importance to him.

The only one that maybe was actually listening to him was Sam, because even Grenn did nothing but looking away, but just because he did not want to hear Pyp's stupid monologues. In fact, when he turned to Jon and saw the boy had his mind everywhere else but set on Pyp, Grenn decided to seize the opportunity with both hands: -Jon!- he exclaimed, clapping his hands once.

-What's new with you? You've been quiet all along!-

And as Pyp stopped his tale to agree with Grenn and Sam imitated him, Jon found himself letting words slip out of his mouth without even connecting his tongue to his brain, specifically revealing everything that was going on inside his mind: -I think I might be gay.-

His three friends' eyes widened so much they almost fell out of their orbits, as Jon pursed his lips and got shrank.

He just hoped they wouldn't have judged him. None of them had ever judged him for having a gay brother, Sam and Robb were almost friends and Grenn and Pyp never missed the chance to listen to Jon's most awkward adventures Robb told them, that's why it shouldn't have been a problem, if he had liked boys too. I mean, he was still Jon, right? Same old Jon. Just with his mind a little bit made up. More or less.

-You're gay?- Pyp, who was the only one standing up, repeated. Grenn and Sam were sitting in the last steps of the entrance stairs, Jon was a few steps above them and nodded slowly: -Yes, more or less. I mean, I don't know. Maybe.-

In unison, his three best friends raised their brows and looked at him even with more confusion in their eyes.

-What do you mean "yes, I don't know, maybe"?- Pyp exclaimed.

Jon shrugged his shoulders, admitting: -I mean, I could like boys. But I'm not sure of that.-

He saw Grenn sighing, and for a minute he thought his friend was about to say something offensive to him. Until he saw his gentle smile: -Who is he? Do we know him?- he asked him.

This time it was Jon's turn to widen his eyes: -What? Who?- he said quickly, blushing from his head to the tip of his toes.

Grenn stared at him as if the question was obvious and Jon was a stupid small kid: -Well, there has to be some guy you're into, if you're having problems with comprehending your sexuality.-

Before Jon could answer him and vaguely mention Ian, Pyp gaped and exclaimed: -Is it Theon Greyjoy?-

If right now Jon would have decided to take a sip of water or a bite from a sandwich, he would have probably chocked to death in less than ten seconds: why the fuck did Theon Greyjoy always had to be in the way?! Even when he was talking to his friends!

He vigorously shook his head, disgusted, and rushed to dispel that crazy myth: -Jesus Christ, no! Never ever! Never say that again!-

Pyp sat on the ground, in front of his friends, and maintained his voice absurdly calm in comparison to Jon's: -As a straight guy, I must tell you he doesn't look bad. And then, who else could he be? He's the only new face around!-

Sam and Grenn went along with him, and Jon couldn't believe his ears: -Guys, seriously?! Theon Greyjoy?! You know I can't stand him!-

Sam shrugged and suggested: -Well, maybe you're just like Ygritte and you try to get noticed through antipathy.-

-Ygritte doesn't want to get noticed by me!- Jon protested, tired of always hearing the same old story.

-Oh quit it Jon, she keeps on staring at you, it's just that you're too stupid to realise it.- Pyp added, crossing his legs and leaning backwards with his back, resting his weight upon his arms on the ground.

Grenn nodded: -Exactly. And then, we would get it, if you liked Greyjoy: I mean, he helped you with that asshole of Johnson and...-

-Knock it off, stop saying that!- Jon yelled, grabbing his hair with his hands. Tight.

-I hate Greyjoy, especially now that he's hitting on Robb and thinks he...-

-He's hitting on Robb?- Pyp repeated, weirded out.

-Theon Greyjoy is gay?- Sam said.

Jon huffed: -Definitely.- he said, thinking about the way the illustrator had put his hungry eyes on his brother, at the mall. And most of all, he thought about the way he had put his eyes on _him_ , as if he was saying all of that crap and those innuendos just to annoy him.

-We met him at the mall and he couldn't stop talking about his hard dick with Robb. It was disgusting.-

Pyp stuck up his nose and twisted his mouth, he shit his eyes and pretended to be throwing up, grossed out by the simple thought of their conversation.

Indeed, Sam remained down-on-earth and asked: -And what did Robb do?-

Reviving the scene where his brother smiled and went on with Greyjoy's dirty talk, Jon huffed even more loudly: -Robb was fine with it! You should have heard them, they were gross.-

-I think I'll survive anyway.- mumbled Pyp.

Sam scowled, but you could see the surprise in his eyes: -So now Mr Greyjoy is in touch with your brother?-

Jon frowned too, with a vexed face: -What? No, gross! Robb said he doesn't want a relationship right now because he's too busy taking care of me, Bran and Rickon.-

Grenn, that until then had stayed silent listening, finally decided to speak up only to scold Jon: -Stop avoiding the actual argument and answer us!- he exclaimed.

Jon rested his head on his knees and hugged his legs, wishing he could disappear: he didn't want to talk to them about Ian. Keeping it for himself made it almost look like a dream about to come true, if he had talked about that with somebody he feared the magic could have ended.

He mentally cursed himself for not shutting up.

-That's not important, guys...- he tried, but Grenn stared deadly at him: -Of fucking course it is! We're friends and we always share everything!-

-Is he pretty at least?- Sam asked him, and somehow the question made Jon smile and nod shyly.

Grenn and Sam smiled, Pyp smirked and whistled, before saying: -What's pretty boy's name?-

Jon, whom after their friends' reaction had once again buried his face against his knees, raised his head enough to let his eyes be visible: -Ian.- he answered.

In that moment the bell that marked the end of their break rang, much to Jon's happiness and Pyp's dislike: -Right at the climax!-

They stood up rapidly to not be standing in the way of students' transition and to avoid being offended in the worst ways since they were standing in the middle of the stairs, when Jon decided: -We can talk about it today, if you want to. I'm taking Rickon to get an ice cream if it's not rainy, we can meet at the ice cream parlour at the park.-

Sam put his backpack on and stared at him in confusion: -Aren’t you grounded?-

Jon shrugged: -Robb's terrible with punishments, I'm basically not grounded anymore. So, see you today? I don't know if I'll ever be able to talk about it again, otherwise.-

Jon was happy when all of his three best friends hurried to confirm their presence: now he was sure he could have counted on them anyway, whatever happened Saturday or next times. Ian or not Ian.

He reached his classroom with one less thought and, weird but true, he even managed to listen to the lesson.

 

 

 

 

-Robb, when were you going to tell us you had a boyfriend?- playfully, Tabitha grabbed a dishcloth from the sink and threw it against Robb.

-He's not my boyfriend.- he replied, throwing the cloth back in the sink.

Tabitha looked at him skeptical, her arms crossed: -Well, he's going to be soon, judging by the way you stare at each other.-

Robb blushed: actually he had enormously fucked up by telling Theon he would have stopped by that night. Robb had kids, he couldn't leave them home alone just because he wanted to see a man: he was no longer seventeen. He had too many responsibilities at the moment. And then, if Jon would have found out, he wouldn't have talked to him anymore: he couldn't understand why he was so annoyed by Theon, but still his feeling seemed to be returned. What if Bran felt sick? What if Rickon started crying again? He couldn't leave all of that on Jon's shoulders, he couldn't.

-I screwed up, Tabi.- he confessed.

The girl frowned: -Robb, you're worrying me.-

Quickly, he showed her the situation: how Theon had invited him over and how he had accepted, and how scared he was now of leaving his brothers home alone.

Tabitha smiled gently at him: -You know, you got to think of yourself too, sometimes.-

-I can't. Not when it's about the kids, Tabi.- Robb replied.

-But Jon's not a kid, and I'm sure he can handle it for a few hours.- she went on, adding: -And then, if you leave after dinner, the kids will go to bed early and there won't be much to look after, will it?-

No, that was true. But he didn't want to give Jon a responsibility he himself should have handled: he had never left his brothers alone at night, and it was Jon's duty to take care of them when Robb was at work, not when he had to go to some man's place.

Tabitha perfectly understood his thought, but still she did not change her opinion: -Go and have some fun, Robb. You got to, every once in a while.-

But in the end, if he had told Theon yes, that was because he did want to go. He wanted to go because he liked Theon, and maybe because deep down he deserved a little bit of pleasure. And then, as Tabitha had said, it would have been only for a few hours. He would have come back home before midnight, and Jon didn't even have to go to school, the following day. He could even call one of his friends to stay the night.

-Just, don't tell Talisa. Not right now.- Tabitha almost begged him. And she was right.

Oh shit.

Talisa was one of Robb's colleagues at the bar. She was really nice, in the early days Robb really enjoyed her company. But then she had revealed her feelings towards him and he had to reject her because he was gay. Talisa hadn't taken it well. Robb had tired to remain on good terms with her, but she had began to get her distance. And knowing that now Robb had a "suitor" wouldn't have certainly improved the delicate relationship they had.

Most of all because Talisa could have told Blair about all of Robb's inappropriate breaks that he was lately taking, whether it was because he had to call his family or talk with Theon.

He had to be careful, if the Theon thing would have went on, otherwise he would have been screwed.

 

 

 

 

Maybe it was too cold for an ice cream, but Rickon did not want the hot chocolate Jon had suggested him as an alternative. So there he was, sitting on the table with all of Jon's friends, as he ate his ice cream, messing up his face with chocolate.

Rickon liked being with older boys, with Jon's friends: they were cool, and they always played with him. Jon played with him as well, but then he always said he had to do homework. And with Bran on the wheelchair and a Robb at work, Rickon remained alone. But with Jon's friends it was different: Pyp was his favorite, because he always let him stay on his shoulders and started running, wherever they were. He liked Sam and Grenn too, but they were too serious for his taste, right now. Pyp was the only one laughing.

-Pyp, stop laughing, he's a babe: it's normal that he’s making a mess.- Jon lectured him, grabbing a paper towel and starting to clean up Rickon's face, cheeks and the tip of his nose.

Pyp smashed his hand on the table: -Doesn't it make you laugh that only chocolate ice cream messes up your face? Why it doesn't work with other flavours?-

Jon rolled his eyes: -Idiot.- he said, low.

-Bad word!- yelled Rickon and Pyp at the same time, pointing a finger against him. Once again the two _kids_ bursted out laughing, and Jon had to fight against the incredible willing to throw a punch at Pyp's face.

Fortunately, Sam managed to distract him: -Jon, when... when are we talking about that?-

Jon looked at Rickon in response: it was obvious that he would have not talked about that in front of him.

Grenn was about to say something, but he was stopped by Pyp, who stood up from the table: -I get it, I get it: I'll handle this. Come here, mini-man.-

He moved towards Rickon and scooped him up, resting him upon his shoulders: Rickon laughed so much Jon was afraid he could roll his ice cream on Pyp's head.

-We're going to play at the park, but be aware that I want to know everything, on Saturday.- the teen announced, and was about to leave, when Jon warned him: -Pyp, stay nearby: I don't want to lose the sight of him.-

In response, Pyp gave him a thumbs up and left the ice cream parlour.

Once they were finally alone, Grenn and Sam gave Jon a pressing look.

-Well?- Grenn asked.

Jon sighed, and started his tale: -I met Ian for the first time at the supermarket.-

-At the supermarket?-

-Yeah Grenn, at the supermarket. I was there with Bran and Rickon was on my shoulders, ...-

-Why were you in a supermarket alone with Bran and Rickon without Robb?-

- _Grenn_. Do you want to know what happened or you don't?!- Jon panted: he wanted that conversation to be over soon, and his friend there wasn't helping. Grenn apologised and shut up, so that Jon could go on.

-I was saying, that I had to go grocery shopping. But I was out of money for milk. And Rickon wanted milk. And you know how cute is his face when he's sad and apparently Ian saw that too because he bought milk for hI’m and told me to show up there more often.- he reported, then he stopped for a minute.

Sam was confused: -Snow up more often... in a supermarket?

Grenn nodded: -Man, that doesn't make any sense.-

-I know!- Jon exclaimed. -I know but... I met him again this morning. Well, I actually almost fell above him, but... we started talking. And... he said other creepy things, like "can I get you to school", and... I was... embarrassed?-

Jon stared at Grenn and Sam's faces: they were confused, maybe even skeptical. And now that he had said that out loud, it really seemed far-fetched: how the hell can you meet someone like that? In a supermarket and then in the middle of the street, and he offers you milk and asks you to get you to school. It was crazy.

Sam smiled kindly at him: -Go on, Jon.-

The boy took a deep breath: -Well, then he apologised and told me that courtship sucked.-

Grenn's eyes lit up: -He said _courtship_?-

-Yes...- Jon admitted, blushing.

-He asked me if I wanted to pretend none of that ever happened and to meet again at The Wall. And I told him that I would have been with my friends, that day...-

-You're an idiot, Stark!- Grenn exclaimed, laughing out loud. Sam chuckled too.

Jon's eyes widened: -No I'm not! You assholes. He told me to come with you, so that if things won't go as I expected I won't be alone.-

Sam's eyes lit up too: -That's amazing, Jon! We're so going to be there and we will support you, right Grenn?- the blond haired boy winked at him.

Jon blushed. Again.

-You said he's pretty, didn't you?- Sam asked him.

Jon thought of Ian's perfect beard, his black hair, at his thin lips, his small and dark eyes, and his eye-catching smile.

-He's beautiful.- he said, sounding almost desperate.

Sam smiled, as Grenn laughed: -God, you're so gay.-

Yeah, maybe he was.

 

 

 

 

 

It was the fourth time that month that Robb had taken Bran to the bookstore. It surely wasn't the kid's fault if he could read long books so fast at such a young age: Robb adored that his little brother loved reading so much. With his accident during the soccer game, Bran read most of the time: tv bored him, they always passed on the same things. Books didn't bore him, instead.

Bran was able to move on his own with the wheelchair if he pushed the wheels, that's why Robb let him wandering around the bookstore alone, as he stared at the other shelves: Bran would have called him if he would have needed help with reaching a book that was in one of the high shelves and meanwhile Robb, as it had already happened a few times, had the possibility to find a book that he could have liked.

He ran away in a hurry form the "guide books" department when he saw a book called "Family: how to raise your children", just to find himself in the art and photography section. There were famous artists' biographies, from Frida Kahlo to Marina Abramović, books about history of art, while some other books were for children and introduced them to artistic techniques. But only one book managed to catch his eye: it was a very small book, the cover full of painting stains mixed up. It was called "The Colours In The World". He grabbed the book: a little bit of art culture would have been healthy for him. He was definitely not doing that for Theon. Maybe a little, but not completely.

He wandered for some other time inside the bookstore with the small book in his hands, then he decided to look for Bran: he already knew the little Stark was hidden in the fantasy section, and he found him exactly there, with an adorable pout on his lips and two books between his hands.

-Sweetheart, is everything okay?- Robb asked him.

Bran looked up to him: -I don't know which one to pick.-

Smiling tenderly at him, Robb kneeled to his side: -Take both of them, Bran.-

The kid tried to protest, but Robb stopped him by shaking his head and raising one finger: -Ah ah. I would have had to take you here within a week anyway. Actually, you know what? Take as many as you want.-

Bran's eyes widened out of all proportion, as the kid whispered: -Robb, have you gone mad?-

Robb chuckled and affectionately kissed him on the cheek: -No buddy, I'm serious. Take as many as you want: three, ten. All the ones you like.-

Bran threw his arms around him instantly, holding him tight. Robb ended up being crushed against the wheel of the wheelchair but he couldn't care less.

-You're the best big brother in the world but don't tell Jon.- the kid confessed him.

Robb bursted out laughing and ruffled his hair: -Why not? His face would be priceless.-

Seeing such a genuine smile on Bran's face made Robb fly up on cloud nine: he didn't even care about spending almost a hundred pounds in books, that day, because for Bran, he would have done that and more. Much more. Way more. His little brother was suffering a lot lately, and if reading was the only thing that made him feel less down, Robb would have got him a whole bookstore.

Once they had gotten home they found Jon and Rickon snuggled together on the couch: Rickon obviously ran to greet them and Robb took a mental note to take his baby boy to get some new toys, in the last few days: it wouldn't have been fair to him, since he had bought Bran so many books and had basically restored Jon's wardrobe.

He helped Bran sitting on the armchair, smiling in seeing him so undecided on which book he had to start reading first, then he turned to Jon: he was laying on the couch with his phone in his hands, writing a text to somebody. Next to him there was a Harry Potter book, and Robb supposed by that and by the fact that Jon was wearing his reading glasses, that his brother had decided to read something to Rickon while they were waiting for him and Bran to get back home.

-Hey.- he called him.

Jon looked away from the screen and looked up to his brother.

-Uhm?-

Robb rested his hands above his knees, lightly bending over him: -Listen, uhm... Blair asked me to do the night shift. I'm leaving right after dinner.-

Scowling at him and turning off his phone, Jon sat back up: -But... you never work extra shifts on Fridays.- he reminded him.

-I know, but I didn't go yesterday and Blair needs a hand because Talisa called out last minute... can you look after the children and put them to bed?- Robb hated lying to his brothers, especially for selfish reasons: this wasn't about Rickon asking him where did babies come from, this was about Robb wanting to do that thing that _made possible_ that babies even existed. And he hated himself for that.

-Yeah, yes, I can do that, just... you're not coming home late, right?- uncertainty and worry in Jon's big brown eyes made Robb feel even more guilty: Jon wasn't used to be left alone with the kids late in the evening. It had never happened. Never.

Robb ran a hand through his curls: -Of course buddy: it's just for a couple hours.-

Jon nodded and Robb took that as the sign to retire in the kitchen and start making dinner: he opened the fridge to admire the options, but the sound of two new texts distracted him: Theon had sent him his address, followed by an "I'm waiting for you ;)".

Not fully convinced to be doing the right thing, Robb answered with a: "be there by 9pm ;)".

Robb tried once again to begin cooking something, but Theon still wasn't willing to let him go anytime soon: he had just sent him a picture of himself laying on the bed, his clothes still on, with one of his typical smirks on his pretty face.

In return, Robb send him a selfie next to the open fridge, followed by an "I have to start making dinner, stop it."

Theon send him a shocked emoji: "uuuh you can cook too, what a good boy". With a smile on his face, Robb decided to ignore him.

He still felt guilty, sure, but at least the feeling was a little bit lighter right now. Okay, _a lot._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So our itty-bitty Jon sort of came out to his friends. I just can’t help imagining his big brown eyes and him blushing, honestly. I hope it turned out good. 
> 
> AAAAAND... guess who are gonna be the stars in the next chapter...*drumroll* yep. Those two idiots the whole story should be about.
> 
> Lol bye.


	14. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it’s here because I had to write it.
> 
> Like, have you ever felt so inspired before? I didn’t but honestly, it’s such a good feeling.

_I'm on my way ;)_

 

Robb sent the message without holding back a smile, but he felt absolutely dreadful: he had just lied to his brothers for a man. But he was trying to remind himself that with all that he was doing, between extra shifts, days at the mall and at the bookstore, appointments with the principal and much, very much, more, he fucking deserved spending a few hours thinking about himself only.

 

_Third floor, room 312. Waiting for u ;)_

 

Robb smiled in seeing how winks were always there, even when they were texting, and he started the engine.

He had told Jon to put the kids to bed at a reasonable hour, even though it was Friday night. He had left him something pre-cooked to eat in the fridge, in case he'd gotten hungry, and he had obviously told him he was allowed to have a friend over, but Jon had said Sam had a date with his girlfriend, Grenn had to look after his little sister and Pyp was somewhere with his step-brother. Robb was sorry he had forced his brother to stay home during the weekend as he went out, but at least the following day Jon would have gone out with his friends, Bran would have spent the night at Jojen's and Robb would have stayed home with Rickon watching movies after movies until the kid dozed off on the couch. It was enough balanced, wasn't it?

He found out Theon's apartment was not so far from the Mirage, about fifteen minutes away from Robb's place. Normally, he preferred the stairs over elevators (he was a little claustrophobic), and walking til the third floor wouldn't have been a burden. Although, he had to admit that there was always a mirror inside elevators, and he did want to make sure he looked presentable: at home, he didn't really cared about fixing his hair or wearing cologne, because otherwise Bran and Jon would have certainly started suspecting something.

That's why he had wore cologne in the car and now, inside the elevator, he was fixing his hair the best he could.

Still because he didn't want his brothers to get strange ideas, he had decided to dress up pretty casual, wearing a pair of dark jeans, a white t-shirt and a leather jacket. Theon didn't seem the elegant kind of guy either, not for a night at his apartment, at least.

Room 312 was at the end of the hallway and Robb avoided running a hand through his hair once more, before knocking on the door: it was just a couple hours. Nothing more. Maybe they wouldn't even have had the time to... do something else apart from talking.

When Theon opened the door he was wearing a dark t-shirt, a pair of Converse on his feet and a pair of tight jeans. Very tight jeans.

-Well hi there.- he greeted him.

Robb smiled at him: -Hi to you too.-

-How pretty, Stark. Come here, give me that jacket.- Robb couldn't even step a foot into the apartment that Theon had already took out his jacket.

Theon's hOuse was small, but it was enough for somebody who lived alone: the bedroom, living room and the kitchen were all an only room, but everything looked pretty comfortable.

Robb noticed immediately the enormous painting at the end of the room, and was stoked by it: still incomplete, it represented a tiny house on the beach, even though the majority of the painting was occupied with the sea. Robb got closer to it, to have a better look, amazed: -Wow, did you do this?-

Theon put his hands in his pockets and stood next to him: -Remember when I told you about my neighbor commissioning me a painting? That's it.-

-It's beautiful.- Robb informed him, carefully staring at the painting: the house was still a sketch but, no matter how little he knew about art, the sea looked so realistic Robb felt like being right there.

Theon smiled and lightly pushed him with his hip: -You should wait til it's over before saying that.-

-Shut up and accept the compliment.- Robb joked, pushing him too.

Theon chuckled, before he clapped his hands: -Beer?-

-Yes please.-

Robb did not revert his eyes from Theon's backside not even for a second, when he got to the fridge, not even when he bent over to grab the beers. He did that extremely slowly, but Robb didn't care at all: it was evident that Theon was doing all of that on purpose. And it was evident that Robb did not know how long he could have resisted.

-You can have a seat on the couch, you know: it's just you and me, nobody is going to judge you if you do that without me telling you to.- Theon teased him, standing back up and winking at him.

Robb raised both of his eyebrows: -Well, it's actually a pretty nice view. Your kitchen is really nice.-

Theon held a laugh back, handing him his beer and sitting on the couch, mumbling a "sure, my kitchen". Robb sat by his side and waited for Theon to handle him the bottle opener.

-You mind me smoking?- asked Theon.

Robb noticed that there was an ashtray on the coffee table. Robb didn't smoke anymore, when the kids had moved into his house he had decided to quit, and strangely it had been easier than he expected: with all those new responsibilities Robb thought that he would have ended up exploding without cigarettes there to help him alleviate stress, but instead, he had been so busy with everything that he had completely stopped thinking about cigarettes.

-Go ahead.-

Theon stared at him in surprise, a shadow of amusement tarnishing his eyes: -You're such a good boy, you don't even smoke? Come on Robb, you disappoint me: everybody smokes nowadays.-

-I quit.- Robb confessed, as the other man lit up a cigarette.

Taking a long puff, Theon nodded, even though Robb could smell the teasing in the bud.

-You're really a real good boy, Robb.- he said, in fact.

But Robb shook his head: -No, I'm not.-

Theon frowned: -Did you do something you shouldn't have done?-

-Forget it. It's nothing.-

He had lied to his brothers, that's what he had done wrong. And despite how much he liked being there with Theon, he couldn't stop thinking about it: why hadn't he just told Jon the truth? After all, it had been Jon himself telling him he got it, that at twenty-five Robb needed somebody to be with. Because fuck yes, Robb was only twenty-five. He was still so young, but it wouldn't have lasted long, if he didn't hurry up. Breaking a few rules from time to time was okay, if nobody got hurt. And nobody would have gotten hurt just because he had been away from home a few hours on a Friday night.

-I do really want to see them, your drawings, you know that?- Robb said, causing Theon to huff and lower his head.

-Do I really have to?- he told him, visibly bored.

Robb grinned and nodded, shrugging right after: -That's the reason why I'm here or am I wrong?-

With the cigarette between his lips, Theon huffed a "I wish you were wrong", and Robb couldn't help but smile at that.

He followed Theon (and his nice ass) with his eyes, as he saw him opening a drawer and grabbing an enormous electronic device similar to a tablet but way too bigger to be one.

-What the hell is that thing?- asked Robb, amused.

-It's a Wacom tablet, you ignorant.- Theon chuckled, sitting next to him once again.

Now that it was closer, Robb could have a better look on the mysterious object: it had a screen, so it still looked like a tablet, but it had some weird buttons of which Robb didn't know the use of.

-Can you explain yourself better, smarty-pants?- he asked him.

In response, Theon stuck his tongue at him and turned the "Wacom tablet" on.

-Very mature, I must say.- Robb teased him, earning a punch on his knee in return.

-Shut up, I'm about to show you some unreleased material.- Theon gloated, moving even closer to Robb, making their thighs brush. Robb held his breath for a second: Theon smelled like cigarettes and mints. He really wanted do dive a hand into his hair, encouraging that pretty face to turn around and kiss him on his beautiful lips.

But he didn't, he limited himself to ask: -So you draw there?-

Theon nodded: -Yep, when I work from home or when I'm around. I use a bigger one at work.-

Right after, he pressed a finger to his chest, scowling at him: -What you're about to see are some good illustrations that you won't find in any books for a while, so make sure you feel lucky.-

-Oh, I feel lucky, believe me.- Robb informed him, instinctively slipping a hand on Theon's thigh. He retracted it once he realized the gesture and also because Theon had frozen up. But still the illustrator hurried to grab him by the wrist and reassured him: -No, no, that's okay. You just took me by surprise.-

Robb saw the cheeky smile and rested his hand once again on Theon's thigh. His jeans prevented him from feeling how soft Theon's skin was really, but he accepted that anyway.

-There, this is Typhon.- Theon announced, showing him the drawing of an enormous white dragon standing above a pile of corpses.

-That's pretty creepy, Theon. Beautiful drawing but really creepy.- Robb admitted, holding back a laugh.

Theon hit him on the shoulder: -Oh quit it! Typhon is the real cliffhanger of the whole story: everybody believed he was dead and gone but still here he is saving everyone's ass.- he informed him.

Robb smiled in seeing how proud he was of the book and his work: -Oh really?-

-Yeah well, apart from this.- Theon showed him another drawing: a boy holding a dying girl in armor in his arms.

-I really can't understand how Seaworth could kill her: she was everybody's favorite character! A real fury, consider that...- Theon shut up when he saw Robb keeping his eyes on him and not in the screen: -Sorry, I'm boring you...-

He wasn't boring him at all, it was just that he was beautiful and Robb couldn't help but staring at those green eyes and blond hair.

-You're not boring me, don't worry. What's her name again?- Robb asked him, moving his thumb on Theon's thigh, caressing it gently.

With a weak smile, Theon started talking to him about the book he was illustrating: he showed him all his drawings, even the ones he still had to finish and the small sketches that consisted in just three lines. He told him about his job, about his boss, Bronn, and Robb told him about Blair and in the end they came to the conclusion the two of them would have been an amazing couple. Theon told him about his colleagues at work, about Missandei, who could speak seven languages perfectly and that was why she always got international writers, who were, most of the times, the most interesting ones. Robb told him about Talisa, of how embarrassing it had been for both of them to refuse her, and then Theon named Margery Tyrell.

-Margery Tyrell? Are you kidding me?- said Robb, astonished.

-No why?- meanwhile Theon had rested his hand above the one Robb was using to caress his thigh. None of them knew how long they had been talking, none of them had worried about glancing at the clock once.

-She's my ex's sister! Loras Tyrell!- Robb exclaimed, bursting out laughing: Loras had been his last official boyfriend and the first one to ever cheat on him. He wasn't so bad as a boyfriend, it was just that between the "sweethearts and assholes" categories, Loras was definitely an asshole. He was spoiled, but Robb liked him anyway, even though, he had to admit that, he had not felt so bad once they had said goodbye.

-Whaaat? Do you have any clue of how many times Margery tried to introduce me to him?!- even Theon bursted out laughing, and rested his head on Robb's shoulder.

-Really?-

-Yes!-

Robb stared at him in confusion: -But isn't he dating some dude named Renly for... something like two years?-

Theon nodded vigorously: -Oh yes but they break up and make up constantly! Do you know how they got to meet?-

Robb was not the kind of man who was particularly informed about his exes: Loras was an exception because he had cheated on him. Or maybe he had cheated on Renly. He didn't know it. And he didn't care.

He shook his head and Theon patted him on the shoulder, laughing out loud: it took a nice five minutes for the boy to take a breath and manage to speak.

-Renly was... oh my goodness... Renly was Margery's boyfriend!- he yelled, looking like he could die from all the laughters.

Robb's eyes widened: -What?! Seriously?!-

-Yes! But Margery's not stupid, she knew it all along. I'm sorry for her, but it's pretty funny though.- Theon had to remove his hand from Robb's to wipe away the tears from his eyes: he had been laughing too much.

-Ugh, I need another beer. You want one?- Theon got up and Robb had to remove his hand from his thigh with a heavy heart.

He shook his head but stood up anyway: -I have to drive.- he informed him.

-Oh, I get that.- said Theon, with provocative attitude, grabbing a beer from the fridge and resting it upon the table.

-There's no way you can stay the night, uhm?- he whispered, faking innocence.

Robb grinned: -I have to work, tomorrow.-

Theon pouted: -Uhm, too bad. You know, I sleep with only boxers on and I was so comfortable with your warm hand on my thigh.-

Little teasing shit. Robb adored that man. Why the hell hadn't he already slammed him against the fridge?!

-I'm happy you never got to meet Loras, you know?- Robb whispered, looking intensely at the young man in front of him.

Theon, instead, rested both of his hands on his hips: -And I hate the fact that Loras is your ex.- he spat.

Robb wanted to chuckle: Theon had suddenly became annoyed and he looked good even when he looked at him with disdain.

-What, are you jealous?- Robb got closer to him, grinning.

-Of fucking course I am!- Theon exclaimed, extending his arms.

Robb raised his brow, tempted: -Why? We're not a couple.-

-No, you're right, but he still had a chance to see you naked while I still don't.- Theon rattled off the truth without having to mince words and his distinctive smirk appeared on his lips once again.

And at that point, Robb could not resist anymore: -You just have to ask for that.-

He didn't even wait for Theon to answer him, he acted impulsively: he grabbed Theon by his hips and kissed him with such passion the boy had to take a few steps back to keep balance.

Robb smiled when Theon started kissing him back, about a second later his sudden attack, running his hands through Robb's hair.

Theon was an amazing kisser. Maybe it was because it had been a really long time since the last time Robb had kissed someone, but Theon moved that tongue as if he was the God of Kisses himself.

They kissed until the both of them were out of breath and they were forced to stare at each other's eyes, both of them with red and puffy lips.

Theon's green eyes were open wide, but he didn't dare to stop smiling: -Fuck Robb, you almost ate me alive, how long has it been since you last kissed someone?- he asked him.

The way Theon was sexy even while making fun of him was too much for Robb's heart (and some other organ too): -Too much.- he whispered quickly, before grabbing his face between his hands and assaulting his lips once again.

Theon found himself pushed against the table, the bottle of beer fell on it with a dry sound but it didn't break. Jumping, Theon sat upon the table, hosting Robb between his legs. He rested one hand on his shoulder, as the other one caressed his neck.

-You know,- he said, panting, as Robb gave him a sloppy kiss on his lips.

-I could let you fuck me right here on this table.-

He saw Robb smiling between pleasured sighs and he let him bit his earlobe: -And I would be fine with that.-

Robb's mouth sensually moved to Theon's neck, leaving a trail of kisses and soft bites. The young man found himself opening his mouth with pleasure, moaning, as he pulled his head back to let Robb have a better access on his skin.

-Even with that nice bed over there?- Theon tired again.

Robb stopped torturing his neck just to brush his nose against his: -Fine. Just, one more thing.-

He made Theon get off the table and smashed his lips against his once again, his hands wandering down to Theon's ass, squeezing it.

Theon started laughing, breaking the kiss and moaning with pleasure.

-I've been wanting to do that since I entered here.- Robb confessed to him, his hands still firm on his ass.

Theon smirked: -Nobody told you to stop.-

He jumped on him ungracefully and let himself be carried to the bed. Robb was above him in no time: Theon's t-shirt flew away and his neck was newly attacked. He could feel Robb's body, still dressed, against his bare upper body, and finally their erections brushed against each other. Theon moved his hands to grab the edges of Robb's t-shirt and remove it, but then a phone rang.

Robb immediately stopped what he was doing, even his boner seemed to sag, and he rushed to the couch to answer his phone, yelling: -Fuck!-

 _What the fuck is he doing?_ Theon wondered.

-Fuck, it's late!- Robb shouted, staring at the time on the phone: it was 1:35 am and Jon was obviously calling him. He hadn't noticed the time: Robb and Theon had been so busy with talking that he didn't even realise it was getting late.

_Holy shit._

He answered the phone with a hand on his forehead, under Theon's surprised glare: -Hello, Jon? Everything okay?-

On the other side of the phone, Jon seemed terribly anxious: -We're fine, the boys are asleep... what about you? Are you okay? I'm sorry but... I know it's stupid but... I got worried.-

Robb wanted to punch himself: it was late and who knows what Jon would have thought, not seeing him coming back home. He had fucked up.

-Everything's fine sweetie, I'm just a little bit late. Go to sleep buddy, I'm coming home.- Robb reassured him.

After a shy "okay" the two brothers said bye to each other and Robb ended the phone call. Theon was still staring at him in confusion: _Good job Robb, you fucked up twice._

-Theon, I'm sorry but...- he started, but the other boy was smiling, amused: -Robb, are you engaged with Jon or something?-

Robb frowned, taken by surprise: -What?! He's my brother!- he exclaimed.

-Yeah, that's called incest.- Theon replied, getting up from the bed and grinning. He brushed his nose against Robb's: -Listen, I understand if you have to go home.- he started.

-But I like you and I don't want to pretend none of this ever happened, on Monday.-

Hearing those words was a relief: Robb was sure he had ruined everything, but there he was, Theon Greyjoy, believing Robb wasn't no longer into him. He adored him so much.

-Theon, if it was up to me you'd be fully naked on that bed and we'd be too busy going on with what we were doing before to think of anything else.- Robb reassured him.

-But it's late and I have to go home. I like you too, a lot, so don't worry about it.- he kissed him one last time, first on the lips and then on his forehead.

Theon smiled, this time gently: -Do you fancy me texting or calling you, in an hour or so?-

Robb nodded: -Of course.- he told him, and winked at him. Theon's smile widened as he winked back: by now, that was their thing.

Robb kissed him once again, softly, on his lips, as if to say bye. Then he left.

 

 

 

He got home at two in the morning. He closed the front door as silently as possible, he took off his shoes and went upstairs: he wanted to check on the kids, first of all, and make sure they were all fine. But right before he could open the door to Bran and Rickon's bedroom, Jon got out of his room: -Robb...- he whispered.

Robb's heart almost fell to pieces: Jon was as white as a sheet, and he had launched himself into his arms within a second, trying to hold back the tears, as he said, his voice trembling: -It was late, and... you weren't coming back... I was scared.-

Robb held him so tight he feared he could break him: what the hell had he just done? Jon had thought something had happened to him, that he was gone, just like their mom and dad. Just because he wanted to...

-Shh... my sweet darling, shh... I'm here, I got you, it's alright.- he reassured him.

-Go to sleep Jon, I'm right here. I'm fine. It's all okay.- Robb caressed his back and kissed his curls, but Jon held him even tighter: -One more minute, please...-

Robb kept on massaging his back with one hand, while the other gently moved on his nape.

-Jon, go lay down, I'm staying with you.- he told him finally.

Jon seemed to be okay with that compromise: he got under the covers and let Robb lay next to him. Once the older one had threw his jacket on the ground and had gotten comfortable, Jon hid his face against his chest. They remained like that, Jon busy letting his brother's heartbeat lull him and Robb tormented by guilt, until the youngest one fell asleep.

Robb didn't want to answer, when he heard the sound of a new text, but in the end he could not resist: Theon had sent him a selfie on the bed, he was still shirtless and Robb could barely see his face because the two main characters of that photo were Theon’s erection, still covered in his jeans, and the hand next to it.

 

_Now I have to take care of it myself._

 

Robb smiled lightly: _next time I'll make it up to you, I swear,_ he answered, then he sent him a picture of himself as he hugged Jon, who was now deeply asleep.

 

 _Incest..._ wrote Theon.

 

 _Brotherly love_ replied Robb.

 

They started to offend each other playfully for a few minutes, then they decided to say goodnight with the promise of talking again in the morning: Robb would have had to get up in a few hours. He slid his phone in his pocket and decided he would have slept with Jon, for that night: he didn't feel like leaving him alone, and he had the feeling that if he tired to move away Jon would have woken up.

That’s why he drowned his face into his little brother's curls, thinking about one single thing: apologising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. All of this really happened and I hate myself a little bit (a lot) for always making Jon cry. 
> 
> ALSO: I’m not used to writing smut (even though this wasn’t actual smut) so I apologize.


	15. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this girl is not used to writing smut, I apologize if that part sucks...
> 
> *will be corrected later*

With all the anxiety and pressure he had found on his back that night, the only thing Robb hoped was that the alarm would never ring. But instead, always on time at seven o'clock in the morning, the usual annoying sound started pounding in his ears.

It was just once he couldn't reach for the nightstand, that he remembered he had slept with Jon that night, and that he still had his phone inside his pocket.

Jon, who was now turning his back at him, curled up against his older brother's chest, whimpered like a hurt puppy.

Robb turned the alarm off immediately, his eyes still sleepy and his brain not fully awake, as he petted Jon's curls: -Shh... go back to sleep.- he told him kindly.

He was squished in between Jon and the wall, so Robb tired the best he could to get up without disturbing his younger brother. Once he had succeeded, he picked his leather jacket from the ground and stared at his dozed off brother: he didn't seem much different from the previous night, his muscles where still tense and he was as white as a ghost.

Robb's back felt numb like never before, because he had remained in the same position all night long: Jon's bed was too small for two people, because his room was too small for a larger bed.

He stretched distractedly, leaving the rooms on his tip toes: he still had to check on his children.

He was relieved in seeing how Bran was sleeping peacefully, hidden in the covers up to his neck. Rickon was the exact opposite: he was laying down on his belly with his mouth open, the sheets forgotten at his feet and his head dangerously sticking out the bed. Gently, he worried about helping him resting his head back on the pillow without waking him up, adjusting his sheets.

He sighed: in the end, his youngest ones seemed calm and peaceful, it was Jon the only one who got that worried. And that was definitely no good, if added to what had happened to him during those days: how many times had Jon cried? How many bad things had happened to him, recently? He had yelled at him and he had cried, they had made up and he had cried, he'd gotten beaten up at school, Cersei's arrival had stressed him and now this. All Robb could do was hoping he would have had fun, that night with his friends, and that he would have forgotten everything he had gone through. God, he almost hoped he got that drunk he had to throw up, if that would have made him feel better.

He got into his own room: it was exactly like he had left it the previous evening, the bed tidy and the small abat-jour on the edge of the nightstand. He rapidly got dressed and had breakfast with a granola bar, he slipped into the same shoes he had left in the hall and got in the car with the awareness of never having spent so little time in his house: he had come back at two in the morning and left at seven and a half.

If there was one thing he hated about Blair, that was she obligating him to open the bar at 8:00am on Saturday, instead of letting him get there by 8:30pm like any other day: "kids don't go to school on Saturday" she always told him, and Robb really wanted to tell her that if she would have had kids, she would have realized they not always things went as planned, and Robb had to compromise a lot to please his boss and make sure his little brother went to school.

Thinking about the obnoxious day waiting for him, he decided to call Theon: a part of his brain was telling him to let go, that seeing someone would have just complicated things, especially if he had kept on hiding it to everyone (and look at how that ended) but there was another one who wanted him to go on. It was probably his selfish side, and Robb was not selfish, he hadn't been for a while. That's why, that part of his little self kept on telling him, nobody will blame you if you do whatever the fuck you want, for once.

-Hmmm?- said a sleepy voice on the other side of the phone, as Robb pressed the speaker button and started driving.

-Did I just wake you?- he told Theon, with a smile on his face.

-Mhm, no...-

-Liar.- Robb teased him, hearing Theon yawing loudly: -Good morning to you too.- he told him.

-Good morning.-

-How's your brother? Still alive?- while Theon asked him that question, Robb imagined him as he took the sheets off him, revealing his nice body only covered in boxer, just like he had told him the night before.

-He was worried, Theon: I told him I would have been home by midnight.- Robb revealed him, but the illustrator was all but softened or sorry: -Oh boo-hoo, he could've just sent you a text.-

Robb sighed: -Jon's a bit... complicated, that is.-

-Oh I know that. But I don't want to talk about him, now: when will I see you again? Do I have to wait until Monday?-

Robb wanted to see Theon too, and that was strange, since they barley knew each other. But there was an amount of sexual tension and, again, Robb could fuck up a few rules, every once in a while.

-If you get dressed quickly I'll pick you up and take you to the Mirage.- Robb suggested him, since Theon's home was basically on the way to the bar.

-Stark, you don't just show up at my house, kiss me and then leave me alone with a boner, you even wake me up early on a Saturday morning and tell me to hurry up?- Theon scolded him, but Robb smiled anyway, because he could hear the sound of the drawers opening and closing.

-I'll offer you breakfast.- he tried again.

-Sounds like a plan. Hurry up before I doze off again.- Theon said tight away, the sound of an opening tap in the background.

-Don't you work on Saturday?- Robb asked him: he knew how much time at work an illustrator could spend, now that he had seen the drawings Theon made, and he didn't understand how he could be so lazy on Saturday morning.

-Yeah but I work from home. And now I'm well underway. Hurry up.- Theon hastily incited him, before hanging up abruptly: Robb suspected he wanted to annoy him for leaving him unsatisfied. Maybe he would have decided to play the part of the cold one for all morning, until Robb found a way to make it up to him. But he could play that game too, and Robb would have remembered of that, once he had slid his hands inside those tight jeans.

 

  

Jon woke up at eight in the morning with a tremendous headache and his brothers' screams in his ears:

-Jon! Jon! JON!-

-Rickon stop it, it's nothing!-

-Jon! Jon you have to get up!-

-Rickon, quit it!-

Rubbing his eyes, Jon focused the image of his youngest brother shaking him by his shoulder. He raised his hand and gently tapped him on his nose, as if by doing so he could turn him off like an alarm clock: -Rickon, what are you doing awake?- he asked him, yawning.

-Jon! Someone's a the door!- exclaimed the child. Jon would have gladly answered him with a "nobody cares", because he was too tired to get up and invite someone into having a seat, but then Rickon added: -And Bran fell!-

Jon's sleepy eyes opened wide instantly and his legs made him stand up on his feet violently, as if he had been controlled by someone else: -Bran fell?!-

He rushed into the other room without even bothering to stare at Rickon, too worried about Bran: what the hell was supposed to mean that he fell?! How was it even possible?!

-Bran!- he exclaimed, before getting into the room.

The door was half-open, and once he had entered inside he found his little brother on the ground. Next to his wheelchair.

-Jesus fucking Christ, Bran! What the hell are you doing?!- Jon yelled, kneeling down to help him.

But Bran pushed him away, leaving him blinking in surprise: -Leave it, I got this!-

Jon frowned so hard he thought all his nerves were about to explode, from how tense they were: -You can barely hold onto the windowsill when you have to pee! Have you gone insane?!-

He nimbly picked Bran up and laid him on the bed, as Rickon ran back to him, screaming: -Jon, the doorbell, the doorbell!-

-Say that one more time, I dare you!- Jon huffed: sleeping little made him cranky, and a little brother yelling in his ears wasn't helping at all to get his good humor back.

-Sit on the bed and be quiet!-

Rickon was visibly hurt by that sudden excess of rage, but he only half obeyed: he sat on the bed with his lower lip trembling dangerously (tears were near, good job Jon) and he stuttered: -B-But... what if it's the Witch?-

Cersei, obviously. Who else could be knocking on his door at eight in the morning on a Saturday, if not the woman who had said she would have showed up whenever the fuck she wanted?!

-I'm going to see that.- he said, trying to calm down.

-But you have to stay calm. And you,- he turned to Bran.

-we're talking about this, later.-

Don't get him wrong, Jon loved his little brothers. But how else should he react with five hours of sleep on his back and a full night spent biting his nails and waiting for his brother who never seemed to come back? It was clear that there was something underneath it all, Bran would have never tired to get up on his own. Although, whatever the circumstances were, he shouldn't have done that anyway, because anything that could have happened, to Bran or Rickon, was Jon's fault and if that person at the door was really the social worker, what would have she told him? What would have Robb done to him and fuck, where was Robb when he needed him?!

That fucking doorbell didn't stop ringing.

-I'm coming!- Jon yelled, one step away from throwing a shoe in the head of the mysterious guest.

He opened the door with a puff, so irritated that even if it had been Cersei herself he could have spit on her face. But instead, he faced the familiar face of a man with blond hair and blue eyes.

-Well, it's about time.- said the man, chocking a laugh inside his throat.

Jon took a deep breath: -Social worker Jaime Lannister, may I ask you why right on Saturday morning?!-

 

 

 

-Can I kiss you?- was the first thing Robb asked Theon once the latter got in the car.

Theon turned to face him, his seatbelt still between his hands, and raised his brow: -I'm not sure you deserve it.-

-Oh come on! I'm even offering you breakfast!- Robb protested, wishing he could smash his lips against those pretty ones.

Theon smiled at him, getting closer: -I'm just teasing you, stupid head.-

Their lips touched gently, before they curled up into a smile: -You're surprisingly sweet compared to yesterday night, Stark.- Theon whispered, his eyes half closed.

Robb caressed his cheek with two fingers: -It's still early in the morning.- he justified.

-If you had spent the night at my place we would have woken up together, nice and satisfied and before you went to work there would have even been time for a blowjob.- Theon scolded him playfully, still between whispers, pressing a kiss on his nose.

-Actually, maybe we would have overslept, said fuck to work and had sex all day long.-

-Theon, I'm going to get hard.- said Robb, making the other man smile: -Oh but that's exactly my intention.-

Theon's hand slipped right upon Robb's crotch, causing the young man to wince in surprise.

-I want to get you hard and then leave you high and dry.- Theon whispered in his ear, removing his hand once he had seen Robb's eyes were starting to close, and biting his cheek.

Suddenly opening his eyes back again and blinking a few times, Robb stared deadly at Theon: -Asshole.-

-Always and forever, Stark. Learn it.-

 

 

 

-Robb's at work, Cersei didn't tell you?-

If there was one positive thing about Jaime Lannister was that, despite being Cersei Lannister's twin brother, he was not like her at all. Jon and Robb could talk to him without the tremendous feeling of wanting to put the word "fucking" into every sentence, and if little Rickon was terrified by Cersei, when it was about Jaime he just acted shy.

-We don't know all your brother's shifts by heart, Jon.- Jaime told him, sitting on the kitchen table, as Jon had invited him to do.

The teen shrugged: -Cersei seems to know 'em perfectly.-

He opened the fridge: -Do you want some orange juice?- he asked: Robb didn't keep alcohol in the fridge, there were just bottles of water and juice for kids. And that, maybe, was good to a social worker's eyes.

-I think I'll pass.- Jaime told him, before resting a hand on the table, near the chair next to his place: -Why don't you sit?-

Sighing, Jon did as he was asked: -Well?-

-I have to ask you and the children a few questions, Jon.- the social worker revealed.

-Robb's not home: it's pretty dishonest towards him, don't you think?- Jon replied, looking at the man straight in the eye.

Jaime remained calm and gentle: -Robb's at work, and that's good. Listen Jon, answer a couple question and I'll be gone in half an hour, okay?-

He wouldn't have left in half an hour, not even if Robb had been there, because if Cersei had the habit of asking uncomfortable questions, Jaime always wanted to check on everything. And he talked. A lot.

-How would you describe your relationship with Robb?- asked the social worker Jaime Lannister.

Jon started playing with his thumbs, aware that the only way out of that was answering honestly: -Nice. I mean, sometimes he gets mad at me, but... we love each other.-

- _He_ gets mad at you? Does he ever do something that gets you mad?-

Jon shrugged and shook his head: -Maybe it's a bit annoying when he scolds me, but that's because I've done something wrong.- he confessed.

Jaime nodded, pronouncing a small "okay".

-Jon, you don't have to do all this to protect your brother. You have to be sincere, when you answer.- Jaime grabbed a notebook from the inside pocket of his jacket: Jon guessed he wrote down all the wrong things.

-I am sincere: me and Robb get along amazingly and I know how to be stubborn.- Jon replied.

-Robb is really young: twenty-five years old are just nine years more than your age, after all. Do you feel somehow submitted to him? Do you think he's patronizing you?- Jaime never looked away from his face and Jon felt uneasy.

-No.- answered the teen.

-Robb is understanding, but he knows how to be strict when he needs to. God he grounded me something around three days ago.- he was about to smack a hand on his mouth when he realized he had just named the "famous" accident with Rickon.

If Cersei had been there with him, she would have made one of those smirks and she would have started with her disgusting questions. He could almost hear her voice asking him "does Robb hurt you? Does he yell a lot? Is he particularly strict?" and Jon would have exploded, giving Cersei what she wanted: a sixteen year old kid with rage problems, whose only parent was his older brother.

But Jaime worried about looking things the way they really were and his voice was always neutral: -May I know what have you done, to be grounded? You don't have to answer me.-

But if he wouldn't, Jaime would have had strange ideas, that's why Jon said the first thing that popped into his mind: -I had a fight with Lola, my sisters’ adoptive mother. I snapped at her and I accidentally broke a vase.-

Jaime nodded, scribbling something.

-How are your sisters doing, Jon? Do you miss them?-

-Of course I miss them.-

-Listen, your grounding consisted in what, precisely?- Jaime added. Jon gestured, distractedly: -No tv, no phone. A week at home alone watching my brothers full time.-

Jaime kept on scribbling: -Uhm, and while you were watching over the children, where did he go?-

-To work.- Jon said quickly.

-Robb often works extra shifts, he took advantage of that to do more.-

-One last thing.- Jaime said in the end.

-Cersei told me you got bullied at school. How did Robb handle that?- he should have expected a question like that, definitely.

-He took an appointment with the principal and with the boy's parents.- he answered.

Jaimes wrote something on the notepad one last time. Maybe it didn't go that bad.

-Okay Jon, I should talk with the children now.-

 

 

 

-Why the hell all the pretty ones have to be gay?!-

-Shh, Tabitha! He could hear you!- Robb whispered, glancing quickly at Theon, sitting a few tables away.

-Like he wasn't already aware of that! You got one pretty confident with himself, mate.- the girl exclaimed, putting a dirty glass in the sink.

-I did not got him Tabi, we're not a couple.- Robb replied.

She shrugged: -No, but you're fucking.-

Robb shook his head: -Not yet.-

-What do you mean "not yet"?! Didn't you go to his place?!- Tabitha asked, exasperated. Embarrassed, Robb told her about what had happened that night, obviously leaving out certain details, such as Theon's lovely ass and the dirty pictures he had sent him.

Once he was done, Tabitha commented everything with a simple: -You're an idiot.-

Robb was about to tell her what had happened with Jon, when Theon approached them at the counter: -Robb, you can't expect me to stay here until you finish your shift, you know that right?-

Robb raised his brow: -It will take you five minutes to get home, you drama queen.-

-You're such a gentleman, Stark.- Theon complained, sticking his tongue out at him.

Tabitha chuckled: -Your boyfriend is right, Robb.-

Theon and Robb were about to say something like "we're not a couple", but Tabitha didn't let them speak, because she told Robb: -I'll cover you. You two can go to Blair's office.-

Robb blushed to the tip of his ears: Blair worked from home most of the time, but she had an office at the bar for emergencies. The office was access free for her workers, if they ever had to answer an important call or other things. But Robb was sure that the "other things" did not include having oral sex with a man he had just met. Although, Theon seemed to be fine with it, as he should have expected: -Oh I like it: lead the way, Stark.-

 

 

 

Jon entered his brothers' room once they allowed him in.

-Boys, Mr Lannister would like to ask you a few question. It won't be long.- he announced, as Jaime Lannister entered the room. 

Jon noticed right away how Rickon had paled, and he was relieved when Jaime said: -Okay Bran: are you good if I start with you?-

When the kid nodded Jon rushed to the littlest one, reassuring him wit’s a whisper: -I'll stay here with you, that's okay. It's nothing bad.-

Jaime sat on the edge of Bran's bed, starting with simple questions to break the ice, the usual "how are you", "how's your leg", to which Bran answered politely.

Then it was the time for the questionary to begin: -Is Robb able to handle your injury, Bran?-

The child nodded: -He always helps me.-

Jaime wrote something on his notepad: -And how about school? With homework, I mean.-

-I never have problems with homework, but he always make sure I do it.-

Jaime nodded again, this time focusing on Rickon: -And what about you , buddy? How is Robb with you?-

But Rickon didn't answer. He didn't answer that question nor all the other questions Jaime asked him: -Does Robb take care of you?-

-What time does Robb get you to bed?-

-Does Robb help you with reading?-

Rickon didn't answer and all he did was holding onto Jon's arm.

Sighing, Jaime stood up from the bed: -Jon, can we talk a minute?-

_There he is, he's probably thinking Rickon is scared of Robb. And that's ridiculous because Rickon adores Robb, he's just scared of all the motherfucking social workers._

Jon stood up, his hands were sweaty, and followed the social worker in the hallway. Jaime put the notepad back in his pocket: -Is the little one always so shy?-

Jon shook his head: -He's never shy, but he fears you'll take him away.-

Jaime sighed, and Jon feared he was about to receive a bad new. But he was wrong: -Jon, it went good, today.- said the social worker.

-Really?-

-Yes. But I still need to talk to Robb. And that means I'll text him to tell him when I'll show up. You obviously don't know a thing about this. For now, everything's good.-

Jon could have hugged Jaime Fucking Lannister within a minute: everything was fine. He had told him everything was good.

Fuck, Jaime Lannister was so not like Cersei Lannister.

 

 

 

-I never made a quickie in an office, you know?- with a push, Theon made Robb sit on the Blair's swivel chair: once they had stepped their feet inside the small room, Theon had jumped on him, kissing him deadly.

-By the way, I adore your curly friend.- he added, kneeling down.

Robb stared at him, hypnotized by the way Theon's fingers lowered his pants' zipper. 

Robb bent forward to kiss him on the lips: -I should be the one rewarding you, Thee.-

Theon smiled at the nickname: -Uhm, you can always take me out on a date.-

Robb kissed him again: -That's fine.-

-Can we talk about it later? I want to suck your dick.- Theon went back focusing on Robb's crotch, when the latter one started laughing.

Soon enough Robb found out Theon was a little teasing shit in other situations too: he started kissing and licking the tip of his dick so gently that Robb had to grab the chair's arms.

-Theon...- he panted, when the man started licking his cock, nice and slow.

Robb started caressing Theon's hair with both his hands: -I can't believe we're doing this in Bla... ah!- he jumped and his hands clenched around the blond locks, once Theon had lightly drowned his teeth on the tip of his cock.

-Would you shut up?- he scolded him.

-Make me.- Robb dared him, winking. Theon smirked in response, and Robb could not hold back a moan when he took all his length in his mouth. Theon started sucking slowly, so slowly Robb wouldn't have called that a quickie anymore.

When Theon's tongue started moving faster, Robb held his hair even tighter: -Thee...- he whispered, closing his eyes.

-Thee, just like that... fuck... yes.-

The boy had an amazing mouth, and Robb had forgotten how good and pleasuring it was to have someone kneeling in front of him, with his lips around his penis. He couldn't remember the last time somebody had given him a blowjob, but after this experience he would have forgotten even all the other ones the had stuck inside his mind.

-Fuck Theon... I'm 'bout... I'm coming...-

Theon handled Robb's cum perfectly: he swallowed it with ease, raising his eyes to look at Robb, as he ran his tongue all around the contour of his lips, slowly and sensually.

-Come here, now.- Robb ordered him, taking him by the hand and guiding him on his lap.

They shared a long and wet kiss, until Robb started slipping his hand on Theon's lower back: -I can't wait for my turn.- he whispered, resting his hand on Theon's backside.

-So I can see if this ass is really as lovely as it seems.- he smacked Theon's asscheek while chuckling, as the other guy moaned and smiled too.

-You do love touching my ass, don't you?- Theon accused him, placing a kiss on his jaw.

-And you like it when I touch it.- Robb replied.

-Oh you can betcha.- Theon confirmed, so that Robb could smack his ass once again.

Robb smiled: it was weird and awkward thinking he had just got a blowjob inside his boss' office, and during his shift, as well.

But despite that, for once, it was good to think of something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to write about the Saturday night with Jon and his friends.


	16. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I just realised that this story’s currency is the pound, so the story should be set in England (specially because the characters are from the UK) but still I noticed I wrote that Jon has failed his driving test at 16. I got informed and I found out you have to be at least 17 to drive a car in the UK (correct me if I’m wrong). So that was my mistake, please ignore this incoherence or pretend this story takes place in an imaginary Country.
> 
> Also, this is pretty short and nothing happens, but here it is anyway, I’ll try to post something longer tomorrow or the following day (I want to write a lot but I’m feeling a bit down right now).

-If Ty was here he would have complimented you, Stark.- Tabitha nodded in satisfaction, once Theon had waved both her and Robb goodbye.

Robb smiled: Ty Lewis, his ex high school and university mate, pansexual and by far the most pervert person on Earth, was his best friend since a few years.

-God, I haven't seen him in three months.- Robb sighed: Ty had in fact left for Mexico that Summer, but since he was so eccentric (and rich), he had decided at the last minute to stay abroad for another while, until he would have wanted to come back to his hometown: the last time Robb had talked to him, Ty had told him he would have come back on December.

-Ty is mad as a hatter, if he really wants to stay in Mexico until further notice, while his boyfriend is here waiting for him.- stated Tabitha.

-Ty is mad and that's it.- Robb chuckled, thinking about that time Ty had managed to get a free dinner from a straight guy he had met by chance in a pub. Now Ty and his boyfriend David shared a three years relationship, lived together for a year and a half and Ty obviously never lost the chance to tell Robb about his sexual life in great detail. A few minutes before leaving for Mexico, at the airport, Ty had pointed a finger at him, commending: -When I come back you better tell me you got laid with someone, have I made myself clear?-

So yeah, if Ty had been there, he would have definitely been proud of him.

 

 

Once his shift was over, Robb was greeted by his younger brothers' yelling perfectly audible from the hall, despite originating from upstairs.

It was unusual for his brothers to fight, actually only Jon and Robb himself were the most inclined ones to yell at each other, but in that moment all the Stark boys seemed to be involved in a heated argument.

-What is happening in here?!- he exclaimed, rushing into the youngest Starks' room, being shocked by the scene in front of his eyes: Rickon was keeping his head down and Bran and Jon were yelling at him.

Outrageous. Impossible. Absurd. What the fuck.

-Hey, hey! Silence!- he scolded them, but Bran and Jon didn't listen to him: Jon kept on ranting against Rickon, while Bran, Robb noticed, was saying things such as "it's nothing".

Robb scowled at his brothers, when Rickon ran to hug him: they must have been out of their minds to be screaming that way in front (and to) a little child.

-I said silence! You're scaring him!- Robb lectured his brothers again, gently petting Rickon's head.

Bran obeyed, but Jon rolled his eyes, whispering: -Of course.-

Robb clenched his teeth and stared at him with the most strict glare he had: -What?- he spurred him to talk.

-Come on, say it.-

Jon raised his hands only to let them fall back into his legs with a snap: -You always defend him.-

-I always defend him?! Jon, he's a child!- Robb was stunned by his brother's words, to say the least: Rickon was five. Wasn't that enough information to establish he had to be treated kindly?! No? No.

-Has anybody ever yelled at you in such way, when you were his age?- feeling the child's thin arms folding around his leg, Robb crossed his arms to his chest, staring at Jon, waiting for an answer.

-That's not the poi...- started the teen.

-Wait, what did you say? They didn't? Then hush.- Robb thought he had managed to calm him down, but Jon decided that was the perfect moment to put up the stubborn mood Robb detested: -He made Bran fall!-

In a flash, Robb's eyes filled with worry, and the oldest of the four brothers turned to face the ten-year-old: -You fell?!- he exclaimed, rushing towards him, leaving Rickon in the middle of the room.

-Did you hurt yourself? How did you do that, how is that possible?- Robb sat by his little brother's side, searching for any sort of bruise or injury, as Rickon ran to him and held his hand.

Jon rested his hand clenched into a fist on his mouth, as if to hold back a scream: -It's his fault, that...- but another deadly glare from Robb and Rickon's sudden cry shut him up.

-Hey, hey...- Robb whispered, softening, scooping the child up and letting him sit on his lap.

-What's wrong? What's wrong, baby? Jon is being mean to you?- he massaged his back with the palm of his hand, slowly drawing wide and soft circles, as the child nodded between tears.

Jon huffed, but Robb decided to ignore him: -Is it because you've been naughty, Rickon?- he asked him, hoping the kid could explain with his own words what had happened. But Rickon didn't seem to be willing to talk anytime soon, nor letting go of his older brother.

-May I know what you did to him to scare him so much?- Robb scolded his brothers once again, but Bran started shaking his head: -It wasn't us! He hasn't been talking since Mr Lannister's arrival!-

-Jaime Lannister was here?!- Robb stared at all his three brothers with his eyes open wide: Jaime Lannister was definitely his favorite social worker, if compared to his sister, but he remained a social worker anyway. Why had he spoken to his kids but not to him? Why did he come home when Robb was at work?

-Okay okay.- Robb sighed and pointed Rickon's bed to Jon: -One thing at a time. Sit.-

Jon obeyed, reluctantly, and Robb spoke to Bran: -Can you tell me how you fell, buddy?-

Bran shrugged, as if he didn't know what to say: -Rickon had started screaming, he said the doorbell was ringing. It was early, eight in the morning, I think.- he began.

Robb nodded, caressing the hair of the little boy on his lap: -And then?-

-I don't know, he kept on screaming, he said he had to open the door, and I told him to call Jon, but Jon wasn't answering...-

Jon interrupted Bran's story with a loud: -I was sleeping!-

-Shh..- Robb told him gently, nodding in sympathy: he would have never forgotten what had happened the previous night, and that was his way to tell Jon he understood him, that once he had managed to fall asleep it was normal that not even cannonballs could have woken him up.

-Rickon wanted to open the door at any cost, but he can't do it! So I thought I'd...- Bran blocked himself, and for a moment, everything was quiet: Rickon had stopped fussing and Jon was slowly calming down.

Robb spoke up: -You thought?-

Bran lowered his glance: -About Getting up and sitting on the wheelchair on my own. And going to call Jon. But I fell...-

His older brother sighed: -Bran, you must not do that again. Never again, do you understand? You could hurt yourself.- he scolded him: apart from not being able to afford another medical bill in case he would have injured bad, Robb couldn't stand the fact that his little Bran had risked to get hurt again. He was an extraordinary kid, but he could make mistakes too: Robb was just glad he was fine.

-I know Robb, I'm sorry...- Bran apologized, and Robb couldn't help but smiling at him and ruffling his hair: -I'm not mad, buddy.- he reassured him, then he looked at Jon.

-I'm not mad at you either, chill out.- he said.

-But you must not yell at your baby brother in such way again, okay?- he warned him.

Jon nodded shyly, curling up with his shoulders: -I know, I'm sorry. It's just that I'm stressed out, I hardly got to sleep and...-

Robb nodded, wishing he could hug him: nobody was ever happy and friendly after a sleepless night, and the situation didn't get any better if your little brother fell off his bed and the social worker showed up at your door when your legal guardian wasn't home. And a little boy who decided to play mime did not help either.

-Rickon, baby mine, why did you start screaming?- Rickon seemed to be fine by now, staying cuddled up against his older brother, now that all the yelling had finally stopped, but still the only thing he managed to say was: -Bad dream.-

Robb kissed him upon his head: -You had a bad dream?- he asked him.

Rickon nodded.

-What did you dream of, my little treasure?- Robb started talking to the kid with soft and kind words, calling him by loving nicknames, to make him feel safe and restore a little faith in him.

-...evil witch...- Rickon rested his other cheek against Robb's chest, turning around.

Robb started to figure it out: he probably had dreamt one of Cersei's visits, and when he had heard the doorbell ringing he had panicked. After all, that woman frightened him to death.

-You dreamt of the social worker, pup?- Robb tired to spill the truth of of the little boy by asking him questions he could have answered with a yes or a no, and luckily for him, Rickon answered: he nodded again.

-I wanted to make her leave.-

Robb felt something dying inside of him, at that statement: Rickon was still a child, but he had still perfectly understood that social workers (or better, the social worker) did not want him to stay with Robb. Rickon was still a child, but he knew where he would have ended up if they would have taken him away: and he did not want to go back there. He had already lost his mommy and daddy and his sisters were far away. He didn't want to be alone and let them take his brothers away from him too.

-Listen to me, little monkey.- Robb grabbed Rickon by his armpits and made him rest his small feet upon his legs: -I will never let the Evil Witch take this cute little boy away. Never ever. You'll stay here with me for a very looong time and the Evil Witch will have to find another kid to grab. Even though she'll never find one cuter than you.-

The little boy seemed to cheer up a little, because he turned on one side to hide a smile and the blush on the cheeks Robb hurried to kiss: -You're going to stay here with me, with Bran and with Jon.-

Once he heard his second older brother's name, Rickon pouted and shook his head: he still didn't feel like talking but he found a way to make his feeling towards him clear anyway.

Robb tired to hold back a smile, exchanging a glance with Bran, while Jon stood up from the bed and hugged Rickon from behind: -I'm sorry Rickon, for real. I'm a bit annoying, at times.- he apologized.

Robb let Jon pick the little boy up in his arms, so that they could make up personally, and he took advantage of that to lean forward to Bran and press a kiss on his temple: -You sure you didn't hurt yourself?- he asked him, again.

Bran nodded: -I'm fine.-

-You've been lucky.- Robb pointed out.

-Think If you'd got hurt: you'll be using crutches soon, sweetie, don't do these stupid things.-

Robb laid down next to him when the kid whispered another "I'm sorry" to which Robb responded with the same "I know you are".

-Hey Jon.- Robb focused once again on the teen, who seemed to be fine with Rickon by now, since he had just started to tickle him.

-Yes?- Jon let Rickon jump on Bran's bed and sat down too.

-Can you explain me what happened with Jaime Lannister?-

With Robb's surprise, Jon did not seem stressed or angry: -He said it went good. He asked us a few questions about you: how you doing, how much you work, if we get along with you... oh, he also said he wants to talk to you in person, but with no sudden visits: he'll text you when.-

Robb raised his brow and gaped: -I adore that man.- he admitted. Physical similarity seemed to be the only thing the Lannister siblings had in common, luckily.

-Eeew.- exclaimed Jon and Bran, as Rickon stared at them in confusion. Robb rolled his eyes: that was why he had to be careful with Theon, because those two brats saw a potential partner in every guy Robb talked to.

-Quit it, I should be the one asking you questions about this thing! Actually, I'm really curious to know what you told Mr Lannister about me!-

Robb had just changed the topic that he found Jon's foot lying on his face. The littlest ones' laughter filled the room within a second, as Robb smacked the foot away and Jon chuckled cheekily.

-You little brat, I'll show you!- in a flash, Robb jumped upon Jon, and they both fell into the ground: Robb started tickling his brother, especially on his feet, Jon's weak spot. He kept on annoying him for a few minutes more, making Jon kick and laugh. Robb stopped only when Jon managed to reach for his ear and whisper him: -You're disgusting, fasten your zipper.-

Robb blushed instantly: -Jon!- he exclaimed, alluding at the kids' presence: before being his guardian, Robb was not ashamed to talk with Jon about oral sex. God, Jon had even seen men coming out his room. But now things were different, and, on the contrary of what Jon was probably thinking, Robb hadn't been masturbating at all: it had been his illustration teacher's duty to make him feel good. Fuck, that was hilarious.

He stood back up from the floor, pulling up his jeans' zip. Jon stood up too, asking him: -Hey Robb, can you help me later? I don't know which pants can fit the shirt you forced me to get...-

Robb smiled: Jon was as pretty as a bloomed flower with that shirt on. And Jon would have never wore that shirt of his own free will, if that wasn't a special occasion: he couldn't have worn the shirt to play video games. Maybe he had a crush on someone and wanted to look good. Maybe he had a crush on Grenn, or Sam, or Pyp, or some other girl or boy he had just met. Either way, his little brother was adorable, and he would have gladly turned into "mama fangirl", if the bell hadn't rang.

-It's not the Evil Witch, isn't it?- Rickon asked right away.

-I'll go and see.-

Robb headed downstairs, wondering who could be showing up at lunchtime: the social worker had already stopped by, Tabitha had gone home, Theon still didn't know where he lived. Could it be that they were Arya and Sansa wanting to surprise them? Impossible, they always called them. Maybe it was just the postman.

But when he opened the door, only to find himself in front of a young man of his age, with a piercing on his nose and a t-shirt he had stolen directly from 1970s, Robb's mouth hosted such a large and surprised smile he almost felt like an idiot.

-Guess who's back, amigo?- the man asked him, spreading his arms, theatrically.

-Ty!-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best but I was sad and writing is the only way I know to cheer myself up when I’m alone. 
> 
> You will get a lot of Throbb and Jon being cute in the next chapter, I promise.


	17. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is important to me because I abandoned my other story at 16 chapters and I’m happy this one is keeping me so much inspired, instead. I know you don’t care but I didn’t know what else to write in the notes lol.

-What the hell are you doing here?-

Robb welcomed his friend in his arms with enthusiasm and confusion. Ty hadn't changed a bit, he was just a little more tanned.

-Well,- Ty shrugged and put up an innocent face: Robb prepared himself to hear one of his crazy stories.

-There was this girl back in Mexico, she couldn't stop mooning over me. She was gorgeous and so damn sexy, I would have fucked with her in a second, if I didn't have a more gorgeous and sexier boyfriend waiting for me at home.- Ty gestured like crazy when he talked, it was one of his habits: when he was nervous, for examples, he continuously touched his earring.

-She kept on hitting on me for all Summer and I've always rejected her. But then, something like five days ago, a huge doubt assaulted me!- Ty clapped his hands once, noisily, looking upward, as if he was lost telling who knows which Greek tragedy.

-And what's that?- Robb was intrigued to know the reason why Ty had decided to pack his bags and come back home all of a sudden, but at the same time he was afraid to know the answer.

-What if David cheated on me?- Ty dropped the bomb with absurd drama, so much that Robb was about to burst out laughing straight in his face: he had missed his ridiculously crazy friend.

-I mean, we haven't seen each other in three months and yes, masturbating during the video chat is a new and pretty experience, but...-

Robb turned his head to one side and bit his tongue at that statement: -Skip the details, Ty. Please.-

Ty rolled his eyes: -You'll have to stop being such a goody-two-shoes. Anyway, I love David with all my heart, that's why I've thought it through really clearly and I decided to come back here to make sure he wasn't cheating on me.-

Robb wasn't even surprised: Ty had done even worse, like paying the majority of the expenses Robb had to face once he had obtained the custody of the kids, lawyer included. Ty would have done anything for his best friend, let alone for the man he loved.

That's why Robb didn't waste his time asking him if he had lost his mind, because Ty had lost his mind ages ago, or he had never had one, and asked him: -For how long? Half an hour?-

-Forty-five minutes.- Ty corrected him, as if that changed things.

Robb's teasing glare stared him from head to toe: -And how did it turn out?- he asked him, already aware that there would have been a happy ending: if not, Ty would have showed up to his place in tears, not all smiles and hugs.

-It turned out that I'm an idiot!- Ty exclaimed, surprisingly happy, showing Robb the back of his left hand: on his annular, a white gold ring with a small diamond nestled in the middle sticked out. 

Robb smiled widely: -Ty.-

-He proposed!- the man yelled, jumping into his best friend's open arms.

-Congratulations, mate! That's wonderful!- exclaimed Robb: that rowdy dude of Ty Lewis was engaged. The same Ty Lewis Robb had spent the best years of his life with. He was so happy for him.

-I know, right? He said he wanted to do it as a Christmas present but I took him by surprise and he was so happy he proposed right away!- Robb could see Ty's eyes glowing with happiness: he was sure his best friend would have started to cry in joy within a minute, even if that wouldn't have stopped him from talking.

-I landed yesterday. I would have showed up right away, but I made love to David all day...- Ty apologized, once they dissolved their hug, wiping a tear from his eyes with the tip of his thumb.

-Too much information, mate.- Robb repeated, chuckling.

Ty showed him the palm of his hands: -Okay, I'll stop. One last thing: are you willing to be my best man, along with Tabitha? She already said yes and...-

Robb crossed his arms, staring at Ty falsely angry: -You went to Tabitha's first than your best friend's?!-

In response, Ty popped a loud kiss on his forehead, standing on his toes: -I'm sorry, sweetie, but if I showed up here first I would have stayed for too long and I wouldn't have been able to get to her place. So, will you be my best man?-

Ty showed up his lower lip and fluttered his eyelashes, with those puppy dog eyes Robb had by now learnt to resist but for which he decided to make an "exception", that time: -Of course I'll be your best man, you dick.-

Robb accepted with an amused huff the sloppy kiss Ty printed on his cheek.

His friend patted his shoulders with both hands: -Now: were are the cutie pies?- he asked him, alluding to his brothers.

Jon, Bran and Rickon knew Ty perfectly, and they all obviously adored him: he was so eccentric that there were times Robb thought he could have had a different personality for every person he talked to, because he became extraordinarily smart around Bran, particularly childish and fun-loving with Rickon, while with Jon he looked like one of his classmates.

Robb pointed at the stairs with a nod: -They're all upstairs.-

-I absolutely need to see them!- Ty specified, climbing two steps at time with the same agility of a gazelle, exclaiming, during the small path, things such as "oh Robb, it's been so long since the last time I've been here, I'm about to cry!"

Robb shook his head at his theatrics, smiling in seeing Ty opening the children's room and exclaiming: -Come give Uncle Ty a kiss right now!-

The kids yelled the man's name out loud, and Ty scooped Rickon up unceremoniously, showering his face with kisses: -Sweet child of mine, you're still the same little scamp, I adore you so much!- he yelled all in one breath, as Rickon laughed.

Ty let go of him only after having ruffled his hair energetically, and Rickon went back sitting on his bed with a smile on his face. Once Ty saw how Bran looked, Robb could swear he had seen his eyes darkening in worry: Ty considered Robb and his brothers more or less like a second family, and he had obviously wanted to be informed about everyone's health, even when being millions of miles away, and he had broke down and cried once he had know about Bran's injury. But now that he could see him in person, Robb was afraid Ty could even pass out.

-Oh my God, my sweet treasure, how are you feeling? Does it hurt?- he carefully approached Bran (and being careful was definitely not Ty's thing), holding him only once the kid had wrapped his arms around his neck: -Everything's good, Uncle Ty. I'm fine.-

Ty kissed him repeatedly on the cheek, in response.

Robb turned around when he heard the bathroom's door opening and Jon showed up with a hint of confusion clouding his eyes: -What's going on?-

Robb smiled at him: -Ty is back.-

The cloud of confusion was immediately replaced by a glow of happiness: -Uncle Ty is back?!-

Of course, Ty, Bran and Jon knew each other when Ty and Robb were still in high school, while Ty had the chance to see Rickon only a few times, before Robb had to become their legal guardian. Although, once he had obtained custody, Ty had been more and more present into his brothers' lives, and he had grown a strong friendship with Rickon in a second. At some time, he had openly asked the boys to call him "Uncle Ty". It didn't took long for Robb's brothers to get used to it.

When Ty saw Jon, Robb couldn't believe his eyes could light up more than that, but they did: the two of them shared such a tight hug that Ty ended up lifting Jon from the ground and spinning him around.

-Look at you! You got even prettier! Do you have a girlfriend already?- Ty smacked a loud kiss upon his forehead, and despite him holding his cheeks between his palms, everyone could see Jon's blush: -No, grandma.- the teen teased him, earning another kiss in return.

-I get it, it's a family thing.- Ty replied, staring intensely at Robb, as if to say "your sex life sucks".

-Okay my sweet boys, I'd pamper you all day, but me and your big brother have a lot to talk about. I'll see you soon, okay?- Ty gave everyone one last kiss, then he placed his hands on Robb's shoulders, guiding him out of the room, til they reached the kitchen.

-We had a deal.- he reminded him, as the both of them took a seat at the table.

Robb huffed, amusingly: -Actually you did all by yourself.-

-Robb, it's not healthy for you to stay sexless. I mean it.- Ty switched from immeasurably happy to desperately worried so quickly that it looked almost funny.

Robb grinned: -Calm down, it won't last any longer.-

Ty, previously leaned forward to look at his friend, straightened his back as a puppy who had just heard another dog barking: -Tell me you're not fucking with me.-

Robb shook his head slowly.

Ty jumped on his lap in an instant, laughing and cheering at the top of his lungs with joy. Man, this guy came directly from Wonderland.

-I can't believe you! Robb! What's his name? How old is he? Is he good in the sack? I'm so proud of you!- Ty asked him all those questions while peppering his face with wet and sloppy kisses, as he usually did with everyone: Robb was sure he fucked with David every second when they were alone, if that was his behavior with his friends.

-Don't yell, Ty: the kids still don't know.- Robb whispered.

Ty raised an eyebrow: -Why not?-

-Because we've been seeing each other for something like three days and I don't even know what to do.- Robb confessed, as Ty went back sitting on his chair.

-Did you two have sex, at least?-

Robb shook his head: -We were going to, yesterday at his place, but then Jon called.-

-Why should he?- Ty was scowling.

-Because I was an hour and a half late and he panicked.- Robb ran a hand through his hair as Ty, realizing Jon's fear, rested a hand upon his mouth: -Oh my God, that poor little thing...-

Robb nodded sadly: -I felt to bad. I was so stupid. Wanting to fuck a man I barely even know.-

Ty hit him on his thigh, going back to his usual cheeky voice pitch: -Come on Robb, what are you? Seventeen? You're an adult: you can fuck whoever you want, you know how it goes.-

Robb chuckled, because in the end his friend was right: he was no beginner, he wasn't underage and he did no longer live with his parents. He was twenty-five and had sexual desires, he wasn't obliged to find the right guy and wait for the proper moment, to achieve them.

-There's time for this, before it gets serious, Robb. Have fun.- Ty suggested him, understanding.

Robb nodded: after all him and Theon didn't know each other. They could go on between quickies and fucking for a while, then maybe dates and romantic walks would have stepped in and who knows, maybe they would have become a thing, once they had gotten to know each other better.

-But If you already feel you like him a lot you gotta tell him about the kids.- Ty reminded him.

-I don't know if it will ever be serious, Ty.- Robb told him, but the boy with the pieced nose didn't want to hear a word against it: -I know you, Robb: now that you're a single dad it will look dirty to be with someone new every weekend. You want someone to be with officially.-

-Maybe you're right.- Robb sighed: fucking around with random guys meant spending a lot of time away from home and leaving the boys alone. Having a full time relationship with someone meant introducing him to his family and having him over at his place, even at night. It meant having a steady sex life without being away for too long from his major responsibilities.

-Best friends are always right, Robb.- Ty gloated.

-Listen, get to know this guy, fuck him a lot and if you two like each other, get together.-

Robb shook his head: -Seeing each other is hard, between the kids and work, and extra shifts...-

Ty shut him up right away: -Robb, I'm here now: I have to catch up with the Cupcakes, so every time you want to see him, you tell me and I'll be more than happy to babysit.-

-Ty...-

-You have a life too, Robb: I know you love the boys, but you gotta start loving yourself as well.-

Robb had never met someone who could understand him like Ty did: Tabitha was pretty damn near to it, but Ty was and would have always been his crazy best friend. And Robb was so happy he had come back right now.

-Jon feels bad if I come home late, let alone spending the night away without him even knowing why.- Robb remembered Jon's trembling arms holding him in the middle of the night.

-I'll take care of him. I'll reassure him: we can tell him you're at Tabitha's or something else. Besides, Jon spends the night at his friends' during the weekend, doesn't he?- said Ty.

Robb nodded.

-That's perfect, then: I'll stay here with the little ones and you make sure to come back before they wake up. We'll find a way. Now, can you tell me about him?- Ty smiled at him, somehow impatiently, and Robb sighed: -His name is Theon. And he's got one hell of a butt.-

Ty wiggled his eyebrows: -Perfect for role plays.-

-Ty!- Robb blushed to the tip of his ears.

-Oh come on! Like you never spanked anyone...- exclaimed Ty, bringing back to Robb's mind all the times where they were drunk and found it funny to reveal each other's sexual fantasies out loud.

-Ty...-

Ty looked at the clock, completely forgetting about the conversation they were having: -Robb, it's lunchtime! Why you still haven't made something for the kids?! Do you want to starve them?-

Rolling his eyes, Robb stood up from the chair: -Do you fancy staying for lunch?-

As if he had read his mind, Ty hugged him from behind and kissed him on the cheek: -Yes please. Hey, listen here.-

Robb almost forze: it was never a good sign, whenever Ty had an idea.

-We're celebrating my engagement with David. Me, you and Tabitha. I'll bring my fiancée, Tabitha will bring her boyfriend and you will bring your fuck buddy. Tomorrow. Amazing, isn't it?-

Robb shook his head: -I can't introduce him to my dearest friends, Ty: we're not together.-

Ty pushed him lightly: -Think about it. The offer will remain valid until the last minute.-

He ruffled his hair and in the end he even helped him with lunch. But Robb already knew his answer.

 

 

 

 

- _You still haven't had sex?!-_ Daario's eyes were scarily out of his orbits and he was looking at Theon with a mix of unbelief and disappointment.

-Not my fault his brother's a pain in the ass.-

Theon harshly threw the butt of the cigarette in the nearest garbage can: him and Daario were at the park, and when the older boy had asked him how things with Robb were going, Theon's nerves exploded. Sure, he liked the boy, fuck he liked him, but he would have liked him more if they could have done what they wanted to do the previous night: wasn't that the only reason why Theon was trying so hard? Fucking with him and then seeing if the thing was good enough to go on despite Robb being the brother of the most obnoxious kid on Earth?

-You said yourself that they're close.- Daario took a puff of his cigarette and Theon was tempted to light another one because of the stress.

-Yeah, but I didn't think Jon was his psychotic little wife.- Theon complained, hiding his hands inside the pocket of his hoodie, in rage.

Daario chuckled: -He wouldn't be fucking you if he had somebody younger to...-

-Here's the motherfucking point: he doesn't fuck me! Because that motherfucking brat ruined everything!- Theon stopped yelling when a few people stared at him in disdain.

-You've got it really bad, if you're jealous of his brother.- Daario was making fun of him, but Theon looked up to the sky: -We ain't even a thing. I don't even know him.-

-So, let me get this straight: you don't even know him but still, you're jealous of a kid?- Daario was amused by Theon's behavior, and he never lost the chance to make him notice.

Theon huffed in disdain: -I'm not jealous, Jon's odious and that's it!-

-You... sure you don't like him, like, a lot?- Daario seemed perplex.

-I mean, you're usually fine with a one night stand, but now...-

Theon shook his head: -I already told you, I don't know him. But he's so damn hot, and just like you said, I want to get laid with him for a while.-

-Do you think you could ever start dating?- Daario asked the question kindly, but Theon could clearly see the worry in his eyes.

-I don't know. For real. We could, if he won't get bored.- Theon admitted.

-Why would he? The other night was just bad luck, and you gave him a blowjob, didn't you?- Daario shrugged, while Theon sighed: -I don't remember how to be with someone, D.-

-D? What kind of nickname is D?- Daario raised a brow and laughed, under Theon's annoyed eyes.

-How do you want me to call you? Da? Dar? Dary? Please.- the illustrator replied, with dismissive eyes.

-Well, I thought only friends had nicknames, and we're not friends, we're just... how was it? Oh yeah, "acquaintances pretty well informed about each other".- Daario bursted out laughing, when the boy pushed him harshly with his shoulder.

-Fuck it, of course you're my friend.- Theon grumbled, aware that in time of need, Daario was always there in the end, even if he knew damn well how to be annoying as hell. But friends were annoying, in a positive way. And Daario was always at his place or wandering around the park with him for a reason, wasn't he? Theon never spoke about Robb or sex to anybody but him. So yeah, whether they liked it or not, they were friends. Actually, maybe Daario was the only friend Theon had.

 

 

 

-No! Of course you can't wear sweatpants with the shirt, Jon!- Robb exclaimed, wanting to pull all his hair out: it had been ten minutes since he and Ty had entered into Jon's room, and the boy still wasn't willing to wear anything.

-But I've got nothing to wear!- the teen protested, making Robb's eyes grow wide.

-I bought you an entire wardrobe!-

Exasperated and frustrated, Jon hid his face in the sweatpants' fabric, chocking a whine.

-Sweet love of mine, wear something else or leave in your underwear.- stated Ty, whose sense of style dangerously swung between formidable and extravagant: you never knew when Ty could recommend you something that did not make you look ridiculous to everybody's eye. Ty represented an exception because whatever he put on, he was so charismatic that he looked good anyway. Unluckily, he was one of the few people in the world to own that gift.

Jon dropped his sweatpants on the ground in frustration.

-Okay okay.- said Ty, trying to reassure him.

-Where do you have to go, exactly?-

Jon shrugged: -Around the city with my friends.-

Ty nodded: -Okay then, since you're not me, I'd suggest you not to get too fancy: it's a low-key night, isn't it?-

Avoiding Robb's questioning glare, Jon nodded: -Right.-

-Do you have a pair of dark jeans? Maybe black?- Ty asked him. Jon showed him what he got.

-Uhm, these can go.- Ty decided, once he had taken a quick look, and handed him the less beaten-up pair of jeans.

Jon seemed relieved only for a split second, but then another problem popped into his mind: -What about shoes?-

-Your black converse will do fine, little brother.- Robb intervened, ruffling his hair.

-Your skin is quite pale, you must balance it all.-

Jon nodded, even though he still did not look much persuaded, and the two young men decided to leave him alone getting dressed, promising they would have come back to give him their final opinion once he was done.

-I think he's got a date.- Ty assumed, in the middle of the hall.

Robb frowned: -What? Nah.-

-Think about it: he's so nervous.- Ty insisted, deadly sure.

-Jon is always nervous. He gets paranoid over the smallest things. This is probably the first time in his life he goes around on Saturday night, instead staying at home being a nerd.- Robb replied, earning a shocked glare from the young man in front of him: -Do not make fun of him!-

Robb smiled and Ty punched him on the shoulder: -Be nice. I have to go back to David, soon: I already miss him, the love of my life.-

Robb shook his head, chuckling: Ty Lewis would have never changed.

 

 

 

 

-So you're not going to see him, tonight?-

Theon clenched his fists at Daario's question: they had been wandering around the park for hours, more or less, and they still hadn't stopped talking about Robb and Daenerys. The fact they were head over heels for two people they barely even knew was somehow getting them even closer.

-He said he's busy, this weekend.-

Daario nodded, not knowing what to add. The sun was going down, and him and Theon were the only two men in the park, except for a couple holding hands in the distance.

Daario scowled when he saw one of the two men had almost white hair; he waited until they got closer before rushing to the wrong conclusion, but in the end his suspicions were well-founded: Ramsay Bolton and Viserys Targaryen didn't seem to have noticed them, but they were heading towards them.

-Shit, Theon.- Daario whispered, causing the illustrator to look at the new couple.

Theon's muscles froze: even when far away, Ramsay was still beautiful as the sun. He felt deeply offended in seeing how Ramsay's fascinated, connected and sweet smile, the one he reserved for Theon only, was now addressed to some other guy.

-Theon, let's change direction.- Daario said, keeping his voice low, but Theon couldn't move. And Ramsay was too near to ignore him, now.

-Daario, Theon. Hey.-

It had been two years since the last time Theon had heard Ramsay's voice. It has gotten huskier: maybe he had been smoking more.

-Hi Ramsay.- said Daario politely, as Theon struggled to smile.

-This is my boyfriend, Viserys.- the white haired man forced a smile and shook both of their hands: his grip was weak and listless, and Theon hated him right away.

Luckily, Ramsay didn't care about staying any longer, and he said goodbye with a simple: -It was nice seeing you again. Have a nice day.-

Between the general embarrassment, Ramsay locked his arm around Viserys' waist and left. Daario pronounced a shy goodbye, while Theon decided to ignore him completely. Once he was far enough, Daario sighed: -That Viserys dude has no idea what he's running into.-

But Theon didn't answer, and preferred lighting up another cigarette.

 

 

 

-At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.- Robb slipped the bookmark at the beginning of the third chapter and closed the book. He and Rickon had spent a nice night together, between children movies and tickle fights, but no matter what, Rickon was still not tired: that's why Robb decided to get him to bed and read him another chapter of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, just like Jon did.

-Sleep now, sweetheart: it's late.-

It was already eleven o'clock, scarily late for a five year old little boy, and Robb was happy to see the child yawn. He kissed him goodnight and silently turned off the light, leaving his little treasure immersed in his sleep.

Theon called him once he had reached for the living room.

-Hey.- said Robb, a spontaneous smile on his face. But on the other side of the phone, Theon was all but happy: -Robb, please, can we meet?-

His voice was raspy and Robb was almost sure he was crying.

-Theon, what's going on?- Robb frowned, worried.

-I need someone to talk to. I've been driving for hours, can I come to your place?-

Robb bit his lip: he couldn't leave Rickon alone, but he wouldn't if Theon was inside his house. He could do that. He gave him his address and was surprised to see how near the man already was: he parked his car on his driveway less than five minutes later.

Robb heard the sound of a text: _I don't feel like getting inside, can you come out?_

Robb thought about it: he wouldn't have left the house, he was right in front of it. For how long, then? Rickon was sleeping, he shouldn't have been worried about it.

He got out of his house with a quick pace, and got inside Theon's car with a leap: the young man was keeping his hood above his head, and kept on wiping away the tears from his eyes.

-Hey...- Robb whispered to him, gently taking him by the hand. Theon's sobs ceased for a moment, and his green eyes stared deeply at Robb's blue one for an infinite heartbeat: he was so hurt that it was natural for Robb to hold him tight, inviting him to sit on his lap.

-I got you, I got you.- he told him lovingly, pressing a soft kiss on his temple.

-What happened?-

It took Theon a while before answering, but he managed to let the words come out: -I saw my ex. With his new boyfriend. It sucked.-

Robb stroked his hair, as if to say "go on". And Theon did: -I've spent two years of my life with Ramsay. That was my longest relationship, actually. I left him when I found out he was cheating on me and... Jesus, Robb, I like you but I don't want you to turn out like him. I'm scared.-

Robb was shocked by those words: Theon hoped in something serious with him. And Robb was willing to give him that, following Ty's advice to take it slow.

-I could never cheat on you, Theon.- he reassured him.

-Listen, if we will ever become serious, you can be sure I'll never hurt you.-

Theon looked at him in the eye, sniffing: -You want this thing to be serious?-

Robb shrugged: -I'd like to meet you. Because I really like you and it would be wonderful to like you even more. I want to know how it will end.-

Theon's hand moved to his face, caressing Robb's beard and cheeks: -Can I kiss you?-

Robb smiled at him: -Since when you ask for it?-

Managing to steal a smile from Theon's lips, Robb let himself be kissed: it was a desperate kiss, needful of attention. Theon's muscles where incredibly tense, and Robb started caressing his arms, pulling away: -Let me take care of you.-

Robb pushed the level that made the seat move away as much as possible: somehow, a little clumsy because of the small space they had (they were way out their comfort zone), Robb managed to kneel in the small space on the ground between the seat and the glove compartment, as Theon lowered the seat down, showing Robb a beautiful view of his pretty backside, as he kneeled on all fours in front of him.

Robb slowly unbuttoned his jeans, lowering them under his thighs, revealing a lovely pair of black underwear perfectly circling Theon's round ass.

-Wait.- Theon stooped him, trying the best he could to look at him without breaking his neck.

-There's a cloth underneath the driver's seat.-

Blindly, Robb grabbed the object, fixing it on Theon's seat the best he could.

-Do you often do dirty things in the car?- he teased him, pinching his butt.

Theon huffed, amused: -More than you can imagine.-

Robb grabbed the edge of his underwear between his teeth, slipping them down until they met his jeans.

He started biting and kissing his asscheeks, leaving a line of red marks that would have stayed there for a few days, and smiled against Theon's ass' soft skin, when he heard the man's adorable moans.

He shoved his tongue against his hole once he had gently licked enough around there: Theon was moaning and whimpering, wanting more. Robb licked him patiently and sensually, stopping to press a few sweet kisses on Theon's buttocks every once in a while.

-Fuck, Robb. Don't stop.-

Theon's moans where so high-pitched that Robb almost feared they could have woken Rickon up. But it didn't last long: Theon came right on the cloth a few minutes later, panting.

Robb leaned forward, tolerating the uncomfortable position, and he stroked the young man's back: -You good?-

Theon nodded: -I don't usually come so soon, I swear.-

Robb smiled at him, pressing a kiss on his shoulder and helping him to pull his pants back on. He opened the car door, managing to get out of it like a perfect contortionist, so that Theon could get comfortable. Once the seat was straightened, Robb poked his head and upper body back inside the car, kissing Theon's lips chastely.

-Better?-

Theon nodded: -Thank you.-

-Always call me when something's wrong, okay? I can't promise you I'll always be there, but we can talk on the phone anyway.- Robb made it clear, caressing that beautiful man’s cheek.

-Thank you.- Theon repeated again, before shaking his head and moving to the driver's seat: -I'd better get going.-

Robb stopped him: -Wait.-

Theon stared at him, insecure.

-A friend of mine just got engaged and wants to celebrate. Tomorrow night. Tabitha and her boyfriend will be there too. Do you want to go with me?- Robb suggested him that hoping he didn't think they were going too far, but Theon smiled lightly: -And how will you introduce me, as your quickie mate?-

Robb smirked, but shook his head: -As the guy I'm seeing. You up?-

-Yeah.-

-Goodnight, Theon.-

-Night, Robb.-

-Drive safe.-

-Will do.-

Within a second, the black car disappeared from the street, and Theon with it. Robb got back inside his house, texting Ty: _you win. Me and Theon are in._

The response came immediately:

_Robb Stark, you're making me more and more proud._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just watched Rocketman again and I can’t help but imagine Taron Egerton as Ty. I think he might be my own most favorite OC.


	18. 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized a thing:  
> This is set somewhere in 2018/2019.  
> Jon is 16.  
> Which means he was born in 2002/2003.  
> He’s younger than me.  
> That’s weird.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, this is very quick. Real fun is going to happen in the next one.

Grenn was already out of his house waiting for him, when Robb stopped Jon to have the usual little talk: -I won't be tormenting you with texts all night, but call me when you get back to Grenn's house, okay? If you want to have a beer or something else that's fine with me, but if I hear Grenn took even a sip of something I'll get mad. Have fun but do not hurt yourself, okay?-

Jon knew Robb would have preferred him staying dehydrated all night way more, but that was one of those situations where his older brother couldn't ignore he had already done certain things in the past: therefore he let him free to drink, even if he was underage. It had never happened that Jon had come back home dead drunk and puked all over the bathroom all night long, nor that he had done some shit around that hurt somebody else: in that case yes, Robb would have been mad. But as long as he knew Jon drank responsibly, he was good with that.

-Fine.- Jon put on his backpack with his pajamas and change of clothes inside, answering his brother with a roll of his eyes.

Robb opened his arms: -Now give me a kiss: I won't see you until tomorrow.-

Jon allowed himself being held for a second, before quickly kissing his brother bye on the cheek. Robb gave him fifty quid right after. He left the house with one last "have fun!" from Robb, and was greeted by Grenn, who honked and exclaimed: -You look stunning, Stark.-

Jon rolled his eyes, getting into Grenn's old 1990s Jeep: -Don't you start too.-

Between Ty, Robb and now Grenn, he had enough of everybody's embarrassing compliments.

Grenn ignored him, raising one arm to wave at Robb, who had just gotten out of the house with Bran and Rickon, since the ten-year-old would have spent the night at Jojen Reed's. Robb waved back with a smile.

-He'll kill you if he finds out you had a drink, I'm warning you.- Jon mumbled, fixing the backpack between his feet and buckling up.

Grenn chuckled: -I think Pyp's going to be the only drunk ass, tonight: Sam hates most of the drinks and you never want to drink anything.-

Jon shrugged: -I think I'll make an exception if it won't go as I expect.-

Grenn started driving, heading to Sam's place: -If so, I'll offer you a drink. So make sure it's good.- he declared, turning the radio on.

Grenn's car was an old wreck that everyone would have noticed at The Wall's parking lot, in the middle of all the other fancy and brand new cars. Although, despite it being dated years before they both were born and not even having the the aux cable, Jon, Grenn, Sam and Pyp had spent so much time between those seats that by now they had grown attached: Grenn was the only one having his own car, that's why he almost always was the one who played chauffeur, to go to the movies or at the arcade or downtown at the mall. Or to the lake.

-Why didn't we make Sam drive?- Jon asked him, since Sam had always been the most responsible one of the four boys.

-Because he panics whenever somebody is drunk in the car.- Grenn answered him with no hesitating, just to huff: -You really had to fail your driving test, hadn't you?-

Jon was the only one in his group who still hadn't received his driving license: even Pyp, who was more reckless than a Formula 1 racer when driving, managed to get it. Instead, Jon was a total disaster even when he was alone with Robb, and his brother always struggled to be as reassuring as possible. But it never worked, and Jon always ended up maneuvering in the wrong way and turning off the car.

-Once you'll get your license I'll drink so much the smell of alcohol will stay in your car for at least a week, and that’s for sure.- Grenn joked, but the thing was all but funny for Jon: if Sam panicked at the thought of driving with someone drunk in the backseats, Jon would have ended up causing so much trouble, instead.

 

 

 

-Are you sure they'll let us in?-

Jon didn't know what to answer Sam, once they had gotten out the cat: the outside of the pub was full of people around Robb and Ian's age, some of them much older. There was no high schooler, around there.

-Jon, can you ask your friend if he knows some older chick to introduce me?- asked Pyp with a smirk on his face, staring pretty interested at a group of young women wearing short and fancy clothes.

-He should find his friend, first.- Grenn replied.

Jon was suddenly so nervous he could barely move: what if Ian wasn't there? What if they didn't let them in? How could he know that was no joke?

-Didn't you get his number?- Pyp was talking to him, but Jon shook his head: -Uh-huh.-

-Great. You're seeing him in the crowd?-

Jon started searching for the twenty-one year-old but there were too many people: they were all united in groups of seven or eight, and in each one of those at least two people were holding a cigarette between their fingers.

Did Ian smoke? Who knew. How did it feel to kiss a smoker? Who knew. Was Ian even there?! Who knew.

-Jon, that guy over there keeps staring at you: is that him?- Sam whispered to his ear.

Jumping, Jon turned to his right: there was a group of men, all dressed up in dark clothes, busy in some sort of conversation. They were all laughing but a guh on the far right, who was keeping his hands buried inside his pockets and stared at Jon as if to make sure that was actually him.

Even when far away, Jon recognized Ian's pretty face and his cheeks colored scarlet red: -Fuck, that's him.-

Grenn, Pyp and Sam turned around simultaneously towards the young man, directing their eyes all over him.

-He's... pretty, I think. For all I know.- mumbled Pyp.

Jon turned around something like one hundred and eighty degrees: -Stop staring at him, guys, that's embarrassing!- he exclaimed, covering his face with his hands.

Mechanically, the three boys imitated Jon's movements.

-You should go talk to him.- Grenn suggested him, but Jon shook his head: -I'm shy.-

Pyp scowled at him, disgruntled: -Stark, you do realise that we gave up to a Saturday night and we came all the way to this pub for you to talk with this dude, don't you?-

Jon didn't have the time to answer him that he felt a caress on his arm: he turned around with a jump, loosing a few heartbeats once Ian's face was in front of him, and he choked a scream.

-Ian!- he exclaimed, noticing with the corner of his eye how all his friends were trying not to laugh.

-Hi, Jon! I'm glad you came.- the guy's smile was so bright Jon could almost go blind.

Jon wondered how it could be possible that all the times he talked to him, Ian was calm and comfortable while Jon looked awkward.

-These are your friends?- Ian waited for Jon to nod before shaking all of his friends' hand with a smile.

-Follow me, they won't let you in if you're underage.- with Sam's "told ya" in the background, Ian gently grabbed Jon's hand, dragging him to the back of the pub. Jon could hear his friends whispering behind him but he preferred to focus on the nice feeling of Ian's hand interlaced in his.

A girl opened the door once Ian had sent her a text: The Wall was a fancy pub, decorated with purple soft lights and black tables and chairs.

Jon was happy at how Ian had decided to take it all slow: they had all sat at the same table, and Ian managed to talk to everyone: it turned out he worked part-time as a waiter to afford university one day, and he lived alone in a very small apartment. Ian seemed to enjoy Grenn, Sam and Pyp's company, and they seemed to enjoy his as well. The best thing above all was Ian's arm around Jon's waist: it was a friendly gesture, he wasn't holding him as if he was his property or else. Jon felt at ease, as if Ian was some long-time friend who had fun in offering him to drink: Jon was at his second drink but he was okay. Sam still had his first beer in his hands, Pyp had lost his count and Grenn was holding onto his bottle of water.

-Hey Jon, you mind coming with me for a cig?- asked Ian suddenly, softly tapping the teen's side.

-Of course he doesn't mind!- yelled Pyp, bursting out laughing. He was dead drunk, and Jon tried to ignore his winks and the strage dance his eyebrows were making as he stood up from the chair. Just when they had gotten closer to the back door, Jon turned to look behind him and saw Grenn hitting Pyp on his nape.

When Ian closed the door behind him, the two guys were almost alone, with the exception of a lonely smoker speaking on his phone not too far from them. Jon felt a shiver of adrenaline running up his spine. He didn't know if that was good or not.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Guys, those two are so gonna make out. I feel that.- Pyp hummed, spinning his straw inside his last drink.

-Ian seems like an okay guy.- Sam stated with a shrug.

Grenn played with the bottle cap: -There's something too perfect in him, don't you think?-

-What do you mean?- Pyp stopped doing what he was doing when the plastic cup fell upon the table.

Grenn frowned, searching for the words to say: -First he buys him milk, then he invites him at some pub. He gets us in for free and offers him to drink. And now they're alone.-

-Ian wanted to see Jon, not us, Grenn.- Sam reminded him.

-And despite that, he was gentle with us.-

-Yeah, don't be paranoid, Grenn.- Pyp replied, before burping out loud.

Grenn shrugged: -I don't know, it's just that it's Jon we're talking about: it's normal to be worried about him, after all he's been through. Maybe I'm exaggerating.-

Grenn, Pyp and Sam stayed silent for a second.

Then they all rushed to the back door.

 

 

 

-You having fun?- Ian still hadn't taken his pack of cigarettes out, and he was keeping his hands in his pockets.

Jon nodded shyly: -You're not smoking?-

Ian smiled at him: -Actually, I wanted some alone time with you.- he admitted, making the teen blush.

-Don't get me wrong: your friends are super cool. I adore the one who drinks like a fish. Pyp, is that right?-

Jon laughed, nodding his head: -Yeah, Pyp: the crazy one.-

Ian laughed too, but stopped to fully look at Jon: -Shirts really suit you.-

-Thank you.- the boy said, shyly lowering his glance.

-Tell me something about you.- Ian said, all of a sudden.

Jon stared at him in confusion: -Uhm?-

Ian shrugged, a gentle light glowing in his eyes as he looked at Jon: -I can tell you're shy. But I told you I like you and if you're here and not somewhere else there must be a reason.-

Jon felt his cheeks going on fire: was he really so easy to interpret?

-So... how about you tell me something about you and I tell you something about me? To get to know each other.-

Jon wondered how the hell Ian could be so understating with a boy he didn't even barely know: he had no flaw. Not even one. He was beautiful, sweet, gentle, calm and... why the fuck was he interest in Jon who was stubborn, anxious, annoying and shy?!

-There's not much nice to know.- Jon admitted, fondling his arms with his hands: it was getting colder outside.

-It doesn't matter.- Ian encouraged him.

Jon took a deep breath: he didn't know why he had decided to tell him about _that_ , but that was the only "important" thing that had happened to him in his whole life.

-Both my parents died, more than a year ago.- he confessed, wanting to take it all back a second later.

He didn't look at Ian's expression, he wasn't brave enough to, but he heard the man's deep sigh. They remained silent for a while, until Ian whispered: -I'm... so sorry. Shit.-

Jon looked up to him: Ian's eyebrows were furrowed and he couldn't keep his eyes away from him. His beautiful smile had now become a worried line.

-You said you're sixteen. Who... who are you living with, now? Who's taking care of you?- Ian's tone was serious and rushed, and he placed a hand upon Jon's arm, gently caressing it, as if to comfort him.

Jon sighed, running a hand through his curls: -My older brother is my legal guardian. Me and my little brothers are staying with him.-

Ian started caressing his other arm too, carefully trying to change the topic: -You've got younger brothers?-

Jon nodded: -Bran and Rickon. Ten and five year-olds.-

Ian smiled at him: -Two little scamps?-

-Oh Rickon is definitely a little scamp, you can betcha. Bran is really calm, instead, he's the wisest kid I know.- Jon admitted, a small smile on his face at the thought of his little brothers.

Ian raised his hand to stroke Jon's curls, tenderly: -I'd like to meet them: they seem two interesting little guys.-

Jon chuckled: -Oh, they'd adore you: don't ask me why, but I've got a feeling you're pretty good with kids.- he admitted.

-You got any brothers or sisters?-

Ian shook his head: -I'm all alone.-

Jon pursed his lips: -Maybe you could get along with Robb too. Actually, you could already know him, he's probably already been here, with Ty or some other friend of his... when he still left the house.-

Ian was keeping on massaging Jon's hair: he had a surprisingly soft and delicate touch and Jon was about to close his eyes at the peaceful feeling.

-How come he doesn't anymore?-

Jon shrugged: -He's got too much to look after, now.-

-I could take care of you.-

Jon noticed that Ian had gotten closer to him and now their noses could almost touch. Jon believed no one could look attractive if seen at a centimeter of distance, but still, Ian had something that made Jon think: _wow_. His eyes were so kind Jon felt cuddled even with just one single look. It was a nice sensation. And he didn't want to think of anything, right now: no Robb, no Cersei, no bruises who still hadn't left his body, no Pyp assuming he had a crush on Theon Greyjoy. He just wanted to feel if Ian's lips were as soft and delicate just as his eyes and hands were.

-I'd love to.- he told him, before rising on his tiptoes and kissing him.

 

 

 

-Do you see anything? Sam, do you see anything?-

-Ugh, they're talking... I think.-

-What do you mean, "I think"?!- Grenn opened the back door a little bit more, so that he and Sam could see: Jon and Ian were talking, dangerously close to each other.

-They are doing fine.- Sam said.

Grenn frowned: -Why is Jon looking sa...-

Pyp started making his way between them, pushing himself in the middle: -Why the fuck aren't they eating their faces yet?!- he exclaimed.

-Be quiet, they could hear you!- Sam whispered, bringing a finger to his lips.

-Get out the way Pyp, we can't see!- Grenn told him, annoyed.

Pyp let out a surprised sigh: -Oh, that's what I'm talking about!-

-They're making out?!- Sam leaned forward to have a better look.

-Oooh yeah!- Pyp nodded in satisfaction.

Grenn huffed: -I can't see anything, you dickheads! Open the fucking door more or tell me if that dude has his hands in an off-limit zone!-

Pyp chuckled, shaking his head: -Oh don't worry about it.- he reassured him, looking like he had just assisted the scandal of the century.

Grenn raised his brow: -What is that supposed to mean?- he asked Sam. The boy blushed and shrugged, embarrassed: -Jon's the one getting it on, mate.-

Shocked by that revelation, Grenn leaned forward until he almost jumped on Pyp's back, his brows furrowing and his eyes desiring to know more: Jon's lips were glued to Ian's, the older guy's arms were resting gently upon the sixteen year-old's hips, while Jon, standing on his tiptoes and arched forward, had his hands lost in Ian's hair, and didn't seem to be willing to let go of his mouth anytime soon. Jon was desirous, almost aggressive, Ian was calm, almost surprised. Everything was so confusing, inside Grenn's mind: seeing Jon kissing some guy was weird. Not because he was kissing a dude instead of a girl. Well, to be honest it kind of was, but just because Grenn was deeply sure Jon would have made up his mind and made the first move with Ygritte. But there he was, making out with an older guy, in a pub, on Saturday night. And they were adorable.

-Oh God, guys, they parted: let's go before they catch us.- Sam grabbed Grenn and Pyp by the collar of their shirts and pulled them back inside the pub.

Grenn closed the door, glimpsing Jon and Ian exchanging a smile. their noses brushing, as Pyp protested: -Holy shit, that was getting hot.-

 

 

 

 

Pyp ran to the bathroom to throw up right when Grenn opened the door: lucky his parents weren't home, Jon thought.

He felt immensely happy: he didn't know what he should have expected exactly to his first kiss, but damn he was satisfied anyway. At the end of the night, he and Ian had exchanged their numbers, promising to hear from each other soon. And Jon was up on cloud nine.

He chuckled in seeing how Grenn, huffing, had rushed to help his friend, while Jon pressed his phone against his ear: -Well, it's about time: it's three in the morning.-

Luckily for him, Robb seemed more amused than angry or worried.

-It's Saturday night, Robb!- exclaimed Jon, smiling.

-Oh, look at that: he doesn't act like a nerd for once and he already thinks he's on top of the world!- Robb teased him. Jon heard the mattress' box spring squeak, and he imagined him landing tiredly on the bed.

-Everything good?-

Jon and Sam got inside the guest room, where Pyp's retching could not be heard.

-Oh yeah, all good.- he answered.

-And you don't even sound drunk. Wow.-

-Did you just stay up all night waiting for me to call you?- Jon sat on the king sized bed, as Sam laid down and closed his eyes.

Robb made a weird amused noise: -Rickon's Disney movies entertained me, don't worry. Listen love,-

Jon stretched his ears: what did he have to tell him at three in the morning that was so important?

-Yes?-

-Ty absolutely wants me to go with him and celebrate his engagement, tomorrow. I'll come home late, that's for sure, but I want to find you in bed, you hear me?-

Jon sighed: he didn't like it when Robb came home late, he couldn't help but thinking he couldn't come back at all. Wasn't that just like it happened with their parents?

-Robb...-

-I'll be fine, Jon. Get this through your head: it's not healthy for you to be so scared of this, love.- Robb called Jon "love" just in particular occasions: that night at the hospital, the day of dad and mom's crash, the day of Bran's injury, when he had to tell him Arya and Sansa had been adopted by another family, when he had shown him his new room and apologized for the small dimensions of it.

Jon sighed but nodded: -Okay. I promise.-

-Good, love. Now get some sleep, okay?- Jon beard Robb smiling.

-Okay. Night.-

-Goodnight.-

Once the phone call was over, Jon noticed Sam was already sound asleep. In the hall, Grenn's huffs mixed to Pyp's unsteady steps: Grenn was probably dragging him to bed by force.

Jon fixed his pillow under his head, feeling a weird spark inside his belly: he had a feeling that from now on, a few things were going to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve lost a kudo and a bookmark and now I’m sad.


	19. 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels like it’s been a while because I could have written this damn chapter in an hour but I was so busy these days I couldn’t even manage to write down half a word.

-I left you some money on the table: order some takeout for dinner, okay? You look pretty tired to cook.- Robb held Jon in a warm embrace, that night: his little brother had come home more calm and relaxed than Robb had seen him all week and he was happy his friends had managed to cheer him up.

Jon nuzzled against Robb's neck: -Don't come home too late.- he exhorted him, but it seemed more like a supplication, according to Robb's ears.

The older brother smacked a loving kiss on top of his head, pacifying him with a few small pats on his back: -You need to take it easy, love. And I want you to bed at a decent time, understood? It's a school night.-

Once Jon nodded, Robb rushed to say bye to the youngest ones, kissing them both on their cheeks, exclaiming: -Bye my loves, see you tomorrow morning.-

He had just opened the front door, when Jon rested a hand on his arm, holding him back.

-Something wrong, love?- he asked him, noticing how Jon seemed restless and almost unsure. Robb knew that look: it was the face Jon always put up whenever he had to ask him an uncomfortable question.

Robb sent a quick glare to Bran and Rickon, completely lost watching the tv screen, and he raised his hand to caress Jon's forearm gently: -Tell me everything.- he spurred him.

Jon took a deep breath, arching his back so much he had to stand on his tiptoes: -Is there something wrong I need to know?- he blew out.

Robb's brows furrowed, as he stopped caressing Jon's arm but still keeping eye and tactile contact: -No love, why would you think that?-

Jon looked away from his eyes, trying the best he could to put a question: his hands were moving and his keens were lightly trembling, as a sign of indecision.

-You always call me "love" when you have to tell me a bad new or when something bad just happened.- Jon admitted.

Robb should have realized something at that point, but he didn't: Robb always called his brothers love, because that was what they meant to him: they were his loves. His little brothers. Maybe when things got hard, or Jon wasn't doing great, Robb called him love more often, but that was because his overprotective papa bear instinct made him act in such way. What could have been bad, now? Everything was going pretty fine, with Theon and...

Theon.

Was Jon suspecting something? Or worse, did Jon _know_ something? Impossible: how could he? He was who knows where with his friends when Robb and Theon had done what they had done in the car, he couldn't have caught them. Unless Rickon had woken up and saw them. And then he told Jon. But no, that was not possible either, because once Theon had left Robb had gone straight to check on the little one and found him sleeping like an angel.

_Quit it and answer him._

-I call you love because you are my love. You're my little brother.- Robb said, trying to look as natural as possible: he wasn't lying, absolutely not, but the thought of Jon trying to get the phrase "I'm trying to get into your teacher's pants" out of his mouth was torturing him.

Jon put his hands in his sweaters' pockets, nodding a few times and biting the inside of his cheek: Robb guessed he was trying to believe him.

-Okay.- the boy said, in the end. -Okay. Sorry, it's just that...-

-You're worried, I know: it happens to me too. All the time.- Robb reassured him with a smile, affectionately drowning his fingertips into Jon's forearm one last time, and the boy managed to show him the hint of a smile: -You look good, dressed like this.- he said shyly, alluding to the tan cardigan and beanie Robb had decided to wear, now that it was autumn.

-Thank you.- Robb told him with a sweet and genuine smile, even though he thought Jon had said that only to change the subject; Robb saddened in confronting Jon's calm and happy face once he had gotten back home after a night out with his friends, to the worried and pale one he had now. Robb got Jon's worry, because Robb was always worried. But Jon exaggerated: he always was on the edge of a panic attack, whenever something happened. Even when it wasn't his fault.

Something was wrong.

 

 

 

The concern about Jon somehow managed to step in second place once Robb got underneath Theon's flat: he didn't know how or why, but there was something about that boy, whether it was his body, his hair, his smile or his attitudes that shook a part of Robb's brain. And that part effortlessly forced him not to think about anything but what was standing in front of him in that exact moment; and in that exact moment, in front of Robb stood the most appetizing version of Theon he ever had the honor to see until then: Theon had asked him advices on what he should have worn, because in all his twenty-five years of life he never attended an engagement dinner, especially a stranger's. Robb had told him that suit and tie wouldn't have been necessary and to dress up the way he would if he had to go out with his friends for a beer. He wasn't expecting Theon to get out of his house with a black suit perfectly hugging his shoulders, and a striped black and white t-shirt underneath. It was simple, so simple. But he looked stunning.

-Hi, handsome!- Theon greeted him, approaching him with his hands in his pockets.

They exchanged a soft and gentle kiss, Theon rested his hand on Robb's cheek, as he locked an arm around his waist.

Robb kindly pulled away, leaning on his car's door once again: -I didn't think the psychedelic and rocker artist could own such clothes.- he teased him.

Theon replied right away, whispering against his lips: -I didn't think the guy good at everything could believe such stereotypes.-

They kissed again, before Theon ruined the nearly romantic atmosphere that had created around them to move away from Robb and wander around him: -So: how do I have to expect your friends to be?-

Robb shrugged: -Not much to say. It’s just Ty: he's a little bit out of the ordinary.-

-The groomie?- Theon playfully grabbed Robb's hand, swinging their arms as if they were two little kids holding their hands while singing a stupid song about animals. Robb drew him towards himself with a yank, so that Theon's back could touch his chest, and he wrapped his arms around his body, resting his head upon his shoulder.

-You look almost romantic like this, Stark.- Theon claimed, trying to turn around the best he could to meet Robb's gaze.

-Next time I pick you up it's going to be just you and me.- Robb whispered to his ear, and let Theon turn around completely to face him and make their lips touch again.

-I like to kiss you.- Robb smiled at Theon's words, and the hint of dimples he had on his cheeks grew almost painfully, when he added: -Your lips are so soft. So soft. It feels like I'm kissing a soufflé.-

-I think it's time to go.- with a heavy heart, Robb lost his grip around Theon's waist, so that he could open the car door for him: -After you.-

Theon raised his brow and sat without daring to keep his eyes off Robb's: -You sure we're not the ones getting married?-

With a chocked noise, Robb held his laugh back: -You wish.- he told him.

Theon showed him his palms: -I don't know, how's sex with you? Since I still haven't had the chance to try it.-

Robb, guilty, bit his lower lip and closed the door with a snap, hearing Theon sniggering anyway.

He sat on the driver's seat, sending Theon a challenging look: -We'll make it up to that soon.-

 

 

 

 

-Are you really going to spend the rest of your life with that dude?!- Tabitha's exclamation was the first thing Theon heard while exiting from the car.

In a heartbeat, Robb's hand fell on his back.

Tabitha was wearing a soft indigo dress that fit her perfectly, and there was a guy by her side, he had the same tanned skin as hers.

Theon soon found out the exclamation was headed to a black haired young man in a suit and tie, holding a younger man's hand. The two of them were a perfect example of an oxymoron: the brunet, serious and composed, and the guy with the jean jacket, carefree and all smiles. According to what Robb had told him, Theon identified the first guy as David and the second as Ty.

On David's face a smile appeared, and suddenly he looked like a completely different person, to Theon's eyes: something about him reminded him of Robb.

-Actually, I'm having second thoughts.- he joked, as Ty pouted immediately and exclaimed: -That's a lie, you love me.-

David wrapped his arm around the guy's waist and held him close, greeting with a relaxed smile his fiancée's arms around his neck.

Just then Tabitha turned towards the only non-couple of the night: -Theon, Robb!- she welcomed them both with a quick hug to which Theon responded hesitantly, not being used to receive that kind of affection from someone different from his partner.

-He's my boyfriend, Charlie.- the girl said, completely focused on Theon. He and Charlie shook their hands: there was something that made the guy look sincere and spontaneous and Theon appreciated him from the very beginning.

-Oh, there's a new entry in here!- Ty sing-sang, quickly approaching Theon with an enormous smile tattooed on his lips: -Let me look at you... oh Robb, you always manage to surprise me!-

Ty's grip was incredibly energetic, Theon's arm resented that, and the illustrator noticed the pleased smile Ty showed to Robb. His "quickie mate" and almost fuck buddy's cheeks turned red.

-So you're Theon? I'm so pleased to meet you!- Ty kept on shaking Theon's whole arm, pleased as punch, and Theon tried the best he could, between embarrassment and indecision of the words to use, to say: -Congratulations!-

-I like you already.- Theon had to admit that despite at first impact Ty had seemed a little bit too enthusiastic and somehow clingy, there was kindness in his actions. He smiled lightly and the "congratulations" was welcomed with more moderation from David, who shook his hand with a strong grip and smiled politely at him.

-Guys, it's on David, in case you've been wondering.- Ty announced, pressing a loud kiss on his soon-to-be husband's cheek. Really not knowing how to react to that, Theon stared at Robb, Charlie and Tabitha as they exulted and David rolled his eyes, his hand steady on Ty's back: -Come on, let's get inside before Ty decides to go somewhere else.-

 

 

 

Theon wasn't expecting such a fancy restaurant: Robb did told him Ty liked to think big, but the thought of Ty and David being able to afford paying dinner to four other people as he lived in a dirty one-room flat made him feel weird.

-Theon, Robb told us you work as an illustrator!- Ty exclaimed at some point, trying to include him in their conversation.

Theon nodded to Ty with a smile just so that he could stare at Robb raising his brow: -You already speak of me? I'm flattered.-

Ty chuckled: -I actually forced him. I'm sorry, but I've been waiting for Robb to start having sex again for years.-

Theon suddenly felt a wave of friendliness towards the boy with the pierced nose, and he let out a loud laugh that couldn't help but growing even louder once he saw Robb lowering his head and facepalming.

-Oh believe me, if we go on like this you'll have to wait for a long time.- Theon said, smiling when Ty and Tabitha joined his laugh.

-Robb, he's approved!- Ty clapped his hands, as Robb and David exchanged and awkward look, as if to say "forgive me for his behavior".

Charlie cleared his throat, trying to bring the calm back in the group, since a few people had been staring at them: -So you studied art, Theon?-

He nodded: -I attended internships when I was in Uni and high school. I basically already had a job at sixteen.-

Ty gaped, in a mixture of tenderness and incredulity: -I wanted to study art too, you know? But in the end I changed my mind and opted or medicine.-

-So, you're a doctor?- Theon asked him, trying not to look amused or upset by that: Ty seemed to him like an easily impressionable guy, he couldn't picture him as a doctor. Robb seemed to agree with him, because he huffed amusingly.

-Oh, no no no. I mean, I got my degree and all, but I decided to travel the world for a while. And now I run my father's design industries.- at Ty's hasty explanation David intervened right away, telling Theon, with his typical professional and calm smile: -As you might have noticed, Ty tends to change his mind pretty often.-

Theon chuckled at that, but Ty rested his hands on his hips, staring at his partner: -Be glad I didn't change it about my boyfriend. Oh, wait, _fiancée_.-

Tabitha and Charlie started a chorus of shady "oohs!" and Robb took advantage of the general chaos to begin massaging Theon's back with his hand: -You good?- he asked him.

Theon nodded, surprising himself: -They're cool.-

And that was no lie: Tabitha was a teasing little bitch, just like Theon, and he adored her for that, butcontrary to him, she had an amazingly soft spot that she wasn't ashamed to show; Charlie was a quiet guy, gentle and terribly smart (he got his degree in engineering with top marks); David was the only lawyer who didn't suffer from narcissism Theon had ever had the pleasure to meet, and the way he looked at Ty, oh God, he was so in love with him. And Ty was born to talk and be friends with everyone: he reminded Theon of a cartoon character, which made him look even more hilarious. They were a nice company, and Robb was lucky to have them.

-I'd like you to meet Daario, one day.- Theon told Robb, thinking about how and if the two of them could have gotten along.

-Your best friend?- the redhead guessed.

Theon nodded: -Sort of.-

The clicking of an eating utensil against a glass interrupted their little conversation, and the two men brought their attention back on David: -I propose a toast.- the lawyer announced.

-Here's to our engagement, obviously.- he began, and Ty brushed his nose against his.

-To Tabitha and Charlie, may their relationship go on perfectly like it's going now.- Tabitha cuddled against Charlie's chest, who kissed her temple, lovingly.

-And to Robb and Theon, because, like Ty's been telling me for hours, they're the cutest almost-couple that ever existed.-

When Robb leaned forward to hug him, Theon tried to ignore the softened "aaws" all around him by hiding his face against his shoulder.

-Almost-couple, hm?- he whispered to his ear.

Robb caressed his back: -Almost.-

They parted right on time to raise their glasses and cheer, so that Charlie could clap his hands, once: -Okay: the future spouses must kiss now.-

Ty was very happy about that request, and kissed David's lips so passionately that even the other costumers at the restaurant applauded them, along with Theon and the other guys.

-Well, I think it's your turn now.- David decided, locking his fingers around Ty's hand. Tabitha and Charlie exchanged a definitely softer kiss, and Theon would have stopped admiring the beautiful couple they were, if he hadn't realized that he would have had to kiss Robb, later: he had never done that before. Kissing his boyfriend in front of his friends at some restaurant. That was because when he was with Ramsay they were alone most of the times, apart from dinners with Ramsay's family, the family Theon had started to see like his own right a few weeks before he found out about the dark hole he had fallen into. He realized that Robb, still barely being a fuck buddy, was giving him something Ramsay had never gave him: a place in a group. They wouldn't have been a "couple" just because they fucked and went on holiday together, but because they had friends in common and they spent their time with them too. And being Robb's boyfriend would have been perfect, to Theon's eyes. That's why when David stared at them, smirking and claiming: -You're not here to be the fifth and sixth wheel.- Theon pressed his lips against Robb's with more happiness and affection than they both expected.

And the smile on Robb's face was breathtaking.

 

 

 

 

They went to a nightclub, right after dinner: neither Robb or David wanted to drink, Robb was already feeling guilty for drinking wine at dinner, and about an hour later they had gone out so that David could have a cigarette. Charlie had to drive too, but he had preferred staying inside dancing with Tabitha, and that looked like the perfect occasion for Ty and Theon to get to know each other.

-How are the boys doing, Robb?- David asked him, blowing the smoke and tightening his shoulder because of the cold air that started to spread all around them.

-They're doing too fine, actually.- Robb answered with half of a smile.

-You already miss them, don't you?- David didn't see the kids as often as Ty did, but he knew them well, just like he knew Robb well, so it was easy for him to make that supposition.

Robb nodded: -I'm not used to leave them alone so late at night.-

-Did Cersei show up again?- at that question, Robb clenched his teeth: -Rickon's frightened by her. And Jon hates her, _I_ hate her: Jon got hurt and she accused me of hitting him.-

David's eyebrows curved so much that the thirty-year-old seemed to be at least five years older: -We can file a compliant against her for defamation, Robb, I could destroy her.- he suggested him.

David had been Robb's lawyer since his parents had died: Ty had insisted for a long time, because David was incredibly smart at such a young age. Robb didn't think he could have gotten his brothers' full custody if it hadn't been for David. Although, that time he had to refuse the offer: -Let her have her fun: there's nothing wrong with my family, she won't find anything.-

David nodded, throwing the roach on the nearest trashcan: -You and Theon are a cute couple.- he stated, and Robb blushed.

-We're not a couple.- he replied.

-You're going to be. Soon.- David seemed so sure about his words that it nearly was a shame for Robb to correct him: -I don't know if he's willing to be with a full time dad, Dave.-

-You haven't told him about the boys?-

Surely the last thing Robb could have asked at twenty-three was three kids to raise, and despite he had welcomed them all with open arms and had given them all the love he had, he highly doubted that a twenty-five-year-old like Theon wanted to jump in a relationship made of screaming, cartoons, social workers and groundings on groundings.

Robb shook his head: -I don't know how. I like him and I don't want him to go when he finds out I basically have three sons.-

David sighed, indulged for a second, and said finally: -He'll find out anyway, Robb. You can't keep that away from him, that's impossible: you two will end up going to your place, won't you? You can't just have sex with him while the boys are sleeping, with none of them knowing about each other's existence.-

Robb didn't know what to answer him: it was obvious that Theon had to know that along with Jon there were also Bran and Rickon, and Sansa and Arya too, even if far away. But he was scared.

Ty and Theon joined them right in that moment, the first man dead drunk.

-Hey, love of my life. I think you had a little too much to drink, didn't you?- David knew damn well that when Ty was drunk he became even clingier and nobody, not him, nor Robb or Theon, wanted to see him as he tired to seduce his fiancée in public.

-Hey Robb.- Theon rested a hand on his shoulder: his breath smelled like vodka, but he was still sober.

-Dance with me?-

 

 

-You know what, I like you!- Ty decided in the middle of their night out, the umpteenth drink in his hand his eyes sparkling of a proud light and staring deeply at Theon.

-You're an asshole but in the right way and you care about Robb. You might be my favorite one, above all his boyfriends.-

Under normal circumstances, Theon would have been flattered by the compliment, but now it was different: Theon did no longer feel comfortable, with relationships.

-I'm not his boyfriend.- he just said.

Ty rolled his eyes and gaped, letting out a loud "uuugh": -He never introduced us to a guy he was barely seeing, just to his actual boyfriends. I'd feel honored, if I were you. You know, there's a pretty and uninhabited wood somewhere near, I'd give it a shot.-

Theon chuckled: Ty knew how to be funny in his own personal way. His mannerism reminded him a Hollywood star and he was so different from both Robb and David that their friendship and engagement looked even more beautiful.

-I don't want to have sex with him in the woods, our first time.- he proclaimed, earning just a pair of curios eyes: -Why not?-

Now, if Theon had to be sincere, the only reason he didn't want to have sex with him outdoors, in the woods, like he would have done with any other guy during his one night stands, that was because the thought of having sex with Robb between the sheets of a soft bed, whether it was his or Robb's, felt cleaner, more comfortable, more... romantic.

But of course, he would have never said that out loud.

-Because, I mean, have you seen Robb?! He's a fucking Greek God! I want to be comfortable as he tears my ass into two!- Ty was so drunk that at Theon's confession he laughed so hard he started tearing up: he even hugged him.

-Hell yeah, you're my favorite. Let's go.- he took him by the hand and started heading towards the exit.

-There's a motel somewhere, it should be fifteen minutes away. I'm sure if you tell Robb the same things you told me he's definitely gonna take you there.-

Theon barely had the time to get out of the nightclub that Ty had already fallen into David's arms: Robb was staring at them with a smile on his face and Theon thought that those two would have certainly fucked that night. Tabitha and Charlie would have had sex too, according to the way there were dancing. And Theon was big and strong by now and he was tired of waiting.

He rested his hand on Robb's shoulder, catching his attention: -Dance with me?- he asked him, almost sounding innocent.

In response, Robb kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand.

 

 

 

 

In a nightclub, dancing was always synonym of making out: this Robb knew. He and Theon kissed once their feet were inside the club and techno music threatened to kill their ears. Robb's hands were wandering all around Theon's body, who reacted to that by clenching his grip on Robb's hair.

-Robb...- Theon whispered at some point, his eyes nearly closed and his mouth an inch away from Robb's.

-Fuck me.-

He was so beautiful. Robb wanted to spend the rest of his days kissing him. How good would it have been, to bring him home and fuck him all night? How good would it have been, to bring him home and fuck him _all nights?_

If only it hadn't been for the kids. David's words were thundering in his brain: _you can't just have sex with him while the boys are sleeping, with none of them knowing about each other's existence._

Of course he couldn't. But it would have been so good.

Robb hadn't had to drink at the nightclub, but he had at dinner. And it had been a very long time since the last time he got drunk, so long that now he felt tipsy with just a few glasses of wine. And the thought of fucking Theon was way too tempting.

-Theon.- he told him, hoping the guy could hear him in the middle of that noise.

-Do you want to do something stupid?-

 

 

Robb parked his car in front of his house at three in the morning: if Jon wasn't in bed it all would have gone awry, not to mention how vicious he would have felt.

He turned towards the passenger seat: for all the way back home Theon hadn't stopped slipping his hand above Robb's crotch. They even had to pull up at some point.

-My brother hear us and I swear to God you won't be able to get up from the bed, tomorrow. And I'm not talking about sex only.- he threatened him, a light blowing with desire in his eyes.

-You're getting me all wet, Robbie.- Theon leaned forward to bite his cheek.

They entered Robb's house in the middle of the night, hand in hand, moving carefully and silently: Robb was a few steps ahead of Theon, to guide him. Once they had reached upstairs, Robb incited Theon to go on with a small pat on his bum: -It's the room down the hall. Wait for me in there.-

In response, Theon licked his cheek with the tip of his tongue, winking at him in the dark, and obeyed.

Robb wanted to make sure that all the kids were fine, and between wine and fear of getting caught, his hand was trembling on the doorknob: Bran and Rickon were sleeping peacefully, but Robb's heart cried when he saw Jon hugging his pillow in his sleep, his phone on the mattress and next to his face, ready to answer or call in case of emergency.

He was about to reach for him, kiss him on his forehead and tell him he was home and he was fine, but that meant getting hella busted: and now that Theon was at his place there was no coming back.

Theon was the one who should have been quiet, because Robb knew how to keep his mouth shut when he had to. Although, when he entered his room and saw Theon completely naked on the bed, lying on his belly, he fought with all his strength to repress a yell of joy: beautiful. Beautiful.

Theon slowly turned all around with his body, that damn smirk on his face: -Let's see if you can make me struggle with keeping my mouth shut, Stark.-

Robb was above him in a second. The mattress creaked but somehow doing all in secret made everything look hotter.

Theon managed to keep quiet and still as Robb prepared him, but once he thrusted into him he had to press a hand against his mouth or bite down Robb's shoulder.

It was a beautiful feeling and it had been too long since the last time.

-Robb...- Theon whimpered, almost imperceptibly, as Robb moved faster.

-Shh...- he told him, and Theon rested his head above the pillow, so that the could look at each other in the face: Robb didn't know the effect he was having on Theon, standing above him, fucking him, but Theon was a goddamn vision, right now, with his mouth half open and his body sweltering with heat.

Robb never wanted to stop.

Once they had come, panting and in total silence, they took a moment to look at each other in the eye: Theon reached out to stroke Robb's cheek, and he pressed his hand above Theon's, until he decided to bring the guy's hand to his lips and kiss it softly. Theon was staring at him with adoring eyes.

Still above him, Robb bent down to leave a wet kiss upon Theon's lips. Theon tiredly returned the kiss: he was exhausted.

Robb laid down next to him, wrapping his arms around his body and pressing his chest against his warm back.

He told him goodnight by pressing a sweet kiss behind his ear, and both of them fell asleep within minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just do that?


	20. 19

Robb felt like shit when, once the alarm clock had rang at half past six in the morning, he realized he wasn't feeling guilty at all for his actions: he rushed to turn the sound of his phone off, not to wake Theon up, who was still sound asleep by his side, and silently dressed up.

He had asked Theon not to leave the room under any circumstances until Jon (and Bran and Rickon) was (were) gone to school, and it was a relief that Theon was a heavy sleeper: now he just had to make sure his brothers didn't yell too much.

He spotted his reflection on the mirror and noticed his right shoulder was carpeted in hickeys and bite marks. He turned with a small smile towards the sleeping boy: he had gotten it on, rather than screaming, the cheeky bastard.

He put on a random shirt, almost remaining upset once the marks were hidden, and climbed down the stairs to start making breakfast. He brushed his eyelids with the tip of his fingertips, still sleepy, and nearly burned the slices of bread inside the toaster: even if in total discretion and with the constant fear of Rickon having a nightmare or Bran needing the bathroom, having sex with Theon had been amazing.

Robb had meticulously organized it all: Theon stayed asleep, he persuaded the kids to be quiet and he would have taken Bran to school; after that he would have stopped by somewhere to grab Theon breakfast and he would have brought it right in the sleeping beauty's room. They would have stayed in bed for a while and at 9:45am they would have left, heading to Jon's school, and there they would have pretended they didn't know each other and finally, they would have decided together when and where to meet next time.

He just had to make the kids be quiet: Theon didn't have to know about them yet and they _absolutely_ didn't have to know about Theon. Otherwise, Jon would have killed him. Robb was already thinking about how telling him: with Theon it was a little little little bit easier, like "hey, I lost both my parents and now I have three kids to look after", but with Jon, what was he supposed to tell him? " _Love_ , me and the teacher you can't stand are fucking each other and you'll start seeing him more often"? Uhm.

He woke up the children first, so he could have taken Bran downstairs and woken up Jon once he had climbed back up once again to grab the wheelchair.

He entered the room quietly, sitting on the ten-year-old's bed and gently shaking his shoulder: -Hey...-

Bran blinked a few times, stretching on the bed.

-Good morning.- Robb greeted him, pressing a kiss on his temple. Bran responded with a weak whine that made the older smile, before he got up to reach for the bed on the opposite side of the room: -Wakey wakey, little one.-

As scheduled, Rickon started whimpering out loud, stretching and kicking the covers away: Robb rushed to find a remedy, resting a finger on his lips and gently enveloping the boy's little tummy in the palm of his hand: -Shh...- he whispered to him, before giving him a kiss on the forehead.

-Guys, I don't feel so good today: could you be quieter, please?- he lied, trying to look believable: Robb was a pretty good actor, even if he didn't have to put too much effort with Rickon, since he was still very young, but Bran couldn't be fooled easily.

-What's wrong?- he asked him instead, alarmed, and Robb thought he had done a good job with looking serious. He shook his head, smiling reassuringly: -Just a headache. Nothing serious.-

He helped Rickon dressing up and Bran with getting inside his pants, proud his little brothers were so obedient and spoke softly, and once they reached downstairs he couldn't help but thanking them with a caress on their hair: Robb loved it when his brothers showed him they were worried about him the same way he worried about them, that's why he felt a knot in his stomach and the thought of lying to them.

With Jon it was even harder: -Jon... wake up, it's time to go to school.- he shook him gently, and Jon finally let go of the pillow he had been clutching on the whole night.

-Hmm... morning.- he whined, rubbing his eyes. Robb smiled: -Good morning.-

-What time did you come back, at night?- Jon got up from the bed, letting his phone fall into the ground. He huffed and bent to pick it up with a tired sigh.

-Can't remember. Three in the morning, I think.- Robb said, indulging.

He had forgotten for a second that Jon was the king of paranoias, and that certainly didn't turn into a good thing: Jon's eyes widened, as he clenched his hands in the sweatpants he was getting off: -What do you mean you can't remember?!-

Taken by surprise by that sudden change of tone (Jon was always half asleep and quiet, in the morning), Robb tired to calm him down: -Shh, please be quiet, I've got a headache...-

He fought with all his strength not to look at his room, but once he had seen Jon's terrified and totally mad face, he completely forgot about Theon: -Were you drunk?!- he accused him.

Robb frowned, trying to find a remedy to the mistake he had just done: -No, no, Jon.-

-Did you drive drunk?!- Jon raised his voice even more and Robb rested a fist upon his mouth to avoid ripping all his hair out his head.

-No Jon, I wasn't drunk. I swear.- he added, trying to speak keeping his voice down, so that his brother could do the same.

Jon started at him in exasperation: -Then why does your head hurt?!-

-I've got a headache because people get headaches, Jon.- Robb scolded him, even thought there was nothing to be mad about: Robb had to drink that night; not much, of course, but he did drink. And if Jon got worried over the smallest things, he could lose his mind over important ones. And the thought of your older brother and legal guardian driving drunk in the middle of the night when your parents had died because of a car crash was hella important.

Jon sat on the bed, his sweatpants falling to his knees: -Never drive when you're drunk.- he begged him.

Robb responded him by kissing him twice on his forehead and patting him lovingly on his back: -Never. Now go eat your breakfast, come on.-

Jon got up once again to get dressed: -What time do we have the appointment with the principal?-

Robb shrugged: -Ten, a quarter past ten. It "depends on his schedule".- he answered, mocking the exact words the principal had written in response to his email.

Jon nodded, searching for something to wear in his closet, and Robb decided that was time to go: -I'll be downstairs, okay?-

Robb just wanted to grab Bran's wheelchair, but he couldn't resist his anxiety and checked on Theon, to make sure he still was offside: he slept like a log and Robb had noticed he moved a lot in his sleep; when he had gotten up he was laying on his side, but now he was laying on his back with open arms, his mouth lightly open, taking small breaths, and his belly was bare and moved up and down, in a peaceful sleep.

Robb thought for a moment he was checking on another little brother of his, because that scene looked so familiar: making sure everything was fine and nobody was bothering somebody he cared about's sleep. Robb did that continuously, even when he had to go to the bathroom he always managed to look inside his little brothers' rooms. But now that looked weird, because Robb was no longer used in seeing somebody who wasn't family (Ty & Co were obviously included in the word "family") on his bed. But it was a good feeling anyway.

The boys managed to stay quiet during breakfast and Robb didn't know how to thank them. He said goodbye to Jon with a "see ya later" and took Bran to school: the kid had a math test that day, so he wished him good luck and waited for Jojen Reed and a teacher to approach them and help Bran getting inside the elevator.

He stared at his brother one last time, before starting the car engine. He wasn't headed to work, like it happened everyday, nor to Jon's school: he was going back home.

 

 

 

Theon was woken up by a trail of wet kisses on his neck and cheek: it took him a while to figure out he hadn't dreamt anything and he really did have sex with Robb Stark, even if he should have realized that right away: that bed was definitely more comfy than his.

-Hey, sleeping beauty, I made breakfast.-

Robb nuzzled his nose against his cheek, as a happy and relaxed smile was born on Theon's lips.

His hands gently rested on Robb's neck. The other boy was already dressed and he smelled so fucking good: -Good morning to you too.-

Robb answered to Theon's good morning with a soft peck on his lips: -I wanted to buy you breakfast, but then I thought it would have been more romantic if I cooked it.-

Theon tried sitting back up on the bed, but the boy above him didn't let him, because he was too busy kissing his neck and massaging his chest.

-You spoil me.- he playfully scolded him, stroking those red hair.

Robb laid down by his side, keeping on showering his face with warm kisses: -Little reward for being so good and quiet, tonight.-

Theon smiled when Robb hugged him from behind and kissed him on his shoulder: he could feel the boy's soft clothes pressing gently against his naked skin and everything was so relaxing he could have ended up falling asleep again.

-I can't promise you I'll always be like that.- he joked, turning it upside down and getting comfortable, completely naked, above Robb.

-I want to scream, sometimes.-

Robb sat back up, so that Theon could sit on his lap, and wrapped his arms around his body: -Oh, but I want to hear you scream too.- he slowly kissed him on his adam's apple.

-But now we have to go, because otherwise our coffee will get cold. And cold coffee sucks. And if we're both late Jon will find out something's going on.- Robb reminded him.

Theon was almost about to ask him why he was the one bothering about his brother's issues at school and his parents didn't. Perhaps, Jon had gone crazy when Robb had come home late, a few nights ago, and Theon couldn't understand why: he guessed Robb and Jon's parents weren't so present in their sons' lives, or at least they didn't treat Jon right, and that was why the teen put his complete trust on his older brother, who returned the affection in the same way. He imagined that Jon often spent the night at Robb's because his parents were alcoholics or fucked each other all night long. That was curios, and Theon would have wanted to know more, but he preferred Robb telling him himself, when he felt ready: they still weren't an actual couple, he certainly couldn't expect him to tell him everything from the very first day. That's why he put on his clothes form the previous night (thank God he had took them off before Robb could attack him, otherwise who knew how bad they would have been that morning) and he locked himself in the bathroom to wash his face.

If he hadn't been half asleep, a little bit sore and with his head lost thinking about the beautiful man waiting for him downstairs to eat the breakfast he had made for him, maybe Theon would have noticed the four toothbrushes on the sink, and started wondering things.

 

 

 

Robb almost blushed when Jon reached them in the school hall: he was afraid that somehow, seeing him with Theon, could have made him realize something, but he knew he was exaggerating.

The school janitor offered to lead them the way to the principal's office, and Robb accepted the courtesy, wrapping an arm around Jon's shoulders. Although, he was about to run back to where he was when a couple of parents and a corpulent red headed boy appeared behind him: he had made Jon tell him everything about that Roy Johnson bastard, and that boy over there perfectly matched his brother's description.

Robb wanted to go to him, punch him in the face and spit on his parents and he would have done that, he would have fucking done that, but Jon and Theon simultaneously grabbed his arms: his potential boyfriend's eyes were yelling at him to not fuck things up, while Jon whispered to his ear: -Lannisters will find out.-

And then Robb decided to keep his energy for the principal: that would have been a long, _long_ chat.

 

 

Petyr Baelish was an arrogant, stingy and subtle man. Robb knew that pretty well, because he was his mother's old friend, but his mother's only: he had never spoken much to his father or to everyone whose last name was Stark, except maybe for Sansa, who was her mother's carbon copy.

Once Robb had gotten the boys' full custody, he knew Baelish would have been Jon's principal, but he had considered that a small thing: they didn't even know each other, after all. But still, when Robb had phoned him to take an appointment, he could have swore he had heard more arrogance than professionalism in his voice. And Robb was afraid he could have lost his temper at the very first smallest wrong thing.

Once they had sit on the chairs next to the office door, Roy and his parents included, Baelish got them waiting for more than fifteen minutes. Robb could feel his blood pumping (and boiling) in his veins, until he got a text on his phone: _chill out or you'll end up breaking someone's neck._

It was Theon.

Robb took a deep breath, trying to restrain his emotions.

When Baelish arrived, he greeted them with a charismatic smile that neither Jon, Robb or Theon believed in. For Roy's parents that seemed to be a little different.

-Here, come in.- Baelish said. There were only four chairs in front of the principal's desk, and three of them were soon occupied by the Johnson family. Robb let Jon sit on the last free chair and rested both his hands upon his shoulders, in a protective gesture.

Baelish sat on his personal chair: -So. I've been told Mr Stark has been bullied by Mr Johnson.- he started.

-Exactly.- Robb stated, staring deadly at the sitting family: Roy Johnson's mother was the same as him, with red hair and his exact bossy face.

-May I know, Roy, why you did that?- the principal asked.

Robb's grip on Jon's shoulders clenched: if Roy had revealed Jon's "little job", and he would've, his brother would have been in trouble. Not that Jon didn't deserve to be punished if he had gotten busted, he still had done something wrong, but in that case Robb would have had problems with working extra shifts and seeing Theon, if Jon had to stay in detention and not able to watch over the kids.

-I got mad because... he hadn't done my homework well.- Roy confessed. Robb had no idea what he meant for "not well" because Jon had probably done them _too well_ and some teacher had connected the dots.

Baelish nodded, slowly: -Bullying is unacceptable in this school, and it has to be punished with...- he began, and Robb was amazed to see the man was on his side, but still, Mrs Johnson's sudden action ruined everything: -That's not fair! What about him then?! He's doing other students' work!- she yelled, pointing a Jon with his pink painted nail.

-Are you kidding me?!- Robb snapped, causing the woman to wince.

-Watch your tone, if you mind. You are the adults in here.- Baelish told them, annoyed. Robb felt Theon's hand lightly caressing his back before pulling away a second later, as if to try and relax him. It worked for a few seconds.

-They will both be punished, I can assure you. I was thinking that two weeks in detention for both of them will be fin...-

Robb immediately interrupted the man: he really hoped he had misunderstood.

-There's no way my bother is staying alone for two weeks with the one who beat the shit out of him!- he yelled, bringing the wrath of Mrs Johnson and her husband all around them. They all yelled simultaneously, Robb couldn't understand the Johnsons words or his own, but he was pretty sure they were all offensive. It took Baelish a while before he could manage to bring silence back again, and he declared, in the end: -I've made my decision.-

And that was unfair. And Robb was sure he was doing all that because of his dislike over Catelyn Tully's sons who were Starks and not Baelishs. He was about to start protesting again, but Theon preceded him, asking, politely: -Can I say something?-

Everyone, Roy and Jon (who had stayed silent all along) included, turned towards him. Baelish seemed to be surprised he was even there: -Mr Greyjoy, may I know what role do you play in all this?-

Theon stayed impassive at the insolent tone of the question: -I was the one who stopped Johnson from hitting Stark, and I think I know better than everyone else, other than the boys in question, how it really went.-

Robb wanted to kiss him in front of Baelish's irritated face, it would have been priceless.

-So what would you say about that?- there was a crack on the principal's voice, like the glass of professionalism covering his asshole nature was about to break. 

-The two things shouldn't be on the same level.- Theon announced.

Robb caught everyone's confused glares, Jon's especially, so he put his hands back on his shoulders again, massaging them kindly, trying to reassure both his brother and himself.

-Explain yourself, if you please.- Baelish said.

Theon sighed, almost bored: -With all due respect, but what's worse? Doing another student's homework or beating the crap out of one? I saw what Johnson was doing to Stark, he had grabbed him by his throat and who knows what else he would have done if I hadn't been there.-

Everyone in the room was left speechless, Robb didn't think anybody had ever managed to make Petyr Baelish shut his mouth. He was amazed.

-I mean, have you seen the bruises on this poor boy's neck?- Theon pointed at Jon with his head.

-Johnson could have just forced him making his homework and you think seven days sitting on a desk are the right punishment for a boy who hit his classmate? And you think it's fair to discipline a boy who's nothing but a victim?- after that statement everybody started the chaos once again, but this time Robb remained silent and let Roy, his parents and Baelish fight as much as they wanted: Theon had a future as a lawyer, and that was a fact.

He smiled lightly at him, trying not to make Jon notice, but he almost laughed when Theon answered with a wink.

 

 

About two hours later, Baelish made his final decision: maybe he was influenced by the fact that the Starks and Theon hadn't pushed all his buttons down (that day) contrary to the Johnsons, but everything worked out pretty good. Jon would have stayed in detention that day for two hours, and Roy would have been suspended for the rest of the week.

Theon was extremely proud of himself.

-Robb, does your head still hurt? With all that screaming...- Jon asked his brother, as Robb and Theon stared with an amused glare the Johnsons leaving the school with a quick pace.

Theon raised his brow at the red haired man: Robb gestured, discreetly, as if to say "I'll tell you later".

-A bit.- he answered.

Jon pointed at the stairs that led to the floor below: -There's a vending machine downstairs, maybe some tea could make you feel better.-

Theon bit his tongue to stop himself from commenting and accusing Jon of acting like a middle aged woman, and let Robb handle that: -You should go back to class, Jon.-

-Come on, my class is almost over, I won't miss a thing!- the boy protested, grabbing his brother by his arm and dragging him down the stairs. All Theon could do was following them.

-Do you want something, Mr Greyjoy?- Jon asked that shyly and with still a hint of dislike in the tip of his tongue, but somehow Theon believed that being careful with words was Jon's way to thank him.

-No, don't worry.- he simply said.

They went down all the countless steps of the stair, until they reached for the vending machine, standing against the wall, right in front of the stairs.

-That dude's parents are really despicable.- Robb stared, furiously sipping his tea.

Theon nodded at that, patting him once on his back: -You turned into a hyena in there.-

Robb looked at Jon, still unable to believe the words he had heard a few hours ago: -They wanted you to be disciplined the same way as him. I mean, are they nuts?-

Jon pursed his lips: -Mr Baelish was about to agree with them...-

Theon was about to add "but he didn't", when he heard the quick and soft ticking of a pair of high heels: Robb, Jon and Theon looked up to the top of the stairs, where Miss Harris was, tons of papers in her hands.

-Oh, good morning Jon! Mr Stark!- she squeaked, an enormous red smile painted on her face.

-Morning, ma'am.- Robb answered politely.

-Good morning Miss Harris.- Jon said.

The woman's smile brightened even more once she saw Theon: the young man suspected, in fact (well, he was sure of it), that she had a huge crush on him. And that was bad. She was a funny, polite and kind woman, but Theon was gay and in a pseudo-relationship with a man.

-Oh, hi Theon!-

He smiled back at the woman, but his mouth turned into a giant O that was soon covered by his hands when he saw Miss Harris' left heel cracking right when she was climbing down the second step. The woman let out a sharp and deafening scream, rolling down the stairs and stomping into the ground with a loud thud. Then she went silent.

Robb immediately ran to her, as Jon and Theon couldn't do much more than staring at each other with their eyes open wide and theirs hands on their mouths.

-Miss Harris... can you hear me?- Robb had bent to the woman's side and was now smacking her face lightly.

-Is she dead?- Theon and Jon asked, getting in return, luckily, a painful moan from the young teacher.

-Ma'am, stay still.- Robb gently ordered her, so he could turn to the other boys: -Could you give me a hand?-

Theon and Jon approached him, but Theon lost his breath, as if he had been kicked and punched in the stomach, in seeing the unnatural position of Miss Harris' leg. That must have been Jon's same feeling, because the teen screamed, instantly: -Oooh my god...-

Miss Harris covered her eyes with her hand, asking: -Is it so bad? I don't feel like watching that.-

Robb clenched his teeth, as if to say "of fucking course", but tried to reassure her anyway: -Don't you worry, Miss Harris, it's fine.-

-That's definitely NOT fine, holy shit!- Theon exclaimed, as Jon covered his mouth with his hand and bent down, like he was going to throw up at any moment: -Fuuck, it's...-

Robb raised his head, staring deadly at them: -You're not helping! Miss Harris, I'm going to call an ambulance, don't worry, you'll be fine. Theon, Jon's going to be sick, could you take him to the toilet or in class? I got this.-

No matter how little he liked being alone with Jon, removing that broken leg from his brain was definitely a thing that had to be done. Theon grabbed Jon by his arm, eventually resting his hand on his back when the boy's face turned green, and guided him towards the stairs, obviously reminding him to climb them slowly.

-D'you need the toilet? Feel like vomiting?- Theon asked Jon, once they had reached for the upper floor.

Jon shook his head, panting.

-Hey, hey. Breathe.- Theon told him.

-Breathe.-

Jon did, or at least he tried to, then he wiped a few tears away from his eyes. Whether they were tears of sadness or they were just caused by the initial panic, Theon didn't know that.

-It's just that... it reminded me... I'm fine.- Jon mumbled, but he wasn't fine at all and Theon didn't know what to do: it was none of his job to take care of him. They hated each other, for fuck's sake!

-Breathe.- Theon told him once again.

-Breathe. Breathe and breathe. Sit down for a minute.- when he saw Jon still looked near to have a panic attack, he helped him sitting on the floor, back against the wall. He sat by his side, repeating him to breathe every once in a while, as the teen hugged his knees. They stayed like that, in total silence, until they heard the sirens of the ambulance getting closer.

Theon decided to speak up: -What an idiot, isn't she?- he said.

Jon huffed, smiling: -We should have expected that.-

Theon chuckled too.

-Mr Greyjoy?-

-Hm?-

-Does this mean it'll only be you in class on Wednesday?-

_Oh shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized I love writing about Robb/Theon cuddling in a bed and Throbb + Jon going through awkward shit lol


	21. 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to thank you all because Losing My Religion has reached more than 3k hits in three months and holy shit, that’s so freaking awesome. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart.

-So, how long will you stay in detention?-

Jon should have already started walking towards the classroom where usually people in detention had to be, but he decided to hide in the school yard for a while to call Ian: the older boy had asked him to see each other that day, and Jon had to explain him what happened with the principal and all the rest.

-Until five.- the boy answered.

-And can't I just pick you up by then? So we can go for a walk in the park.- Ian proposed, but Jon had to refuse: -Robb must be at work at half past three and I can't leave Bran and Rickon alone.-

-But they're going to be alone anyway, if you won't get home until five.-

-Ty's going to be with them until I come back.-

-An' can't you ask him to stop by a few hours more? How much does a babysitter cost?-

Jon shook his head: -No, no, Ty's not a babysitter, he's my brother's frien...-

-Then what's the matter? Come on Jon, I want to see you.- Jon blushed at that confession. He was lucky Ian couldn't see him, right now.

He obviously ended up calling Ty and asking him to stay with Bran and Rickon until Robb's comeback. Obviously Ty had asked him why and Jon told him he was going out with Sam and Pyp. Obviously Ty had told him it was okay and to have fun.

Jon entered his class seven minutes later, getting a straight lecture from the teacher who had to keep an eye on him. Well, them. Jon wasn't alone in class, and if the awareness of being in detention was already embarrassing, being in detention with none other than Ygritte was definitely more.

He had to leave his phone on the teacher's desk and sat next to the girl, as the teacher ordered them to do their homework.

-What did you do, Stark?- the girl said in a whisper, scanning him with her eyes.

-Miss Wild, you're in no position to chat with Mr Stark.- the teacher (whose both Jon and Ygritte ignored the name) scolded her.

Jon spent the first hour of detention between extra maths homework he would have preferred more not to do and the teacher's continuous and irritating clicking on the pen as he corrected some students' tests. But frankly he would have liked it better if it all remained like that, because when Ygritte let a piece of paper slip to his desk, Jon was engulfed by an enormous wave of distress: Sam and Grenn and everyone else always told him Ygritte had a crush on him. Jon didn't think that was true at all, but being alone with her made him feel anxious.

_What did you do to be in here?_

Jon tried to find a right answer: he couldn't write a twenty pages essay about how doing Roy Johnson's homework earned him and almost-strangulation and principal Baelish had given him just one day of detention because he hated Roy's parents way more than he hated Robb and... no.

 _Made someone's homework. Got busted. You?_ He wrote, and while making sure the teacher wasn't watching, he handed Ygritte the paper. The girl wrote her response quickly: she had a fast and messy calligraphy, it almost looked aggressive, and Jon thought it perfectly matched her personality.

_Miss Harris didn't like my behavior during Greyjoy's class._

Jon frowned, staring at the girl in concern: the class with Theon Greyjoy had been almost a week ago. Why was Ygritte still in detention?

_How long do you have to come here?_

_Til Wednesday._

_What a bitch._

_Yup._

Jon flinched once it was his turn to write on the paper, because the professor's phone started ringing and for a moment he believed he'd gotten caught. He saw Ygritte struggling not to laugh and he sighed in relief when the teacher exited the class to respond the call, without a word.

-Stop it.- he told the girl, but she laughed even more.

-You're a weakling.- she teased him.

-That's not true.- Jon replied: he was not. A weakling would have never managed to kiss a man as beautiful as Ian. A weakling would have left right away. But Jon made sure to keep that information for himself.

-Come on, you're here because you "made somebody else's homework". They're basically punishing you for being smart.- the girl accused him, playfully shoving his shoulder. Jon blushed at the contact: if it was true Ygritte had a crush on him, she was way more spontaneous than he would have ever been with Ian. So yeah, maybe Jon was a little bit of a weakling, when it came to relationships.

-Still better than yelling at some idiot.- he replied, and this time his shoulder met Ygritte's fist.

-I did that for you, you prick. And I even had to face a week of detention, because of you.- she reiterated.

Jon scribbled on his notebook: -Such a shame she's at the hospital, isn't it?- he said.

Ygritte's eyes widened, and just then Jon noticed her eyes were blue: honestly, he had never been that close to her. She was pretty, endlessly pretty, and maybe if Ian wasn't involved in everything Jon would have liked her. Like, really liked her. Maybe he would have liked her even if Ian ever dumped him. But Jon was gay, wasn't he? Or was he just bisexual? The thought of having sex with Ygritte didn't exactly attract him, but neither thinking about doing that with Ian did. But that was just because Jon was still a virgin and the idea of going further with someone was still weird to him. He wasn't like Robb, unfortunately.

-Who, Miss Harris?!- the girl's curious and at the same time thrilled voice brought him back to normality, so he told her backwards and forwards what had happened. Actually, he ended up telling her much more he would have wanted: he told her about Roy, Theon Greyjoy helping him ("hmpf, and he didn't ask you to pay him, after that?" was Ygritte's comment at that) and the way he had started flirting with Robb when they had casually met at the mall. He had told her about the visit at the principal's, and how Theon Greyjoy had convinced Baelish to give him just one day of detention ("Jon, he'll end up asking you to give him a blowjob, you know that right?") and how he, Robb and Theon Greyjoy had gone to get something to drink a few moments before Miss Harris did her theatrical arrival on the scene, rolling down the stairs. It was weird how that seemed so funny right now, because when that had happened, Jon just wanted to lock himself into some toilet and throw up: he had never seen a broken leg, not too close, at least; the day of Bran's accident he was sitting on the bleachers, too focused on trying to calm Rickon down, and when he had seen Miss Harris's leg all he could do was asking if Bran's had been like that too.

He didn't have a reason to tell her all that, but Ygritte was happy to listen to him and she was a good company. And the Unknown teacher still hadn't come back, so they could keep on talking.

-I think Greyjoy's so nice to you because he wants to fuck your bother.- Ygritte guessed, chuckling.

Jon shivered at just the thought of that: -Ew, that would be my brother fucking him.-

Ygritte seemed to think about that: -Uhm, yeah. Greyjoy actually looks like a slut in heat. Can you imagine him wearing stockings and garters and your brother...-

-Ygritte!- the picture of that scene was so clear to Jon's eyes that he almost had to slap himself to forget that.

-Don't say that!-

Ygritte shrugged: -Why not? Greyjoy is gay, your brother is gay, they flirt, they have each other's numbers... they could even be fucking while you're sleeping.-

Jon didn't know if he had to be happy or not when Mr Unknown got back in class: he and Ygritte could have talked of something else. Now that the argument was still unfinished, Jon couldn't help but imagining Theon Greyjoy and his brother having sex.

 

 

 

When at five o'clock detention finally ended, Ian wasn't there yet. "I'll be five minutes late" he had texted him at half past four, but Jon had the chance to see that only when he had gotten out of school.

-Such a shame I won't have you as a detention mate, next two days.- Ygritte joked, ruffling his hair.

Jon smiled: -I know, I'm amazing.-

Ygritte huffed, holding back a laugh: -You know nothing.-

Jon started at her in confusion, as if to ask her for an explanation, but she just punched his arm: -I have to go, Jon Stark. See ya, uh?-

Jon saluted her by shoving her with his shoulder, just to have the pleasure to annoy her, and she responded with another punch, definitely harder than the first one, but with a smile on her face.

Ian showed up just when Ygritte had left. Jon was hit by warmth and anxiety all at once: he wasn't expecting him to be driving. He should have, honestly, since Ian was twenty one and was an actual adult and Jon didn't even know where he lived. And now what did he have to do? Get in the car and shake his hand? Or kiss him?

Ian's car window lowered and the boy's voice blessed Jon's ears: -How many times do I have to tell you I won't bite you? Get in, come on.-

Jon obeyed with an embarrassed smile spreading across his face, sure his cheeks were as red as a burning iron, and he could swear they burned just like one, the moment Ian softly pecked his cheek, to greet him.

-Where are we off to?- Jon asked then, trying not to look like a _weakling_.

Ian rested his hands upon the driving wheel: -Have you ever been to the _Mirage_? It's a cool place.-

Jon almost choke with the air he was breathing: -Absolutely not! I mean, _yes_ , I've been there but that's where my brother works so, no.-

Ian laughed at Jon's behavior and caressed his hair, offering another place: -What about _Meereen_? They make the best milkshakes.-

Jon shrugged: -Never been there.-

-Oh we absolutely have to go then.- Ian decided, satisfied, and started driving.

Jon felt something weird all over his body: he had never been in a car with somebody who was not Robb or one of his friends, but most of all, he had never done that in secret. Robb would have had a heart attack if he knew Jon was in a car with an older stranger, headed in a place he had never been to. At least, Ian was driving safe: he was so focused on the street that Jon didn't feel like talking much, during their small trip. That and also the fact that he couldn't get the imagine of his brother and Theon Greyjoy having sex out of his mind: it was ridiculous, but there had been a small courtship between those two. And that morning at school they seemed so comfortable with each other. Jon knew Theon Greyjoy would have gladly gotten laid with his brother, and that terrified him, but at least he could have gotten some comfort in knowing Robb would have never done something like that. Jon would have found out: in the end, there was always another Stark aside from Robb in the house, and then, his brother was full of extra shifts during that time. He didn't even have the time to think of seeing someone. The thing was disgusting just because if Theon Greyjoy would have ever managed to do something with Robb, he would have made Jon know about that in all the ways possible.

Wanting to delete those thoughts, Jon decided that he and Ian would have never gotten to _Meereen_. Not right away, at least.

Once Ian parked the car, Jon captured his lips within an instant. Ian's hand caressed his neck, as Jon's stroked his hair.

-Am I doing it wrong?- Jon asked suddenly, when they parted. Ian's breath smashed against his mouth: -Not at all.-

They kissed for a while: Ian was incredibly sweet that Jon could have stayed there for the rest of his life. But when Ian tighten up, whispering "no, no, stop" right after Jon decided to sink his teeth on his lower lip, he believed he'd just killed everything.

-Is it something I did?- he asked him.

Ian smiled at him, pressing a soft kiss upon his forehead: -No, honey. At all. It's just that...- he took a deep breath.

-You're a virgin, am I wrong?-

Jon blushed: he didn't think Ian could go so straight to the point. He didn't look straight at all when he kissed him.

He nodded, slowly, lowering his glance. Ian rushed to rest two fingers on his chin, gently forcing him to look him in the eyes: -I'm not, Jon. And you have a nice effect on me. But I want to respect your wellness, we _both_ must do that. So let's take it slow, okay? You're nowhere shy as I thought, eh?-

It was the cutest way to say "you got me hard" Jon had ever heard. It actually was the only one he had ever heard, but he doubted that any other twenty-one-year-old would have been that nice, if interested into some younger kid. Jon was grateful for that.

-Okay.- he said, smiling in awkwardness.

Ian pecked him on the lips a couple times, affectionately: -Let's go get a milkshake, shall we?-

 

 

 

 

-How the hell can I, _I_ , make a storm of brats in heat keep their mouth shut?!- Theon yelled at the phone. Right now there were only three things he desired the most: Robb, a couch and a warm blanket. Instead, there he was, headed towards the damn park where had seen Ramsay because Bronn wanted Theon to "be more detailed with the backgrounds and a little bit of exercise outdoors would have helped him". Fuck it.

He had called Robb once he had started walking in the street and for a good fifteen minutes he hadn't done anything but complaining about his boss and Miss Harris preventing them from spending some time together that morning: Robb had wanted to go to the hospital with the woman, damn he and his kind soul, and all Theon could do was going to the park drawing people passing by. Then he had gone to work and at work they told him to go back to the park to do basically  the same thing he had done all day long, that was drawing random things. And on Wednesday, he would have had to be all alone with twenty teenagers asking him questions. Ugh.

-You'll do just fine, I'm sure of that.- Robb reassured him, the clicking of glasses against plates in the background, along with people's chattering.

-I want to be with you. Can you come by, tonight? We could watch a movie.- he asked him, hopeful: sex aside (that would have happened anyway) Theon was desperate to know how good it would have been to cuddle with Robb. He was deeply upset when the auburn haired boy refused his offer: -I can't, not tonight. I'm sorry, darling.-

Theon felt a nice tingling running all over his body when Robb pronounced that nickname: Ramsay often called him "pup", but he liked "darling" way more. Most of all, because Robb's voice was sexier. And because there were many more possibilities Robb meant what he said right now than Ramsay could have ever meant in two years.

-Well, when then?- he asked him, almost begging.

Robb chuckled: -Didn't think you were so clingy.-

-Said the one who woke me up showering my face with kisses.- Theon replied, furrowing his brows when he walked in front of the high school: Jon Stark and that red haired girl were out the gates. It was five o'clock, so Theon figured the girl had gone pick Jon up after his detention. Suddenly, she ruffled his hair and the two of them started shoving each other playfully. They were a strange couple, to Theon's opinion: she looked a thousand times more into him than he was in her, and Theon could have bet his left eye that Jon was no good in bed. Actually, maybe those two didn't even have sex. Jon was a kid, for God's sake. Did he know how sex worked, at least? Did he know what a condom was? Why did he care?!

-How about Wednesday night? So I can comfort you if your class doesn't go well.-

Robb's voice caused him to shake his head and go back to Earth: -Wonderful. Miss you already.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty shitty but yeah. We’re getting there, I swear.


	22. 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I enjoy writing this story, school is unfortunately going to start soon and I still have to finish *ahem start* my homework because yeah, teachers do really enjoy giving students summer homework. So the thing is that updates won’t be so frequent like before (every two or four days) because it’s my last year in high school and I have exams and uuuuggggh. What I wanted to say is that I will still try my best to update at least once a week (even though I really hope I’ll be able to make it twice sometimes) because we’re not even halfway done with the story and there’s still so much I need to show you!
> 
> This is set in September 2018 btw.

Despite how challenging and at times stressful the duty of a parent could be, Robb had to admit that the best part of his job was going back home to his brothers.

Maybe Ty was the one he trusted more than everyone else, but when the kids were involved Robb always felt safer when he himself took care of them, that's why he called so often. To be honest, he was sure if he hadn't been at work but with Theon instead, Ty would have kept his phone in his pocket for a longer period, but Robb's protective side always showed up, at some time, and it wasn't just about his brothers: Robb was protective more or less over everybody, even with David who was big and strong, older than him and definitely the most independent man on Earth.

Not by chance, he couldn't hide that a small spot of his brain got worried when, coming home from work, only Ty was there to greet him, sitting on the couch, staring at some wedding pictures on his phone.

-Hey, where is everyone?- Robb asked, as Ty stood up from the couch with a tired smile on his face, stretching his shoulders: -Taking a nap: they dozed off at some point.-

Robb's eyes widened in admiration: -All of them? Teach me.- he begged him, as the other boy chuckled.

-Rickon ran around all day and drifted off in the end. Bran fell asleep while reading his book.- Ty explained.

-You should wake them up, by the way, otherwise they won't be able to sleep tonight.-

Robb nodded, giving his friend's arm a gentle squeeze: -Thank you for staying with them, Ty. What did Jon tell you about his detention? Was it bad?- he asked him.

Jon still hadn't left him any message at five, right after coming out of school. Robb was drowning in his work and Theon's call had kept him occupied for all his break (and a little bit more), and he still hadn't found a way to get to know if everything had gone just fine or less. And if Jon had really thrown up, after his teacher got hurt.

-Jon still hasn't come back.- Ty said simply, with a shrug of his shoulders. Immediately, Robb's brows furrowed and his mouth twisted: -Why, where is he supposed to be?-

Ty seemed just as confused ad he was: -Out with his friends, didn't he tell you?-

No, he did not. Robb wasn't angry, he trusted Jon and his group of friends. But still, he would have preferred to be informed: Jon always notified him whenever he was late or stopped by somewhere with someone. Sure, what happened with Rickon had been an accident, as Jon kept on saying, but Robb almost started thinking that was beginning to become a habit. He had noticed something was wrong with Jon, he seemed more distant, detached, lost in his thoughts and even more worried than usual. He wanted to talk to him and try to get things better, ask him if that was just a misunderstanding or if something was really wrong, but things had to be faced delicately with Jon, he had learnt that at his own expense. Maybe it was just anxiety because of the appointment with the principal, and now that it was all done he would have calmed down. But still he had asked him if there was something bad he had to tell him and Robb had told him everything was just fine because yes, everything was fine on his side, and the "Theon" argument would have been brought up with time. But it was all so weird and Robb just wanted his little brother to be okay.

Jon came home before Robb could give Ty an answer: the green eyed boy genuinely smiled at him, as his older brother only stared at Jon as he took of his jacket and rested it on the coatrack.

-There he is, our scoundrel!- Ty exclaimed, pinching Jon's cheeks as if he was a small chubby baby.

-How did detention go? Some Breakfast Club scene?-

Jon shook his head: -Unfortunately not. I spent two amazing hours making maths homework.- he responded, disconsolate.

Robb crossed his arms to his chest: -Next time you go out with your friends, warn your brother too, okay?- he reminded him, gentle but strict.

Jon paled for a moment, apologizing: -Robb, I'm sorry, I forgot.-

Robb ruffled his hair, sighing: -It's fine, don't worry. Can you go and wake the boys while I start making dinner?-

-Sure.- Jon said, nodding.

-How's Miss Harris doing?-

Robb grunted: he had known the young woman for a while but he still didn't think she could be so melodramatic. At the hospital, she hadn't done anything but whining, crying and making the nurse fix the pillow behind her head all the time, even Bran who was ten had been able to face such an accident better than her.

-I think pretty fine: she couldn't shut up, just like always. She won't come back to school for quite a while, though.- he answered.

Jon stopped on the first step of the stairs: -So is Mr Greyjoy going to teach us alone?-

Robb shrugged, trying not to make any emotion shine through at Theon's name: just the fact that Jon called Mr Greyjoy the man his brother was having sex with was awkward and uncomfortable.

-I guess so, at least until they find a substitute. Listen, I'm doing the night shift on Wednesday, okay?- Robb said: he didn't deny the fact that if he ever caught Jon lying to him about where he was he would have most certainly gotten angry and grounded him for life, but he just couldn't help it. Moreover, he couldn't tell him he had started seeing someone right away: he would have told him, of course, but only when he and Theon would have had clearer minds. Theon had to know about the kids anyway. Robb had thought of that, and the only way he had to make something good with Theon was being honest to him, and hiding two little boys from him wasn't exactly a good example of sincerity. That's why he had to tell him.

-Okay, I'll order some pizza.- Jon said distractedly, running upstairs. Robb frowned: -You just ordered fried chicken the other day, Rickon will get sick!- he exclaimed, but Jon only huffed in response, evident sign that he wouldn't have listened to his brother but he would have done as he wanted anyway.

Robb held back from telling him something like "you can cook, take advantage of that, you prick" and focused on Ty, biting down on his lip. The boy with the pierced nose recognized that glance right away: that was Robb's begging stare, the stare he usually gave him when he needed a favor to make sure he could do something stupid. Ty adored that stare.

-What do you want me to do?- he asked him with a smirk.

Robb combined his hands as if he was praying: -Were you serious when you told me you would have spent the night with the kids if I ever wanted to stay at Theon's?-

Robb sinked his teeth on his lower lip's soft and wet flesh once again, staring hopefully at Ty as he rolled his eyes: -Say when.-

With his eyes glowing and a grateful smile decorating his face, Robb did a little satisfied jump: -Friday night. Thank you Ty, I don't know what I'd do without you.-

-You'd be lost. Definitely.- the young man stated, gladly returning Robb's hug.

-Now make sure you two fuck each other, okay?- he told him, pinching his shoulder.

Robb parted the hug, staring at his best friend with his cheeks suddenly turning scarlet red and sweat running down his spine: Ty was still sure he and Theon hadn't done anything.

He rested a hand on his nape, scratching distractedly: -Oh, you didn't know?-

 

 

 

On Wednesday morning, Theon almost smoked half of the cigarette pack during the small car trip from his house to the high school: Robb and principal Baelish had unfortunately assured him that Miss Harris wouldn't have come back to work for a still indefinite but surely long time frame. And while the school searched for an eventual substitute teacher, that they would have hopefully found by next week, Theon had to handle a bunch of twenty Juniors all alone.

There was a park saved exclusively for teachers in front of the school yard, and when Theon got out of his car he had a way to time travel back in 2009, when he still was a sixteen-year-old like the majority of kids around him, who were too busy talking to each other to notice him. There still were enormous differences between sixteen year old Theon and that generation's teenagers: for example, Theon always skipped classes to smoke a cigarette. Many times he didn't even go to school, and he risked to be held back every year. Theon doubted that the typical teen of that year, for example Jon Stark, was brave enough to ask if he could go the bathroom just to get in the school yard for a smoke. Theon highly doubted Jon could even have had an after-school job: he had seen Robb's house, and a twenty-five year old young man working in a simple bar would have rarely been able to afford such a big house like that one, without his parents' help. Jon Stark was surely living well: he didn't need to find a job, his parents made sure to give him everything he needed. Assuming Jon and his parents were in good terms, that was still a mystery to Theon, and it probably would have remained that until Robb wouldn't have decided to tell his brother they fucked: what was the difference? Sure, Theon was Jon's teacher (just for nine more classes), but their school relationship wouldn't have changed a thing: Theon would have barely stood him anyway, and he would have filled him with homework just because he liked being an authority over him.

And then, Jon spent the weekend at Robb's every once in a while, but they didn't live together, did they?

He felt the boy's eyes all over him as he climbed the school stairs and he almost bursted out laughing: Jon was with the red haired girl, _again_ , and both of them were staring at him.

Theon wouldn't have handled the girl's complains once again, now that Miss Harris wasn't there to scold her: Theon could have even ended up saying offensive things to her.

One of the privileges Theon would have never thought he ended up obtaining was getting inside the school building before the bell rang: when he was a teen, he always got surprised by seeing his most hated teachers already sitting on their desk about thirty seconds after the first ring of the bell. Frankly, he didn't want to be one of them. And he wouldn't, not that time at least, because Theon had no idea where his class was. He didn't wander around for fifteen minutes searching for it, but he did ask a janitor for help because he knew what happened in a class when the teacher was five minutes late: paper airplanes started flying, students started climbing on desks, the blackboard was filled with bad words and phones started filming. And Theon wasn't ready to face all of hat on his own.

He luckily managed to get to class the moment just a few students still had to sit. He noticed that they were all more or less sitting in the same places of the last Wednesday: the last row, for example, was still occupied by Jon and his crew, all of them already sitting and with their books (book? did they need a book?) open.

Theon shook his head, sighing deeply: let's do this.

-Okay, you better listen to me now.- he said out loud, taking his backpack off and resting it upon the teacher's desk. He sat upon that desk, staring at all of the students one by one once he had gotten their attention: -As some of you might know, Miss Harris got injured pretty bad.-

-What happened to her?- a blonde girl asked right away, and Theon thought she looked happier than sad.

-She fell from the stairs and broke her leg.- the illustrator answered quickly, trying not to look at Jon's direction: he still hadn't forgotten how that idiot had suddenly panicked who knows because of what, last thing he needed was him feeling sick again.

Once he had pronounced those words, he found himself smashing his hand upon the table a few times to make everybody shut up, since it looked like the end of the world was about to come, between stupid jokes and surprised noises.

_Look at me. This sucks._

-Class has started, if you don't mind.- Theon said loudly, when he saw Jon and the red haired girl (Ingrid? Kristine?) sharing an amused smile. His eyes made it look like he was talking to everyone, but Theon just wanted those two to stop making goo-goo eyes at each other.

He grabbed his phone from his pocket, selecting the timer app: -Since I realized none of you, except for one or two people, has got an idea of how a human body looks like, I'm gonna be giving you some anatomy lessons, today.- he announced, and almost everybody huffed, Maybe-Ingrid louder than everyone.

-But first, I'm gonna give you twenty minutes to draw a human body. Naked. Male or female, that's up to you.- Theon grinned in seeing the teenagers' faces go pale and he admired the boy who raised his hand, asking: -Why do they have to be naked?-

Theon crossed his legs, still sitting on the desk, shrugging: -How are you supposed to notice a body's anatomy well if it's covered in clothes? Listen, do this.- he said, running a hand through his hair.

-If you have never seen a naked man or woman, or you feel embarrassed, just draw someone of your same gender. I’m sure you do shower and know how your private parts look like. If you don’t, then you’re disgusting. Once you're done, we're gonna put your drawings in a row and analyze them all together to see your mistakes, alright? You have twenty minutes, starting from now.-

Theon started the timer and stared at the students in front of him trying to make something good out of a hard picture in little time: Theon looked from his spot on the desk at how most of them were drawing with a heavy sign, as if they wanted everything to look fine on their first try just to end up consuming their eraser. The only one who looked sure of what he was doing was Jon's blond friend.

With Theon's surprise, also Robb's brother more or less seemed focused on his work: maybe he felt grateful for what he had done with principal Baelish, but it was weird anyway.

Theon believed it would have been hilarious: Jon staring deadly at him as he had to held his tongue and not reveal him he had let his brother fuck him all night long as he was sleeping on the room next door, but now he couldn't find anything funny in that: he still couldn't understand why only Robb was worried for Jon's problems with bullying and his parents didn't even show up at school, the day of their appointment with the principal. If Jon's parents were bad and not so present in their son's life, to Theon, who had spent his childhood surrounded by bad people, the fact of having sex with his brother, the only family member Jon felt comfortable with, behind his back, looked despicable.

When the twenty minutes were over and the phone started ringing, Theon told all the guys to write their names on the paper, before getting up and collecting all the drawings. He picked a tape from his backpack and sticked the drawing to the wall, next to the projector. Successively, he turned the electronic device on, showing the class the anatomical drawings he had done of the standards proportions of both a male and female body, seen by front, back and side view.

He examined all the students' works, focusing on positive aspects (that rarely appeared) and negative ones (and he should have said lots of things about those but yeah, maybe not today): some of the heads were too big and the shoulders were too thin, others were too short or too tall, let alone the obvious insecurity everyone had with drawing breasts, penis and vaginas.

All the red haired girl, Ygritte Wild (what kind of name was that?), had done was drawing a stupid stylised man with a microscopic penis, but Theon had expected that.

Jon's friend, Grenn, had obviously made the better drawing above them all, because he was the only one who had drawn a female body in a natural position, and not the usual static one, and Theon was impressed.

Jon's wasn't bad either, in the end: there were a few mistakes here and there, but it was normal. Theon had expected way worse than that.

-Obviously, body proportions can change: that depends on your style of drawing but it all has to look balanced.- Theon explained finally, showing a bunch of cartoons characters he guessed everyone knew.

-We're gonna talk about cartoon proportions next time, alright? Hopefully with a substitute teacher.- Theon turned the projector off and slid his beloved IPad inside his backpack: a few students looked interested all of sudden, maybe Miss Harris' absence made everything look more interesting, and Theon never went out without his electronic canvas to draw, so he had shown the guys some of his sketches that he usually drew to entertain himself or relax, along with the ones Bronn had forced him to do at the park: he almost smiled when some of the random people he had selected to draw were recognised by a few guys.

Once the bell rang, Ygritte Wild ran out the classroom, but a few students stopped to say bye to their pseudo-teacher. Theon replied with a nod of his head. When he saw Robb's brother heading towards the door along with his friends, something made Theon block him: -Jon.- he called him.

Jon stopped and his cheeks pale as snow coloured pink. He whispered something like "I'll be right behind you" to his friends and approached the teacher's desk, holding onto his backpack's shoulder straps: -Yes, Mr Greyjoy?-

Theon inflated his cheeks, not really knowing what to say: he just couldn't ask him if his parents cared about him or not.

He sighed noisily and told the first bullshit that came to his brain: -You should make Grenn attend a real illustration class. He's talented.-

That wasn't an actual bullshit to be honest, the boy really was talented, but he had no reason to tell Jon about that. Not by coincidence, the boy stared at him in confusion: -Why can't you just tell him yourself?-

Theon shrugged: -Teens never follow teachers' advices. But they do follow their friends'.-

Jon nodded, embarrassed: -Okay, I'll tell him.-

Only silence followed that answer, because none of them knew what to say. Jon looked uncomfortable as fuck and really willing to leave, but Theon wasn't done with him yet: -How are you?- he asked him. 

The pink upon Jon's cheeks turned brighter: -Fine, I think.- he answered, hesitating.

-Did Johnson told you or did something?- Theon added, but Jon shook his head: every inch of his body seemed to be begging "can I go now?"

But Theon decided to try anyway: curiosity killed the cat, but cats had nine lives for a reason, didn't they?

-Did your parents get mad? Because of your detention, I mean.- he said, but he wanted to take that back immediately: Jon's pink shade on his cheeks disappeared and Theon almost thought he was back to the time right after Miss Harris had broken her leg.

-M-My parents aren't... they...- he stuttered, and Theon rushed to get up from the chair and wave his hands: -Sorry, sorry, I didn't want to be intrusive. You're free to go.-

Jon didn't need to be told twice: he ran out the classroom at the speed of light, leaving Theon alone with a thousand more of other thoughts in his head: was Jon feeling scared? He wanted to talk about that with Robb, but that was none of his business. And then, that day had been way too nice, he didn't want to ruin it.

 

 

 

 

 

Robb got to Theon's flat a few minutes earlier: this thing of making Rickon take a nap for an hour a day was incredibly useful, because the little boy felt more relaxed and now Robb had an hour more for himself.

Fixing his hair inside the elevator was becoming a weird habit, and Robb still was sure that by the way Theon looked at him, he could have even showed up to his house wearing a crocodile pajama and Theon would have been fine with that.

Robb wasn't a jealous man. He was a protective and loving man most of the times, but still, when he saw a tall and illegally attractive man leaving his almost-boyfriend's flat, he felt a strange presence pushing all his buttons down: who the hell was that?

Robb couldn't look threatening in front of a dude a foot taller than him, but the man winced when he saw him and raised his hands, justifying himself with a tense: -I like pussy, I swear!-

Robb frowned, as the man walked pass him and got inside the elevator. Still as confused as if he had just seen a flying pig, Robb saw Theon's beautiful face popping out his apartment's open door: he approached him.

-Who's your friend?- he asked him, and his words came out with a sharper and more impatient tone he expected.

Theon chuckled: -That was Daario. He's my best friend and he's a hundred per cent straight.- he reassured him.

-Oh, I noticed that.- Robb answered, staring deadly at the elevator, as if Daario was still there with them.

Theon rested his hands above his chest, grinning: -Then what are you worrying about?-

Robb answered him with an aggressive kiss on his lips and God only knows how much it lasted: it was more or less the same feeling Robb had felt the first time he had seen Theon, when he thought he was hitting on his baby brother, but now it all looked even more heightened, and he just needed to touch those soft lips and feel Theon's tongue against his.

-Don't you want to come in?- Theon whispered, pulling away from the kiss.

Robb shook his head right away: -No.-

Theon chuckled, affectionately kissing him upon his nose: -My jealous boy.-

Eventually Robb ended up getting inside the house, and him and Theon found themselves lying on the couch, holding onto each other, a warm blanket covering their bodies. Theon wasn't even sitting in the couch: his arse was on Robb's lap and his legs were curled around the auburn haired boy's waist.

-How did it go at school, in the end?- Robb gently asked Theon, sprinkling his face with sweet kisses. Theon smiled, relaxing more and more every time Robb's lips touched his skin: -Good.-

Robb smiled too, brushing his nose against the boy's cheek: -Told you.-

-Don't brag.- Theon replied, softly kissing his lips.

Robb lightly bit Theon's lower lip: -I'll brag on Friday, then.-

Theon raised his brow, his hands still caressing Robb's neck, and a smirk appeared on his face: -Friday?-

-Yeah. I'm taking you out to dinner at some cool restaurant and then we're coming back here. So you can show me how much that beautiful mouth can scream.- he stared kissing his jaw, as Theon's smile grew wider.

Robb felt Theon's hips pushing against his crotch and he whimpered: -What if I told you I don't want no fancy restaurant and I'd be more than happy to just share a burger with you?- Theon asked him, pressing a wet sloppy kiss on his neck.

Robb smiled as his hands started venturing underneath the illustrator's white t-shirt: -I'd ask you where have you been all this time.-

The two young men laughed at each other, nose to nose, and kissed once again, before Robb started unbuttoning Theon's jeans.

He wanted to tell him about Jon, Bran and Rickon, and Theon wanted to know if Jon's parents weren't treating him right and if the only reason the boy spent so much time at Robb's place was because he didn't like being alone with them.

But when both of their jeans slipped down and their tongues touched, they completely forgot everything that didn't involve their naked bodies in that exact moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter—> time skip on Friday night to Robb and Theon’s date.


	23. 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a little bit more than a week but I SOOOO needed this to be perfect. And it’s LONG (10k+ words)

-Why at least one of us has to end up with a boner when we're in your car?!- Theon bursted out laughing when Robb winced the moment his hand clenched around his dick, causing him to slam his head against the window: it was nothing new that Theon and Robb were having oral sex in the car. Theon had realized that happened more than he expected.

-Maybe you should keep your questions for later.- Robb retorted, his teeth clenched and his muscles fully tense: he had pulled his car over in the first free spot once Theon had rested his hand on his thigh. A totally natural gesture that the both of them had started making more and more often, but in that moment he ended up getting him hard. The thing that made everything look more embarrassing to Robb (and hotter to Theon) was the possibility of someone passing by and busting them at any moment.

-Maybe I should stop, since it's getting quite late.- Theon suggested, shrugging innocently, enjoying with a teasing smile Robb's fiery glare.

-Mr Greyjoy didn't want to go to any nice restaurant, we have plenty of time if we want to grab a burger.- he protested as a matter of fact, holding out a hand to playfully pull at Theon's hair: -And don't start something you can't finish.-

Theon ended what he had started, there was no doubt about that. Actually, for all Theon cared, he and Robb could have stayed inside that car endlessly, and the other man seemed to agree with him: Theon imagined that his consistent desire of traveling his hands all over Robb was caused by the fact that he no longer had a way to touch many times a body he yearned, for a long time. Even Robb had revealed him it had been quite a while since the last time he had had sex, but he didn't think that every time they met there would have always been the time and desire to do something dirty.

If that was a fairytale, one where the main character started singing according to their emotions, one where there was a perfect happy ending despite the initial chaos, Theon could have said he had fallen in love. Because that was what happened in fairytales, it was love at first sight and 90% of the times it ended up you had found the love of your life.

Theon wanted it to be a fairytale: him, Robb and a castle where to spend the rest of their lives fucking in every corner.

But Robb was no prince, there was no castle apart from him car and Theon didn't have a clue of what his feelings wanted him to understand: sex, whether it was oral or anal, with Robb happened basically all the time. But that was not what made Theon want to see the boy again right when his small flat's door closed and he was left all alone: Theon wanted Robb near him because Robb made him happy, feel comfortable. And in his heart he hoped Robb felt the same.

-Seriously, how can you eat that?- Robb had started making fun of him once the two of them had decided to stop at some hot dogs seller before taking a walk around the park.

-You're the stupid one if you don't like mustard, blame yourself.- Theon replied, leaning forward to give Robb a friendly shove.

The man chuckled, locking an arm around his neck to push him near him: Theon almost risked to splatter his hot dog on his shirt, but he relaxed once he felt Robb's soft and ketchup-flavored lips cuddling his own.

-You get sappier at every date, Stark.- Theon blew against the other man's lips, just to bite down his lower lip, gently.

-Let me spoil you.- Theon let Robb keep on kissing him softly on his lips, ignoring the thought of how much they actually smelled because of all that mustard, and he couldn't help but smiling a little bit more at every kiss that was added to the collection Robb was giving him.

When the young man pulled away, Theon raised on his tiptoes, leaning his head forward and keeping his mouth ajar, as if to invite Robb to go on and never stop again. But he went back to normal at the sight of Robb's smile: it was a beautiful smile, like everything that involved Robb, moreover. But it was a sad smile, a melancholic one.

-Hey...- he whispered to him, his fingertips gently running to caress his lightly bristly cheek.

-Something wrong?-

Theon felt a little bit reassured when Robb shook his head and embraced his hand inside his own, pressing a delicate kiss against his knuckles: -You make me feel like I'm twenty again.- he revealed him.

-You ate hot dogs and walked around the park at twenty? That's for old people, Robb.- Theon was teasing him just to distract himself from the compliment: Robb made him feel like he was back to twenty too, with no Ramsay and no worries.

-Are you kidding me? D'you know how many couples are hiding behind the trees doing only god knows what, right now?- Robb exclaimed, shocking Theon by the spontaneity with which he had intertwined their free hands, as they continued their walk around the park: it was better being there late in the evening, because there were less people and it all was illuminated by a more tenuous light. There were no children brawling around, nor old women stopping you to spend hours and hours talking to you about their younger years, nor Ramsay with his arms wrapped around his new boyfriend's waist. It was just Robb and Theon.

-Why? You came here often with your boyfriends?-

Robb shrugged at the provocative tone that was used to ask the question: -Why, you didn't?-

Theon sinked his teeth against his hot dog, answering with his mouth full: -I like cars better than trees.-

Theon felt a nice shiver tingling his whole backbone: Robb had bursted out laughing, and while doing that his grip around his hand tightened.

It had been a really long time since the last time Theon had felt so comfortable with a guy: Ramsay always took him by the hand, he always made him stay close to him, but now it was different, with Robb it was all more... intimate. He didn't know if he was thinking all those things just because he had a completely new and negative opinion on Ramsay and he just wanted to make the good memories abandon his head, but now that he was thinking about it, Ramsay held his hand as if to declare him his property, as if to say that if Theon ever left him, if he had lost his grip on his hand, Theon would have never survived. And yes, maybe Theon felt the same way as Ramsay, back in the day, but still there he was a year later, alive and well, with a man holding his hand just because he wanted to feel him close.

He shook his head: fuck Ramsay, that was the past. It was time to focus on the present.

-And then, we're not that old: being twenty-five is not so different from being twenty.- he said, stretching his neck up to give Robb a quick kiss on his jaw.

-Sure, lots of things will change in somebody's life, and...-

Robb interrupted him, Theon almost flinched by the way his hand was holding onto his even tighter: it was like he was searching for help.

-A thousand things can change in just one night, let alone five years.-

Theon was no good at comforting people, nor making them talk to him: he only knew how to listen, give a shoulder to cry onto, but he didn't know how to give useful advices. The only thing he could do in that moment with Robb was making everything a little less stressful and a little funnier. Or hotter.

-Well, from what I've seen these days, you're still in great shape.- he stated, letting go of Robb's hand to playfully pinch his ass. Robb winced at the touch, huffing in amusement, and grabbed Theon's hand once again with a calmer smile on his face: -So are you.-

The two of them shared another deep kiss, risking once again to make their dinner fall to the ground or smash against each other. And in that moment, no matter how much Theon hated teenage kids, he had to admit he was feeling just like one: being with Robb, even just staring at each other, made him feel good.He still hadn't realized how much he had missed that, how much he _needed_ someone like him in his life. And he felt like a teen because bloody hell, how long had that been going on? Too short. And he was already seeing the stars.

-Okay, let's go grab a drink.- Theon decided, pulling away from the kiss and throwing the rest of his dinner in a dumpster.

-This time it's on me.-

 

 

 

 

 

Ty nodded one last time, close by David's side: -So, you're gonna stay the night at this "friend" of yours, this Grenn guy, and you're coming back tomorrow after lunch?-

Ty knew how to be protective just as Robb was, when he should've: Jon knew that pretty well.

The twenty-five-year-old was sitting in the HOuse Stark's couch next to his fiancée, staring at his nephew the same way Robb looked at him when he had to make the same recommendations all over again. 

-Yes, Uncle Ty.- Jon answered for the umpteenth time.

-Is there something Robb doesn't want you to do that you still have to tell me?- Ty added, crossing his arms up to his chest and staring suspiciously at the young Stark boy.

Jon chuckled: -No, I don't think so. Can I go now?-

-Of course you can; let the boy breathe, Ty.- David took action and succored the teen, pressing a soft kiss on his partner's cheek.

Ty huffed and rolled his eyes, still fully focused on his best friend's little brother: -Go and have fun. I'll call you once Robb gets back from work, okay?-

-Okay, thank you Uncle Ty. Bye David!- Jon waved at the two adults, before leaving home with his black backpack on.

David couldn't help but smiling and pinching Ty's side, lovingly: -You don't want one too, do you?- he joked.

His fiancée hit his arm lightly: -Absolutely not. I want at least five of them, and they all must have your smile.-

Ty extended his feet on the couch, greeting with a smile David's fingertips driving along his jaw and his lips upon his own.

-Hmm...- he whimpered in satisfaction, feeling his fiancée's arms wrapping around his body.

-It's nice to see they're doing fine.- David said, in a low voice, fearing one of the youngest Starks could hear him: Ty knew what he was talking about, that was Robb's brothers getting by even after losing their parents.

Living again all that had happened that tragic night inside his mind, Ty nodded slowly: -Robb is handling all this better than I thought. And my expectations were already high.- he stated.

David kissed him quickly on his temple: -And then, look at Jon: it makes me happy to see he managed to make some new friends. If I think 'bout his little face that day...-

-Don't wanna think about it, Dave. Hurts too much.- Ty curled up even closed against his future husband's side and closed his eyes, breathing in and out. David started brushing his light brown hair tenderly, as if to apologize. Ty slowly opened his eyes once again: -Where's the little boy?- he asked.

He knew Bran was in his room, reading, because Robb had bought him so many books Bran would have had to spend at least six months locked inside his bedroom til late at night to read them all, but Rickon didn't have his leg in a cast and he was free to wander all round the house however he pleased, and Ty had to admit he had lost the sight of him for a minute.

He saw David turning towards the kitchen, smiling shyly, and he relaxed, allowing himself to rest his head on his fiancée's thighs: -He's still drawing at the kitchen table.-

Ty nodded, eyes half open, feeling a wave of tiredness crashing all over his body, until he heard David say: -Maybe I should start making dinner.-

He didn't have to think twice when he grabbed his hand, holding the man back near him: -Five more minutes.-

He felt David's full and soft lips pressing tenderly upon his forehead, as the older boy whispered to his ear: -You're never too old for a nap, you know that? Get some rest.-

Ty whined, displeased, once he felt David's body abandoning him, but he no longer care about it when he found himself covered in a warm blanket: David kissed his forehead once again, and his steps heading to the kitchen lulled Ty like no lullaby had ever done before. He felt right: he was happy to know Robb was doing fine, and so were his little brothers.

Most of all, it was nice to know that Jon, after all he'd been through, had found some friends to lean on. And to spent Friday nights with.

 

 

 

 

When Ian had told him to "come here more often" referring to the supermarket, Jon didn't think that was because Ian literally lived next to the supermarket. Once the older boy welcomed him at the front door of the whole building, Jon was surprised to be kissed on the mouth and not on his cheek, like it happened the last time. Still, he couldn't help but blushing and smiling: -Hi.-

Ian smiled back: -Hi to you.-

He started brushing his hand against Jon's arms, lowering his glance to make their eyes meet: -Is it me or you're a bit nervous?-

Jon didn't know how useful it could be to deny it all: if Ian had already realized something was wrong (he absolutely had to do something to hide his emotions better) it was pointless to pretend.

-A little, yeah.- he confessed, shrugging shyly.

Ian winked at him, going back to caress his arms: -I told you I wanted to take it slow for a reason, didn't I?-

-It's not that.- the youngest one rushed to say.

-You know, Robb doesn't know I'm here and...-

-Lying to him is upsetting you. I can imagine that. Come here.- Jon found himself being held by two strong but gentle arms: it wasn't that different from being held by Robb, even if with Ian there was some sort of still-unknown-what-kind-of attraction mixed to it all. And then, Jon didn't feel his heart pirouetting when Robb hugged him, but with Ian he did. But still there was something about Ian, in the sudden hug and the kiss on the forehead he had just gave him, that scarily reminded Jon of his brother. Maybe that was what he was searching for: someone that acted like Robb but who wasn't Robb. So maybe his older brother would have had less problems and more time for himself, if Jon had found someone else to talk to or cry to.

-Let's get inside, how about that? I promise you it's going to be alright.- Ian suggested, but he didn't let Jon the time to answer: he grabbed his hand and guided him inside the building, up to his small apartment. Ian had suggested a nice night, a homemade simple dinner and a stupid movie they would have watched on the "tiniest tv ever", and then maybe they would have even had the time to talk about themselves and get to know each other better. Pyp, Sam and Grenn would have spent the night together, and Grenn would have gone and pick him up with his Jeep just when Jon would have called him. And then Jon would have talked to his best friends about his night.

Jon knew he didn't have to trust Ian that much, because he was an adult and which kind of twenty-one-year-old wants to watch a movie with a sixteen-year-old kid? But he felt fine with Ian: he knew he would have never tried to slip his hands who knows where.

What was bothering him was the awareness of being lying to Robb: if something had happened, even if the smallest thing went wrong, and Jon had to call him, not only Robb would have gotten scared to death, but he could have probably lost his trust on him. And that was the last thing Jon wanted. He would have told him right away, "hey Robb, I've got a date", and then he would have ran away from all the uncomfortable questions with a smile on his face, if his date had been Ygritte or any other boy or girl around his own age. Ian was five years older than Jon and four years younger than Robb. His brother would have never accepted that, he would have gone mad.

-Jon? Relax.- Ian's hands started massaging his shoulders, as Jon started looking around the one-room flat in front of his eyes: small and simple, almost completely occupied by the king size bed in the middle of the room, all the furniture was so small it looked like a hobbit was living in there: the kitchen, the tiny fridge, a tv just a few inches bigger than a tablet, a squared table and a couch that could handle no more than two people. But it was all so tidy that Jon liked that anyway.

-I know, it's not so...-

Jon interrupted the young man with a peck on his lips: -Shut it. I like it. And I like you too.-

At that point, Ian kissed him back.

 

 

 

-Everybody's looking at us sideways, you know?- Theon settled himself between Robb's leg, who was sitting on the barstool, to grab his face in between his hands and give him long, sloppy and drunk kiss. He had noticed how people around there, old men playing pool or darts and teenagers struggling with their first beer and cigarette, were staring at them and commenting, and he had to tell Robb.

-Fuck them all.- he answered himself, welcoming Robb's hand around his waist with a smile and a satisfied moan.

-That's just because you're on your fourth beer, darling.- Robb's lips murmured, pressed against his cheek.

-You're drunk too!- Theon replied, happily hitting the other man's chest with a laugh.

-I'm just buzzed.- Robb defended himself, holding him even closer.

-Liar, you're drunk.-

Robb bursted out laughing, probably at the sight of Theon's wasted smile, and nodded: -Maybe a little.-

Theon kept on drinking and popping a multitude of kisses on Robb's cheeks for a period of time that the illustrator couldn't establish: it could have been seconds, minutes, or maybe even hours, because he was in that mental state when nothing mattered more than the funny tingle running all over his body and the way everything around him looked blurrier.

He moved away from Robb only when some random old man yelled at them to get a room, but he started laughing with tears in his eyes when both himself and Robb replied to that with a loud: -Go fuck yourself!-

-I need another beer!- Theon exclaimed, clicking his fingers to get the bartender's attention and sitting back on his stool.

Robb leaned towards him to bite his ear: -You're exaggerating, my darling.-

Theon drowned his teeth down his own lower lip, chuckling both because of the nickname and the light tickle of Robb's breath against his neck: -I like it when you call me like that.- he admitted.

Robb nuzzled his nose against the slope of his neckline: -Like what, darling?-

-Mhm mhm.- Theon nodded, pleased, thanking the bartender with a smile when she handed him his beer.

-I'll call you darling more often, then.- Robb grinned, biting down the soft flesh of Theon's neck, causing him to wince.

That was the moment when Theon turned to the left, towards the front door, and saw him entering the bar: Ramsay with his new boyfriend and an enormous group of friends Theon didn't know. Even with the awareness that Robb's eyes would have glowed brighter, Theon noticed Ramsay's baby blue iris from the other side of the bar anyway: his green eyes were the first thing his ex had seen, and he didn't dare to look away not even for a second. Theon recognized that look: those dilated pupils, his jaw clenching, as he was breathing slowly. It was the glare Ramsay had all the times they had a huge fight, the glare that was always followed by a harsh fuck right after. A glare of which Theon, years before, couldn't resist.

 _Maybe he'll follow me, if I go to the toilet._ Theon thought. His drunk side, actually.

But what if he did? What if Ramsay really followed him? What would have happened then? Theon was with Robb and that was way better. But he felt plenty of curiosity to know what would have happened, even more with all the alcohol Theon had inside his body, encouraging him to "seize the moment".

Still with Ramsay's ice eyes on him, Theon turned to face Robb, still busy kissing his neck: -Hey, I gotta go to the toilet. Gotta pee. Had too much to drink.-

Robb nodded with one last bite on the illustrator's neck: -Don't leave me here waiting for too long.-

Theon grinned when Robb patted his arse the moment he walked past him, heading to the toilets: his eyes immediately started searching for Ramsay's, and Theon felt an enormous sensation of amusement when he saw his ex boyfriend boiling into rage.

When he closed the toilet door, still looking behind him, Ramsay had just started to move. It didn't take long before he joined him inside the empty bar's toilet: now that he was looking at him without being petrified (God bless the alcohol), Theon realized that almost nothing had changed in him: same hairstyle, same beautiful body, same elegant-on-his-own-way style. Still charismatic. Their breakup hadn't marked him the same way it had done with Theon, who had lost weight and left his hair grow longer. But after all, he shouldn't have been surprised, since he had been the one and only to suffer.

-I see you're already busy with someone else.- was the first thing Ramsay told him, his eyes running all over Theon's figure, judging him.

-I apologize for not being as fast as you.- Theon replied.

It was a moment. Ramsay grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and violently smashed him against one of the toilets' green door. Theon held back a painful groan, clenching his teeth and fists.

-Who the fuck is him?!- the brunet growled, his face a few inches away from the blond man's.

-Why do you care?- Theon replied.

-You do have your new slut.-

Ramsay smashed him more against the door, pressing his crotch against Theon's. Ramsay's boner pushing down his body almost made him go back to being sober: he wasn't no longer curios to know how Ramsay would have reacted at the sight of this ex having fun. Right now, Theon was so fucking pissed off, but he just couldn't release himself from Ramsay's grip: he had always been stronger than him.

-You do know I could fuck you right here, harder like never before, with the risk of everybody seeing us, don't you?! I wouldn't give a shit, I'd fuck you senseless, without even getting one single finger inside that bitch hole of yours. And you'd fucking like it. You'd like it, because you're nothing but a slut. My old slut.- Ramsay's words were mean, cruel. If he had pronounced them when they still were a couple, Theon would have bursted into tears and ended up doing everything he wanted: he would have really let himself being fucked like a slut, just as long as he could have been called "puppy" again. But now Theon and Ramsay were no longer a couple, they were nothing at all.

_I fucked up._

Ramsay bent his head, deeply sniffing at the scent on Theon's neck, still rigid as a trunk: -This is not your scent. You smell like that asshole. It disgusts me.- he growled.

_Everything that doesn't involve you, disgusts you._

That was what Theon wanted to tell him. If he thought about all the years he had spent with him, in his bed, madly in love, head over heels for him, so sure that blue eyed man was the love of his life, when  all Ramsay was doing was going to work and fucking his colleagues, going clubbing and fucking random dudes, going everywhere and fucking everyone, while Theon was waiting for him at home, believing every lie, every stupid excuse his boyfriend had come up with, he would have cried til he passed out. 

But he wouldn't, because that meant giving Ramsay another reason to make fun of him: if he had really done that, if he had started to cry, Ramsay would have really raped him, in the public eye, in Robb's eye. Robb waiting for him a few meters away, unaware of what was going on, only wanting to spend time with him and only him. It was thanks to Robb that Theon managed to shake his head, giving Ramsay a disdainful smile: - _You_ disgust _me_.-he told him.

Suddenly, he was endlessly happy that his penis was erected, in that moment: his knee violently smashing against Ramsay's crotch hurt his ex boyfriend even more and Theon absolutely loved the way Ramsay's face twitched from the pain, as he bent down.

-Touch me again and I'll kill you.- Theon pointed a finger at him, giving him one last warning, and the effect of the alcohol was giving him so much adrenaline he could have seriously killed him, if he dared to approach him again.

He exited the toilet, leaving there both Ramsay and a part of himself, one that, honestly, he wouldn't have missed at all.

 

 

 

 

 

-Jesus, I knew horror movies sucked nowadays, but this is too much.- Ian stated, turning off the small tv in the middle of the ending credits. Jon chuckled: the one they had just seen, while cuddling on the couch, had been more or less the worst movie in cinema history ever. Jon hoped a few scene were intentionally stupid and pathetic, because the more he thought about that, the more he felt like laughing, and Jon wasn't exactly the kind of guy who had fun while watching a horror movie, that is.

-At least dinner was good.- Jon decided to comfort the older boy, lightly shoving him on the shoulder.

-What was your first impression about me?- he asked suddenly: it wasn't so usual that a twenty-one-year-old grown ass man laid his eyes on a teenager, let alone in a supermarket. Jon was curious.

Ian shrugged: -Honestly, I thought you worked as a babysitter.-

He explained himself once he had seen the teen's confused face: -You softened me, you were so cute: you had a little boy on your shoulders and a kid on a wheelchair to look after and you were handling it damn good. I guess those were your little brothers.-

Jon nodded, smiling at the thought of Rickon's cheeky smile and Bran's wise brown eyes: -Rickon already adores you for what you did with milk. Actually he adores everyone.-

-Looks like a wonderful kid.- Ian guessed, his hands running all over Jon's curly hair.

The youngest one nodded, enjoying the massage: -He is. He's so sweet, and kind, and funny... and then there's Bran. He's... God, he's too much for this world.-

Ian fixed the blanket covering both of them better around Jon's body, interested: -Really?-

Jon hesitated, trying to find the right words to say: describing his little brother wasn't that easy as it seemed.

-He's smart and... sensitive and... have you ever met someone and thought "they are going to go far someday"? That's the same with Bran: he could find a cure to cancer, or become the new Tolkien, or both... I don't know how to explain it.-

-You're so sweet.- Ian smiled widely at the boy's speech, and couldn't resist the temptation of popping a loud kiss upon his nose.

-My sisters say that too. Arya always says she's more manly than I am.- Jon chuckled.

Ian frowned, and Jon remembered he had never talked to him about his younger sisters, not even once: -Oh yeah, I've got two younger sisters. Sansa and Arya. Fourteen and twelve. They don't live with us.-

-Then where?-

Jon shrugged: -They've been adopted before Robb obtained our full custody, back when I still lived in a foster home and Bran and Rickon changed foster family every week.-

He wetted his lips, who had suddenly become dry: -We adore their new family, and they adore us too. Sure, we miss the girls so much, but... at least we can see them whenever we want to. Somehow it could have been worse.-

Only silence spoke, after that last comment. Ian stayed there, petting Jon's hair for a few more minutes, before he found the courage to say: -Would you like to stay the night?-

Jon held his breath: sleeping at some older boy's place? He, a virgin, staying the night with an older boy attracted to him? He didn't like that option very much: Ian could have touched him, forcing him into something he didn't want to do. Jon knew none of this would have happened, but it could have. It could have.

-We're just going to sleep, Jon. I know you're young, and I know I'm older than you, and I'm aware of the weird situation we're into, so I'm not going to touch you anywhere until you feel ready for it. I promise. But I don't feel like letting you go tonight.-

Ian seemed to be begging him, and Jon didn't know what to do: he wanted to sleep with him, because he trusted him, somehow he did. But despite his young age, Jon still owned a shred of common sense, and he knew he could have fucked up. But anyway, if something had gone wrong, the door was a foot away from the bed and Ian's house wasn't that far away from his: if something happened, Jon would have come back home to Robb, he would have took a well deserved scolding and then Robb would have reassured him like he always did. And fuck Ian. If something happened. But there was nothing wrong going on, right now.

-Okay.- Jon whispered, relaxing underneath the touch of Ian's lips against his.

-Let me text Grenn.-

 

 

 

 

Robb's sobriety had gone right into the toilet about four beers ago: now the only not blurry thing he was able to see was Theon's face smiling at him. He felt the boy's hands touching him all over his face and heard his drunken laugh, and apart from all the noise and the awareness that he would have drunk at least ten bottles of water the following day, Robb was relaxed.

-Kissing you when drunk it's even better.- Theon exclaimed, biting down Robb's lip for the umpteenth time that night. The redhead kissed him back, holding the other man's body as closer as possible. Robb was so drunk he could barely keep his eyes open, not that he did that when he was kissing someone: who knew what Theon did instead, when he was kissing him, if his eyes were closed as Robb's or not. They probably weren't closed right in that moment, because he abruptly ended the kiss, clearly irritated.

-What's happening, darling?- Robb complained, not fully realizing how pathetic his voice sounded.

Theon crossed his arms to his chest, pouting in such a way that Robb believed he was home with Rickon, for a minute: -I want him to stop watching us.-

-Who?- Robb raised his brow, and Theon pointed with his head towards a man behind them: Robb couldn't really see that much, but he deduced he was a little bit older than him and his hair were black. Oh, and he was holding a man with white hair tied up in a bun tight against his side.

-You know him?-

Theon nodded, so mad Robb feared that smoke could come out his nostrils: -He's my ex.-

Robb gaped, finally understanding the connection between that stranger and Theon's rage, and he turned his head once again to look at the boy: it was stronger than him. He started laughing.

-What's so funny?!- Theon huffed, and he didn't even look drunk anymore.

But Robb just couldn't help himself: it was too funny. How could a man like that cheat on someone like Theon? That was ridiculous, so fucking ridiculous that it made him laugh.

-I mean, have you seen him? I thought he was some sort of Greek God!- Robb exclaimed, cupping Theon's face and giving him a sloppy kiss on his mouth.

-What do you mean?-

Robb smiled at Theon's question, and kissed him again: -I mean he's ugly, darling. And that subspecies of albino is his new boyfriend? You're more beautiful than him, Theon. We're better than them.-

Theon stayed silent, an old rock 'n roll song entered Robb's head, as the illustrator's eyes stared at the hated couple. Then he started laughing too: he looked at Robb with such a happy and spontaneous smile that all the butterflies inside the auburn haired man’s belly tripled.

-You're right! We're better!- Theon hugged him tight, still laughing at the top of his lungs. Robb joined his laugh immediately. He nuzzled his face against Theon's neck, kissing him here and there every now and then, but it all was so funny he couldn't really focus on what he was doing. It was just when Theon took his hand between his that he got back to planet Earth: the young man in front of him had red cheeks, a wide grin and his eyes were sparkling. To Robb, he was still beautiful even when all he could see was a blurry silhouette.

Theon pronounced his words keeping his voice low, but Robb heard them loud and clear, as if all the alcohol had stopped his effect on him all of sudden: -I want you to fuck me, Robb. Let's go home.-

 

 

 

 

 

Grenn's text appeared and disappeared inside Jon's mind repeatedly: _that's fine with me, but call me if something goes wrong_.

Nothing wrong would have happened: Jon wouldn't have stayed at Ian’s, otherwise. He trusted him, he had to let it be and let go a little: he had to believe him. Ian said he wouldn't have touched him, he wouldn't have done anything and that was it.

Ian's mattress was way softer and more comfortable than Jon's, so softer that the boy was about to doze off and let every fear and insecurity behind, but he tensed up when the older boy's chest rested against his back, as his arms wrapped around Jon's body.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. Of course Ian would have touched him, of course he would have tried to: he was twenty one and he was single. He wanted to do _something_ , he did, and Jon had fallen for it like an idiot, like a...

-Is this okay? Hugging you.- Ian's husky and sleepy voice somehow managed to pacify him: hearing him talking reminded him he wasn't hanging out with a bad guy.

Shyly, Jon rested his hand upon Ian's: -Sure.-

Ian's breath tickled his neck, but Jon handled it anyway: how could he think he could have tried to make him do something dirty with him? He hadn't even changed his clothes in front of him, he had made Jon borrow one of his sweater and a pair of his sweatpants and let him go to the bathroom to change as he got into his pajama, that was basically the same as Jon's: he smelled Ian's scent all over him and it was all so comfortable and sweet that Jon finally managed to relax.

-You had fun, tonight?- Ian said softly, pecking the boy upon his curls.

Jon nodded, smiling lightly: -Yeah.-

-Then sleep. Sleep and get some rest. It's all okay.- Ian held him even tighter, gently, but Jon didn't fall asleep right away: he had to grab his phone from the nightstand to read the message Ty had sent him: _Robb's home. Goodnight buddy._

It was 1:15am. Late, but still better than last time.

He answered with a "thanks uncle Ty, night" and cuddled up against Ian's chest.

-All good?-

Jon nodded, finally relaxing and turning around to press a kiss upon those soft lips: -Yeah. Goodnight.-

 

 

 

 

 

Bran didn't usually wake up in the middle of the night. When that happened, it was generally because he had a bad feeling over something. That night, instead, he just seemed to be needing to use the bathroom. He checked on the digital clock on his nightstand, and those bright red numbers caused him to shut his still sleepy eyes: it was two in the morning. Robb had surely come home, so all he had to do was calling him out loud and hoping he heard him before he had to shout his name a hundred times and making inevitable for him to handle also a 60% awake Rickon (which was hard enough).

He sat up, his cast always felt heavier at night, and it itched like hell, so much that the first nights after the day of his injury he always ended up screaming against his pillow, and it was up to Robb to calm him down or tell him some kind of story that could distract him from the itching until he finally managed to close his eyes.

-Robb?- he called, not really expecting an answer on his first try.

-Robb?- he tried again, but all he got was a protesting whine from Rickon on the other side of the room, who was snoozing while hugging both his pillow and teddy bear.

-Robb? Robb, I need the bathroom!-

It was all pretty weird: usually Robb could hear him after the third time, and rushed into his room still sleepy and stumbling all over his own feet. Now Bran still hadn't been answered back, and the kid had already started to speculate: what if Robb had come home drunk and dozed off on the bed or on the couch? Impossible, Robb didn't drink, and he hadn't gone out to have fun, but to go to work. Maybe he was just tired and his sleep was so heavy he couldn't hear him and all Bran had to do was just insisting a little bit more, right? Still not really believable: Bran knew Robb, since the day he had become their legal guardian his sleep was light as a feather.

That lead to the last option, and Bran's heart seemed to jump up to his throat, threatening him to come out at any moment: what if something bad had happened to him?

-Robb?!- he called again, needing his big brother to show up as soon as possible and get rid of all those stupid hypothesis running inside his ten-year-old mind.

He heard a few steps walking down the hallway, and his heart seemed to calm down. Then he realized those weren't just someone's step, those were _two people's_ steps. His head started spinning and his stomach started hurting.

When he saw Ty and David entering his room, Bran held his breath, waiting for the worse to come: something had happened to Robb and they were alone again. Robb had left, Robb was gone. Robb was dead.

-Bran, honey, is something wrong?- Ty's voice was calm and gentle, but Bran could clearly see how the man was trying to control his emotions, he had realized that from the way his movements were all tense and from the straight line his mouth had become: there was no way in Hell that Ty Lewis could be serious and not all smiles and cuddles. What the hell was going on?

-Where's Robb?- asked the ten-year-old, his eyes traveling from Ty to David.

Ty shrugged: -He's at work, buddy.-

Bran gasped: was he kidding him? It was two in the morning!

-But... but it's late!- he exclaimed, but the only answer he got were two pair of raised eyebrows.

-It's barely even midnight, Bran.- David told him.

This time it was the kid's turn to look confused: -But...- he looked at his alarm clock, and waited for David to examine it, scowling at it.

The man scratched his black and messy hair: -Maybe it ran out of batteries. It's midnight, buddy, and Robb's still at work.- he reassured him, turning the alarm clock off. The red numbers disappeared, and Bran decided to believe him: it didn't happen really often that Robb had to stay at work until late at night, maybe that was the reason why he was so worried.

-D'you need something, Bran? Or did y'just have a bad dream?- Ty asked him, approaching him to caress his hair.

Rickon mumbled something incomprehensible once again, and David kneeled to his side to help him fall back asleep.

Bran shook his head: -I just have to pee.-

Ty nodded a couple times: -Alright, baby, come here.-

Ty picked Bran up with more difficulty than Robb, but that was because Robb was able to lift him up from the bed/couch/armchair/seat as if his whole body was made of feathers, and once they had made their way to the bathroom Bran had to wash his face: he had panicked, just like Jon did all the time.

That wasn't like him.

Ty waited for him to be done, then carried him back to his room, where they found David sitting on Rickon's bed, caressing the sleeping little boy's hair. Once they entered inside the room, David couldn't keep his eyes off them.

Ty tucked Bran in, kissing him on the cheek: -Get your sleep now, okay?-

Bran nodded, resting his head on the pillow: -Night, Uncle Ty.-

Ty caressed his hair with one had, as the other one grabbed David's: -Night, sweetie.-

-Night David.- the little boy whispered, staring to feel his eyelids getting heavy.

-Goodnight buddy.- the lawyer answered with a tired smile on his face, heading towards the hallway while holding hands with his fiancée. The two of them got out the room, closing the door behind them slowly, as their shadows disappeared.

That was the moment Bran sat back up once again, confused and scared after noticing a weird detail about both Ty and David: if it was really midnight and Robb was still at work, why were they in their pajamas, as if they were spending the night at his place?

 

 

 

 

 

-Hurry up and open that door if you don't want me to fuck you in here.- Robb had already started unbuttoning the other man's jeans and wandering his hands in places they should have been only when they were alone in a bedroom and not in the middle of a hallway, as Theon tired the best he could to enter the key inside the keyhole.

-I can't do it.- he chuckled, wincing when Robb stopped moving his hands around his lower body and grabbed the set of keys from his hand: -Jesus, no wonder you're a bottom.-

Robb managed to open the door on his first try ( _of course, he's a fucking expert_ Theon thought), and didn't waste time: he grabbed Theon by his arm and pushed him to the bed within a heartbeat. The illustrator's clothes disappeared, Robb almost tore them all off his body, and it almost looked weird to be naked and vulnerable underneath a fully dressed man. Weird, but terribly hot.

Robb got rid of his shirt, throwing it on the ground along with Theon's clothes, and slowly leaned towards his face until their lips brushed against each other: -What's his name?-

Theon almost shivered at the sensuality of Robb's voice as he pronounced those words and licked his lips, observing him as he grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand, as he answered: -Ramsay.-

The bottle's click as it closed was the only sound Theon heard, mixed to both his and Robb's breaths. He arched his back and held his breath when a finger suddenly poked his hole.

Robb smiled at him, brushing his nose against Theon's cheek: -I'm grateful he left me all this.- he confessed.

-But I want you to know he was a dickhead, for doing all that to you.-

Theon gasped and moaned at the entrance of a second finger inside him, sure that if Heaven ever existed, it would have had Robb's features: that man above him had become incredibly gentler, if compared to how he was feeling just a second ago. It was like the hunger of sex had become a desire of making love to Theon.

That was improbable, since Robb didn't love him (not yet, Theon hoped) but the kindness in his tone and the delicate way his hands and body were moving were donating Theon a moment he never thought he could live again.

-How couldn't you be enough for him?- Robb's fingers started moving, but his eyes were still looking straight into Theon's green ones, full of a light Theon had never seen before, neither in Ramsay's eyes nor anybody else's.

-Look at you. You're so beautiful.-

Theon could have bursted into tears at any minute: sex with Robb had always been good, intimate and addictive. Different from the others.

But still that night, even if they didn't make proper love, Theon believed he had just made the first step towards a long-lasting relationship with someone who, for the first time, would have treated him the way he deserved.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-So, really? Nothing at all?- Pyp asked the question for the thirtieth time in five minutes.

Jon shook his head, trying not to laugh in the middle of the embarrassment: -He was gentle and honest: he said he can't wait to see me again.-

He thought about that morning, about Ian waking him up with a big smooch on his cheek, claiming that breakfast was ready, and about how they had cuddled all morning on the couch, right after eating their breakfast. Everything had been quiet and funny, and Jon was looking forward to his next date with him.

-That's amazing, Jon!- Sam exclaimed, a big happy grin printed on his cute chubby face.

-Our good boy!- Grenn gave him a nice pat on his shoulder and ruffled his hair: Jon had come to his place around noon, right on time to help his friends making lunch, since he was the only one who could use the stove without risking to burn the house down.

Grenn's parents and his younger sister had spent the weekend at his grandparents, so, how it happened all Saturday mornings, it was just the four of them with an empty house, and they could chat all they wanted about everything: Jon had told them backwards and forwards about his night with Ian, even if there wasn't much to talk about, then the argument slipped on the second place when Jon encouraged Sam to talk about his relationship with Gilly. They all teased each other, laughing and joking until Jon realized it was almost four in the afternoon.

-Shit, gotta go.- even Jon himself couldn't understand his rush, because he had told Robb he would have stayed at Grenn's for lunch. Maybe it was because his brother still hadn't texted him back, or just the fact that he hadn't seen Robb for almost twenty-four hours and his older brother probably wanted him to go back home anyway.

He said bye to Sam and Pyp, put his black backpack on and waited for Grenn to grab his Jeep keys, for once happy he was doing just fine.

 

 

 

Robb opened his eyes only when he heard his phone buzzing upon the nightstand: daylight was blinding his blue iris, his head hurt like hell and he doubted he would have been able to grab his phone without crashing it to the floor.

The only nice feeling was Theon's arms wrapped all around him and his head resting on his chest, but Robb's arm was smashed underneath the other man's body and it was all numb.

Robb answered the phone without even checking the name of the contact calling him: -Uhm, hello?-

-Robert fucking Stark, where the fucking fuck are you?!- Ty's pissed off and high pitched voice caused him to fully wake up: even the headache seemed to fade.

He checked the time on his phone: it was three and a half in the afternoon.

Shit.

-Holy shit!- he yelled, as Theon woke up, still cuddling to his side, mumbling in the background: -Why the fuck do you always have to yell when you're on the phone?-

Robb ignored him, focusing on his best friend's words only: -I told the boys you had an emergency at work, that Talisa was sick and you called us to make sure they didn't stay alone. But you have to come home. Now.-

Robb ran a hand through his hair and face: -Yeah. Coming right now. Shit.-

Ty hung up without even saying bye, something that never happened, but Robb figured it was all because of Bran's voice in the background searching for his uncle.

Robb should have dressed up the quickest he could and drive back home instantly, but he felt the terrible urge to throw his head back on the pillow and sigh loudly.

-What time did we fall asleep, tonight?- he asked Theon.

-Tonight? You mean this morning.- Theon grunted, breaking away from his body and stretching out.

-And good morning, by the way.-

Robb sat up once again, kissing Theon good morning on his lips: -Family emergency, really gotta go.- he apologized.

-Uhm, why am I not surprised?-

Robb stared at Theon with pleading eyes, begging him not got get mad at him because that was the last thing he needed: he didn't have a clue of how many more family emergencies would have happened, if they would have ever become an actual couple.

Theon rolled his eyes, exasperated: -You calling me tonight?-

Robb smiled at him, grateful, and popped a loud smooch upon his cheek: -Sure.-

He dressed up the faster he could, still being careful not to put his shirt backwards (Bran or Jon would have noticed that) and it was almost four int he afternoon when he finally got inside his car.

He started the engine.

The car didn't make a sound.

Terrified, Robb stared at the dashboard.

-Oh fuck. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!-

He punched the steering wheel, refusing to look back at the lancet pointing at the last red gas bar line, and typed Theon's number on his phone: -Darling? Could you do me a favor?-

 

 

 

 

Theon could feel the tension between him and Robb: he had felt it the moment they had woken up and now he could feel it as he was driving his almost-boyfriend back home.

He tapped his thumb on the steering wheel of his car: there was something Robb wasn't telling him.

Why there always had to be somebody calling him and he always had to leave right after? It was always because of family matters: Jon getting scared because Robb was coming home later than usual and now? What else?

Theon couldn't really care less about Jon's personal problems, that was his own business, but if Robb really wanted to keep on seeing him it was better for him to start telling him what was going on: he would have accepted it, if Jon ever had some sort of physical disease or problems with his parents and Robb had to be there for him in times of needs. Of course he would have been fine with that. When he was young, all Theon had ever wanted was having an older sibling who gave a shit about him when he was in trouble or not doing fine, and Jon had the fortune of having one, he couldn't keep that privilege away from him.

Still, he needed to _know_.

So, when Robb got out of his car, thanking him, all Theon did was getting out the car too and closing the door with a loud smash: -What's that you won't tell me?!-

Robb frowned, not really knowing what to answer: Theon had caught him by surprise.

-What do I have to deal with, your parents' judgement? You still haven't told them you're gay?!- Theon exclaimed.

Robb sighed and shook his head, finally deciding to talk: -No, it's way more complicated than that.-

-Then tell me! Tell me and let's see if I can understand!- the illustrator yelled, and Robb clenched his teeth.

-Can we talk about it another time?- he asked him, but Theon wasn't willing to let go: he had to tell him what was going on.

-Is it about Jon? I noticed something's wrong with him, but I...-

-It's about Jon and a hundred thousand other things that you don't really want to know right now, Theon!- Robb had raised his voice as well, catching the illustrator off guard.

But Theon stayed still: -Of course I want to know them! Don't you want this to work out?!-

-Of course I do!-

-Then talk to me!-

Robb's hands tightened up in fists on his hair: that was the first time Theon saw him so uneasy. Totally different from the melancholic smile of the previous night, this was a whole different story: Robb was scared.

He decided to talk again and give him time to make his answers: -Is there something wrong with Jon? With your parents? Do they mistreat him?-

-Absolutely not!- Robb snapped, but he regretted that immediately: -Sorry, it wasn't my intention...-

Theon approached him, taking his hands between his; he pressed his lips against his knuckles, softly, a few times: -Tell me what's going on, Robb. Let's get inside and talk: for once that Jon's not around.-

Robb started shaking his head, trying to release his hands from Theon's, who only hold him tighter in response: -No, you don't understand, Jon is always going to be around!-

At that point, Theon couldn't help but huffing: he was trying to figure something out of all that and he was more than willing to help, but he needed a little collaboration too in return.

-Oh come on, this is your house, how long is he going to visit his brother, a month?!-

Robb shook his head again, white as a ghost, on the edge of a nervous breakdown. Theon understood right away that he had to unburden himself, that he had to reveal him something, but when he finally decided to do that, Theon regretted everything: -You don't get it, this is his house too! I'm his legal guardian, Theon!-

Everything should have made sense, by then. And it did, actually: the reason why only Robb worried about what was happening to Jon at school, Jon panicking when Theon had named his parents, Jon being terrified because Robb hadn't come home at the time they had decided, Robb who didn't want Jon to know about them not because Theon was the teen's pseudo-teacher but because to Jon it would have been like meeting his dad's new boyfriend. It all fitted. But Theon didn't really want to believe any of that.

-His what?- he repeated, blinking and inclining his ears, in his heart hoping he had just misunderstood it all.

Robb stopped talking again, staring right behind Theon: the other man heard the sound of a car pulling up and a door closing, and his eyes widened when, turning around, he found Jon's curly head in front of him.

-What's going on? What is he doing here?- the teen asked, clenching his fists on his backpack's straps.

An intense play of glances followed that question: Jon looked at Theon, Theon looked at Robb, Robb looked at Theon and at Jon, and then Theon realized that none of the shirts him and Robb were wearing were hiding the trail of hickeys they had left on each other: Theon's on the left side of his neck and Robb on the right one.

Jon followed Theon's eyes over Robb's neck: once he saw the marks, he turned his attention back on his teacher, his eyes open wide, and he saw the same love bites all over his neck too.

-Tell me that's not true.- he only said.

Theon remained silent, staring at the boy: Robb was in charge of raising that brat. All by himself. Jon lived in the same house as him. Not because he liked to visit his older brother or because he didn't get along with his parents, but because _Robb_ was his parents. And being with Robb would have only meant one thing: being with Jon too. Driving him where he wanted when Robb couldn't, helping him with homework, grounding him, having silent sex because they could have woken him up, I mean, helping Robb being a parent. And Theon wasn't ready at all for all that.

-Jon...- Robb spoke first, but Jon exploded before he could add anything else: -What the fuck Robb, are you kidding me?! Are you fucking kidding me?!-

He had become so pale Theon was sure he would have passed out in front of them within a second, his eyes where so out of his orbits that they could have rolled down and Jesus Christ, Robb's face was just the same as his brother's.

-Where's everyone?!- Jon yelled.

-Who's "everyone"?!- Theon exclaimed back: was there something else he needed to know? Why should "everyone" have been at Robb's place?!

-Did you really fuck him?! _Him_?!- Jon pointed at Theon with the palm of his hands open, and the illustrator had to hold back with all his strength from yelling him "if you only knew _how much_ we fucked".

Fortunately, Robb took action, putting up a strict and angry face almost immediately: -Watch your tone, young man! Who I'm seeing is none of your business.-

Jon blinked, incredulous: -It's none of my business?! Did you tell him you're basically my dad?! Did he tell you?!-

Theon found himself crossing his arms to his chest, suddenly feeling al his dislike towards Jon multiply by a thousand: -Yeah he did, even though I would have liked it better if he didn't.- he answered him.

-Shut up!- Jon squealed, going from corpse white to tomato red.

-Jon!- Robb scolded him again, but Theon only huffed, amused: -Oh yeah, or else you're gonna tell your redhead girlfriend?-

-Your what?!- Robb turned to Jon, furious, and the "Theon&Robb" topic seemed to be forgotten, as the teen, visibly caught off guard, looked terrified as he yelled: -She's not my girlfriend! And that's not the point! Robb, I told you I was fine with everyone _but him!_ -

-Excuse me?!- Theon replied.

Robb shook his head, talking to his brother: -That’s it, that's enough: you crossed every line. Up to your room, now.-

-Gladly! And don't expect a different reaction from our siblings, _big brother._ \- Jon stomped inside the house, without daring to look at the two adults one more time.

Once they were alone, finally with silence surrounding them, Theon stared at Robb with his brow raised: - _Siblings?_ \- he repeated.

Robb sighed and ran a hand all over his face: -If it helps, my sisters would react way better than him.-

- _Sisters?!-_ Theon yelled. He wanted to rip all his hair out of his head: there were other Starks?! Others like Jon?! _Girls_ like Jon?! Older or younger?! Oh God.

Carefully, Robb approached him and grabbed his hand: Theon detested the way it all felt good anyway, even after finding out Robb had _kids_ to look after.

-Let's get inside, maybe it's better if you see it all by yourself.-

Theon would have wanted to tell him no, that kids weren't exactly for him, and they would have eventually spoken on the phone later that evening, but his legs seemed to be moving on their own.

He honestly hoped to find two teenage girls in the living room, maybe a seventeen-year-old and a fourteen or thirteen-year-old, but all he saw (and believe me, to Theon that was _too much_ to see) was a little boy around ten with light brown hair and a pair of brown eyes, sitting on the couch with his leg in a cast and a book on his lap.

Everyone, even a blind man, would have said that kid was adorable. Everyone but Theon.

-Oh Jesus.- he said, facepalming, turning on the other side.

-What's happening, Robb? Why did Jon come home yelling?- the kid asked, innocently.

Theon stared at Robb letting go of his hand and kneeling down to face the kid, caressing his head and pressing a gentle kiss on his forehead: -Can I introduce you to someone?- he asked him.

_Oh no._

The kid's deep brown eyes rested upon Theon's: they weren't judging him, but they were careful, curious, and they seemed to know more than a kid of that age should have. Theon had to admit from the very start that there was something different in that kid.

-This is Theon, a dear friend of mine. Theon, he's my little brother, Bran.- Robb politely introduced them, and in normal circumstances (if there hadn't been a _kid_ in there), Theon would have been offended in being called a friend, because you didn't have sex with your friends.

Bran nodded, staring at the stranger: -Hi.- he said politely, and Theon had a feeling that kid had already understood Theon was no friend of Robb but something more.

-Hi.- Theon mumbled, looking everywhere but on Bran's face.

He felt Robb resting a gentle hand on his back: -Let's go to the kitchen, shall we?-

Theon nodded and Robb gave one last kiss on his younger brother's forehead: Theon almost vomited at the thought Robb had kissed him (had done him _things_ ) with the same mouth he used to kiss a _kid_.

-You should have told me.- Theon stated, once they reached the kitchen, ungracefully sitting down on a chair.

-Sure, then you'd be gone.- Robb mumbled, sitting in front of him.

-The only reason why I'm considering to runaway is because you lied to me, Robb. Exactly like Ramsay did: he was hiding whores and you were hiding kids!- Theon replied, trying not to punch the table: all of that didn't make any sense. The man he liked the most was forced to handle the thing Theon hated the most.

_Kill me._

-I did that because I like you a lot! I wanted to wait for the right time before telling you!- Robb justified, and his beautiful blue eyes suddenly started watering.

-You could have been honest from the very start, Robb, I did ask you many times to tell me about y...- Theon's words died in his throat when he saw a kid, _another one_ , entering the kitchen.

He had blond hair, just like his own, so it probably had a few red shades underneath the sunlight. He was tiny and had the same blue eyes as Robb's. Seeing him in the same room as Robb and Theon could have made people think he was both their biological son. In other words, he was Theon's worst fucking nightmare.

-What is that thing?!- Theon asked, jumping up from the chair, backing off as further as he could form the little child, as if he had been an enormously giant spider.

Despite the terror and his dislike towards the little monster, Theon noticed immediately the way Robb's eyes softened and his lips curved into a smile, at the sight of the child rubbing his eyes: -He's my baby!- he exclaimed, extending his arms and helping the child, who looked like he had just woken up, climbing on his lap.

Theon blinked, hoping he hadn't heard right, even if by now he did no longer know what to believe in: -Is he yours?!-

If at first Robb looked scared, anxious and insecure, now that he had that little boy in his arms, he was a totally different person: he smiled at Theon, softly, and shook his head in amusement.

-No, he's my baby brother, Rickon.- he informed him, before setting a big kiss on the little boy's cheek, he had such a wide smile on his face that his dimples seemed to be threatening to open up.

On the contrary, Theon was anything but happy: -Oh my  god there's another one... he's even younger than the other one... please tell me your sisters are older than him.-

He was begging him, as if his sisters' age was something Robb could have chosen himself. But one thing was sure: if Robb's sisters were infants who still had to wear a diaper, Theon would have ran away and nobody would have ever heard of him again. He would have suffered because of Robb, not having him by his side any longer, but it would have been too much for him anyway.

But Robb was still smiling at him, even more amused than he was before: -Youngest Of Four, let me introduce you to the Youngest Of Six.-

 _Well, that's a start_. Theon thought, as Robb kept on showering the little boy's face with kisses: -This precious little boy!- with one last kiss on the tip of his nose, Robb managed to make Rickon burst out in a loud and childish laugh that almost made Theon's ears bleed.

-Yeah, precious...- he murmured, ironically.

That would have been harder than he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly can’t believe it. I made it. The moment has come. This could have been divided into two chapters, I’m very well aware of that, but I just couldn’t wait any longer and I had to put it all in one!


	24. 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thomas O’Malley: Now, what's the hang-up, your ladyship?  
> Duchess: Well, it is most important that I get back to Paris. So if you would  
> be just so kind and show me the way.  
> Thomas O'Malley: Show you the way? Perish the thought! We shall fly to Paris on a  
> magic carpet, side by side,  
> [Marie runs out of the basket]  
> with the stars as our guide, just we two.  
> Marie: Ooh, that would be wonderful!  
> Thomas O'Malley: Three?  
> [The other kittens run up]  
> Four. Five!  
> Duchess: Oh yes, monsieur O'Malley. These are my children.  
> Thomas O'Malley: Oh, how sweet...
> 
>  
> 
> Don’t know how the ending turned out. I just knew that I had to stop writing and leave the following things for the next chapter.

-I don't know if I want to talk to you.-

Right after Robb had told the little boy to go and watch tv along with his brother, addressing him by the nickname "love" (love?! _Love?!_ ), Theon stood up from the table with the intention to leave Robb's place. Well, it actually wasn't just Robb's place, it was also Jon's, and Bran and Rickon's, and two still unknown girls'.

He felt betrayed, he couldn't find any explanation for what Robb had done: okay, they were not an actual couple, but he hadn't done anything but repeating to Theon that he _did want_ them to become one. Both of them wanted that, for God's sake, and even if Theon had never been in a situation such as his (thank God), he believed that was an argument to be put in first place, in a relationship: how could a couple work things out if one of them kept a whole family living in the same house as his to the other one?!

-Please, don't leave.- Robb begged him, standing up too and being quick enough to grab his hand: Theon felt that warmth once again, and hated the fact that despite being so fucking pissed off at Robb for all the things he had hidden from him, his feelings weren't changing. Just a couple more of them were added, but the attraction and desire to sleep and wake up next to him were still there, just like always.

-Robb, I'm no good with kids.- Theon said, almost sounding desperate, not being able not to hold he boy's hand tight: how was it even possible that even when the problem was Robb himself, Theon still needed him to calm down?

-It doesn't matter, that's not what I'm asking you.- Robb gave his cheek a gentle stroke with his free hand.

-But it's what you'll be asking me someday. And I can't do that, Robb.- Theon replied.

He wasn't ready to be a parent, and he would have never: he couldn't even imagine how hard it had to be, to look after a teen like Jon, but if you added two little boys to that, well then let me wish you good luck.

Theon didn't want kids, and he never would have had them, so that could only mean he didn't even want Robb's brothers in his life.

-Please, Theon. Don't go.- Robb pleased him again, and Theon had tears in his eyes: he terribly reminded him a young version of himself, of years ago, a version of himself that he had tried to forget with all the possible dedication ever, and Robb had brought that memory back to life with just one single sentence.

Theon let go of Robb's hand: -It might seem selfish to you, but I'm tired to be involved in relationships where I'll never be somebody's first priority.-

He knew what he had just said was the perfect example of cruelty, selfishness and hypocrisy, but he had to try with all himself to make Robb hate him: he would have never had the courage to leave him, so it was up to Robb to leave Theon. But Robb was the perfect guy, the guy Theon had always searched for and never found, the guy he had hoped to be but he couldn't become: Robb was the kind of guy who never gave up. 

-You wanted a relationship different from the one you shared with Ramsay.- he told him, grabbing his hand once again to hold it tight against his own.

-The one we have has nothing to do with that kind of relationship.-

He was right. He was so damn right and Theon was nothing but a coward. He was scared of three little kids, of his ex, he was afraid to fall in love with Robb and get hurt once there would have come a time he had to put his family before him. It was a stupid and selfish thought, so selfish that Theon hated himself too, but he wasn't used to it, _putting family first_ , not anymore. Because nobody in his family had ever put _him_ first.

He thought about how Robb had been strict with Jon, and the cuddles and kisses he had given his little brothers, and he was about to kick him in his balls exactly like he had done with Ramsay, if that would have made him let go of his hand, so that he could runaway. But then he remembered Robb's car was still at his place, and that in the end he would have never been able to runaway from Robb. Not right now, not now that Theon had started to feel good once again.

Once he felt his phone buzzing, Robb paled in reading the name of the person calling him: -It's the social worker.- he told Theon, as a justification.

For a moment, questioning about why a social worker would have called him passed through Theon's brain, but it all was soon covered by exasperation: that would have happen constantly. Social worker calling, Jon calling, one of his other siblings calling, fucking babysitter calling, everybody calling and interrupting the only few nice moments in Theon's life.

He was about to pull back once again, but Robb pulled him over to his chest, locking an arm around his hips, as if to keep him steady more easily: -Listen to this phone call with me: I'll tell you something later. Then you'll be free to go.-

Theon could have left whenever he wanted when Robb responded the call and putting the person on speaker, but something held him back: whether it was the warm sensation caused by the arm around his body or simply the urge to find a pretext to convince himself to stay with him, he didn't know.

-Mr Lannister, hi.- Robb said, talking to the voice on the other side of the phone.

-Hello, Robb. Jon already told you a few days ago I would have called, didn't he?- said the social worker's voice.

-Yeah, he mentioned something. I knew that your last visit to the kids went good.-

While the two men went on with their phone call, Theon couldn't find anything to do other than resting his head on Robb's chest and listen.

-I'd like to come by tomorrow, if that's possible.- the social worker said, but Robb shook his head, sighing: -I have to take Bran to the hospital, tomorrow.-

-On Sunday? Did something happen?-

-He only has to start using crutches, sir. Hospitals are open seven days a week.-

A long and hoarse sigh could be heard through the phone: the social worker was probably thinking on some other day where he could show up at Robb's place. In fact: -Then what about Monday, is that okay?-

-Sure. Monday's good.-

The phone call ended just once the two of them had politely said their goodbyes, and Robb ran a hand through his face. Theon didn't know what to say: he only knew that there was no longer need for him to keep on resting his head against Robb's chest, but he barely could even move away.

-So?- the illustrator asked, expecting a well detailed answer in return.

Robb took a deep breath, and Theon felt his body tensing up: -When my parents died, six kids were orphaned, including myself.- he started.

-All my dad's siblings live in America. My mother and her sister Lysa didn't have such a nice relationship and I would have turned twenty-four in a few months, so I thought: why not?-

Theon didn't want to hear that story, he didn't care about that, he couldn't see how that could have made things better. But he heard it anyway.

-I couldn't leave my little brothers and sisters, my kids, go and live in America. And aunt Lysa is the most hateful woman on Earth. And my uncle Edmure had just started a family on his own. We didn't have a family anymore, but we needed each other.-

Theon sighed: if Robb really thought he could have been moved by the typical grief heart-wrenching story, he had completely choose the wrong option. Theon wasn't angry because Robb had kids, Theon was furious because Robb had kids and he didn't tell him.

-Fuck Theon, don't look at me like that and listen!- Robb yelled, not because he was getting mad, but more likely because he was about to burst into tears: -Once they'd known what happened, social workers landed on me like fucking vultures! My sisters had been adopted and I couldn't do anything to have them back, and it took me three months to get my brothers' custody, three months!-

"Don't cry" Theon wanted to scream, "don't fucking cry", but the sight of tears slipping down that beautiful man's cheeks, almost as if all the blue in his eyes was melting away, left him paralyzed.

-I dropped out of uni, found a job, I did _everything_ to have my brothers with me and not who knows where. When I finally managed to do that, my whole life was exclusively based on them.-

Did that have to make him feel better? Rubbing in his face once again that he would have never been somebody's first choice, not even of the man who had kept on repeating him how beautiful he was and how much he deserved right the night before?

-It had been almost two years since the last time I spent the night with someone, Theon. Ty always told me I needed somebody to be with. Not someone to help me with the kids, but somebody to make love with and that made me feel good. And that's what I'm thinking too right now, because I'm selfish too.-

It was like Theon and Robb could talk to each other with their minds, because despite the red haired boy had just finished his sentence, Theon could swear he had heard him asking: "don't you think I deserve it?" And the answer was easy. Of course he did. Robb deserved everything except being a parent too soon. And judging by the clean house, the youngest kids' at first sight nice behaviors (Jon was definitely a special case), and the extraordinary self control Robb had shown with Jon (Theon would have slapped him right away, even if he was in Robb’s shoes), he seemed to be perfectly able to handle it all.

Theon hated little kids, but he admired Robb: he himself, for example, would have never been able to face such a thing. If he had been in Jon's same situation, instead, only his sister Yara would have worried about not letting him starve, but she would have never treated him the same way Robb treated his brothers. She would have been his "legal guardian" just in the papers, but otherwise she would have never took the role of full time parent like Robb seemed to be doing, but at least Theon was sure she would have tried to. Rodrik and Maron, instead, they would have left him alone who knows where doing who knows what. So, even thought he didn't really want to, even though he wanted his selfish side to take over, he agreed with Ty: Robb deserved somebody to love.

-Robb,- he started, not really knowing what to say later. Lucky that Robb interrupted him right away, holding his hands tight and resting them both upon his own heart: -I promise you I'll try my best, Theon. You deserve all the love in the world. And if this things work, if we work, that means you'll be part of my family. And you'll be my first priority too.-

Theon just wanted him to shut up: he didn't want to start crying too. It was almost funny how in just two weeks both of them had seen each other looking pathetic, with tears in their eyes. And it was beautiful just as much as that, the way both of them had come to the rescue with a kiss: Theon had never felt Robb so vulnerable, as their lips were touching; it almost looked like he was submitting and giving up to him.

Robb was exhausted, and Theon could see that: too many emotions in just one single day. All the fun of the night before, and he hadn't even had the time to complain about his hangover that he had to rush home. His car was out of gas, they had started arguing, Jon had gotten in the way, they had fought and now he had exploded.

-You're still way too beautiful. Even when you're crying. I hate you.- Theon huffed, once the kiss was over, admiring the boy's rosy and puffy lips.

Finally, Robb smiled lightly, staring at him right in the eye: -Tell me you're not leaving.-

Theon stood up on his tiptoes to give him a comforting kiss on his forehead: -Of course I'm not leaving: I like you too much to not even try. But I can't promise you anything.-

Theon was aware that everything depended on that choice: if he said no, that would have been no forever, but he said yes. And only God knew how much that yes would have lasted.

Robb smiled at him, again, this time a real smile, happy, over the moon: he kissed him with so much enthusiasm that Theon could barely even breathe, and he had to pull away with a huff and a chuckle: -Calm down, tiger.-

Robb pecked his lips in return.

Theon decided that was time to go home and reflect on what had just happened: -I should be going. Call me, so you can come and get your car back, okay?-

He let Robb rest a hand on his back and guide him to the front door, obviously walking pass the living room and in front of the two kids, the youngest one completely focused on some cartoon on the tv. The other kid, Bran, had his eyes steady on Robb, instead, and that was pretty unusual, if considered that Theon was the stranger one. But, again, there was something weird in that kid.

The goodbye at the front door was eccentric: with the kids a few feet away (and Jon upstairs), neither Robb or Theon felt like kissing again, something that the illustrator would have never thought in his whole life, being ashamed of kissing his almost-boyfriend in front of some little children. But that's how the story went.

And when Theon jumped in his car, leaving Robb's house for that day, he realized his neighbors would have thought he was insane, if they heard him yelling on his own. That's why he grabbed his phone and waited for his "best friend" to answer him: -Did something so important just happened that you even call me on the phone, now?- Daario teased him.

Theon rolled his eyes: -Come to my place now: I need to blow off steam.-

-Oh shit, that ain't good.-

 

 

 

 

For a year and a half (even more, actually), Robb had worried about how he would have reacted when his younger siblings, like Jon or Sansa, would have told him they were in a relationship with someone. A year ago, he could only imagine their embarrassment, when that day would have come. Right now, he understood it perfectly.

He decided to talk with Jon first: it was better to get over with it soon, because if things ever ended up in screams, groundings and slammed doors, it would have been up to Bran and Rickon's more mature reactions to make the twenty-five-year-old keep his cool.

Now that he had arrived to his teen brother's door, he was about to knock, when he heard his sister Sansa's curios and excited voice exclaiming: -So now Robb has a boyfriend?-

-It was about time...- that was Arya.

-Yeah, too bad his pretty boyfriend's a huge pice of...-

Robb decided to enter the room without even knocking first: something inside him had flashed. He was irritated, he was pissed that Jon had called Sansa and Arya and started telling them about their brother's personal life: sure, they had the right to know, just like the boys, but exactly like he would have done with the kids, it was up to Robb to inform his baby sisters. The fact that Jon had done what he wanted for something that didn't involve him, but his older brother and legal guardian, was a great example of what could have been called a rude, wrong and fickle behavior.

-Okay, I'm taking this.- was the first thing Robb said once he stepped into the small room, violently closing the laptop but still not really wanting to: he would have really appreciated to talk a little with his baby sisters and he didn't like to interrupt conversations between them and Jon, but a certain someone had to be scolded.

-Robb!- Jon exclaimed, surprisingly shocked, getting up from the bed and gluing his big brown eyes on his older brother's figure.

-"Robb" my ass, Jon. Give me your phone.- the older boy ordered, extending the palm of his hand.

-You're cra...-

- _Now, Jon._ -

Surprising himself too by the strictness of the tone he had used to pronounce those words, Robb slipped the phone Jon had rested in his hands in his jeans back pocket. He had to be careful with what he said: Jon had tried to hide his head between his shoulders and had lowered his glance, like puppies did when they got yelled at, and knowing the boy's sensitive soul, if he wanted to avoid cries and tears, Robb had to think before speaking.

-Do you think you behaved well?- he asked him.

Jon shrugged, restoring his brassy attitude: -I could ask you the same thing.-

-Stop it: that's no way to behave, Jon. I know I'll never be mom and dad, but they raised you better than this.- Robb stated, resting Jon's laptop on the desk and crossing his arms over his chest.

Jon shook his head: -Don't mention mom and dad.-

-How can I not do that, Jon? You would have never talked to someone the same way you did to Theon, if they were still here.- Robb began, trying the best he could not to yell.

-Like it or not, you have to start behaving the way you did with them, with me too: what would have happened if Cersei showed up? You thought of that?-

-Don't fucking blame it on me! I feel too much pressure, it's not possible that it's always my fault!- and that was the moment Robb knew that in the middle of an argument with Jon, tears would have always been there.

He took a deep breath: -You reacted badly.-

-Because you lied to me! You said you were at work, that you would have come back, and I found you out of our house with Greyjoy and both of your necks full of...- Jon covered his face with both his hands, sitting down on the bed; he still didn't look like crying yet, but his brother knew the teen wouldn't have lasted any longer.

Robb sat next to him, biting his own lower lip: Jon wasn't completely wrong.

After all, his reaction had just been spontaneous: apart from the returned dislike between him and Theon, Jon had to face a situation where his older brother lied to him about what he was doing, using the work excuse to make him stay home watching over the children as he went out having fun like a teen, which he was not.

-I made a mistake, I know that. And I'm asking you to forgive me, but understand that things aren't easy for me.-

-It's not easy for me either!-

-I know! But we have to collabora...-

- _You_ can't allow yourself to lie to _us_. Not about such a thing. Listen, you're right to tell me it's none of my business to decide who you can fuck with, but you can't get mad because you got caught!- Jon had started yelling at the top of his lungs, even louder than before, when he had surprised Robb outside with Theon. Surprisingly, though, he wasn't crying yet.

-Jon...- the older brother started, trying to find a compromise, but the younger one didn't want to talk about it any longer: -Leave. Please, leave.-

Jon laid down on the bed, hiding his face on the pillow. Normally, Robb would have grabbed that pillow and thrown it away, forcing Jon to talk to him, to listen to his lecture. But that time he had to recognize the fact that it was him, and not Jon, the one who was wrong: Robb had lied, drove when drunk, and he was in no position to do either of the two things. That's why he left.

 

 

 

 

-Why the hell are you laughing?!-

Drinking a beer at 5:30 in the afternoon on Saturday wasn't really something Theon would have usually done, not after such a giant hangover, but after he had just accepted to go on with a relationship with a guy who owned a house full of kids, he thought he could allow himself to do that.

Meanwhile, Daario had risked to fall from the couch, after he had heard the illustrator's story: -Did you really say yes to a guy who has kids?!-

-They're his brothers, not his sons.- Theon mumbled.

-Yeah, but it's like they are. And you hate kids. Try to tell me that's not funny.- Daario had to say no to a coffee with Daenerys and her three terrifying dogs to listen to Theon's drama queen speeches, and he looked incredibly relieved in seeing that wasn't just a report about how amazing sex with Robb was.

On the other side, Theon would have wanted to kick Daario out of his house immediately: -I didn't ask you to come here just to shit me.-

-You sure? You're drinking a beer during your hangover, you're basically begging me to assist you while you're vomiting.-

-Quit it. I needed comfort.-

Daario chuckled, again: -For something you asked for? Who knows, maybe you'll like it, hanging out with kids, I mean.-

In response, Theon let his beer fall on the table and thanked heaven that his house was small: at least he didn't have to run that much to get to the bathroom and throw up everything he had in his stomach.

 

 

 

 

-Rickon, I know we interrupted your nap, but you have to eat something.- Robb placed two fingers underneath the little boy's chin, since he dangerously risked to end up with his face upon his plate of peas.

-'m sleepy....- Rickon complained, looking up to his oldest brother. Robb wasn't able to resist such cuteness, and kissed the little boy on the cheek: -Finish your dinner and then you can go to bed. Otherwise you won't feel good.-

The child closed his eyes, completely abandoning his chin on the palm of Robb's hand.

-Come on, sweetheart. You have to eat.- he insisted. It took him hours to convince Rickon to finish almost all his dinner, and that included Robb personally feeding the little boy, leaving his own plate half empty to cool next to him. In a way, it was better that way: Robb and Jon always sat at the table in front of each other, and looking in their eyes would have been extremely embarrassing, right now.

Jon ate half of his dinner, Robb realized that only thanks to the sound of the plate being pushed towards him and the chair moving: the teen went to his room without a word, and Robb would have normally scolded him, reminding him nobody left the table until everybody was done eating, or that he should have at least asked to be excused, but he held it all back.

He put Rickon to bed right after, promising Bran he would have come back within five minutes: he still hadn't found a way to talk to his littlest brothers about Theon, and he felt like doing that separately more.

-Rickon, d'you remember Theon, the guy from today?- he asked the little boy, tucking him in. Rickon nodded, holding onto his plush: of course he did, it had happened that day.

Why was Robb so nervous in front of his five-year-old treasure?

-Well, you see, he's gonna start coming over more often. Maybe he'll stay for dinner, or he'll show up during the day. To spend some time with me. Are you okay with that?- he asked, carefully.

Rickon smiled in return, holding his teddy bear even tighter, nodding: -He's got funny teeth.-

Robb smiled, chuckling, and leaned towards the child to kiss him goodnight: -I love you so.-

-Love you too.- Rickon whispered, closing his eyes.

-Sleep well.- Robb fixed the sheets around the little boy's tiny body once more, turning the light on the nightstand off.

When he got back to the kitchen, Bran was still there, his dinner still unfinished. Robb stared at his own half empty plate and connected the dots: -Did you just eat slowly to stay with me while I finish my dinner?-

Bran shrugged: -Maybe.-

Robb sighed, holding out a hand: -At least let me heat it up.-

Bran handed him his plate, which Robb shoved inside the microwave along with his.

He thanked heaven that Bran was a smart boy, because he had this feeling that above all his younger brothers, the ten-year-old would have been the one to understand him better.

-Did you spend the night at Theon's?- Bran asked once Robb had sat next to him, on Jon's chair.

Robb nodded shyly, avoiding to look at his little brother in the eye.

-Is he your boyfriend, now?-

-Sort of.-

Bran crossed his arms upon the table, resting his chin on them: -And couldn't you just say that, instead of lying?-

Robb sighed: -I don't know why I did that. I just know I made a mistake.-

-I thought something bad happened to you, yesterday night.-

Robb's brow furrowed once his ears heard such words: -How come?-

-You weren't answering me.-

-Why were you up? Did your cast hurt? You weren't feeling good?-

Bran shook his head, starting playing with his fork: -I just needed the bathroom. I guess neither you, or Ty or David considered that.-

 _Actually, I just forgot you were a little too smart._ Robb thought, not really knowing what to say next apart from the umpteenth: -I'm sorry for lying to you. But Theon's not a bad guy: I wouldn't like him so much, otherwise.-

-I know he's not, this is just not his native habitat.- Bran joked, managing to make a laugh escape from Robb's lips: how much more could he love that kid?

-He just has to get used to all of this.- Robb admitted.

-He didn't know about you either.-

Bran's brown eyes widened, making that one of those rare times in which Robb actually managed to surprise him: -Really?-

Robb nodded: -I made a mess, I'm aware of that.-

He stood up and grabbed their dishes: he wasn't that hungry, he just needed to drink some water to get rid of the smell and feeling of alcohol in his nostrils and stomach, and he was sure he would have thrown up, if he ate more. But he didn't care: there was no way more half of the food he had prepared was going straight in the trash.

-He likes you a lot too.- Bran said suddenly, and Robb almost choked himself with his peas: -What did you say, buddy?- he asked him, cleaning his face with a napkin: he was very well aware of Bran's maturity, he damn was, but he didn't believe his little brother could also know something about _love relationships._

-Theon. He looks at you almost the same way mom and dad looked at each other. It’s just that there's something different with him, like something is holding something else back. Maybe that's because you haven't been together as much as mom and dad.- Bran explained, incredibly calm: he was the only one, along with Robb, who could talk about their parents without his voice trembling. Rickon was learning to do that too, but Robb imagined that was just because Rickon was still too young to fully understand what they had lost.

-I wouldn't say he looks at me that way, Bran.- Robb said, remembering all the loving glances his mother and father addressed not only to each other but also to every other member of the family. He missed them so much.

-I said almost, indeed.- Bran replied, and Robb had to ruffle his hair, happy his buddy had reacted just fine.

-So are you okay with that? About me and Theon.- the young man wanted to hear him say that, actually.

Bran shrugged: -I trust you, even though you lied: everybody makes mistakes, you would never forgive yourself if I got mad. You don't deserve that.-

Robb could have bursted into tears at any moment: he didn't know form which family member Bran had inherited his intelligence from (surely not their aunt Lysa), and maybe that was just all in his wheelhouse, but the world needed kids, _adults_ , like Bran. Robb needed Bran.

-Thank you.- he whispered and Bran just gave a shrug of his shoulders: -For what?-

-For being my smart boy.-

That was the reaction Robb needed: he didn't want his mistakes to go unnoticed, but he didn't even want his relationship to be hated. And Bran had fully satisfied him, and he was only ten. Jon was sixteen.

It didn't take long for Robb to scoop Bran up from his chair and rest him on his lap, complaining out loud of how much it had been since the last time he had picked him up without the purpose of helping him climbing the stairs.

-You're gonna start using crutches tomorrow, you happy?- Robb kissed Bran on his head a couple times.

-Very.- the kid answered.

Robb smiled fondly at him: -Well, we have to celebrate: movie night?-

Bran nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that scene with Theon vomiting in front of Daario was pretty useless and definitely too short, but I just had to write it: sounds like something Theon would actually do.


	25. 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a few days ago I finally decided how I want this story to end and honestly, there are so many more chapters to come I’ll cry like a baby once it’ll be all over. 
> 
> (Btw, sorry for this chapter, it’s not one of the best. Sentences just didn’t seem to come up in my mind because I was already thinking about next chapter, that will feature something pretty important, since it’ll show what happens on Monday. So yeah, consider this a fluffy transition chapter with a small hint of angst. Kind of like, the calm before the storm, more or less.)
> 
> But actually, this chapter is the one who makes this whole story more than 100k words long so yay. 
> 
> And thank you all for making this small thing reach over 4K hits. 
> 
> *spreads kisses to everyone*

One way or another, Robb ended up waking up early even on Sunday morning. If during a normal working day his alarm clock forced him to get up from the bed at seven o'clock, when it was turned off, Robb slept only an hour and a half more.

Bran usually woke up at ten, sometimes at half past nine, and every once in a while, when Saturday night had been particularly "intense", he ended up sleeping until half past ten. With Jon and Rickon, instead, it all worked differently: for the youngest one, half past ten was the earliest time he could have woken up to, however his Saturday night had been.

Since they lived together, Robb had never seen Rickon getting up from the bed at some time that was not late morning. Jon instead, but that was more understandable according to the boy's age, woke up at eleven even after spending all his day doing nothing. Most of the times, anyway, it was up to Robb to go and wake him up, telling him breakfast was ready and it wouldn't have stayed on the table for a very long time, with Rickon being there.

Getting up from his bed, Robb carefully selected the right hoodie to wear, one that didn't let the red marks Theon had left all over his neck show up. He sat on the couch, once he had reached for the living room, and turned the tv on, still keeping the volume low; he got lost zapping channels for a few minutes, before he picked a channel that showed a documentary about savannah animals.

_If Rickon sees this, he’ll ask me to play The Lion King._

Robb smiled: he would have gladly watched a movie with his baby brother, maybe not The Lion King, because despite it being his favorite cartoon as a child (and still was today, most certainly), he believed that seeing the death of a parent in an animated movie could somehow affect Rickon, remembering him of their parents, traumatizing him in a way. But there wouldn't have been time for that anyway: Robb had to take Bran to the hospital, so that the kid could finally get rid of that damn wheelchair and start using crutches.

Their appointment was at half past three: that meant Jon had to take care of Rickon, which would have brought Robb to have to talk with his brother (that right now was furious at him), to ask him to make sure Rickon didn't get hurt and took his nap at four in the afternoon. Bran and Robb wouldn't have stayed away for too long, the oldest one hoped, after all they only had to grab a pair of crutches, and the only thing they had to hope for was that the waiting before their turn wasn't too long. The hospital wasn't so distant from their place either, Robb didn't even have to drive that much.

-Shit!-

Robb slapped a hand on his forehead, rushing to grab his phone: his car was offside, at Theon's place.

 _Don't want to wake you up, can you call me as soon as you can? Pretty urgent._ he wrote, but just a second later he had pressed sent, he got a video call from his sister: with a spontaneous smile on his face, even if aware of the upcoming conversation that would have showed up within a second, Robb opened the video call so that he could find himself in front of a beautiful girl soon to be a young woman: at only fourteen, Sansa was already as tall as Jon and taller than Robb had been when he was her age. Her red hair was so long it looked in flames, and she had Robb and Rickon's same blue eyes. And their mother's, of course. She already was a rare beauty at such a young age: Robb was terrified by the thought that now that Sansa was finally in high school, older boys could have stared at her. Jesus, even Robb would have stared at her, if he had been eighteen and they were not related.

He only hoped nothing bad ever happened, because with everything going more shitty as the days went on (looked like bad news never stopped coming) Robb didn't really want to add "break a few necks" to his to-do list.

-My princess! How are you?-

-Don't change the subject!-

-We don't even have a subject.- Robb didn't think he could have ended up laughing: he had imagined embarrassing questions, typical of a teen who was in love with love, just like Sansa was, and they would have come up at some point. It was just that it was weirdly funny.

-What's his name? How old is he?-

Robb rolled his eyes at the sight of Sansa's inquiring glare, but answered her anyway: -It's Theon, and he's twenty-five, just like me. We're only seeing each other, it's still nothing official.-

-I want a picture. Can you give me his surname? I'll search him on Facebook!-

-Don't you start being a stalker, young lady. For me, you're too young to even have a Facebook account.- Robb warned her: he was protective over his sisters just as much as he was over his brothers. He made no distinctions, neither of gender nor age, if there was something he didn't like, Papa Bear Robb took action instantly.

-Oh come on, all the girls my age have it!- the girl exclaimed, brushing her long red hair behind her back.

-You have to be careful, you never know who could text you.-

-Come on Robb, I didn't think blokes of '93 could act so old.- Sansa was grinning, completely ignoring her older brother's warnings, and Robb really wanted to hug her: her new home was two hours away from Robb's, three from their parents' old one, and if he thought about all the fuel and time he had wasted to visit Sansa and Arya, he felt sick: when his siblings had been welcomed by foster families, Robb made a daily tour of all those houses to reassure every little sibling of his that sooner or later he would have managed to obtain their custody. Unfortunately, with Arya and Sansa, things didn't work out: on one side, he was furious at Raven and Lola for taking his little girls away from him, but on the other he hated himself, because Sansa and Arya looked so fucking happy that Robb was sure he could have never been able to give them that kind of wellness.

-Robb, are you listening to me?- his baby sister's impatient, but still amused, voice took him back to Earth.

He shook his head lightly, focusing on her: -Sorry sweetie, I got lost: you were saying?-

Sansa sighed, pretending to be annoyed: -I asked you why Jon was so angry, once he found about your boyfriend.-

Robb shrugged: -That's the reason: he found out. He got angry because I didn't tell him: Theon works with his class and...-

-You're in a relationship with Jon's teacher?!-

Robb rolled his eyes: Sansa loved gossip, he was sure she knew everything about everyone at school.

-He's not his teacher, he just leads a ten class course and two are already...-

-We have to meet him.-

-Would you stop interrupting me?-

Sansa bursted out laughing once she saw her bother's pouting face: somehow, she reminded Robb a young version of himself. Calm, carefree, head up in the clouds, a huge dreamer, super smart and good at everything. Still, he was sure his little sister's future would have been way brighter than his: she would have become someone, she would have had a successful career, married the perfect man and had perfect children. Robb was willing to kill, to make sure that happened.

Sansa had started talking again, keeping on tormenting him with questions about Theon, but Robb was forced to turn around once he heard small steps coming down the stairs: -Hey, sweetheart.- he exclaimed, after seeing the figure of the baby of the house who was, barefoot and still in his pajamas, making his way to the couch.

-Come here, look who's there.- with just one arm, Robb managed to grab Rickon behind his backside and let him sit on his lap: the kid's eyes widened and lit up at the sight of his sister's face on the screen.

-Sansa!- he beamed, a big smile on his lips.

-Hi Rickon!- she yelled, just as enthusiastic.

-What are you two doing up at nine on Sunday morning?- Robb asked, brushing a few rebel locks away from Rickon's forehead.

-Went to sleep early, yesterday.- the kid reminded him. Robb almost scrunched his nose, remembering the way Jon had left the table in the middle of dinner, and frankly he didn't really want to see him just to end up arguing with him again. He still had his phone and laptop, Jon would have probably wanted them back, since he didn't look like he felt guilty for what he had done.

-I have an appointment with the beautician.- Sansa answered, distractedly staring at her nails.

Robb frowned: -Beautician? To do what?-

She shrugged: -School organizes a "back to school prom" to raise money to give to charity.-

-And you need a beautician.-

-You're not going to ask me why the prom's on Sunday?-

-No, I'm asking you why you need to go to a beautician.-

Sansa chuckled, as Robb wanted to rip all his hair offhis head: fuck, Sansa was growing up so fast.

-Actually, it's better if it's tonight.- the girl added, ignoring her older brother's question.

-If they decided to make it next Saturday, as everybody wanted, I would have had my period and can you imagine...-

-Period?!- Robb was that close to let Rickon fall from his knees: since when Sansa, his little girl, had started menstruating?

How old was she? Fourteen? And what was the average age for a girl to have her first period? Twelve? But Sansa had always been a little late, she had hit her first steps when she was one year and a half, let alone her first words. So, in a certain way, it was normal for her to have her first period when she was older than twelve; she had been adopted at thirteen and Robb was more than sure she still hadn't become a "woman", as people said, during that time.

Jesus, but now _Arya_ was twelve!

-Yes, Robb. I know you know little or nothing about women, but...- Robb interrupted the girl by shaking his head a couple times, so exasperated that his face had to be so funny even little Rickon had started laughing: -Since when you talk about it so nonchalantly? It terrified you, not even a year ago.-

"I don't want to lose blood from... down there." she whined constantly. She repeated that sentence so often that Robb almost felt sad about not seeing that moment happening. But then he told himself that if he had, he would have had to handle a panic situation probably about the most important and at the same time embarrassing topic between a brother who was forced to be a parent and his little sister.

Not to mention that he would have also had to deal with a bathroom full of bloody tampons.

There, that was one of the reasons why he was happy Sansa and Arya had been adopted by a couple of women: Raven and Lola were able to understand the two girls about certain girls matters in a way Robb could have never competed with.

-I guess I realized that's a totally normal thing. I have to go now, or I'll be late.- Sansa shrugged again, grabbing her purse from the floor.

-Say hi to everyone, okay? Call me once you and Jon sort things out.-

Robb nodded slowly, hoping that a clarification with Jon happened as soon as possible: -Sure, my sweet girl. Send kisses and cuddles to everyone, okay? To my little troublemaker in particular.-

Sansa smiled, giving him a thumbs up: -Will do. Gotta go now.-

Robb smiled in return, looking at Rickon: -Say bye to Sansa, love.-

Rickon waved enthusiastically, then the video call ended.

Robb pressed a loud kiss on Rickon's cheek, right after having released a long sigh: -You hungry?-

The kid nodded and Robb smiled at him, both his hands around the small body, feeling such an affectionate emotion just as intense but in the same time different from the one he felt when he held Theon that way: -That's good, because today's Sunday: and do you know what's for breakfast on Sunday?-

Rickon raised his hands to the sky, exclaiming, happy: -Pancakes!-

-Good job, sweetheart!- Robb praises him with a surprised gasp and another kiss upon his nose: exactly on Sunday, on June 25th 2017, all of Robb's brother had packed their bags and left their foster families (and foster home) and had finally moved in their new home.

Robb had gone and picked them up one by one on early morning, (he had showed up at Jon's at six o'clock after a long sleepless night), and once they had arrived home he had made pancakes for everyone. From that day on, that was every Sunday's typical breakfast: to remind everyone that despite Cersei and all the rest, they were still together.

He told the little boy to watch tv as he prepared everything, but it didn't take long for Rickon, while Robb was busy beating the eggs (still sleepy) to join him in the kitchen: -Robb, Bran is calling you.-

Robb thanked the little boy with a caress on his head, he rubbed his eyes and climbed upstairs: Bran was sitting on the bed, stretching out, tousled hair and sheets covering only half of his body.

-Good morning, buddy.- Robb greeted him.

-Morning Robb.- the kid answered, extending his arms towards his older brother, so that it could be easier for him to scoop him up.

Robb settled the kid between his arms, yawning: -Bathroom?-

Bran nodded.

Robb was so happy to know that was the last morning where he had to climb the stairs twice the time he should, because of that bloody wheelchair. And he would have been even happier once that it all would have actually happened: sure, Bran still couldn't walk, but at least he could move on his own, and Robb looked forward to see that smiling face.

Once Bran was settled on the couch and Robb started cooking again, Theon called: his voice was husky and dry, as if he had spent one hell of a night. It didn't take long for Robb to know why.

-Hey, darling.-

-Robb, is there something important you have to tell me?-

-Thee, everything okay?-

-Sure. Just realized I have a small drinking problem.-

Robb chuckled: Theon had whined in such way to sound like a lost puppy, and he couldn't help but imagining his cute face.

-Well?- the blond man added, impatiently.

Robb stared quickly at the living room, where Bran and Rickon were watching cartoons, not minding their older brother, and answered: -I have to take my little brother to the hospital, he has to take his crutches.-

-...and your car is down and you need a ride.- Theon finished.

Robb nodded: -Exactly.-

-So, what you're telling me is that now I have to get up, call a tow truck, tell 'em to bring _your_ car to the nearest gas station and then I have to come and pick you and your brother up and take you to the hospital?-

Robb bit his lip: said like that, it really sounded pathetic and selfish. Theon was probably hating him right now, since he had just asked his pseudo-boyfriend to get up from the bed while he was in the middle of an hangover.

-Well... if that can comfort you, the appointment is at half past three.- Robb justified.

Theon huffed: -Fuck you Stark, I'm only doing this because you're good in bed.-

-You're an angel. Tell me whatever you want in return and I'll give it to you.- Robb thanked him, smiling once he heard the illustrator's interested "uhm": -Like, everything?-

-Everything.-

-I'll think about it. See you later, you prick.-

-See ya later, darling.-

Theon ended the call and Robb bit the inside of his cheek: Theon had told him he was no good with kids, that it wasn't something meant for him. That all he wanted was being the first priority of somebody who loved him. But he had also told him he would have tried, to handle it all, because he liked Robb too much.

Robb didn't think he deserved a guy like him, after lying and hiding things (people) from too many people. But still, there he was, helping him: blushing like a teen during their first date had come spontaneous, for Robb.

He shook his head lightly, grabbing a bowl of fruits from the fridge; he rested it on the table, next to the enormous pile of pancakes, and moved to the living room: -Boys, breakfast is ready.-

He rushed to help Bran sitting on his wheelchair (actually the kid had already started doing that by himself, Robb only made sure he didn't trip), ad Rickon jumped down the couch: -What about Jon?-

Robb stared at the clock on the wall: it was almost ten in the morning. A bit early to wake a teen up on Sunday, especially if the day before hadn't been that good, but Robb had a feeling that Jon would have had to spent another couple of bad days, if he still didn't want to talk to him.

-Could you go and wake him up, please?- he asked the kid. Rickon nodded happily, disappearing at the top of the stairs before Robb could even have the time to say "thanks love" and "don't run".

-He'll end up falling, some day.- Bran mumbled, pushing the wheel of his chair to reach the kitchen.

Robb's eyes widened, terrified: -Don't even joke like that.-

The thought of another little boy with a broken leg (and having to climb the stairs at least fifty times a day) made him feel sick.

He sat on his usual spot and poured a glass of juice: -Do you remember the first time I made you this kind of breakfast?- he asked Bran.

The kid nodded: -Who can forget that?-

-Yeah, who can forget that?-

Jon showed up a few moments later silence had filled the room: Rickon wandered around him all happy, but the sixteen-year-old didn't seem very pleased to be there. He sat in front of Robb without saying a word, under his older brother's stare: -Well, good morning.-

Jon mumbled something in response, rolling his eyes.

-Are you going to eat or not?- Robb pointed at his still empty plate, while the younger ones had already started eating their breakfast.

-'m not hungry.-

Robb was scarily near to throw a fist against the table: -You ate nothing yesterday at dinner. Stop it and eat your breakfast.-

Jon raised his brow, crossing his arms upon the table: he had put up an irritating and cocky face, so blatant that if Robb hadn't been his guardian he would have slapped it away immediately.

-Think you can buy me off with some pancakes?- the boy spat, his brown eyes steady on Robb's: only in rare occasions Jon was able to stare at his brother deep in the eye when they argued, and the twenty-five-year-old realized that, that time, Jon would have resisted longer.

-It's Sunday, Jon, we always have pancakes on Sunday.- Robb reminded him, trying to be gentle. Or at least, not to yell in front of the kids.

-Well, I don't want them.-

-Then eat something else.-

Jon huffed so noisily that Robb couldn't help but huffing in return. Meanwhile, Bran was eating quietly, clearly nervous, and Rickon had started bingeing so much that Robb had to give up and let his younger brother win their game to hold each other's stares.

-Rickon, less Nutella and more fruit. And eat slowly.- Robb told him, maybe a little too harshly, as he grabbed a napkin with one hand and handed it to the child.

-Just because you're mad at me, doesn't mean you have to begin a hunger-strike. I'm not going to talk nor look at you, but make sure you eat something because I'll breathe down your neck until you fill that plate with food.- Robb made clear: no matter their disagreements, Jon was still his younger brother and his major responsibility.

He was still constantly worried about him, it was obvious that if the boy would have gotten in trouble within the next two hours he would have rushed to help him, even if Jon was certainly believing the opposite. And Robb could lose his mind if one of his brothers wasn't eating: whether it was because of the flu, or some kind of diet they decided to try (that happened pretty often with Jon too, motherfucking teenage-hood), or, like right now, because of a stupid fight, Robb _demanded_ that at least something, even the smallest thing, had to be eaten whenever it was time to eat. And Jon wouldn't have gotten away with that so easily.

-I told you I'm not hungry.- the boy insisted, clenching both his fists on the table.

-And I told you I couldn't care less: you won't leave this table until you've eaten something, even if I had to feed you personally.- and he was lucky Jon grabbed a pancake from the plate in the middle of the table, because if he decided not to listen to him one more time, Robb would have stood up and fed him for real.

-Happy now?- Jon huffed, ferociously biting down his food.

-Very.- Robb responded, coldly. -Me and Bran have to go to the hospital: you're in charge of the child.- he reminded him.

Jon rolled his eyes: -I know.-

-He has to rest and take a nap at four, usually for an hour, but he already had a lot to sleep tonight, so half an hour or forty minutes should be enou...-

 _-I know_.-

-Do you also know you must not leave him alone like you did last week, right?- Robb snapped, staring at his brother with eyes that were clearly yelling at him to stop it with that behaviour. It worked: at the mention of what had happened that damn Thursday, Jon winced and his eyes seemed to get scared. He had offended him, hurt him, he thought they had forgotten that mistake, but now it wall all brought back, and Robb knew his move was unfair, he knew he shouldn't have taken advantage of his brother's sensitivity. But he had no choice: sometimes, bratty Jon was so unbearable that Robb preferred hurt Jon more.

Jon stayed silent for the rest of breakfast, but at least, even if very slowly, he managed to eat something. He hid inside his room right after, while the kids went back watching tv. The rest of the morning was monotonous: Robb cleaning here and there, in a house drowned in such an unusual silence, making lunch and doing the dishes: when it was time to leave, Robb felt relieved. He had obviously already told Bran about their "plus-one", but the kid seemed to be just fine with that: after all, Bran and Theon had to know each other anyway, didn't they?

Robb and Bran waited for their ride in the yard, but they didn't have to wait long: Robb's car, (driven by Theon, whose bags underneath his eyes seemed to be threatening to fall to the ground) stopped into the driveway.

-Need a hand?- Theon asked, getting out the car, pointing at Bran with his head.

Robb smiled at him: -Don't worry, we're used to it.-

Theon nodded, hiding his hands in his pockets and staring at the kid as Robb pushed him towards the car: -Hi Theon.- Bran said, politely.

-Hey.- the illustrator answered only.

Now, if Bran could get up from the couch and sit on the wheelchair alone, he surely couldn't do that in the small place of the car, so it was up to Robb to pick him up and settle him in. Once he had put the wheelchair inside the trunk, Robb turned towards Theon: -I could never thank you enough.-

Theon smiled lightly, pecking him softly on his lips: -It's okay: I should have brought it back to you anyway, otherwise how could you go to work tomorrow?-

Robb kissed him back gently: -True. But thank you anyway.- he whispered, stopping to stare at the beautiful boy in front of him: there wasn't nothing actually beautiful in his face right now, but he was so cute. His darks circles were scary and he really needed to wash his hair because they were all knotted, and he looked like a fucking alcoholic, but Robb found him adorable anyway.

-You look horrible.- he exclaimed, softened, earning a pair of raised eyebrows in response: -Wow, thank you so much.-

Robb kissed Theon again: -You're a wreck, aren't you?-

-Just a little.- the illustrator admitted, shrugging.

-Then, how about staying at my place for a while, later, uhm? I don't trust you home alone.- Robb suggested, holding his hand.

Theon bent his head on one side: -I can take care of myself, Stark.-

-I don't care: you come over, sleep for a while, and once you feel better you can go home. You could stay the night, if you want to.-

Theon squeezed his hand, smiling at him, but refused the offer: -I don't really feel like staying the night at your place right away. Not with knowing not only Jon's there, apart from us. I need a little time.-

Robb got that: he still needed time to take the news, after all he had reassured him by telling him they would have kept on seeing each other, but it was still better to take it slow. And Theon not acting like Jon did was enough for Robb.

-Alright.- Robb answered, a half smile on his lips.

-Let me drive, you already done too mu...-

Theon interrupted him before he could finish his sentence, raising his finger and pressing it upon his lips: -It's all pretty embarrassing, to me: let me focus on the street and not on the kid that I just found out existed.-

Guilty, Robb let go of Theon's hand and nodded. Thankfully, the illustrator's reassuring smile let him know nothing was about to end, and they would have gotten used to it all with time.

Robb winked at him: -Just don't fall asleep, will you?-

 

 

 

Theon didn't think such a cliffhanger could have come up with Robb: he had always told himself that one of the things that distinguished him from Ramsay was the pleasure of not having an infant brother. Robb didn't have a sibling who still needed diapers, but he did have a five and a ten-year old to look after, all alone. At the very least, Ramsay was just a big brother, and there were his father and his step-mother to take care of the baby: they left him at his care every once in a while when they had to go out of town or something like that, but that happened rarely. With Robb, Theon had come to the conclusion that no matter under which circumstances, there would have always been a little Stark around the house, and that was no god. The little boy, for example: why did Theon hate little kids? Because they were curious, they asked millions of questions and they never minded their own business. And they were clingy. Let's assume that brat wanted to play and entered Robb's room while him and Theon were in the middle of sex: he would have started with the questions, he wouldn't have understood a thing anyway, Robb would have lost his boner and Theon would have been left high and dry.

And that was just one of the disadvantages: the other one was the kid with the broken leg. How many other visits did he have to go to? How many times Robb would have told him "sorry, not today, I have to take my brother to the hospital"? How long would have Theon handled that?

He still didn't understand how he could have decided to give them a ride, but then he remembered that it was because of Robb, and it all made sense: normally, with Ramsay he would have made a scene, they would have fought, he wouldn't have brought him there, or he would've but kept pouting all the time. Then, once they had gotten home, Ramsay would have rushed above him and started kissing his neck to be forgiven, they would have fucked and Theon would have forgotten everything.

With Robb it was all weirder: despite Theon being irritated, which he was, he wanted to fall in love so bad that he had ended up realizing that if his car was down and his little brother had a cast, that wasn't really Robb's fault.

So there he was, at the hospital's waiting room, waiting for twenty minutes, sitting on a bloody uncomfortable blue chair, with a beautiful man on his side and his ten-year-old little brother on his wheelchair in front of them.

-What the hell is taking so long?- Robb grumbled, leaning forward to brush a few locks away from the kid's face, who seemed to be just as bored as Theon was.

-It's a hospital, they always take ages.- Theon answered him, drowning his hands inside the pocket of his hoodie.

-You should know this better than us, with all your internships in here.- Bran replied, yawning.

Theon raised an eyebrow, staring at the red haired man: Robb. Hospital internship. Why?

-Yeah, I... studied medicine at uni, for a few years. Before I... yeah.- the man said.

Theon imagined him inside a white uniform, a stethoscope around his neck and a reassuring smile upon his lips and, oh dear Jesus, he had to be careful otherwise he would have ended up with a boner in front of an innocent kid.

Robb had studied medicine, before dropping out and take three kids under his wing: Robb did have the chance to have a nice future, but it all turned to dust when his parents had died. And Robb was such a good person that he had put his dreams aside and focused completely on his family.

Theon thought of Jon, of his exaggerated reaction once he had caught them together, at how the teen couldn't really care less of his older brother's feelings: Robb had given everything to provide him the life he had now. And how did he repay him? Acting like a fickle little toddler.

Yeah, that was a huge, fucking _no_ : Theon promised to himself to hold Jon back in class again, on Wednesday, and have a long, full of cursing, talk with him. He was going to change that bratty attitude, that was sure as hell.

They stayed in the waiting room for about forty minutes, and Theon remained silent most of the time: sometimes Robb and Bran started talking about small things, the kid had complained about not brining his book along, and Robb spent half of the time fixing his little brother's shirt and trousers around his cast.

Theon had spent a shitty night, a few hours ago: he had gotten dead drunk with Daario in his apartment, both of them complaining about how complicated their love lives where: Theon was overacting because he had just thrown himself inside an episode of Shameless, and Daario was scared shitless because Daenerys' Doberman, Rottweiler ad Boxer didn't like him that much.

Theon had drunk so much he had spent the rest of the night (and morning) throwing up in his bathroom, and he still hadn't slept. He was this close to fall asleep, when the doctor called Bran's name.

Blinking to wake his mind up, Theon saw Robb standing up and moving to the visit room, just to stop on the edge of the door, staring at him: -Well, what are you doing? You coming or not?-

Theon shrugged: -Maybe it's a family thing, I don't know.-

Robb rolled his eyes: -He has to grab a pair of crutches, what's personal in that?-

Reluctantly, Theon followed his almost-boyfriend inside the hospital room. The first thing he noticed was the doctor: although he already looked in his forties, he had something incredibly charming: maybe it was his dark eyes, or the typical Latin American features, sun kissed skin included, or all of it.

-Robb, what a pleasure to see you!- the man exclaimed, embracing the auburn haired man in a tight hug. Actually, it was such a tight hug that Theon almost punched him in the nose.

With the corner of his eye, he saw Bran rolling his eyes.

Theon tried to take deep breaths, as Robb answered the man, smiling: -The pleasure is mine, Doctor Martell.-

Finally pulling away from Robb's body, for Theon's sake, _Doctor Martell_ focused his attention towards Bran with a smile, if possible, even brighter: -We're going to get rid of that wheelchair, aren't we, little man?-

Bran gave him a forced smile in return, and Theon couldn't help but agreeing with the kid: there was no need to be so affectionate. Specially, not in front of him, who had a thing with Robb.

-You can obviously keep it home. The wheelchair, I mean, Robb.- the doctor started, grabbing a pair of crutches. Theon wondered why dear and egregious Doctor Martell had to call Robb not even by his first name, Robert, but by his fucking _nickname_.

-The boy's still not used to walk with one foot and his cast. He had been using his wheelchair for about three weeks, he may get tired and need to use it again for a little bit.-

-Not going to happen.- Bran assured, shaking his head.

Doctor Martell bursted out lashing so loud that Theon almost felt all his beers coming up his throat, threatening to splash all over the floor.

-Try to walk with these, then.- the doctor handed him his crutches, and Robb was immediately there by his side.

-Slowly, honey, be careful.- he told him, closely staring at the boy who tried to stand up on his on, using the crutches. Robb was right behind him, ready to catch him if he stumbled, and he caressed his hair once Bran had managed to stand up independently.

-Good job, buddy.- Doctor Martell congratulated him, that wide grin still steady on his face.

-Try to take a few steps.-

Bran started walking, Robb there behind him, a worried scowl painting his eyes and eyebrows.

-You're very good at it, little man.-

_Jesus, one more word and I'll beat the shit out of him._

Theon had always been a jealous guy. He had been so bad with Ramsay and now, with Robb, maybe he was even more: if with Ramsay he was annoyed by other people wandering around him, after being cheated on a thousand times and more, with Robb he was afraid that this man could look more interesting than him.

-Okay. If there are any problems, don't esitate to come here.- Doctor Martell said, energetically ruffling Bran's hair.

-Oh there are surely going to be problems, if you keep him waiting that long again.- Theon mumbled, but nobody, except for Bran, heard him: Doctor Martell had just complimented Robb for his hair, and the other man was busy with responding him.

Bran chuckled, and all Theon could do was pointing at the doctor with his head and roll his eyes, pretending to throw up.

-Robb, can I talk to you alone for a second?- said Doctor Martell suddenly. Theon opened his eyes wide: say what? Who the hell did he think he was, that damn hunk, that motherfu...

-Uh, sure. Boys, wait for me outside?-

Theon's eyebrow flew up so high it almost fell off his face: there was no way Robb had just told him to stay _alone_ with a semi-crippled brat. But still, there he was: back on that fucking blue chair once again, this time with no handsome man next to him.

-How long have you and Robb been dating?- Bran asked suddenly, causing him to wince.

-Hm?-

-How long have you and Robb been dating?- the kid repeated, incredibly patiently.

Theon shrugged: was he really going to talk about that to a kid?

-We aren't dating.- he said. He was starting to feel sweat on his back and armpits: he shouldn't be talking about his relationship to the little brother of the man he was having sex with. It was... sick.

-How... how did you get that?- he changed the subject, pointing at the boy's broken leg. He shrugged only: -Soccer game.-

-You play soccer?-

-I did.-

Theon nodded: having a conversation with a little kid wasn't exactly in Theon's plans, but at least it kept his mind too busy to think about Robb in another room with _Doctor Martell._

-And... how long are you going to stay like this?-

Bran sighed: -Til November.-

-November? That's... a lot.-

-I know.-

Okay, that wasn't exactly the right argument he had to bring up in a talk with a kid: walking with crutches was more or less the most annoying thing on Earth, but this little guy seemed to be over the moon to be able to walk again, even if with just one foot.

A scene ran through Theon's head: Jon panicking after seeing Miss Harris' broken leg. That was what it reminded him: his little brother's accident. How bad must it have been? It had happened recently: Robb had to handle it all by himself. And Robb was all that kid could look up to: not a mom, not a dad, just a young older brother who had to take too many responsibilities way too soon.

-You know, I... I really care about Robb, okay?- Theon started, blushing.

Bran nodded.

Theon tried to formulate his words: -But don't... don't think I want to take him away from you. He's your older brother, and he loves you a lot.-

-I already know that.- said the kid, completely comfortable with that conversation.

Theon was confused: that kid, thank God, was more similar to Robb than Jon. If the youngest one was like him too, maybe it would have been a little bit easier for Theon.

-Well, that's good. It's good to hear that. Because your other brother doesn't really like this. I don't know, maybe he thinks I'll ask Robb tho choose between him and me, and... I know I'm no good with kids, but that's definitely not my intention.- Theon confessed, without even feeling too embarrassed: that kid knew how to listen. And how to answer, too.

-Jon's got a pretty low self-esteem: he's scared to be left alone, to be a burden for Robb... he's scared of many things.-

-Did Robb try to make up with him?- it was none of his business, but Theon wanted to know anyway. Especially because Robb was still there, talking with that doctor.

-They don't really talk much, honestly: if they try to, they fight.- Bran answered.

Theon nodded: -Okay, and what about your little brother? Did he... I mean, is he okay with all this?-

Bran chuckled: -You don't have to worry about him, Rickon adores everyone: he says you have funny teeth.-

Theon scowled at that typical childish (and irritating, if he may add) comment: maybe he would have had to struggle with Rickon most of all, learning how to stand him.

-Funny teeth?- he repeated, the exact moment where the door of the room Robb and Doctor Martell were inside opened, revealing the two men shaking their hands one last time. At some point, the older man kissed Robb on his cheek, causing the boy to blush up to the tip of his ears.

-Don't worry, Oberyn always does that.- Bran reassured him.

-He's married and has lots of daughters.-

Theon didn't think that was the right moment to tell Bran about cheating and polyamory, but he appreciated the effort anyway. He stood up from the uncomfortable chair and ran to grab Robb's hand, basically pushing him away from the charming doctor.

-Is your invitation at your place still valid?- he asked him, as Bran tried the best he could to stand up on his own.

Robb frowned: -Of course.- he said, and Theon kissed him once on his lips: -Perfect.-

 

 

 

 

When they got home, Robb noticed instantly that all Theon wanted was just a pillow where to rest his head: the waiting at the hospital had crushed him, and Oberyn keeping them all for another while just to ask Robb if everything was fine and if he needed help had just got things worse.

When Robb still attended university, Oberyn had been some kind of mentor, during his visits and internships at the hospital. Obviously, there had been a small flirt between the two of them, right when Robb had started deepening his relationship with Loras Tyrell: they had snogged a few times and exchanged a couple of hand jobs in between hospital beds, but they had never gone too far.

Oberyn was married, but his relationship with his wife allowed him to have lovers, since they believed in polyamory and other things Robb really didn't understand, and he had also asked him to join him and his wife, a few times, if he wanted to. Too bad Robb was only attracted by males and didn't really like the idea of having sex with a married couple.

If he thought about his small adventure with Oberyn, Robb felt like a stupid idiotic kid. Oberyn was just a mistake he never had to make again, and he had noticed Theon had realized something: he had stared at the doctor as if he wanted to kill him all the time.

And of course, jealous Theon was even prettier than exhausted Theon.

-Slow down Bran, no need to rush.- Robb told his little brother, who was trying to reach for the front door as fast as he could.

-You're not the one who couldn't walk for three weeks.- the kid replied, as Robb chuckled and wrapped his arm around Theon's waist.

-Slow down anyway: you could trip and hurt yourself.- he said, but Bran had already reached the door.

Once they got inside the house, Bran settled on the couch, happy to do all of that faster and by himself. Robb left him reading his book after pressing a quick kiss on his cheek, right before guiding Theon upstairs: -You're exhausted.- he stated, as the other man could barely manage to keep his eyes open. 

-Well you know, I couldn't stay in bed all day because _somebody_ had an emergency.- the green-eyed illustrator said back, holding onto the red haired man.

Robb kissed his head: -I could never thank you enough.-

-Yeah, about that: I still have to think about what I want you to do. You got any idea?- Theon smiled maliciously at him, convincing Robb that he had to make it up to him in some way that included a sexy outfit or a sexy location.

Robb was about to tell him that the sex shop wasn't that far from home and they could have gone personally, if he wanted to clear his head, when Jon got out of his room: his eyes grew wide at the sight of Robb and Theon together, and for a moment Robb believed they were back in the yard, the day before.

Jon barely opened his mouth, but only an half sigh escaped from it.

Theon huffed: -Oh for fuck's sake, don't say a word or I'll slap you.-

And with that, he went and hid himself inside Robb's room, leaving the two brothers alone. The mattress springs' squeaking under his weight could be heard from the hallway, and Robb guessed Theon had let himself violently fall upon the bed.

Robb sighed, staring at his younger brother: -Where's Rickon?- he asked him: it was half past five, and the little boy was usually watching tv by then.

-He's sleeping.- Jon said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Robb's eyes widened: "I know, I know and I know" looked like that was all Jon could say, but still, he knew _nothing_.

 _-I told you_.- he began, feeling irritation swimming all over his body.

-That he had to go to sleep from _four_ til twenty to five, _and no more_.-

Jon huffed: -He wasn't sleepy, at four.-

-Then you shouldn't have let him sleep later!- the older one snapped: it was like Jon had fun in making fun of him, because it wasn't him the one who had to take care of a Rickon who was too awake at eleven at night and a Rickon who was too sleepy at seven in the morning: it was Robb.

-You didn't tell me!- Jon said in his defense, starting to yell too.

-Oh wait, did I have to tell you? You looked so sure to know everything, this morning!- Robb had to rub it in his face, exasperated: it wasn't easy to take care of a five-year old, God only knows if Robb knew that. But if Robb could take care of a five year-old little boy, a ten-year-old with his leg in a cast and a sixteen-year-old idiot, Jon could definitely watch over Rickon for a couple hours.

Long story short, it all could be summarised in just one sentence: Jon was mad at Robb and wanted to annoy him. And man, he succeeded brilliantly.

-I'm not the one who shou...- Jon was about to respond in kind, but Robb's words, louder above his voice, shut him up: -Theon's right, I should slap you!-

Jon winced, assuming his hurt puppy face: eyes full of tears, pale face, lower lip trembling. But Robb was angry anyway, and he didn't really care if his brother was sad because he had yelled too much: there were times he deserved it.

Unfortunately for him, instead, the main problem wasn't the yelling, but the meaning of his words, because when Jon stared at him straight in the eye, he whispered: -You'd hit me?-

Robb felt a shiver running down his spine: of course he wouldn't hit him. Never ever ever. Not even in a million years. But Jon was Jon and... God, he should have expected him overreacting. He had to pick his words carefully when it was about Jon, but he didn't. And now Jon was crying, convinced that his older brother and only parent figure he had left, wanted to slap him.

-Jon, love.- he started, moving closer to him, but the boy retracted right away: -Leave me alone, _leave me alone!_ \- he sobbed, running back to his room.

Robb grabbed the doorknob right when the key turned inside the ignition-lock: since when there was a key to Jon's room?

-Jon, let me in.- Robb said, trying to open the door, in vain.

-Go away.-

Robb sighed and rested his fist against the wooden door: -I can't leave you alone while you're crying, Jon.-

-I said: go away.- the teen insisted.

-Jon, we have to talk about it, at some point.- the older brother reminded him, obtaining just another sob in response: he had fucked up so bad.

-I know that too. Just, not now. I want to be alone. _Please_.- his little brother was begging him.

Robb was aware that Jon didn't want to stay alone: hell, Jon never wanted to stay alone. The truth was that right now, Jon was afraid of him. And the feeling wouldn't have disappeared, if Robb stayed knocking on his door. So, all the twenty-five-year-old could do was losing his grip on the doorknob and go into his own room, admiring Theon sleeping on his bed for a moment just so that he could lay down by his side a second later, wrapping his arms around his body, cuddling him.

Robb sighed: he had to meet Jaime Lannister the following day to talk about his role as a parent figure and legal guardian, and all he could think about was him scaring his little brother into crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write so many things and details but then I realized all of this, from chapter one til now, happened in something like 2 weeks. God, I’ll have to make a few time skips if I actually want this to sound realistic.


	26. 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t remember how stressful it was to write while still attending school. Writing on summer is definitely better. Still, I enjoy writing this a lot and I already have it all planned (and that almost never happens) so I don’t think I’ll ever go through a writer’s block. So don’t worry, this is going to be long, and if you still attend high school like I do, this story is going to accompany you through your trip (to Hell) and probably even during a part of your summer. So, buckle up and have fun!

Robb had almost forgot he had slept with Theon by his side, if it hadn’t been for his death threats when, the following morning, the alarm rang punctual at six in the morning: -Turn off that thing or I’ll break your neck.-

Smiling, still sleepy and with his eyes closed, Robb fulfilled that request. Theon had stayed in bed all the time, the previous evening, and he was so tired he hadn’t even reached him downstairs for dinner. Neither Jon had showed up, but that was for other reasons: Robb had had his dinner with his little boys only, he had made sure Bran promised him he wouldn’t have tried to climb the stairs on his own and that they would have started to figure it out within the next couple days, and after giving Rickon a bath he had had to read and tell him a hundred stories, before he could finally manage to get him to sleep.

-You feeling better?- Robb asked Theon, sitting up to caress his hair and look at him in the face.

Theon answered with a whine that caused Robb to rest a warm hand upon his forehead: he wasn’t burning up, but he was still quite pale, and he probably shouldn’t have gone to work either.

-Do you wake up at six all the time?- the still half asleep boy complained, turning on the other side and yanking the cover up to his chin.

-I have to make the boys breakfast.- Robb explained him, making his way out of the bed.

-You can sleep a little more: I’ll wake you up later.-

With relief, Theon accepted both his offer and the following kiss on his temple.

Robb did his best to change his clothes as quietly as possible, and it was strange for him to make more coffee: Robb usually had breakfast on his own, because he didn’t want to risk Rickon ending up drinking his coffee, because if he did he would have been unmanageable and it was already hard enough to keep an eye on him.

Robb stared at the table: the little boy liked to sit next to him, so Theon had to sit tabletop: he could have just stayed next to Bran and in front of Robb, but that meant he had to sit on Jon’s spot, and Robb thought it was a risky move.

He started heating the milk after having rubbed his eyes: Jaime Lannister would have showed up to his place that afternoon.

Obviously, he was still better than Cersei, but Robb was assaulted by anxiety every time social workers were named in a normal conversation. And then he didn’t understand how come Cersei had never showed up since the last time: the thought of her sudden visits scared him, especially if Jaime ever joined her.

-Hey.- a husky voice behind his back almost made the redhead hiss: Theon, still wearing his yesterday clothes, since there had been no way to make him stand up for thirty seconds to wear one of Robb’s old hoodies, was now next to the kitchen door, stretching out.

Smiling softly at the sight of a grown up man, with a small beard all over his face, dark circles under his eyes and messy hair (sooner or later he would have found out what was adorable in that), Robb couldn’t help but asking him: -What are you doing up?-

Theon shrugged, scratching his nape: -It’s rude to stay in bed after you just hosted me: you need a hand?-

Grinning, Robb moved closer to the man and gently rested his hands on his arms, pressing a small kiss upon his thin lips: -I’m almost done, but thanks for the thought. Did you sleep well?-

Theon nodded, huddling in between his clothes, slightly trembling: -You’re warm.-

Robb smiled at that statement: he wasn’t the first one telling him. Letting alone all his boyfriends and one night stands, even his siblings had a way to remind him how nice it was to doze off by his side when it was cold, Rickon especially.

Ty said that often too, when they were teens.

-Have a seat, how about a coffee?- the redhead offered him, his hands caressing Theon’s arms, trying to warm him up.

Rolling his eyes, Theon sat down on the chair Robb had pointed him with a nod of his head: -Even when you’re at home, it looks like you’re at work.-

-Why do you care? You wouldn’t pay for a shit anyway.- Robb replied, handing him a cup of coffee with a kiss on his cheekbone.

-You want something to eat? Cereals, toast, chocolate bar... is there anything in particular you want?-

Theon raised one eyebrow, spinning his spoon of sugar in the cup, underneath Robb’s confused eyes: -Do you spoil you brothers as much as you’re spoiling me?-

Robb chuckled because yes, he spoiled them. Maybe not in food terms, but he did spoil them: because he wanted them to be fine.

-We have a schedule, for breakfast.- he said, pointing at an orange paper on the fridge.

-A schedule?- Theon seemed even more amused, as he started at the paper from his chair.

Robb nodded: -Yeah, at least it’s not always the same boring breakfast. Look: pancakes on Sunday, cereals or a toast on Monday, croissants on Tuesday, a bar or some yogurt on Wednesday, cookies with jam on Thursday, fruit on Friday and again cereals or toast on Saturday. Even if sometimes I get them donuts...-

Robb and Bran had come to the solution to make a breakfast schedule when Rickon had started asking for pancakes everyday: Robb had obviously allowed the sweet for just a day of the week, but for the other ones he had tried to find a solution by alternating days with healthier foods to the others.

-And... it works?- Theon finished his coffee, so he could get up and cuddle onto Robb’s side, staring closer at the schedule stuck on the fridge thanks to a blue magnet.

Robb nodded, shrugging: -At least they won’t complain about eating the same things.-

-Really? They don’t?- Theon was staring at the schedule as if it was who knows what kind of priceless ancient manuscript, stunned.

-Does... does it look weird?- Robb asked, blushing.

-What? No! It’s just... how can you manage that?- the illustrator rushed to answer.

-Manage what?-

-To not to make them complain! Maron always complained about food, our mother didn’t know what to do with him anymore!- Robb was surprised by that confession: if Theon ever thought about his family, he only named his brothers and sister: it was the first time he talked about his mother. Robb didn’t even think he had one. But after all, who was he to want Theon to talk to him about his family?

-And then my father got pissed and started yelling. I didn’t like him yelling.- Theon added, his eyes still stuck on the schedule, even though they seemed to be looking at everything but that: he was remembering, Robb thought, his family. His childhood. But it didn’t last long: Theon shook his head and moved away from Robb’s chest, glancing quickly at the clock on the wall: -It’s seven.- he mumbled.

Robb sighed: -I’ll go and wake everybody up.- he stated, leaving the kitchen just after Theon had nodded at him.

Fully sure that if Jon refused to eat once again he would have started yelling louder than a newborn baby, Robb decided that it was better to wake the youngest ones first, without risking to make them have a heart attack in their sleep because of his hysterical yelling.

It took him five minutes to dress Rickon up and take Bran downstairs: as much as enthusiastic the kid was about his new crutches, he was still too tired to try and climb down the stairs on his own, in the morning.

Theon was leaning against the kitchen counter, looking down.

-Good morning Theon.- Bran said, taking a seat.

-Hi Theon!- Rickon exclaimed.

Theon pursed his lips: Robb wasn’t sure that was a smile, and it didn’t even look like he was trying to make one.

-Hi.- he said, detached.

Robb wasn’t expecting a warm greeting like Ty and Rickon’s, not after the embarrassment of finding out about his two little brothers just two days before, so he accepted the flat tone Theon had used to talk to Bran and Rickon without complaining: he hadn’t been impolite. There was just a small tension around them, but it was completely normal.

-Rickon, could you go and wake Jon up for me? Please.- Robb caressed the kid’s hair, asking him gently.

Being happy as he always was when he had the chance to help his brothers, Rickon started running upstairs, laughing and screaming his teen brother’s name, leaving both Robb and Theon surprised: -Is that supposed to be a kid or a hurricane?-

-Both.- Bran and Robb said, simultaneously.

Theon gritted his teeth, disconsolate, and rubbed his eyes with his knuckles.

-Do you think you’ll have a hard day at school, honey?- Robb asked Bran, sitting on his chair and pouring himself a cup of coffee: he chugged it the same way he chugged a row of shots on his eighteenth birthday, hoping to wake up a little bit.

Bran nodded: -Me and Jojen have to talk about our essay, today.-

Robb nodded, interested: -Well, break a leg.-

After a small conversation between Bran and Robb (“seriously Robb?!” “I’m sorry, baby, I didn’t mean it that way”, “you’re the worst”), Theon remained against the kitchen counter, still in a limbo between reality and his dreams.

Robb turned towards Rickon’s quick steps once they had made their way into the room, and his thick eyebrows furrowed at the sight of the little boy back from upstairs completely alone: -Love, I told you to go and wake Jon up.-

The child sat next to his older brother, grabbing the cereal box to pour some cereals inside his cup of milk: -I did, he’s awake: he says he’s not coming because he’s not hungry.-

And that was a complete bullshit, but Robb couldn’t just say that in front of two kids: the last time Robb had seen Jon eating properly had been on Friday afternoon, and it was just a snack.

Robb had been a teenager, and now that he was over that phase, he could recognize that was one of the most difficult moments in somebody’s life. Still, since Robb had been through it all and somehow he knew how he might have felt (it had happened a thousand times that Ty had dated people he didn’t like), he knew that being angry at his own self was the worst way to handle it all: Robb and Jon had two different personalities, yeah, but why did he have to stop eating if he was mad at his brother? How were food and Robb’s relationship with Theon connected?

Clenching a fit upon the table to keep himself from cursing, Robb was forced to grab a napkin right after his youngest brother spilled milk all over his chin and shirt.

-Rickon, for god’s sake, how many times do I have to tell you?! Eat slowly!- he snapped, rushing to help the kid clean himself up.

-Sorry...- Rickon said, pouting.

Realizing he had been too hard with him ( _all kids make a mess when they’re eating, Robb, what the fuck do you think you’re doing_ ), Robb ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek: -Eat slowly.- he repeated, this time gentler.

Once he had seen his little brother’s smile growing back on his face while, as the good boy he was, he obeyed him, Robb took that as the time to stand up form the table and reach for the stairs: he wouldn’t have climbed up, not after Jon had let him understand that, at least for a while, he didn’t feel like being in a room alone with him. Robb got him, even if he was deadly mad at him: Jon worried him. Jon wasn’t eating, Jon cried constantly and that couldn’t be just because Robb and Theon were having sex.

He loved Jon with his whole entire heart, but when Jon _didn’t want_ to take care of himself, Robb got angry:

-Jon, if you’re not coming downstairs in three seconds I swear you won’t see your phone until you turn eighteen!- he snapped out loud, from the bottom of the stairs.

He didn’t get an answer, but one way or another, it was like he had seen his brother rolling his eyes anyway.

He was about to go upstairs, grab his arm and bring him to the kitchen, but Theon’s arms wrapping around his body from behind managed to appease half of his anger: -Leave him be, he’s a pain in the ass and you can’t change that.-

-He’s really testing my patience.- Robb huffed, turning around to hug Theon back and make their lips meet: if one thing could calm him down right now, that thing was a kiss.

A sweet and still sleepy kiss, a couple-like kiss: two lovers who had just woken up together and that were now cuddling against each other. If there hadn’t been two kids in the other room, Jon in his room and the awareness they still weren’t in a relationship, Rob would have believed that thought and let himself abandon onto it.

-That’s fucking gross.-

Robb pulled away from Theon at the sound of Jon’s voice: the boy was coming down the stairs with his hands inside his old grey hoodie’s pockets, the same hoodie Robb hated and was tired to see on him, the reason why he had decided to buy him a whole knew wardrobe.

-Jon Stark.- Robb started, ready to scold him with the same sentences, such as “watch your tone” and “I told you to behave”, but the boy superimposed his own voice above his brother’s, walking past the two adults without staring at them: -Let’s go Rickon.-

Jon grabbed the kid by his arms as he still was finishing his breakfast, and Rickon obviously ended up spilling milk on his shirt again.

Robb lost his temper immediately: -Do not shove your brother!-

Jon, as he always did, rolled his eyes, losing his grip around the kid’s arm just to grab his hand: -I’m not shoving him. And it’s late, we have to go to school.-

-You did shove him, young man, and it’s not time to leave yet. Eat something first.- Robb replied, pointing at the kitchen with his head: he couldn’t handle that one minute more.

Jon sighed, as if Robb had wanted to force him into doing something disgusting, like grabbing dog shit with bare hands. As if eating wasn’t necessary for a human being to survive.

-It’s already late, Robb, I’ll stop at some bar.-

They both knew that was not true: Robb was about to start yelling, but Jon left the house, dragging Rickon along with him before he could manage to say anything.

-I really don’t know how you haven’t slapped him yet.- Theon mumbled, turning his nose up.

-He’s my little brother, Thee.- he explained, not wanting to talk about what had happened the previous evening.

-With his attitude, it’d be good for him.-

It wouldn’t have been good, instead, for none of them.

Even though Robb had to admit that the temptation to make Jon go back to his normal self with a slap on his head was growing bigger every day: that boy had stopped caring about himself, and it wasn’t possible that it was just because of a fight with Robb. It had been going on for a while now. And they really needed to talk about it.

 

 

 

After having left Rickon at his school, Jon should have started making his way to high school. But he obviously didn’t: who would have been able to concentrate, after such a terrible weekend like that?

He had noticed since the very first time that Theon Greyjoy had put his eyes on Robb. But when his brother had told him he didn’t want to have a relationship yet he had believed him, because that’s what brothers do, they believe each other. But Robb had been lying all along: Jon had caught him with Theon Greyjoy out of his own house, both of them with their necks and even their jaws marked with hickeys.

Jon couldn’t stand Theon Greyjoy: he was rude, annoying, crude and way too full of himself. Let alone that time he had had the nerve to ask him about his parents: hadn’t Robb told him anything? Every teacher at school knew Jon no longer had parents, why he didn’t? Shouldn’t he be informed? Did he do that on purpose? Even if he didn’t, Jon had felt the ground missing underneath his feet at the mention of his mom and dad, that day: he couldn’t understand why Theon Greyjoy had felt the need to keep him in class and ask him how his parents had reacted about his detention, but he guessed he just wanted to be thanked for making him spend just one day in detention and not two weeks, along with his own personal bully. The same bully who would have come back to school after his suspension right on that day ( _thank you so much Mr Greyjoy, now he probably hates me even more_ ).

And if there was one thing Jon didn’t understand, it was why, once he had seen his reaction, Robb had decided anyway, _a day later_ , to let Theon Greyjoy stay the night at their place. Robb had completely ignored his feelings: couldn’t he just ask him first, or just tell him things would have stayed like that and he wouldn’t have stopped seeing his brother’s teacher so it was better for everyone if Jon just accepted it the way it was and started getting used to the fact that from then he wouldn’t have seen Mr Greyjoy only at school but inside his house too? But fuck, why did it always had to be like Robb wanted? Just because he was older and he was his guardian, did that mean he could take all the decision he wanted without consulting his brothers? Hell no, that wasn’t only Robb’s house, legal guardian or not.

So, Jon had come to an easy and painful conclusion: Robb, simply, didn’t care about him anymore.

It was the only logic explanation he could find: Robb would have never told him, meaning it, that he would have slapped him to make him behave, whether their parents were alive or not. He knew he had made him angry, because Robb couldn’t stand such attitudes, and Jon was aware he had been rude and childish and that he could have reacted better, but then Robb could have just told Jon about the new and not letting him find out on his own.

The fact was that they were both wrong and right at the same time and Jon was ready to take his part of blame. If only Robb would have stopped yelling at him every time their eyes met and avoided staring at him with those angry and disappointed eyes that made Jon feel so bad...

When Jon arrived at Ian’s place, tears had already started poking his eyes, but he was tired to always play the part of the cry baby: this time he decided he would have let it all out in some other way.

He didn’t even let Ian have the time to realize why the hell a teen was at school on Monday morning but at his front door instead, and he jumped on him immediately: Ian kissed him back, at first with his eyes wide open because of the sudden surprise, but once he could feel the desperation in Jon’s gestures, it was up to him to take control and try the best he could to reassure him: he helf him tight, pulling away from the kiss only to press his lips once again against the other boy’s, gently and slowly.

-What happened?- the older boy asked, as his moth kissed the the teen again, this time on his forehead.

Jon shrugged, wandering his hands around Ian’s hair: -Nothing. I just wanted to see you.-

-You should be at school.- the twenty-one-year-old replied, perplexed.

-Fuck school, you’re better.-

Jon went back to kissing him again: he wanted to think of something else, anything else that didn’t involve Robb and Mr Greyjoy, and pushing his body against Ian’s seemed to be the only thing able to get his complete attention.

-Jon...- Ian said between kisses.

-Jon, may-...-

Everybody always told him to relax and let go: and that was Jon would have done. He decided to live a little bit and let his hand slide down slowly upon Ian’s crotch: that was okay, you did that with... people you kissed regularly.

They had slept together, he could allow himself to touch him a little.

Or at least, that was what he thought: Ian seemed to be completely against it. He had flinched the moment Jon’s hand had reached his pants, and he had roughly pulled away from the kiss, panting: -Okay okay, what are you doing?-

Blushing and with puffy lips, Jon only wished he could disappear: -Isn’t... isn’t that how you do it?-

-No... I mean, yes, of course _that’s how you do it_ , but... why?-

That was not the reaction Jon was hoping to obtain: he wanted Ian to feel good, to... feel pleasure, and all thanks to Jon. But now Ian only looked confused and nothing more.

-Because... because I’m ready. And then you... you’ve already done everything, I guess you wanted to forep...- he started, but he realized he had fucked up the moment he couldn’t even say the word “foreplay” without blushing.

-Jon, I told you I wanted to take it slow for a reason. We’re not talking about my pleasure only, but also yours. And you’re not ready. Small steps, Jon.- at that point Ian had completely moved away from him and crossed his arms around his chest.

Jon didn’t know how to feel: why did he have to complain? Everybody liked those things!

-No! I... I am ready, I want to make you feel good and...-

-You’re not ready, Jon! And that’s okay, my beautiful boy, that’s normal. Can you tell me what’s wrong?- Ian was worried, so damn worried that for a moment it reminded Jon of Robb. But the comparison disappeared in a heartbeat, because it seemed like it had been years since the last time his brother had looked at him with so much tenderness and concern.

-I think...- Jon sighed: there they were, those bitches, those fucking bitches. Tears were about to come down once again.

-I think Robb doesn’t love me anymore.-

Saying it out loud hurt more than he thought, because it had been like making it final, a fact.

Jon felt Ian’s thumbs wiping a few tears away from his cheeks, as he gulped and tried not to sob: -Hey, hey. Why are you saying this?-

-Because now he’s... now he’s in a relationship.- Jon revealed, wishing that the warmth of Ian’s hands could accompany him for the rest of his days.

Ian scowled at him: -And what does this have to do with you?-

-I’m scared he could forget about me. Or that he thinks I don’t need him anymore. I’ll always need him. I only have him.- Jon had to wipe his tears away from his eyes on his own and push Ian’s away, but that was just because he was crying so hard he could have ended up soaking his sleeves.

-He wouldn’t have chosen to look after you if he didn’t want to, Jon. His relationship with you and the one with his girlfriend are two whole different things.- Ian tried to reassure him, but Jon felt even worse: he wished Robb the best, but he doubted Theon Greyjoy could give it to him. And he just wanted Robb to stop scolding him.

-Robb’s gay...- he whispered, not really knowing what to say.

Ian couldn’t help but laughing lightly: -Is he gay too?- he asked, amused.

But Jon wasn’t smiling: there was no “too” in that. Jon didn’t even know if he liked boys or girls: he knew that kissing Ian was nice and he liked that, but who could tell him he couldn’t have lost his mind over some girl? Over Ygritte maybe? Or, could it be that Jon just wanted to find out what sex was just because it was considered normal at that age? Maybe Jon couldn’t care less about sex but he wanted to know how it was like. Maybe Jon didn’t even like boys and girls, and maybe he liked them both. He didn’t know. He knew nothing.

-I... I don’t think I’m gay.- coming out with his friends had been easier. Even though right now he wasn’t coming out. I mean, you come out when you’re gay and Jon had just confessed he wasn’t gay, but why did he feel like he had just told his over-religious grandma he liked boys?

-You don’t think? Are you... are you going through a crisis?-

_I don’t know. I don’t know._

Before Ian came into his life, Jon had never really paid much attention to anyone. Maybe because that had been the first time somebody had stared at him with interest and, somehow, with desire too. Ygritte didn’t look at him the same way Ian did, that was why Jon had never believed his friends when they told him she had a crush on him. But Ygritte and Ian had two completely different personalities, and maybe Ian’s was easier to understand, to Jon: of course it was, he had gone straight to the point, with Ygritte he always had to live of theories and suppositions.

-I... don’t know what’s happening to me.- Jon confessed, lowering his glance.

-I mean, you... I like you a lot, but I don’t know if this means I’m attracted to males or it’s just you. And suddenly it all seems so complicated, more than it usually is. I get angry over the smallest things and I always seem to cry.-

Ian kissed his forehead again, holding him tight to his chest, and Jon understood that was the only thing he needed: a hug.

He sobbed on the older boy’s shoulder for a few seconds, listening to Ian’s sweet “shh”s, as he had started caressing his hair.

-I’ve been there too, when I was your age.- Ian said suddenly. Jon raised his head, staring at him straight in the eyes, hopeful and desirous to listen what somebody who could understand him had to tell him: -Really?-

-Yes: I always felt weird whenever me and my friends watched The Avengers because while everybody drooled all over Black Widow, I couldn’t help but being hypnotized by Thor’s hair.- Ian chuckled, staring at Jon with so much kindness that the boy didn’t think he could deserve him: after all, he was nothing but a cry baby.

-Don’t worry about it so much, Jon: you’re going to understand who you are with time. And I’m not just talking about your sexual orientation. Everything’s gonna be okay, whoever you’ll decide to be. And your brother will be on your side anyway. You just don’t have to rush into anything.- with one last kiss on his cheek and a gentle tickle on his side, Ian finally manage to make Jon smile.

Jon wanted to thank him, but Ian spoke first: -Good. I have to be at work by eleven. Do you want to stay in here until school time is over?-

Honestly, Ian had already done too much for him, and Jon was feeling ridiculous: letting go didn’t necessarily mean touching some boy’s penis, but having a good time with him forgetting about the rest was just fine. And Jon had learned this just after doing the first one of these two things.

-Don’t worry, I think I’ll go back home and leave once again to go and pick Rickon up from school: Robb’s at work, so that’s okay.- Jon said with a wave of his hand.

_As long as he didn’t call off work and stayed home to fuck Mr Greyjoy’s ass._

Ian nodded: -Alright, but don’t skip school again, okay? And call me, when you’re feeling down and want to spend time with me: you’ve been lucky I was home, but I don’t want to think of what could’ve happened if I hadn’t.-

He was so caring that Jon could have lived of his warnings as meals: the more he heard them, the more he convinced himself he was important for someone.

-But meanwhile... we have some time to be alone and cuddle, don’t we?- Jon started hopefully towards the couch, showing Ian his best pair of puppy eyes, the ones not even Robb could resist.

Ian smiled down at him: -Of course.-

When Jon stretched his neck to kiss him softly, as the other boy bent his head, he relaxed at the touch of Ian’s hand sliding down his back. This, until that hand _passed_ Jon’s back, coming down to rest upon his backside covered in sweatpants.

Jon winced suddenly, risking to sink his teeth on Ian’s tongue, once the twenty-one-year-old had given his arse a gentle squeeze: nobody had ever touched him there. And that made him feel even more stupid: he was a sixteen-year-old whose arse has never been touched by anyone who had tried to give a fully experienced man a hand job.

It sounded so gross.

Ian removed his hand, a friendly smile on his face: -See? Small steps.-

And they kissed again.

 

 

 

At eleven in the morning, Jon hadn’t come home: he didn’t want to risk to find Robb and Theon Greyjoy there, because who knows what else Robb was hiding him. He should have felt incoherent, after all he was seeing someone behind his back, but it wasn’t Jon the one who had kids to look after, and it looked like Jon was taking justice into his own hands.

He had gone to the park, so that he could sit under a tree and finally being reading the book Sam had got him for his birthday a few months ago, but it was the first day of October, and it was starting to get cold.

-If Robb cared, he would have told me to grab a jacket.- Jon mumbled, not really wanting to admit that if Robb ever did, he would have ignored him anyway.

Trembling with his fists inside his hoodie’s pockets, Jon turned around to go back home: if Robb was there, he could have pretended he had skipped a few hours because he wasn’t feeling good. Robb would have certainly connected that to the fact that he wasn’t eating anymore, but Jon would have accepted the lecture anyway.

If only it hadn’t been for the man in the distance: a few miles away, Jaime Lannister was talking on the phone. His hair was so blond he seemed to be shining in the middle of such a dark and grey crowd, with no kid yelling around.

Violently biting down his lower lip, Jon put his hood on, turned his back at the social worker and started walking in his opposite direction: if Jaime Lannister caught him skipping school, Robb would have been considered a bad parent, and they wouldn’t have let him keep his brothers’ custody.

Jon had to be careful, because he couldn’t let himself getting caught.

Almost running, Jon ended up hiding behind a slide for kids, far enough from Jaime but still near enough to see when he could have been free to go.

-Who the Hell are you hiding from?-

Jon screamed in fear, at the sound of that voice: he hadn’t realized he wasn’t alone. Cupping his mouth with his hands because of the shock, with his eyes open wide and dark curls poking out of his hood, Jon saw Theon Greyjoy sitting on a bench with a sketchbook on his lap and a pencil in his hand.

-Mr Greyjoy! Jesus Christ, you scared the shit out of me!- he exclaimed, irritation already starting to fill his body.

Theon rolled his eyes: -Meh, you’d deserve worse.- he said.

Jon narrowed his eyes: -Excuse me?-

Theon ignored him completely and asked him another question: -Why aren’t you at school?-

 _Make an excuse_. Actually, Jon could have just answered with a simple “it’s none of your business”, but he already could imagine what would have happened if Robb found out he had been rude again. Realizing Theon Greyjoy had just caught him missing school and that he would have most certainly told Robb, Jon opted to play victim: -Roy Johnson is back after his suspension. Didn’t feel like seeing him.-

-Bullshit.- the illustrator replied, taking him by surprise.

-Listen to me carefully, we don’t like each other and that’s a fact.- he added, under Jon’s intimidated eyes.

-But it just so happens that your brother is making a huge effort to look after you and your other brothers. And you have absolutely no right to act like an asshole.-

Jon felt like somebody had just kicked him in his stomach: no adult had ever called him “asshole” before, and no adult had ever told him his actions were causing problems to some member of his family.

-I didn’t act like an ass...-

-Finish that sentence and I’ll hit you so hard you’re going to lose three teeth.- Theon Greyjoy pointed a finger at him, tossing his sketchbook and pencil aside.

Jon shrugged, feeling threatened and irritated at the same time: -You’re threatening me and then you come and tell me not to be an asshole?-

Mr Greyjoy looked at him so bad that Jon felt like he had just killed his dog with those words: -You have to respect your brother’s decisions and that’s it! I know he doesn’t deserve somebody like me, but you can be sure he doesn’t deserve somebody _like you_ either.-

Jon bit the inside of his cheek and stared at the tip of his shoes: he was right, Robb didn’t deserve to have Jon in his life. Jon was just a burden. But just like Ian had said, it had been Robb’s decision to take care of him.

-It’s not my fault my parents died, Mr Greyjoy.- he said, blinking twice to avoid starting crying again: like hell he would have let himself being called a cry baby by that dickhead.

-I didn’t say that.- the adult replied.

-Looks like you did, instead.-

-Well, you’re wrong.- Theon Greyjoy moved closer and Jon closed his eyes, afraid he could hit him. But he didn’t: -I don’t give a fuck about you and the other brats. But I care about Robb, and since he deserves to be happy and the two other kids seem to be more mature than you, make sure you stop it with your comments and faces, otherwise I’ll make you stop myself.-

-Wow, Mr Greyjoy, you’re giving me such a good example of a right beha...-

-Would you stop calling me that, I suck your brother’s dick!-

Jon didn’t really know if he had blushed or paled at the sound of Theon Greyjoy’s words, who seemed to be more bored than Jon had ever seen.

-Stop being an idiot and maybe we can manage not to think about killing each other.- the illustrator added, grabbing a packet of cigarettes from the pocket of his jacket.

-We are both going to try not to offend anyone and we’ll try to stand each other when Robb’s in the same room as our. Do that for him.- Theon Greyjoy was staring carefully at him, lighting up a cigarette: his glance was clearly telling he wouldn’t have heard any other protest.

Jon sighed: in the end, Mr Greyjoy would have showed up at his place anyway. What mattered was that Robb, with all the responsibilities he already had on his back, didn’t have to also worry about his brother and his boyfriend not getting along. And maybe, if Jon would have showed him he was mature as everyone kept on telling him to be, their relationship would have gone back to the point it was before, and Jon wouldn’t have no longer had to be frightened by the enormous change that was about to come.

-I’m only doing this if you promise me that if we’ll ever be in the same room without him, you’re not going to make fun of me.- Jon stated, holding out a hand and shivering when a wave of cold breeze crashed all over him: if he had to learn to stand Theon Greyjoy, then Theon Greyjoy had to learn how to be bearable.

Mr Greyjoy raised both his eyebrows, staring at the teen’s pale hand with disdain: -There’s no way I’m shaking it, but I’m in. See ya, little dickhead.-

And with that, he picked his backpack, pencil and sketchbook and left Jon there alone with their new deal.

Jon looked around to see if Jaime Lannister was still there, and when he couldn’t see him, he decided he could leave. Somehow he hoped to find Robb home, even though it was kind of obvious that he hadn’t taken a day off to stay with Theon. Jon felt his heart shivering at the thought: Robb not going to work to stay at home with his boyfriend was equivalent to Robb stopping taking care of them to spend time with his boyfriend.

No, that wasn’t true, Jon was only good at exaggerating things, and this was one of the things he was sure he knew. That’s why it was better to make things clear as soon as possible, and try to resolve that whole situation once for all.

Not by coincidence, after Jon had picked Rickon up from school and Robb and Bran had come back home, the teen shyly approached his older brother, making an extraordinary effort to look at him in the face: -Robb, can we talk?-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn’t notice, Jon Snowhite knows nothing. 
> 
> *Small curiosity, this chapter takes place on Monday, October 1, 2018 and here’s everybody’s birth date*
> 
> Robb: 18/06/1994  
> Theon: 04/08/1994  
> Jon: 28/02/2002  
> Sansa: 13/01/2004  
> Arya: 29/04/2006  
> Bran: 21/04/2008  
> Rickon: 01/09/2013
> 
> And btw, sorry for the waiting, and thank you for your lovely comments!


	27. 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god this is angsty...
> 
> (And short. Sorry. But it’s for the plot, I promise)

More than any other thing in the world, Robb wished that Jon could have revealed himself to him spontaneously, without it being up to the older one to induce him into talking to him.

Now that Jon was finally listening to him and looked willing to start a personal conversation, Robb cursed Jaime Lannister and his damn job.

-The social worker is coming, and I need you to be with Rickon.- he said, sighing, his voice sterner than he would have wanted: a part of him was still angry at Jon because of his behavior, after all.

Jon nodded, lowering his glare.

-Once he has left we're talking, okay?- Robb added: he knew that look, and it meant lack of attention. Jon needed to talk and they would have, just not before the arrival of the social worker: for everybody's sake, it was better for him not to listen to their conversations, because they could have ended up in screams, groundings and offenses, and at that point Robb could have said goodbye to the custody.

When Rickon, Bran and Jon holed up in Jon's room to watch a movie like the teen had suggested (Robb had to give him his laptop back while huffing, but he did admit that was a good activity that could keep the boys busy and calm), the oldest brother sat on the couch with his face between his hands: he hated those meetings. He hated that social workers didn't consider him able at all to watch over the boys, and they showed up not to make sure everything was fine, but to surprise him while it all was going bad.

And if only three days ago Robb thought it was all okay, apart from Cersei's threats that only wanted to scare them and make them be cautious, now the panic had started to attack him: why did Jaime want to talk to him? Why did Cersei's last visit turned out a total disaster? Did he want to take the boys away from him? Was he going to give him a week to prove him wrong and show him how good he was at being a mom and a dad?

If one one side he wanted it all to end up soon, on the other he just wished it would never happen. But it did happen: Jaime rang his bell at four o'clock, and Robb's hands were so sweaty they almost slipped off the doorknob, keeping him from opening the door.

In all his glory (he was already in his forties, but Robb just couldn't deny he was pretty good-looking), Jaime Lannister was standing at his front door, a hard-to-interpret smile on his face.

-Hi Robb.- he said.

Robb scratched his nape, nervous: -Hello, Mr Lannister.-

 

 

 

Once they had settled in the kitchen, Robb offered to make some tea, but Jaime politely refused the offer: maybe that meant their conversation wouldn't have lasted long. He just needed to know if the words would have been positive or not.

-So, brass tacks, Robb.- said Jaime, grabbing his notepad and opening it.

-The boys are polite, your house is clean, Jon knows how to take care of the kids when you're at work.-

Robb waited for the "but" like a convict on his way to the gallows: only wishing that the anguish could abandon him as soon as possible.

-But Rickon seems to become unmanageable whenever he sees me or Cersei.-

Robb was about to open his mouth and immediately make clear that Rickon was nothing more than a five-year-old little boy who was scared by the thought that somebody could take him away, but Jaime raised one finger, as if to invite him to let him finish, and added: -We are aware that he does act differently with you and your brothers.-

-Rickon is an amazing kid.- Robb said, not being able to hold back his tongue: social workers always had to worry about the smallest things, and he felt the urge to deny any lie and supposition.

-He's got a wonderful imagination, he's always kind to everyone, he has the biggest heart in the world. He lost his parents, he's scared of social workers because he thinks they'll make him be alone.-

Jaime pursed his lips, nodding: -I do know he's a good kid, Robb. I see it from the drawings on his wall.-

There was another "but" coming up and Robb wasn't sure he could handle it: what was wrong with Rickon? He was a perfect child, they couldn't have found something wrong with him.

-What are you trying to tell me?- Robb asked, running a hand through his hair, wishing it all could be over soon.

Jaime sighed, avoiding to look at him in the face, and said: -I have to make sure you won't try and interrupt me.-

At that point, it had to be obvious that the new couldn't have been good. Although, Robb just couldn't understand how Rickon could have been involved, somehow: he had always thought that if there had to be problems, they would have been about all his boys, not only one of them. The only one who didn't even have a broken leg and wasn't bullied at school, actually.

He nodded, reluctant anyway, and listened to Jaime's words with his teeth gritted: -Jon is sixteen, and he's already independent enough. Bran is a very smart and mature kid, he knows how to take care of himself and he has proved us you do know how to raise him.-

So that was what they were thinking? That Robb wasn't able to raise Rickon? Just because a little boy was afraid of them?

Robb remained silent, feeling his heartbeat growing faster as Jaime Lannister went back to talking: -With Rickon, it's a little more complicated: he's too young to be left alone without an adult's supervision, not to mention that he was in the same car as your parents, the day of the crash.-

-Come to the point, please.- Robb was staring at the man straight in the eye, unable to feel particular feelings: he should have had to be scared of what would have been added later, angry because of the way social workers showed up to his place, establishing if Robb's breathing was a bad influence over his kids, but he just couldn't feel anything. It was like his whole body had stopped working.

Jaime Lannister sighed: -It's Cersei the one who thinks this, not me. I want you to know this.- he confessed.

Robb shook his head: -Just say it.-

The social worker looked away, and his tone lowered suddenly, as he pronounced the new out loud: -She thinks Rickon needs a mom and dad.-

Words burned Robb like boiling water all over a naked body, as he started shaking his head repeatedly, still keeping his eyes steady on the man in front of him: he had always thought that they would have let him keep the boys, if they considered him a good parent. Robb was afraid he could lose them all, because he would have lost them all if he would have done something wrong.

But he never expected they could have tried to take _only one_ away from him even if nothing was wrong.

-No.- he said, simply.

Jaime ran a hand through his face, abandoning his professional behavior and looking even embarrassed: -She claims that Rickon is too young for you: says he need two parents.-

- _Everybody_ needs parents.- Robb snapped, feeling he was this close to exploding. He wondered how, however, he would have actually exploded, if he would have gotten angry or bursted into tears.

-We lost them. And Rickon already sees me as his new parent figure. He wants to stay in here with his brothers and he could never have a similar relationship in any adoptive family. He will only feel worse, if you'll take him from us.-

Rickon needed Robb, Jon and Bran, to be fine: Rickon loved his older brothers and he missed his sisters. He didn't need substitute parents, because otherwise Rickon would have missed his real ones even more: Rickon just had to stay with Robb and his other brothers, in a home where he would have been cuddled and loved day and night with no interruption.

They couldn't take Rickon away from him: he was five, he was small and fragile, and he had lost his parents, not his family. They couldn't take him away.

-I know this, Robb, I feel the same way.- Jaime tried to reassure him, but he already knew he wouldn't have succeeded: protective as he was, Robb wasn't that easy to calm down.

-You can't take him away from me.- the redhead's voice had started trembling, and Robb thought he seriously was about to start crying in front of the social worker. But he couldn't: Jaime could have thought he was trying to make him pity him. Cersei would have thought that.

-We're not going to take him from you.- Mr Lannister said.

-Cersei has no valid motivation to do so: you have a job, a nice house, you don't have debts and the boys adore you. What I'm asking you is to be careful, because she could show up here at any moment and search even for the smallest thing.-

Robb admired Jaime Lannister's courage and him being there to warn him, because he highly doubted that any other social worker would have done the same. But he just couldn't look grateful, at least on the outside, because the desire of killing Cersei with his own two hands was growing bigger than any other emotion: why did she only want Rickon? Why did she want to take only his baby boy away and not also Jon and Bran?

If Robb was a bad parent, he was for all his three kids, not just for the youngest one.

-Rickon is my little boy, he's _mine_. She has no right to take him away. Rickon is mine.-

He was exaggerating: it was exactly Cersei's job to take the child away from him if Robb wasn't able to raise him, but he couldn't find anything else to say.

First Cersei didn't want Robb to obtain the custody. But then Robb had got it. First they didn't want to let him have the kids, now they wanted to take them away. He couldn't let that happen.

-She won't take him away if you keep going like you always did: you just have to keep your eyes open. I'll try to help you when I can, you know too I think you're a great guardian for the kids.-

Jaime's words couldn't comfort him: between the man and Cersei, the woman would have looked more dangerous even if Robb would have had an entire army on his side and she would have been alone.

He walked the social worker to the door with legs that didn't belong to him: his body wasn't working, his brain was disconnected from his limbs and it was focusing only on the face of that bitch who just wanted to see him suffer. Why was she trying so hard, though? Robb knew how to take care of his boys and that was it. Just leave, then. Why insist? What did she really want?

-Robb, I was only warning you: nothing has been decided. You're the child's guardian and Cersei only wants to get in your way. There's nothing new in this, don't distress yourself too much.- Jaime said, while Robb was opening the door.

He did have a point, after all: from the very first day, Cersei had acted like an harpy whose only purpose was making Robb's life impossible. The only difference now was that she wanted to take only one boy away from him, not three. But if she couldn't do it before, she couldn't do it now.

-I'll be careful. Thank you for your help, Jaime.- he answered, nodding.

Jaime smiled sadly: -I hope I'll see you in a very long time, Robb.-

Almost huffing, Robb replied: -I do too.-

Once the social worker had left, Robb had to wipe a tear away from his face and ran a hand all over his hair: everything was falling apart. He had to be careful about every movement of his, every word, every behavior: for his boys' own good.

He couldn't let them take Rickon away: the little boy couldn't do all that all alone. Rickon hated to be alone, Rickon needed his brothers.

-Robb?-

Jon's voice caused the older brother to look up: the teen was standing in front of the stairs, playing with his grey hoodie's wristbands, white as a sheet and scared as a gnat in a spider web.

-Jon, not now.- Robb sighed: he didn't have the time to argue once again, he already had too much to think about.

But Jon had a completely different opinion, so different that he even ended up begging him: -Please Robb, I need someone to talk to.-

In that moment, Robb remembered that if Jon needed to talk to him, that was because he had a serious problem: Jon didn't like to talk about his feelings. If he did, that meant he was deep in trouble with himself.

-I'm not doing fine, Robb.- the boy said.

Robb frowned, his worried and concerned expression immediately coming up: -What do you mean?-

He approached his little brother, extending his hands to caress his face, but Jon bursted into tears and sobs so hard that Robb almost winced in surprise: -I'm sorry, m'sorry, m'sorry!- the boy cried, and when Robb actually rested his hands on his cheeks, the older man thought the teen had begun crying even harder.

-Jon. Jon, my love.- Robb said, confused: he couldn't find a reason to that sudden crisis, but he had to put an end to it right now.

-My love. My love, sit down. Sit on the couch.-

Robb guided the teen until he settled onto the couch's soft pillows, still in tears, while he bent down to press a kiss to his forehead.

-What happened? What happened, love? Talk to me.-

Robb had started kissing Jon all over his cheeks, because that usually managed to calm Rickon down whenever he had a nightmare or during one of Cersei's visits: he just hoped that could have worked with Jon as well.

Jon had to try a few times to take a deep breath and start talking, but he succeeded to talk without sobbing only after his third try: -I'm sorry for my bad behavior. For being rude to Theon and to you. For shoving Rickon... but you'd never hit me, would you?-

From worried, Robb's eyes softened: -Oh, my little boy...-

He kissed his forehead once again: -Of course I'd never hit you. You know that, my sweet darling. It all happened too quickly and I should've been honest to you.- 

Jon sniffled: -So, you still love me?-

Robb caressed his hair, risking to start crying another time: -I love you with my whole entire heart, baby brother. I'm sorry I made you think I didn't: it's all my fault, if you felt like that.-

Jon closed his eyes, relaxing as his older brother's warm hands moved all over his face: -I'm okay with you being with Mr Greyjoy. You can invite him to dinner whenever you want, I promise I'll be go...-

-Shh...- Robb kneeled down in front of him: he didn't want to talk about Theon, that was the only problem he knew about. He wanted to know about the other ones.

-Theon's not what matters right now, Jon: you stopped taking care of yourself.-

Jon said nothing, but a few tears were still slipping over his pale cheeks.

-You don't eat, you don't speak, you don't smile. That can't be just because of Theon, love. Do you sleep at night?-

Robb stared at his little brother, wondering why such a smart and kind boy like him had to live in such way: Jon's sensitivity was one of his most beautiful qualities, but it was also the most dangerous one, and Robb needed to find out what the problem was, so that he could resolve it as soon as possible.

Jon wiped a tear away from his face and shook his head: -I can't sleep. I'm afraid everything might change.-

Robb bit down his lower lip: it was absolutely normal that after his parents' death, Jon feared another sudden change. And to be honest, Theon alone was a sudden change, and whether Jon and the illustrator got along or not, the new was hard to accept: his reckless and rude reaction was even more understandable, if seen on that point of view. Jon was an orphaned teen with just an older brother taking care of him, of course he was afraid of changes: he had lost both his parents in just one night.

-Nothing's going to change, buddy: you, Bran and Rickon will always come first, whoever my boyfriend is. But you can't decide when to feel attracted by someone, me and Theon just happened. But I promise you I'll try my best to work this out: I'd never do anything that could make you feel uncomfortable.- Robb sat next to his brother, holding him to his side.

Jon nuzzled his face against him, really grateful he was getting a hug: -Sometimes so many things are happening all at once that I feel like I can't breathe... and I can't sleep.-

Robb drew wide circles on Jon's back with the palm of his hand, glad he had studied medicine long enough to knew an efficient solution: -Well, we have to fix this, love: I'll prepare you a hot bath tonight, then you'll go to bed and read a book. I'll even make you an infusion. You will fall asleep in no time, you'll see.-

That wasn't a medical solution, he knew that, but all Jon needed was to relax a little. If that wouldn't have worked, then they would have seen a doctor, but for now it was better to take it slow.

-Let's try and make this a habit: you're going to bed early to get some rest and you'll see you'll turn the lights off at a decent time.-

Jon cuddled against Robb's side, sighing: -Thank you, Robb.-

The older brother smiled softly, seeing how right in that moment the boy was fighting against the willing to close his eyes and get some sleep.

-You're welcome, sunshine. And don't you ever think I could hit you, okay?- he replied, massaging Jon's curls.

The teen nodded, finally explaining why he had thought such an absurd thing: -It's just that you went straight on his side. It hurt me.-

Robb couldn't help but holding him a little tighter: -I'm sorry: I'll try to be more careful with words when I'm scolding you. I didn't want you to feel unloved: I love you so, Jon. I'm worried about you, starving is not healthy.-

-I'm sorry.- Jon blinked to fight other tears away and rested his head on Robb's chest.

-I'm sorry too. And I really appreciate that you're okay with my feelings about Theon: you're a wonderful boy.-

Robb and Jon stayed silent after that last sentence, the older one focused on feeling the teen's muscles relaxing underneath his touch. Robb could have closed his eyes already: he was tired. So much he didn't even have the time to think about Cersei's threats any longer.

-Robb?- Jon asked him at some point, causing the young man to shook his head, trying to open his eyes.

-Yeah?-

-I'm hungry...-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wondering, who’s your favorite character from this fic?


	28. 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I wanted to thank Calamidad (don’t know how to tag users, sorry) for explaining me a few things about social work. Even though this is not completely realistic (I do believe social workers actually have to warn parents/legal guardians about their visits), I hope this can make it look a little bit more plausible.
> 
> Second, thank you all because I could have never imagined this story could reach almost 5k hits and 200 kudos. I love you.

-What do you mean she'd _like_ to take him away?!-

After Robb had managed to calm Jon down, the boy had gone straight to his room, claiming he had to finish his homework. Robb would have wanted to talk to him about his conversation with Jaime, and not keeping him from knowing things even though the new wouldn't have been that good, but he decided Jon had already suffered enough that day.

Anyway, right once he had remained alone, the first thing Robb did was calling David, inviting him over as soon as possible. He explained the situation the best he could (Robb had come to that point where, once the sadness was over, the desire of breaking everything was beginning to take over), and remained observing his lawyer's shocked and pretty pissed off face: -You should know very well that when it's about a child custody it's a matter of conditions, not _wishes_.-

Of course Robb knew it: good intentions and a bright smile weren't certainly enough for him to get the custody of three boys.

But still, something about Cersei terrified him: Robb would have normally put every fear aside if his family was in trouble, but something about that woman just wasn't right. She was always looking at him as if she already knew that, in the end, everything would have turned against him and she would have won it all.

-Do you have an _idea_ of what she would have to prove to take the child from you? Neglecting, abuse, you not giving a shit about him. All _serious_ things that you never did and never will.-

Robb had rarely seen David losing his temper: if that happened, it was because he had fought with Ty over something stupid. In professional occasions, the lawyer had always been able to keep more than a controlled attitude: although, the idiocy of Cersei's idea seemed to have made him lose his mind.

-You can sue her. Make a complaint: a social worker's job is to make sure things are going okay, not trying to take your kid away from you.-

Robb said no with a shook of his head: -We wouldn't work anything out: she never showed up here to investigate me.-

-But she did accuse you of hitting Jon. Without any proof.-

Robb shrugged: -She saw his bruises on his neck, she came to a conclusion. But once Jon had told her what happened she believed him. And she was right, I should have noticed sooner that Jon was bullied.-

David tapped his foot on the ground, simultaneously thinking about a solution and trying to go back to his usual professional self: -You're not wrapped around her finger, Robb. She can't take Rickon away only because she would like to. She's basically threatening you!-

Robb agreed with David, he really did. But he just couldn't deny Cersei was definitely ahead of him: firstly, she was a pretty important authority, while Robb was just a kid who had just dropped out of college. Second, her father was a famous lawyer of whose only God knew all his friendships inside the court: just one wrong word with him and you were living in the street even with your record so clean it could have made you go blind.

-I'd like not to see a court for a while, Dave.- he admitted, omitting the part where he was scared shitless of trials.

His lawyer sighed, but he fully understood the hidden meaning behind Robb's words: -Whether her father is Tywin Lannister or Queen Elizabeth, I couldn't care less: her motivation to take Rickon away doesn't mean squat.-

Right when Robb was about to tell him it had been David himself to warn him about Tywin Lannister, Rickon walked into the kitchen, trying to get Robb's attention by pulling his sleeve: -Robb?-

At the sight of his mother's blue eyes in a round, kind and unfairly cute face, Robb found himself smiling lovingly: -Tell me anything, love.-

As the little boy grabbed his hand, Robb noticed his baby brother's small hand was cold: -Can we have Mac and Cheese tonight, please?-

David was softened by that request too: Rickon was a reckless kid who loved to play, but you had to remember that he also was scarily polite and kind. Rickon never got inside Jon or Robb's room without asking for their permission first, and he always worried about saying "please" and "thank you", when he asked for something. Leave alone all the times Rickon drew them pictures: Robb had an album full of all the characters he liked to create, inside his closet, and that album updated about everyday.

-Of course we can, sweetheart.- Robb answered, grabbing his brother's other hand and enclosing them both between his own, trying to warm them up.

-If you give me a hug and a kiss I'll even go get ice cream.-

On October, maybe he shouldn't have made a kid eat ice cream, especially after dinner, but Rickon never seemed to be too cold, when it was about ice cream: not by coincidence, he didn't think twice and wrapped his arms around his older brother's neck, pressing a loud kiss on his cheek right after.

Robb enjoyed the warmth coming from that small body while keeping his eyes closed: his little boy, his beautiful little boy. He loved him with all his heart, he would have done anything for him: that was why Cersei would have never managed to take him away from him.

Realising he needed some time alone with his little brother, Robb asked Rickon if he wanted to go to the supermarket with him, and the kid answered with a loud (super loud) yes.

-We're living in about half an hour, okay? Go play.-

Sadly, Robb let go of Rickon and watched him running upstairs: it was obvious that he wouldn't have told him anything, not even a single word, of what Cersei wanted to do. Rickon was happy and loving as he always was, but he had been through mourning too: losing his parents had changed him, and Robb wasn't surprised by that. He would have been worried if it didn't, but Rickon was doing fine.

Clearly, he was only five, and he still couldn't understand how serious it all was: he still believed his mommy and daddy were in a better place, that was why it was easier for him to think positive.

-See? That's why Cersei can't do a shit.- David said, smiling softly.

-You're a wonderful parent.-

It was clear that David wasn't telling him all that just to make him happy: if there was one thing Robb was sure of, it was that Ty had decided to be with David also for his ability to spit facts in your face without deceiving anyone.

And since David also was the lawyer who had helped him getting his kids' custody, Robb started feeling better.

 

 

Rickon was holding his older brother's hand firmly, staying by his side: Robb struggled a little with pushing the shopping cart with just one hand, but he could manage that.

Since they were there, he had decided to buy groceries as well, writing on a piece of paper to get eggs.

Rickon kept on asking curious questions about everything he saw, about how could short people reach for the highest shelves, and why old women liked to get their small doggies inside the shopping cart.

Robb noticed that those old women just couldn't keep their loving eyes away from him and the little boy, and he suddenly understood why Jon was irritated by them: it didn't mean they had bad intentions, but Robb was feeling uncomfortable anyway. He didn't need anybody's pity.

-Excuse me sir, you're tying up traffic.-

Recognising the voice of the man behind him, Robb let the cereal box he was holding fall into the shopping cart and turned around with a smile dancing on his lips: it was completely normal to meet someone you knew at the supermarket, everybody knew each other in town, but meeting Theon by coincidence was a pleasure Robb would have never gotten tired of: he liked the surprise of finding that beautiful face in front of him when he wasn't expecting it, that is.

-Oh, I beg you pardon. Is there anything I can do to make up for it?- Robb decided to play along.

He stared at Theon's cart: there were only a few things inside, but Robb wasn't surprised, since he owned such a small fridge.

-Uhm, I guess you'll have to offer me a drink.-

Robb pointed at the bottles of beer in the cart with a nod of his head: -I say you already have enough to drink.-

Theon huffed, shrugging: -I guess you're right. How did it go with...?- his eyes pointed at Rickon.

Remembering his talk with the social worker, Robb stared at the man in front of him, disheartened: -Honestly? I don't know.-

He saw Theon scowling and bending his head: -Do you want to talk about it, one of these days? I don't know a thing about it, but I do know how to listen.-

Robb admired Theon's will to do all that: he had told him he was no good with kids but he was offering to hear him talk maybe for hours about being a parent at twenty-five.

-I think I'd prefer to forget everything, to be honest.- he confessed, earning a understanding smile in response.

-Is there anything I can do to distract you, then?-

Robb smiled at him, feeling Rickon's small hand tightening his grip around his palm: -You could come to dinner.-

For a small fraction of second, Theon's eyes stared at Rickon's figure: -You're already introducing me to your whole family?-

-You already know them. And I think it'll make things a little less weird, after all that happened.-

Realising he was in fact tying up traffic, Robb moved his shopping cart away, so that an old woman could walk past them. She smiled at him and the kid, completely ignoring Theon who had stayed still where he was.

-What about Jon, then? He didn't seem very happy about us, last time I checked.-

Robb shrugged at Theon's question: -Jon's cool with that, now: we talked a bit, today.-

Glad Theon hadn't asked him about their conversation in details (he really wasn't feeling like talking to anybody about his little boy going through such a desperate crisis), the redhead listened to the illustrator's words with pleasure: -Cool. I'm in, then.-

-Cool. When are you free?-

Theon shook his head, indifferent: -Whenever you want, just not tonight: I have to meet this dude for a drink...-

Opening his eyes wide and frowning right after, Robb found himself gritting his teeth and holding onto Rickon's hand tighter than he should have: why in the world did Theon have to meet with some dude for a drink? What the hell was that supposed to mean?

Easily noticing jealousy in the eyes of the boy standing next to him, Theon begun grinning: -Don't worry, he's just Miss Harris' substitute teacher.- he reassured him. 

-He looks like a weird dude on the phone, I hope I can get along with him.-

Robb bit the inside of his cheek, before talking without thinking first: -Well, I hope you don't.-

Theon's smirk widened, and his green eyes stared straight into Robb's blue ones, full of amusement: -Not everyone's gay.-

-Have you seen yourself?!- Robb exclaimed, pointing at Theon's whole figure with his free hand.

-Literally _everyone_ would want you.-

And in that moment, Theon's smirk softened, til it almost looked like an embarrassed smile, and Robb could even see a small hint of blush on his cheeks: he wasn't expecting such a compliment. And that was weird because, in Robb's opinion, everyone would have stared at him.

-Too bad I only care about one guy in particular wanting me.-

Robb raised his eyebrow, but inside his stomach millions of butterfly had started flying: -Oh really?-

-Yes.-

-The feeling is mutual, then.-

Theon distractedly bit down his lower lip: -I'd like to know the context you mean.-

Hearing the double entendre (of course Robb wanted him _also_ for sex), he pointed at Rickon, who was (thank god) distracted staring at the pictures in cereals boxes: -In every context: even in the one I can't say right now.-

Robb smirked too: -But I could tell you tomorrow, after dinner.-

Theon leaned forward, his eyes narrowed and his mouth wanting to say too many things that in that exact moment he had to keep for himself: -This means I'll have to stay the night.-

Robb shrugged: -That's not a problem, for me. Is it for you?-

Theon shook his head: -Not at all.-

-Perfect. Let me know how it goes tonight, alright? I want details.-

Theon moved away from his shopping cart until his face was right in front of Robb's: -Alright, daddy.- he said maliciously, biting down his cheek.

Robb's eyes widened at the nickname, and he rushed to grab Theon's arm and whisper in his ear: -Not in front of the kid, Thee.-

The other boy chuckled in response, saying bye to him with a wink and moving towards the cash desk. All Robb could do was watching him with narrowed eyes, as if to say "be careful", but he couldn't manage to hold back a grin.

He kept on staring at Theon's back and ass as he slowly walked away, until Rickon pulled his hand a couple times to get his attention: -What is it, little monkey?-

The little boy pointed at a cereal box with his finger: -Jon likes those, can we get them for him?-

Smiling at the way his baby brother was already worrying about what his brothers liked at only five, Robb nodded: -Of course we can. Good boy.-

 

 

Robb still felt the need and urge to keep Rickon next to him all night long: right after they both had finished their dinner, the older one had dragged the youngest one in his arms, lulling him and caressing his back until the little boy ended up falling asleep with his head on his shoulder.

Once he had put Rickon to bed, Robb walked back downstairs in the kitchen to clear the table and do the dishes, when Bran approached him: he had already learnt how to walk with his crutches just fine, the following day Robb would have given up to his extra shift to help him climb the stairs. Bran was watching his older brother scowling and with narrowed eyes, and it didn't take long for Robb to understand he was suspecting something: -Robb, is everything okay?-

Deciding it was useless to lie to him and that it would have actually made him worry even more, Robb only shrugged: -I'm just a little stressed, pup.-

-Is it because of the social worker?-

Lightly bending forward to stare into those smart eyes, Robb nodded slowly.

-Did it go bad?-

-No, love.- Robb rushed to reassure the kid with a kiss upon his cheek.

-He didn't say anything new: Jaime says everything's okay while Cersei would want everything to be not okay.-

Robb avoided talking about Rickon's situation, and he was really grateful when Bran didn't want to know more, except for: -But she can't do anything, can she?-

Robb sighed: -David says she can't.-

-And do you trust David?-

Of course he trusted David: he had never given him a good reason not to. He was so young, but he was incredibly professional and clever in his job. And he was always there for him.

-Yes.- Robb answered, and Bran shrugged: -Then it means it's all okay, doesn't it?-

Robb rested his hands on the kid's cheeks and kissed the top of his head: Bran's self-control and smartness were out of this world. He wasn't saying that just because he was his little brother: there were kids who had one amazing skill, Bran had at least four or five. And despite the thought of him growing up someday terrified him, Robb was sure he would have gone far anyway.

-What would I do without you?- he whispered to him, smiling.

Bran smiled too, not able to hug him back since he was holding onto his crutches, but he still rested his head upon Robb's chest.

-Now go watch tv or read your book, come on.- Robb decided after a while, releasing Bran and letting him go back into the living room.

Jon walked pass him right after, his eyes focused on his phone's screen (Robb had decided to give it back to him the moment he had realised that everything that happened was mostly his fault) and a pair of socks with holes in them on his feet.

-Sweetheart.- Robb called him.

Jon looked away from his phone, staring at his older brother: -Yeah?-

-It would be better if you didn't stay on your phone or laptop, before bed. Or at least, try not to do it too much.- Robb explained.

Nodding, Jon slid his phone in his pocket. That caused Robb to smile: he was happy to see Jon had understood that taking care of himself was important.

-I invited Theon over for dinner, tomorrow. I know, I should have asked you first, but...- there actually was no "but", but lucky for him, Jon nodded indifferently.

Robb checked on the time on the clock upon the wall, and decided it was time to begin the operation "relaxing Jon": -I'll go prepare your bath, okay? Why don't you go find a book to read for later? Infuse or milk?-

Jon drowned his hands in his pockets, shrugging: -An infuse's just fine.-

Nodding one last time, Robb reached for the bathroom: he carefully prepared the tub, trying to regulate the water at a normal temperature from the start, and then added some Lavender Essential Oil: the scent of lavender had helped him relaxing when he still hadn't received his kids' custody, or when he was stressed out for an exam, let alone how it all looked more romantic when he wasn't bathing alone. He had to try and take a bath with Theon, he thought.

-Jon? Come here, sweetheart.- Robb said, calling his younger brother from the top of the stairs.

Jon shyly reached for him, and he couldn't help but widening his eyes once he entered the bathroom and smelled the soft scent of lavender: -Thank you, Robb.-

Robb kissed his forehead: -Anything for my little brother.- he told him, then he left him alone to take his bath.

He came back to his room just once he had heard the bathroom door opening and closing again, sign that Jon was done: he handed him his infuse, telling him to watch out because it was still hot, and sat on the bed by his side.

-Is it better now?- he asked him.

Jon was already under the sheets, a book upturned on his lap and he was wearing a heavier pyjamas.

The teen nodded, blowing against the cup.

-Good, I'm glad. And remember, when something's wrong, don't be afraid to come and tell me: we'll work it out together.- Robb affectionately patted his knee, and stared at Jon with half of a smile upon his lips.

-I'll leave you to your book, okay? I'll come and say goodnight later, if you won't be sleeping already.-

Jon nodded: -I hope I am.-

Once he had reached downstairs, completely alone, since all three of his brothers had gone to bed, Robb considered to call Theon: he had never been what you call an excessively jealous boyfriend, and he shouldn't have been that worried about a meeting with a substitute teacher and colleague, but still he just couldn't understand how those two could talk about school at some bar, at night, in front of an alcoholic drink.

He also had to add that despite it all him and Theon, he repeated that in his head a thousand times a day but it hadn't gotten into his mind yet, _weren't together_. And it would have been sick and obsessive to call him as he was in the middle of a work conversation, because that was what Theon was doing: talking about work. Hadn't he just parked under his place in tears, thinking about how much of an asshole his ex boyfriend had been by cheating on him, barely a week before?

_You're getting paranoid._

Robb didn't even have the time to end up thinking of that, when Theon called him: Robb was assaulted by panic. Why was he calling him? Did something happen? Did that bastard try to put his hands on him?

-Theon, my darling, are you okay?- he asked him, muscles suddenly tense.

But Theon was chuckling: -Calm down, papa bear, you were the one who wanted details.-

Robb frowned: -Are you already done? It's not even half past ten!-

-We had to talk about work, it wasn't a date, silly head. And it went just fine, by the way, thanks for asking.- it was right there when a Robb realised that one of Theon's favorite hobbies was to tease him. And Robb was happy to know he was having fun with it.

-Sorry, you're right. How's he?-

Theon laughed: -He's so weird, his last name is horrible. His favorite art movements are Dadaism and post-Impressionism, which was pretty obvious since he's the reincarnation of Vincent Van Gogh.-

Robb laughed too, finding out how little he remembered of history of art, and that the book he had bought when he had took Bran at the bookstore hadn't been opened yet: -I got a book about colours, y'know?-

Theon made a small interested noise: -Oh, really?-

-Yep.-

-Watch out, I'll test you.-

Robb smiled: -I'd like you to teach me something, first.-

There was a pause.

-Are you for real, Stark?- Theon asked, melting.

-Yes.-

-I like that you care about my interests.- the illustrator confessed, and Robb could swear he was staring at the tip of his shoes, between the four small wall of his apartment.

-I don't just care, they really do fascinate me, too.- Robb replied: all of his previous boyfriends were so different from Theon. Despite how much he had loved them all, Theon was much of a simpler guy, with hobbies that went beyond people's expectations: Robb had thought many times that one of the reasons why Theon didn't talk about his family was because they had never really accepted his artistic side. Robb found it wonderful, instead: that made him look even more sexy, he was such a strong and stubborn man, who knew a thousand things and was incredibly talented in drawing.

-You're too much for me, fucking Stark.-

Robb laughed at that comment: -You'd deserve the perfect man, Theon.-

-Maybe I've already found him.-

Robb blushed, unaware that Theon, sitting on his bed with a hand clenching his own hair, was doing the exact same: something was already born between them, and that phone call was the sign that that something had started growing.

Robb didn't know exactly how long they remained talking to each other, but their conversation included many topics: from the sexier ones about the dirty things they would have done to each other the following day, to the simpler and domestic ones, such as Robb asking Theon if he wanted something in particular to eat, or if he had any kind of allergy, which was something they had never discussed about.

Once they had finally said goodnight to each other, Robb was already looking forward the following night.

As silently as he could, he climbed up the stairs and opened the door that led to Jon's room: the boy still had his reading glasses on, but the book was lying abandoned and open on his lap. The cup was upon the nightstand, empty, the light of the abat-jour still on. But Jon was sleeping so tight Robb believed not even a cannonball could have woken him up. There was such a calm and relaxed expression on his face that it made Robb almost tear up: he turned the light off, removed the glasses from Jon's face, rested the book on the nightstand and fixed the pillow so that his brother wouldn't have woken up with a stiff neck. He adjusted his sheets and kissed his forehead. Jon didn't seem to have noticed a thing.

-Sweet dreams, my little boy.- Robb whispered, almost inaudibly.

After checking on the youngest ones too, Robb went into his own room: he had hung a corkboard above his bed and he filled it with notes whenever he had something to do. He opened the nightstand drawer, he wanted to write "make a lemon cake" and "tell Blair you won't do the extra shift", when he bumped into an old picture of his parents: it was there, next to the stack of notes, and Robb didn't even know how it got there.

He took it in between his hands, sitting on the bed and not really sure on how to feel: he remembered that picture, he himself had taken it the day his parents had told him he would have had another baby brother or sister, five years ago. Testifying for that, were his mother's hand gently resting on her belly, the wedding ring shining, and his father's warm smile as he hugged his wife. How beautiful his parents were.

Robb almost laughed at the thought that there had been a time when a Rickon was smaller than he was now.

His mother was his own female version, Sansa was exactly like her when she was young, Rickon was her young, small, blue-eyed carbon copy. His father and Bran had the same facial features, but his eyes' were just like Arya's. But his parents' sensibility, empathy and yes, stubbornness too because damn yes, his parents had been stubborn in the best way possible, well they had passed all of that to Jon.

 _Don't you worry_. Robb thought.

_I'm taking care of them: they're alright. I'm alright, finally. We're all alright. I swear._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third, just a few more chapters like this (where nothing much happens) and then there’s going to be a small time-skip. 
> 
> Fourth, is there any aspect of this story you’d like me to focus more on? Or some scene you’d like me to write? It can be anything, I just really want to improve my writing skills. 
> 
> {Fifth, who do you think this substitute teacher might be?}


	29. 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really sorry for this waiting. It’s been a hard week and it’s not over yet. And the next one is going to be even worse. I hope to come up with a new chapter by Sunday, but I can’t promise you anything.  
> Don’t get me wrong, I loved writing this chapter, it was super fun! Inspiration is still here but time is not.  
> I’m soooo looking forward to write the next chapter, I can’t wait to show you that!
> 
> (Btw this chapter is 9039 words long)

Theon had been in a good mood for a few days: since Robb had told him now Jon approved their relationship, he couldn't help but feeling incredibly satisfied. Maybe that was the first time he represented an authority for somebody younger than him, and maybe that was the first time ever somebody actually listened to him: as he was talking to him, he had noticed how Jon's lips were trembling, afraid to contradict him.

It was a nice feeling: he hated kids and kids feared him, so that meant they would have left him alone or, even better, they did what he wanted.

Theon would have taken advantage of that to annoy Jon all the time, that day: the deal was not to make fun of him when they were alone, nothing was holding him back from happily making out with Robb on the couch or let some nasty words slip out of his mouth; after all, doing so he would have ended up annoying Robb too, and Robb really loved to be teased.

He just hoped Jon's room was next to his older brother's.

-Guests usually bring something, but I can't bring wine with your brothers around, can I?- Theon had asked disconsolate, that day on the phone.

Robb had chuckled: -It would be better if you don't, not just because of the kids: you drink too much, Thee.-

-I don't drink _too much_.- the man replied, fully aware that the light irritation was caused by the fact that Robb had known how to read through him like it was nothing, and not because the supposition was fake.

-Thee...-

-Okay, maybe I drink _a little_ more than I should, but I don't know what else to bring, and...-

-Thee, you can even come in your pyjamas: it's a dinner with kids.-

Theon sighed: -They won't give me the shovel talk, will they?-

Last thing he wanted were two brats at a dangerously close range telling him how bad they would have made him pay if he ever hurt Robb. Theon could only imagine the consequences: toilet paper all over his apartment, slimy substances that reminded him of _other things_ such as excrements inside his bed, tricks, traps and pitfalls, and a thousand other things only _kids_ could create.

He heard Robb chuckling: -Don't you worry: Bran's a very mature kid, I think you noticed that. Rickon is too young to know that kind of talk. And everything should be good with Jon.-

Theon sighed in relief: -Good, that's a start.-

He stared at the time on his Wacom tablet's screen: it was three in the afternoon, he had come home at lunchtime and he had gone back straight to work once again. It just couldn't turn out the right way, that damn dragon: Theon had even called Davos Seaworth, the author of the saga he was illustrating, to know if he had any kind of preference, but no.

He had to present the complete illustration by the end of the week and he was in deep shit. And if there was one thing he knew about himself, it was that the more he tried to work when he wasn't inspired, the worst it all turned out.

-Hey, since I don't have anything to bring with me, can I at least help you with dinner?- Theon suggested at some point: staying still all evening staring at an empty screen that wouldn't have filled up on his own before heading to Robb’s would have been pointless.

-You're the guest, my darling.- Theon's heart almost cried in front of such caring: not that he should have been surprised, Robb always called his brothers "sweetheart, baby and love", but knowing he had reserved a nickname for him too made him feel a nice warmth all over his body.

-I know, but I can't leave you all alone cooking for five people.- the illustrator replied, playing with the electronic pen of his tablet.

-I could have asked Jon to help me, you know?-

Theon huffed: -Please, like a kid knew how to cook.-

-He's pretty good at it, actually.- Robb said, lightly laughing.

Theon raised his eyebrows, surprised: -Seriously?-

Robb made an affirmation sound: -It was new for all of us: I was coming home late from work and the kids were hungry, he handled it.-

Jon Stark, a sixteen-year-old kid that when he was home alone in the evening with two little boys showed he had guts and started cooking?

Impossible.

-Wow, that's...- Theon started.

-Mature? Yeah, a lot. But I should have expected that, from an orphaned teen: I know there's bad blood between you two, but he's a good guy.-

-I don't doubt it, Robb.- Theon admitted: as a good observer, he had a way to comprehend that not necessarily "annoying" was a synonym of "bad person". Jon wasn't bad or mean: he was just irritating towards him, he doubted he acted the same way with his younger brothers too. The two of them, simply, barely even stood each other, but that didn't make Jon a bad person. Theon had loved Ramsay with all his heart, but that didn't mean Ramsay had been good to him, at all.

-I tell him the same thing about you dear, you know.- Robb hurried to add, chuckling.

-I don't doubt this either.-

-And you're right.-

Theon tried to suppress a smile by biting down his lower lip: it was during cute and normal conversations such as that one that he forgot Robb lived with three nightmares. It was like all three of them represented an obstacle to overcome: the little boy (Theon's miserable childhood), Bran (when real problems had started showing up) and Jon (Theon starting high school and throwing himself deep inside the end of the world all by himself.)

Robb was something like the final goal of it all: get through those obstacles and you can have the man of your dreams. A little like that saying that went like "if you want to look good, you have to suffer a little", just that Theon liked to add "and if you want to be with Robb, you have to sacrifice a little".

-So, can I come and help you or not?- he insisted, starting to scribble on the screen of his tablet: the only drawing in it was the sketch of a dragon erased a thousand times.

Robb sighed, finally giving up: -Alright: come by at six, will you?-

Happy they had found a compromise, Theon smiled widely: -Sure. See you later.-

-See you later, my darling.-

Theon blushed once again at the nickname, but he knew if he didn't answer Robb would have noticed that, and Theon really wanted to tease him right now, not softening him.

-I'll have to find a nickname for you too, I guess.- he said, stopping scribbling on the screen.

NoThe other man whistled: -I can't wait.-

-Idiot.-

-Uhm, pretty on spot, I'd say.-

Theon rolled his eyes, biting the knuckles of his right hand to hold back a laugh: Robb might have had three kids to look after, but he joked like a middle schooler.

-You're a prick.- he exclaimed, shaking his head with exasperation.

-I like that too, but it's too rude, you can't say that in front of the kids.-

-Robb, for the love of god, shut up.- Theon had left a laugh escape his mouth at that point, even though he had to admit that the awareness of having to watch his mouth was something he hadn't considered yet: dialectically talking, Theon was a crude dude. It was one of the reasons why he would have never had kids (that and the fact he hated little brats, let alone the ones who looked like him and wouldn't have left him alone for at least eighteen years), because their first word would have probably been "fuck" or "holy shit".

-See you later.- Theon could almost see the smile on Robb's lips as the redhead pronounced those words. He smiled too: -See you later, handsome-

-There, now that's better.-

With one last laugh, trying not to call him idiot again, Theon hung up only to regret that a second later: the screen of his tablet was staring at him straight in the eye, full of useless scribbles, none of those that actually looked like a dragon.

He was about to grab his pen once again, throw it against the screen and rip his hair out of his head, but fortunately the squeaky ring of his bell stopped him: -Hey Theon, let me in?-

Daario's voice in the hallways was perfectly audible from inside the room: Theon wondered if his neighbours ever heard him just as clearly, all the times he had sex with Robb. 

Faking irritation (stopping from staring that tablet had been the best thing of the whole day), he reached for the door: -You know you're always welcome here, but only when you warn me first.- he exclaimed, grabbing the doorknob and opening the door.

Expecting to find Daario and Daario only in front of him, ready to tell him about his day with Daenerys (not that he complained, he did the same thing with him), Theon jumped victim of the utter terror, when the biggest Doberman he had ever seen started barking wildly towards him.

Daario was already struggling with holding the huge dog, and once the other two (a fucking Rottweiler and a fucking Boxer) imitated their canine mate, Theon really feared he could have ended up losing his grip and unleash them to him.

-Shhh, quiet Drogon!- said Daario, desperate, but at the sound of his name, all the colossal dog did was showing his sharp teeth and growling menacingly.

-Jesus Christ, Daario!- Theon hissed, not even able to close the door in his friend's face because the three dogs had already entered the house, and there was no way ever that Theon would have tried do push them away.

-Why did you bring carnivore horses in my house?!-

Theon was sure that dear sweet Drogon, as big as he was, could have swallowed Robb's youngest brother with just one bite.

-Daenerys left them at my care for a day!- Daario exclaimed, more hysteric than happy, as Theon was this close to start crying in fear.

-If you think about it, it's good!- Daario added right after, raising a finger.

-And how?!- Theon yelled, regretting all that once the dogs started barking more noisily and angrily.

-Come on Rhaegal, you're usually the quietest one!- Daario mumbled, maybe to the Boxer, then went back to staring at Theon: -Daenerys loves her dog more than anything else in the world, and she left them to _me_! That's good, isn't it?-

-Stop gesturing and hold those fucking leashes with both your hands!- Theon stepped a lot back, until he reached for his bed at the end of the room.

-Come on, can I come in?-

Theon's eyes widened at the sound of that request, sure that Daario had lost his mind: okay, they had specifically decided they had become friends with time, but being friends didn't mean to let three dogs with teeth as sharp as a dragon's get inside your house.

-Leave, Daario!- he exclaimed.

-Please, you know my place's too far from Daenerys', they won't fit in the car!-

-And they should stay at my place then?!-

-They won't even touch you if you don't stare at them, I swear!-

Theon wanted to slap him: if it hadn't been for the monsters right in front of him, he would have probably did that. He newly observed the enormous black Doberman: _barking dogs seldom but because no dog has teeth like this dude,_ he thought.

-Please, Daenerys said that if I survive the day without a scratch we're going to her place, Saturday after dinner!-

 _Your woman is completely crazy_ Theon wanted to say, but in the end, for some unknown specific reason, he ended up gesturing him to get inside: maybe he had been rushed by a wave of compassion, or maybe he was just hoping that Mr Drogon could have eaten him or his tablet pen, so that he could have had a valid excuse to tell Bronn.

Daario cautiously entered the apartment, carefully resting the dogs' leashes on the ground. The beasts had stopped barking, but they were looking around in suspicion and with their ears up.

The Boxer, of which Theon had already forgot the name, didn't waste no more time and settled on the couch, drooling so much it could fill a whole river. Although, Theon didn't seem to own enough guts to send him away.

Drogon and the Rottweiler started sniffing everything near them, and Theon rushed to grab a pair of beers from his fridge, before the two dogs could get there: Robb was right, Theon definitely drank too much, but that was an understandable occasion.

-Tell me something, Daario, so I can distract myself.- he begged, sitting on the table and avoiding the best he could to look to his right, where the three dogs were wandering.

-All good with Daenerys... I think. Maybe I'll even manage to fuck her.- Daario said, hopeful.

Theon had never had sex nor had any relationship with a woman, and from what Daario had told him, Daenerys looked like a confident, independent, smart and strong girl. All the opposite of Theon, in short. That was why the illustrator had no clue of what she wanted to do with his friend: sure, it was obvious that she was returning his feelings, but if Theon, recognising how hot Daario was, would have given him his ass right on the very first date (of course only if they had never met before and if Robb didn't exist), what would she have done instead? 

Maybe she would have let him wait, showing him he wasn't the only one in control. Or that he wasn't in control at all and that was it.

-Good for you, mate.- he said, trembling once one of the dogs stared waddling lazily towards them.

For Theon's joy, it stopped halfway and plopped down on the floor.

-What about you? What about Robb and his beloved little brothers?- Daario said, keeping an eye on the dogs: the Boxer had fallen asleep on the couch and the Rottweiler on the carpet was about to do the same. But the enormous Doberman was still vigilant and, in Theon's opinion, angry.

-I'm having dinner with them, tonight.-

Daario's eyes widened, trying not to laugh: -Even with Jon and the kids?-

Theon nodded, recognising the absurdity of it all: never in his life Theon would have thought he could have sat at the same table with his "boyfriend" and a bunch of kids. It was like being married and with sons, with the only exception that Theon would have never had children because he didn't want them.

-I found Jon at the park, yesterday morning: can you believe he skipped school?!- Theon exclaimed, but Daario looked everything but not surprised: -Every teen has skipped school at least once in his life.-

-But Jon is such a nerd!-

-Well, maybe he decided to change something.-

-Impossible: why being alone, otherwise? He _does_ have friends, why wasn't he with them?-

Theon had skipped classes alone too: that was because Theon didn't have friends and everybody picked on him at school, after what had happened on the second year.

But Jon did have friends, he had the stupid and thin boy, the chubby one with the cute face and Grenn, the only one Theon remembered the name because he was the only guy out of twenty students who knew how to use a pencil. And then there was the redhead, Ygritte or whatever her name was, who was probably his girlfriend.

-Why do you even care? I thought you didn't like him.- Daario asked him, taking a long sip of his beer.

Theon held his breath: of course he didn't like Jon, he hadn't told him all that just because he really wanted to get along nicely with him. He had made it very clear that he was doing that for Robb and Robb only.

Although, Daario did have a point: why was he worrying so much about Jon? First he thought his parents didn't care about him (something that he would have preferred way more than what the reality really was), and now? Now he was wondering why Jon had taken a walk at the park all alone instead of going to school.

-Are you worried about him, Theon?- Daario teased him, when Theon couldn't give an answer to his previous question.

The illustrator got defensive: -Absolutely not! But could you imagine how bad Robb would feel if something happened to him?-

Daario shook his head, grinning: -You really got it bas, don't you?-

-So what? He's nice to me.-

Daario chuckled: -Okay, you've been talking about Robb and Jon for days: how about the other two?-

Theon huffed: the truth was that he didn't know what to think about the other two. Not that he liked them, but they were little kids.

-Bran is weird. When he's not reading your mind he's reading books in his room. Maybe that's because he really can't do that much, with his leg in that cast.- he explained.

-And what do you think about him?- Daario asked, interested: Theon talking about kids was new. Under normal circumstances, the illustrator tired as much as he could to change the subject, because talking about it was too unpleasant: he just couldn't not imagine the prototype of brat he disgusted when he did so, but he had to admit that talking about a specific child was a little bit easier.

-He's a quiet kid, to be honest. Robb says he's super smart but he just looks weird, to me. Sure, if you talk to him you'd never believe he's only then, but he's still a kid.-

-Are you just telling me you don't dislike him so much?- Daario was giving him that obnoxious grin and Theon rolled his eyes.

-I'm telling you he's the less detestable kid of the family. The youngest one, for example, I would have already sent him in adoption if I had been Robb.-

At that point, Daario's smile disappeared from his face, and he didn't think twice to scold him with a loud: -Theon!-

-What? He's five, I don't even remember his name but I do know he yells too much and he just can't stay still: he's unbearable!- Theon exclaimed, unnecessarily trying to justify himself.

-He's a little boy who just lost his mom and dad, it's already a lot that he's not traumatised!- Daario yelled, to accuse him right after: -You're so insensitive, at times!-

In response, Theon rolled his eyes: -I don't like kids, D.-

-I get that, but don't wish him such a thing, T: he's so young, he needs his older brother.-

Theon's eyebrow raised: whenever he made insolent comments on little kids, Daario usually chuckled or huffed, why did it have to be different now?

-Why are you so upset about it?!- he snapped, earning a dirty look in response.

-Because what you said was cruel, dude! A five-year-old little boy with no parents, Theon, and you'd want his older brother to abandon him?-

Theon still couldn't understand why so much anger: if only Daario had known how many worse things he had heard saying about himself.

And then, he wasn't wishing the kid a thing: he had just said that he himself would have never been able to look after such a kid, unlike Robb.

 _Obviously_ that kid didn't deserve to remain alone, but there was no need to get so mad about something he had said just for talking.

Maron always yelled at him that the following time they would have seen each other, it would have been at the mortuary, and you can be sure he was dead serious.

-Okay, let's just change the subject.- Theon mumbled, and for the first time in a while, Daario agreed with him: -Daenerys told me Viserys got Ramsay a cat.-

-What the fuck, Ramsay doesn't even like cats!-

-You still think about him?!-

-Actually, I was starting to stop but if you keep rubbing it in my face how do you expect me to heal?!-

-You talk about it as if it's a drug!-

-Well, maybe it was!-

And it was up to the Rottweiler's barking to stop the two men from yelling: it stood up from the floor and threateningly started walking towards Theon.  

-No, no, Viserion, it's okay.- Daario said softly, miraculously managing to shut the enormous dog up.

-What's his name again?!- Theon asked, who had meanwhile jumped upon the table, risking to spill his beer on his tablet.

-Yeah, she named her dogs after the people she cares about...- Daario answered, kneeling down to pet the dog behind his ears.

 _You woman is completely crazy_ Theon though again, but he kept it for himself, because something was telling him that the huge Doberman could have somehow understood his words and gone for his throat.

Daario decided it was time to muster the dogs and leave, much to Theon's joy: once his friend had grabbed all the leashes (Drogon didn't really look happy to follow someone who wasn't his owner), Theon jumped back off the table, scratching his nape: -By the way, me and Jon promised to act nicely when Robb's with us. And Bran's a quiet kid, like I said.-

Daario nodded, opening the door and almost falling to the ground when the dogs rushed outside the apartment: he pulled them back with a shove, and Theon wondered how much courage he had to have to do such a risky move.

-What about the little guy?-

The illustrator shrugged: -He needs attentions, and that's understandable. He will surely need them from Robb, not me. And then, he's really young, he'll go to sleep early, he shouldn't be a problem.-

-Uhm, I see you're starting to get it. Call me if something goes wrong, okay?-

Theon nodded: -Will do. But now get out of my sight and don't you ever come back if you're not alone.-

He didn't even give him the time to answer him and shut the door on his face. After all that, he still hadn't found the inspiration for that motherfucking dragon.

Theon decided he would have never got to do anything good with rage, and he said that some tv would have been helpful: it was all useless. He couldn't even sit on the couch, because that damn Boxer had decided to defecate on it.

He slapped a hand on his forehead: _If I won't have sex tonight I'll explode._

 

 

It was Jon to open the door to him, when Theon rang the bell: the illustrator was a little disappointed, he would have wanted a comforting kiss after the horrible day he just had, and finding the curly hair of the most irritating kid on earth in front of him wasn't helping at all.

He didn't know exactly what he had hated about Jon at first sight, let's just say it was all a matter of sixth sense: too bad that, the more the days went on, the more Theon admitted he was right.

He gave Jon a warning look, as if to tell him "remember what we talked about", and fortunately the boy understood him immediately: -Good evening, Mr Greyjoy. Get in, Robb's here.-

He said out loud.

Theon made his way inside the house, whispering softly: -I told you to call me Theon.-

Jon rolled his eyes, speaking just as quietly: -One thing at a time.-

Theon gave him that. He turned around, entering the living room, and the first thing he saw was Robb's back in front of the stairs: facing him, Bran was trying the best he could to climb down the stairs on his own with his crutches.

-Slowly, buddy.- the older brother said softly, extending his arms, ready to catch the kid if he stumbled.

After Bran managed to climb down the very little steps he had left, Robb hugged him with a wide smile on his face, terribly similar to Jon's, who had meanwhile started clapping his hands.

-Good job, Bran!- Robb congratulated him, popping a loud kiss on top of the kid's brown hair.

Embarrassed, Theon looked away.

-Robb, Mr Greyjoy's here.- Jon mumbled, moving away from his teacher and approaching his younger brother to compliment him as well.

Robb turned around, his big blue eyes shining bright, and that wide smile still on his beautiful face: -Well, hi there!-

His purpose was to give him one simple welcome kiss, but Theon couldn't resist the temptation of bothering Jon: he caressed the red haired man's side with one hand, as the other one rested on his arm and his tongue ventured inside Robb's mouth.

Theon opened one eye, noticing how Bran was looking away and Jon's eyes were yelling at him something like "seriously?".

-Okay okay.- Robb said while smiling, a hint of embarrassment in his voice and a soft shade of red on his cheeks, as he moved away from Theon's lips.

-Jon, could you check on Rickon and bring him here? I'm afraid he might have fallen back asleep, he woke up from his nap more tired than before.- he suggested, and Jon was more than happy to obey.

Meanwhile, Bran had sat on the couch and opened a book of which he had read only a few pages.

-So, handsome.- Theon said, grabbing Robb's hands.

-What's for dinner?-

Robb grinned and shrugged: -I know how little you like fancy things, and I don't want you to cook anything complicated, since you're the guest in here. I thought about making burgers.-

Theon smiled: that was an incredibly domestic dinner. Simple, but cute. Quick to cook, not exactly the kind of food you would have eaten on your first date. But Theon and Robb had eaten hot dogs, on their first date. And the less things were fancy and exaggerated, the more Theon felt comfortable: in the end it hadn't been thanks to all the fancy restaurants Ramsay had brought him for their anniversary, if he had fallen in love with him.

Theon had fallen in love with Ramsay because when they were alone they spent time teasing each other, kissing and cuddling. And talking.

-I...- Theon started, but he stopped. He what?

-...adore you!- he added, trying to masquerade the embarrassment by making the sentence sound more tragic as possible, letting himself fall against Robb's chest.

-I'll go wash my hands.- he announced, kissing the redhead on his cheek and climbing up the stairs, avoiding to look at Robb in the face: he probably didn't notice it, but Theon needed to wash his face for a moment.

With Daario or any other friend of his, Theon would have really said that. I love you, he would have said it. Because in the end he was only joking, you didn't love someone just because he was making you burgers for dinner. But anyway, even if joking, telling "I love you" to someone you didn't really know well and who still wasn't your actual partner, especially in front of his little brother slash adoptive son, was something to avoid.

Once he had reached upstairs, the nearest door to Robb's room opened up, and Jon came out in the hallway with the youngest boy in his arms.

That scene impressed Theon more than it should have, not that Theon imagined such a scene could impress him at all: even after finding out Theon had two other younger brothers and sisters apart from Jon (which didn't make Jon the youngest one in the family, like he had always thought), Theon had mainly focused on the fact that only Robb had to take care of the littlest boys. Because in the end Jon had remained for Theon what he had been for him the first time he had seen him: a kid.

But now, seeing him with a little boy in his arms, his dark hair falling on his face as he pushed them away with a shake of his head because he was unable to use his hands, and an exhausted face, Jon not only looked older to Theon, but he even reminded him of Robb.

-You looking for the bathroom?- the boy asked shyly, when their eyes met.

He didn't have a reason to be nice to him, Robb wasn't around, but Theon guessed he was too tired to argue.

He nodded.

-Down the hall.- Jon pointed at the farther door with a gesture of his head, to which Theon responded with another gesture.

_When Robb's at work, it's up to him to take care of the little brats._

Theon got in the bathroom, staring at his reflection in the mirror: he had to admit he would have never been able to handle such a thing. It was the first time he saw the kid, Rickon or whatever, silent and calm, and Robb had told him many times what kind of "little devil" he was.

He washed his hands and face, and when he got back downstairs he found Robb pressing kisses on Rickon's face, still in Jon's arms, and tickling his sides: -Come on, sweetie, no more napping.-

He said, so that Jon could add: -If you sleep now you won't be able to sleep tonight, and we've got school tomorrow.-

-And you'll end up falling asleep during the story time.- Bran pointed out.

Theon realized he was feeling uncomfortable: what did he have to do with all that? What did Robb want from him? Their family was already complete.

Lightly turning around, Robb saw Theon had come back: he approached him while smiling, as he always did, and rested a hand on his back, winking at him.

-We're going to start making dinner: why don't you play a game? So the little boy here can wake up a bit.-

-Alright, let's play Scrabble Junior, alright little man?- Jon said, trying to make that sound exciting enough.

Robb smiled at his brother, probably because he appreciated that Jon had chosen and educative game and not the classic hide and seek, while the kid nodded: -As long as I don't have to write "banana".-

After a general laugh that Theon didn't understand, the two adults moved to the kitchen:

-My darling.-

Theon felt Robb's arms around his body and his lips on his cheek. He blushed violently when he heard the word "mine".

-Come on, tell me what I have to do.-

Robb's hand went down to pat his ass: -Why don't you set the table? Tablecloth's in the first drawer, napkins in the second one along with cutlery. Plates and glasses are up here.-

Robb turned the stove on, and Theon didn't waste any time and opened the drawer: the first tablecloth to come under his eyes was red with white squares, maybe too domestic and different from the ones Theon owned, all of them stained with wine.

-Are you okay with sitting tabletop? The boys are used to their spots, Rickon likes to sit next to me. And then me always makes a mess when eating, I have to watch him.-

Theon realized Robb had to be nervous just as much as he was about that dinner, and despite how much he would have liked to sit next to Robb and not having a total view of the Stark family, he had to nod: -No problem.-

He pecked his lips, grabbing a couple of dishes. Robb had started cooking the meat.

-Sauces are in the fridge, grab juice too: my little boy likes it.- Robb explained, his eyes steady on the stove.

-Who the hell eats all this mustard?- Theon exclaimed when, opening the fridge, he saw the sauce jar half empty.

-Uhm let's see.- Robb said, waving the spatula: -I hate it, about ninety per cent of kids does too... there's only one person left.-

Theon rolled his eyes: -And then you criticize me for liking mustard.-

-I criticize both of you, in fact.-

Raising his eyebrows at the thought that he had something in common with Jon, Theon pushed Robb against the counter, away from the stove, and passionately kissed him on the lips: that was something him and Jon could have never have had in common. 

-How you doing? Better than yesterday?- he asked, pulling away from the kiss and caressing Robb's arms and shoulders: he had had an appointment with the social worker, and it didn't seem to have gone well. Theon hadn't asked him how he was until now, but just because he thought it was better to talk about it in person and not on the phone.

Robb nodded: -A little, yes.-

Theon kissed his jaw: -I swear I'll make you relax real good, mark my words.-

-Will you use the same method you used with many others?- the other man teased him, and Theon couldn't help but hitting him on his chest.

-Even if I did, know that nobody ever complained.-

-I don't doubt it: that pretty mouth of yours knows how to make miracles, when it's not busy saying bullshits.-

-Go check on the burgers, before your faces gets in the pan too.-

Robb shook his head, going back to his place in front of the stove; Theon grabbed the sauces from the fridge, a Mexican spicy-looking one too.

-Is it safe to have spicy sauces in a house full of kids?- Theon asked, not that he really cared, it was pretty obvious that little Rickon could have never reached that high on the fridge at only five, unless he had climbed on a chair, something that Robb had certainly forbidden him.

Although, he had to admit that seeing one of the kids confusing spicy sauce with ketchup would have been quite a scene.

Robb shrugged: -We all like it actually, even Bran. Rickon hasn't tried it yet.- he said.

Right after that, his face seemed to brighten up, as if he had the best idea: -I'll let him have a taste, later.-

Theon avoided telling him that was a horrible idea, because in the end, he was the one who didn't know a thing about kids.

He could hear the laugh of Robb's brothers from the living room, and the sizzling of the meat on the stove just couldn't overcome it: there was too much happiness in that house to realize the fragile situation those four brothers were going through.

They were keeping on like nothing was happening, Theon could have never imagined Jon had lost his parents, if it hadn't been for the small detail of the school bully: those boys were fine, indeed, super fine, because Robb knew how to take care of them. But doing so, Robb had stopped taking care of himself: how many times had been since the last time he had sex with someone? One and a half? More?

Theon had to take care of him.

Once dinner was ready and Robb's brothers had sat at the table, Theon almost felt sick: it was the first time he saw them all, _them all_ , so close, doing something totally normal.

He was sitting tabletop, so he could see them all perfectly: Robb and Rickon were too much alike, if Theon had thought Robb's eyes were one of a kind, he had to admit he had been wrong all along. Bran and Jon had the same pair of brown eyes, but that was the only thing they shared, apart from something incredibly weird that characterized them both, something Theon still hadn't figured out.

First thing Robb did was getting some Mexican sauce in one of the French fires and handing it to Rickon, reminding him to eat slowly and spit it and then drink water in case he didn't like it.

Jon had scowled and bit his lips, staring at the kid's movements, not really ready to face the yells and cries that would have followed if Rickon didn't like the sauce, something that seemed to be willing to happen real soon.

With horror, Theon realized he had his same face.

Robb had Rickon's glass in one hand, ready to hand it to him in case of emergency, as the little boy chewed and had eyes all over him.

-I like it!- he exclaimed in the end, a big smile on his face.

-He likes it?!- Theon and Jon yelled in response, blushing right after.

-Aw, my baby likes spicy sauce! Aren't you the sweetest boy in the world?- Robb have Rickon the umpteenth kiss on the cheek, while Bran frowned: -You look like an old lady, Robb.-

Theon almost let a smile escape his lips.

The redhead looked at him, pouting: -I might be a lady but I'm definitely not old.-

Jon risked to choke with his burger and Theon was that close to spit the water he was drinking: how could it be that one way or another they always seemed to have the same reactions?

Not that it meant anything: what Robb had said was funny. Wasn't it?

-Before one of you dies.- Robb said, back to his serious tone.

-Let's talk about something else: Thee, how's Miss Harris' substitute teacher?-

Theon took a deep breath to calm down: if he thought about that carrot-haired skyscraper he felt like laughing more.

-Students will certainly like him more than Miss Harris.- he answered.

-It's not that hard...-

Jon had only whispered, but in that moment everybody had stopped talking, and his words sounded clear.

Blushing, the boy raised his eyebrows, and Robb added: -She kept on flirting with me for ages, d'you remember?-

-Wait what?!- Theon opened his eyes wide: he had never really liked Miss Harris, maybe apart from all the coffees she had offered him to spend a little more time with him in her office, but now he had found out that bitch whose glasses were bigger than her body and who kept on stuffing brushes in her hair had flirted with his man, she was going straight in his bad books.

-Yeah but ages ago.- Robb said nonchalantly.

-Now she's all over the moon for you.-

-And there was no doubt about that.- Theon exclaimed.

Rickon started laughing and Theon guessed that wasn't the right time to say "what the fuck did that bitch want from you?!"

-Anyway, the substitute's an okay guy.- of all the things he could have said, Theon decided to talk about school and to talk to Jon.

-I think you'll like him. He's weird, but in a good way.-

Jon was staring at him with suspicious eyes: what? They had decided to play nice when Robb was around, hadn't they?

-Well, we'll see that tomorrow, won't we?- Jon said, struggling to look calm. Actually, only Theon noticed he was struggling: the two of them knew their conversation was purely fake, but the other ones believed they were starting to get along. Something that, frankly, would have never happened.

-Uhm, what are we doing tomorrow at school?- Jon had felt Robb's eyes in him and kept on talking.

Theon shrugged: -Cartoons proportions, like I had already told you. Even if I think the new teacher will make you do all those bu... silly things to get to remember your names. You know "what's your name, where are you from, what do you like to do".-

It was so hard to sit on a table with kids: he couldn't even talk like he usually did.

-How's this illustration class going, guys? Do students like it?- Robb asked, pouring Rickon a glass of water.

Theon didn't really know what to say: -I'm not that sure.-

Jon shrugged: -Actually people seemed to have had fun after the second class. Apart form Ygritte, but she's strange.-

-Oh your... friend.- Theon bit his tongue at Jon's dirty look: despite how much he would have liked to annoy him, that would have led to a fight and it was no time or place to do so.

-That's her, isn't she? Or is she that blonde girl who always chews a bubblegum?- he tried to correct himself.

Jon nodded: -She's the girl Miss Harris scolded the first day because she wasn't listening.-

-Jojen gets scolded a lot too.- Bran mumbled.

-That is because Jojen likes to make teachers go crazy, love.- Robb replied.

-Do you remember that time when I had to come and pick you up because you weren't feeling good and he had left his class without a warning to come and see you? I could hear the teacher yelling from the hall.-

Jon chuckled: he probably knew the so called kid, Jojen.

-Rickon, what did they read you today at school?- the teen asked, so that the kid could stop messing his face with ketchup: Robb was right, he was really a disaster when eating.

-Matilda!- the kid yelled and everybody huffed and rolled their eyes.

Theon frowned: why were they complaining? If there was a book (and movie, despite how different it was from the original) he loved when he was young, that was Matilda.

-Why are you huffing? Matilda is a beautiful book, Roald Dahl's a genius!- he exclaimed, as Robb ran a hand through his face.

-Rickon forces us to watch the movie at least once a week, I have read him the book at least thirty times this year!-

Theon laughed: -So? I probably read it a hundred times.-

-I will never watch that movie with you, just so you know.-

Theon huffed, folding his arms: -You're a pain: the characters of that book have been one of the very first drawings I made after I got my first drawing tablet!-

At the word "drawings", the little guy's eyes lit up: -You draw?- he asked him, curious.

Robb caressed his hair and thankfully answered for Theon: -Yeah, puppy. Theon's an illustrator: he draws for books.-

-Can you show me some, please?-

Theon had to admit that, as weird as it looked, he was impressed to hear a little brat say "please". But it was also weird that he was so interested to see his works.

If he hadn't been Robb's little brother he would have ignored him. Instead, he got up from the chair the moment Robb said to Rickon: -Love, Theon's eating now.-

-It won't take long.- the illustrator said, kneeling down and grabbing his phone: it was the first time he was so close to a kid and he was terrified.

He showed Rickon a drawing of the teacher of the book during the scene of the chocolate cake, and the kid was as happy as the movies showed children own Christmas morning: -That's how I imagined her!-

-Robb, little guy here has a good taste.- Theon said. He didn't mean that, but he had told Robb he would have tried to stand it all and he would have.

The rest of dinner was quiet until Rickon started asking question about everything and Robb answered patiently all the time: -Why do I have to go to sleep before you all?-

-Because you're young, love, you need to sleep.-

-Colin is my age and he already has white hair!-

-My love, I already told you that: Colin was born like that. He's albino.-

And a thousand other things Theon had already forgot.

Something that surprised him was the way everybody helped with clearing the table once they were finished: it didn't take long for all the plates to be in the sink and Robb decided it was time for the youngest one to go to sleep.

If Theon had thought of what could have happened if Robb had left the room (and that meant him and Jon would have stayed alone, since Bran had already left to go read in the living room), Jon seemed to be thinking the same thing: -Don't worry, I got this.- he said, scooping Rickon up.

-You sure?- Robb asked him, biting down his lower lip.

Jon smiled: -Sure: I already have a story to tell him.-

Seeing the little boy's happy face, Robb extended his arms: -Let me kiss him goodnight first.-

Hugging the kid while he was still in Jon's arms and showering his face with sweet kisses (what was so good with that? Kissing Theon wasn't as good?), Robb told him to sleep well and that they would have seen each other the following morning.

-How is it going?- the redhead asked Theon, once Jon and Rickon had left the room.

-Pretty good.- he answered, honest.

-You've been really kind to show Rickon your drawings. I think he likes you.- Robb winked at him and moved closer, caressing his shoulders.

-Bran told me Rickon likes more or less everyone.- Theon said.

-And when did he tell you?-

-When you were busy talking with charming Dr Martell.- Theon said, folding his arms.

Robb was exasperated: -Are you jealous of Oberyn?!-

-Why should I be jealous of a charming man with a medicine degree, and that you are calling by name?!- the illustrator replied, making Robb laugh: -There's nothing between me and Oberyn.- he reassured him.

Bran had also said Obreyn and Robb knew each because of university and then, as he had told Robb at the supermarket, not everyone was gay.

_But not everyone is straight either._

Who knows how many people of different sexual orientations could have landed their eyes on Robb: if Oberyn wasn't gay, he surely was bi or pan.

-You better. Otherwise you won't get the best blowjob of your life, tonight.-

Robb whispered to his lips: -You're so modest tonight.-

And then they kissed. Out of nowhere. In the middle of a half discussion. And Theon liked that because it made all look more intimate: when he fought with Ramsay, Ramsay yelled and so did Theon, it had never happened that, while being wrong, his boyfriend made him open his eyes with a joke. And fuck, now that Robb was there with him he had to stop thinking about Ramsay.

They stayed making out like teens until Jon arrived back in the kitchen, grabbing a green cup from the shelf: -Robb, I'll make myself an infuse and then I'll go get some rest.- the boy said once his brother had pulled away from the kiss, his cheeks colored pink.

-Go to bed, I'll bring it to you: you've done too much for me tonight, thank you.- he told his little brother, pulling him into a hug and kissing his forehead.

Theon couldn't understand how a kid who skipped school could also go to sleep at the same time of his five year old brother, but he didn't ask any question: again, he did have no say in that.

Jon nodded, thanking his brother and disappearing once again.

Theon kissed Robb on his shoulder once he had started preparing the infuse: so that was what being a parent was like? Being constantly at the stove? His father never did that.

Bran was still reading in the living room: the book was too long for a ten year old to read.

-Hey, I'll take this to Jon, wait for me.- Robb gently whispered to his ear.

Theon nodded, saying the first thing that came to his mind: -I'll talk with Bran.-

He didn't know why he had said that, but Robb's warm smile made impossible for him to take it back: -Careful, he's smarter than he seems.-

But Theon ignored him.

-Hey Bran.- he told him, sitting on the couch.

The child looked up and gave a slight "uhm?"

-What are you reading? - Theon asked the logical question: that book was almost bigger than him.

Bran took the book from his knees and held it up so that Theon could read the cover: well wow.  Theon's eyes widened so much that he could almost swear he heard his eye sockets creak, because in that family, everything happened through a lot of damned coincidences.

-No way! - he exclaimed, mentally reading about a thousand times the name of the author of the book, to make sure he wasn't wrong.

-Do you know him?- Bran said timidly.

-If I know him?! Boy, I work with Davos Seaworth! -

Was it ridiculous: was Bran Stark, Robb Stark's younger brother, one of the reasons why Theon could afford to live in his own apartment?

Was Bran Stark familiar with Theon's work before Theon and Robb met?!

-So you did the illustrations in the book?  They are beautiful! - the boy exclaimed, his eyes sparkling in the same way as Rickon's just before.

Theon did not respond to the compliment: -Are you still on the fifth novel? You don't know what awaits you, my dear.-

-Don't tell me anything! - Bran shouted.

-No, one thing, tell me: when will the last book be released? -

Theon shrugged: he was an illustrator and had deadlines, yet a book was not only made up of drawings.

-I don't know: I have almost finished the illustrations, I believe that by January 2019 it will already be in bookstores.- he answered.

-So you already know how it goes?- Bran asked him, curious, and he nodded.

It was absurd: he was talking about a book definitely not for children with a child.

\- Is the end good? -

-You said you didn't want any spoiler or am I wrong? -

-Yes but...-

Theon shook his head, finding himself kinder than expected: -First you get to the end of that: you'll have some good ones, to see.-

Bran shrugged: -Yes, but it won't take long.-

Theon looked at the book: at a guess, Bran had read three or four chapters.  And the book was huge.

\- You just started it, how do you ...-

-I read a lot.-

Theon already knew it: Robb had told him about it and the few times that Theon had seen Bran he was reading.  Even Theon liked to read, but he would never have been able to do it that much: -But do you ever get tired? -

-How can I get tired if I don't even move that much?- Bran pointed to the cast with a nod of his head.

Theon had also wore the cast to his right arm once, and it had been a tragedy: he could not draw for weeks.  Bran had told him that he had hurt himself during a soccer game, who knows how long he was not playing it.

Not being able to draw had been terrible for him: he was sixteen and it was his only remedy against stress.  He had too much pressure on him, constantly, and above all, he was alone.  And his art couldn't help him that time.  It was awful.  Maybe, one day, he would have told Bran that story.  But not that night.

 

 

 

-You really made a good impression with the boys.-

Robb had just put Bran to sleep: he and Theon had retreated to the redhead's room, and the illustrator just wanted to start the plan that had led him to be there that night: to distract Robb.

-Shh, no talking about me now.- he blew against his lips.

-Take off your clothes and lie down on the bed.-

Theon rubbed his hips against Robb's, kissing him on the lips.

It was nice, finally, to be alone: not that dinner had gone bad, far from it, Theon had expected to fight with Jon again, despite their agreement.  He believed that Rickon would have made him go mad, and yes, he had made him go mad with all those questions, but in the end all it took was showing him a drawing to silence him.

But now it was just him and Robb.  And it was time to fuck.

Robb began to undress before him: Theon doubted that with three kids to look after Robb could still have a way to go to the gym, but nevertheless, his body seemed perfect to him anyway.

Because Robb was perfect.  Under every aspect.

He watched him lie on the bed, and then their eyes met: -Shit, you're so beautiful.- Theon swore, hurriedly removing his shirt.

Once he too was completely naked, he arched over Robb, kissing him chastely on the lips: the erection of the redhead immediately began to press against his body, causing Theon to become aroused in turn.

Robb reached out to caress his penis, but Theon stopped him, interrupting the kiss and whispering to him: -Ah ah: tonight you're not doing anything. Stay here and relax .-

And with that, Theon took the lube from the drawer and settled himself on Robb's lap: he was fully aware that Robb liked being inside him, and Theon liked to feel Robb inside him.

But if there was a beautiful thing about sex, it was that it could be done in a thousand ways.

He wetted his fingers as he and Robb looked straight at each other: Robb's eyes widened as Theon slipped two fingers into his own ass.

The illustrator smiled: -What is it, you think I never did it before? - he teased.

-You think I never did this thinking of you? -

When Robb had left his house because Jon had called him a few weeks ago, Theon had been left alone with an erection.  That had been the first of several times that Theon had masturbated thinking of Robb.

They had sex sweetly that night, and not wildly as usual: Robb needed to think of nothing and relax, so Theon rode his penis calmly, speeding up slowly.

It was a little like ... making love for the first time.

But that wasn't love. It wasn't yet. Yet.  It wasn't yet.

_Will it ever become?_

Reaching both orgasms, Theon and Robb exchanged a kiss made of sighs: the illustrator laid down beside Robb, sweat sticking his body to the mattress.

 -Have you been distracted?- Theon asked Robb, between breaths.

 -Not enough, you know?- Joked the redhead, turning to nibble at his ear.

Theon rolled his eyes: -You're a dickhead.- he exclaimed.

They had sex two more times that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention I missed writing from Theon’s POV?
> 
> It’s late, I’m tired, I have a test tomorrow and I don’t remember anything of what I studied. I’ll correct the chapter another time.


	30. 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!!  
> Okay, now that I have your attention: if some of you is from uk or actually knows this, could you please explain me in the comments how a high school timetable works? Like, how many hours of subjects do students attend per week?  
> I’m not from U.K. or U.S. and in my own country timetables are based on the kind of school you go to (Ex: I attend an art school and I have 18 hours of art classes per week, plus 4 hours of history of art), so I don’t really know much about it, and I just can’t seem to find anything useful on the internet.  
> School timetable is pretty important for this story (you’ll see why), but most of all I need to know how many hours of art class a normal British teen attends (I found something like 1 hour per week but they have to be kidding me, please tell me they‘re just kidding).  
> So please, if you know this, could you tell me? Thank you so much. Now enjoy the new chapter!

For once, Jon had to admit that if he had sooner asked Robb for help with his problems with insomnia, he would have spared himself a multitude of sick nights who risked more and more to lead him to madness. If he had known that a book and an herbal tea were enough to calm him down, he wouldn't have spent the last few days tossing and turning on the bed, sending curses against Theon Greyjoy and at the same time struggling to try to suppress any panic attack at the thought of the changes a relationship between his older brother and his teacher would have brought.

He had felt stupid and ungrateful when, once Theon Greyjoy had stepped his foot in their house, this time without being attacked, he had seen Robb's face light up: Jon could not decide who Robb could see.In the end, he would have made a fuss too, if Robb had forbidden him to see Ian, which would probably have happened.And actually, Jon's situation was even less justifiable than his brother's: Jon was a minor, Ian wasn't.Robb and Mr. Greyjoy were two adults and liked each other.They liked each other so much.

It was the first time since Robb had become his legal guardian, that Jon saw him kissing someone other than Jon himself or one of his brothers. Or Ty and Tabitha.It was the first time in a long time that he saw Robb kissing someone on the lips.And despite the emotions he had felt were more moderate than the initial shock of seeing his brother with a neck full of hickeys, Jon couldn't help but think "my brother is kissing someone".Which was tremendously similar to "my dad is kissing someone who is not my mom". 

And after all, it was just like that.

But Robb was fine with Mr. Greyjoy: Jon had seen the relief in his eyes all evening, when he and his teacher had managed, for the first time, not to argue.

Jon stretched, a strange sensation running down his spine: Theon Greyjoy had spent the night at their place, clearly in the room with Robb.And since he wasn't half as drunk as the last time, Jon guessed they had sex.He thanked heaven for herbal teas, hot baths and books that had put him to sleep early, so as to avoid hearing noises he would not forget for the rest of his life.

Robb had just woken him up, screaming from his room "boys, wake up, it's seven o'clock". 

It was Wednesday, and in the breakfast schedule, on Wednesday, they ate packaged foods, such as yogurt or cereal bars, so Robb could allow himself to get up a little later, although Jon suspected he would have done the same on any other day of theweek, thanks to the guest who had slept by his side.

Jon got up from the bed with a grunt, grabbing the clothes from the previous day, too tired to think of something new to put on: he decided that, to avoid the row to the bathroom (not only Robb had got up at the same time as the little ones,but there was also Mr. Greyjoy), he would have entered before everyone.

As soon as he reached the corridor, he found himself in front of Robb and Mr. Greyjoy, who had just gotten out of "their" room: Robb was wearing an old jumper too big for him that almost completely covered his boxers, leaving his legs in plain sight.Theon Greyjoy, on the other hand, had only a pair of boxers (Robb's, if Jon really had to add) to cover him.It was a vision that the teenager would have gladly done without, especially since he had just realized that Theon had nice arms and Robb had nice legs.

It was something he had never paid particular attention to: he had never seen Ian without his shirt, in his underwear or _naked_ , and that was the first time he noticed how much a male body actually looked good to see.

He could not say the same of a female one, instead: he was confused, probably it would have had the same effect as a male one, if he had noticed it before.The problem was that Jon had never noticed people's bodies before: he began to wonder if Ygritte's hips were soft and hourglass-shaped, as the stereotype wanted, and if Ian had abs or chest hair.

He had almost forgotten to breathe, surrounded by all those Hamletic doubts, when Mr. Greyjoy, who hadn't noticed him at all or, if he did, had completely decided to ignore him, whispered something in Robb's ear.The other blushed, bit his lip, looking at him perversely, and gave him a loud slap on the butt.

Theon Greyjoy let out an amused little cry, while Jon blushed from head to toe, unable to restrain himself: -Oh, for fuck's sake! Would you stop playing Fifty Shades of Greyjoy when I'm around, please?! -

Turning immediately to Jon, a sign that at least they had not noticed him and had not done it on purpose, Theon Greyjoy looked at the teenager with fiery eyes, clearly alluding to their agreement and silently inciting him to keep his mouth shut.Jon could swear he heard him threatening to punch him, the good Samaritan who had helped him with a bully.

Robb instead bursted out laughing: evidently now that Jon had shown him that he had nothing against the relationship he had with the illustrator, he had taken his comment as a joke.

-My baby! - he exclaimed, approaching him with open arms.

-Don't touch me with those hands!Go and wash them a hundred times! - Jon decided to play the game: as he himself was stressed and confused, even Robb was.And for once he saw him being calm, it was better to make sure that this tranquility lasted a long time.

Robb wrapped him in a crushing embrace, depositing kisses all over his face, while Mr. Greyjoy passed them by, straight on toward the bathroom.

_You damn..._

-How did you sleep, my love? - Robb asked him thoughtfully, stroking his hair and looking at him with so much sweetness that Jon almost had diabetes: he was looking at him in the same way he observed Rickon sleeping.And Rickon was so adorable when he slept that Robb's eyes were this close to start spraying little hearts everywhere.

Jon nodded: - Well. Infuses and books help.-

-I'm happy, my little one.I am very pleased to see you're doing better. - Robb kissed him again on the forehead.

_I'm glad you're doing fine too._

-Robb?- Jon asked: he needed to feel his big brother next to him for a moment.It wasn't a good period; of course, Ian was a sweet, unexpected and pleasant new, but it had led to the addition of a billion new doubts and insecurities inside Jon's head.

-Uhm?- Said Robb, bending his head to the side: it was as if he was listening to the words of a small child. And for once Jon was fine with that kind of attention.

-Hold me?-

Immediately Robb's arms tightened around him, while the older one murmured a faint "what are you even asking for it?"and he began to cuddle his back with ample and loving caresses.

Jon sniffed his nose when, once he had buried his face in Robb's neck, he realized that his brother smelled like smoke: Jon remembered that Robb used to smoke.When he stopped for dinner at their house, he always smoked a cigarette before and after dinner, sometimes just for the fun of annoying their mother.

After Jon, Bran, and Rickon had moved in with him, Robb had suddenly stopped. Jon was not even sure if he had noticed, to have stopped: of course, Robb never smoked near the children, and he had advised Jon several times not to start, not for the vice itself but mostly because smoking was a waste of money,but Jon had never really minded him smoking.

Usually the stressed people smoked, and with all he had found on his shoulders, how did Robb stop?

Theon Greyjoy smoked, Jon had seen him several times, but his cigarettes were stronger than the ones Robb smoked: the smell was almost unbearable.

But Jon could not have cared less if Robb had taken up smoking again or not (who didn't smoke nowadays, let's be honest), but there was always that narrow corner of his thoughts in which the stupidest paranoias were huddled, and another one was added to them: the fear that Theon Greyjoy was making Robb recover the time he had lost in the last period with his brothers, and that in the end Robb would not have wanted to keep up with them anymore.

It was a stupid, absurd, idiotic and senseless thought: Jon was sure that Robb would never abandon them. But he was a boy who, one night, had heard that his parents had died, just a few hours after waiting them to come back home, while sitting on the couch. How many times had he said "stop worrying, nothing's going to happen", then the impossible had happened.And now Jon was afraid of everything.

-Jon, is everything alright? - Robb didn't miss the restlessness in Jon's gestures, and he couldn't help but holding him a little tighter.

Jon nodded against his chest: -I love you so much.-

He felt the softened breathing that people made when they smiled coming out of Robb's mouth, just before a kiss was placed on the root of his nose, straight between his closed eyes.

\- I love you too. So much.My beautiful baby.- Robb answered.

He was really a mother.Robb was his mom and dad.He was no longer the super cool older brother that Jon aspired to become, no. He had risen in level, had become even more important.But alas, wasn't it always easier to talk to your brothers than your parents?

Robb concluded the embrace, continuing to look at his little brother with affection and tenderness;Jon saw that from the collar of his sweater there was a hickey, a probable reason why his brother had decided to wear that jumper: Robb (like everyone in the Stark house) was never too cold to wear such a heavy sweater, unless they weren't in the middle of a mountain trip in the middle of winter.

-You two had sex, didn't you?- He complained, seeing Robb's eyes widen and his cheeks blush: -Jon!- he scolded him.

The boy rolled his eyes: -Come on Robb, I've seen dudes coming out of your room a thousand times: I know how you act after you got laid.-

Faced with so much boldness, Robb crossed his arms over his chest, defiantly looking at his brother: it was in moments like those that Jon felt like he still had a mom and dad, during the moments when he came back to see Robb as an older brother with which to quarrel jokingly.

-Oh yes?And how do I act? - asked the oldest.

-Ah, you act all cute and affectionate and let your hands slip here and there.Then bye bye and you never see each other again.-

-With Theon I don't behave like that, young man.- Robb pouted, reminding Jon of Rickon in a frightening way.

Jon also folded his arms to his chest: -Maybe not the last part, but you just slapped his ass.- he pretended to shiver, and Robb raised his eyebrows.

-I'll slap yours too if you don't stop being a little brat!- He exclaimed, giving him a couple of affectionate smacks on his ass.

-Ouch, ouch!Stop it! - Jon flinched: he had noticed that his brother had a strange obsession with boys' asses. From time to time (several times), he enjoyed touching Ty's bottom, who touched his in return. He did that in front of Jon, it was a joke, after all.But Jon couldn't help but imagine that with Theon Greyjoy, it wasn't playful at all: it was erotic, sexy.Maybe they did it in the middle of sex.

He had just discovered one of his brother's kinks, and was about to vomit.

Ian had also touched Jon's bottom, but it was almost sweet, kind: once Jon let himself go and the initial uncertainty disappeared, what would have happened?Would they have done as Robb and Mr. Greyjoy too?

Jon knew sex in general, but he had never had the chance to understand all its facets: why?Because at fifteen he had lost his parents and found himself in a foster care away from his brothers, and knowing about sex was the least of his problems.

-Johnny boy, everything okay? -

Jon didn't understand why Robb had woken up in the shoes of a grandmother who lived with ten cats in a house that always smelled of biscuits, that morning: if that was a consequence of fucking, Jon would have liked to remain a virgin for life.

-How did you just call me?- He asked, puzzled and exasperated.

Robb ruffled his hair: -My Johnny boy. Come on, go eat, I help the little ones get dressed.-

He was talking to him as if he was a lost puppy or a child who still ate in his high chair. But all it took was Theon Greyjoy coming out of the bathroom for Jon to understand the reason of this behavior: Robb was glad.

Glad he had found someone to be with, glad that Jon could sleep again, glad that Bran had learned to go downstairs, glad that Rickon had managed to correctly write "Wednesday" at Scrabble. Glad to finally feel calm.

Mr. Greyjoy grabbed Robb's hips and brought their lips together: suddenly it was as if the smell of smoke had filled the room. Seeing them kiss was strange. And Theon Greyjoy was wearing Robb's green boxers.Jon remembered them very well because shortly after he moved to his new home, in midsummer, when it was a blistering heat, he and Robb had met in the bathroom in the middle of the night.

"Hey, buddy, what are you doing up?" Robb had asked him, shirtless and wearing only the green boxers in question.The only light that illuminated the corridor came from the half-open bathroom door: evidently the older man had heard footsteps approaching him, and had gone to check if everything was alright.

"I need to go to the toilet." Jon timidly replied: the two brothers had been living together again for two weeks, and it was all so new that Jon felt uncomfortable just talking.

Robb had nodded, and had gotten out of the door to let him pass: once Jon was done, he was still there waiting for him.

"What are you doing still up?" He had asked him.

Robb had shrugged his shoulders: "Honestly? Sometimes I wake up and feel the need to come and check on you: to make sure you're really here and I'm not imagining everything."

Jon had held his breath: Robb rarely showed himself vulnerable.They had slept together that night, because Robb needed a concrete proof that would have made him understand once and for all that his little brothers were finally safe.And because Jon had dreamed of waking up and being in the foster care again, but Robb didn't have to know that.

It had never happened again that the two brothers had fallen asleep together, except for some occasional nap on the sofa and Robb who decided to stay with Jon after he had risked to freak out in the middle of the night.

Jon realized that now, with Theon Greyjoy in their lives, Robb and Jon could never have rested together ever again: like hell that Jon would have fallen asleep in the same bed where his brother and his teacher were having sex.But his bed was too small, barely two people could fit in there.

Jon had said he would have accepted any relationship of Robb's, but he already missed him.

 

 

Theon Greyjoy was strangely silent at breakfast: he and Robb had made coffee, and the illustrator had thrown in it only half a teaspoon of sugar.

Rickon was munching on a chocolate bar, Bran was eating a yogurt with some fruit.

Normally, the silence would not have bothered Jon, but when the notification of a message from his phone reverberated through the walls, he wanted to die: it was Ian.

-Who's looking for you at this hour, love?- Robb asked him, yawning.

Jon made a vague gesture with his hand, looking at the phone: -It's just Sam: he wants to know if I can go to his house after school. Problems with Gilly.  Can I go?-

Actually the message clearly said " _good morning, beautiful little one;). Small steps can only be done by seeing each other, don't you think? Are we together after school?"_ but Robb would have grown white hair in a fraction of a second because of the shock.

-First take our little boy home and wait for me and Bran to come back, okay?  You know it's a bit difficult with these time schedules.- Robb answered, running a hand through Rickon's soft blond hair.

-Sure- Jon said nodding, replying to the message: _good morning to you too :).  I'm in, we'll talk later, okay?_

Ian said yes afterwards.  It was at that moment that Robb had the best idea (just kidding, detect the irony) of the century: - Hey, why don't you make your way to school together? -

He was talking to Mr. Greyjoy, Jon and Rickon.

Theon Greyjoy turned pale, Jon couldn't do it because otherwise he would have become transparent.  The only one who seemed happy was little Rickon.

The illustrator tried to nod, turning to Jon with the fakest half-smile the teenager had ever seen: -Of course. I'll tell you a little about what we're going to do today if you want.-

Jon was forced to smile as well, because Mr. Greyjoy's eyes said more than millions of sentences could have ever done: _play along or what Roy Johnson did to you will be heaven, compared to what I'll do to you._

-Cool.-

After that, Robb greeted everyone except Bran, who would stay with him, in the most sloppy way ever:

-Bye bye sweetie, learn many new things at school, okay? -

-Good luck with the illustration course, my darling, let me know how it goes-

-Bye love, have fun with Sam. But remember, be at home before it gets dark, otherwise call me and I'll come and pick you up personally, okay? -

Needless to say, once they got out of the house, Jon didn't even bother to analyze how strange it was to find himself walking towards school with his teacher who had just fucked with his brother and spent the night at his house, going straight to ask: -May I know what you gave him?! -

Robb was a mother hen.  But today more than usual. _Much more than usual._

Theon Greyjoy shrugged: -Only my assh ...-

-Mr. Greyjoy! - Jon shouted, pointing with his eyes to the child holding his hand: how did that primate subspecies allow himself to use that language in front of a child who was only five?!  If Robb had heard him he would have slapped him.  Probably on his ass.

_Oh christ, Jon, but what are you thinking!_

He was about to vomit.

Theon Greyjoy rolled his eyes in exasperation, almost as if he hadn't said much bad.

Rickon began to hold Jon's hand tighter: -Jooon, tonight when you come back will you read me another chapter of our book?-

Jon stopped to adjust the collar of his jacket: -Of course.- he replied.

If there was one thing in the world for which Rickon preferred Jon to Robb, that was stories: while the older one merely read him books on books or told him the classic stories for children, Jon enjoyed creating them.  And the child loved it: he was just in the middle of writing a new story during those days, and he hoped to finish it for Christmas, so he could have given Rickon a nice present.

-Hey, how about you hurry up?- Said Mr. Greyjoy, when he saw that Jon was not going to walk again because he stopped to tie Rickon's shoe.

The teenager looked at him with narrowed and clenched eyes: -You can leave on your own, sir.- he replied.

Theon Greyjoy spread his arms: -I would like. But how can I learn to bear you without having you around?!-

_You won't and you keep pretending._

Jon and Rickon started walking again, it was all so annoying that Jon wanted to break something: why did Mr. Greyjoy have to do their same route ?!  Why hadn't he gone off on his own once he left home?  Because Rickon was with them?  Jon doubted that was the reason.

Arriving in front of Rickon's elementary school, Jon wished that time would stop: he no longer had the little hand of his little brother to hold, now, and he would have been left alone with his much-loathed teacher, headed to one of his classes.

-Be a good boy, learn many things and have fun with your friends, okay?- Jon and Rickon gave each other a quick hug.

-Bye Theon!- The little boy exclaimed, too focused on running towards his little crew to realize that the illustrator had completely ignored him.

That pushed Jon's buttons: dislike between the two of them apart, nobody could act in such way to Rickon.

-You could at least answer him.-

Mr. Greyjoy rolled his eyes and lit a cigarette: -I didn't even have time, he disappeared.-

Jon didn't hold back: Robb wasn't there at that moment, he didn't have to feel obliged to hold his tongue.

-It's rude not to respond to a person, whether it's a child or an adult.-

Theon Greyjoy, who had resumed walking, suddenly stopped, still with the cigarette between his lips: _here, this is the right time he's really gonna beat me_ , thought Jon, one step away from running away.

The illustrator was looking him straight in the eye and oh Christ, he's gonna kill me, he's gonna kill me.

-Instead of focusing on what I'm not doing.- the man began, taking a deep breath: Jon imagined that he was struggling with all his strength not to let a punch escape him.

-Think about everything I've done. Especially for you.-

The teenager's eyes widened out of proportion: -For me?-

-Yes for you!  You know, I never really heard you say "thank you" for what I did with Principal Baelish.-

That man was sick.

How was it possible that he always wanted to be at the center of attention, that he wanted to be considered as a "savior" or a person to be grateful to, even for Jon?!

Jon did not let himself be intimidated: of course, he had helped him with the principal, had made him escape a punishment with his bully, but that did not change things.  Jon found himself in trouble, Theon Greyjoy would have been just a piece of shit, if he hadn't done what he had done.  Saving a kid from a beating was a _duty_ , Theon Greyjoy didn't have to feel so special and important just because he had done something that _needed to be done._

He passed in front of him, looking straight at him, and not at all intimidated, unlike what the illustrator was certainly hoping for: -One thing at a time, Greyjoy.-

The pseudo-teacher raised an eyebrow, the cigarette in mid-air balanced between his two fingers, and a somehow impressed expression: -It's Mr. Greyjoy to you, Stark.- he told him.

Jon straightened his back, firmly willing to have the last word: -You spend nights at _my_ place and get fucked by _my_ brother: it's _you_ who should call _me_ sir.-

And with that, he started walking again.  He believed that Theon Greyjoy would have surely kicked him in the ass after that answer, and instead, to his surprise, Jon noticed he was grinning.

 

 

 

Jon didn't realize that Mr. Greyjoy had stayed behind him all the way to school: he only noticed it when the latter gave him an energetic pat on the back (which was meant to be more violent than friendly, let's be honest), telling him: - Well, I'll see you in class, Jon -

He had a devilish smile on his lips, and Jon could only imagine that the worst was yet to come.

Trying not to think about it, Jon looked for Ygritte with his eyes: they had been together all morning, the other day, and the more time Jon spent in her company, the more he became convinced he had made a new friend.

He had also noticed that Roy Johnson looked at him as if he was fresh meat, but had not dared to approach Jon, since he was with Ygritte.

Unfortunately for him, the redhead was talking to Gilly, Sam's girlfriend, and Jon didn't feel like meddling in women's speeches.

He was about to head towards the stairs, where his friends were surely at, when the latter catapulted in front of him: Grenn was in the middle of Sam and Pyp, his arms crossed, his beard longer than usual and his eyes half-closed.

-Well?- He exclaimed.

Jon frowned: - Well what? -

-You weren't at school, on Monday.- the blond started.

-And when you came back, on Tuesday, you were with Ygritte all the time.  And now we catch you walking to school with Theon Greyjoy, the person you hate most in the world. May we know why?! -

Oh. Actually, it was all a bit strange: not only because Pyp had actually suspected Jon had a crush on the illustrator, but because there was not a day when Jon didn't complain to his friends about him.

-You're not dating Professor Greyjoy, are you?!- Pyp exclaimed.

Jon blushed to the tip of his ears: -What?! Hell, no!  Why do you always have to think about it?! -

Pyp shrugged indifferently: -Well, you like older men, and that's a fact. You could go on a date with Edd, what do you say? -

Jon frowned again: Edd was Pyp's half-brother, a friendly guy who always offered to give them rides whenever Grenn's car was out of order or when all three of them (except Jon, obviously Jon didn't have a driving license) wanted to avoid driving so they could drink. A guy that Jon was sure was straight.

-He's your half-brother!- He exclaimed, horrified: how strange could it have been?

-And he's nineteen, he's not even that old.- Sam said, speaking for the first time in their conversation.

Pyp rolled his eyes as if to say "who cares": -Yeah, but he looks thirty-five! -

-No, he does not.- Sam replied.

-Yes he does.-

-I don't care! - Jon exclaimed, embarrassed.

\- I'll never go out with Edd.  Not because I don't like him, but ...-

-But now there is Ian! - Pyp teased him, pursing his lips and starting to make kisses noises. Grenn and Sam laughed, and Jon was never so happy to hear the bell ring.

He began to climb the stairs, entering the huge white building.

-Hey, you didn't tell us why Mr. Greyjoy walked you to school! - Sam exclaimed behind him, and suddenly Jon found all three of his friends breathing down his neck.

He sighed, looking away: -He's seeing Robb.- he admitted, avoiding looking at their reactions.

-He's seeing Robb?!- All three exclaimed, perfectly in sync. The scene could have seemed almost comical.

-Yes, it's a long story that I don't want to tell.- the curly boy explained, getting closer and closer to the class where the illustration course would have taken place with the man his brother had sex with.

-But what does he and Robb have to do with you and the teacher coming to school together? - Grenn insisted, and Jon realized that they wouldn't have left him alone until he had given them an answer.

-He spent the night with him.- he muttered.

Sam gasped: -Mr. Greyjoy spent the night at your  place?!-

Jon turned to him: -Maybe if don't shout it it's better: looks like it's pedophilia.-

-Well, your story with Ian looks like it too.- Pyp admitted, earning from Jon one of the worst looks he had to offer.

-That's not true!- he replied: five years were not so many, especially if the elder of the two boys was mature enough to make the younger feel at ease (which didn't happen so often even among peers) and it was something to encourage, not to repress.

He was about to say that Ian was so much of a good guy and not at all perverted that he had not even dared to slip his hand between his pants, when Ygritte approached him to greet him, beautiful in her own way as always: her red hair was so long that if she had wore a fancy dress, she could have passed very well for a princess.  Because despite the wild, proud and rebellious attitude, Ygritte's body (now that Jon was looking at it well) was slender, delicate, and very beautiful.  And that red hair looked so soft.

However, there was something inside Jon's head that kept repeating to him: this is not enough.  Or at least, it's not important.

Sam coughed slightly, after the two teenagers said hi, and Jon turned his attention to his friend: -Are you sure you don't like Ygritte?- He whispered.

Jon paled: -What?! -

-Come on, you had your eyes shaped like heart while as she was talking to you.- Grenn pointed out to him.

Jon wanted to say that it wasn't true, but Pyp preceded him: -One more second and you would have grown a boner in front of everyone.-

-Stop it! - he shouted, and a couple of people turned to look at them.

Jon lowered his voice: -I don't like Ygritte.- He confessed, somehow honestly, but judging by the faces of his friends, no one seemed to believe him.

-I mean, I like how she looks, but ... I think I like males better? - _older_.

Pyp rubbed his lips, his eyes sparkling, ready to make another joke: -So you're telling me that if a man in his thirties with red hair and a beard shows up in here right now, you'd get hard?"

Even Jon couldn't hold back a light laugh, and decided to play along: -Proba ...-

He started, but then the door opened and the man Pyp had just described, Jon's ideal man, materialized in front of them: tall, in his mid-thirties, a thick red beard on his face, the same color as his hair.  He had small, blue and bright eyes, a Hawaiian shirt worn in the middle of October and his arms were covered with tattoos.

Jon gasped: - _Oh my God.-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple weeks ago, on his Instagram stories, Alfie Allen (who always posts weird shit tbh lol) wrote “happy world teacher day” with three fucking exclamation marks and hand-clapping emojis and it reminded me of all this and I laughed so hard!


	31. 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can’t believe we’re over 5K hits and 200+ kudos, I don’t really deserve this, thank you so much!
> 
> Actually, I can’t believe I managed to write 30 chapters of a story so far either!

If there was one thing that Jon found attractive about Ian, that thing was beard: it was a quality that Ygritte, even with her beautiful red hair, could never have had.

He was talking, of course, exclusively in the physical realm: for Jon, in the end, sexual pleasure came only from the outward appearance.

A boy was heterosexual because he was sexually attracted to vagina, not a girl. The other way around, a homosexual.And then there were the demysexual people who began to feel sexual desire only after having formed a strong emotional relationship with a person.

There were moments when Jon thought he was, a demysexual, but then he remembered that in the end he decided to go out with Ian because Ian was beautiful in his eyes, not because he had some kind of fantastic friendship with him.

Perhaps the real reason why Jon could not fully understand his sexuality was the fact that, for now, he based a love interest on a person's personality, not really on their genitals.

It seemed something to be taken for granted, and Jon didn't know how to explain it in understandable words: simply, for him personality had no sex.

If as a child the television had put in his head that men were always big, big, strong and stupid, while instead women were fragile, intelligent and only meant to sit behind a desk, now Jon was more than convinced that there were strong women, weak women, women who didn't know how to stay behind a desk and men who were born to do so, intelligent men and sensitive men.

To be honest, both Ygritte and Ian attracted him: because they were beautiful, and he just couldn't deny it.

Ygritte was rebellious and reckless, Ian was very sweet and had the extraordinary ability to make Jon feel at ease even in the most embarrassing situations.

They were two completely different characters, but Jon liked them both: perhaps, he said to himself, he would have ended up taking a crush on Ygritte, if Ian hadn't appeared out of nowhere.

He couldn't understand if he had given Ian a chance just because he didn't want to admit his feelings for Ygritte, or if Ian had really seemed appealing to him right away or if he just didn't feel like missing that one chance to have an appointment with the first person who had expressly shown interest towards him.

He only knew that, despite his questions and doubts, if with Ian wouldn’t have worked out he would have been upset.

This did not necessarily labeled him a homosexual. However, if he was in full hysterics until three seconds ago, he was now one step away from exploding: he liked Ygritte's red hair and blue eyes and Ian's beard and body.

That man who had just joined Mr. Greyjoy, possessed all those qualities.

-Jon, shut your mouth or flies will come in.- Sam said, causing Jon to shake his head and return with his feet to the ground.

-He’s ... he’s ...- he stammered, his eyes fixed on the man who was just sitting there.

-The man of your dreams.- Pyp chuckled.

-Next to your brother's dream man.-

Jon felt a knot in his stomach at that statement: now that Theon Greyjoy and him were actually in school time for Jon and working time for the illustrator, Jon's desire to wake up and realize that it was all a terrible nightmare grew more and more.

But it wasn't a nightmare.

-Okay, class has started, if you don't mind.- Mr. Greyjoy had repeated exactly the same words he had said last time, when he found himself teaching a class alone.

-This man here is the substitute of Miss Harris, but I‘ll leave him the honor of introducing himself.-

Theon Greyjoy put his black backpack on the desk: Jon had noticed that he never got rid of that backpack, even when they had met by chance in the park, he had kept it close.

His classmates began to take a seat, and Sam gave him a slight nudge on his side to incite him to do the same: he sat down next to the boy with whom Robb was convinced he would have spent the afternoon with, and as much as he wanted to look as much as possible the red-haired man in front of him, he believed that doing so not only would have made him look ridiculous, but also disturbing.

So he merely pretended to be uninterested, taking that as an opportunity to learn to mask his feelings a bit: if no one saw him in confusion, when in reality he was, no one would have asked him questions.

The substitute crossed his huge tattooed arms around his enormous chest (his Hawaiian shirt seemed about to tear off at any moment), and he gave the class a warm and pleasant smile: -Well, good morning to you all!- He exclaimed.

There followed a general "good morning" that Jon uttered almost imperceptibly, feeling his cheeks catching fire.

-My name is Tormund Giantsbane, and yes, I am aware that my surname is ridiculous.- the teacher began, who now had an identity.

Jon saw Mr. Greyjoy giggling and exchanging an amused glance with Mr. Giantsbane, who in response pretended to want to kill him with his eyes, suppressing a smirk.

-I don't know exactly for how long I am going to be your teacher. Anyway, I hope I can get along with you.-

Jon decided that this was the time to look away for a second: his eyes rested on Ygritte. Much to the teenager's surprise, the redhead seemed more than inclined to listen to the words of the new teacher, and she no longer had on her face that annoyed grimace that always characterized her during lessons with Miss Harris and Mr. Greyjoy.

-I don't know how you're used to work with Miss Harris, but today you should have the illustration course with Mr. Greyjoy, if I'm not mistaken.-

Some students answered yes.

-Okay, then I would say to take attendance, so that I can begin to memorize your names.-

Having a last name that began with S, Jon was among the last ones on the list: Mr. Giantsbane smiled at everyone, and Jon was convinced that he would have become redder than Ygritte's hair, once his turn would have come.

-Piper Lynch? -

Grenn laughed so hard that the whole class turned to look at him;meanwhile, Mr. Giantsbane had furrowed his bushy eyebrows: he should have looked threatening, because he was a big man, but in reality he only reminded Jon of a big cartoon bear with red fur.

\- Did I say something wrong? - he asked, pouting and re-reading the name on the register.

-It would be Pypar.- Pyp corrected, punching Grenn's shoulder.

Mr. Giantsbane seemed even more confused: -Pypar? Is that even a name? -

-If Giantsbane is a surname, Pypar can be a name.- decreed Mr. Greyjoy, and the red-bearded professor grabbed a pen and jerked it at him jokingly.

Jon frowned: he didn't even seem to be at school.Theon Greyjoy was not a teacher after all, and Tormund Giantsbane looked more like a tattoo artist than an art substitute teacher.

The more Mr. Giantsbane went on with the appeal, the more Jon wanted all that to end: was it normal to have a crush on a professor?

Of course it was normal: Pyp had been drooling over the chemistry teacher for years, and there was nothing strange about Jon finding Mr. Giantsbane attractive, even though he was already seeing someone: that man was handsome, and he couldn't help but recognize it. And then Jon was young, it was normal to have stupid crushes at that age.

Perhaps he would not have given too much weight to the matter, if Theon Greyjoy had not been there: he was his brother's boyfriend, or almost, and if he had noticed something he would have told Robb just for the fun of annoying Jon.

Everyone had at least once in their life fantasized about their teacher: Jon felt stuck from doing so because if Theon Greyjoy understood, Robb would have asked questions and maybe he could have even found out about Ian.

Jon already imagined it: "Theon told me you like your teacher. Jon, you do realize he’s older than me, right ?!"and "I followed you to see where you were going: who the hell is that man you met ?!"

It would have been horrible: if Robb would have found out about Ian, he would not only have given Jon the worst lecture in history, but he would also have collapsed emotionally.Robb was protective, he would have worried even if Jon had brought home one of his peers: knowing that instead the boy was twenty-one would have destroyed him.He would have ended up thinking that Ian had wanted to convince Jon to do things he didn't want to do, which wasn't quite true.Jon would have never done anything he didn't want to and Ian would have never let him do stupid things.But Jon knew Robb, and he knew how it would have ended: he would have made up his mind that he hadn't been a good parent, he would have begun to wonder what would have happened if the social workers had seen Jon in the company of an older man, if that would have been the pretext, the excuse, to take the boys away.

Knowing his brother, for his sake, Jon should have stopped seeing Ian.But for his own good, he had to keep seeing him to understand something more about himself.

-Jon Stark? -

Jon was struck by lightning, once he heard his name: he shook his head, inevitably blushed and raised his hand, answering shyly: -Present.-

Mr. Giantsbane did not seem to grasp either his shyness or his getting lost in his thoughts and paranoia, and merely asked him, intrigued: -Why "Jon"without the h? -

Theon Greyjoy, on the other hand, seemed to have noticed his absence from the real world, and kept his eyes on him: Jon only hoped to not seemon the verge of a panic crisis, otherwise he would have had to come up with an excuse.Because if he had felt bad, Theon Greyjoy would have told Robb and Robb would have asked questions.

In the end, Jon had realized that if Theon Greyjoy had disappeared, the anxiety and the paranoia would have diminished considerably: it was like having a spy on back.He couldn't do or say anything because the illustration teacher could open his mouth and talk to his brother: and the worst was that Mr. Greyjoy wouldn't have done it for Jon's or Robb's sake, he would have simply done it to piss off a teenager who already had too many problems and who was always on the verge of exploding or starting to cry like a baby.

-Giantsbane, you are the last to comment on people's names.- Mr. Greyjoy intervened, a little smile on his face.

For a fraction of a second, Jon thought he had done so in order to divert the attention to him.

As the two teachers began to quarrel jokingly again, Sam put a hand on his shoulder: -Jon, is everything okay? You are pale as a sheet.-

Jon felt his eyes moisten: he hated when people could understand his moods, because that meant he had to talk about his feelings.But most of all, Jon hated the fact that even though he had begun to sleep at night, anxiety still got the better of him.

He imagined Robb kissing him on the cheek and wrapping a warm blanket around his body just before handing him a cup of tea and telling him to relax and not to think about anything.

In the end, what he needed was that: do nothing for a few days.

Too bad that Mr. Greyjoy had the wonderful idea, at the end of the lesson, to fill him with homework.

 

 

 

-Meet you at the park, then? -

Jon had just left school, heading for Rickon’s Elementary School: Ian had called him as soon as the sixteen-year-old had set his foot outside the school gate, and they were deciding what to do that afternoon.

-Okay.- Ian replied.

-Do you want to go for a ride to the mall later? -

Jon stiffened: he was clearly talking about the same mall where Robb and Mr. Greyjoy had met for the first time, the mall in which Mrs. Harris's brother worked, who had offered Jon a job he had later refused.  He was talking about a place away from home.

-But ... it’s downtown.-he answered.

-Yes, but I have a car, right? - Ian was making it look like a simple thing, when in fact it wasn't at all: if he had stayed nearby, Jon would have felt less guilty about lying to Robb.  But if he had gone too far he couldn't help but think of his older brother who believed him a few blocks away playing video games and talking about love affairs with a friend of his.

Robb was trusting him, and Jon was moving away.

-Ian, I don’t ...- he began, but he didn't know what to say: he what? He was already acting behind Robb’s back, it didn't matter that he was out of town or around, always a liar he remained.

-You don’t feel like it? Are you afraid that something will go wrong? - Ian guessed, thoughtful.

-Not really. Sorry.- Jon admitted.

-Don't apologize, little one, I want you to feel at ease: we can always go get an ice cream, or go to my place, cook something and watch a movie.- Wasn't he the perfect guy?  If he had been a couple of years younger, he would have already introduced his whole family to him.  Or at least, he would have mentioned to Robb that he was dating someone.

-Thank you Ian.- he said, relieved.

-For what?  Come on, I'm hanging up now: I'll see you later, okay? -

The "see you later" that came out of Jon’s mouth was barely audible among the cries of the children who had just gotten out of school: as always, Rickon's blond-red head poked out of the crowd, straight to his older brother.

-Jon! - the child screamed, jumping into his arms. -Hello, buddy! - replied the boy, smiling spontaneously.

-I see you had fun.- he gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and put him back on the ground, grabbing his hand: at that point Rickon began to talk to him about his day at school, about how beautiful the story of that day had been, about how many new things he had learned to write and draw.

Jon listened to him willingly, the energy and the carelessness of that child were almost surprising, and Jon would have given the world to feel like his little brother, even for just one day.

As always, they got home before Robb and Bran, and Rickon asked his older brother if he could please give him a snack.

-Of course: would you like some fruit?  There should still be some blueberries. - Jon took care of removing the backpack from the child's shoulders and placing it near the entrance.

Rickon took off his shoes, nodding at his request: -Yes, please.-

Jon ruffled his hair affectionately, because that child was infinitely tender when he said the words "please".

He filled a bowl with raspberries, blueberries and slices of apple and handed it to him along with a glass of orange juice, listening happily to the child's weekly report for the umpteenth time.

Robb and Bran came home a little later: Bran walked in front of Robb, now agile with his crutches, while the older one laid the child's backpack next to Rickon's.

-Hey! - Robb exclaimed with a smile, going to kiss Rickon on the temple: -All okay at school, my loves?-

Rickon nodded vigorously, while Jon just shrugged his shoulders: -All in the norm: the lesson with Mr. Greyjoy went well.- he replied, aware that sooner or later Robb would have liked to ask him something about that particular topic.

-What about you instead?- Jon said, turning to Bran.

-Everything okay at school? -

Bran smiled, sitting next to his little brother: -Jojen blew up a test tube during the science hour: the fire alarm went off and we had to leave school.-

Jon bursted out laughing: Jojen Reed was capable of that and more.  Robb tried to stifle a smile, running a hand through Bran's brown hair and resting a little kiss above it: -I don't dare imagine what he’ll be like when you two start high school.- he muttered.

Jon checked the time on the phone: it was getting late.

-Hey Robb, I should go to Sam’s now.- he said to his older brother, who nodded and spread his arms: Jon took refuge inside of them, happily accepting the kiss on his cheek he was given shortly after.

-Have fun, behave and home before it gets dark.- Robb recommended him for the umpteenth time.

Jon nodded: -Sure. Bye guys, see you tonight.-

-Bye! - Bran and Rickon replied in chorus, waving their hands.

-Bye my love, tell Sam I said hi.- Robb answered instead.

Jon raised his thumb: -Will do.- he reassured him, the guilt that slowly devoured him at the thought that, in reality, he wouldn't have met Sam at all.

 

 

 

-Hey.-

-Hi.-

As always, Jon and Ian greeted each other with a peck on the lips: Ian had been outside longer than Jon, because his lips were cold and chapped.

-Robb said I have to go home before dark.- the boy said.

Ian nodded sympathetically: -Of course, you have school, tomorrow. What did you invent to be here with me? -

Jon shrugged: -I told him I was going to Sam’s.-

Ian gave him the sweetest kiss on his nose: -Okay. So what do you want to do?I'd say it's cold for an ice cream, do we want to go home and have a hot chocolate?

-It is not cold.- Jon replied, who was wearing only a simple sweatshirt: the only reason why Robb had let him go out dressed like that, was because even for him the temperature was not so low.

But judging by the heavy coat and scarf around his neck, Ian seemed immersed in the middle of winter.

-It’s not cold?!- Ian watched Jon from head to toe, then took off his scarf and wrapped it around his neck.

-What are you doing? - Jon chuckled, starting to get almost hot, at the contact with Ian.

The twenty-one-year-old adjusted his scarf carefully even more around his neck, a worried frown on his face: -You will catch a bad fever.-

-I'm not going to catch anything at all.- Jon replied, and Ian put his arm around his waist, drawing him to himself: -You keep it on anyway. Shall we go to my place? -

Surprising even himself, Jon said yes without even worrying too much: he had finally realized that Ian was really willing to wait until he felt ready, and that he obviously wasn't attracted to him just because he was "younger and younger flesh is more tender ": Ian was a good guy, and when Jon was with him, half of the doubts he had disappeared.

Or, at least, for once, it was the part of his brain that wanted him to relax, to win against paranoia.

 

 

 

 

Robb had not realized that he had fallen asleep on the sofa until his phone began to ring in his pocket: it took him a while before he realized that no one was calling him, and that that sound was nothing butthe alarm that marked the end of Rickon's nap.

The child, in fact, was crouched against his body, and Robb's arm, even while sleeping, held him firmly to prevent him from falling off the couch: Rickon had asked him if he could sleep next to him while Robb was reading a book, now that he remembered.

Now, the book about colors he had bought some time ago was abandoned on the edge of the sofa, threatening to fall down, and Robb's neck was aching: he had fallen asleep without realizing it.

He turned off the alarm and yawned loudly;a little farther on, sitting on the armchair, there was Bran, intent, as usual, to read.Robb was surprised: until the day before, he was only at the beginning of his new book, now, he almost seemed to have read 1/3 of it.He wondered if at night he pretended to go to sleep and turned the light back on immediately after receiving the goodnight kiss, so he could read again.

Robb did not blame him: he had to wait a little more than a month before he could finally remove the cast.The crutches helped a little, at least he was walking on his own, even if with only one leg, but they limited him in any case.

-Hey, honey.- he called, as Rickon began to wake up, still holding tight against his older brother.

Bran looked away from the pages of the book, gluing his warm brown eyes into Robb's: -Yes?-

-I did call Blair, to tell her I wasn't going to do the extra shift, didn’t I?- He asked, if he didn’t, it was the right time he was would have gotten fired.

To his delight, Bran nodded: -I wouldn't have let you sleep, otherwise.-

Quite right.

-Thanks, baby.Jon hasn't come back yet? - instinctively, Robb looked out of the window: it was still early, the sun was weak because it was covered by clouds, but it wasn't dark yet.

-Not yet.- Bran said.

Robb was about to ask his two children what they wanted for dinner, when he saw the figure of Ty on the driveway of his house: contrary to what was his usual style, now the boy was wearing a blue hat, jeans and a gray sweatshirt.

Too sober to be Ty.

Robb rushed to the door, still with Rickon in his arms, before his best friend had time to even ring the bell: -Did something happen?- He asked, worried.

Ty frowned, then shook his head, as if he had other important things to talk about: -When were you going to tell me that you introduced Theon to everyone ?!And that Jon didn't take it well ?! And that yesterday he was having dinner here?! I had to know it from Tabitha! -

Robb held his breath: strange to admit, but he had completely forgotten about Ty.

-I told Tabitha right this morning at work, I would have told you about it! - he justified himself, while the other crossed his arms to his chest.

-You should have told me right away!It is not easy to manage such a thing, especially if it is suddenly discovered! I could have helped you.-

Robb gasped for a few seconds: if he had called Ty, he might not have argued the way he did with Jon, because his best friend would have made sure of calming the boy a little.

\- It all happened so fast that I didn't even have time to call you.Next time you'll be the first one I'll warn.About anything, I swear: I'm sorry.-

Every now and then Robb forgot that as he worried about Ty, Ty worried about him: he had encouraged him several times to continue the relationship with Theon because he wanted Robb to think a little about his well-being, as well as others’, but he had also told him that he would have helped him with the boys because that was not an easy pill to swallow.

And as Robb "got angry" whenever Ty and David fought, or Ty had troubles at work, and his best friend didn't talk to him about it, Ty had every right to get angry if Robb did the same.

Ty continued to watch Robb sternly for a few moments before softening: -I worry about you, Robbie.-

Robb smiled at that statement, blushing: it was usually him the one who uttered these words, and it was always a strange effect to hear them from others, addressed, however, to him.

-But now I have to kick you out of the house.- Ty announced immediately after, and by doing so he caused Robb's eyebrows to frownso hard they almost hurt: -Excuse me?-

-Yes, honey, now that they know what you really did that Saturday, I owe your boys an apology.- Ty exclaimed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

\- And I should leave because ...? -

Ty rolled his eyes, reaching out his hands to grab Rickon: -Because it's a private moment between me and the children, duuuh! David should have been here too but he is immersed in work up to his neck every single time! -

Robb passed Rickon into the arms of his best friend, stroking his blond head: -And where should I go then? -

Ty shrugged: -I don’t know, go to your boyfriend.-

Robb refrained from telling him that Theon was not his boyfriend yet, and came to the conclusion that it was useless to keep asking questions: he took his jacket from the coat hanger and reached for Bran, bending over in front of him.

-Hey, I'll see you later, okay?Listen, I like that you read a lot, but if sometimes you want to do something different, like going for an ice cream, or whatever, you can tell me without being ashamed, okay? -

It was something that Robb felt the need to tell him long ago: Bran was a mature child, but as it was repeated millions and millions of times, Bran was exactly a mature _child_.And no child liked to stay indoors for days, whether they were little genius or not.Bran probably didn’t find anything tempting at the idea of going outdoors and not being able to do anything with that broken leg, but if Robb had taken him out even just for a quiet walk, a they would have found a way to have fun. Of course they would have.

Bran nodded shyly, in one of those few times when he really showed his age.

Robb gave him a kiss on the head: -See you later, honey.-

-See you later, Robb.-

With one last kiss on Rickon’s cheek and a pinch on Ty's side, Robb left the three alone.

 

 

 

Theon should have continued the painting that the lady who owned his flat had commissioned him, the one for which Robb had complimented him the first time he had entered his apartment, but he had been lost in his memories for quite a while: not really knowing how , but he remembered the first day he and Ramsay had met.

Fate had wanted him, Margaery and Missandei to have completed all the illustrations of their respective books in the same week: on Saturday night they had gone out to celebrate in a club.

Theon was just twenty years old, and the only reason he had managed to get the job as an illustrator so soon was because Bronn was understaffed and met him by chance while drawing in the park.

For Theon, it had been the best opportunity he had ever been offered in his life: almost no one could get the job of their dreams even before starting college. Theon could have finally left everything behind: the memories of high school, his family. The pay was good, and he had managed to find a small apartment right away.

His co-workers, in the end, weren't even too bad, otherwise he wouldn't have gone out with them on Saturday night: Missandei had brought a friend with her, to introduce him to some girl (maybe even Margaery), after she had refused him one thousand times.

That boy in question was Daario Naharis, and at that time he had his hair tied in a small bun behind his head.

Theon had his eyes on him, he admitted it without problems: he challenged anyone to tell him in the face that Daario was not a good looking man.

But besides being beautiful, Daario Naharis was also the most heterosexual person on the face of the earth, and this Theon had been able to notice right away.  But they had been drinking, they had ended up talking about sex (as it happens ninety percent of the times when you're drunk) and Theon's sexual orientation had come out.

Whether it was for alcohol or otherwise, Daario didn't really give a shot about Theon liking dick.  This struck Theon pleasantly in the deep: it was the first time ever that a heterosexual man didn't consider him disgusting and that didn't accuse him of flirting with him.

Indeed, Daario even caught the occasion right away when he noticed that a certain raven-haired boy with ice-blue eyes was staring at Theon more than interested.

“Hey, what do you think about that dude over there?” He had whispered to him, pointing to his right with a nod.

Theon had turned around: Ramsay (whose name he still didn't know) had a drink in his hand, and was looking at him intensely, avoiding listening to the group of friends with whom he had arrived in the club.

“Well, if he asked me for it, I would give it to him.” Theon replied, a drunken laugh that made his throat tremble and Daario imitated him.

“Well, let's not waste time, then.” the latter had said, getting up and taking Theon by the arm.

Without any shame, he had approached Ramsay, exclaiming: “Hey, I saw you like my friend! I’ll leave you alone!”And he had gone to get another drink, under the amused eyes of Margaery and Missandei.

“Well, hi." Ramsay had told Theon, holding out his hand: "Ramsay Bolton."

"Theon Greyjoy.  You have beautiful eyes." Ramsay had a huge smile, and a way of talking that could have fascinated anyone: "Thank you. Your eyes are beautiful too."

If he really had to be honest, Theon didn't remember what happened next: he was too drunk.  With years of fucking only for sex and never for the feeling of falling in love with someone behind him, he certainly couldn't have imagined that from that day on, Ramsay would become part of his life for two beautiful and good years.

They had simply retreated to an empty parking lot, and Theon had let Ramsay fuck him violently against the expensive seats of his expensive car: "Fuck!  Fuck, harder!  Fuck, faster!  More!  Fuck! "

It was perhaps the most beautiful fuck in his life, because he still didn't believe he could say "I made love to someone": Theon just fucked. Or at least, so he believed.

"You're drunk," Ramsay had told him, once they was done fucking, still above him.

"You too." Theon chuckled.

"Yeah, but not as much as you: let me get you home."

It was an unexpected gesture: a kindness that Theon had never received.

He had let himself be taken back to his small apartment in the middle of the night, by a stranger who, unaware to him, would have stayed for a while longer: Ramsay had asked him if they could exchange their numbers.  That too was a new thing, and Theon did not miss the opportunity.

Then came the umpteenth surprise of the evening: immediately after exchanging a last, passionate, kiss, Ramsay gently pressed his lips against Theon's cheek.

At that moment something clicked, a spark, a flame, the fuse of an explosive, whatever you like.  But from that moment on, Theon stopped feeling lonely.

 

 

 

The memories ceased to cloud his mind once the bell began to ring: -Daario, if it’s you, it’s better for you if there are no dogs!- Cried Theon, grabbing the door handle, staining it blue, and welcoming the guest.

It wasn't Daario: it was his beautiful Robb.

Seeing him made him feel better: it made him remember that his relationship with Ramsay was over and it was good.  And now he was about to start another with a person a hundred times better than him.

-My handsome man, hi! - he exclaimed happily, kissing him on the lips and being careful not to stain him with the acrylic tempera all over his hands.

-Ty evicted me from my own house.- Robb complained, pouting.

_Shit, he’s the same as his littlest brother when he does that._

-Poor baby.- he teased him, tapping him with his forefinger on his nose, drawing a blue stain on it.

-Asshole.- Robb replied, making his way inside the apartment.  His expression changed as soon as he saw Theon's painting: his eyes always lit up whenever he saw what the illustrator was creating.

-It's wonderful, darling.-

Theon smiled sweetly: -You should wait until it's over.- he said.

Robb smiled in turn: -You really don't want to accept a compliment when it comes to your art, uh?- He wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him close, kissing him on the forehead.

-Hey, why is my eye there?- He said suddenly, pointing to Theon's phone near the canvas, showing an enlargement of Robb's eye, in one of the selfies he had sent him.

Theon chuckled: -I needed a reference color to finish the sea.- he confessed.

In response, Robb drew him even closer to himself: -You know, I read that in ancient Rome a blue-eyed man was considered ridiculous. Because blue was the color attributed to barbarians..-

Theon raised an eyebrow: -Someone here has studied his homework.-

Robb nodded, satisfied: -You find me ridiculous?- He asked, curious.

-I got to know blue-eyed individuals who went beyond all kinds of ridicule, but fortunately you are not one of them.  You know I love your blue eyes.- Theon confessed, catching Robb's lips with his: it was always nice to have and feel him close.  And now that they were alone, without children and without _Jon_ around, they could undress and fuck without worrying that anyone could hear them.

Robb's jacket was the first to disappear, Theon's sweatshirt to follow.  Once the redhead’s shirt was also removed and thrown on the floor, the illustrator laughed: -What did I do?- Asked Robb, puzzled.

Theon gave him a kiss on the cheek: -Nothing. But it's hard to take you seriously when you’re shirtless and with a blue spot on your nose.-

Robb rolled his eyes, while Theon continued to chuckle: it lasted for a short time.  Quickly, the redhead sank two fingers into the color palette, and smeared them on the illustrator’s cheek before he even had time to notice it:

They started throwing colors all over their bodies: on the hair, on the shoulders, on the chest, on the face and on the belly.  When Robb grabbed Theon by the hips, pulling him close, their fresh paints touched and mingled, and it was as if the two had been glued together: Robb pushed Theon until he was lying on his back on the bed, and and when the tempera on their bodies broke away there was a slight resistance, almost a protest, almost as if Theon's and Robb's bodies did not want to separate.

After their colorful fight, Robb had dominated Theon with a mischievous and warm smile on his face: as much as he had loved him, Ramsay had never looked at him like that.

Theon did not believe that someone could laugh during sex: you either moaned or wanted to be elsewhere.  But Robb was so funny with his face stained with tempera and Theon could only imagine in what condition he himself was reduced.

But they were not making love.

Not yet.

 

 

 

 

-Close your eyes and raise your arms.- Ian had told him, just before Jon left his apartment.

He had put a heavy sweatshirt on him, declaring that he wouldn't have let him leave the house if he wasn't well covered.

Jon had pretended to be annoyed, but the care had warmed his heart: now he only had to run into his room and take off his sweatshirt, before Robb noticed it and asked who it belonged to.

After opening the door, he expected to be greeted by Rickon's smile and the sound of Bran's crutches, but all he saw was the figure of Theon Greyjoy sitting on his couch: -Ugh.-

-Happy to see you too.- the man replied, still looking at his phone.

-What are you doing here?- Jon asked, taking off Ian's sweatshirt.

-I had to grab something I left here this morning.- Mr. Greyjoy answered, crossing one leg over the other.

Jon rolled his eyes: -What, _your_ underwear?-

-Precisely.  But they were so dirty with sperm that I think ...-

-There are children here, Mr. Greyjoy.  If you want to bother me, do it when there's no risk of Rickon entering the room.- Jon pointed out through clenched teeth: they had just started a war, and something told him that it wouldn’t have either been over soon or had a winner.

-Jon? Sweetheart, is that you? - Robb's voice came from the kitchen.

-Yes.- the boy answered.

-Theon is staying for dinner tonight too.- Continued his brother, and Jon had to restrain himself from shouting an other "ugh".

-Alright.-

-All okay today? -

-Yes, Pyp's mom made us cheesecake.-

At that point, there was a sizzle from the stove that promised nothing good: -Fuck!- Exclaimed Robb.

Jon moved to go upstairs and take off his sweatshirt (it smelled of aftershave and mint candy) without anyone noticing him, but Greyjoy's voice stopped him before he could even set his foot on the first step: -Didn’t you say you would have been at Sam’s this morning? -

Did he say Pyp’s? He had fucked up.

 _Actually you can always say that you were all at Pyp's house to talk to Sam,_ Jon told himself, but the fear of being discovered was starting to take over.

-It's none of your business.- he replied to his teacher, not considering it necessary to justify himself to him.

-No, in fact.  But think of what Robb would do if I asked you the same question at dinner.- the older man retorted.

Jon clenched his fists: that was definitely war.  And it hurt to say it, but Theon Greyjoy had just won the first battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My WiFi doesn’t work. It sucks.


	32. 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween to you all! Hope you spend a nice spooky night, unlike me (I will probably watch the movie of Scooby Doo and The Shining all night long, all alone).  
> Anyway, this chapter has been really fun to write and I really hope you’ll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

All the comments that Theon Greyjoy made about him, jokes, and all his strategies to get him in trouble, Jon just couldn't stand them: almost a month later, the boy was still thinking about what had happened  the second time the illustrator had dined at his house.

They were sitting at the table, Jon had placed Ian's sweatshirt carefully in the closet, and Theon Greyjoy was sitting at the head of the table, Jon next to Bran and in front of Robb and Bran in front of Rickon.

In his heart, Jon hoped that the evening could have passed as easily as the day before. And in fact so it had been, but only for Robb, Theon Greyjoy, Bran and Rickon: Jon had been silent for the whole dinner, fearing that Mr. Greyjoy might have decided to point out the fact that Jon had said good and good crap about going to Sam's house.

Obviously, Mr. Greyjoy had noticed his concern and had taken advantage of it to keep him on his toes all evening: he had kept sending him looks and grins, and he did nothing but talk about all the times he had lied to his father as a teenager.

He hadn't dared to mention Jon, maybe he wanted Robb to notice it by himself, and the teenager had convinced himself that he was doing all that only to make him stay with a lump in his throat until the end of the evening, but right when Jon was about to finish his plate of pasta, Theon turned his attention to him: "By the way, shouldn't you have gone to Sam's?"

Jon had felt himself dying inside, but he had resisted and shrugged his shoulders, even with Robb's worried, suspicious and surprised eyes piercing his soul.

"Because you said that _Pypar's_ mother prepared cheesecake for you." Mr. Greyjoy continued.

Jon resisted the temptation to spit on him and tried to be as convincing as possible, turning to Robb, the only one he should have given explanations: "Yes, we went to Pyp's in the end: you know what Sam's dad thinks about  Gilly, we wanted him to feel free to talk about what he wanted. "

It was a convincing excuse: Sam's father seriously detested Gilly (but that was because his father was a real jerk), and it would have made more sense if Sam had wanted to talk to all his friends and not just Jon, that in terms of relationships, was the one who knew least of all.

However, it was not enough: he had to make Robb soften, so the conversation would have moved about something else.

"Did I make a mistake?"  He asked timidly.

"Should I have warned you before?"

As hoped, Robb's big blue eyes seemed to want to hug his little brother tight and never let him go: "No sweetheart, as long as you stay nearby with your friends that's fine. It's when you decide at the last minute to get away that I want to know where you're going, to be a little less worried. "

At that point Jon was convinced that having refused Ian's proposal to go to the mall had been the best decision of his life: he couldn't do this to Robb, even if he didn't find out. He just couldn't.

To his surprise, Mr. Greyjoy also seemed convinced of his staging.

That did not mean, however, that the war was over: Jon would have never forgotten that low blow. Indeed, it was better if he began to think of a way to get revenge, and quickly.

He had waited for Greyjoy and Robb to have gone to bed: he would have lost some necessary hours of sleep, but it was worth it.

If, as he had been told, Mr. Greyjoy's boxers were stained with sperm, Jon hoped that Robb had put them in the washing machine: and that was precisely where he had found them.

For once, the universe had decided to be on his side: they were white boxers.

Jon had brought his old red T-shirt along, which he immediately put in the washing machine together with Mr. Greyjoy's underwear: he had waited patiently, spending time talking to his friends about his sinister plan, until the boxers were turned pink.

Now he had only one last thing left to do, but it was necessary that the boxers were dry.

He had texted Grenn, begging him to pick him up and give him five minutes in his garage to attach a hair dryer somewhere and end his mission.  Although reluctantly, the blond boy had ended up agreeing.

Jon had silently climbed upstairs, and entered Bran and Rickon's room: it was certainly not a new that the youngest of the family liked to draw;  he usually used pencils and markers, but Robb had bought him several cans of children's paint for his fifth birthday.

Trying to make as little noise as possible, Jon searched until he found the jar of white gouache: he could only imagine Theon Greyjoy's face once he saw the result.

He paused a moment to arrange Rickon's blanket and kiss him on the temple (that child was an earthquake even when he slept), before going out just as silently: he had never sneaked out of the house at midnight, before then.  But this time the thirst for revenge overpowered the sense of guilt for the heart attack that Robb would have had when, going to check that all his brothers were sleeping peacefully (because Robb did it, Robb always did it),  he wouldn't have found him in his room.

But Robb was with Mr. Greyjoy, and the moan of pleasure from the latter coming from his elder brother's room convinced Jon that for that evening Robb wouldn't have gotten out of bed and that the next morning Theon Greyjoy would have barely walked.

His phone vibrated in his pocket: _I'm down here,_ said Grenn's message.

Sending one last look to his brother's door, Jon left the house.

"Tell me, why do you want to do it?"  It was the first thing that Grenn asked him, once the boy had fastened his belt.

"Please tell me you have a black marker and a pair of scissors at home."  That was all Jon answered.

Grenn had rolled his eyes, then nodded and started to drive: his garage was not as big as Pyp's, but every now and then the four boys spent the afternoon in there. Grenn had given Jon everything he had asked for: hair dryer, scissors and the felt-tip pen.

"Your parents won't hear me, will they?" asked Jon.

Grenn shook his head: "They still have to get home, Jon: you know they do the night shift on Wednesday. There's only Sarah in the house."

Grenn's parents were nurses: they were the ones who had taken care of reassuring Bran the day of the accident, along with Dr. Martell.

"Okay, but neither will her, won't her?"

Sarah, Grenn's little sister, was twelve and could have been Arya's best friend, if they hadn't lived two hours away from each other.

"She always sleeps like a stone: do what you have to do, come on."

Jon didn't have to repeat it twice: it took a while before the boxers were well dry, but Grenn remained to keep him company anyway.

"Can you explain why so much hate towards Mr. Greyjoy, please?"  Grenn had approached him and had rested his chin on Jon's shoulder, tiredly.

"Because he tried to get me in trouble with Robb."  Jon had answered, opening the jar of white tempera.

"It's not like he knows about Ian."

Jon shrugged his shoulders, beginning to spill the color on the pink boxers: "That man irritates me."

"But don't you think ruining his underwear is a bit childish?"  Meanwhile, Grenn had hugged him from behind and rubbed his nose against his neck, one step away from falling asleep.

Jon had looked at him badly: "You only say it because you're the only one he doesn't despise!"

"What? I say this because you're risking getting yourself punished for life for bullshit!"

Jon had snorted: "It's not bullshit: he bullies me psychologically, it's unbearable."

"You're exaggerating. Christ, Jon, it looks like ..."

"Exactly."  Jon had a devilish smile on his face as he looked proudly at what were once Mr. Greyjoy's boxers, taking in his hands the felt-tip pen and the scissors.

No one had noticed anything, when Jon was brought back home: this time the moans of pleasure were Robb's, Jon found out while reaching for his room.

But first he had stopped on the hallway downstairs, and slipped the pink boxers into Theon Greyjoy's backpack: he could have only imagined his face when, once he had gotten to work, he had found himself holding a pair of pink boxers covered with white spots that wanted to remember sperm, meticulously torn with holes where penis and anus should have been.  Above the back hole, Jon had written in capital letters: ARTIST.

He had slept only a few hours that night, but the mattress had felt like feathers, and his pillow was as light as a cloud.

 

 

 

If Jon believed that by doing so, ruining Theon Greyjoy's boxers, they would have been even, he was mistaken: the relationship between Robb and the illustrator was going very well, and Mr. Greyjoy was almost always at their home, whether it was for dinner, to greet Robb or just to stay there doing nothing.

He hardly ever spoke with Bran and Rickon, except for the initial "hello" and the final"see you" and some "good mornings" after sleeping in.  With Jon instead he spoke often, but only when Robb was not present, and they were always poisonous sentences pronounced only to see him going out of his mind: "if you don't want to get a D like last time, you better start putting effort in what you do", "your girlfriend with red hair hates me, but if she can stand you she may very well bear me too "," god but do you and her have sex? And does she even give it up to you? Or she just won't give it up and you're still a virgin? ".  He looked like a middle school bully.

Needless to add, Jon responded in kind ("why are you in such a bad mood? Did you and my brother not get laid tonight?"), but now they had reached a point where they could not help but making vengeful pranks to one another: Jon always put some tape on the bathroom door, and most of the time Mr. Greyjoy screamed because it got stuck in his hair and he had to tear it away; once Robb had to spend the night with him, Greyjoy had locked an alarm in a drawer inside a furniture in the corridor, and the latter had rang all night, freaking out Jon, Bran, Rickon and even poor Ty.  Eventually David had managed to force the lock on the drawer and destroyed the alarm clock, to everyone's delight.

Now it was Jon who had the last word in terms of pranks (while Greyjoy had stood up to go and make out with Robb, Jon had poured three or four more teaspoons of sugar into his coffee), and now he feared for what he would have done to him.

Also this time, Theon Greyjoy had spent the night at their house: Robb had prepared dinner later than he should have because he had lost track of time sitting on the couch making out like a teen, and Jon had studied all evening for the history test that he would have had the following day, until Robb entered his room with a cup of tea and ordered him to go to sleep: -You've been studying for days, you're getting anxious: row under the blankets and sleep.-  had told him.

The next morning, that is now, Robb had noticed how tired Jon was, and suggested him to take a quick shower while he went down to make him a coffee: Jon was too sleepy even to disobey.

Now, one of the fundamental rules that Robb had established (in addition to "no running on the stairs" and "do not waste food") was definitely not to lock the door when someone went to the bathroom, for various reasons:  Rickon still didn't understand anything about locks and could have ended up locking himself in without knowing how to get out, and if Bran or Jon had harmed or felt bad, the last thing Robb wanted was to resort to breaking down the door, to rescue them.

This however did not mean that while one person was taking a shower, someone else had the right to enter the bathroom: Jon thanked heaven that the shower doors had opaque glass, because he would have died of shame if the first person seeing naked had to be Theon Greyjoy.

He had entered the bathroom as if nothing had happened, and Jon was sure he _knew_ that the bathroom was occupied.

Even if Greyjoy couldn't see him (or rather, all he could see was a blurry, indefinite whitish shape), Jon covered his private parts and pressed himself against the corner of the shower, so that the water jet bathed only one  shoulder.

-Greyjoy, what the fuck! Can't you see it's occupied?!- he exclaimed, as the illustrator went straight to the toilet.

-Shut your mouth, Stark.- the older one said, lowering his boxers.

-You know, it's like pedophiles to get your dick out in the presence of a naked minor!- Jon replied, looking away from the blurry vision that had appeared before him.

-Quit it, I said.- Theon Greyjoy continued, bored, starting to piss under Jon's incredulous eyes.

The teenager rolled his eyes when Greyjoy let out a pleased moan, tremendously similar to those he heard him utter every time he and Robb "went upstairs for a moment". Somehow, something told Jon that Greyjoy's intention was precisely to recreate such moans this time at close range.

When the sound of peeing ceased to reverberate throughout the bathroom, Jon sighed in exasperation: -Now could you do me the favor of leav...-

He widened his eyes at the sight of what was about to happen: if there is one thing that cartoons teach children, it is to never _flush the toilet_ while another person is taking a shower. But again, Jon was more convinced that Greyjoy knew what was going to happen, and holy shit he had so done that on purpose.

The shower filled with clouds of heat in an instant, and a jet of boiling water struck Jon straight on his right shoulder.

He screamed, both from pain and fear, and could swear on everything he had, even not having seen him, that Theon Greyjoy was giggling, when Jon had to come out, naked as a worm, from the shower stall.

-What a piece of shit! - he screamed, barely managing to grab a towel and tie it around his waist: it hurt like hell.

-Robb, Robb!- He shouted, closing his eyes and doubling over.

His brother rushed upstairs in an instant, worried and frightened: it had never happened that someone got hurt _for real_ in the bathroom, and thank God the door wasn't locked.

-What happened?  Jon, let me see.- Jon pointed at his back with a tortured moan, and heard Robb taking a deep breath: he was entering "Dr. Stark" mode, he couldn't afford to panic.

Giving a quick glance at the burn, he placed a hand on Jon's forehead, as if to make him understand that he was there and he should't have been afraid: -Hold on a second.-

He went downstairs running (it was one of those occasions when he could break the rule "do not run down the stairs"), and returned immediately with a jug of cold water and a soft cloth in his hands.

Incorporated with the sink, there was a piece of furniture that contained, in addition to everyday objects such as combs and spare toothbrushes, a wide range of medicines suitable more or less for every type of accident.

There were also some sponges still to be used, and Robb grabbed the first one he found: he sprayed some soap on it, then poured some cold water from the carafe onto it.

He also put a latex glove in his right hand, and put pressure on the sponge so that it could release the foam: all that within thirty seconds.

-Come here, shh ...- he said to Jon attentively, resting the sponge on the burn.

-It's not serious, don't worry.  Everything is alright.-

But for Jon it wasn't all right: that had not been a revenge prank or an action done just to annoy him. He was hurt, holy shit. _He_ had hurt him.

After Robb had cleaned the wound properly, he grabbed the cloth and immersed it in cold water, then rested it on his aching shoulder without applying pressure: -The lesion must cool down for about twenty or fifteen minutes: it's still early to go to school, don't worry.-

With his left hand (the one not covered by the glove), Robb lowered the toilet seat and told Jon to sit on it:

-Care to explain how you did that?- He asked, running a hand over his face.

Jon didn't know what to say: if on one hand he wanted to screw Theon Greyjoy to the end, on the other he didn't want him and Robb to end up fighting because, he hated to admit it, but before Greyjoy came to annoy the shit out of him, Robb had never been so calm.

Surprisingly, Jon was about to come up with a lie when, from the wide open bathroom door, Robb saw Greyjoy leaving his room: -Theon, come here a second!-

Greyjoy paused for a moment, fearing he had been discovered, but when he saw that Robb didn't look angry, he moved to the door: -Yes, handsome?-

Jon rolled his eyes and held back a gag, while Robb's left hand began to caress his curls: -Could you bring Jon something to eat? I would prefer him to stay still for a moment .-

Theon Greyjoy looked first at Robb and then at Jon, and finally nodded.  He returned a little later with a cereal bar which he handed to Jon with fake interest: -What happened to you?- He asked.

Jon could have killed him: was he really playing dumb?  In front of his older brother?

He was looking at him pretending to be worried, but there was that something in his eyes, something so Greyjoyish, that was challenging him: would he have told the truth, thus hurting Robb, because Robb would have never accepted that anyone could touch  his Jon, or would he have come up with something?

But in the end, how stupid it would have been to say "Greyjoy has flushed the toilet to burn me"?  Not even Jon himself would have believed it, simply because he didn't believe Theon Greyjoy could be such an _asshole_  and so _stupid_ to do such a thing.

\- I slipped while taking a shower and ... I moved the temperature by mistake - he finally lied.

Theon raised an eyebrow and his lips trembled, as if they were about to laugh.

-And you got burned? - he asked, serious again, going to turn off the water in the shower, which Robb hadn't noticed at all.

-It's nothing serious.- Robb intervened reassuringly.

-But you got scared, didn't you buddy? -

Jon nodded slowly: yes, he had been scared. He had not expected such a low blow: he could have hurt himself seriously.

-Be more careful next time, love -

Jon felt stupid: who the hell stumbled into the shower and ended up getting burned? But at the same time, what kind of twenty-five year old had fun flushing the toilet while a boy was taking a shower ?!  _Purposely_?!

-Hey, I'm going to see if the kids are eating.- Greyjoy said suddenly, approaching Robb and placing a sweet kiss on his lips.  Jon would have gladly broken his neck: he would never really checked if Bran and Rickon were eating, that was all just a strategy to look beautiful and perfect to Robb's eyes.

One of the many reasons why Jon hated him was that Greyjoy wanted to be liked by Robb even at the cost of telling shit: with Jon he behaved in one way and with Robb in another. And Jon had no idea who the real Theon Greyjoy was. He disgusted him.

-Thank you my darling.- replied Robb, and Jon felt the irritation pinching his neck: there was nothing "Robb's" at all in Greyjoy: Jon, Bran and Rickon were _Robb's_ , not him.

Robb held the cold cloth on Jon's back until he believed the wound was cool enough: he gently smeared a lotion over the superficial burn and urged him to get dressed with a kiss on his temple.

Once they were both down in the living room, Robb was called by Rickon: the redhead disappeared in the kitchen, and Jon was left alone with Greyjoy sitting on the couch.

-You could have hurt me seriously, you know that?- Jon muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

Greyjoy rolled his eyes: -Come on, it's nothing.-

-It is something, instead: I've never done anything to you that could have hurt you physically.- Jon replied, annoyed.

-Are you kidding me? Do you even know how much it hurts to take off the adhesive tape from your hair?-

Jon didn't know if he was serious or was just kidding him.  He snorted: -But there is a difference between a prank and a wickedness, Mr. Greyjoy.-

Greyjoy rolled his eyes: -You're so tragic.-

He wasn't tragic, Jon was dead serious: what would have happened if Robb hadn't been there?  If Robb hadn't studied medicine?  His burn could have been infected and maybe Jon could have even ended up in the hospital, and after what had happened to their parents and Bran, none of the Starks really liked hospitals.

-I didn't think Robb could stoop so low.- he said, reaching his brothers in the kitchen and leaving Theon Greyjoy alone.

 

 

 

-Okay okay: he flushed the toilet while you were showering? - Pyp repeated for the umpteenth time: if there hadn't been painful burns in the middle, it could have seemed funny.

-What an asshole.- Sam muttered.

-Does it still hurt now?- asked Grenn, worried, stroking Jon's arm.

Jon shrugged: -In the end it was nothing serious, but between fear, annoyance and _Greyjoy,_ I didn't feel so good.-

Grenn put his arm around his waist and hugged him: -Come on, everything's okay now.-

-I hate him.- Jon muttered, to which Grenn giggled and ruffled his hair, letting him go.

-Hey, tomorrow is Halloween.- Pyp suddenly said, pointing at Sam and Jon with a nod: -You and you won't dump our asses to spend time with your sweet halves, will you? -

Sam blushed slightly: -Gilly is going to some party with Ygritte. I didn't understand if it's a real party or a Celtic ritual or something.-

Grenn chuckled, then all three boys turned to Jon: -Ian works all night: he said the restaurant is basically sold out.-

In a way, it was better that way: Jon spent most of his afternoons with Ian, and if the relationship between Greyjoy and his brother was going just fine, Jon could say the same about his own. But he was afraid to neglect his friends every once in a while, and spending evenings with them was always more than pleasant: Jon didn't have to forget how much those three had helped him, when he had recently changed school, home and become an orphan.

-Good, because Grenn's parents left him his house free as usual: I suggest a marathon of vintage horror films and then a roundup of alcohol games.-

-Why doesn't that surprise me at all?- Said Sam.

-Because Pyp is an idiot, and we know it.- Grenn replied.

-You shut up and you better not dump me last minute.- Pyp exclaimed.

-We'll get to school still drunk from the night before.- Jon said.

-Of course, because you got drunk at least once in your life, didn't you?- Pyp teased, pointing a finger at him.

-This is because Jon is a good boy who decides not to leave me alone with a bunch of crazy people, whenever it's my turn to drive.- Grenn intervened.

Pyp got up, put his backpack on his shoulder and gave everyone a devilish smile: -But tomorrow nobody will have to drive: therefore, nobody will have to dare to be sober.-

 

 

 

After school, Jon had to stop with Rickon to buy a couple of ink cartridges for Robb's printer: lately, both Bran and Jon were surrounded by projects and group research, and Theon Greyjoy had to print sheets on sheets for who knows what kind of great work of art (note the sarcasm) and obviously he didn't have a printer in his house.

This meant that the two boys would have arrived home after Bran and Robb, that day, and they would have also had to hurry because Robb had to start the extra shift at work immediately after having left Bran at home.

But that day, bad luck had decided to stick to Jon like a chewing gum to a brand new sole: there was no sign of Bran in the living room, only Robb and Theon Greyjoy making out on the couch with their hands moving definitely _everywhere_.

\- Shouldn't you be at work? - Jon asked his brother while Rickon, not caring at all about Theon, jumped in his arms.

-I covered three of my colleagues' shifts this month, in addition to my usual extra shifts: Blair gave me two days off.- Robb answered, settling the child on his lap.

-Wow, is Blair capable of such kindness? - Jon said incredulously.

Robb shrugged: -Apparently.  How's your burn? -

-Better, I think: I checked it today in the toilet at school and it's already less disturbing.-

Robb nodded: -I told you it wasn't serious. When you go up, put on some more lotion, okay?  You'll see that in a day or two you'll be like new.-

 _I hope so._ the teenager thought.

After checking the wound on his shoulder again, Jon went to greet Bran: he found him on the bed reading and although, as Robb had said, it would have been helpful for Bran to get out a little, Jon thought it was always better that he was reading a book, rather than seeing him with his face glued to a video game screen.

-Hey Bran.- he greeted him, sitting on his little brother's bed.

-All okay at school? -

Brann nodded, still too focused on reading.

-Did Jojen something impossible like he always does? - at that point, Bran put down the book and bursted out laughing: -He put a needle in the teacher's chair!-

-And she didn't catch him? -

-No!-

Jon laughed in turn: Jojen Reed was the king of pranks.  Thinking about it, Jojen would have been useful against that piece of shit that Greyjoy was.

-You should invite him to dinner one of these days.- he said.

Bran shrugged, a sign that he would have considered the idea.

-What are you doing tomorrow? - Jon continued: he was sure that even his little ten-year-old brother had something better to do, than to be watching old horror movies.

-I'm going to the cinema with Jojen and then I'm sleeping at his house.- Bran answered, and Jon nodded: -What about Rickon instead?-

-Rickon is going trick-or-treating.-

Jon frowned: who would he have gone with? Ty, David, Charlie and Tabitha always went to the usual Halloween party, and Robb always joined them after putting Rickon to bed, as the good fifth wheel he was. Now that there was Greyjoy, any excuse seemed to be good for spending time away from home: Jon strongly doubted that Greyjoy didn't want to spend Halloween with Robb.

-With whom?-

-With Theon and Robb.- Bran answered the question as if it was obvious, which it was not at all.

-Then Mrs. Denvers will spend the night at our house and Robb will go to Theon's.- the child added.

Jon rolled his eyes: -Does Robb really intend to leave Rickon alone, at night, without any of his brothers in the house?-

Bran shrugged, seeing nothing bad in that: -He will be sleeping, Jon. And Mrs Danvers will be there.-

Jon dropped the subject, said bye to Bran with two affectionate pats on his head and went to his room: it was useless for Robb to keep telling him that nothing would have changed, because everything had already changed.

A month ago, Robb would never have allowed himself to leave Rickon home alone without Bran or Jon, whether Ty or anyone else was taking care of him.  And then, christ, Halloween was a festivity for children, him and that asshole were almost thirty, what was the point of celebrating, for them?

They always fucked!  Even when it wasn't Halloween!

Jon threw himself on the bed, stressed: maybe he would have called Ian and asked him to go out, to calm himself down a bit.

They still hadn't gone further, the only thing Jon was not afraid of was that Ian touching his ass for more than five seconds when they were making out: in fact, it was pleasant to feel a hand there, it guaranteed him a rather intimate sense of protection  that he didn't mind.

And if nothing else, with the passage of time, Jon's anxiety had lowered somehow: he still didn't understand a thing about his sexuality, but when he was with Ian he never thought about it.  Now that he had become used to a person not to be treated as a simple friend anymore, he was slowly letting go, and he was not ashamed to hug him, jump in his arms or on his back and kiss him even when they were in public. As long as there were no acquaintances of Robb around, of course.

That day had not begun in the best way, but Jon was sure that seeing the twenty-one-year-old would have made it all better: Ian would have hugged him, kissed his lips and face, they would have sat down and talked, then they would have kissed again.  It would have been just the two of them. Ian would have grabbed his ass, Jon would have sat on his lap. Ian would have slid his hands under Jon's hoodie and then maybe taken it off.  And then he would have unbuttoned his belt and touched his ass again, this time on his bare skin.  And then his fingers would have met his hole and made their way slowly inside ...

-Jon, about this morning ...- Theon Greyjoy had entered his room without knocking. It was inevitable to think that he had done it on purpose this time too, but how could he know that Jon was masturbating right in that moment?

-Fuck! Oh shit! - the adult exclaimed, closing the door violently.

Jon sat up, his breathing heavy and his penis flaccid again: -I hate you! Okay?! I hate you!-

 

 

 

He had practically run away from home: he had shouted a loud "I'm going to Grenn" that Robb had barely heard, and had texted Ian to meet him at the park.

He didn't want to talk about Greyjoy or anything else, he just wanted to be with Ian.

Not surprisingly, the first thing he did after seeing him was throwing his arms around his neck. Ian laughed, lifting him from the ground and spinning him around: Jon's cheek pressed against the older boy's scarf, and the smell of aftershave and mint invaded his nostrils deliciously.

After having put him down, Ian kissed him nice and happily on the lips, his hands gently wrapped around his hips: -You're so cute.- he said, cupping his face in between his hands.

-Yes, you are!- He kissed his nose.

Jon already seemed to have regained his good mood and the bad day he had behind him was only a distant memory: -I'm not a dog!- He protested, chuckling.

In response, Ian tied his arms under his backside and lifted him from the ground again: laughing in surprise, Jon wrapped his legs around Ian's hips and kissed him gently.

He was happy with him, more than he could have ever imagined.

-Jon.- Ian called him, serious but always with those eyes that didn't stop, not even for a second, looking at him softly.

-Yes? - Jon said, still in his arms, going to stroke his hair.

-It's been a while since we have been seeing each other.- the older guy started.

If Jon at first could feel butterflies tickling his stomach, now he felt a herd of horses.

-We're good together, and I really don't want to let you go. Do you want to be my boyfriend?-

Jon gasped, a big smile on his face, and Ian hastened to add: -Not necessarily Robb has to hear about it now.-

Although at that moment Jon had not the slightest thought of his brother, it was as if a huge weight had abandoned him: everything was going well, he had a love life, now.

-Of course I do.- he answered, unable to stop smiling.

They kissed once more, and Jon's arms wrapped around his neck so hard he almost feared to choke him.

Now he was calm, at ease, relaxed.  And he wanted Ian to get his hands everywhere on his body.

-Ian.- he whispered in his ear.

-Let's go to your house.-

 

 

 

-Are you sure you're ready? - Jon and Ian were lying on the bed of the young man's small apartment, and Jon had expressly told Ian that he wanted to finally start with foreplay.

-I told you, I was masturbating thinking of you, before ...- Jon blushed, not because he was explicitly talking about touching himself (he realized that with Ian he shouldn't be ashamed, especially now that they were together) , but because his brother's boyfriend had caught him in that precise moment.

-Okay okay, don't think about it.- Ian said, leaning forward to kiss Jon slowly on the lips.

-What did you imagine me doing to you? -

Their mouths were a few inches away from each other, and Jon not only felt good, but found it infinitely hot.

-You were using your fingers.- he answered, his voice hoarse and dry.

Ian sat up, forcing the boy to climb up on his knees: -And ...- he invited him to continue.

-Inside of me.  You were using your fingers inside of me.-

Ian smiled against the hollow of Jon's neck, then kissed it. Jon just gasped at the tickling sensation.

-Can you grab the lube from the drawer, baby? - asked the twenty-one year old, gently.

Jon stood up and satisfied the request, feeling his boyfriend's eyes on his figure.

When he had approached again, Ian took the lubricant and put it on the bed, then grabbed Jon's hand and pulled him close to him: one hand was stroking his back, the other went down to squeeze his butt.

-Did I tell you you have beautiful legs?- He whispered.

Jon smiled: -You think so? -

Ian nodded: he was still looking at him softly, but there was something warm and hungry in his eyes.  And it was beautiful.

-I'm ready, Ian.- Jon decided.

Ian immediately returned to being sweet: he smiled at him with affection, and nodded.

-Okay, listen to me: everything will be fine.  I will be really really gentle, but tell me if you need me to stop, okay?  You have to feel good, not in pain, so if something's wrong you tell me and we stop, okay? -

Jon nodded, more than convinced.

-I need to hear you say it.- Ian insisted, kissing his hand.

Jon took a deep breath: -I'm ready: if something's wrong, I'll tell you and we stop. I'm ready.-

 

**(From now until the end, underage _consensual_ foreplay is described)**

 

Meticulously, Ian started to unbutton Jon's belt: -Listen, I don't want you to be on all fours right on your first time. Sit on my lap and raise your butt a little.-

Jon did that, resting his head on Ian's shoulder.

-Good boy.- Ian's hand settled on his hair, while the other lowered his pants and underpants.

-I feel like a child about to get a shot.- Jon admitted, giggling to shake off a bit of tension.

He felt the bottle of lubricant open and Ian's voice reassuring him: -You're beautiful.-

Ian worried about spreading his buttocks gently, then rested his cold finger covered with lube next to his entrance.

-Okay baby, take deep breaths: relax.-

Jon tried to please him: it was a new sensation and yes, he felt ready, but there was a little fear anyway.

Ian was incredibly kind and gentle in lubricating Jon's hole.  But when he began to push his finger into it, Jon couldn't help but wince.

-It's all right, it's all right: I know it's weird at the beginning.- Ian assured him, hugging him with his free arm.

Eventually, Jon managed to calm down: he couldn't believe he was doing what he was doing.

And in the same way that from weird he had begun to feel happy and at ease with his now boyfriend, Ian's finger inside him went from feeling out of place to driving him completely crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention I love writing Jon as a small lil cutie?


	33. 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t really know what to say lol  
> Enjoy

Before Robb, Theon had never been in the same house with children: Ramsay had only one younger brother, and his parents rarely asked them to look after him for a few days.

Right from the start, Theon had realized that dating a man with children was tougher than expected: although sex was more than satisfying and they did have moments of solitude, Theon could not bear the fact that whatever domestic thing Robb had to do,had to do it for four: when he had to do the washing machine, he had to do it also for Jon, Bran and Rickon;when he had to iron his clothes, he always ironed Jon, Bran and Rickon’s first;when he had to cook, he also had to cook for Jon, Bran and Rickon;when he had to go to sleep, he had to put Jon, Bran and Rickon to bed first.

Everything for Theon was heartbreaking, and he didn't even have to do anything.

But the mere thought of having children around the house that reduced their sexual and sentimental life to strangled whispers (Theon couldn't even tell Robb that he was sexy that this blue-eyed monster, whose eyes were so similar to that beautiful man’s, popped out of nowhere) made him lose much of his desire to stay in that house.

However, Theon did stay in that house, because he had found an excellent hobby that distracted him from the super excited and super shouted speeches of the youngest child: bothering Jon.

He had noticed that the boy was hiding something: he had once said he would have gone out with his friends, and he had come back home without the black sweatshirt he had left with. Occasionally, Grenn would have picked him up with his old Jeep and then Jon would have just walked home.

There was something wrong with him, and Theon was eager to find out what it was, so he could have blackmailed him at any moment: he could have forced him to spend an afternoon away from home with his younger brothers, so that Robb and Theoncould have behaved _as adults_ without the risk of anyone catching them in strange positions.

However, even though Theon was particularly amused at annoying Jon, he certainly didn't expect the teenager to attack in turn: they had done nothing but trying to destroy each other for weeks, and Robb could have been protective, attentive and affectionate as he wanted, but he hadn't noticed anything.

Which maybe was better that way: if he ever discovered them, all the fun would have been over.

But Theon had the feeling that he had gone too far with the trick of the shower: he _didn't want_ to hurt him.The water could have also come out cold, and Jon would have been insanely frightened and their jokes would have continued until forever.

But the water had come out hot, and Theon had never heard Jon scream in pain: he usually snorted loudly, annoyed and thirsting for revenge, exactly as Theon did when he was the victim of his pranks.

But this time _Robb_ had intervened, and Robb never intervened.It was a sort of rule that none of them had decided and never talked about, but they didn't dare to break: Robb didn't have to be involved. In a certain way, that had to do with their initial deal, because Robb had to think that Theon and Jon were getting along just fine, in order to guarantee stability and harmony in his relationship and family.

And even though Robb had expressly said (and it was Dr. Stark to talk) that it wasn't anything serious, and Jon seemed to be fine just judging by the way his eyes looked at him (eager to tear him in tiny little pieces), Theon couldn't not notice that there was something terrified in Jon: whether he still had to recover from the scare of the jet of boiling water on his body or Theon himself frightened him, he was not allowed to know.

Theon only knew that he was starting to feel guilty.

Halloween, that year, was on Wednesday: that meant that Jon and Theon would have had to spend their morning together at school.

Miss Harris's injury was going a long way, and Theon didn’t mind Tormund's company at all: in common, besides the passion for art, they had their rough and brash attitude, even if he had to admit that redhead had something incredibly charismatic that made him the best teacher ever, in the eyes of the students.

Even Jon and Ygritte had decided to listen to the lesson, in order to make a good impression: it was never so pleasant when the only cool teacher of the whole school thought that you sucked at his class, even somebody else was teaching it.

Tormund was a fan of illustration, and he listened carefully to all of Theon's classes: for that day, he had asked the students to make a quick sketch, an idea, of a scene from their favorite book: from there to the end of their meetings they should have committed themselves to making a complete design.

Theon had laughed when he saw that Tormund had also done the homework.

Jon was strangely silent, even with his friends: it always ended that Theon or Tormund had to call the group of boys to order, and it happened that day too, but Jon was not interested in the conversation.

He looked thoughtful, with his head in the clouds.

Once the bell rang, Tormund asked Theon if he wanted to stop for a coffee to meet his partner, a certain Brienne, who was the best human being on the whole globe, in Tormund’s opinion.

As much as he would have liked to meet the award-winning fencing champion, and perhaps the only person whom Theon felt able to pronounce the words "school" and "cool" in the same sentence, the illustrator had to refuse: _you're doing this for Robb_ , he told himself.

-Stark, stop for a moment.- he announced.

The boy stopped in front of the door and waited for everyone to come out of the classroom, including Tormund, who excused him with such and energetic pat on the shoulder that Jon's thin body was catapulted a few steps forward.

Theon approached the boy, biting the inside of his cheek: Jon was waiting impatiently, but there was still that shadow of fear in his eyes. Theon wasn’t telling no bullshit, as a teen he had portrayed billions of people without being noticed, observing patiently and carefully, and he knew how to recognize emotions as well as he could draw them.

-Well?- said the boy, wanting to be listless but betraying himself: his voice trembled.

-How is your burn?- Asked Theon, his backpack on his shoulder, and a hand that sank into the pocket of his dark, ruined jeans.

Jon didn't expect such a question, Theon saw it from the way he blinked a couple of times: it was normal, if they ever spoke to each other it was just to offend one another in complete privacy.

Jon shrugged: -It’s already almost gone.- he said, trying to look casual and calm.

Theon nodded slowly: _just say it, he won’t eat you._

-Good.Listen, I don't know what was going through my head, but I was sure the water would have been cold. - he admitted.In his heart, he knew he wasn't telling a lie: of course, he was still a vile and pathetic man, but he really believed that the water would have been cold.When it was Maron and Rodrik doing that to him, the water was so cold that Theon spent whole hours clicking his teeth. But perhaps the reason was because they lived in a shitty house with a shitty boiler that forced anyone to take a five-minute shower because there was only enough hot water for a few hours.

However, he should have realized that Robb's house was not his old home, and that to be the home of a 25-year-old with children, it was perfect.

-Are you trying to apologize? - Jon said, frowning.To Theon's surprise, he wasn't fooling him: he had simply been baffled.

The illustrator just shook his head: -Think of it as what you want. But you were right, it was mean. - he admitted.

Theon did nothing but complain about Maron and Rodrik. In the end, he ended up behaving like them: it had been a petty move for him too, and he already had too many flaws .

Jon lowered his eyes and rested them on the tips of his shoes, leaning his back against the door jamb.He whispered, somehow repentant: -Maybe you wouldn't have done that if I hadn't ruined your boxers ...-

This time it was Theon's turn to blink in disbelief: he had just given him a burn on his shoulder and now Jon was justifying him? Because of a pair of stupid boxers?

He came to the conclusion that even Jon was feeling guilty, and he considered it appropriate to bring the conversation towards a more comical and quiet trend: -Actually it was more a revenge for the tape on the hair: you always put it too high, it should take my face, not my hair.-

Jon began to chuckle so spontaneously that Theon realized he had never heard him laugh until then.Not in his presence, at least.

-I'll remember it next time.- he said, but he turned serious again soon afterward: evidently he had something to say to him and had taken advantage of the moment of calm between them.

-Tonight you’re going to be with Robb and Rickon? -

Theon nearly vomited the shitty coffee of his shitty machine: when he had begged Robb to stay with him to Halloween ("come on, the boys are young, they will surely have something to do on their own"), he had agreed to spend the night at his home on one condition: accompanying Rickon to make trick or treat.

It would have been a matter of just a couple of hours, because there would have been school tomorrow and the child shouldn’t have gone to sleep too late.

Theon had tried to come to a compromise: he would have accompanied him at the cost of wearing a certain thing, that night at home.

“You haven't thanked me well for that time when I accompanied you and your brother to the hospital" was his excuse.

The truth was that Theon hadn't expected anything else for some time.

-Yes, why? - he crossed his arms to his chest, noticing how the insecurity had again taken possession of that boy in front of him.

-It's strange that Robb is leaving Rickon at home with our neighbor for the night.- Jon explained.

Theon rolled his eyes: -Don't you think he needs some time to have fun?- He asked.

Robb was always with his brothers. Always.Nothing would have happened for one night.

Jon nodded vigorously: -Of course I do.- He exclaimed, firmly convinced of his words.

-But this is not about taking me to a friend's house, or bringing Bran to the bookstore. Rickon at home alone is ...- he stopped and licked his lips, searching for words.

Theon believed he had understood what he meant: Robb wasn't giving up on doing one of his brothers a favor, Robb was taking a break from parenting for one night.He would have left his younger brother alone, at home, with only an old woman to keep him company.

Theon did not see it as a bad thing, for him Robb _seriously_ needed a break.But for Jon, who was his pseudo-adopted son, this could have had a completely different effect.

-Robb took our custody for a reason, here.I don't know if you get it.- the boy in fact said.

Something inside of Theon would have wanted to argue and tell him to let that poor man enjoy life, once in a while. Instead, he found himself nodding sympathetically: -I think I do.- he said, then pointed to the corridor with a nod: -Come on, go to class: I’ll see you after school.-

With a nod of his head, Jon broke off the door jamb and began to walk away.But there was something else Theon had to talk about: -Oh and Jon.- he called back.

The boy stopped and turned to look at him.

-I swear I’ll knock next time.-

Jon blushed to the tips of his ears and retraced his steps without even giving him an answer.

 

 

 

-Okay, it's time to play Never Have I Ever.-Pyp declared, after swallowing his cup of beer with a gulp.

-Come on, we know everything about each other.- Sam protested, still at the beginning of his first cup.

They were all sitting on Grenn's house rug, still too sober for Pyp's tastes. Jon knew why the boy wanted to start with alcohol games: the questions were always embarrassing, and in order not to feel embarrassed, the players drank.

-Yes, but only the things we say to each other: what is it that we don't tell each other instead? - Pyp made his eyebrows dance, filling his plastic cup again.

-It's a game girls usually play at slumber parties, Pyp.- Grenn said.

-So what?- Said Pyp.

\- This is a sleepover.And believe me that boys of our age are not as intimate as we are, maybe not even the girls.-

Grenn rolled his eyes, grabbing his cup: -It's okay: let's do it.-

With a victorious gesture, Pyp prepared to ask the first question: -I never sneaked away from home.-

They all drank, except Sam.

-You suck, Sam.- Pyp joked.

-Even little Jon did it.-

Jon chuckled at his friend's annoyed expression.

-Go on Sam, it's your turn.- said Grenn, who already seemed to be tired of playing.

-I've never went skinny dipping dead drunk in the lake at the park.- Sam declared, causing everyone to burst into laughter, except for Pyp.

-You have to delete that fucking video.- Pyp hissed, taking a sip of beer.

- _Never_.- they all said in chorus.

-Come on, what will Ian think when he’ll find out I was the first naked boy his little Johnny has seen? -

To that question, Jon risked choking with his own breath: -Pyp!We barely saw your ass! -

-And you would have liked to see more of it, all of you, admit it! - Pyp pointed everyone with his finger, then uttered the next question: -I never saw a person, other than the super sexy Pypar Lynch, naked-

Jon watched Grenn and Pyp chuckle as all his friends took a sip: the blond and the brunette threw themselves at Sam, ruffling his hair and patting him on the back.In all this, Jon hoped no one noticed him while he didn't drink: he didn't like being the innocent one of the group, even now that he had finally _done something._

Unfortunately for him though, Pyp noticed: - Come on, little Jon: it's your turn.-

Jon sighed: now it was useless, once the first question was asked about it, the whole game would have been based on sex until it turned out that someone had done something so absurd that people forgot about the game.

This was one of the reasons why Jon didn't get drunk so often.

-I've never kissed a person the same gender as mine.- he said, just for the fun of drinking alone and seeing the rest.

-Uuuh, Johnny, this was a low blow! - Pyp continued, taking an empty bottle and turning it to the ground to see who would have been to ask the next question: it pointed to Grenn.

-I’ve never been given a blowjob.-

Jon raised an eyebrow when he wasn't the only one not to touch the glass: -You did see a naked person but they never gave you a blowjob?- He asked Pyp, a mixture of shocked and amused.

Pyp shrugged: -You know that my only sexual experience so far is based on a drunken one night stand.-

- _In a soccer field_.- Sam added in a low voice.

-In a fucking soccer field.- the boy repeated, twirling the bottle, which pointed at him again.

-I never did anal stuff.-

Jon shouldn't have been surprised to be the only one drinking: he was with a boy, it was more difficult for a girl to be interested in anal sex. But what struck him most were the shocked faces of his friends, who looked at him in amazement, their mouths open as he drank: -Jon?- Said Grenn.

-What is it?- He said.

-Explain! - Sam exclaimed, startling Pyp, who spilled half of his beer on his pants.

Jon looked down: he was not ashamed of what he had done with Ian (well, of what Ian had done to him), but it was all new to him, and talking about it was still difficult, because they were his first experiences.

-He fingered me.- he whispered softly.

Grenn's mouth closed and opened a couple of times: -Jon. Stark.-

-Did you get it up your ass and didn't tell us?!- Shouted Pyp, leaving the glass on the ground and putting his hands in his hair.

-It was just a finger!- Jon defended himself, feeling a strange feeling of emptiness, after saying that.

-Yes, then they will become two, then three and then it will be the turn of Ian's dick! - Pyp was as white as a rag, Sam's eyes seemed to want to come out of their sockets and Grenn kept his mouth wide open.

-It's what being with another guy entails, Pyp.- the boy simply said: what was wrong with that?Jon had told them he thought he could have been gay, and now he had a boyfriend, why were they so surprised they could have done some foreplay?

Suddenly, Grenn seemed to recover, and approached him, placing his hand on his arm: -Did it hurt, buddy?- He asked softly.

That gesture and that question made Jon feel a little less embarrassed: in the end, they were shocked because anal foreplay could be painful.Right?

-A little at first, but then ... why did you call me buddy?- Jon frowned: when did Grenn call him "buddy"?That was a Robb’s thing, not Grenn’s.

The blond shrugged: -Well, because you're small and innocent. When we met you barely even spoke: we worry about you, Jon.- he replied, and Jon couldn't help but complain with a: -Everyone worries about me.-

-And isn't that a good thing?- Sam interjected.

\- It makes me feel fragile, actually.More than I already am.- the teenager replied: he was shy and insecure by nature, except when he was provoked by Greyjoy, but having lost his mom and dad a year before had certainly aggravated the situation: immediately after changing cities, he had been subjected to a myriad of changes that had overcome him simultaneously. His sisters were no longer around the house, the bathroom line had shrunk considerably and no, it was not a good thing;seeing Robb every day was weird, since he was used to him visiting during weekends or holidays, and even though his new bed was a thousand times more comfortable than the one he had in the foster care, it was not so comforting as the one in his real home.

Leaving the foster care had been a relief, but Jon had to slowly accept that even if the worst was over, nothing would have come back as before: Arya and Sansa weren't there, mom and dad were dead, he had changed house and didn't know nobody.

At school he never spoke, and when he came home he would have bursted into tears in Robb's arms whenever he asked him how it went: he felt like a rag, and too pathetic, not even Rickon cried so much.

Then Sam had sat with him during lunchtime, Grenn had joined in and Pyp had stepped in and risked toppling his tray to the floor: it was the first time Jon had smiled in the new school, and he was happy that nowa year later, his friends had stayed with him.

\- I saw you swallowing three glasses of beer one after another, Johnny. _You are not_ fragile.- Pyp ruled with a grimace.

Jon bursted out laughing: -Now you see why I never get drunk? I hold the alcohol too well, unlike you.- he teased.

Hit in the chest, Pyp uncorked two bottles of beer as quickly as possible and handed one to Jon: -We'll see, lil bitch, we'll see!-

 

 

 

 

-Rooobb, why is there _another_ child I didn’t know existed in your living room?! - Theon exclaimed, hoping not to hear things like "he is my adopted brother" or "he is the second cousin of thegrandmother of the aunt of my ex-sister-in-law and he will stay with us " in response: he had learned that in Robb's family, everything was possible.

However, coming in the living room with a cup of coffee and finding an unknown child in front of him had made him get a nice heart attack: - Did you open the door?When did he rang the bell? - he asked Bran, standing on his crutches next to the mysterious little stranger. Which was not so little, to tell the truth: his face will have belonged to a ten-year-old brat, but he was definitely too tall for his age.

-Yes, Theon: he is Jojen and she is his sister Meera.Maybe you didn't hear the bell because the coffee machine makes too much noise.- Bran answered, quietly.

_She is his sister Me ..._

Theon's head snapped to the left: next to the house door was a girl around eighteen, with curly and black hair, who was greeting him at the same time being embarrassed and amused.It had nothing to do with her little brother, Jojen, who was blond as a canary.

-Hey Champ, come here, give me a high five!- Robb exclaimed, entering the living room with a huge smile on his lips.

When the child high-fived him, Theon wondered why he always had to be nice even with children who were not his own. He adored Robb, but that was just one of the things he would never get used to: affection for the brats.

-Hi Meera!- He said to the girl, who smiled at him.

-Hello Robb.-

For Theon, there were too many young people in that room.

-Okay, you two.- Robb said, leaning slightly towards Bran: -Behave and don't make poor Meera go crazy. She has to put up with you two all night, understood?- He said.

-Promise.- the two children said in chorus, pretending to be bored, under the amused gaze of their older siblings.

Robb gave Bran a kiss on his forehead and ruffled Jojen's hair; the child in question grabbed Bran’s backpack and Meera the bag with the change of clothes and the pajamas. Robb said bye to the girl with his hand, telling her that they would have met again the following day after school.She said bye to him just as happily.

-Do kids always come up like mushrooms in here? - Theon asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

Amused, Robb put an arm around his waist and gave him a couple of kisses on his cheek and jaw: -Even my little brothers have friends, you know? I believe Bran has a crush on Meera.-

-You think so?- Said the illustrator, turning to face him.

-Yes.- Robb said, resting his lips quickly on his.

-It seemed to me instead that the little guy there was completely crazy about your brother.- Theon admitted: whether it was the excess of sugar (thank God that child was not the age of Rickon, otherwise they would have been best friends and would have caused the end of the world) or a very simple little crush, Jojen looked at Bran with eyes that sparkled so much that Theon could even have been blinded.

-It‘s going to be a huge problem when they grow up.- he continued.

Robb widened his eyes, suddenly prey to the most total terror: -Don't make me think about it, my Bran mustn't grow up.-

-Yeah, we don't want an eighty-year-old in the body of a 13-year-old.- Theon joked, snuggling against Robb's chest and resting his head on his shoulder.

Robb kissed him on his hair: -I want him to remain my little smart boy forever.- he moaned.

Theon left his comfortable position against the body of the young man to deposit a series of stamped kisses on his lips: -You ask for too much.-

In response, all Robb did was pouting.

Theon kissed him again: -Listen handsome, it's almost time for dinner: what are we going to prepare?- He didn't like that Robb was forced to do everything by himself, it didn't matter if Theon detested children: his feelings for Robb were getting more and more clear, and they grew more and more every day.He just couldn't do everything by himself.

Theon would take care of him.

-It’s just you, me and the little wolf cub for dinner: let me be a good housewife and let me cook.- Robb ordered him, taking his cup of coffe from his hand and stealing a sip.

Theon put his hands on his hips: -Hey, I like being a housewife too!- He protested.

-Oh I know, you iron my shirts wonderfully.- Robb pointed out proudly.

Theon tried in vain to hold back a laugh, approaching the man’s soft lips again: -You're a jerk.- He teased.

A little kiss on his lips.

-Yes, but I'm beautiful.- said Robb.

Another kiss on the lips.

-I've never doubted it.- Theon replied.

Another.

-Not even once.-

And another one.

The smell of coffee and shortbread sweets surrounded them, making the atmosphere so joyfully domestic that Theon could have stayed there, locked up in that moment, for the rest of his days. He would even have given up sex.

Then from nothing, Jon's words struck him like a bolt from the blue: “Robb took our custody for a reason".

-Where's Rickon?- He asked softly, his forehead resting against Robb's.

-Drawing upstairs. I should give him a bath now, so I would actually be needing help with dinner.- the red-haired boy answered, turning towards the stairs.

-My baby, all night with our neighbor.- he complained suddenly, saddened.

Theon stroked his arm: as much as he hated children (Rickon above all), it was the right thing to do.

-He doesn't have to stay alone, Robb: let's stay here.Call the neighbor and tell her that we have canceled everything.- he told him.

Robb widened his eyes, surprised: -Are you sure?-

Theon nodded a couple of times: -More than sure, Robb: he will see so many scary things tonight, he may have nightmares. And you better be there for him.-

\- What makes you believe that he will have nightmares? - Robb bit his lower lip, worried, and Theon understood that it was time to tell him an unpleasant story, trying to omit as many details as possible.

-When I was his age I was alone on Halloween night.- he started, and Robb listened to him carefully from the first second.

-The TV only showed horror movies and I watched them all night, even though they frightened me.When I went to sleep I was attacked by nightmares, I couldn’t stop crying all night. And I was alone .-Theon refrained from saying that he had been so frightened that he had even had to run out of his room and spend the night under the covers of his father's bed.When he was discovered the next morning, Theon’s little helpless child heart almost stopped beating when he realized that his father was scarier than all of his nightmares.

\- Completely alone?Wasn't there a neighbor or a babysitter? - asked Robb, alarmed: obviously he considered that an abomination.It would have been for everyone.Theon simply grew up with that: -My father didn't care so much about me, Robb, I hadn't been planned.I was the unwanted child of the family.-

After that sentence, Robb lost his mind: -What the fuck, do you think Bran and Rickon were planned ?!I was twenty when Rickon was born, he could have really been my son.But just because a child wasn't planned it doesn't mean parents have the right to treat them like shit! -

Robb couldn't have been more right than that.If only Theon had met him before: he would have had hundreds of thousands of less problems.

Robb put the cup down on the coffee table and took Theon's hands in his own: he kissed them on his knuckles, sweetly, desperately.

-How bad did they all treat you? - he asked, but Theon shook his head: - I don't want to talk about it.-

Robb squeezed his hands harder and kissed them again: his hands were so warm, Theon's were almost frozen, but Robb didn't seem to notice at all.

-I want you to do it someday: I want you to feel safe enough to talk to me.- he said.

Theon loosened their grip and stroked his cheek: -I will certainly do it, Robb.But slowly.- he reassured him.

He stood on tiptoe, and kissed him on the forehead: -Come on, go give Rickon his bath, I'm going to see what's edible in the fridge.-

 

 

 

Rickon's costume was a simple heavy pajama with a wolf-ear hood. It also had a tail.

For Robb he was the most beautiful child in the world, he did nothing but repeat that he did not believe it was possible that Rickon had found a way to be more adorable than he already was.

For Theon he was just a child with a tail.

They went around houses of the city until eleven o'clock at night, and there had not been one person, not even one, who had not made lovely comments about the child's costume.

When Rickon had finally dozed off and Robb had had to pick him up so the little one could rest, Theon had to pretend to yawn to disguise a sigh of relief.

He had noticed though that when he slept, Rickon was even more like Robb.And not just for Halloween, it was scary.

-Here, you’ll make it fall.- Theon grabbed the pumpkin-shaped container full of sweets from Robb's hand: anyone, especially the old ladies, had given the child so many sweets that the container could not even close.

-Thanks darling.- Robb said gratefully, stroking the child's back.

-I just can't wake him up and take him to school tomorrow.- he whispered.

Theon rubbed his lips: -Make sure the other two go, instead.-

Robb rolled his eyes, in the typical "don't talk about it" expression. Still speaking softly, he began to shake his head: -I'm not worried about Bran and Jojen, or at least I know that Meera will take care of getting them out of bed. It’s _Pyp_  that I don't trust.-

Theon stifled a laugh against the palm of his hand: -Pyp? -

\- That boy drinks as much as a fish! -

-And you are so protective that you don't want your sixteen-year-old brother to go out for a drink with his friends? -

-No!- Robb protested, biting his tongue after realizing he had raised his voice too much.

-I’m okay with Jon getting drunk!God, if he only knew how many times I did it at his age!But how do you know if they make him drink too much and he feels sick?Or if they all decide to stay at home tomorrow morning?-

Theon rolled his eyes, he didn't see where the problem was: if you’re okay with your brother getting drunk, the side effects are okay for you too.

-In that case you will give him a nice lecture, he will apologize and everything will be fine.Now let's go home, I need to see you in your costume.-

 

 

 

 

They did not immediately retire to the bedroom, once they got home: it is not known why (the magic of Halloween) but Theon watched Robb putting Rickon to sleep.

No one had ever tucked him in with so much sweetness, that small gesture hit Theon straight to the heart. He didn't even remember when it was the last time a member of his family had kissed him goodnight.

-Twenty years of age gap is a lot.- he whispered, causing Robb to turn around.

-I know.- he replied.

-I went from changing diapers every once in a while to teaching him to read and write, making sure he eats, bathing him and putting him in bed all the days. Full time.-

-You're doing a great job.- Theon assured him, stroking his arm.

-And for this you will be rewarded: I’ve been told that in the bedroom there is an exquisite sweet.-

Robb raised an eyebrow, resting his hands on his hips: -Really? What is it, a donut with a hole in it? -

Puffing and wishing to strangle him with his own hands, Theon violently hit him on the shoulder: -You really are a pri ...-

-Shh!- Robb rested the tip of his index finger on his lips gently.

-Not with the child in here.-

Theon could only roll his eyes.

Once in the bedroom, Theon opened the closet door and hid behind it so that Robb could not see him: -You put on your costume and I’ll put on mine in the meantime.-

-Do you have a costume? - asked Robb, puzzled. -Yes, you’re going to see it soon. Hurry up .- Theon answered.

Actually he had no costume: once they had both changed and Robb saw him with his clothes on he couldn't help but laugh.

Theon, on the other hand, could have fainted at any moment: he had begged Robb in all the religions of the world to wear the old doctor's coat he used during his university internships. The stethoscope on his neck, the pressure gauge and the head mirror were purely made of plastic, but there was not so much chance of noticing it, once you realized that the doctor’s coat was the only thing Robb was wearing.

-You dressed up as _me?!_ \- the redhead chuckled.

Theon licked his lips mischievously: -If you don't like my costume, it means you have to take it off.-

But of course, that evening Robb had decided to give up the role of Doctor Sexy to switch to the one of Doctor Funny: -Can I take this frisbee off of my head first?It's blocking my circulation. -

Snorting, Theon removed the band off his head personally: -Do you have a remedy against stress, Doctor?- He asked, rubbing his hips against his.

-I'll give you a practical demonstration in a moment, sir. But you will have to be good and cooperate.Do we have to measure the pressure first? - Robb began to play along.

Theon rubbed even more against him: -No need to, I already know it's high.-

He let himself being picked up and laid back on the bed. Robb's jeans he had worn were unbuttoned and without a belt, so they slipped away in a second.

-No panties, I see.- Robb admired.

Theon tied his legs around his waist and pulled him close to him: -Panties are for girls, doctor.-

-Oh, panties are _not_ just for girls.- Robb replied.

Theon raised an eyebrow: -I'll keep that in mind, Doctor.-

Robb took off his plastic stethoscope from his neck and put it over his ears: -Take a deep breath, sir.- he ordered, pressing the object just below his nipple.

Theon obeyed, looking into his eyes and biting his lips: he didn't believe there could be a sexier man than Robb, but then Dr. Stark arrived.

And Dr. Stark in question returned to being the simple Robb when he began to laugh hysterically:

-Forgive me, but I feel like an idiot with these toys on.-

Theon tried in vain to suppress a smile: -That is because you _are_ an idiot. Now fuck me, will you?-

He hugged him tightly, returning to lie on the bed and throwing away the stethoscope.

For Theon everything was getting more and more weird: fucking was becoming fun, not just satisfying and rejuvenating. It was becoming as much a domestic action as their life together was.

And Theon didn't mind.

 

 

 

Rickon knocked on the door at four in the morning, with Theon and Robb both naked as worms.

If it all depended on Theon, the child could have stayed there knocking all night.

But obviously Robb got up abruptly and ran to put on a pair of boxers and a red shirt, urging Theon to do the same.

-One moment, little one.- said Robb, turning to face over the door, while Theon pulled on his old suit pants without even putting on his boxers.

-Robb ...- the child said.

Theon closed his eyes: he was crying.

 _Fuck_.

Robb ran to open the door and welcome the little boy in his arms: -Come here, honey. What happened?- he asked, lifting him from the ground.

-He had a nightmare, Robb.- he found himself answering Theon: seeing the child trembling, shaking by fear, with tears in his eyes was a very painful deja-vu. But luckily Rickon had a shoulder to cry on and a body to sleep against that night.

-Can I stay with you?- He asked.

Robb looked at Theon, looking for approval.And Theon could not leave that child alone, after a terrible nightmare had tormented him: Rickon had lost his parents, perhaps he could have even dreamed of them.And Robb had his custody for a reason.

-Of course you can.- he answered.

Robb settled in the middle of the bed, with the child on his left and Theon on his right: once he felt the warmth of his older brother, Rickon didn't take long to fall asleep again.

-I'll have to start calling you angel, my darling.- it was Robb's thanks for Theon, followed by the sweetest kiss he had ever given him until then.

Theon just smiled: -Let’s sleep now: see you tomorrow, handsome.-

 

 

 

 

Robb woke up at six in the morning with Rickon's body pressed against his: there was no sign of Theon, except for the insistent voice calling him from downstairs.

Rickon started to open his eyes when Robb got up, but a kiss on the forehead and a "shh, it's still early, sleep" was enough to make him doze off again.

Scratching the back of his neck and rubbing his eyes, Robb went downstairs: he needed at least four or five coffees, or so he thought.

But the sight of Theon Greyjoy and Cersei Lannister in the same room made him wake up completely and immediately, so immediately that he risked dying of a heart attack without even realizing it.

-Who is he? - Cersei asked, her arms folded and her eyes demanding an explanation.

Theon instead, was beyond furious: -Me? Who the fuck is _she_ _?! -_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dr Stark is actually MY kink  
> Just kidding  
> Unless...


	34. 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had written something like 3K words and I was almost halfway and then it got deleted. I hate my life. I had to write it all again. Ugh. It should have been longer but I was afraid it could have been deleted by itself again. Didn’t want to risk writing a 10k words chapter all over again.

Jon had the distinct feeling that this time he had really got drunk: normally, he wouldn't have laughed at Pyp's squalid jokes, yet now they seemed the most funny thing in the world.

At one point in the evening Grenn had turned the stereo on and now it was hours that "Baby Shark" was playing in the room: Jon would have already had migraine if he had been sober.

Jon, Sam, Grenn and Pyp had a common group chat, called "The Night's Watch", and Pyp had started sending stupid selfies from the kitchen while he was munching on chips.

Jon's laugh was spontaneous and light: he was almost certain that the next day he would have had a terrible headache, but he still couldn't find a connection between that evening and the next day.

He responded to Pyp's selfie with one in which he was laying on the floor and smiled cheerfully.  In the background there was Grenn's laughter (sitting on the couch beside Jon) who sent his selfie with Sam in turn. Then a new message, not belonging to the group chat with his friends, appeared on Jon's screen: _You're still  awake?_

Jon bowed his head to the side, chuckling amused at the name given to the contact: Ian. Simply Ian.  No "my love" or "my boo" and no colored hearts.  It was simply Ian.

 _I wouldn't be online if I wasn't_. the boy answered, squinting at every word he typed: the phone screen blinded him and suddenly he couldn't remember how to lower its brightness.

 _Hey chill out, young man._ wrote Ian.

_No need to get so riled up._

Jon frowned: who was riled up? He wasn't angry.  And Ian?  Was Ian angry instead?  Just because he had told him he wasn't sleeping?  What kind of reason was that to get angry?

He snorted, deciding not to answer on purpose: they had just gotten together and he already made him angry.  You didn't get pissed off because a sixteen-year-old was awake at two o'clock in the morning on Halloween, like Michael Myers would visit him with a knife in his hand and a dead babysitter behind him.

-Something wrong, Lil Johnny?- Grenn said to him, a tired, relaxed (and drunk) smile on his face.

Jon folded his arms: -Ian is being an asshole.- he replied, sullenly.

-Oh, heart problems- fantasized Sam, who had red cheeks and sweaty hair clinging to his forehead.

\- Sooner or later your turn would have arrived.-

Jon raised an eyebrow, but his friend was not looking him in the face and asked him, with the attitude of someone who knew a lot: -What did he do to make you so angry? -

Jon snorted again: -He asked me if I was still awake. I said yes and he started telling me to calm down.  I am calm!-

-Of course, and I'm a beautiful busty blonde.- Pyp exclaimed, clearly ironic even though Jon wasn't really able to notice it, arriving in the living room with a bag of chips.

He collapsed on the couch next to his two friends and looked at the floor, in Jon's direction: -Why are you sitting on the carpet?-

In response, Jon tried to get up as best he could: his head was spinning, and he was convinced that Grenn had only one TV set, why were there now three?

-I am calm.- the boy repeated.

Sam rolled his eyes: -Jon, don't you understand? He worries about you: it's a nice thing .-

Jon frowned and shrugged, confused: -What is there to worry about? I'm in a house eating chips! - he exclaimed, taking a handful from Pyp's bag.

-I understand that five years of age gap are concerning, but I'm not a fucking child!  And then why do you have to act like that if I tell you I'm still awake?! -

-Maybe he didn't like the tone you used to tell him.- Grenn threw her there.

\- It's a fucking text, there's no tone to use. And then he called me "young man", who does he think he is, Robb?! - Jon snapped, wishing to throw his phone against the wall.

-Well, if this bothers you, you should tell him.- said Sam, wise and available even when drunk.

-But you have to tell him in person: just like that you can be sure he is not telling you bullshit.-

Jon thought about it: Jon didn't talk much about what bothered him to anyone, but with Ian it was a little different.  He was his first boyfriend and he wanted things to work, so he wanted a quiet conversation. 

However, alcohol made him more irritable.

It was two o'clock in the morning: the restaurant Ian worked in would have closed by minutes, if it was really full as the twenty-one-year-old had told him.

-You're right.- Jon said, fully agreeing with his friend. He got up from the couch, took his coat from the coat hanger, risked tripping over the entrance step and put it on as best he could.

\- What are you doing? - Sam asked him, confused.

-I'm going to talk to him in person.- Jon answered, silently thinking, "it's obvious, isn't it?"

-Come with me? - he added then: in situations of amorous crisis (amorous crisis? You just got together and nothing has even happened, the sober Jon would have said), it was always better to have friends there.  That was something he would have recognized in any state of mind.

\- That's how I want you Lil Johnny, aggressive! - Pyp complimented him, clapping his hands and reaching him at the door.  Sam and Grenn, the two responsible boys in the group, didn't even feel like telling him no: as Pyp had foreseen, no one was sober that night.

The restaurant Ian worked in was not far away, so they got there walking. In any case, Jon would have preferred to get rid of his anger by walking rather than sitting with his hands on his seat inside a car.

It wasn't a fancy restaurant: Jon had the distinct feeling that if it had been, it wouldn't have been so full on Halloween night.  It was more like a restaurant for families and long-time friends.  Jon and his friends arrived just at the moment when the employees left the restaurant, now closed, to go home: they all had tired eyes, but they seemed happy that also that evening had ended.

Ian left shortly after a group of three boys, together with a girl a little older than him: they said bye to each other with a tired smile, then she continued on her way.

Seeing Ian should have made Jon feel better, making him understand that he was exaggerating and nothing had happened, but unfortunately for him it had the opposite effect: he became even angrier.

-Ian!- He shouted at him, frightening his friends with a sudden exclamation.

The twenty-one-year-old raised his glance at the sound of his name, and the surprise and confusion were evident in his expression: -Hey, what are you doing here?- he asked him, not knowing what else to say.

Jon attacked him in an instant: -I am calm, okay ?! And if I want to stay up late, I can do it!  And you're nobody to call me "young man"! -

Ian had frowned, but he tried to take the situation in his hands anyway: -Jon, you're drunk.- he said, but he had no way of adding anything else because Jon interrupted him: -I am calm! Don't tell me what to do, I'm not a child, don't be an asshole! -

Ian sighed and put a hand on his shoulder, stroking it: -Shh, you misunderstood.- he whispered.

At the contact with his boyfriend, Jon had a tremendous deja-vu: Ian stroking his arms after Jon explained what had happened to his parents, on the day of their first "date" at The Wall.

Ian had always been considerate and kind to him, why did he have to get angry just because Jon had been awake for Halloween?

-Why did you get angry?- He asked shyly, looking down.

He raised his eyes as soon as he heard Ian chuckling: -Babe, I didn't get angry: didn't you see the message I sent you right after?-

The message he had ... oh.

Jon grabbed his phone, the message notification still appeared on the menu.  Even before reading it, Jon began to feel stupid.

  _I can help you dispose of all this anger, if you want;)._  he read.

He looked at Ian, the realization that struck him fully like a train traveling at maximum speed, and he uttered a very long "oh" under the amused gaze of his boyfriend: -So you just wanted to do sexting!- He exclaimed. Behind him, Pyp laughed.

Ian blushed, nodding: -Not if you didn't want to, but the intention was that too.  It has been a long day, I wanted to talk to you for a little.-

Jon felt a knot in his stomach: now that they were a couple, he had to make up his mind that he couldn't expect Ian to take care of him only and always.  Now also Jon had to worry about helping him when he was exhausted or had problems.  Sexting or not.

However ...

-You have a horrible method of courtship, you're lucky you're beautiful! - he exclaimed, hearing his friends joining Pyp's laugh.

Ian grinned with a smile: -I appreciate your sincerity.-

Jon shrugged his shoulders, while the alcohol won all the possible battles against his shyness: -If it consoles you, I'd suck your dick.-

Behind him, his friends laughed so much that they would have ended up peeing in their pants.

Ian also began laughing, somehow softened, and took Jon's face in his hands, kissing him lightly on his forehead: -You have no idea how much you'll regret what you told me, tomorrow.-

Jon ran a hand over his face: -I won't even remember it tomorrow.- he answered.

 -Oh I think you will.- Ian pointed to a space behind Jon.  The boy turned around, finding Pyp's cell phone filming him.

-Delete that fucking video! - he shouted, ready to throw himself above him.

\- Now you know what it feels like to have an embarrassing video! - Pyp teased.

Jon felt his cheeks on fire: -Pyp! - he exclaimed, eager to kick his friend's ankle. But Ian's hands tightened around his waist managed to stop him: -Easy there, babe.-

Jon turned around, still clasped in his boyfriend's arms, and looked at him apologetically: -So this doesn't count as our first fight, does it?-

Ian smiled at him, hugging him tight: Jon could feel his perfume, his hands caressing his hair and his back and his mouth resting gently between his neck and his shoulder: -This time we'll blame it on the alcohol.-

They remained embraced for a too short time, according to Jon, but when they pulled away Ian still had an arm wrapped around his waist m, protective: suddenly he had become serious.

-Okay, now we have to talk about something important.- he said, addressed not only to Jon but also to Sam, Grenn and Pyp.

-What are you doing around at night in these conditions? -

At the sound of that question, Pyp rolled his eyes, snorting loudly: -Come on, you sound almost like Jon's brother!- He exclaimed.

Jon felt something cold on his neck: then he wasn't the only one who had noticed it. Ian and Robb looked alike: they were protective, too protective, but at the same time they were sweet, understanding, and made you feel good.  But Jon didn't want to be with another Robb.  He loved his brother to death, but it wasn't what he needed: Jon needed someone who didn't treat him like a son, but like a boyfriend instead.  And for now, Ian looked like a parent scolding his children for disobeying.

-Guys, this is serious.- Ian continued.

\- You have to walk in front of at least five pubs full of old alcoholics to come here by walking.  They could have robbed you, or worse.  I act like Jon's brother for a reason, and I'm sure it's the same for him too.-

Jon bit the inside of his cheek: obviously Robb dictated his rules for a valid reason.  He allowed Jon to drink because he knew that the boy would not get himself into too big trouble and because he too had enjoyed himself a lot with alcohol: "I can't forbid you to drink, because I know you would do it anyway. But it is important that you do not put your life and that of your friends at risk. But I do not think you will ever do such a thing ", he often repeated.

However, one thing he did not tolerate was Jon coming home when it was already dark outside: it had happened once and he had scolded him so much that Robb himself had almost started crying in despair.  Not because he didn't trust Jon, but because in a city that wasn't too big like that, there were people you had to avoid around at night.

On weekends it worked a little differently: teenagers went out in groups and Robb allowed him to go out, as long as Sam, Grenn and Pyp were there.

But it was Halloween, and even on Halloween teenagers went out.  However, there were places where no one went, and to which Jon and his crew had passed by that evening: Red Wine & Blue, where the police stopped more or less every night because someone always ended up throwing a chair against someone other, the Fifth Beer, where at least half of the customers had received complaints of harassment against young girls, and many others.

No one had said or done anything to them, perhaps because they were not girls, perhaps more simply because they were all still inside drinking: surely, on the way back, they would have met someone willing to annoy them.

\- Boys, if you want to go out, you have to go where there are people your age.  Otherwise it's too dangerous.- Ian scolded them in fact.

Jon put his hand on his arm, guilty: -I asked them to accompany me ...- he admitted.

-And you did well.- Ian said.

\- It would have been much worse if one of you had to go around alone.  And you're not even sober!  Guys, you could have ended up in serious trouble.- Ian ran a hand through his hair, frustrated.

-Well, you're alone too.- Pyp pointed out. If looks could have killed, Pyp would have turned to ash in a minute.

 - Yes, but I have a car and I am _sober_. By the way, get in the car right now, I'm taking you home.- severely, Ian pointed to his black car parked a little farther on: no one felt able to disobey him, not even Pyp who always did what he wanted.

Jon remained silent for the whole short trip, leaving Pyp's voice that kept giving Ian wrong directions, Grenn's voice screaming at him and Sam's trying to tell Ian the right path to follow, acting like they were like soundtrack to that pitiful scene.

Once they arrived at Grenn's house, the three boys in the back seats stumbled out of the car, thanking the twenty-one year old and wishing him good night. Ian answered them with a wave of his hand and a tight smile.

-Goodnight Jon.- he told his boyfriend.

Jon loosened his belt with a quick gesture and leaned forward so that the two could exchange a quick kiss: -Goodnight Ian.-

Jon reached the edge of the still open door: he could already hear Pyp vomiting and Grenn yelling at him to be careful with the carpet. Guilt was beginning to take possession of him: that moment when you went from happy drunk to sad drunk had arrived. He had been angry at Ian for nothing: contrary to what he said, he had been anything but calm.  And they had just got together.

-What are you doing, you're not getting inside? - Ian asked him from the car, and Jon had a feeling that he wouldn't have moved from there until he had personally seen Jon entering the house.

-Can you come here for a minute?- Jon said in reply.

Ian shut off the car's engine, leaving it in the middle of the deserted road, and joined him under the front porch: -What's bothering you?- He said.

Jon shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets: -I'm sorry for how I acted.- he admitted.

-You're drunk, people always do stupid things when drunk.- Ian assured him.

-So you think it was stupid. -

-You'd think it too, if you were in a position to think clearly.- Ian pointed out.

Jon sighed, and the older boy gave him a kiss on the forehead.

\- Did you feel it particularly tonight?  Our age gap, I mean.- Jon asked, looking down.

Ian was stunned, and his back arched back, surprised by the question: -Why are you asking me?-

-Because it seems to me I acted like a spoiled child.-Ian started to stroke his cheek: -No darling, I didn't feel it.  The more time I spend with you, the less I realize you are sixteen: you are sweet, mature, smart, sensitive ...-

-Yes but it took me a month before I let you touch me!  And I still haven't managed to touch you! - Jon exclaimed, full of anger against himself: he hated alcohol.  It made him talk too much.

-This is because these are your first experiences!  Everyone is afraid the first time, Jon, everyone.  Listen, I want you to be fine with me.  But above all, I want you to feel good about yourself as much as I feel good when I'm with you.-

Jon wanted to be sober with all himself: he needed to be told something like that, that he was able to make someone feel good, and he didn't want to forget half of those words, the next morning.  He wanted to be sober enough to utter a meaningful sentence that was not pathetic in the eyes of that boy, that young man, who had seen a part of him that no one had ever seen before: the part where Jon gave him a part of himself, trusting him.

 - Can you tell me that when I'm sober too? - was all he could say, and it sounded more like a plea than a simple request.

Ian smiled at him, grabbing him by the hips and hugging him: -I’ll tell you every day, if this can help you.-

Jon got up on his toes, pressing his lips gently against his boyfriend's: only in that moment he wondered how much they must have smelled like beer and if Ian was making an effort not to make any grimace.

-Now go to sleep. You and I, we'll talk tomorrow. - Ian decreed finally.

Jon nodded, smiling slightly: -If you want, tomorrow we'll do it for real, the sexting thing.-

Ian raised an eyebrow, somewhat amused: -Um, let's see how you'll feel tomorrow, first of all: you’re going to have a nice headache, my dear.- he teased.

Jon pouted: -In this case you will have to cuddle me until it goes away.- he ordered.

Ian smiled broadly and hugged him from behind, kissing him on the neck: -I can do that. Now come on, go to bed: you have school tomorrow, and I don't want you to skip it like last time.-

Gently, he pushed him inside the house and closed the door, allowing Jon a miserable second to look at that handsome face for the last time that evening.

 Jon sighed, staring at the white door: he had behaved like a fool.  Perhaps the morning after the headache would have prevented him from thinking of all the crap he had done that night, so he decided not to waste time and went to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

Theon had woken up at five in the morning because of a cold chill that had run all over his body: he realized he didn't have the blanket over him, and that Robb was turning his back at him.  Although he could not see him, hidden behind the mighty back of his older brother, he knew that Rickon was there with them.

Theon hated to admit it, but that night Robb's bed, always comfortable as if it was made of feathers, had seemed made of bricks.

He had stood up, mentally cursing when his bare feet had made contact with the cold floor, and had taken a hot shower to try to regain some warmth in his body: he hated autumn.  He hated autumn and winter.

Nothing was as beautiful as summer, the only time when Theon had no work and where he could go on vacation at the seaside and stay in the water until, as Ramsay said, "his gills would come out".  He just hoped that his relationship with Robb would have lasted long enough that it could allow them to go to the beach sometimes.

After his shower, he had slipped on Robb's pants without his underwear, and he had gone down to prepare breakfast: he too had decided to stick to the Stark's Breakfast Schedule, and now that he had learned it by heart, he knew  that on Thursday they usually ate biscuits with jam.  However, as the good mom he was, Robb had prepared a series of shortbread cookies with a pumpkin-shaped chocolate filling for Halloween.  Needless to say, Rickon had loved them and Robb had had to force him to stop gorging himself.

Theon took the cookies from the jar and carefully placed them on a plate, deciding to prepare some with jam: in that house they were all crazy about the jam, there were all kinds of it.  He decided to opt for the strawberry and blueberry ones, and spread some of them on some biscuits, which he then put in a separate dish. He also worried about getting two glasses for himself and Robb and the blue cup that Rickon liked so much, and he took the juice out of the fridge so it wouldn't have been too cold when the two boys (clones) would have come downstairs.

He had just took a bite from a pumpkin-shaped cookie, all alone in the kitchen, when the bell rang: it was only a few minutes to six, who the hell could come to Robb's house at that hour?

Beginning to formulate hypotheses (maybe it was Ty, he had come up with some kind of extravagant idea and felt the need to share it with Robb, or maybe it was Jon, who had spent the night awake and had come home because he didn't feel like going to school but he had forgotten his keys, or maybe it was simply the postman), but he would never have imagined, never in life, that a woman with very long blond hair and the most arrogant smile that Theon had ever seen (even more arrogant than his own , wow), could know Robb.

But the woman's smile broke slightly when it was Theon, and not Robb, who opened the door to her:

-Excuse me, who are you?- Asked the illustrator, coldly.

-Where the hell is Robert?- Said the woman, just as coldly.

Theon was taken aback: only Jon, until then, had answered to him in such way.

-Who the hell are you?! - Theon began to get irritated: he knew Ty, he knew David, he knew Charlie, he knew Tabitha, he had seen Robb's sisters and their adoptive mothers in photos, but he had no idea who the hell this blonde bitch was.

The woman made her way inside Robb's house with a shove: _You don't raise your hands on women_ Theon thought   _especially if they could hit you harder than you like this one here._

\- Where the hell is Robert Stark ?!  Where are his brothers ?!  Who the hell are you ?! - she shouted at him.

Okay.  Not only did this bitch show up at Robb's house at six in the morning without warning, but she even allowed herself to start screaming in his house ?!

-Robb!  Come down a second! - exclaimed Theon, as loud as he could, hoping that the red haired man would hear and wake up. His wish soon came true: Theon and the woman stood glaring at each other until Robb joined them in the living room, pale as a ghost.

-Who is he? - was the first thing the woman asked, pointing to Theon with a nod of her head and her arms crossed over her chest, as if she was he owed an explanation.

-Me?!- Said Theon, pointing and looking at Robb, furious to say the least: -Who the fuck is she?-

Robb slapped his forehead as if he had forgotten something: what else did he have to know now?  Was there another sister Theon knew nothing about?  Was that his mother who woke up from her grave every year on Halloween night?  Was that Robb's ex girlfriend because now Robb had even forgotten to tell him to be sexually attracted to women too ?!

-Theon.- began the redhead.

 -This is social worker Cersei Lannister.-

Oh.

Wait a minute, wasn't the social worker called Jaime?  And wasn't he a cool guy, according to what Robb had told him? Maybe she was one of those bitches who wanted Robb not to get custody of his brothers: it could be exactly like that, since the way the woman looked at the young man.

\- Mrs. Lannister, he is ... my partner, Theon Greyjoy.-

If Theon had remained silent, once he had discovered the woman's identity, she had done the opposite: -Partner ?! Since when you have a partner, Stark?! -

 _Yeah, since when?_ Theon wanted to ask him: they hadn't talked about it yet, no one had decided what they really were, if they were a couple or if they were still friends or two people who wanted to meet and fuck.  Of course, Theon was basically always at Robb's house, but he would have preferred it to be decided between the two of them, not between Robb and a ... social worker.

But something in Robb's eyes made Theon understand one thing: he was improvising. If Cersei could not stand the fact that Robb had obtained the custody of his brothers, a fuck buddy would have been a valid reason to make her think even more that Robb was unable to look after Jon, Bran and Rickon.

-About a month.- Robb answered, trying to remain calm.

-Oh, so you decided that the children were too tiring and you started having fun again? - asked Cersei.  Theon did not understand why this was so bad: Robb had returned to having fun, having a sex life, but his first priority was always his brothers.  It was just that now he was feeling better. His "relationship" with Theon had never been a hindrance in his role as a parent, and never would have been.  A single dad with a boyfriend was not as scandalous as Cersei wanted to be.

-Actually, Theon helps me a lot with the children.- Robb informed her.  A good lie, but he had to make a good impression with that vulture, and this Theon knew.

Cersei turned to look at Theon, who returned the look with a smirk that seemed to say "and now what do you say, bitch?"

But Cersei did not give up, and returned her total attention to Robb: -Why does he have to help you? You can't do it alone? -

Theon's eyes widened: she hadn't really done that.  She had not just accused Robb, a 25-year-old who had been caring for three children for a little more a year better than Theon's father had been able to do in a lifetime, of not knowing how to be a parent by himself.  What if that was so?  It wasn't easy, Theon wouldn't have been able to, and she wouldn't have been either.

-What the fuck did you just ...- he began, running in defense of his "partner", but a frightened sound made everyone turn towards the stairs: Rickon had woken up, and was terrified.  He had a hand over his mouth, he was still in his pajamas, and he was clutching his stuffed toy in the other hand.

Robb gave Theon a pleading look that the illustrator understood immediately: there's no way I'm doing that, he wanted to say, he wouldn't leave him alone with that blonde bitch while he was alone with Rickon.

 _Please_. Robb's eyes said.

Theon looked first at the boy and then at the child.  Jesus, they were identical.

-Alright!  Rickon, come on, let's go have breakfast.- he said, motioning the child to follow him to the kitchen.

As expected, Rickon didn't move from the stairs.

Theon tried with all his strength not to snort and began to climb the stairs: once he reached the child, he bent to his height.

-Let's go have breakfast.- he repeated, in a whisper.

-She won't be there.-

That seemed to convince the child a little more.  He managed to get down the stairs, avoiding looking at the social worker and walking dangerously close to Theon. As soon as they entered the kitchen, Theon closed the sliding white door: it was always open, it made a strange effect to block the passage between the living room and the kitchen.  It was like writing in big letters on the doorstep "problems in progress".

Theon could hear the conversation anyway: -Do you still think you can look after all of them?- Cersei was saying.

-Yes.-  Robb answered.

-I've already made you lose Arya and Sansa, I can make you lose them too.-

-I'd like to see you try: what will you come up with?  That I mistreated them?  Oh wait, you have already tried it and have not solved anything.-

All that Theon could do was wondering why Robb hadn't denounced her yet.

He turned to the child: he had not touched his food.

-Why aren't you eating?  You're usually a garbage disposal.- he said.

Rickon avoided looking at him in the eye, as he answered, one step away from crying: -She wants to take me away.-

Obviously. Children were usually afraid that the bogeyman could take them away, but Rickon did not have a nightmare, the result of his imagination, to torment him: he had a real life person who scared him shitless. 

-Who cares about what she wants, that's not how it works.- Theon snapped.

-No?- Rickon said, this time dipping his big blue eyes (the same as Robb's) into Theon's.

-Of course not.  If I could get everything I want at this time I would be on vacation in Hawaii.- said Theon, shrugging his shoulders.

He went over to the sideboard, and opened the shelf where he knew Robb had hidden Rickon's sweets: -Here: I'm not sure Robb would approve, so take advantage of it now that you can.- he said, grabbing a handful of sweets and throwing them on the table beside him, to the child.

Rickon's pupils seemed to widen, and his eyes filled with tears.  Theon thought that this would be enough to make him shut up, but an unexpected thing happened: the child ran to him and hugged his leg.

Theon felt his whole body catching fire: a child was embracing him, oh god, a child was embracing him.  He looked down and saw him crying against his pants: perfect. Just perfect.

-Rickon. Come on, stop it. Back off, nothing happened.- he tried to say, wriggling slightly: if he had done things too abruptly the child would have ended up crying more.  Which was not a good thing, with a social worker in the next room.

As if that wasn't enough, Cersei opened the kitchen door violently, closely followed by Robb, and bent before the child: Theon wanted to kick her.  He didn't even know her, but if he'd sensed an electric shock filled with arousal with Robb the first time he saw him, he'd received a shot in the middle of his forehead with her. 

-Rickon, does Robb not behave well with you?  Does he treat you badly?  Does he often leave you alone to go with his boyfriend? - Cersei began to fill the child with questions.  All Rickon did was trembling and hiding his face against Theon's leg, squeezing until it hurt.

For Theon it was like being shot through the heart: he recognized those symptoms.  He always did that when his father got angry.  That child was terrified, and Theon could no longer control his anger.

-Leave him alone!- He shouted at the woman.

She stood up again, her eyes only wanting one thing: tearing him to pieces.

-Do you think this is the way to talk to someone who is more important than you?-

Theon blinked at the absurdity of that question.  He did it once, twice, three times.  Then he lost control: -And you think this is the way to talk to a child who is terrified by you ?!  He's trembling because of you, not because Robb mistreats him or any other crap you invent!  You know that you are frightening him and yet you continue to torment him ?!  Back off, bitch! -

After that last exclamation, the kitchen was immersed in total silence.

Robb had covered his mouth with his hands, Rickon had stopped clinging to Theon and Cersei's chest was moving too fast.

Then the woman moved: she turned to Robb, and her long hair threatened to hit Theon in the face, like a whiplash.

-Do not believe we're already done.- she said, and in the same way she had entered the house, noisily, suddenly and forcefully, she left, slamming the door behind her.

Theon stared at the door until Rickon left his leg to go and take refuge in Robb's arms, who was looking at him as if a horn had just appeared on his head.

-How the hell did you do that?! - he asked, stunned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re almost halfway. I’m scared. And sad. But also excited.


	35. 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for making you wait 10 days instead of a week. I had a lot to do but I can say I’m happy because for once, my teachers looked happy about something I’ve done. Lol that never really happened before.
> 
> Okay, this is mostly Jon centric, so enjoy.

It is said "think before you speak" for a reason. Actually, for a thousand reasons.  Theon had ignored at least nine hundred ninety-nine of them, when he had called a social worker "bitch", making her leave Robb's house, slamming the door so hard that even the walls shook.

Now that the damage was done, he wondered if what he had just done could get Robb in trouble: he had bitched an authority whose job was to make sure Robb was a good parent.  There was also to say, however, that that woman was doing everything except what she was paid for: Theon did not understand social services and other issues that had to do with parental roles, but he was more than convinced that playing the part of the typical popular movie girl from an American cliché film whose only purpose was to make the life of the unlucky girl (who later turns out to be more beautiful than her) impossible, was not an obligatory item to have on your curriculum.

However, Theon had expected Robb to jump on him, shouting at him that now he had made things worse and that at least Cersei would denounce everyone.  But it wasn't like that: Robb was surprised by Theon's action, but in no negative way.  Quite the contrary: he seemed almost on the verge of smiling, he was so shocked by what had happened.

-How the hell did you do that? - he had asked him, and Theon couldn't help but look at him puzzled: -Do what? -

Robb pointed to the door with a nod of his head, settling Rickon in his arms: -Making her leave!-

Theon frowned: -Ugh, you heard me, I called her ... um ...- he held himself back, noting the lively, attentive eyes of the small child, who had stopped crying and was now looking at him as if he had found himself in front of him of his favorite superhero.

-It's the first time she hasn't had the last word on something, Thee.- explained his probable "partner", his eyes shining.

\- Not... wow, I've been waiting for this moment for a lifetime. Seeing her speechless.-

Theon bit his lip: Robb was congratulating him, but it just seemed to him he had made a mess.

-Are you sure I didn't ... make it worse?  She seemed pretty angry to me.- he pointed out.

Robb shrugged: -David repeated to me three hundred times that it doesn't matter what she thinks, but the facts are what matters: my little ones are fine, and she has no reason to take them away from me.  Even if she wanted to.- he kissed Rickon on the cheek, making him giggle.

-And then you just let me discover one of her weak points.- he winked at him.  Theon began to relax: Robb wasn't making him feel guilty. He had just sent a social worker to go and take a hike and Robb wasn't making him feel guilty.

He didn't know what else to add, and he was about to change the subject, when Robb looked at the clock on the wall and frowned, turning to the child in his arms: -Look what time it is, it's so early.-

It was almost half past six, and Robb usually woke his brothers up at seven: Theon knew how, among other things, it was hard to spend a day at school with a few hours of sleep, a nightmare and a traumatic awakening behind yourself.

-Let's go get dressed, come on: someone will have to go to bed earlier tonight.- Robb continued, escorting the child upstairs.

Once he was alone, Theon sat down in his usual chair and grabbed another cookie: it was difficult, when he wasn't with Robb, not to stop and think about how much that boy was engaging. He was raising two little children completely alone, and he was helping Jon with his teenage problems all the time.  The surprising thing was how Robb managed to give all his brothers the same amount of affection: in that house, nobody was jealous of anyone, and indeed, they helped each other.

Theon would have liked to forget his life before he began to live alone, but he could not help but compare it to the delicious (because yes, it was delicious) family of brothers with whom he had begun to spend his time with: his father did not give affection to anybody. He was proud of Rodrik, who was the eldest, and therefore his pupil, almost his "heir".  He was also proud of Maron, just because he was a boy, but he hated Yara just because he was a girl: but his sister had always been the strongest and boldest woman Theon had ever known, and their father had ended up respecting her. Somehow, now that he was old enough to understand certain things, Theon suspected that their father even feared her.

According to this reasoning, Theon's father should have at least not despised him, given his sexist nature: but it wasn't exactly like that.

Now that he looked back at the past, Theon felt a bit like Cinderella, with the only exception of never having found his Prince Charming.

Perhaps he should have talked about it with Robb: he knew that if he did, it would have been better and that there would have even been the possibility that their relationship could even get better.

But he was scared.

When Robb and Rickon returned to the kitchen again, Theon felt the need to grab Robb's hand from under the table: it's okay, the look of the red haired man said, but this was only because he believed that Theon was feeling weird for what had just happened with Cersei.  And somehow he was: Theon didn't call himself a nice person, but he would never, ever show up at the home of a single parent, shouting at him that he couldn't look after his brothers. It was a cruel behavior, and Theon had his head full of doubts: it was clear that Robb knew how to take care of his brothers. Social workers' visits could be understandable, but only if carried out once in a while and with tranquility: why did this social worker instead want only the ruin of Robb?

He continued to ask himself that question on the way from Robb's house to Rickon's elementary school, and for once he was able to ignore the child's insistent questions about whatever came in front of him: maybe it was because Rickon was asking less questions than usual that day.

Robb said bye to the child as lovingly as possible, and Rickon embraced him as if his whole life depended on it. Then he greeted Theon vigorously with his hand and a loud exclamation, and the illustrator feigned a smile and waved his hand softly.

-Robb, everybody's staring at us here.- he said as they got back into the car.  Theon had noticed how the groups of parents had turned their eyes on him, mainly on himself and not Robb: he deduced that some people were aware of Robb's situation, and that they were all so passionate about Gossip from wondering who the mysterious boy in the company of the new single parent was. But he knew that other groups of parents looked at them wrong because, simply, they didn't appreciate much that a small child could have two dads: Theon recognized that look, the look of "aren't they ashamed?"  that too many people had addressed to him.

-Of course they are, I am beautiful and you're even more.- said Robb, with a light smile on his lips: something he suggested to Theon that Robb had understood what he meant and that no, he was not mistaken.  But at the same time, he was telling him not to care about people's opinion, which Theon was already doing and had always done: it just seemed unlikely that anyone could end up thinking that he and Robb were Rickon's parents.  That he and Robb had a kid.  That Theon had a kid.

Robb turned on the engine, grabbed his hand and winked: for the rest of the day, Theon forgot everything.

 

 

 

"I appreciate your sincerity."

"If it consoles you, I'd suck your dick."

"You have no idea how ..."

Jon opened his eyes, finding himself in front of a version of himself turned on his back, talking to his boyfriend. Immediately, what had happened a few hours ago came back to him so violently that he almost thought he would faint.

-Turn it off.- he moaned, to anyone holding the phone in front of his face.

-Get up, children, there is a splendid glass of water downstairs waiting for you!- Exclaimed Pyp, all beaming.

Next to Jon, Sam took off his blanket and got out of the bed.

-Where did you two get all this energy from? - Jon grumbled, turning away and burying his face against the pillow.

-Because we are used to getting drunk, little Johnny.- Pyp teased him, taking off his blanket.

-Come on, I want you all ready for history class! - before Jon could answer, Pyp had jumped on him and had started tickling him.

Jon had begun to scream death threats, eventually ending up getting out of bed: his head was spinning terribly and his belly was bubbling more than a broken drain pipe.

He had fallen asleep wearing the clothes of the day before, and although he still felt he could smell the alcohol, he was too tired to change.

Going downstairs to the kitchen, he wrote a quick message to Ian, remembering their sweet little conversation on Grenn's house porch: _Good morning Ian.  Sorry for yesterday, I feel like an idiot.  But I'm awake and I'm about to go to school :)._

Ian wouldn't have answered him before a couple of hours: even that day he had the night shift, and that meant that in the morning he could sleep as much as he needed to regain the strength he had lost during the fully tiring shift he had the night before.

Robb called Jon shortly after he had sent the message, and Jon remembered that that night Rickon must have slept at home all by himself: -Hello?- He replied, as his stomach continued to twist.

-Good morning, honey.- Robb answered, yawning.

-Good morning.- he replied, stretching.  On the other end of the phone, he heard drawers opening and closing in repetition.

-Are you still at Greyjoy's?- He couldn't help but ask: it was a quarter past seven, and Rickon must have already woken up alone in the house with Mrs. Danvers.

-No, in the end we slept at our house.- Robb answered quietly. Jon felt vomit threatening to make a killing on the floor at that sentence: what did Robb mean by "ours"?  Did he mean his, Jon's, Bran's and Rickon's or his, Jon's, Bran's, Rickon's and Greyjoy's?!

-O-oh.- he stammered.

-Okay.-

-How did it go last night?- Asked Robb.

-You have a hoarse voice: are you feeling well? -

Not feeling like telling him explicitly "I got dead drunk and I acted like a fool with my boyfriend, not to mention the fact that I passed in front of all the places where you forbade me to go," Jon confined himself to shrug his shoulders: -It's early in the morning, my throat's just a little dry. Yesterday everything went well.-

Robb seemed to be okay with that: - Okay, go have breakfast, love. I'll see you after school, okay? -

-Okay. See you later.-

Jon's stomach did so many acrobatics that the boy didn't even feel like drinking more than a drop of water;  his head continued to spin, and the thought of an imminent history class did nothing but make it worse.

Arriving at school, he came to the conclusion that the teacher's words were nothing but a myriad of small drills and hammers that hit him against the head: the teacher invited him to pay attention to the lesson more or less three times in an hour, but  Jon couldn't concentrate. The idea of getting drunk sucked, the next day.

-Are you okay? - Ygritte asked him, when the bell rang at the end of the lesson and Jon was still intent on putting his books back in his backpack.

Jon shrugged: -I had a little too much to drink.-

-You look pretty bad: if I were you, I would go to and see the nurse.- she advised, frowning.

Jon shook his head: -I just need to get some rest: you'll see that once I get home I'll feel better.- he reassured her.

He wondered if outwardly he looked like crap in the same way he felt: he supposed he was when even Mr Giantsbane asked him if everything was going okay.

Finding the red-haired man at such a close distance, Jon felt a blast of warmth invading his body which was shivering just a moment before: -Do you need to go out for a moment?  Do you want to call someone and go home? -

Jon tried not to stutter and to sound as convincing as possible: -I'm just a little tired, Mr. Giantsbane: I didn't sleep much tonight.-

Tormund gave him a nice pat on his shoulder: -If something is wrong, don't wait until the last moment and go to the infirmary.-

Jon nodded shyly, returning his attention to the history of art book: the letters seemed to break away from the book and wander around the page as they pleased, and Jon couldn't concentrate.

He felt two fingers pinching his arm: -Everything okay?-

It was Grenn.

Jon nodded slightly: -I still feel the alcohol in my stomach, it bothers me a little.-

Grenn gave him a couple of affectionate pats on his arm: -It happens, my friend. It often happens.-

When the history of art class was over, Ian answered his message: _Good morning babe, don't worry about yesterday. Actually, how are you feeling?  Does your head hurt?_

Jon snorted: he was pleased that Robb cared about him, because that was what a parent had to do.  With protective and loving Robb, Jon felt a little less lonely. But when the others, his friends and boyfriend, were worried about him, Jon felt weak: he had a simple headache, there was no need to be so alarmed.

 _Everything is fine_ , he wrote, but before he could press send, some boy passed by him, giving him a push on his shoulder: Jon's phone fell off and the boy, avoiding swearing, bent to the ground to pick it up. When he pulled himself back up, a new pain hit him in the head: the temptation to write "yes, my head hurts so bad" was strong, but his pride was stringer.  He just had to endure another few more hours, then he would go home and he could finally rest.

He could do it.

 

 

When Jon went to pick up Rickon at school, he was astonished to see his little brother approach him silently, and not happy as usual: -Something wrong, little one? - he asked, ruffling his hair.

-I'm tired.- the boy replied, raising his arms to be picked up.  Jon was sure that if he did he would have ended up making him falling out of his arms, but he didn't feel like saying no: when Rickon was down in the dumps, it was never a good sign.

Jon wanted to ask the child a few questions, ask him how his day had been, talk to him about something funny, but he didn't have enough energy: he could barely hold Rickon in his arms, and the sunlight hit him violently against his eyes  .

He did not know exactly how he managed to get home without fainting in the street, but the desire to lie down on the couch and get some sleep was too tempting.

-Wow, you look awful.- It was the first thing Robb said, chuckling, when Jon entered the house.

Jon frowned: usually Jon came home before Robb and Bran, how slowly had he walked?

He rolled his eyes, letting Rickon go and sit on the sofa.

-Someone exaggerated last night, eh? - Robb continued, obviously making fun of him.

-Robb, stop it and give me an aspirin.- the boy muttered, earning a playful ruffle of his hair.

-Love, when you drink you have to be careful to recognize your own limits.- his brother reminded him, still smiling, amused.

-Why are you in such a good mood? - he asked Robb, crossing his arms over his chest and following him towards the kitchen: Robb was always alarmed when Jon felt unwell, or even when he had a cold.

 _You're always complaining_ It was as if Jon could hear Greyjoy's voice annoying him: _if your boyfriend worries it's not good, if your brother does not do it is not good, stop it._

-I'm not in a good mood.  I'm just amused by one thing. Actually it is not even something too nice.- Robb began.

-Come on, we need to talk for a minute.-

Once they passed the living room, Robb stopped in the kitchen, where he opened the medicine drawer and took an aspirin.

He threw it in a glass of water which he handed to Jon, who thanked him with a nod of his head, gulping down the medicine as if by doing so the headache would pass in an instant.

-This morning Cersei Lannister showed up - Robb said quietly.

Jon risked to choke himself with the aspirin: -Cersei Lannister?! And what did she do? -

Robb's eyes softened, once he saw the worried expression of Jon, and the redhead immediately ran to reassure his younger brother: -Nothing serious has happened, sweetie.-

-I don't believe she came here without acting like a bitch.- Jon ruled.

-Indeed she did act like a bitch. Let me explain.- Robb beckoned him to sit down.

Jon obeyed.

-The first thing she did was starting to tell me that I couldn't look after you. Even without having any proof, as she usually does.- Robb began, leaning on the kitchen counter.

-I got angry, she got angry.  She began to say that she would find a way to take you away from me.-

Jon felt himself chilling from those words: how could Robb talk about it so calmly?  Until yesterday he would have died of fear if such a thing happened.  Cersei Lannister amounted to serious trouble, it had always been this way. Jon didn't understand anything about law and corruption, but Robb had been honest with him from the beginning, and when he told him that Cersei's father was the craziest lawyer in the world, he couldn't help but be afraid.  And Jon knew Cersei enough to know that when she wanted something, she would do everything she could to get it.

-Robb, why are you talking about it as if it's nothing serious?- He asked.

Robb gave him a sweet smile: -Because it isn't, baby. She just tries to intimidate us-

-But her father is Tywin Lannister, you said that ...- Jon started, but Robb interrupted him: -We always saw her as a monster to defeat.  Today I realized that she is nothing more than a simple human being.-

Jon couldn't understand why Robb was talking like that: he had changed his mind about Cersei in a split second.  He had always told Jon to act like a perfect boy because otherwise Cersei could have done anything.  And now, suddenly, she had become harmless?

-I don't understand, Robb.- Jon said: aspirin didn't seem to have had the slightest effect on him, and his head kept spinning.

-Theon got mad at her this morning.- Robb said at that point.

_Greyjoy? What's Greyjoy got to do with it now?_

-He offended her.  And she no longer knew what to answer. She was running out of words, Jon, you should have seen her.-

Robb was up in cloud nine as he spoke, and Jon couldn't help blinking in disbelief: had Robb stopped fearing the social worker because his boyfriend had called her names? Seriously?

-Robb.-

-I realized that she is not invincible and deadly as I have always feared: she also has weaknesses. I began to see more clearly: she continues to show up here and attack, because there is nothing wrong with this family.-

Jon's eyes widened: -I thought this we already knew.-

Robb opened his arms: -Yes, but ... I love the fact that she's looking for mistakes that don't exist." And that she will never find.  I realized that it is useless to be worried: she will never take you away. I'm serious.-

And Robb understood that because Theon Greyjoy had responded in kind to the social worker.

Jon felt something pierce his stomach: it was terrifying to admit, but now that he had Greyjoy in his life, Robb was definitely doing better. And Jon didn't know how to feel: if on one hand he was happy that his brother had found someone to be with, someone who would make him happy, on the other he couldn't not feel like what Robb had always told him that he would never be: a burden. It was inevitable: Robb had a Cinderella life, forced to wash, sweep and cook for three other people, and then came Prince Charming who made everything more beautiful and more magical. If there hadn't been for Jon, Bran and Rickon, Robb's life would have been perfect.

Jon's stomach began to twist again: he hadn't chosen to lose his mother and father, he hadn't chosen to stay alone. He wasn't a burden, he was Robb's brother. And if Robb was fine, he had to be too.

He was about to ask Robb for a hug, to cuddle him a little, because even though Jon was already sixteen, he was still an orphan: for a long period of his life he had believed that no one would have ever been able to give him the same love of his parents, but now he recognized that instead Robb could.  Robb could, but Jon still needed to feel it from time to time.

But now there was Theon Greyjoy in his life, so Jon didn't have time to open his mouth that Robb had rushed to the front door, once the bell rang: -Hi, darling!- He heard Robb exclaim, and immediately there was a loud sound of mold kisses.

He wrinkled his nose, but found himself waving to his illustration professor when he and his brother arrived in the kitchen.

-I was just telling Jon how great you were to respond to Cersei this morning.- Robb exclaimed, and Greyjoy rolled his eyes.

-That bitch, don't tell me about it.- he said.

-How could she act like that with you?! -

In response, Robb grabbed his hand and brought his face close to his, barely managing to hold back a laugh: -You told her "back off, bitch "! -

Greyjoy rolled his eyes as Robb bursted out laughing. Jon realized that for a moment the illustrator had stopped to look at him: maybe it was just an impression, but he seemed to have frowned at the sight of Jon's tired face.

-She deserved it.- he muttered then, as if nothing had happened.

Jon did not deny it, he would have wanted to attend the scene: Cersei who remained silent and offended was a spectacle more unique than rare. Of course, he didn't like it so much that it was Greyjoy himself who caused this reaction, but for such a thing he could leave his dislike towards him aside for a moment.

Robb began to lay small kisses on Greyjoy's lips, smiling: Jon realized that when things like that happened, something inside him stopped seeing Robb as a dad. Dads didn't kiss their boyfriends in front of their children, Robb wouldn't do have done that. Still, he behaved the same way he did when he was still in college: even though it was always the same person this time, Jon had started to see a guy leaving his brother's room after they had sex. He had started again to see him kissing in every corner of the house and he even had started to burn dinner from time to time again. It was like going back in time.  The only difference was that Jon wouldn't have gone home once the weekend was over, because Robb's house was now his house too: his parents were dead.  They were gone. The thought hurt exactly as much as the first time he had been given the new. With time, Jon understood that even without his mother and father, he could count on Robb as a parental figure.

But looking at him now, he wasn't so sure about that anymore.

-You're staying for dinner, right? - Robb said to Greyjoy, who sighed: - Okay, but I can't stay the night: I have to finish that fucking painting, I'll spend the whole night awake.-

 _Of course you haven't finished it yet_ , Jon wanted to tell him. _You're spending more time at my place than yours._

The truth was that there was not so much bad in that: he was Robb's boyfriend, or sort of, and it was right that they spent time together.  But if he had to be honest, Jon was almost jealous of the two of them: Jon couldn't take Ian home. Ian couldn't stay and sleep at his house, Jon couldn't tell Robb he'd spend the night at Ian.  While they could do everything they wanted.

His head was about to explode.

-Robb, I'm not so hungry.- he said softly, but Robb heard him anyway.

-I'll prepare something light then. There's no way you're going to bed without having dinner, forget it.- he made it clear.

Jon nodded, bringing a hand to his belly when he heard it gurgling again: that didn't promise anything good, and on his clothes he could still smell the alcohol of the night before. It was sick, but he just didn't want to vomit.

_Maybe if I lie down a little it'll go away._

He excused himself from the kitchen without saying a word, while Robb and Greyjoy began to talk about the latter's day at work.

In the living room, there were Bran on the couch and Rickon on the carpet.

He stretched out completely on the sofa, resting his feet on Bran's lap, and the little boy obviously began to protest: -Come on, Jon! -

-Don't be boring.- said the older brother, hugging one of the pillows.

-You're boring!- Said the younger.

Jon stuck out his tongue, but Robb's voice from the kitchen prevented him from saying anything else: -Oi, children: don't fight.- he scolded them.

-We're not fighting.- Bran and Jon defended themselves in unison.

-You better.- Robb said, and Jon imagined him pulling his head out the door to talk to Greyjoy again.

Eventually, Bran allowed Jon to keep his feet on his lap, and Jon ended up falling asleep on the couch.

When Rickon woke him up a few hours later, he felt more tired than before: his head continued to hurt and his stomach didn't stop making ugly noises. He didn't eat much at dinner, promising Robb that he would have eaten the leftovers the next day at school, during lunchtime.  Although at times reluctant, Robb ended up letting him do it.

Greyjoy left immediately after the dessert: he and Robb exchanged something like a hundred thousand kisses at the front door, and Greyjoy ended up asking Robb if he could lend him a scarf, since the wind had begun to blow harder than expected.

Robb bothered to wrap it around his neck carefully, and it reminded Jon the way Ian behaved with him in some ways.

_Oh fuck, Ian._

He hadn't texted him all day: he couldn't have done it in the evening, he wouldn't have gotten an answer, because Ian was at work.  Now he couldn't talk to him until the following day.

Having nothing better to do, Jon went to bed: he felt pathetic, even Rickon was still awake. But he was tired, and if he could fall asleep again he would stop paying attention to the pain that pounded his head.

Unfortunately for him, he watched the ceiling swirl before his eyes for hours: outside the door he heard Robb's footsteps putting Rickon to bed, then Robb's footsteps and Bran's slow, weary steps, and then only Robb's footsteps when he finally went to sleep.  At one point he stopped hearing noises: _it's the right time to fall asleep_ , he told himself, but he couldn't.

He grabbed the pillow and held it tight: that month, he had managed to fall asleep more or less at a decent hour every night.  He was recovering his rhythm, he was starting to feel better.  Why did it have to be any different tonight?  We did not spend a sleepless night for a little stomach ache.  This phrase was repeated at least a hundred times, until he felt his muscles relax: _finally. Now I can sleep._

It lasted a fraction of a second: Jon's belly gave off yet another gurgle, this time so loud that the teenager knew he was in trouble: he had to hurry.

He jumped out of bed as quickly as possible, and could swear that for a second his view was completely black.  He reached the bathroom holding one hand to his mouth and the other one wrapped around his belly, and fell to his knees in front of the toilet: he poured into it everything he had eaten and drunk between yesterday and today, feeling his throat on fire and his mind always ceasing to reason.

The smell of vomit made him want to throw up even more, it had always been like this.

Getting drunk really sucked.

He stopped for a second, began to cough and spit, but when he was about to get up he felt his knees too weak: he collapsed again and started vomiting again so hard he couldn't even hear the quick footsteps approaching him.

-Jon! Buddy ...-

He felt Robb's warm hand caress his back and his lips on his sweaty curls, but he could not calm him: he kept on vomiting for an infinite amount of time.

Once he let go even the last little cough was so short of strength that he almost risked passing out with his head inside the toilet.

-Love, you have to get up.- Robb whispered softly, as he caressed his belly with slow and wide movements, like you did with small children when they didn't feel well.

Jon felt Robb stand up behind him, and tried to imitate him: his legs were still too weak, so he let go against the shoulder of his older brother.

-Love, I'm okay with you drinking, but you have to be careful ...- Robb had started, but he stopped as soon as his lips were resting on his little brother's forehead: his eyebrows frowned, an arm tightened Jon closer and the other hand rested on his forehead.

-Jon, but you have a high fever.- he said, surprised.

Jon moaned: oh.  Several things were explained.

-Poor boy.- Robb gave him another kiss on his forehead and stroked his curls.  Jon could not help but feeling guilty: he became unmanageable when he fell ill.  He did nothing but throw up and need the attention that Robb would surely give him, but Bran and Rickon needed Robb more than Jon had.

-My baby. Rinse your mouth and let’s go straight to bed.- Robb ordered him gently.

Slowly, Jon obeyed: feeling the cool water on his mouth was a relief, that’s why he also bathed his forehead and cheeks.

He drank and spewed out the water until the nauseating smell of vomit left his mouth, and he collapsed again against his elder brother's chest: he felt torn.

-Let's go to bed.- Robb repeated, guiding him out of the bathroom.

He tucked him in as gently as he did with Rickon, and told him to wait a moment: he disappeared from the room for a few seconds, leaving Jon to listen to his footsteps going down the stairs.He returned with a tray with a jug of water, a glass and a thermometer on it.

-Now, if you get thirsty tonight do not drink too fast: small sips and do not throw everything down all at once.- Robb warned him, grabbing the thermometer and placing it under Jon's armpit: that was not Dr. Stark, the teen noticed.That was his brother who was tired like hell and he had to take care of him in the middle of the night.

-I should have noticed sooner you weren’t feeling well.-Robb said suddenly, starting to stroke Jon’s hair.

-I'm sorry.-

Jon shook his head: -I didn't think I had a fever: I thought it was all because of yesterday's alcohol.-

-I thought that too. I thought you had exaggerated, and I was ready to tell you to drink less, but ...- Robb put his palm on his forehead again: -... I think you got a nice flu. Poor little one.-

Jon sighed: in the end vomiting had made him feel a little better, and at least now his stomach had stopped moving.When Robb removed the thermometer, Jon watched his eyes widening: -Your fever is up to 103, Jon.Drink some water immediately, you need fluids.-

Robb hastened to fill him a glass of water and patiently waited for Jon to sit up: -Small sips, but drink it all.- he said.

-Tomorrow morning I'll try to give you some medicine, for now I want you to rest -

-Alright, Dr. Stark.- Jon whispered, taking the glass in his hands.The water had a strange metallic taste, but Jon forced himself to drink it all: if Robb said he had to drink, then he would drink.He just hoped he wouldn't throw up again.

-Good boy.Now lie down.- Robb put the empty glass on the tray in the bedside table, while Jon did as he was told.

Robb tucked the blankets over him and kissed him on the temple, marking the end of that bad night: -Now you try to sleep: the two of us will see each other tomorrow, if all goes well. But if you need me, call me and I'll be right there.-

To tell the truth, Jon didn't want Robb to leave: feeling his warm body next to his, shivering, made him feel better.But he didn't tell him: in the end, he was too tired to talk.

He nodded with a cough, and let Robb's caresses on his hair rock him: -No school for you, tomorrow. And for quite a while.Sleep peacefully, you'll see that you'll recover in no time.-

Jon could barely hear his voice: he fell asleep without dreaming, unable to do anything else.Robb stayed with him for a while, until he decided that Jon was sleeping peacefully.

The twenty-five-year-old rose from his younger brother's bed, running a hand through his hair and sighing: they would have made it through that too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small hints from next chapter:  
> •“Uhm, who are you?”  
> •“I can do that. If you want me to.”  
> •“Man, I haven’t seen you like this since... I’ve never seen you like this, actually.”  
> Let me know what you think they might mean!


	36. 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay uhm... we’re halfway. Like, half of this story has been done. I’m feeling so weird. 
> 
> And honestly, thank you so much for making this thing reach 6K hits. Just a few chapters ago I had thanked you for 5K, how is this even possible?
> 
> Okay, just one last thing: I was planning on posting another story. Obviously, Losing My Religion will still have its weekly updates, while the other one’s are going to be definitely slower.
> 
> It’s a Throbb, Jonmund and Gendrya fic inspired by Sirens, a cute tv show where Richard Madden played one of the cutest gay characters I’ve ever seen. I’ll write the plot here, let me know if you would like to read it (the first chapter is already done).
> 
> “Robb works as an Emergency Medical Technician along with his mates Tormund and Gendry. When he receives an emergency call due to an abusive relationship, his love life is definitely going to change.
> 
> Tormund has just proposed to the love of his life, but he’s so scared he might ruin their relationship that he ends up stopping his sex life with his boyfriend. 
> 
> Gendry can’t understand a thing about his new job, he would like to go back to college but at least his almost-girlfriend is kind enough to let him win at arm wrestling.
> 
> Or, where Tormund is a badass ambulance driver and is engaged to Robb’s cousin, Gendry is the newbie who’s dating Robb’s sister, Theon is sad and needs lots of hugs and Robb is just a single man working with two idiots in a so-called “Gay Team” and has a sosia as a co-worker.”
> 
> But now, up to THIS story: I hope you like this new chapter!

Robb had decided to study medicine because the idea of saving lives fascinated him. There was no question of having to end a day with the life of a person (and even of his family, if we want to be honest) that depended only on him: simply, Robb believed in himself. He had a strong stomach, an excellent self-control, he was attentive and precise. If things had gone differently a year ago, Robb would have become a great doctor.

Even nowadays Robb was not impressed by a broken leg or a lake of blood, just as he was not impressed by a superficial burn that could barely be classified as first-degree burn. Even if the bearer of this burn was his really beloved younger brother: with a wound, all it took for Robb was to take two or three tools and get down to work until the "patient" had recovered.

But when it was neither wounds nor burns, but fever, instead, Robb turned into an even more advanced level of mother hen, and he became so anxious and worried that his white hair could have come out over a night and covered both his head and beard and the rest of his body.

The explanation was only one: apart that they were his brothers, his children, and that therefore this could already justify his reaction, there was also to say that there was little he could to to cure in fever: it came and went by itself, and Robb felt helpless and useless when all he could do was lengthen an antibiotic and incite his brothers to eat and drink.

He had noticed, as a good older brother and new single dad, that all of his siblings assumed specific behavior during the flu: Rickon and Arya slept all day long, while Jon and Sansa couldn't sleep at all (the first one vomited all night and Sansa did nothing but sneezing). Robb and Bran, on the other hand, were the ones who most often managed to overcome fever: rarely Bran became ill, but for Robb it was almost impossible. Bran was more inclined to take a bad cough than to have a high fever, but in that case wrapping him in a warm blanket was just enough: he never made too much fuss about antibiotics or vegetable soups, because he seemed to be the only one in the family to have understood that it was the only way to recover as quickly as possible.

Until then, Robb had to worry about looking after just one sick boy: Jon, precisely. More or less a year earlier, between late October and early November, Jon had informed his brother that he wasn’t feeling good. He had eaten almost nothing and had been keeping an arm around his belly all evening. Robb was immediately alarmed: he had put a hand on his forehead and after hearing how hot it was, he had invited him to go to bed and rest. But as he got up, Jon's stomach hadn't held up and his poor little brother had vomited on the kitchen floor. It had gone on like this all night, with Jon getting up from his bed and vomiting, Robb running to his side and coming to the conclusion that it would have been better to leave bucket under his bed.

That night, strangely enough, Jon had fallen asleep a short time later: Robb had gone to get a bucket from the bathroom and placed it beside the nightstand, and let his little brother sleep.

Unlike Jon, however, Robb had stayed up all night: Blair wouldn't have given him more days off, not after giving him two in a row, and Robb needed someone to look after Jon when he was at work, and to bring Rickon at school when he had to take Bran.

Calling Ty had been the first thing he'd done once he was awake: the boy had replied yawning, and Robb could swear he had heard David's still half-asleep grunt and the faint creeping noise that the blankets made when someone turned away.

He had told him about Jon's flu and that he needed help with the children, and Ty seemed to wake up instantly: -Of course Robb, of course I can do that. I’ll show up later to pick up Rickon and then I’ll stop there. Poor little one, he always feels so bad when he has a fever ...-

-You are magnificent. Thank you so much.- Robb exulted as he tried to put on his pants.

-What kind of uncle would I be, if I wasn't amazing? See you later.-

After that, Robb had come down to prepare breakfast: usually they ate fruit on Friday at the Stark house, but it was cold and although all his brothers were little polar bears in terms of resistance to the cold, it was always better to start a rainy day with something hot in the stomach.

He made himself a quick coffee: he drank it as it was still hot, but if nothing else this helped to wake him up even more. Fatigue was in danger of getting the better of him lately, because it was not easy to manage his time between his boys and Theon. He only hoped not to make anyone feel unwanted, as often happened with Jon: that's why he felt the uncontrollable need to reserve him even more attention, now that he had a fever.

He entered his younger brothers' room at seven o'clock, and as always, he paused a second to watch them sleep peacefully: Bran was lying on his back, since turning on one side with a leg in a cast was not really the most comfortable position of the world, while Rickon had his face turned towards the wall and was holding tightly onto his teddy bear.

Smiling slightly, Robb went over to Bran to gently shake his shoulder: -Wake up, children.-

As often happened, Bran moaned loudly, hiding his face under the pillow.

-Come on, no fuss. Wake up, little one.- Robb said, approaching Rickon's bed to place a kiss on the child’s forehead: he rubbed his eyes, yawning, and Robb smiled at him.

-Out of bed.- he urged.

-Breakfast is ready, we don't want it to cool down, right? -

In response, Rickon tried as best he could to get out of bed without the risk of tripping over because he was too sleepy. Meanwhile, Bran had not yet decided to take off his blankets.

-Come on, honey: it's time to get up.- Robb repeated, placing a hand on the child's forehead as a precaution: he had studied medicine for a while, yes, but he had never worked as a doctor, and was able to manage one boy at a time, not two simultaneously.

Fortunately, however, Bran's forehead did not burn at all.

-Bran, - began his older brother, continuing to shake his shoulder softly.

\- I made you go to bed later last night, but if this is the result you force me to get you to go to bed earlier.-

Struck and sunk, Bran opened his eyes and sat up: -No, I'm awake, I'm awake.-

Robb rubbed his lips, trying to hold back a smile, and stroked his brown hair: -Get dressed, come on.-

He handed him a shirt and a pair of pants taken from the chair at the foot of the bed, where the clothes that Rickon would have to wear that day were also.

Robb took those too, and sat next to Bran, calling Rickon with a wave of his hand. The child approached him with an unstable step, continuing to rub his eyes, and with seeing his children so tired and sleepy, all that Robb could do was thanking heaven that it was Friday.

He took Rickon's pajamas off and dressed him in a pretty cream-colored jumper: -There we are.- he said, adjusting the edges of his garment.

-Do you want to try putting your pants on by yourself, sweetheart? -

Rickon still didn't know how to put on and take off his shirts: he usually couldn't find the hole to get his head in, or he got stuck trying to take it off. If nothing else, however, he was learning to brush his teeth on his own, even though Robb had to stay there and check that the child didn't eat toothpaste or that he didn’t brush them hard enough for fear of hurting himself or for fear of seeing blood gushing from his gums.

And of course, Robb thought it was easier to put on pants than to put on a shirt. Not by chance, Rickon found it difficult only to close the button above the zipper, and it was there that Robb intervened, ruffling his hair: -Good boy.-

He grabbed a pair of shoes and tied them with agility (something else that Rickon still didn't know how to do, which is why he carefully observed every movement of his older brother), before telling him to go downstairs and start having breakfast.

After that, he turned his full attention to Bran, and tried as best he could to help him put on his trousers: -Come on love, The Day is not far behind.- he reassured the boy, kissing him on the forehead.

On Monday they had an appointment with Dr. Martell for a simple check-up, and if all went well (and it would have gone) they would have removed the cast on Friday.

-Are you sure that for December I will be like new? - asked the child timidly.

If there was one thing that Robb did not do, it was lying to his brothers about their physical condition: it was useless to give false hope, just as it was useless to always see the glass half empty.

-You will probably limp a little after you get too tired. But nothing will stop you from going up the stairs, walking around and playing in the snow.- he explained, putting on his shoes.

-You just have to be a little more careful than normal. But the worst is about to end, trust me.-

Robb yearned to see the smile on his boy’s face once he returned to see his leg and that hateful cast had been thrown in the trash. Bran had been sad for too long, and Robb needed to see him fight Jojen in the carpet at home again.

-Come on, you're too tired to go downstairs alone: I don't want you to trip- with a quick gesture, Robb took the little boy in his arms and picked up the crutches.

Once Bran had also sat down at the table, Robb told the two children to take their time and eat enough before going back upstairs again: he had to check that Jon was doing fine.

Even if he hadn't called him that night and no vomiting had pierced his eardrums, he knew how it worked with the boy: he would find him wrapped in blankets, trembling and freezing, and there Robb would have realized that the situation was more serious than expected because Jon was never cold.

Entering the room, he was not surprised to see the teenager turned on his side, facing the wall, with the sheets covering him up to his nose. He wasn't sleeping, Robb should have imagined that: his eyes were half-closed, in an evident expression of pain, and he was curled up in himself.

-Baby ...- whispered Robb, while a strange sense of warmth was born inside his body: concern mixed with tenderness, it happened more and more often.

He put a hand on his forehead, frowning when he realized that nothing had changed compared to a few hours earlier: -You’re still burning up a lot.- he said, taking the thermometer from the bedside table.

-We need to check your temperature.-

Immediately, with a shy and high-pitched voice, Jon began to protest: -No, do it later, not now.-

Robb sighed: with a high fever, Jon became a four-year-old child.

\- I have to see how high it is, love: if it's still like yesterday you have to take some medicine.- he said patiently.

-But it's cold!- The boy protested.

-It won't take more than two minutes, little one.- Robb assured him, as a hand ventured to stroke his dark curls.

-Come on, be a good boy.- the older continued, ending up in any case to position the thermometer under his armpit with the aching sobs of his younger brother in the background.

-Come on, it's nothing.-

-It's cold.- the boy stammered.

-You know it is important to know how high your fever is. How is your stomach? - Robb sat down beside his brother, leaning forward only with his torso and lacing an arm around the boy's waist.

-It still hurts.- Jon answered, earning a kiss on the cheek from Robb: he seemed even smaller and helpless than he already was, in those conditions. Robb felt the need to stay by his side day and night: he really didn't want to go to work, and the thought that when Ty accompanied Rickon to school he would stay home alone, even if for a short time, it broke his heart.

-You will have to drink a nice glass of water later, you know that right? - he said: the jug he had left on the bedside table was still at the same point, and the glass was still empty.

-But I don't feel so good ...- Jon complained, trying to curl up even more in himself.

-I know love, but it works like this with Tylenol: you can take it with an empty stomach but absolutely with a glass of water.- Robb caressed his shoulder: his face was so pale that it almost seemed to be talking to a corpse, and the bags under his eyes were concerning.

-You didn't sleep much tonight, did you?- He asked.

Jon shook his head: -My stomach hurts.-

-Poor little one.- Robb kissed him again on the cheek: he hated his job. He wanted to have the same chance that Theon had to work from home as many times as he wanted.

He waited a few more minutes, then removed the thermometer: the temperature was exactly the same as that night.

-Okay,- said Robb.

-I‘ll go and change the water and take the medicine.-

He rose from the bed: -Blair can no longer give me other days off, but until you recover I will not do any extra shifts: in the morning, when I am at work, there are going to be Ty, David or Tabitha to watch over you. I don't want you to be alone.-

All Jon could do was nod and ask: -Who’s going to come later, then?-

Robb came over to roll the blankets around his neck: -Ty is going to pick up Rickon to take him to school and then he’ll get back here right away. Behave with him, and if he tells you to eat, eat.-

Jon nodded for the umpteenth time, turning back to his side. Robb went into the kitchen to fill the jug of water and clean Rickon's small face, since he had spilled a little of milk on his sweater, as planned.

-Jon is not coming?- Bran said, biting an apple.

Robb shook his head and pursed his lips: -Jon has a fever, honey.-

-Really?- Rickon asked, alarmed, turning to his older brother.

-Yes children, so try not to scream too much when you play, okay? - Robb begged them: when the two children played together they made a superhuman noise, whether they were fighting or they were having fun.

-Yes Robb.- Bran and Rickon replied in chorus.

Robb smiled slightly: -My good boys.-

He gave both of them a kiss on the hair and said he would have been back in a moment: he grabbed the jug of water and Tylenol, and returned to Jon's room.

-Okay love, you have to drink it all.- he explained to the boy, filling his glass with water.

-All of it?- Jon asked, slowly pulling himself up to a seat with a torn grunt.

-All of it.- Robb confirmed, handing him the glass and the medicine.

Sighing disconsolately, Jon drank the water in large gulps, so that that agony could end soon. Robb had entered "mother hen" mode, but miraculously managed not to tell him to slow down because otherwise he could have chocked himself: Jon was sixteen after all, and no matter how much Robb loved him, he had to set a limit, sometimes, and Robb thought he was old enough not to choke on the water while trying to take his medicine.

-There we are, it's all over: you can lie down.- Robb decided, taking the glass from his brother's hands, and for a moment he could have sworn that he had never seen Jon so happy in his life: he was a wreck, the poor boy.

-Now get some rest: sleep if you can. See you today, okay?- Robb leaned forward to kiss him on the temple: even with a simple contact like a quick kiss, he could very well feel how much his brother's forehead was burning.

-Can you pass me my laptop? I think I'll watch a movie.- Jon whispered, weakly reaching for the desk: Robb granted his request, placing his computer on his lap.

He hated to see Jon reduced in that state: he didn't talk so much when he was feeling well, but seeing him so quiet, with those tired eyes, white as a sheet and a step away from vomiting on the floor terrified him.

-You'll get better soon, my love.- he said, more to himself, trying to convince himself that this was just a small flu that would last for two days, than for the boy on the bed.

-Just think about getting some rest.-

Jon nodded, starting to type on the laptop: -See you today.-

Robb did not leave the room before having kissed him on his cheeks and nose: -See you today, little one.-

Ty arrived a little later, with a flamboyant orange sweater and heavy boots on his feet: just like David, Charlie and Tabitha, Ty had a copy of Robb's house key so he could reach him in case of emergency. Of course, Robb also had the house keys of his other friends, but everyone knew that in their small group, the one most likely to need help would have been the single dad.

-Good morning Robb.- Ty greeted him, kissing him gently on the cheek.

-Morning Ty.-

The boy with the pierced nose settled his scarf around his neck, entering the kitchen: -Good morning, puppies!a- He said to the children.

-Good morning, Uncle Ty.- Bran answered politely, with a smile.

-Hi Uncle Ty! - Rickon exclaimed instead, running to hug him.

-Aw, you two are too sweet for this world! - said the young man, bending down to return the boy’s embrace.

\- How is the patient, doctor? - Pulling himself up, Ty put his hands on his hips, looking worried in the direction of the stairs: exactly like Robb was a brother to Ty, Jon, Bran and Rickon also were. Indeed, perhaps, under those circumstances, Ty saw Robb's younger brothers in the same way that Robb himself saw them: like his children. Or, more aptly, like his nephews: he called himself Uncle Ty for a reason, and he knew how to become as protective as Robb sometimes.

-He still has a very high fever. Listen, can you do me a favor? - Robb started scratching his neck nervously, but Ty was so relaxed that there seemed to be no reason to worry: -I can do as many as you want-

Robb smiled softly: -Thanks, man. I need you to do a quick grocery: I'll leave you the money, just take the essential ...-

Ty interrupted him with a roll of the eye: -You're always the same: what are you ashamed of? I pay, do not bother me, and you can bet your beautiful little face that I will not only take the essential.- he made it clear, pointing a finger at him.

Robb didn't even feel like arguing: Ty was like that, if he got something into his head, that was it, and he was so rich he could have afforded to pay Robb all the grocery he wanted.

-Anyway, this means that Jon will have to stay home for about an hour alone, you know that? Are you okay with that? - pointed out his best friend.

Robb shrugged: in reality he was afraid to leave Jon alone, you never know what could have happened, if he had fainted while getting up to go to the bathroom, if he had fallen, or if he had begun to vomit but he didn’t have the necessary strength to empty the bucket, thus remaining in a tiny bedroom with a bucket of stinking vomit under the bed for an hour. But Jon could handle it: he was watching a movie, he had taken Tylenol and if something had happened he would have called him.

-Yup. An hour is not much, and he has just taken his medicine.- he finally said.

Ty nodded: -Okay then. I'm going to greet him for a moment so I'll tell him.-

He disappeared upstairs in a flash: when he came back, he had a soft pout on his lips and all he did was telling Robb how adorable Jon was even with a high fever and a night of vomiting behind his back. He took Rickon by the hand, helped him slip on his backpack and left the house, declaring that the sooner he would have gone to the supermarket the sooner he would have returned to his sick nephew.

Robb couldn't agree more.

 

Jon became aware of the multitude of messages that were clogging his cell phone only when he realized that he had not warned any of his friends that he wouldn’t have gone to school that day: in the group chat "The Night’s Watch", Grenn, Sam and Pyp had sent about thirty messages asking him what had happened. Some of them wanted to tease him about how heavy his first hangover had been, but as Jon ran his finger across the screen the more the messages became sweet and worried, and all three of his friends urged him to recover soon, in case something happened, and to write as soon as possible.

Smiling and feeling his heart warmed by such sympathy (now that he had a fever he needed attention, and the one that his friends gave him didn't make him feel so weak anymore),

Jon started typing: _sorry for the silence. I have a high fever, I feel like shit. Thank you for your comfort💛_

Ygritte had also texted him: _oi, Jon Stark, why is the chair next to Samwell Tarly empty? I cannot take literature class alone._

Jon bit his lip: _fever at 102 or so. I'm sorry for the literature class, have fun for me too;)_

As expected (Ygritte always used her phone in the classroom), the answer came a few seconds later: _Fuck you Jon Stark, as soon as you recover you will have to sit next to me for the whole week._

Jon was about to say that by doing so he would risk taking his own flu, somehow, but then the girl sent another message: _then make sure to hurry up._

Jon felt his cheeks on fire: he sent her a LOL, and luckily the notification of eleven other messages to read managed to distract him: Ian was very worried.

_Hey babe, everything alright? (7:30 pm)_

_Jon, I managed to have a 10 minutes break, can we talk a little? (10:00 pm)_

_Jon? (10:10pm)_

_Good morning babe (7:00am)_

_Jon, did I do something wrong and you’re mad at me now? (7:30am)_

_Are you awake at least? (7:30am)_

_Why is your last access at six last night? (7:31am)_

_Did something happen? (7:32am)_

_You always send me a good morning text, did I do something wrong? (7:32am)_

_Jon please answer me (7: 40)_

Jon hit his hand against his forehead: he could have warned him. Or at least, write something to him the night before, even just a "hello". Not wasting time, Jon called his boyfriend, ready to apologize: Ian answered after the first ring.

-So you’re alive! -

-Ian, I'm so sorry...- Jon started, but he was interrupted immediately: -Tell me you're okay. You had me worried.-

-I have a fever, I threw up, I forgot to write to you ...- Jon confessed, his heart was beating wildly: they had already "fought" on Halloween night, he didn't want to fight that day too.

-You have a fever?- Repeated Ian.

-Yeah.-

-Oh, baby. I'm so sorry: do you feel so bad? -

Jon let out a sigh of relief at the sound of Ian's worried tone: they had just gotten together, he didn't want to make him angry right away. But Ian wasn't angry, he was just worried. And Jon knew it wasn't his fault he'd forgotten to write to him and he knew Ian didn't have it for him. Everything was going well.

-I have a stomach ache, I'm afraid if I eat something I'll end up throwing up.- the boy admitted, curling up in the blankets.

-I'm so sorry. I would like to be there with you.- Ian said.

Jon smiled: -We can always make a video call if you want. But I warn you: I am in a pitiful condition, I didn't sleep at all tonight.-

Ian chuckled: -I don't care, babe: I want to see you.-

As quickly as possible, Jon ended the call and hurried to open FaceTime: Ian was at home, sitting on the couch, and when he saw Jon's tired face his eyebrows rose and his eyes widened.

-Hey, baby.- he said, infinite tenderness in his voice.

-Hi ...- Jon whispered, holding back a cough.

-How you doing?- Ian asked, as the cough in question got the better of Jon.

-Not so good,.- the boy admitted, with one hand in front of his mouth. He must have looked terrible: his hair to be washed, his dark circles, his red eyes, his pale cheeks. But Ian looked at him with more affection than usual: -I really want to kiss your puffy cheeks and cuddle you. I miss you.-

Jon smiled: -I miss you too.-

They didn't see each other for a day: two messages had barely been written the day after Halloween. It was that typical moment when a relationship has just begun and everything looks fantastic. Jon wanted to enjoy that moment forever.

-Who's with you now?- Ian asked him, turning him away from his thoughts.

Jon shrugged: -No one: they have all just come out. My uncle Ty has to look after me, but he won't be back for an hour.-

Ian raised his eyebrows, as if a light bulb had lit up over his head: -So you’re alone now?-

-Yes, but ...- Jon began.

-Give me your address.-

The teenager opened his eyes: -What? Are you crazy?-

He had definitely lost his head: Ian at Jon's house? Impossible.

-Come on, you're all alone! Sneaking into your boyfriend's house and letting your boyfriend sneak in your house are things for teens Jon, you _have to_ let me do it.- the twenty-one year old echoed.

Jon ran a hand through his hair: what was he risking, actually? Robb wasn't there, Ty was shopping and he wouldn't have been back for an hour and then, if something happened to him, at least he wasn't alone, right?

-Oh okay, you win.-

If anxiety was one of the things Jon had to defeat, maybe letting Ian enter his house in secret wouldn't help him much. But it had to be said that Ian was perhaps the only person who made sure that Jon didn't worry so much at all: Jon had ended up understanding that Ian was healthy for him, in a mental sense. If only he had been seventeen, Jon was convinced that he would have already introduced him to Robb. And Robb would have loved it from the first moment.

He turned his head when he got up from the bed to go and open the door to his boyfriend: he went down the stairs slowly, his legs were shaking, but hell, he'd come to that door.

Ian was wearing his usual scarf and his fancy black coat, and he was shivering from the cold. His beard was well cared as always, and his dark hair was covered by a beanie that he wore beautifully. He was a cover boy, and Jon, with a heavy pile pajama with elephants on it, couldn't believe he was his boyfriend.

-If you kiss me you‘ll catch it all.- was the first thing Jon said, and the boy couldn't help but laugh.

-You're so cute.- Ian said, looking him up and down.  
Jon was about to tell him how his conception of being cute touched the limits of the absurd, but he found himself raised in the arms of his boyfriend bridal-style without even realizing it: -What are you doing?! -

As if it was obvious, Ian raised his eyebrows: -You have to stay in bed! Show me the way, come on.-

Puffing, feigning irritation (Jon loved being pampered when he felt ill), he told the twenty-one-year-old to go up the stairs. Ian began to move with agility, looking around from time to time and not losing the opportunity to reproach poor Jon: -Of course you got sick, you never cover yourself enough when you go out! -

-That's not true.- the boy replied as they entered his room.

Ian laid him gently on the bed, then laid down beside him and covered them both with blankets.

Jon found himself blushing: -My room is a bit small, don't mind it.-

Ian kissed him on the back of his head, resting his chest against his back: -Shut up, I don't even have a bedroom: I have a living room with a bed.-

He leaned forward, stroked Jon's nose with his own and began to lay small kisses all over his face.

-You're really going to catch everything, Ian.- Jon said, still not daring to push the boy away.

-Better: so I will stay here under the covers with you until we would have both recovered.-

Jon tightened his lips to that answer: -Robb would kick you out of the house if he found you here. And he would ground me for life. He could even spank me.-

He heard Ian smiling against his neck, but what he said immediately afterwards was anything but amusing: -Sooner or later you will have to tell him about us.-

Of course he would have. Ian was not the problem: Ian was fantastic. It was Robb's reaction, the problem: if Robb would have forbidden him to see Ian it was obvious that Jon would have tried in every way to disobey him, but for Ian was it the same? Robb knew how to be really threatening and terrifying whenever he wanted, and Jon didn't want Ian to walk away from him for fear of his older brother.

-I'm not ashamed of you, Ian: I feel good with you.- Jon started.

-But Robb is very protective: he'll go crazy when he’ll know you’re twenty-one. It‘s best to take it as slowly as we can.-

Ian's lips rested gently on his cheek, touching it gently, almost as if even a single sigh could break Jon: -You know what's best for you. I can't force you to do anything.-

Jon slid his hand over Ian's: he was tired, he had a fever, he had a bad cough, a stomach ache and a cold. He could throw up at any moment and there was the possibility that Ty caught him in bed with an older boy.

Yet when he was with Ian, under any circumstances, Jon felt good.

 

When Theon arrived at the Mirage to have breakfast and greet his beautiful Robb, he was greeted by an indescribable crowd of dirty looks that only increased his self-esteem: they were all jealous of him. Yes, because it was him, and not them, the one who had the privilege of leaning out from behind the counter and kissing the soft lips of the hot bartender.

The bartender in question, that day, was busy chatting animatedly with Tabitha and David. The girl was cleaning a couple of glasses while the young man was jokingly arguing with Robb about something about offering him breakfast.

-Ty maintains me, offering his fiancée breakfast is the least thing I can do to repay him.- Robb was saying.

-You're an idiot.- David replied, smiling.

It was Tabitha who first noticed the illustrator: -Hey Theon!- she exclaimed, spreading her arms.

They gave each other a quick and awkward hug with the counter between them, and she even kissed him on the cheek. David greeted him with a pat on the shoulder and a friendly smile that Theon returned more than willingly.

Meanwhile, Robb stood with his arms crossed over the counter to watch every move of his with a sly smile on his face: -Good morning to you too.-

Theon approached him and gave him a peck on the lips, smiling: -Good morning, my beautiful bartender.-

Robb winked at him, moving to rub their noses.

-Aww ...- Tabitha's voice played in the background, forcing the two boys to turn to her, amusingly.

-What is it?- asked Robb.

-You're so happy! Your big blue eyes are shining! - the girl exclaimed, bringing her hands to her chest, over her heart.

-Man, I haven’t seen you like this since... I've never seen you like this, actually.-

Theon couldn't help but feel incredibly well: it was thanks to him if Robb was so happy now. Perhaps his plan to distract him and make him feel less responsible for whatever happened to his brothers was working, after all.

-Don't say that in front of him or he’ll start feeling important.- Robb joked.

Theon hit him in the shoulder, muttering an "asshole" to which everyone laughed at. Robb kissed him on the cheek, immediately regaining his affection.

-What were you talking about?- Asked Theon, sitting on one of the stools.

Robb put out his lower lip, frowning: -My baby has a fever!- He exclaimed.  
_Great_ thought Theon, _now I'll see Robb even less._

-Who, Rickon?- He asked, but Robb shook his head: -No, Jon!-

-Jon?! -

-Yes, Jon.-

-Since when Jon is a baby?! -

Robb rolled his eyes, but Theon already knew the answer: they were all his babies, even though Jon was sixteen.

The news of the fever didn't surprise Theon that much: he had noticed that the boy was white as a dead man and that he didn't seem to feel well at all, the previous evening.

-Anyway, Robb, I can't do it tomorrow. Charlie is taking me to the spa, it's my day off.- Tabitha apologized.

-I have a trial. I'm so sorry, man.- David continued.

Robb sighed, adding: -And Ty has a business meeting. I'm screwed.-

Theon frowned: -What‘s the matter?-

Robb's eyes were tired, eager for help: -I have to work tomorrow. And I don't have anyone looking after Jon in the morning.-

Oh. That. He should have expected that: Robb was so protective of all his siblings that he would freak out about leaving one alone at home with a fever. And Theon didn't want Robb to freak out, absolutely. But he had not learned to connect his brain to his mouth yet, so instead of suggesting him to hire a babysitter he found himself saying: -I can do it. If you want me to.-

He would have gladly slapped himself: where did that come from ?! Him looking after Jon all morning? While Jon had a fever?!

-Would you really do that?- Robb's eyes lit hopefully. And there Theon knew he had made a mess.

-Sure. No problem.- he said, shrugging his shoulders.

_Oh there is a problem._

-You’re an angel, darling.- Robb took his face in his hands and kissed him chastely. Theon could swear that a girl's gaze had really burned a spot on his back, but he didn't care: there were far more important things he had to think about.

 

Ty slipped two fingers under his round glasses (with fake lenses, Ty could see perfectly but David had once said they looked cute on him) and rubbed his eye: an old woman in the row at the supermarket had tried to pass him by, and despite being so tired between marriage preparations, unbridled sex with David and business meetings, he could always find the strength to fight: perhaps, he could have really made the old lady run ahead, but he had a sick boy all alone at home to look after, and he couldn’t afford to be late.

He had accompanied Rickon to school (his backpack was almost bigger than the child and Ty had taken a thousand photos, happy and moved like a parent struggling with his kid’s first day of school) and then he had gone straight to the supermarket: if there had been David with him he would have bought even more stuff with him, but even by himself he had managed to fill the shopping bag (strictly made of cotton, Ty was against plastic) enough to guarantee Robb's family not to have to worry about food for a few days.

He took out Robb's house keys (they had a key ring with a small bunny, a tribute to Catelyn Stark and her fantastic ability to churn out children one after the other, may she rest in peace), and opened the door: surely he wouldn’t have ever expected to find himself in front of a boy not only far from Jon's age, but also _to die for._

Tall but not too much, dark hair, a beard so perfect as to seem almost drawn, and he even had good taste in dressing. He would have gladly offered him a threesome, if only that boy hadn't been a stranger in Robb's house: who was he? A thief? Thieves do not pass through the front door and do not strike during the day. But in Home Alone 3 the thieves would sneak into the house during the day precisely because by day everybody was at work ...

-Um, who are you?- Ty asked, unable to add more.

The boy gasped, but Ty thought it was quite normal: even David did that often, when he came home from work and found him wandering around the house naked like a newborn baby.

-Uh, Jon's math tutor.- the boy replied.

Ty frowned: -Since when Jon needs help with maths?-

The boy shrugged: -About a couple of weeks. He texted me that he was sick and I showed up to leave him some notes ...-

Ty could hardly believe it: Jon had always been good at everything. He was about to retort, when something of vital importance came to his mind: -Wait a moment, who opened the door to you?-

-Well, Jon did. There is only him in he..-

Ty came into the house with a jerk, letting the shopping bag fall to the floor: -That scoundrel, how dares him to get out of bed when he has a fever?!- He snapped, and ran upstairs.

David gasped even when Ty didn't notice the obvious things.

 

-You don't have to do it again, understand? -

-You could faint! -

-You have a high fever! -

-Since when you need a math tutor?! -

Jon still had Ty's lectures in his head when Robb called: he was still trying to get rid of the anxiety he had when he realized that Ty and Ian had met and would have gladly given his boyfriend a blowjob just to thank him for finding a convincing excuse.

-Hello?-

-Love, are you feeling a little better? -

Jon moaned: -Mpf, my belly has started to hurt again-

Robb sighed: -You have to drink lots of water.. You will probably throw up again, but you must also eat something.-

-I don't want to eat: Ty wants to make me his crappy soup.- Jon protested: Ty was good at so many things, but anyone could beat his ass when it was about cooking.

-Come on, sweetheart, you can't starve.- Robb admonished him gently.

-But I don't want to throw up, and Ty's soup is so disgusting that I'll vomit for sure! -

-Don't make a fuss, Jon. Speaking of Ty, he told me you’ve been seeing a math tutor: since when? How do you manage to pay them? -

Jon bit his lip: that was a good time to learn not to be an open book. He had to improvise.

-I had a bit of difficulty with the latest topics: Ed has this friend who offered to help Pyp for free for a favor that Ed apparently had done to him. He offered to help me too.- he invented, surprising himself about how credible that could be: he had said that Ian was a friend of Ed, who was nineteen, so that could explain his age difference without being suspicious.

-I could help you too, I‘m good at math.- Robb reminded him.

-I know, but you already help Rickon with homework and at least after the tutoring I can stop and have a snack with Pyp.- he said, then a coughing shock prevented him from saying more.

-Easy there, my love. You're still so sick, I see.- Robb told him.

-You don’t know how much. I've been trying to sleep for hours, but I just can't.- he complained, resting his head on the pillow.

-I'm coming home soon, sweetie. You’ll see I’ll manage to put you to sleep.- Robb assured him. They said bye to each other after Robb had asked Jon a couple more questions about his health, then Jon hastened to call Ian: -Hey.-

-What the hell man, now Robb thinks I suck at math! - he exclaimed, chuckling.

-How am I supposed to know you don't suck math?! Everyone sucks at math! - the brunette justified himself, laughing in turn.

-We could have got so busted.- he added.

Jon nodded: -I know, thank you Ian.-

-Oh I didn't do that for you: you scared me when you told me your brother would kick me.-

Jon slammed a hand against the mattress, unable to sound as serious as he wanted: -You really are an asshole.-

-You’d suck this asshole’s dick, remember?-

-Fuck you!-

-Oh I’d fuck somebody else instead. Remember the time you didn't want to do sexting? We can fix it now, if you want.-

Jon felt his cheeks burn as much as his forehead: bringing up his drunken speeches was a low blow.

-I hate you.- he muttered.

-Hey, you hurt my feelings.-

-You deserve it.-

-Come on, I'm sorry. As soon as I see you again I’ll fill you with so many kisses that you will end up forgiving me.-

Jon bit his tongue: he was annoyed, because Ian was tremendously right.

-Um, we'll see.- he said, pretending to be angry.

-I have to go to work now. Call me today, to let me know how you are doing. Get well soon, babe.-

-I hate you anyway Ian.-

They ended the call with one last laugh: having a boyfriend was nice, because it was fun even to fight. He wasn't afraid to lose him, even though Robb would inevitably get angry once he told him everything.

But frankly, it was much better to get a scolding from Robb than to drink Ty's soup.

 

Immediately after picking up Bran at school, Robb's first priority was to get Jon to sleep: that little boy needed to rest so much, but the fever wouldn't let him.

Arriving home, he ran upstairs to greet Ty who was filling Jon's face with kisses, and trying to put an end to the word "insomnia" from his brother's life once and for all. Even if it was just an afternoon nap, it was necessary for Jon to sleep a little.

Ty left, and Robb sat down next to his brother: -Come on, get comfortable.- he said.

Jon laid down on his side, and Robb tucked his blankets and started to stroke his shoulder:

-Okay, love, it's not difficult: think there is no hurry. Tomorrow there is no school, you don't have to study anything and you can relax.-

He kissed him on his curly hair: -Think you have nothing to do and nobody will bother you. Focus on your breaths and my words, it's all right: you're tired and you’re going to sleep.-

He kept repeating the same things to him, whispering more and more, until he fell silent: and finally Jon fell asleep.

Just as he thought that the most difficult activity of the day had ended, Robb heard screams coming from downstairs: he went down to check and, surprisingly, he found Bran and Rickon intent on screaming at each other.

He realized that things were out of control when Rickon gave Bran a slap on the shoulder: it was an unacceptable behavior and they knew it.

-Children! What the hell are you doing?! - he scolded them, standing in front of them, who were sitting on the couch.

-Rickon is boring!- Exclaimed Bran.

-Bran is mean! - Rickon screamed.

Robb pointed a finger at them: - Okay okay. Now you two tell me one by one all the rules you have broken. Now.-

The two children lowered their heads, and Robb sighed: -Ban, you start. Tell me the rules you didn't respect. -

The ten-year-old sighed, but obeyed: -No shouting.- he began.

-No responding badly and no fighting.-

Robb crossed his arms over his chest: -Very well.- he said, then turned to the child: -Rickon?-

The child took a little longer to respond and, unlike Bran, did not look at his older brother in the eyes: -No fighting, no responding badly and no yelling.- he said.

Yes, more or less Bran and Rickon had made the same mistakes. Except for one thing.

-And ...? - Robb invited him to go on: perhaps the most important rule of all was missing.

-No hitting.- the child whispered, so softly that Robb hardly heard him.

The elder of the three brothers ran a hand over his face:  
-Now you have to tell me why you behaved like that. Bran, why is Rickon boring? Rickon, why is Bran mean?-

For Robb, neither one of them was true, but he had to understand why his children had come to think such things about each other.

Bran snorted: - Rickon wants to force me to play with him -

In the blink of an eye, as often happened, Rickon bursted into tears and started screaming again: -You never play with me!-

-How can I play with you if I can't move?!-

Robb's eyes widened as Bran began to cry. It never happened that two of his brothers were crying simultaneously: it had happened only once, and everyone was crying, on the day of the death of their parents.

Robb didn't know what to do: -Hey, hey.- he said, and sat down between the two children.

-Come here, come here.- with two quick moves, he placed both children on his knees and then he hugged them tight: Rickon tightened his shirt with his small fist while Bran hid his face against his chest.

-Shh .. don't cry, shh ...- Robb gave both of them a kiss on the head: he was in a panic, how could he calm down two children who were crying for different reasons all at once?

-Bran, it’s just a matter of a week: you have to hold on a few more days and then you will walk again. But you don't have to scream at Rickon when he asks you something.- he started.

-And you Rickon, it's very important that you keep this thing in mind: no means no. And you don't have to hit someone just because they won’t give what you want, understand? I'm sure Bran will come back to play with you when he gets better, but you never have to do that again.-

The two children nodded, and Robb stroked their backs: -Com on, stop crying: apologize to each other.-

Sniffing and wiping his eyes, Rickon took the first step: -Sorry Bran.-

He threw himself into his open arms as soon as the ten-year-old boy managed to stammer a hoarse “I-I am sorry”.

Robb was proud of his children: it was normal to argue over stupid things that really weren't stupid at all. Bran felt stuck, Rickon missed his brother.

It was four o'clock, precisely the hour of Rickon's nap. Robb decided that a bit of sleep wouldn't have hurt Bran either. He had them stretched out on the sofa, still embracing, and there he covered them with the blanket he had found above the armchair. It didn't take long for the two children to fall asleep.

Sighing with relief, Robb grabbed his book about colors, sat in the armchair and began to read: there was an unusual silence in the house, which was promptly broken a few minutes later, when someone rang the bell.

-Theon? - Robb said, confused, at the sight of the illustrator at his front door.

-Robbie, I had a terrible day at work, I need cuddles! - the young man exclaimed, resting his head on his chest, hugging him.

Robb returned the squeeze reluctantly: they could not "cuddle" at that moment. He was so tired and all the children were sleeping: they could not have sex.

-Theon, the children are sleeping. All of them.- he whispered, because Bran and Rickon were nearby.

-Good, I want to sleep too!- Said Theon, grabbing his hand.

-Come on, you too are a wreck, can't we just go and cuddle in bed? I swear I don't want to fuck.- only the last word he whispered, and he was Robb was grateful for that.

He sighed: he did have a good point, even Robb seriously needed some rest, at times.

-Alright then.-

For being as tired as he said he was, Theon jumped way too high.

They went upstairs, still holding hands, and Robb gave the illustrator the old coverall he slipped in whenever he stayed to sleep without warning. He could not even say he lent it to him, because it happened so often that those had become Theon's clothes.

They held onto each other once they both hid under the covers: Theon filled his face with sweet kisses and Robb began to relax.

In the end, an hour's nap was too short: it was Friday, there would have been no school the following day, the children could sleep as much as they wanted. Of course, Robb would still have to go to work, but for the moment he needed to rest.

And being in bed with Theon, hugging him and enjoying the warmth of his body, was the best comfort of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small hints about next chapter (I like this thing lol):  
> •”it’s okay. You’re okay. Deep breaths.”  
> •”this is not how I pictured we would have decided that but... yeah.”  
> •”Is it even serious?”
> 
> One more thing I’m curios to know: I picture my OCs as actors and actresses (ex: in my mind Ty looks like Taron Egerton while Ian is Jack Falahee aka Connor in How To Get Away With Murder) and I was wondering if that was the same for you too and how you are picturing them. Lol this is taking too long, bye, have a nice day, hope you liked this!


	37. 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a little late again, but it’s an almost 9K words chapter lol.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this (btw, I know it looks like spam, but my new story is out, check it out if you want to).
> 
> Anyway, hope you like this brand new chapter starring babysitter Theon!

Theon woke up in the middle of the night, wrapped in Robb's arms.

It took him a minute to figure out where he was and what had happened: Bronn had tortured him at work, telling him that since he had always been so fast with drawings he had to do the same this time too.  He had agreed to let him work from home the next day because he might have found inspiration, but Theon doubted that with a coughing and sneezing kid in the next room he would have found a way to make the ideal background for a dragon that stood out.

When his shift had finally ended, Theon was so tired that he could have ended up falling asleep in the middle of driving: if he had gotten home he would have found himself in front of that fucking painting that he still couldn't finish, and pride would have gotten the best over sleep and Theon would have ended up staying awake until that painting was finished.

Which was not good: Theon knew himself, when he was tired he always messed with his paintings.  And he didn't want it to be like that, that time. And then, his bed was uncomfortable and cold, compared to Robb's: now that he had a warm body that held him tight Theon took advantage of Robb's hospitality as much as possible.

He had rushed to his house without warning, and had begged the red-haired boy to take a nap together: Robb had hesitated a moment, but had ended up accepting, tired as he was.

Passing through the living room, Theon saw the bodies of the two youngest children, Bran and Rickon, huddled against each other on the couch, fast asleep.

No coughing or sneezing came from Jon's room, so Theon thought the boy was asleep too.

He had borrowed a sweatshirt and a pair of Robb's trousers, and then he threw himself in bed, opening his arms wide, urging the red-haired boy to lie down beside him and let himself be hugged. They had cuddled until Theon had begun to feel heavy eyelids: for the first time ever that house was immersed in silence, it was a day to remember.

Everyone was sleeping: grown ups, little ones and teenagers. If Robb had had a dog, it would have slept too.

Then they all woke up when their stomachs began to growl and Theon and Robb reluctantly got out of bed and prepared dinner for four. Robb had cooked some soup for Jon and had gone up to bring it to him, but judging by the way he rubbed his eyes, exhausted, as he returned downstairs, he had let Theon guess that the boy hadn't wanted to eat anything  .

Right after dinner Robb had told Theon that he had another problem to think about: putting the children back to bed. Theon hadn't even had time to think of a suggestion (although he certainly wouldn't have found it anyway), that Robb already knew what to do: he had bathed Rickon and had advised Bran to have one too later, then he had slipped them under the covers and started to read what, it seemed, was Bran's favorite book when he was Rickon's age.

Theon had been leaning against the door like an idiot, not knowing how to behave. It was strange, however, that the two children did not care at all about his presence: Theon had not yet got used to them, but Bran and Rickon seemed to have already gotten used to him.

After Robb had kissed both of them goodnight, he and Theon had holed up in the bedroom and had sex, watched a few episodes of a thriller TV series and had sex again, until they fell asleep holding onto each other.

Then Theon had been awakened by the loud coughing noise coming from outside the room.

Robb moved slightly in his sleep, but Theon kissed him on the forehead to make him go back to sleep, not wanting to make him get up in the middle of the night, tired as he was.

Robb had told him how unmanageable Jon became when he took a fever: consequently, Theon knew he wouldn't have stopped coughing so soon.

His feet touched the frozen parquet until they reached the door, then they were muffled by the carpet. The closest room to Robb's was Bran and Rickon's, but Jon's was right after that.

Theon had never entered in there, he had only taken a quick look before slamming the door at the sight of Jon with his hand lost in his trousers. But now that he noticed, that room was really small: the bedside table and the wardrobe (if you could call it a wardrobe, it was as tall as a twelve-year-old boy) were attached, and between the desk and the bed there was a distance of something like two and a half steps.  The window was immediately behind the bed, where Jon was curled up, coughing with one hand in front of his mouth, his eyes watering.

-Hey, hey.- Theon called his attention.

Seeing him, Jon began to cough even more.

-You'll wake everyone like this!- he lectured him in a whisper.

-I don't decide when to stop it!- Jon replied, also in a low voice.

Theon snorted, wishing he hadn't got out of bed regardless. Taking care of Jon would have been easy, because they would have minded their own business. But looking after a sick Jon didn't really promise anything good: he would have had to feed him, make him take his medicines, check on his temperature.  Help him in case of need, stand next to the bathroom door in case he had a sudden crisis.

It would have been torture.

-Lay on your side and close your eyes.- Theon ordered the boy, only getting a dirty look and another cough.

-You wish it was that easy.- Jon had said.

Theon had approached him, and the boy had petrified: the shower incident must have been more or less clarified (Theon continued to feel a little contemptible), so he didn't see the reason of so much fear. Even at school they were often at that distance, when Theon walked around the desks to give advices here and there.

But actually, there was almost never any physical contact between them: if it happened, it was usually a pat on the back, which usually meant "be careful how you behave or you could find your pillow dirty with piss."

Perhaps that was why Jon had held his breath when Theon had placed his palm on his forehead.

-Damn, you're an oven.- the illustrator had said, drawing back his hand.

Jon had nodded: -It's been like this since yesterday. I can not handle it anymore.-

-You didn't try to take any medicine?- asked Theon, running a hand over his face: not only coughing was unbearable in the ears of those who tried to sleep, but it was also painful, especially if so hard. Theon was sure that Jon's throat was now all sore.

-Ty tried to give me some honey tea, but I threw up everything a little later.- the boy confessed, resting his head on the pillow, disconsolate and tired.

-All the tea?- Asked Theon, out of words.

-And his nasty soup.- the boy added with a disgusted grimace.

Theon bit the inside of his cheek: Jon had slept that afternoon, but he continued to have worrying bags under his eyes. He didn't understand how, since he always went to sleep early, sometimes even earlier than Rickon. Robb almost always made him an herbal tea, a chamomile or tea without theine, and brought it to him personally in his room, probably taking advantage of it to kiss him goodnight.

-You have insomnia? - Theon suddenly asked him, sitting on his bed: his eyes threatened to close at any moment, but he had made a promise with himself about not leaving that room until Jon had fallen asleep.

The boy curled up in himself, making room for the illustrator, and nodded: -More or less. It's that I wake up often: it happened to Robb too, before you came.-

Theon frowned: what did he mean?  Was he complimenting him?  Was he thanking him for having managed to get his brother to sleep properly?

-And what does Robb tell you to do to sleep?- He asked the boy.

Jon shrugged: -I have to stop using anything electronic right after dinner, then I have to read a book. He doesn't want me to take pills, but if I don't get better, we can only try.-

-Why can't you sleep?- asked Theon.  He didn't understand the reason for so much interest, and Jon probably couldn't either, but neither of them complained that much;  Jon shrugged and replied: -I just can't. Not that much since ...-

Then he stopped.  It didn't take a genius to understand that what came after that sentence was about the death of his parents.

Theon rubbed his hands against each other, starting to feel cold, and tried to reassure him as best he could: -But you're fine here, aren't you? Robb is fantastic. What are you worried about? -

Judging by the boy's sad and dull eyes, there were an infinite number of things that worried him.

However, he felt like revealing only one to him: -Social workers worry me.- he said.

-I don't know why I'm telling you, but I'm always afraid that someone will come and bring me back to some foster home.-

Theon began to do some math and fish up in his memory: Robb had told him that it took him three months before he obtained the complete custody of his brothers. Which meant that Jon had been in the foster home for three months. But was that the same also for Bran and Rickon and the two girls? Or was this something that concerned Jon only? He had used the singular, after all.

-You've been in a foster home?- He asked, his hands rubbing on his shoulders, trying to warm himself.

Sadly and slowly, Jon nodded his head, coughing slightly: -No foster family wanted a teenager. Bran and Rickon were transferred together, and so were Arya and Sansa. I was alone in a place where everyone hated me.-

-Why did they hate you? - Theon put his elbow on his thigh and his chin on his palm: Jon didn't have an easy behavior, as he had noticed, but he never imagined that it would have lead him to be without friends, right after having lost his parents, his younger brothers being who knows where and with an older brother who was going crazy trying to fix things, for three whole months.

Once, Bran had told him that Jon had low self-esteem. Perhaps this was due to the fact that, in time of need, he had had no one to talk to, and ended up thinking he didn't deserve someone willing to listen to him.  At that moment, Theon realized that maybe he and Jon had more things in common than expected.

-Because Robb came to visit me every day.  They had no one to visit them or reassure them that they would leave soon. And they took it out on me.- the boy confessed.

Theon didn't feel like asking him what exactly he meant by "they took it out on me": it none of his business, despite the unusual curiosity that was beginning to expand throughout his mind, beginning to formulate hypotheses.

The possibility that Jon might have had other experiences similar to those with Roy Johnson made Theon feel even more like shit for the flushing toilet bullshit: he wasn't starting to feel sympathy for Jon, he was just realizing how cruel he had been to pull such a prank to a boy who had previously had bullying problems.

Theon, who hated when his brothers made him that kind of pranks, should have understood right away and avoided doing what he had done.

He admitted that this boy, no matter how weepy and brawler he might be, had decided to "forgive him" pretty much right away: whether he had done it for Robb or to get Theon out of his way, he didn't know, but he imagined that if he was still angry (or frightened), he would not have talked to him so calmly.

Theon looked at him for a moment: before he knew what role Robb played in his life, he had believed that Jon's parents didn't pay much attention to him. Even if this assumption could somehow justify his behavior and his closeness with Robb, once the truth came to light, it was impossible to hide the reality any further: life is difficult without parents. In Jon's case, being an orphaned teen could painfully affect his way of doing things: teenagers needed to talk about their problems, let off steam with someone, ask for advice from those who had already been through certain situations.

Jon was the second child in a family of six orphans: in a future, all his younger siblings would have turned to him and Robb. But Jon had only Robb to talk to, and Robb was always busy, between work, children, cleaning and Theon himself.

And yet Jon was busy between school, homework, babysitting, insomnia and now also vomiting, coughing and fever.

Theon could not help wondering when it was the last time that boy had asked someone for advice, or that he had let it all out.

He had just told him to be afraid of social workers; indirectly, he was sending him a request: comfort.  So Theon tried to please him: -Well, now you're here, aren't you? And the social worker does not have a shred of evidence to take you away from Robb, of this I am certain because I saw it with my own eyes.-

He would never forget the face of the social worker after he hadn't been able to hold his tongue.

It had been stronger than him: Theon detested small children, he didn't like Rickon especially, but children are helpless, and that's a fact.  You can't afford to make them feel pressured when they're already scared. He had acted instinctively.

-Don't think about it too much: concentrate on what is happening now, don't think about the future.  Everything is going fine, except that it's late at night and you need to sleep.- he added: even Robb, who when he talked about his brothers turned into the stereotype of grandma who cared about anything, had stopped being too paranoid. Jon could have done the same too.

But the boy did not seem willing to carry on that conversation, or at least, let it continue on that topic. That's why he changed the subject: -My stomach hurts.- he revealed.

Theon went this close to let the phrase "and what do I have to do with it?" slip out of my mouth, and he bit the inside of his cheek: -You feel like vomiting?- He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jon raised his face to look into his eyes as his hands rested on his belly: -I don't know.-

Theon opened his palms: -What did you eat recently?-

-Ty's nasty soup.- the boy answered immediately.

Theon held a laugh: once he and Robb had been to dinner at Ty and David's, but to everyone's delight, as Robb had said, it was the lawyer who cooked. Although he had not yet had the opportunity to experience it on his own, Theon was aware of the bad culinary qualities of Robb's best friend, and if any food seemed worse and tasteless when you had a fever, finding yourself having to eat something  bad when you had nausea was horrible.

-Of course you threw up, then.- said Theon, looking at the boy's figure: his eyes were watery. He had no reason to cry, except perhaps the pain in his belly, but he was sad. He sneezed, then coughed and finally groaned.

-Don't worry, tomorrow I'll prepare you something good.- the illustrator reassured him: in the kitchen he was doing fine, he had always been good at catching up on his own.

Jon had furrowed his eyebrows and, if possible, he paled even more: -You're staying with me tomorrow?- He asked, puzzled.

All that Theon could do was nodding: -Yes.-

-Oh.-

He did not tell him that he had done it solely and exclusively to do Robb a favor: something told him that if he did, that boy would have started crying like a fountain.  If he had not had a fever he would not have cried, Theon was aware of it: why should he be saddened knowing that Theon was acting only for Robb's sake and not his own?  He had told him plainly.

But now he had a fever, and with those dull eyes, his hand on his stomach, his red nose, and his messy curls, Jon seemed more vulnerable than ever.

-Anyway, I have to work: I won't be watching all over you all the time, but I think it's even better for your privacy. Anyway, if you need something, put our divergences aside and call me. Okay? - Theon made it clear: he wasn't Robb and didn't know how to act like Robb.  He was certain that in such situations the redhead would have spent all his time in that tiny little room to keep the boy company.  Theon was unable to do this.

And then he had to seriously work and draw Seaworth's damned dragons.

-Okay.- the boy answered, nodding.

Theon decided it was time to call it a night and let the boy fall asleep: - Good. Now do as I told you, lay on your side and close your eyes.-

He didn't expect Jon to obey him: he wasn't his brother and they weren't at school.  But when the boy actually turned on his side, bringing the covers up to his chin, Theon guessed he was too tired to resist.

-Robb tells me to relax, but I can't.- Jon confessed.

-I always start coughing again.-

Theon sighed: tomorrow would have been a very long day.

-You close your eyes and imagine something: the scene of a book, a friend of yours who tells you something.  Use your imagination.- he advised him.

Sometimes it worked with him: he could not sleep and then he imagined millions of things that he would draw the next day.  He was estranged from the real world, yes, but he did it for sleeping.

-So, like forcing myself to dream? And does it work? - asked Jon.

Theon shrugged: -Sometimes.-

Jon nodded, and closed his eyes, facing the wall: -Sorry if I woke you up.-

Theon shook his head, as if to say he didn't have to worry, even though the boy couldn't see him: -Better me than Robb, right? He has to get up in a few hours.-

Jon nodded slowly: -Thank you for staying with me. I become unbearable when I have a fever.-

He coughed again as Theon nodded: -Don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Now sleep.-

He got up from the bed and opened the door of the room as quietly as possible, turning one last time towards the boy.

-Good night, Theon.- Jon said in a whisper.

Theon held his breath for a fraction of a second: it was the first time since they knew each other that Jon was calling him by his name and not "Mr. Greyjoy" or just "Greyjoy".

His name sounded weird, if pronounced by the boy.  Theon blamed it on the flu again.

-Night, Jon.- he said, just as quietly, before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

He felt as if he had been shot straight to the heart when, returning to the room, he noticed that Robb was awake: he had done all that to make him sleep as much as possible, considering that he would have to go to work shortly thereafter.

But judging by the way he struggled to keep his eyes open, Robb seemed to have woken up right in that moment: -Where have you been?- He asked Theon, his voice hoarse and, if possible, sexier than normal.

Theon laid down beside him, smiling softly at him, and kissed him on his forehead: -I needed the bathroom.- he said simply: if he had told him that Jon had not felt well at that point he would have woken up completely and would never have been able to fall asleep again.

-You've been there for too long, I was starting to feel cold.- Robb whispered, while Theon kissed him softly on the lips.

-You never get cold, don't talk bullshit.- the illustrator joked, clutching him in his arms.

-Mhm, in this case you would have started feeling cold. And I couldn't warm you up.-

Theon shook his head, while Robb hid his face on his neck: as usual he was right, his warm hands had already begun to make the cold disappear from his arms.

-Come on, you sleep: in a few hours you have to go to work.- Theon decided to end the conversation immediately, but Robb was already sleeping on him.

He smiled slightly, while a hand was lost cuddling the red curls: for that boy asleep in his arms he could have done much more than just looking after his sick little brother.

 

 

 

 

Theon was woken up again, this time by the sound of the alarm clock and a trail of sweet kisses on his cheek and neck: Robb was above him, still wearing pajamas, and if Theon hadn't been too tired he would have more than willingly accepted a little morning sex.

-Robbie?- He moaned, making the boy smile.

-I need you to wake up a minute.- he said, and Theon decided to open his eyes completely.

Robb put his bottom on Theon's thighs and his knees on the sides of his legs on the mattress.

-I'm taking the kids to work with me, okay?  It's just you and Jon at home.- he informed him.

Theon was seriously enticed by the idea of morning sex now: he had forgotten about the children. If nobody could look after Jon, no one could look after the children. When Robb was at work, Jon thought about keeping an eye on Bran and Rickon, but now he couldn't. And neither could Ty, nor David and Tabitha. And it would have been up to Theon.

-I couldn't ask you to look after all three of them, it's not easy, especially if you've never done it before.- Robb explained, reaching out to stroke Theon's hair.

-Anyway, I wanted to give you a couple of tips on how to deal with Jon.- in front of those words, Theon pricked up his ears: if he wanted to survive that day, he had to do everything that Robb advised him to do.

-Let him wake up by himself: he can't sleep when he has a fever, I want him to rest as much as possible when he finally does.- Robb said, and Theon nodded.

-Prepare him something to eat: he'll make a fuss, but make sure he eats. Same thing with fluids: he has to drink a lot, water or something else.-

Even that wouldn't have been a problem: Theon could cook, if Ty had convinced Jon to eat he could convince him too.

-If he has a bad cough, let him drink some ginger or honey tea. Or fill a bowl with hot water and make him face it for a while.-

Theon doubted that Jon would have been willing to put his face into a container of boiling water, but he would try, if necessary: he didn't want to draw dragons and have a coughing attack as a soundtrack.

-I'm warning you, he's most likely going to throw up. There's a bucket under his bed, but if something happens, the cleaning equipment is both in the kitchen and in the cellar.-

Theon nodded, trying to mask the terror of having to clean up vomit: he hated that smell. He always ended up vomiting too.

-Make sure he doesn't get out of bed, but if he needs to go to the bathroom, keep an eye on him: he wants to do everything by himself, but he is too weak and it might happen that he might faint. If this happens, place him on his back and raise his legs about thirty centimeters.-

Robb, Theon had noticed, had a hundred versions of himself: there was the mother hen, Dr. Stark, the super sexy and great in bed Robb, single dad Robb who played with the little ones, the housewife, the  bartender, and the Robb who liked to cuddle with Theon.

This version was a cross between mother hen and Dr. Stark.

-For whatever you call me.- the boy concluded.

Theon sat up to match their lips: -I have everything under control. Take it easy.-

He had nothing under control, but he would have managed.  In such situations, it was best to start by seeing the glass half full.

He took Robb's hand and pointed to the door with his head: -Let's go have breakfast.-

While the coffee machine was working, Robb kept Theon close to him: -I promise you that as soon as Jon feels better, I'll force David to look after the children and we're going to the spa.- he said, kissing him on the neck.

-You spoil me too much.- Theon said, smiling at the slight tickling that Robb's beard caused on his neck.

-I spoil myself too.-the red one reiterated, and Theon found himself grunting: -So much that now you bring two children to work.-

Robb sighed, squeezing the illustrator a little harder: -You can't look after all of them.-

And that was a fact: Theon had offered to look after Jon because Robb would have had nothing to worry about, but he doubted that, although he only wanted the best for Robb, he would ever agree to look after all the three children. How did you look after a hyperactive child, a bookworm and a teenager in full hormonal crisis all at once? Robb had to have some superpowers that Theon didn't know about.

-I know this, but you could leave them to your neighbor.- he said, placing the second cup under the coffee machine.

-They're young and it's Saturday. They would have been up all morning at Mrs. Danvers', while there's a couch in Blair's office, as you've seen. At least they can sleep a little more.- Robb explained.

Theon blushed violently: he had seen that there was a sofa in Blair's office because he had often gone to visit Robb at the Mirage during one of his extra shifts and forced him to take a blowjob break. Or for some quick sex. And now Robb told him he wanted his brothers to sleep in there.

-In the same couch where we ...- he began, but Robb's brow furrowed, stern, and he pinched his bum: -Theon.- he warned him.

The illustrator shrugged: -Uhm.  All right, I'm quiet.- he muttered, filling half a teaspoon of sugar and throwing it in the coffee.

Robb grimaced, throwing two teaspoons of sugar into his coffee: -How can you drink it with so little sugar?- He asked, to say the least, strange. Theon was used to that sentence: Robb never got tired of repeating it to him and he never got tired of answering him.

-How can you drink it with so much?  It is coffee, it's _supposed_ to be bitter.-

Robb rolled his eyes: -Smarty pants -

-Said the guy good at everything.- Theon retorted, feigning offense and defiantly looking at the redhead

-I can't stand you.- Robb offended him, smiling back.

-I can't stand you either.-

-Oh, in bed you can stand me.- Robb had put his face close to his; he was smiling, but there was that hoarse shade in his voice that made it all more intimate ... and sexy.

However, Theon was not going to be fooled by that horny version of Robb: -Of course, it's the only good thing about being with you.- he told him, causing the red-haired boy to raise an eyebrow and grin.

-Why, are we together?- He asked.

Theon blinked a couple of times: oh, was that up to him now?

-I don't know, _partner_ , you tell me.-

Robb bursted out laughing, catching the illustrator by surprise, since he had imagined a "yes" whispered against his lips, then followed by some intimate moment. But it was Saturday morning, and they were in the kitchen ... they couldn't afford to be caught in "obscene" attitudes by children.

-Okay, that's not how I imagined we would have decided that but ... yes. I'd say we're together.- Robb decided quietly.

Theon smiled: they had been seeing each other for a month or so, or rather, it had been about a month or so since Theon had known of Bran and Rickon, and they had spent as much time together as possible since then. They had already been a couple for quite a while, but making it official contributed to increasing the desire.

-So you are my boyfriend now?- Theon asked, tilting his head to one side and letting his hand slip over Robb's backside, still in his pajamas.

-I would say so.- answered the red-haired boy.

-Um, I like the way it sounds.- said Theon, just before Robb kissed him: it was their first kiss as a couple, the first kiss of a relationship that was not the one Theon had with Ramsay.  Theon couldn't ask for better.

-I'd take you in the bedroom, you know? If it wasn't already late.- Robb whispered, less than an inch away from his lips. Theon wanted nothing more than to have Robb above and inside him, but there was not enough time.

-We still have tonight.- he said, trying to console both Robb and himself.

-You staying tonight? - suggested Robb, hopeful.  Theon smiled at him: - At this point I might as well move here, what do you say? -

-I would be fine with that.-

Expecting such an answer, Theron could not help hitting him on the shoulder: - Jerk -

Robb chuckled, and reluctantly Theon saw him walk away from him: - I'm going to wake the kids and check on Jon.  You eat something.-

-As you wish.- Still with a smile on his lips, Theon watched him disappear: he quickly crunched a cereal bar, waiting for his return: they were together.  Now, finally being able to make it official made him feel even better: he had managed to forget Ramsay, to move on.  To get what he deserved, a relationship that wasn't toxic.

Robb came back after fifteen minutes wearing jeans, a light-colored jumper and his bartender's apron on: Rickon was dozing in his arms, and Theon only noticed at that moment that Robb had the child's yellow and blue backpack on his shoulders.

Behind them, Bran went down the stairs carefully: it was the first time that Theon had seen him do something like that with his backpack on, normally Robb wouldn't let him.

-Bran, did you get all you need love? -Robb asked the child, opening the front door and grabbing two coats, one for himself and one for the child: Bran was already wearing his.

-Yes!- The ten-year-old boy exclaimed, descending the last step and reaching his older brother at the door.

Robb gently put his hand on the back of Bran's neck: -Are you sure you can keep your backpack on?-

-Yes, Robb.- the child answered patiently.

-Alright. By darling, see you today. - Robb turned to Theon, still in the kitchen, and waved at him.

-Bye, handsome.-Theon replied, winking at him.

-Bye Theon.- Bran said to him instead.

-Bye Bran.-

He waited for the three Starks to leave, before grabbing his graphic tablet and his sketchbook and settling into the kitchen.  He scribbled on something like twenty sheets that he then tore and crumpled up on the table: he hated running out of inspiration. He had been drawing dragons, weapons and armors for years, he no longer had ideas.

He spent forty good minutes looking at his old works, even those he had done when he was still in his early days, before trying to make something good with Davos Seaworth's books, but he concluded nothing. It was almost a relief to hear the coughs coming from the upper floor: at least now he had a reason to stop working and do something else.

Arriving in Jon's room, he was not surprised at all to see the boy curled up on himself with a red face. He waited patiently for him to calm down, before asking the fateful question: -What are you doing already awake?-

Jon's eyes widened, his breath on his chest moving too quickly, and he coughed one last time: -Can't you see it?-

Rolling his eyes (even with the fever that boy could be a perfect little shit), Theon decided to follow Robb's advice: -I'll make you some tea.- He announced, only getting a denial in response.

-No, I don't want it.-

-Robb said I have to prepare it for you if you have this bad cough.-

\- I don't want it.-

Theon crossed his arms over his chest: he had to look after a petulant child and he didn't even get paid. It was better for Robb to fuck him well that night, otherwise he would have stayed dry for a month.

-He also told me to ignore your fuss.  Come on, I know how to cook better than Ty .- Theon tried to compromise: if he showed him that his cooking was better than the one of the boy with the nose piercing, maybe Jon could shut up and obey.

-But I don't want to vomit.- the teenager complained, pouting.

Theon sighed, leaning his head and back against the door of the tiny bedroom: -You're not going to vomit.-

-I will ...-

-Listen, you can't starve, okay? And even I know that when you have a fever it is important to drink a lot.  Stop acting like a child.- Theon grew impatient: it was just a little past eight o'clock in the morning, and he should have been with Jon until Robb had returned, that afternoon at three o'clock.  Seven hours of coughing, tantrums and moaning were not made for him.

-It's easy for you, you're not the one in bed with the flu.- the teenager retorted.

Theon was this close to slapping him, but he tried to moderate his tone: _it's because of the fever_ he said to himself.

-Jon, if you want to heal you have to do what Robb tells you to do.  And Robb wants you to drink this tea. Now, I'll go downstairs, I'll prepare it for you and you will drink it all, understood? - he made it clear: he didn't want to hear any more complaints. He had been dealing with Jon only for a few hours and he already couldn't take it anymore.  How the hell coupe Robb do that everyday?

-Ugh.- the boy moaned, crossing his arms over his chest, but stopped complaining.

Knowing that he knew the inside of the shelves of his new boyfriend's house perfectly gave Theon a strange tingling feeling in his stomach: what had Robb told him him to make him stay, after Theon had just found out about his three burdens?  That if things worked out between them he would become part of his family.  And he would have become his first priority, along with the boys.

And now things were going very well.  And the more time passed, the more Theon became part of Robb's life and more Robb became part of Theon's life.  And yes, no matter how little he could stand them, and how little he knew how to deal with them, even Jon, Bran and Rickon were starting to enter in his life: even if he was doing it for Robb, he was alone with Jon, and he was really taking care of him.  He might as well have ignored him, but something prevented him from doing so: he didn't know what yet, but that something wasn't just the desire of helping Robb.

He returned to Jon's room with a steaming cup of honey tea: -Let me feel your forehead.- He told the boy, handing him the cup.

He had sweaty curls and a forehead that seemed to be one step away from catching fire, but when he put the cup in his hands their fingers had touched for a moment: Jon's were frozen.

-Your tea is better than Ty's ...- the boy whispered, immediately after taking a sip.

-I imagined it.- said Theon, holding back a smile.

-Do you drink more willingly? -

Jon nodded, Theon's hand still resting on his forehead: -Yes ...-

-Good. You still have a very high fever, but I think it's a little lower than yesterday night.-

Theon didn't know what else to add, and he watched Jon drink his tea until the boy looked at him and said, -It works, you know?-

-What?- Said Theon, puzzled.

-Imagining. It helped me sleeping.-

A voice inside Theon's head wanted his hand to stretch out to mess up those dark curls.  But he stopped just in time: - Good. Now I'm going downstairs to work: I trust you, that cup must be emptied, understood? -

He started toward the door, pointing a finger at the boy.

-Okay ...- Jon said, raising his thumb and sipping his hot drink again.

-Robb wants me to keep an eye on you even when you have to piss, so if you need the bathroom call me okay?- added the illustrator, almost laughing at how absurd that phrase sounded, if spoken out loud.

-Ew, all right.- Jon exclaimed, spitting a little tea in his pajamas.

Theon shook his head: there wasn't much difference between sick Jon and Rickon.

-You moron.- he teased him.

-Jerk.- Jon sticked out his tongue.

Theon retired to draw for some more time: he managed to make a couple of interesting sketches, but the knowledge that something was changing in his life prevented him from working too hard.  With Jon everything was going strangely well: he hadn't behaved like an asshole, they hadn't fought.  Was that because of the fever as well?

Theon had no fever, yet he was about to do something he would never have done under normal circumstances: he was about to ruffle Jon's hair. Like Robb did. It was absurd.

He went up to check how the boy was doing after throwing the pen on the table, deciding that he no longer wanted to commit himself uselessly: he had had enough of dragons for that day.

-Everything alright?- He asked, poking his head inside the room.

Jon had his laptop on his lap and was looking at something he paused as soon as he heard the voice of his "babysitter": -I need the bathroom, actually.- he admitted.

Theon rolled his eyes, but he reached out a hand: -Let's go then.-

Slowly Jon got up and let Theon wrap his arm around his waist: it took them forever to reach the bathroom at the end of the corridor, but Theon remembered Robb's words well: Jon was weak and could faint.

He let him enter the bathroom alone, but he left the door ajar and waited outside for the pee sound to cease: he felt like an idiot waiting for a small child to learn to use the potty alone, but if that guaranteed him a good fuck that evening, he would have done it twenty times.

Finally, the sound of the flushing filled his ears and Jon left the room.  Theon barely had the time to put his arm back around his body when he noticed that the boy was not feeling well.

-Theon ...- Jon whispered, freezing.

-What's wrong?- Theon felt his forehead again: nothing seemed to have changed.

-I ... my head hurts.-

-How bad? -

Jon took a deep breath, keeping his eyes closed for a few seconds, then opening them again and saying: -I can't see ... I can't ... my legs hurt ...-

_Well, shit.  I'll have to put a potty under your bed, if you faint every time you get up._

-Okay okay, lie down on the carpet. Slowly.- Theon tried to handle the situation as best as the could: as Robb had told him, Jon had to lie on his back and keep his legs up.

-I don't like this.- the boy complained, once his back made contact with the carpet.

Theon grabbed his ankles and raised them thirty centimeters: -Shh ... it's okay, you're okay, deep breaths.-he tried to calm him down, but the truth was that he didn't know how to behave: he was  fainting in front of him, what was he supposed to do?

-I'm scared ...- Jon put his hands on his face, starting to shake.

Instinctively, Theon gave him a couple of pats on his knee, trying to convince him that nothing serious was happening: -This has never happened to you before?-

If Robb had told him he could faint, it was because he had actually fainted, sometimes.

-Y-eah, but ... it's the first time there aren't ... Robb or my mom and ... my dad ... here.-

It was normal for him to be frightened: so would Theon himself.  They didn't know each other so well, and now Jon was in trouble: he needed his brother.  But Robb wasn't there now.

-Stay calm, everything is fine. I'm here, I got you .- Theon said to him, sitting on the ground and holding his legs up.  Jon needed sugar, but he couldn't leave him alone to go and grab some: first he had to make sure he was feeling a little better, before he got him up and brought him back to bed.

-Being on the ground is uncomfortable.- the boy complained suddenly.

Theon gave him another tap on the leg: -I know, just two more minutes: I can't let you get up immediately.-

-Being sick sucks.- the boy said.

Theon waited for the boy's cheeks to stop being cadaverous white, before slowly releasing his grip on his legs and holding out his hand.

-Come on, hold on to me and pull yourself up slowly.  Let's get you to bed.-

Jon grabbed his hand: it was frozen as if it was made of ice. Theon helped him to get up, and took him back to the room holding him close to him: tucking a sixteen-year-old boy in his blankets was the last thing he would have imagined he could do one day, but he did that anyway.

With a cough, Jon rested his head on the pillow: -I'm a mess.-

-I dare you to find me a person with a fever that is not a mess.- Theon muttered, sitting down beside him and running his hand through his own hair, exhausted.

-Are you defending me? - Jon was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

-You're the one who's taking unnecessary blame: you didn't decide to feel bad, Jon.-

-Why are you being so nice to me today? -

-You too are nice to me today .- Theon shrugged in front of that question: he didn't know why they were behaving to each other so well.  He had stopped blaming it on Jon's fever when he had fallen into his arms a moment ago.

-Because I don't want you to get angry and start treating me badly.- the boy admitted.

Visibly struck by that confession, Theon held his breath for a moment: -I don't treat you badly.-

-You gave me a B- at the last work I made, I deserved at least a B +!- Jon protested, and this time Theon couldn't help but laugh.

-When there is a grade higher than A + I can give to Grenn you will get your B +.  Now tell me, is there anything in particular you want to eat?-

Immediately, Jon shook his head: -I'm not hungry.- he said, but Theon wouldn't have accepted such an answer: -Oh, don't you even start: Robb will kill me if he learns that you fainted and you ate nothing to recover. I'll make you an amazing chicken soup along with an orange juice, and you better eat it all or else.-

-But then I'll throw up ...- he complained, almost as if he was a small child who was afraid of anything.

-Then you'll throw up. But Robb wants you to eat something.- Theon pointed out.

-But...-

-No buts.- he got out of bed without giving him time to add more, and went off to cook again: was that what Robb's life was like?  Cooking, children, cooking and ... what else?  He didn't want to brag, but he was happy to have become his boyfriend: if nothing else, now that poor young man could start having a life that didn't include looking after his brothers all the time.

Theon put Jon's soup and juice into a tray, feeling like a cleaning lady: if he refused to eat, Theon would have forced him to, even if he had to feed him personally.

Fortunately for both of them, though, Jon was too tired to protest: -It's good ...- he admitted after a first taste.

-I told you so. Eat it all.- Theon urged him, returning to sit on the small mattress: that room was really small.  Smaller than Theon's old one and he, let's remember, was the unwanted child of the family.  His parents had arranged a small room in what was once a storeroom.  It was a room too big to be a storeroom, in fact, and it could very well have been a guest room.  Perhaps that was their initial intent, but then Theon had come to ruin the plans.

However, even though Theon in his room only had a desk and a few drawers, he definitely had more space than Jon had.

At that point, the illustrator couldn't help but wonder, if there was barely enough space for Jon, where the hell Robb could have settled his two sisters.

-I won't do it fast, Theon.- muttered Jon, turning him away from his thoughts.

Theon shrugged, while the boy grabbed his phone to answer a message he had just received: -No one is rushing you. Who's looking for you? -

-Why do you care? - Jon asked him, blushing.

Theon raised an eyebrow and smiled: -Is it your girlfriend? Ygritte? -

-Stop it, Theon.-

-Is it even serious, at least?  I've seen you more distant lately, have you got her angry? - he continued to tease him, making him blush even more.

-We're not together! She is a friend of mine.- Jon protested.

-But you like her.  And she likes you.- Theon pointed out to him.

-I like her as a friend, Theon, and I'm sure she likes me as a friend too.-

-Yes, sure, and I can fly. She has an enormous crush on you and you're too stupid to notice it.-

-That's not true.-

Theon sighed, exasperated: -Yes it is true: she does not act with anyone the same way she acts with you. With others she’s a bitch, with you she is not. And don't deny it.-

Jon avoided looking at him in the eye, as he replied: -This doesn't mean she likes me.-

-You're really stupid sometimes.-

The dirty look of the boy made him laugh even more: that boy still had so much to learn.  Whether Ygritte was his girlfriend or not, he doubted that Robb knew about it. He wondered how much Jon knew about sex, and if he ever had a chance to experience something.  Then Jon asked him a completely unexpected question: -How did you understand that you liked boys?-

He raised an eyebrow: -Why do you care so much?-

-Robb has always known.  I was wondering if it was the same thing for you.-

_More or less._

\- I've always known that too.  Even if I tried to hide it.- Theon admitted, though reluctantly: he didn't like where that conversation was going.

-And why did you do that? - Jon continued, curious.

-Because they are all homophobic, in my house. When my brother heard about it, he addressed me as a woman for months.-Theon confessed. Maron, that asshole, had discriminated him for years. And still he continued to do so. Theon no longer knew whether to consider him his brother or just another idiot who had made him feel bad in life.

-Oh, so he's the typical jerk who thinks a gay guy automatically acts like a girl? - Jon assumed, and Theon fully agreed.

-Precisely.-

-What an asshole.-

-Precisely.-

-And your parents?-

Theon ran a hand through his hair, explaining: -My father wanted to kick me out of the house, but my sister managed to make him change his mind.-

He had only vaguely mentioned the subject with Robb: why did he have to talk so openly with Jon? It was incredibly natural.

-What a shitty family.- The teenager spilled out.

-You can betcha.-

Jon shook his head, looking into his eyes: -My mom never made a fuss about Robb's sexual orientation. But she didn't appreciate very much that my sister Arya did fencing: it wasn't "girlish".-

-There are no things made for boys only or girls only.- said Theon: he was of the opinion that everyone could do what he wanted without the need to be labeled in some way.

-I know.  I guess she was just afraid she would hurt herself. If only she had seen what had happened to Bran ...- Jon revealed.

Theon pricked up his ears, reliving the moment when Jon had risked throwing up on him, when his teacher had fallen from the stairs in front of them: - Was it a casual injury or someone pushed him? -

-He collided with another child. They didn't do it on purpose, but only Bran got hurt.  It was horrible.- Jon explained, looking down.

-Is that why you panicked when Miss Harris fell?- it was none of his business, but now curiosity was killing him: they saw each other every day now, they might as well learn something about each other.

And then, if Jon could ask him questions about his sexual orientation, Theon could ask him about his fears.

Meanwhile, Jon had nodded: -The scene came back to mind: we were all there. I heard him scream so loud, and his leg was so ... crooked.-

-Damn ...- Theon sighed: after losing his parents, he could only imagine the fear in seeing one of your younger brothers get so hurt.

-All I could do was hold Rickon in my arms and keep him from watching as Robb ran to Bran: we were all desperate. Robb was about to faint at the hospital.-

And Robb? Had Robb, who had just started being a dad, to take care of a wounded child all by himself?

That family was experiencing a horrible situation. And yet, they loved each other so much.

Theon shook his head, wanting to end the conversation there: -Okay, let's not talk about it, it's not good for you.  Now Bran is about to get better and fully recover, think about this.- he made it clear, then he pointed to the tray with food: -And finish your lunch, I don't want to repeat it to you anymore: I'm not going to warm it up, if it cools.-

Jon managed to giggle, and started eating again.  Theon stared at him in silence: he could very well have left and let him eat his lunch alone, but he was scared (yes, he was _scared_ ) that if he did, something might have happened to him.

-Theon? - Jon called him suddenly.

The illustrator looked up to meet his eyes: -Yes?-

-Do you still have to work? -

Yes, it was the right answer. But the inspiration had gone to hell a decade ago, and after spending the morning looking after a sick boy, all that Theon wanted to do was rest.

-Uhm, I don't have much inspiration, why?-

Jon shrugged his shoulders shyly: -Do you want to watch a movie with me? I don't like being alone when I'm sick.-

Theon sighed: he realized that Jon was getting clingy when he was sick, but Robb could have given him some tips about that too. Maybe later he would have called him to hear how he was doing and let him know about Jon's situation: he would have told him everything, including Jon's fainting. It was his right to know.

But for now, he just wanted a few moments to rest without thinking about his job or the fact that a sixteen-year-old boy had fainted in front of him and immediately later asked him how he had figured out he was gay.

And a movie seemed the best way to get distracted.

-Only if you give me some room.  And you better not make me catch anything.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, next chapter will feature a talk between two characters you’ve never seen talking to each other before. Who do you think they might be?
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I don’t know if it’s clear, but when I say that Jon has been into a “foster care” I mean that he has been in a sort of orphanage with people around his age, while his other siblings had stayed at foster family that could have adopted them. Let me know if there’s a specific term that could explain Jon’s situation better, it’s really helpful for me to improve my English and write this story in a better way!


	38. 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week and the following one are going to be super hard, that’s why I can’t really tell you if next week I will update but I will try the best I can. Although, Christmas holidays are near and you’re going to get lots of new chapters per week soon!

Robb had felt even more eyes on him when he came in to work with a small child in his arms: first of all, it was Tabitha who noticed him, and Robb could have bet his right hand that her softened "aww ..." could have been heard even from heaven.

He held the door open with one hand, so that Bran could enter.

-Come on, buddy, I'll show you where you can rest - sweetly, Robb put his hand on Bran's nape and guided him behind the counter.

They were immediately joined by Tabitha, who wasted no time and gave Bran a resounding kiss on the cheek that made the youngest blush: -You're so tired, aren't you?- she asked the kid, who nodded.

-We woke up like we had to go to school.- he explained.

Robb started rubbing his shoulders with one hand, visibly sorry: -I know sweetheart, but I couldn't leave all three of you with Theon: it's the first time he's looking after one of you.-

-It would have been only a matter of a few hours: Rickon always wakes up late, on the weekend.- The child retorted.

-A few hours can be a lot for those who have never been alone with you three, trust someone who has already been there before- Robb joked, even if in that joke a bit of truth was sticking out: it had not been easy for him,  getting used to living with a child who constantly asked to play, a frighteningly silent boy and a teenager who changed mood at any moment.

When he had moved to start university, Jon was eleven years old and was beginning to have difficulty reading too small written texts: now Jon wore reading glasses regularly, but he still owned the same pair of glasses he had worn since he was thirteen, Robb did not want this to lead to a deterioration of his sight.

When he moved to start university, Bran was the smartest five-year-old Robb had ever had the chance to meet: all kids are curious, but Bran's curiosity was surprising.  He never tired of learning new things and many, many things he learned them by himself, keeping those lively little eyes always on the lookout ... not that he had changed much nowadays, he had only become more reckless: accident on his leg aside, he had made Robb have at least a hundred heart attacks, seeing him running down the stairs, sometimes skipping three steps at time (and this was nothing).

When he moved to start university, Rickon was not born yet: he showed up at his parents' house several times with Ty, to spend some time with the child, who was lively and playful right away. If Rickon first asked Robb to just play with him, now he begged him to help him with his homework.

Robb felt a strange grip on his heart when he thought about how, after five years, those three boys had grown up. And how much they still had to grow: Robb thought of Rickon, who was probably close to forgetting the faces of their parents at any moment.  He thought of Rickon still having trouble reading, of Bran who had not yet started middle school and of Jon, with whom had not talked about sex yet. They were still so young, yet they had grown so much.

He had had to roll up his sleeves once his boys had set foot in their new home: he had to get into his head once and for all that the time to celebrate, go out, travel and fucking was over.

Robb had always been very protective of his brothers, but growing up had changed him: Rickon had lost his parents when he was three and a half, and Robb had to start from the very beginning with him;  he feared that one day, having grown up immediately with his older brother, he could forget who and how their parents were.

Sometimes, knowing he had the health and growth of three kids on his back, it was hard even for Robb himself, taking care of all of them: Theon, who had known them for barely even a month, would never have been able to keep all three of them them at bay.

-Come on, Rickon is tired and so are you: follow me.- Robb said to Bran: Rickon was starting to feel heavy, and if Bran hadn't gone to rest right away he probably wouldn't have been able to fall asleep again later.

-I’m coming right away.- he told Tabitha, heading for his boss’ office, followed by the awkward steps of his younger brother.

-Take all the time you need.- the girl assured him, winking at him.

Blair's office was often the place where Theon and Robb hid during the barista's little breaks. Tabitha, when she had her shift in common with Robb, covered him so that Robb could do the same when Charlie dropped by the bar.

It was a small room with a desk, a swivel chair behind it and two plastic chairs in front, a small sofa to the right of the door and a few pictures hanging on the wall that made Theon's skin crawl.

If he thought of all the times he and Theon had been on that couch in indecent attitudes, he felt like throwing up. However, he tried to justify himself by remembering that he and Theon had also gotten it on on the sofa, in the bedroom, in the bathroom and in the kitchen, places accessible to everyone, at home.

Robb laid Rickon on the sofa, placing a pillow under his head, and urged Bran to do the same with a whisper: he had asked the children to put a blanket in their backpack, so that they would not be cold. He took Rickon's backpack off his shoulder and pulled out the blanket, not too heavy and not too long but enough to make his two little brothers feel good.

-There's a bathroom in the room down there, if you need it.- Robb informed Bran, leaning down to his height to move a couple of locks from his forehead.

-Once you're both awake, come to me, so you can have breakfast. Okay? -

-Okay.- Bran said, as Robb kissed him on the forehead.

-Good boy. Now you get some sleep: it's still early, I want you to rest.- as the good boy he was, Bran obeyed without complaining. He closed his dark eyes and turned away, so that Robb could finally start his shift.

Whether it was an impression or not, when he returned behind the counter it seemed to Robb to hear billions of whispers: a group of young girls had brought their hands to their mouths, presumably softened, and Robb had the distinct feeling that if Theon had been there  he would have pretended to vomit.

-Dear Alice, you were wrong: all the best people are not crazy, they’re gay.- Tabitha hummed, approaching him and giving him some affectionate pats on the shoulder.

In response, Robb rolled his eyes: -Care to explain why you are here and Talisa has disappeared?-

Robb worked six days a week, three together with Tabitha and three together with Talisa. Lately though, the girl had begun to be replaced more and more often by Tabitha, and Robb was beginning to have suspicions: she didn’t want to see him? Was she still angry at him because he told her they couldn't be together?

-She asked me to replace her.- his best friend answered.

Robb crossed his arms over his chest, that answer wasn't enough: -Yes, and what else?-

-Only this.- the girl replied.

Robb frowned: he didn't like it when his friends told him half of the things, even if they did so so he wouldn’t have gotten angry.

-Tabitha.- he said, sternly, and the girl's eyes widened: -Don't look at me with you mom-face!- she exclaimed, but it was a battle already lost at the start: no one could resist Robb's angry mother stare, no one.

Not surprisingly, the girl snorted loudly and gave up after a few moments: -Oh, alright: she's trying to convince Blair to change her shifts.- he explained.

-Am I the problem of her shifts?- asked Robb, aware that it was a rhetorical question: Talisa spoke to him less and less, and all because Robb liked boys and she liked him.

-Exactly.-

-I can't believe it.- he put his hands in his face: Talisa was also nice to him, but he had to admit that even Rickon wouldn't have had such behavior.

-Yeah ...- Tabitha looked down, putting her hands in her pockets.

-It’s been more than a year and she still can't accept my homosexuality?- Robb looked up at the sky, exasperated: he was used to the girls who looked at him and then were disappointed once they heard they couldn't have any chance with him because he was interested in men, but Talisa was not only disappointed, she was shocked to say the least. 

Robb didn't know what the reason for this reaction was, and he had never had time to ask, because she had run away instantly.

-I think she was in love with you, Robb,.- Tabitha said softly, sighing.

-It's been more than a year anyway.- the red-haired boy pointed out to her, avoiding to say how little Talisa and him actually knew each other: after only three weeks, she had told him she was starting to feel something for him. Robb doubted it was love.

-I know, but it's better if she’s not here today: she has already seen you kissing with Theon too much, you could avoid doing that in front of her...-

Robb's eyes widened at the affirmation of his friend: -Theon is my boyfriend and she doesn't even speak to me, I'm not doing anything wrong!- he exclaimed.

-Theon is your boyfriend? Since when? - suddenly, not even like he was talking to Ty, the conversation changed radically: Robb came to smile, because yes, now Theon was his boyfriend. Never he would have thought that with two children and a teenager to raise he would have found the time to start a relationship, let alone thinking that someone was willing to stay with those who had too many responsibilities. Theon had told him on the first day that he wanted to be someone's first priority, and Robb already had a first priority. But he had also told him that he would have tried to accept this, get used to it, and he was doing a great job: Theon and Rickon never spent much time together, but the child loved the illustrator. He always asked him to show him some of his drawings, and, according to what he was saying "his teeth make me laugh too much, but you don't tell him or he’ll get angry.”

Bran and Theon got along more than well: every now and then, when they had to wait for Mrs. Reed and Jojen to come and get the child to take him to play somewhere, they ended up talking about that endless literary saga of which Bran was crazy about and for which Theon created his illustrations. Once Theon had even revealed to him that it was surprising how a child of only ten could be fascinated by such books, since they were particularly brutal.  
  
“What do you mean by _brutal_?" Robb asked, alarmed: he did not want his child to be frightened or to read things that were too violent that could be harmful to him.  He didn't want anyone seeing that and thinking that Robb was a bad parent who made his child read such obscenities.

“It's a fantasy saga for teens and adults too: there are killings, bad words, and the drawings are just as violent." Theon had answered, resting his head on the pillow. Robb would have liked to ask him if detailed sex scenes were included between the adjectives "brutal" and "violent" but in the end he realized that it would have been better if he had not received an answer.

And now, Theon had offered to take care of his baby brother who was forced in bed with a fever: Robb was aware of the antipathy that those two had felt for each other the first few times, and he had seen how they had tried to find little by little to bear each other. 

Jon was asleep, when Robb had gone up to check on him that morning, and the older brother hadn't felt like waking him up: that meant he would have found out by himself that this time it would have been up to his teacher to spend the morning with him. But Robb had a premonition that things would have gone better than expected.

-We got together a few minutes ago, to be honest.- Robb admitted, scratching the back of his neck.

Tabitha put on her usual tender expression, the same that Robb did when Rickon gave him one of his drawing: - Oh, how sweet you two are! I'm so happy for you, Robb!  You don't know how much you deserve it.-

 _Try to tell this to Talisa_ Robb would have replied, but the blush on his cheeks prevented him: he was up on cloud nine, now that he had Theon in his life.  Finally, he had the confirmation that he could actually look after his brothers without giving up his private life, and he would have taken advantage of it.

Fortunately, a customer behind the counter managed to get him away from Tabitha's "aww": -Hi, how can I help you?-

He realized only after a moment that this boy was Edd, Pyp's half brother, the one who become the taxi driver to Jon and his gang when he could. A good guy who, let's not forget, had helped Jon find a math tutor, for free too.

-Edd, hi!- He greeted him, smiling.

-Hi Robb!- The boy replied, smiling in turn.

-How is it going with university?- Edd had been studying archeology for just a few months, even though his face showed more than the age he had.  At only nineteen, he already had a beard that could have made Theon so jealous.

-It is quite stressful, but I’m handling it.- Edd answered, and Robb thought that this simple sentence perfectly described his own situation: he first believed that university was hard, then he realized that being a parent was much more.

-Well I'm glad. How can I help you?- Robb said, pointing to the window full of food.

Edd shrugged: -I think I'll settle for a coffee today.-

-And coffe it is.- Robb smiled at him even more widely: even though Edd wasn't really one of Jon's best friends, he was still one of the people his little brother knew best. And Robb was delighted to know that not only Jon had succeeded in making new friends after his moving, but that they were also splendid boys: Pyp's madness aside, Robb remembered perfectly the first time that Jon had come to him, shyly and tenderly like a newborn puppy, asking him if he could invite some friends home that weekend.

“Robb, can I ... can a couple of my classmates come here tomorrow?" He had asked.

Robb's eyes had lit up: school had started a month ago and Jon had stopped crying every time he came home just for week, and he knew that he had finally managed to talk to someone, someone with whom he got along well enough to invite them home, was all they both needed.

"Of course they can, little one." He had replied with a smile, hugging him and pressing a kiss on his forehead.

“You can invite as many as you want."

When those three boys had gotten to their home, he had laughed when Rickon had pointed at them one by one, shouting: "Robb, look: Jon is like Mulan!"

Indeed, little Jon in the company of a tall, chubby boy, a small and sullen boy and a thin boy with a dazed face particularly remembered him of Arya's favorite cartoon.

“Come on little man, go play with Bran: leave Mulan and her team alone." Robb had said, urging the child to go into his room with a caress on his hair.  Then had he turned to Jon’s three new acquaintances: "Hi guys, I'm Robb, Jon's brother."

He had shaken hands with all three of them: Grenn's was the firmest, Sam's the kindest and Pyp's the clumsiest.  But they were all good guys and it had been too long since Robb had seen Jon laughing in the company of some of his peers.

He had met Edd the first Saturday that Jon would have gone out with his new friends: they had to go to the cinema, and since none of them had a driving license it would have been Pyp's half-brother, who was eighteen, to drive them. It had been enough for Robb to see him entering the driveway to realize that he too was a good guy as well: he drove carefully with three teenagers on board, and when he shook Robb's hand he had a beaming smile.

-Here’s to you.- Robb declared, placing the cup on the counter.

-Thanks a lot. How much do I owe you?- Robb shook his head and waved a hand when Edd started to take his wallet.

-Don’t worry, it’s on me. With all the rides you gave Jon, this is the least I can do.- said the redhead.

-I'm forced to do it, otherwise my brother becomes unbearable.- Edd chuckled, making Robb smile too.

-Listen, how long does Jon take lessons from your friend? I only found out yesterday and wondered if ...- Robb started, while Edd risked choking on his coffee.

-Uhm what?- The boy said, frowning.

Robb frowned in turn: -Yes, he told me that he takes classes from your brother's tutor.- he explained, not well understanding why there was a need to explain something like this: it was him the one who knew Pyp and Jon’s tutor.  Or he wasn’t?

Suddenly, Edd's eyes widened, he finished gulping down the coffee and put it back on the counter: - Oh! Oh, yes, not ... Pyp takes classes at the tutor's house, I don't know how long Jon has joined him.- he explained absently.

Robb looked at him for a moment: he didn't know if he was sincere or not.  However, why would he lie about math tutoring?

-Oh. Okay.- he nodded.

-How is he doing? It's been a while since the last time I saw him.- Edd said, crossing his arms on the counter.

-At the moment he is in bed with a fever.- Robb answered, remembering that he had to call Theon and ask him if it was all right.

-Ah, poor boy. Maybe I can take the boys to visit him, one of these days.-

Robb smiled: Jon needed attention when he had a fever. Even though he didn't talk much about his feelings, Robb knew that he felt constantly alone: having his friends at home when he wasn't well to wish him to feel better could have made him a little happier.

-Of course, if it is not a problem: a bit of company would do him good.- he replied, and Edd nodded: - Perfect.  You instead, with the boys?  Everything okay? -

-It’s alright.-

-Pyp told me that you found a man. -

Robb bit his tongue, looking away: he had forgotten how your private life became everyone's problem when you were Robb Stark.  Even when he was still at university, he was quite popular in the city: he was Loras Tyrell’s boyfriend, the beautiful boy with golden curls, then he had become the orphan who had to take care of three boys. He was always on everyone's lips, for one reason or another, but why did he have to be on Jon's lips too?!

-Why are those four talking about me when they’re together?- He exclaimed, and Edd laughed.

-They're young.- he said, shrugging his shoulders.

-You're still a teenager, my dear, and I'm sure you don't talk about the love life of your brother or your parents with your friends.- Robb pointed out, pointing a finger at him: Edd was only nineteen.  Robb talked about his Owen sex life with his friends, at nineteen.

-No, it's true.- the boy admitted.

Robb sighed, surrendering: -Anyway, yes, I'm with the boy’s illustration teacher.-

-Uh, cute. Sounds a lot like a movie.-

Robb snorted: -Yeah, the single dad who meets the future boyfriend at school. What a cliché.-

-It's a nice thing, instead.-

Robb raised an eyebrow: Edd was not entirely part of Jon's close crew, but he knew as much about him as nearly as Pyp, Sam and Grenn.

-Uhm, think of finding yourself a girl instead: tell your brother and his crew too.- he warned him: at their age, Robb had already had sex. And we are talking about almost ten years ago: the more time went on, the more it seemed that young people wanted to rush things. Yet those three (except Sam) had a love life worse than Robb's.

-Jon included? - Edd chuckled.

-No, not him.  _Absolutely not_.- Robb declared, once his little brother's name had been mentioned: although he had never seen them with a girl, Robb could imagine how little innocent Grenn and Pyp could be. On the contrary, Jon was as pure as a newborn bunny, and until he found the way and the time to have a good talk with Jon about sex, sexuality and sexually transmitted diseases, he wanted his little brother to stay untouched.

However, he had to acknowledge that Jon was sixteen years old and was as beautiful as a picture, and as a result, boys and girls could already begin to lay their eyes on him.

He remembered the day of his first meeting with Theon, which occurred shortly after Robb had asked Jon if he liked boys and girls. He remembered the confused, embarrassed, and lost face of the boy, and the way he tried not to talk about the subject.

Robb understood that as embarrassing as it would have been (he had never had to have that chat with a kid too), talking about sex could help Jon feeling better with himself: maybe he had doubts, but he was too ashamed to talk about it. And although Robb wanted the boy to learn to trust him and go to talk to him spontaneously, he could only achieve this goal by making the first move from time to time.

-You're such a mother-hen, Robb.- Tabitha teased, reaching for him at the counter.

Robb put an arm around her shoulders and placed a kiss between her very soft curls: -Shut it Tabitha.- he scolded her, trying not to blush: he was really a mother hen, and always would be.

It was even before the boys went to live under his own roof, let alone now that it was up to him to raise them.

-Okay, now I have to say goodbye: thanks for the coffee Robb, see you.- Edd said suddenly, smiling broadly before disappearing. Robb and Tabitha greeted him smiling just as much, both wondering why all the customers couldn't be as polite as he was.

There were customers who remained at the counter for hours, undecided about what to order, thus creating an endless line, and there were others who ordered anything and even had the nerve to complain if Robb and Tabitha weren't quick enough.  Not to mention all the university students with pre-exam anxiety who always ended up spilling something on the table or dropping a few cups on the floor.

In just two and a half hours, Robb had seen a huge amount of all three of those types of customers. It was only after cleaning a coffee stain from a table (he swore he could still hear the hysterical moans of the boy who spilled the coffee on his computer where he was writing his thesis), that he decided to take a break and check that his children were fine: Blair's sofa wasn't all that spacious, and Rickon moved around a lot when he slept.  And since Robb was a mother hen, according to what everyone said, himself included, he wanted to make sure he hadn't fallen off.

He found him awake and huddled against the arm of the sofa, intent on rubbing his eyes. Leaning against the other armrest, Bran was reading.

Robb smiled softly at them: -Good morning, my babies.- he greeted them.

-Morning Robb.- the children yawned.

Robb started to caress Rickon's little head gently -Let's go have breakfast, come on.- He decided, admiring his younger brother, taking off his blanket and running to put on his shoes.

-What do you want to eat?  Today you have a little more choice.- Robb asked, bending down to tie his strings.

When he got no answer (Bran was too busy reading and Rickon was still too sleepy to talk), Robb rolled his eyes and helped Bran get off the couch and reach the door: he found again all the eyes of the clientele on him, but he tried to ignore it.

There were those who considered being a parent a full-time job, for Robb it was simply a duty.

-Come on puppies, would you like a hot chocolate?- he suggested, bending down to adjust the edges of Rickon's sweater.

-Yes please.-

-Yes!-

The two children replied, making the older one smile from the way their eyes lit up and pupils dilated: they never went to have breakfast at the bar.  Once in a while Ty, David or Jon would take them for a snack when they knew Robb would be home late, but they had never seen the bar in the morning, so they hadn't had anything to do with the bunch of old ladies that all mornings, promptly, praised Robb for how beautiful and kind he was.

Now that they saw him in the company of two small children, Robb could only imagine with how many candies hard like bricks could they could fill his little brothers. And how much, the following days, they would have reminded him that he was such a great older brother.

-I'll bring it to you right away, go sit down. And be good, okay?- with a tiny push on Bran's back, Robb directed the children to the table closest to the counter, so that he could easily keep an eye on them from there.

He left Tabitha to take care of three clients alone, while he took care of preparing breakfast for Bran and Rickon: the advantages of having had an Italian boyfriend when he was twenty included millions of tips on how to improve with his cooking, and thanks to him Robb had learned to prepare a hot chocolate so good that Blair felt compelled to give him a raise, thanks to all the new customers they had managed to get.

He placed the drinks on a tray, making his way among the customers in a row for the bathroom, heading towards the children: Bran was still reading, immersed in some kind of adventure, while Rickon had brought some sheets and some colored crayons from home, and now he was intent on drawing kneeling over the chair.

Tabitha was clearing a table that had just been released when the bell that rang every time a new customer entered began to rattle: the girl approached the redhead before he could rest the tray on the table, and put her hand on his arm, whispering.

-Robb, ex at three o'clock.-

Robb turned his gaze to the door, and it was like being kicked on the stomach: Loras Tyrell had been his last boyfriend, before Theon. They had left a few weeks before the accident of Robb's parents, because Loras had confessed to him that he had cheated on him and consequently he didn't feel like continuing the relationship.

To tell the truth, they had quietly ended it there, there were no shouts and not even too many tears to follow. Of course, Robb had been in love with him, and the last thing he had expected was that Loras could find himself somebody else. But he had overcome it.

Still, seeing him again after a long time, especially now that he knew that Theon worked with his sister, made him feel strange.

-Here it is, loves.- he handed the tray to the children, trying to ignore the "Oooh shit" face that Bran had put up at the sight of the blond man, and retired again behind the counter: -Hi Loras.- He greeted him gently.

The guy with the long blond hair blushed violently: -Hello Robb.  How are you?-

Robb shrugged: Loras knew how he was.  Everyone knew it.

-All okay, and you? With Renly? -

The twenty-three-year-old puffed out his cheeks, visibly embarrassed: Robb no longer cared that Renly (the ex-boyfriend of Loras's sister) had been his replacement, they had made it clear right away: things were being weird for quite a few time. Of course, he didn't imagine that there was another man, Robb thought more of a desire to take a break, or that Loras had some personal problems.  But if Loras wasn't in love, it meant that he simply wasn't in love.

-Good. Very good. He asked me to marry him, actually .-the blond answered.

Robb held his breath: Loras was just twenty-three, and had been with Renly for about a year, or a little more. He knew how much in love they were to each other, but the marriage seemed almost an exaggeration, after so little time.

-Oh. Um, well, congratulations! - he exclaimed, not knowing what else to say.

Loras nodded, and started scratching at the back of his neck: -My sister Margaery works with a certain Theon Greyjoy ... she told me you are together now.-

Oh, so that's what it was for?  Did he wake up early on a Saturday morning, giving up his philosophy studies, to come and ask him (too) about his new boyfriend?

-Yes, that's right.- he answered dryly.

Loras nodded, looking him straight in the eyes: -I'm very happy for you, Robb, I want you to know this.-

-You came here just to tell me this? - Robb raised an eyebrow, but Loras shook his head: - No, I ... I wanted to know if ... you have strawberry sweets: my grandmother will kill me if I don't bring them to her by ten.-

Olenna Tyrell. A woman who knew how to be so haughty and fantastic at the same time: whenever Robb had met her, she had done nothing but teasing Loras.

-Oh okay. We have everything you need down there.- Robb pointed to the window where Blair usually ordered to put only the sweets, but Loras didn't move.

-How are the children, Robb?- He asked instead, worried.

Loras had met his family two weeks before they broke up: he had made an excellent impression with his mother and with Sansa, Arya and Jon had teased him a little.  Soon after the accident, Loras had offered to help him: he knew Robb well, he knew he would never leave his brothers alone. However, Robb had declined the offer: he appreciated that he wanted to help him, but he didn't feel like reacting to the mourning and talking about courts with his ex.  He preferred to do it with his friends.

-Good.  They're ... they’re there.- He pointed to the table nearby, where Rickon had just smudged his nose with chocolate.

Loras widened his eyes: - Oh.  _Oh_. Let me go and say hi for a moment.- and exactly as he had entered, suddenly and yes, perhaps even a little undesirably, Loras ran to Bran and Rickon's table to lean over them: - Hey, hi guys do you remember me?- he asked them gently.

Bran nodded, averting his eyes from his book, as Rickon continued to look at him in confusion: he was only three and a half years old when he had first saw him.

-Everything’s okay? - Loras continued, then turned to Rickon: -Hello little one, look at how you grew up!  And what happened to you? - he finally asked, when his eyes rested on Bran's leg in a cast.

If they had been anywhere else, maybe Robb would have allowed him to continue talking to the children: Loras was not a bad person.  It was just a story that ended badly that linked him to a time when Robb didn't have much to worry about. Looking at the past frightened him: it was all so different and so difficult now.

And Loras was part of the past.

-Loras.- he called him, wanting to finish that embarrassing skit as soon as possible.

Bran had just time to say "soccer game" that Loras had returned to the counter and had joined his hands: -Listen, I know we had already broken up before the accident but ... I should have given you a hand. I'm sorry I didn't do it.- he confessed to Robb.

The older sighed: -You did offer to help me, Loras, but I refused.-

-Because I was an asshole, and you had every reason to be angry at me. I shouldn't have cheated on you.-

Robb ran a hand over his face: it wasn't what he needed today. They had talked about it a thousand times, a year earlier: Loras didn't have to feel guilty.

-I don't ... I’m not mad at you.- he said.

-I acted behind your back.- Loras insisted, but Robb shook his head: -Yes, because you didn't love me anymore. You were falling in love with someone else.  It's not like you went to fuck everybody else, you just realized you were in love with Renly.  There is a difference.- Robb explained, patient: what had happened to him did not come close to what had happened to Theon: Theon had been used, teased, Ramsay Bolton had treated him as a toy to use when he wanted when all that Theon needed was a person who loved him as his family had never done.

Loras simply was too afraid to tell Robb that he no longer felt anything for him. Knowing that he had at least found the courage to do so, made Robb feel a little better: at least he hadn't discovered it, as it had happened to Theon.

And if Robb had been hurt (though not so badly) for Loras, who had been honest and Robb was surrounded by people who loved him, how could Theon have felt?

-I know it may sound strange, to see me coming out of nowhere, after all this time. But when Marge told me that you found someone new, I felt the need to come and tell you I'm happy that you're happy. And for anything, even the most stupid, I’m here. I love Renly, Robb, but I also loved you.- hearing such a conversation in the middle of a work shift wasn't exactly the best.  However, Robb appreciated, as usual, his sincerity: Loras would have been the last person he would entrust his children to in case of emergency, but he would have done it if necessary.

Again, he wasn't a bad man. He was just a piece of life that Robb would never get back, and keeping in touch with him was like trying to hold on to his old life, as if he didn't really want the one he had now.

And he wanted the life he had now. Life with his children, and with Theon. He wanted it. He liked it.

-I know this. And you know that I loved you too.- he told Loras, maintaining eye contact.

The other boy nodded for the umpteenth time: - I wish you a wonderful future with your boyfriend.  And the children.-

And for Robb, it was like putting a definitive point in his past over what were once ellipsis: Robb now had to, _wanted to,_  take care of his brothers. And being with Theon.

-Thanks Loras. Now... do you want to tell me which sweets you want?  I feel like I'm in a movie.-

Loras widened his eyes, only then noticing the small row that had been created behind him: -Oh sorry, how stupid I am.- He apologized, then finally decided to order.

If it hadn't been for all the times that Robb had to go and clean Rickon's face dirty with chocolate, that day would have gone monotonous like all the others.

 

 

 

 

-Are you falling asleep?- Theon had winced slightly after he heard Jon snoring lightly against his shoulder.

They were in the midst of watching Hercules, and after Theon had pointed out for the millionth time how much Megara reminded him of Ygritte ("this doesn't mean you're Hercules though, Jon"), when Jon's head slumped over him  .

-Just a little, sorry.- the boy said, blinking a few times and turning away, resting his head on the pillow.

Theon sat up: his back was numb, Jon's bed was too small for two.

-You have to drink something first.- he told the teenager, stretching.

-No, Robb would let me sleep.- Jon protested, hiding under the covers.

Theon snorted: he didn't feel like dealing with whims. He wasn't old enough.

-Yes, if he hadn't seen how little you drank: imagine his voice telling you so.- He said, rising from the bed and rubbing his eyes.

-But I’m sleepy ...-

Theon took the blanket from his face: -Come on Jon, you must also take your medicine: you still have a high a fever.-

Jon shook his head, moaning: -I can't drink it with water, it tastes disgusting.-

Theon rolled his eyes and closed Jon's laptop, resting it on his desk: -You can drink it with some juice, then.- he tried to compromise.

-But it still sucks.- Jon replied.

-Okay, tell you what: I'll give you ten seconds to tell me what you want to drink, otherwise you drink a whole carafe of water.- Theon put his fists on the mattress, trying to imitate the severe expression Robb used, the one to which nobody felt like saying no.

He thought he had done a good job and succeeded quite well when Jon replied: -I like carrot juice, but we don't have any at home ...-

Theon sighed: again, he felt for a second the desire to ruffle his hair, but he managed to restrain himself that time as well.

He didn't know what was happening to him, but sick Jon was nicer than healthy Jon. Perhaps it was his vulnerability that hit him.  He was fragile and now he was even more so, like when he had helped him with Roy Johnson the first time, he couldn't leave him alone.

And something told him he wasn't doing it just to be told "thank you" immediately afterwards.

Something weird was happening.

-If I go and buy it now and I let you close your eyes a little, will you promise me that when I get back you won't make a fuss, you’ll wake up and drink it all along with the medicine?- he offered.

Jon opened one eye, intrigued: for a moment, Theon was reminded of Rickon's little face looking at him hopefully the morning after Halloween, when he was trying to make him a little less cared of the social worker.

-Would you really do that?- Jon asked hopefully.

Theon nodded: -Yes.-

-Thank you.-

Theon gave him a light pat on the shoulder: -I don't care about the thank you: promise me.- He made it clear: he wasn't going to go out in the cold just to hear him whine again.

-I promise.- Jon whispered, pulling the covers up again.

Theon's hand rose, and this time he really risked to ruffle up his hair: if Jon didn't stop behaving this way, Theon would have ended up softening. And like hell that Theon would have let him win.

-Uhm you better. I'll be right back, don't get up by yourself, not even after vomiting. _Especially_ after vomiting. I'll leave you my number anyway, okay?- he went to the desk, grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and quickly wrote his number, hoping that Jon wouldn't call him: he would really be a jerk to stand up by himself, after almost fainting a few minutes before. But Jon was Jon, and you never knew what he was going to do.

-Okay...- the teenager whispered, closing his eyes.

Theon put the paper on the bedside table, and decided to let the boy rest: once he left the house he called Robb to tell him that everything was going okay ("he fainted ?!" "nothing happened, I swear" my baby. .. " " I'm going out to buy him some juice, otherwise he can't swallow his medicine " "Oh God, try to be quick, I don't want him to be alone for too long" " It won't take more than fifteen minutes, Robb" "I know, sorry but I worry a lot") and they said goodbye with the promise of spending a nice evening together later.

He bought three packs of carrot juice and some soup ready to heat, gratefully thanking the woman with the cart full of stuff in front of him in the row that had allowed him to move forward.

He didn't believe he could ever do that: take care of a kid he didn't like. Because he didn't like Jon, Theon liked Robb. And yet, why did he feel like he understood what Robb meant when he said "hurry up because I don't want him to spend too much time alone"? And why had he felt something dying inside of him when an unknown number called him on the phone?

-Hello? - he replied, once he was out of the supermarket.

-Theon ...-

The illustrator held his breath.

-What happened Jon? I'm on my way.-

-The social worker is ringing at the door. I see him from the window.- the boy answered.

-What?! - instinctively, Theon started to run towards Robb's house.

-He can't find me at home alone with the flu, Theon!- Jon's voice was all trembling, like the time Miss Harris had broken her leg and exactly as before, while he was about to faint.

He kept telling him to stay calm and breathe until he got there: there was a man at the door, a man with blond hair.

 _How the fuck do they dare to show up whenever the fuck they want?_ Theon thought.

-Okay okay, I'm out of the house,.- he said over the phone, keeping his eyes on the man.

-Get in from the back door. Get in from the back door, don't let yourself be seen.- Jon begged him.

Theon began to move: -Alright, alright, but don't worry. You got out of bed, didn't you? -

-Yeah...-

Theon would have killed him: _if you faint another time, I’ll leave you there on the ground._

But when Jon opened the door for him, that thought went straight into the bin: Jon was terrified.  Theon did not believe he could become paler than normal, then he saw him with a fever.  And now he was even paler. He looked like a corpse.

-Here you are.- he said, making his way inside the house, finding himself immediately in the kitchen.

-Come on, don't panic.-he stroked his shoulder with his hand, placing the shopping bag on the counter.

-If ... if he sees that ...- Jon started, but Theon shook his head: - Shh... play along and everything will be fine.-

Breathing deeply a couple of times, Jon nodded.  And Theon decided it was time to open the door: he had no idea what he would have come up with, nor what he should have expected from that man, but one thing was certain: it couldn’t have been worse than the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It should have been longer but I decided to leave that for next chapter cause it was already late... hope you liked it!


	39. 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel guilty whenever I don’t manage to give you the weekly update I promised you. But still, if I think of when I was writing my first story (one I would gladly like to forget but I just can’t find the guts to delete it, I don’t know why), when I updated once every two or three weeks with a crappy 3K something chapter that didn’t really feel like mine, now that I’m making you wait eleven days for a 10K something chapter, I feel better: I really do enjoy writing this story, and I would do it full time, if I could. I’m so glad Christmas holidays have finally started, so I can focus on this, like I wanted to.  
> Sorry lol, enjoy!
> 
> (This probably contains wrong legal aspects but it’s for the plot, it’s not meant to be realistic)

One thing Theon knew he had to do as soon as he opened the door: don't act too kindly.It would have raised suspicions.

The man he had found himself in front of was in his forties, his eyes were blue and his beard and hair were blond. He looked, to say the least, impressively like the other social worker, the bitch, but something in his less rigid and composed posture made him appear less detestable.

-Excuse me, may I know who you are?- asked Theon, detached.

The man frowned, surprised that he hadn't found Robb in the house, but a stranger: -I'm Jaime, a social worker. Are Robb and Jon at home?-

 _What do you want from Jon?_ Theon wondered, while nodding to the man: -Only Jon. Robb is at work. -

-Can I come in a second?- asked the man politely.

As much as Theron wanted to say no, he found himself forced to move to the side of the door and guarantee the passage to the man: he could not make Robb look bad again.

When he and the man entered the house, Theon saw Jon standing, still with that pale face, in the middle of the living room.

Theon's brain began to think: Robb was not at home and the social worker had to make sure his brother was fine. Consequently, the social worker had to come to the conclusion that Theon was a person Robb could trust, a person who could look after Jon for one morning, a person whom Jon got along with. A person who cared about Jon, despite his grumpy nature.

-Jon? Sweetheart, what are you doing up? - he said, trying to be as affectionate as possible.

Jon's pupils dilated: it was obvious he wasn't expecting Theon to talk to him with such a loving nickname. But exactly as his teacher had recommended him to do, he played along: -I was thirsty.- he replied shyly.

_Okay Theon, think clearly: what would Robb do?_

He would have softened in front of those dark eyes, probably: that was the right answer. And what Theon had to do now was to act as Robb as much as he could for the social worker to leave as soon as possible.

-Come here.- he whispered, opening his arms and letting Jon embrace him: they were both tense like violin strings, but they didn't have to show it.

-Do you know this gentleman here, Jon? - he asked kindly to the boy, referring to the man with a nod of the head.

Jon looked up at the social worker, who smiled at him, and nodded: -Good morning Jaime.- he said politely.

The so-called Jaime spoke: -Hi Jon. I wanted to make sure everything was alright: the headmaster of your school called me, said you didn't go to school on Friday.-

Theon raised an eyebrow, unable to keep his mouth shut in front of such a low blow: -A boy can't be absent one day that social services are called?!- he snapped.

He understood that Principal Baelish had had no particular sympathy for the Stark family since the day he attempted to punish Jon for two consecutive weeks in the company of his personal bully. But he couldn't imagine that the man felt so much disdain for Robb that he called the social workers at the first occasion: Theon was nothing but disgusted by that behavior.

If only Baelish and the social workers had tried to even see how much effort Robb was putting in taking care of his brothers (and how flawlessly he was in everything he did), they would surely have understood that that 25-year-old responsible for a teenagerand two children was much better at parenting than they would have ever been.

Jaime raised his palms, trying to calm Theon by explaining himself as politely as possible: -Robb didn't warn school, and none of Jon's friends knew anything. It is a duty of the principal to act in this way.-

Theon rolled his eyes, irritated, although he had to admit that he much preferred this social worker to the bitch of the other day. Although he noticed a striking resemblance between the two (they were certainly related, he could bet his right hand on that) Jaime seemed more willing to do his job, rather than to standing in Robb's way.

Or at least, this was what the first impression suggested to Theon. But if there was one thing Theon had learned to do after what had happened with Ramsay, it was to stop trusting his first impressions.

-I have a high fever. I threw up all night and I was unable to sleep, and Robb has stayed with me all the time: it's understandable that he forgot to warn.- Jon explained, holding himself tightly against Theon's side.

The illustrator tried not to jump: there was something in the way Jon had placed his head against his shoulder that let him believe that the teenager was no longer "playing along", but that he was seriously asking for comfort indirectly, instead.

The social worker nodded: -I understand. I don't want to play the part of the bad guy, but it's part of my job to make sure you're okay.-

-So is Robb's.- Theon replied dryly: never in his life had he dealt with social workers. The thing that got on his nerves was knowing that no one had ever noticed a hideous and misfit family like his own. But if we were talking about a young man forced to grow up too quickly then everyone was raging against him.

Despite his hate towards kids, Theon would have never stopped defending Robb in this field: Robb knew how to be a father.

Theon's father, however, had never known. And if no social worker ever showed up at Greyjoy's doorstep to accuse that asshole of Balon Greyjoy, then Robb's house should have been strictly invisible to their eyes.

Still, it wasn't like that at all.

Jaime looked carefully at Theon for a second, before giving him a drawn smile: -You must be Robb's partner, right?- he guessed.

Theon nodded: -Robb's boss didn't allow him to take any day off to look after the boy. I'm taking care of him.-

He heard Jon sigh slightly against his chest: again, that boy panicked as often as the school vending machines went out of order.

Theon stroked his back: -Do you want to go upstairs, buddy? You need to rest, you just threw up.- he said softly, hoping that this could justify making the social worker wait outside the front door for who knows how long.

Theon hoped that the boy would say yes, so that he could get away from that conversation and seriously go and get some rest, but Jaime beat him on time: -I would like to talk with both of you for a moment, if you don't mind.- he said.

 _Of course we mind_ , Theon thought, but for Robb's sake it was better to try to keep the situation as peaceful as possible.

-It's okay for me.- Jon answered, and Theon had nothing else to do but acting just like Robb would have done: -And for me too, but let's move to the couch, so Jon can sit down.-

He and Jon didn't dare to interrupt their physical contact even during the short journey from the kitchen to the living room: it was essential that Jaime did not notice the bad (but was it still bad?) blood flowing between them: what would have happened if he had learned that Robb had left his little brother with the same boy who had given him a first degree burn on his back?

They could not let such a thing happen, neither Theon nor Jon.

Jaime sat down on the armchair, leaving the two boys the sofa completely free. However, Theon preferred to keep Jon close to him, finding himself particularly good at improvising in certain situations, even looking credible and seriously worried when he pretended to feel Jon's forehead with one hand, whispering a slight: -Let me feel your fever.-

Nothing had changed since the last time he had touched his forehead, and Jon continued to have a high fever. He challenged anyone to say that the boy was just pretending to be sick: Theon was so pissed off at Principal Baelish that he wanted to go to his office and smash everything he found. And write the words "piece of shit" on the walls with spray paint.

But he had to focus on something else.

-How long have you and Robb been together?- Jaime asked him.

Theon shrugged: -A little more than a month.-

-I can see that you have already established a good relationship with the boys, anyway.- Jaime looked at him with a kind and sincere smile that was unable to soften Theon anyway: that man was not supposed to be there.

As they said in Lilo & Stitch, social worker was the dude who was "called when things were bad". And in Robb's house, things weren't bad. And whether that Jaime guy was or not the do-gooder, he had to move out of that house instantly.

-It was inevitable: they are wonderful boys .- Theon lied, giving a couple of affectionate pats on Jon's back, who faked a pretty convincing smile.

-Since Theon is here, he and Robb have been fighting about who's the one who knows how to cook better. In the meantime, we always eat good things.- the boy invented, rubbing his eyes.

Theon wanted to give him a high five, but Jaime radically changed the subject, addressing him personally: -I know you had a little discussion with my sister the other day.-

Theon pursed his lips at the memory of his conversation with that woman. He doubted that if they ever came face to face again Theon would have behaved better, but in front of this other social worker, who seemed far more inclined to do his job, he tried to look sorry and play the part of the victim: -Yup. I... apologize for my behavior, but I acted on impulse: she was frightening the child.-

It wasn't a lie, actually. Rickon was truly terrified, and he was drenching his pants with tears. Not to mention how tight those two skinny little arms could hold.

-Cersei has always had a somehow irascible character.- Jaime explained, but Theon didn't care much about that explanation: -This doesn't justify her.- he said, coldly.

The man nodded, somehow understanding, almost as if he was on his side. Which Theon doubted widely.

-I know. I wanted to apologize to you. Or at least tell you and Robb that I don't like her behavior as much as you do.-

Theon was silent.He was impressed by the action of the social worker (Robb had said that they all wanted to take away his children, but perhaps Jaime was not part of those "they all"), and he did not expect to be treated with so much respect: Theon was still wearing the jumpsuit with which he had slept and with which he had gone out, freezing and cursing not to have put on a coat, had ruffled hair and two dark circles under his eyes.

Theon was a boy with whom everyone ended up fighting, a man who only owned nicknames, negative and not. This man was talking to him as if he was important.

Or, simply, he was talking to him in the way an adult had to talk to an adult.

-Robb knows how to take care of his brothers, and I'm happy that now he has even found a partner. The important thing is that he sends a letter to the school about Jon's health as soon as possible, okay? - Jaime continued calmly.

Another thing that Theon had noticed differentiating the man from his sister was just the tone of voice: Jon had clung even more against the illustrator, and the social worker was doing his best to calm him down using simple words and a relaxed tone of voice.

-Jon, don't worry: everything is going okay.- he said, when Jon had hidden his face completely against Theon's chest.

Theon felt him trembling against his body, and let his hand caress his back, trying to make this seem like a loving and unforced action: -Deep breaths, sweetie.-

Once he heard the nickname, Jon did as he was told: perhaps he had imagined Robb's voice telling him.But one thing was certain: Jon seriously didn't like being alone when he had a fever.

He didn't even seem like the same person: even though things seemed to be slowly adjusting between them, Jon would never have hugged Theon.This was something Rickon did, and the only things Jon and Rickon had in common were the passion for children's stories and messy hair.

Again, Theon felt the urge to find out how soft those curls were. He could have really done it, convincing Jaime even more about how much Robb's partner and his little brother cared about each other, but he didn't succeed: doing it was almost like surrendering to Jon, accepting the fact that he didn't detest him basically anymore.

And Theon still detested him.

Right?

-We won't take you away from Robb, Jon: we don't have a reason to. Your family is working.- Jaime took care to reassure the boy. Those were the last words of the social worker's dreaded visit.

Why was Jon so afraid of him? He knew him, he knew that in reality he was nothing compared to his sister. So why was he so scared?

When Jaime got up from his chair, deciding that it was time to go and that he didn't want to keep Jon up since he needed to rest, Theon finally let go of Jon's waist and got up in turn.

-Let me lead you to the door.- he said.

Jaime and Theon said goodbye to each other with a look that the illustrator was unable to interpret well: it was as if the social worker had "approved" something, perhaps the fact that Jon was in good hands or simply the relationship between Theon and Robb.

However, when Theon closed the door he could not help but releasing a noisy sigh of relief: -And this is done too... Jon! - he exclaimed when, turning around, he saw the silhouette of the boy disappearing upstairs with quick steps.

-Shit!- he swore, when the sound of vomiting reached the lower floor.

He hurried up the stairs, jumping two or three steps at a time, only to find Jon bent over the toilet palette.

Seeing the vomit didn't bother him, he had been with Ramsay for two years, and in two years he had had a thousand opportunities to see him throwing up in front of him, whether it was from a fever or from getting too drunk.

However, Ramsay didn't have tousled and curly hair like Jon's, and it didn't fall on his eyes as it was happening to the boy right now. Theon had realized how the act of vomiting disgusted the youngest: it seemed that each dry heave caused another, involuntary, due to the sight of the greenish and brownish pulp.

Finding no better alternative, Theon carried two locks of Jon's hair behind his ear with two fingers, and placed a hand on his back, waiting for the "eruption" to end.

It took longer than expected: Robb had told him that Jon would most likely throw up, but he hadn't mentioned _how much_ he would actually do it.And that was a lot. Enough. Too much.

Theon wanted Robb to be there with him: he was the one who knew how to do these things, reassuring his brothers, not Theon. The illustrator was convinced that if Robb had touched Jon with just one finger, he would have stopped immediately throwing up everything in his stomach and would have drunk three glasses of water without putting on any type of rebellion.

But Theon was not Robb, Theon was the incapable babysitter who could barely give an encouraging pat on the back. But Jon didn't seem to care much: once he had finished vomiting (after having remained with his hands clasped around the palette, his eyes fixed on his "work of art", his heavy breathing and trembling legs), he turned to him and slumped against his body, abandoning himself almost completely.

Theon had to tie his arm around his waist to prevent him from falling, and he widened his eyes in surprise: Jon seemed to have forgotten everything that had happened before that morning. Of course, it was all the fault of the fever, as Robb had said, Jon needed attention, and he was also satisfied with those of the much hated illustration teacher.

Theon shouldn't have been fooled, he knew, but the boy was too weak at that time. And he was too tempted by those curls to be able to resist this time as well: he began to caress them.

They were soft as a plush and not at all knotted as he had imagined, since their perennial wild and autonomous course. But it was a good feeling: it was like stroking Robb's hair (very soft too), except for the different reaction that the two types of hair aroused: when he touched Robb's, Theon sought affection and intimacy with his boyfriend; now that he was stroking Jon's, he realised he wanted to comfort the boy and let him calm down as much as possible.

-It's all right, it's all right.- He said in a low voice.

Jon sniffled, and when he spoke his voice was hoarse and exhausted: -Thanks for what you did .-

Theon took care to move a pair of dark tufts that fell on his sweaty and warm forehead, sticking to it.

-It was a team work.- he answered, but Jon shook his head: -Thanks anyway.- he said, and squeezed him in an embrace that needed to be reciprocated.

Theon sighed: it was the time he got answers to his questions.

-Jon, why does the social worker frighten you so much? He is kinder than the other.-

Jon shrugged, not daring to part from him: -I usually don't behave like this. I was afraid only because I was alone at home without Robb and with a high fever and... I was scared that...- he stopped, then took a deep breath.

-I don't want to go back to the group-home.-

Theon closed his eyes: it was not the first time he mentioned the group-home. He had done it that night too, once again revealing to him how much social workers actually worried him. Theon had never experienced such a thing, so he could not give him advice. But one thing he knew: Robb would never let anyone take his boys away.

-Hey. You won't go back there. You know this.- he reminded Jon.

The boy sniffled, close to bursting into tears: -I know but it's difficult to stop the memories when they enter the house.- he confessed.

Theon could not blame him: social workers looked after boys with no family or with families that weren't able to look after them. Or kids who still didn't have a home because their brother had yet to win their custody.

Theon could not help wondering how difficult it must have been to be separated from your older brother, the only point of reference you had left, immediately after losing your parents.

-Was it really that bad?- he asked. It was a rhetorical question, which perhaps should not have been asked.

-Yes.- Jon answered.

-Do you want to go to your room and tell me a little about it?- despite everything, despite how little Theon could do with children and teens, he could not leave him there, in a bathroom that smelled of vomit, while he had a high fever: Jon needed to lie down and rest. And take that fucking medicine.

-Okay...- the boy whispered, and Theon was almost on the verge of thanking him for not making a fuss.

He told him to go ahead and wait for him while he cleaned the bathroom: he had hated vomit in the past, but he had cleaned his and Ramsay's so many times that it was almost a habit now.

When Ramsay got drunk, he always said offensive things to which Theon never gave too much weight: bitch, he called him, little shit, shitty pile. Theon blamed alcohol, waited for him to vomit, helped him go to bed and left him a glass with an aspirin to take the next day. In the morning Theon was a little irritated, but only for the pleasure of being told "I'm sorry": he wasn't really mad at him, he was so in love that he would have forgiven him anything as long as Ramsay said those words.

Only now he di realize how much he had been naive: Ramsay really meant those words. Theon no longer knew what to think of him, he no longer knew why Ramsay had decided to be with him, whether it was all a fake or not. But he knew one thing: even if Ramsay had loved him seriously, he certainly hadn't loved him as much as Theon did.

He understood it from the little things: Ramsay never cleaned his vomit when Theon got drunk, and always left him to sleep on the floor or on the sofa.He always said that Theon himself had threatened to leave him alone, but Theon knew it wasn't true.

But he kept forgiving him everything.

And the thing that pissed him the most was knowing that, in the end, it wasn't him who got angry, fed up, tired of being treated with so little care: it was Ramsay, to whom Theon had given everything.

But Ramsay was never satisfied.

With one last sigh, Theon flushed the toilet and returned to Jon's room, finding the boy already under the covers with his gaze lost in space.

-Tell me everything.- Theon urged him, sitting cross-legged on his bed.

Jon sighed: it took him a couple of minutes before he started talking. Then he revealed everything: -Since the very first day Robb has done nothing but staying by my side as much as possible. He showed up at the group-home at least once a day, every day. The other boys had noticed it immediately.-

He sighed heavily: -They didn't really like that: I guess it was because they knew I wouldn't have stayed there for long. So they started bothering me.-

Theon didn't want to know what Jon meant by "bothering": had there been other bullying episodes besides the one with Roy Johnson? Similar, equal or worse?

-At first they told me that Robb would stop showing up and I would have been left alone. Later, when they realized that that wasn't going to happen, they began to become violent: they pulled my hair, made me trip, kicked and punched me.-

His voice was shaking: he was one step away from crying and Theon didn't know how much he would have been able to handle such a thing.

Very little, probably.

-One time one of them gave me so many punches on the stomach that I passed out for who knows how long and I woke up on the ground. And that's only because he saw Robb greeting me with a kiss on the forehead. And the more months went by the more they kept telling me that I would have never gone home.-

At that point the tears had started to fall, and Theon didn't know what to do: he had been kicked and punched several times, but never because someone cared quite a lot of him. On the contrary, in fact.

He approached the boy and ran a hand through his hair: -But you're home now, okay? You are here with Robb and believe me that if you had to be kicked for every kiss Robb gives you by now you would have been already dead and buried for decades.- he smiled slightly, and then put his hand on Jon's forehead: it was still hot, but less than before.

-I know.- said the boy.

-Then stop worrying: they were assholes. But now they're not here anymore. And you're fine.-

There were things about Jon that he hadn't considered thoroughly: how sensitive that boy was, for example. Theon had always been too preoccupied with his stubborn character and with a too rash first impression to think good of him. But now he had to accept the fact that there was nothing wrong with him: Theon was stubborn too, and he was much more than Jon.

Jon was an intelligent boy, kind to everyone (although with Theon he was a little less so but it was some kind of a personal ritual), and he loved his brothers as much as Robb did. Theon had never seen him arguing with Bran and Rickon, although he had sometimes heard them bickering. Occasionally Robb had scolded him for something and Jon had replied badly, and at that point Robb had threatened to ground him. And then Jon would have tried to reply but ended up stuttering his words and Robb always laughed and they forgot everything.

Long story short, Jon was a good boy.

And he didn't deserve to feel like this: alone, fearful and insecure.

He was the first kid Theon didn't find repulsive, even though at first they hated each other like dogs and cats. And they teased each other like eight-year-olds.

-I know, but when Jaime or Cersei show up, I... it was she who accompanied me there.- the boy continued, absently wiping a tear with the sleeve of his pajamas.

Theon imagined the scene: the social worker with that arrogant air and that witch's smile watching Jon entering in Hell, proud to have managed, at least for the moment, to separate him from Robb.

-And it was Jaime who told me when Robb would have come to pick me up, when he finally got our custody. It is impossible not to reconnect their faces to those moments.-

No, in fact.

Reluctantly, Theon noticed that even though Jon needed to talk a little about his fears with someone, this did not seem to improve his health in any way: he was uncomfortable. It was evident how little he was used to talking about his feelings, and it was necessary to start with small steps. So, Theon remained on the same topic but changed subjects: -What about your other siblings?Was it so bad for them too?-

Jon immediately shook his head: -Not for Sansa and Arya. They were adopted about a month after mom and dad died. Raven and Lola are wonderful, and although it is difficult to admit it, it's better for them to live there: this is not a home for a large family, there is barely room for me...-

Theon wanted to tell him that, in one way or another, Robb would have found a way to make the house habitable for the two girls, even at the cost of giving them his room and settling his bed in the storage room, next to the washing machine. But it was not the case: he shouldn't have filled Jon's head with hypotheses about how things could have gone, but he had to make him aware of how well everything was going now.

-Don't say that: it might be a small small room, but it's nice.- he reassured him.

-Yeah sure.- Jon said sarcastically. But Theon was sincere: it was a tiny room, Robb had told him that he had arranged it from his old studio, but it was too small even to fill that role. But if nothing else, the bed was comfortable, the messy desk covered with loose sheets, the shelves full of school books and his own books, and the closet full of teenage clothes.

It was Jon's room.

-And Bran and Rickon? -

Jon shrugged: -Their foster parents were disgusting.They mistreated animals and they didn't care at all about them: they were very happy when Robb was with the boys, at least they didn't have them around.-

Yeah, it hadn't been easy for them either. How old was Rickon at the time? Three? Four? When was their birthday? Was there any of them who had spend his birthday in a group-home or in a foster family?

Robb had explained to him that on Sundays they always had pancakes for breakfast because that had been their breakfast the day they finally moved there, on June 25, 2017. At that time Theon had not connected this to the fact that Robb had his birthday on June 18: he had spent his twenty-fourth birthday doing everything he could to adopt his brothers.

But what about Bran, Rickon, Jon and the two girls?Was there anyone among them who found himself orphaned and scared on their birthday?

Theon wanted to know, but it wasn't the right time to ask such a question. Instead, he simply continued to caress those soft curls: -Hey, I'll repeat it one last time: everything is going well. You and your brothers are with Robb, and your sisters are fine. From what you made me understand, it couldn't have gone better than like this.-

He wanted to end the talk: it was enough for that day. Maybe not even Robb would have made him talk so much about such a difficult subject. Jon had just made a huge effort, and Theon was sure Robb would have been very proud of him once he would have told him about it;but they didn't have to overdo it.

-Thanks Theon.- said the boy, luckily.

Theon smiled sweetly at him for the first time since the day they met: -You're very welcome.-

Maybe that smile was all he needed: Jon seemed to light up and resume his natural skin tone. And his provocative tone of voice, typical of when he wanted to annoy Theon: -Would you stop touching my hair?- he teased him.

Theon bursted out laughing, unable to control himself: -I can't, it's too soft!- he exclaimed, ruffling them animatedly.

-Idiot.- Jon stuck his tongue out.

-Toddler.- Theon replied.

- _You_ are a toddler! -

-A toddler who can give you an F whenever he wants.-

Jon pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, murmuring: -What an asshole ...-

Theon gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder, remembering the juice cartons he had left in the kitchen: -Come on, it's time for your medicine: you swore you would have drunk a whole glass of water without complaining, it's time to keep faith to your promises.- he reminded him.

In response, Jon rolled his eyes and snorted loudly: -Oh fuck.- he complained, but Theon did not want to hear excuses: he quickly left the room and returned with a glass full of juice and a pill of Tylenol.

-Drink it all.- he ordered, handing Jon the glass.

The boy made one last complaint of protest, but drank anyway.

-There we go, good job. Come on, now, get some rest: Robb won't be back in a long time.- Theon decreed finally, taking the empty glass from the boy's hands and placing it on the bedside table.

-And for the record, you're no longer annoying to me.- he wanted to make it clear, winking at Jon.

Jon held back a laugh: a simple gesture, but it made Theon feel better. At least, the boy was now more relaxed.

-What a honour.- The teenager joked.

-Dick.-

-I'm kidding ... however, I like you too, now.And I'm glad Robb is with you: you make him happy, even if it still irritates me to admit it. And you're not a bad person, you're just a bit of an asshole .- Jon admitted, even managing to look him in the eye as he said those words.

Theon chuckled: they had made more progress on that day than in the past month.

-Well, thanks. I'd say it's time to watch another movie, what do you say? -

 

 

- _You are the cutest thing in the whole universe!_ \- Robb exclaimed, when, entering Jon's room, he found his brother and Theon on the bed about to fall asleep while watching a movie.

He was shocked in the best way by such a gesture: Theon and Jon never got along. They had learned to respect each other, or at least to ignore each other, and now seeing them there, together, peaceful, warmed his heart.

Theon rolled his eyes, and got up from the bed: -Greet me first, otherwise you'll make me catch his fever.- he said, wrapping his arms around his body.

Robb held back a laugh (did he really think that after he had spent all morning with Jon it would have been Robb's "contaminated" kiss to make him sick?) and kissed him on his lips, returning the embrace.

Theon let him go immediately, so that Robb could throw himself into the open arms of his little brother, exclaiming a sonorous: -My sweet thing!-

Between a kiss on the forehead and another, he asked him: -Is your fever still high?-

-He just took the medicine, I don't know when it will take effect.- Theon replied.

- _If_ it will take effect.- Jon muttered.

Robb rolled his eyes: -Of course it will...- he did not have time to finish the sentence that a hurricane with reddish-blond hair catapulted into the room, running straight into the arms of his sick brother.

-Careful, Rickon!- Robb scolded him, reaching out to adjust the collar of his shirt.

-Jon is weak, don't be so reckless.-

-But I haven't seen him for a long time! - exclaimed the boy, earning a kiss on the forehead from Jon.

He was not entirely wrong, Robb had to admit: when one of the boys got sick, he preferred that the others would not be much around him, simply because he didn't want to run the risk of being at home with not one, but three sick children. Three children who, let's remember, had completely different behaviors, especially when fever was involved.

Bran entered the room significantly slower than Rickon, though Robb suspected that if it weren't for crutches by now, he too would have slung into his brother's lap.

-Can we spend some time with Jon? - asked the boy hopefully.

Robb sighed: -Yes, but only ten minutes. I'll leave you alone but I trust you, okay? Don't disobey me.- he decided, taking Theon by the hand and going downstairs: it had been a stressful day for Robb, and that morning must not have been easier for Theon either.

So when they sat on the sofa, the first thing Robb did was to hold him against his chest: -Thank you.- he said.

-It's nothing. We had fun.- Theon replied, then added: -The other social worker came by this morning.-

Robb's eyes widened: Jaime and Cersei lending themselves to his house in such a short distance of days? There was something wrong, surely.

But Theon took care to calm him down immediately: -It was all right, handsome. It's just that you didn't warn Jon's school, you have to do it as soon as possible.-

Robb bit his lip: -Oh.-

He had been stupid: he should have thought about it. School was the first thing that came to your mind when your baby brother was sick, it was the first place to be considered off-limits until the fever had passed. So why hadn't he thought about it?

Almost as if he could read his mind, Theon pinched his side: -Don't make that face, you haven't done anything wrong.- he reassured him.

-It's just that... couldn't he just call you? -

Robb shrugged: -I guess he wanted to do a quick check up, in the meantime.-

-Check up that his sister has already done. And then is he allowed to show up as often as he wants, without telling you first? -

Robb shook his head, exhausted: -It doesn't matter if they're not allowed: they do it anyway.-

-Well you should do something!This is sabotage! - Theon protested, stretching his legs over Robb's.

-Darling, if I try to complain or to sue them I won't solve anything: their father is the most feared lawyer in the... in the state! He will make me lose a lot of money and he will end up taking away the boys if I try to rebel, so it is better to let them do it and show them that even with their pitfalls we are a family doing just fine.- explained Robb.

The truth was that Tywin Lannister terrified him: he was the lawyer linked to the social services company in the area, and Robb just couldn't believe how David had succeeded in winning the trial against him. Tywin was perhaps one of the richest men in the country: his grandchildren could even remain unemployed for years to come, they would have lived in unbridled luxury in any case.

Robb hated that man.

-Fucking Lannisters.- he swore.

Theon frowned and leaned forward, suddenly intrigued: -What did you say they're called?-

Robb opened his mouth, but the sound of the doorbell prevented him from answering: with a snort, Theon removed his feet from his legs and let the redhead stand up to welcome the guest, preferably not another social worker.

But when he found Pyp's smile (which always had something drunk in it) in front of him, he couldn't help laughing: everyone was there. Pyp, Sam, Grenn and Edd.

-I told you I would bring them!- exclaimed the nineteen-year-old, smiling.

-Come in, guys. Jon is upstairs.- Robb greeted them, moving aside to let the herd of teenagers enter the house.

-Oh, hey Mr. Greyjoy!- Pyp exclaimed, waving his hand to his teacher still sitting on the sofa.

-Lynch.- Theon replied with a nod of the head.

-Hello sir.- Sam said shyly.

-Tarly.-

-Hello, Mr. Greyjoy!- said Grenn calmly.

-Hello Grenn.-

Robb let out an amused grunt: it was evident who, among the group of teenagers, was his boyfriend's favorite.

He was about to laugh even more when Theon's eyes landed on Edd's, confused: -You're not in my class, are you?-

Edd wanted to reply, but Pyp preceded him: -Oh, please: with the face he has he could very well be already locked in a hospice.-

His half-brother gave the boy a heavy slap on the back of the neck, and the two continued to squabble all the short way from the stairs to the upper floor.

Robb looked at Theon with a sweet smile while the latter, with an impassive face, declared: -Teens.-

Robb's smile widened even more when he decided to kiss him on the lips and lay him on the sofa: -Don't think about them now.- he whispered, above him.

They started making out: they were lazy, slow, tired kisses. Their hands did not have enough energy to venture into places now no longer unknown. But it was fine: it felt good anyway.

Robb's hand was on Theon's belly, and Theon's was on Robb's cheek. Every now and then they stopped to caress each other's noses and look in the eyes, smiling.

-You're so beautiful.- Theon said suddenly.

-So are you.- Robb repeated, against his lips.

-Would you feel uncomfortable if I gave you a blowjob, knowing there are teens upstairs?- he added then.

Theon chuckled: -If they catch us, they'll get hard.-

And Robb took that as the go-ahead sing to lower his pants.

 

 

 

Reluctantly, Jon had kicked Bran and Rickon out of his room when Ian had sent him a message, asking if they could make a video call. He was about to say yes, when the bedroom door suddenly opened: -Surprise!- Pyp exclaimed, making his way into the small room.

Jon slapped himself on the forehead: there were also Sam, Grenn and Edd. He appreciated the gesture and their company more than anything else, but how did they think they could enter, being four boys (Jon excluded) in such a small room?

-You're crazy.- he observed, shaking his head and trying not to smile.

-Our little Johnny!- Pyp took his face in his hands and smacked a wet kiss on his forehead.

-Make room!-

So that's how Jon ended up with his back against Grenn's chest, basically sitting in his arms, while he had his back against the wall. Pyp had stretched out on the bed as best he could, with his arms crossed behind his head. Sam was sitting at the end of the bed and Edd had sat down on the desk chair.

-Let's move on to the important things, Jon: do you and Pyp take math tutoring from a friend of mine?- Edd asked first, the accusatory and confused tone to be addressed only to a person who had just committed bullshit.

Jon opened his eyes wide and turned white in the face at the sound of those words: how did he already know what had happened? Ty couldn't have told him, he barely knew who he was. But Robb knew him. And Ty had talked to Robb about the "tutor" and maybe Robb had wanted to inquire. But during the call he seemed rather calm, why investigating such a thing? They were simple math repetitions.

-Oh fuck.- he swore.

-I went to Robb's bar and he asked me how long you've been taking math tutoring.- Edd explained, under the confused looks of the other teenagers.

Jon looked at him imploringly, while Grenn fastened his arms around his waist, trying to make himself comfortable: -Tell me you've played along.-

-Of course I did but you could have warned me at least! -

Jon's heart started to beat normally again: Edd was spectacular when it came to saving someone's ass.

Not surprisingly, he was the one who acted as a taxi driver and put everyone to bed when they all got drunk.

-So he's not suspecting anything? - he asked: Jon had understood something, namely that he and Ian had been together for too little time. Even if Ian had been his age, he wouldn't have introduced him to Robb at that precise moment: they still had so much to discover about each other, they still had so much to know.

Of course, the fact that Ian was five years older than him meant that a possible meeting with Robb had to be postponed further, but it was still early to introduce his boyfriend to his legal guardian. To his dad.

-What exactly should he suspect?- Edd asked, frowning: it was obvious that, if he had to continue play along, he had to know what kind of game that was.

It was Pyp who replied, with a careless shrug: -Jon gets it on with a dude older than you.-

-Pyp!- Jon exclaimed, glaring the boy with flaming eyes.

-What?!- Edd had now opened his eyes, incredulous, and kept them focused on Jon.

-He's a good guy, I swear.- The curly haired boy justified himself.

Edd put both hands on his face: -Oh holy god. And where did this tutoring story come from?-

Jon bit his lip: he still hadn't told anyone about Ian's little visit when Ty had left the house.

-He came home and Ty caught him. He pretended to be my tutor and he invented that he had to pass me some notes.- he explained, looking down.

-Well, wow.- Pyp commented first.

-Why did Ian come here?- Sam asked instead.

Jon shook his head: -There was a sort of misunderstanding after Halloween: we hadn't heard from each other for a whole day, or rather, I didn't answer him. He got worried, and when Ty went out to shop he stopped here for a while.-

Pyp frowned: -On this bed here?-

-If not, where else?-

-God, I'm lying in the bed where little Johnny did dirty things!-

Instinctively, Sam punched Pyp on the knee and Grenn threw a pillow at his face.

-So everything is fine with him?- Sam said gently.

Jon nodded: -It's alright. He wanted to make a video call, but you just came in. -

At that point, Grenn ruffled his hair: -Oh come on, you can make video calls whenever you want: now enjoy us here in the flesh.-

Jon rolled his eyes: yes, he had to enjoy them in the flesh, but there was also to say that he could never enjoy Ian in real life at his own place.

But he had to admit that the company of his friends in the midst of the flu did him more than good: he felt loved, he knew he had people who cared for him, in addition to his siblings.And for a moment, it didn't even seem to him that his room was too small.

-It's weird, isn't it?- Sam suddenly said, looking Jon in the eyes. Sam often had that expression, as if he was the one who understood him the most: after all, after Jon himself, Sam was the most insecure of the group. Whether it was for his body or more simply because he was considered a nerd at school, Sam also found himself not knowing what to do once his relationship with Gilly had began. Obviously, Jon, Pyp and Grenn had been there for him, although Jon had clearly spoken less than the others, since his knowledge in the love field was zero. But he had known how to distract him from all the times his father criticized him for being in love with a "non rich" girl, like inviting him to his home and begging Robb to make them something good for a snack.

However, he did not understand what Sam was referring to as "weird".

-What?- he asked, frowning.

The boy shrugged: -Having him sneaking in: Gilly always enters my room in secret. You know, my father ...-

Jon's eyes widened: oh, so he meant that. He hadn't told his friends about Ian's visit until that moment, perhaps because he feared that with saying it aloud he would realize how risky it had been to get his adult boyfriend into the house. But now that he had, he was only afraid that Robb might have passed by his door at that precise moment and heard something: he would have had to talk to him about Ian, sooner or later, but he didn't feel ready.

He was not ready to see him paling, to answer a thousand questions, to be told what kind of illegal thing he had done. He didn't feel like crying as he yelled at him that Ian was a good person and they were doing well together.

He had imagined his speech with Robb several times about his boyfriend, but there had never been a time when he had imagined Robb having a positive reaction: he had thought of starting with a simple "Robb, I have a boyfriend"without specifying much, so as to undergo, only for that day, questions about his sexuality and protected sex. He would have later told Robb he would have liked to invite Ian to dinner to let him know him, and yes, that seemed like a great way to handle the situation, but then he had imagined Robb dropping all the dishes he had in his hands at the sight of a boy more close to his age than Jon's entering the house, holding hands with his sixteen year old baby brother.

He had imagined telling Robb things like they were, with no shame, "Robb I'm dating a twenty-one year old guy", but leaving out the fact that he would never have found the courage to do such a thing, Robb would surely have had a heart attack and died instantly.

He had even thought of writing him a letter, but Robb would have torn it and would have run to his room shouting: "When the fuck did you think you would tell me?!"

He had considered the simplest of options, namely asking Robb to talk and reveal everything calmly, but he feared he would not be able to speak and that Robb would interrupt him to scold him and say things like "if the social workers find out it will be a mess"or worse "I forbid you to see him".

He shook his head, returning with his feet on the ground and trying to answer his friend: -Oh, yes it was a bit weird. But it was pleasant: he is very sweet to me. He even left me his sweatshirt, it should be somewhere in here.-

He blushed as he remembered how Ian had left his soft black sweatshirt before he left, begging him to cover himself more when he went out, especially once winter had come.

"I don't want to hear you say you're hot if you have frozen hands," he had said.

Jon had worn the sweatshirt until Robb returned, then threw it somewhere in the room, because Robb remembered all his sweatshirts by heart, since he enjoyed pointing out how disgusting Jon's tastes in dressing were.

Meanwhile Edd, who was looking at the boys one by one, amazed at how no one had informed him about anything, let out a long sigh: -I had never seen you like this, Jon.- he admitted, smiling slightly.

Pyp exclaimed a loud "aawww" that made his half-brother's eyes roll even before Pyp could say his joke: -Your grandchild is going to give you great-grandchildren, grandpa.-

-I'm fucking nineteen, Pyp!- snapped the elder, but the face of the sixteen-year-old remained impassive: -Yes, and you get bullied by your younger brother.-

-You really are an asshole! -

-Kill each other somewhere else, you're giving me a headache.- Jon commented, while Grenn rested his forehead over his shoulder and squeezed him a little more against his chest.

They remained talking about everything and nothing, about video games, about what had happened at school during the absence of Jon, Sam and Gilly, of Ygritte who had to stay in detention for two weeks for buying a can of soda and having itemptied into the head of another girl and Mr Giantsbane who had tried not to laugh throughout the whole scene. And, still speaking of Mr Giantsbane, Sam had mentioned the teacher asking the three of them why the "little curly-haired fawn" wasn't with them. Jon at that point had blushed frighteningly, and Edd had wide eyes, believing that Jon had a serious problem with over-mature people, to which Jon had replied with a simple: -You would become gay too if you saw him.-

They continued to behave as teenagers until Robb knocked on the door, entering immediately afterwards with a basket of dirty clothes in his hands. Behind him, yawning, Theon lingered for a moment on Grenn and Jon stuck on each other, then looked away.

-Hey, don't make him too nervous, okay? - joked Robb, smiling.

-Jon, I have to do laundry: is there anything that needs to be washed in here? -

With a nod of his head, Jon pointed to the small heap of dirty laundry that Ty had carefully tidied up a few days earlier: -On the desk.-

Nodding, Robb picked up the clothes and threw them in the basket. He was about to leave when he suddenly reversed and bent to the ground to pick something up.

-And this?- he asked, making Jon's blood freeze: he had just picked up Ian's black sweatshirt from the ground and was looking at it confused, recognizing it as a sweatshirt that didn't belong to Jon because it was definitely too big for him.

-Yes, it's Grenn's sweatshirt.- Spit the boy, feeling his friend's body stiffen beside him.

Robb frowned, because Grenn was a little taller than Jon, and they were the same size: Ian was a lot taller than him, instead.

-Grenn's?- asked the older brother, while Theon shifted his gaze from him to Jon, impassive.

-I lent it to him a few days ago, it was cold.- explained the blond boy, running to Jon's aid: this seemed to be enough for Robb. After all, Jon had seen Theon wearing his brother's boxers, Jon could afford to borrow a sweatshirt from a friend.

Robb put a hand on his side, looking at Jon slightly frowning: -And you keep it on the ground? Come on Jon, you know that you don't do this with other people's stuff.- he scolded him.

Jon rolled his eyes, exasperated by the way Robb knew how to turn into their mother: if he had longer hair, Jon could have convinced himself that Catelyn Stark was still alive.

-But have you ever seen Grenn's room?!It's a fucking barn!- he protested, worsening the situation: Robb pointed a finger at him as soon as he heard the bad word.

-Oi, watch out for bad words. Anyway, this ends up in the washing machine: you will get it back in a few days, Grenn.- realizing the way in which Robb's tone of voice had changed, becoming gentler, once he turned to Grenn, even Theon struggled not to laugh, and reached out for Robb to grab his hand, while Grenn shook his head and reassured him: -No problem.-

When the two adults were gone, everyone let out a sigh of relief: they had really seen it coming. Jon couldn't say how much Robb could have believed him, if Grenn hadn't been there with him to confirm his story: since Jon's friends were there, Robb had stayed as little as possible, but if they hadn't been there, maybe he would have noticed the smell of aftershave and mint coming from the sweatshirt, and if there was one thing Grenn didn't do, that was shaving.

-You are getting good at lying, little Johnny.- Grenn commented, passing a hand through his friend's dark curls, who could not help but shake his head, exhausted from the fever and, above all, from the stress: -Shut up .-

 

 

-Shall we take a hot bath?-

Once back downstairs, after putting the kids to bed, Robb hugged Theon from behind and placed a kiss on his neck.

His boyfriend smiled, bending his head to the left as to guarantee him more space to kiss, and accepted the offer on one condition: -Only if we use lavender essential oil.-

Robb kissed his jaw, stroking his hips: -Whatever you want.-

Theon turned in his arms, so that they could be face to face, and gave him a sweet and slow kiss on the lips: it was evening, the smell of the pizza they had ordered still came from the kitchen, since both of them were too tired tocook something edible, and they would have liked to go to bed. But they had too much desire to spend some time together, to fall asleep immediately.

-Are the boys in bed?- Asked Theon, narrowing his eyes and stroking Robb's face with his fingertips.

-Yes.- he replied, rubbing his nose against his.

-So we have some time for ourselves? -

-Exactly.-

-Perfect.-

While Robb was preparing the bathtub, Theon had offered to clean the kitchen, which was now full of dirty dishes that had to be done days ago.

He thought about the things he would have had to do in the following days: call Jon's school, take Bran to the hospital to get rid of that damned cast, buy a new toaster, go out to dinner with Ty and the others to celebrate his best friend's birthday, he had to buy Rickon a new coat because the boy had ended up dirtying the one he owned now so much that by washing too many times it it had faded its colors considerably.

He had to do a thousand things but thank God Sunday was his day off.And a hot bath in the company of his boyfriend on Saturday evening was just what he needed to help him go to bed serene and make him wake up well rested and willing to face a new, very long and difficult week.

When Theon and Robb immersed themselves in the tub full of bubbles and hot water, surrounded by the relaxing smell of lavender, they both closed their eyes: Theon was lying on top of Robb, resting his head on his shoulder and gently stroking his chest.Robb had one hand lost in Theon's hair, while the other massaged his back.

They remained silent and in total peace, risking falling asleep at any moment, until Theon said: -I haven't been able to work much today.-

Robb leaned his head forward to place a wet kiss on his forehead: -Was it hard to look after Jon?- he asked, expecting a yes as an answer.

But Theon surprised him: -No, not at all.- he said.

-It's just that I can't find inspiration: I've been drawing the same things for years by now.-

-I'm sure you will create something great.- Robb reassured him, and he really meant it: he had seen Theon's drawings, both the canvases he painted for his neighbor (who was not his neighbor but the owner of his apartment, who knows why he had kept that from him for so long) and the illustrations he did for work, and they were beautiful. Robb didn't have all that fantasy even when he was kid, and Theon's talent was exceptional.

But, as he had noticed, Theon did not like at all to receive special compliments about his art. Not surprisingly, he shook his head: -Um, I don't know: the deadline is near and this time I'm a little behind.-

Robb shrugged, continuing to caress his back, hoping that both his hand and the hot water could relax him: -You just have to find a good idea: once you have it, you will complete it in a heartbeat.-

Theon rubbed his lips, unconvinced: -The problem is finding one.- he muttered.

-You can always ask Bran: he reads those books too.- Robb suggested: if there was one thing that made those two get along it was that infinite saga of books.They didn't talk about anything else, yet all Robb understood was that those books dealt with battles and battles for some kind of throne, dragons, tyrant kings and unpronounceable names. And killings.

-But I would spoil him so many things!- Theon exclaimed, as if Robb had said who knows what kind of horrible heresy.

The red-haired man rolled his eyes, exasperated, and opted for a better advice: -Then contact the author.-

Theon seemed to consider the offer: -Uhm, this definitely makes more sense. By the way, what did you say the social workers are called? -

Not understanding how a book about dragons and two social workers could be connected, Robb answered the question with a hint of perplexity in his voice: -Jaime and Cersei Lannister, but what's this got to do with it? -

Theon turned to him, resting his backside on Robb's thighs and bringing his face close to his: -Oh, it does have to do with it. I have a plan, but first I have to do some research.-

Robb frowned: he was out of his mind.What had gotten into his mind?They were talking about a book where people died _brutally_ and now suddenly he had "a plan" that included social workers.It didn't promise anything good.

-A plan for what? - Robb asked, fearing to hear the answer.

Theon gave him his usual cheeky smile, replying: -You'll see.-

Robb worried even more: he didn't know what was going on in that man's head, but he was an artist, and artists were all mad.

But from that evil smile, Robb doubted Theon was going to play nice. Which, with Tywin Lannister in the between, never led to good results.

-Theon ...- Robb began, in the same tone he used with Rickon when he had done something wrong or when he didn't want to tell him the truth.

But Theon was older than Rickon, and he wouldn't have been intimidated by the simple sound of his name: Theon had other ways to get away with it.One of these was to "accidentally" slide his hand over Robb's penis, knowing that by doing so the young man would have been too focused on that to be thinking about anything else, his "evil plan" included.

-Ah! - Robb groaned, taken aback, unable to get his eyes off that smile and those green and smart eyes.

Theon licked his lips slowly, maintaining eye contact, then he bit them. Robb found Theon attractive even when he was wearing Robb's old jumpsuits or when he was sleeping with his mouth open wide, drooling, or when he got burned while cooking, so when Theon actually tried to look sexy, Robb just couldn't resist him: he watched him get up from the tub, naked and wet, water flowingall over his body, causing him to look almost like one of those models you saw on TV in perfume advertisements.

Very often Theon and Robb had found themselves having sex in the shower, and they had decided to hide a small box full of condoms in the drawer reserved for medicines, the drawer that Bran and Rickon could open only if supervised by an adult.

Theon grabbed a condom and threw it at Robb, winking at him.

Robb sighed heavily: he was still willing to find out what Theon's intentions were, and he wouldn't have abandoned the subject after they would have had sex.

But it was too difficult to concentrate on anything other than Theon at the time: as the illustrator had told him, if there was one thing he had learned from Ramsay, that was that nothing distracted somebody more than sex.

And although Robb despised Ramsay almost as much as he despised the Lannisters for what he had done to Theon, for the heinous way he had made him suffer, for all the times he had cheated on him, for all the times he had made him feel as if it had always been his fault for anything that hadn't worked in their relationship, for using him, for disappointing him, for making fun of him, Robb had to admit that, at least that time, maybe for the first time ever according to what Theon told him about him, he was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, I’ve put 72 as the number of the final chapter (aka the epilogue) but something’s telling me it’s going to turn out longer, I don’t know why... there’s still so much I have to show you, and some of these things (a few of my favourites actually) will come out within the next chapters ;)
> 
> Hope you liked this!


	40. 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to you all! I hope you have a great time, I don’t really like Christmas very much, because of personal family matters but yeah, I still enjoy the fact that I can actually have some free time. I’ve spent a quiet Christmas Eve watching Netflix, writing and reading with no one bothering me and I honestly couldn’t ask for more.  
> So, merry Christmas once again, here’s my little present for you! Hope you like it!

Theon rang the doorbell of the villa feeling as small as a gerbil: he was about to enter (assuming that they would have let him in, he was wearing an old coat, some creased jeans and Robb's scarf) in a house as big as his elementary school. And as far as he was aware, the landlord did not have a partner to live with, although in all probability he had a few dozen servants and at least one gardener.

There was a large lion-shaped door knocker above the colossal wooden door, clearly placed there just to show how much the owner lived in luxury.

Theon waited anxiously for someone to open the door for him, hoping he had read the name of the address Margaery had written well and that he had not chosen the wrong house.

It was a young woman with Polynesian traits who welcomed him: she had tanned skin and a welcoming smile that Theon would not have been able to have even if he had grown up surrounded by total love.

-Do you have an appointment, sir? - she asked gently, without stopping to smile not even for a second. Theon noticed that she had a hand over her slightly bulging belly: she was pregnant, and Theon hoped that the baby wasn't the landlord's.

Obviously, Theon had no appointment whatsoever, but he tried to improvise, since he had been very good at it in the last few days: -Certainly.-

The woman nodded: -Get in then, Mr. Lannister will receive you in a second.-

The house, as Theon was able to see, was even more beautiful from the inside: the stairs were huge and seemed never to end, the bookcases that covered whole walls were high up to the ceiling and Theon's vocabulary was not high enough to describe how much  beautiful the chandeliers, rugs and furniture were.

As a good art lover as he was, Theon could not help but notice how the horror vacui was present in that house: the so-called "fear of emptiness", the desire to fill every small empty space, in this case with furnishings and expensive objects, was obvious. But knowing the landlord, Theon also assumed that the need to make guests immerse in wealth and greatness, the desire to make them feel small was due mostly to the serious form of dwarfism of which Tyrion Lannister, the man with whom  Theon "had an appointment", was affected.

As soon as Robb had pronounced the surnames of the social workers, Theon's mind had immediately made a connection with the children's novelist for whom his colleague Margaery Tyrell made illustrations. It was she herself, years earlier, who had revealed to him and Bronn the real name of the author, who always signed himself by pseudonym, a choice that Theon now understood perfectly, given his relationship with Cersei and Tywin Lannister.

Either way, Lannister or not, Tyrion had managed to earn so much money with his stories that Theon was almost convinced that the magnificent villa he was in, he had bought it all by himself, without his daddy's help.

-Excuse me sir, Mr. Lannister says he has no appointments today.- The Polynesian girl returned to Theon with a sorry smile on her face.

The illustrator did his best to raise the corners of his mouth and appear friendly: -Tell him it's Theon Greyjoy who's looking for him.- he replied, and after a moment of initial confusion, the girl disappeared again.

Just as Theon had imagined, he was allowed to meet the writer: he entered his study without breath, and felt guilty for having made that poor pregnant girl climb all those stairs three times.

Tyrion Lannister was sitting on a huge desk in front of a large typewriter. He couldn't reach the ground with his feet, but he had a red velvet bench under his desk, so he could put them on it.  Theon had the feeling of having ended up in one of Seaworth's books, in which fortresses, extravagant characters, bookshelves, valuables and extravagant conversations were daily occurrence. It didn't even seem to be in 2018 or on Earth in general: Theon had ended up in a fantasy novel.

-I see you met my wife.- Was the first thing the writer said to him.

Theon's eyes widened: -Wife?! -

Tyrion rolled his eyes in exasperation: -Just because she's Polynesian she automatically has to be a cleaning lady?-

Theon raised a finger, annoyed: -No, this is where you are wrong, my dear: I am not surprised because she's not the cleaning lady, I am surprised because she is nice and kind as a ray of sunshine and has chosen you, a total pain in the ass.-

Tyrion's eyes widened: -You haven't changed at all, I see.- he commented, and Theon smiled at him, going to sit on one of the chairs in front of the desk: -Christ, for owning a house like this you just chose some uncomfortable chairs.- he joked, crossing his legs one on top of the other.

Tyrion moved the typewriter to one side, so that he could look better at Theon: -Now that you have made yourself comfortable, do you want to tell me what the illustrator who refused to work for me is doing inside my house? -

Theon snorted and rolled his eyes: -I hate children books, Tyr! And then Margaery is amazing, it's good that she's working for you.-

-This is true.- admitted the dwarf.

-But you haven't answered my question yet.-

Theon settled himself better in the chair, and crossed his arms over his chest: -I have a boyfriend.-

Tyrion nodded selflessly: -That Bolton idiot, yes.-

Theon snorted: he had known Tyrion Lannister when was just twenty-one years old and his relationship with Ramsay was going through its heyday;  Ramsay was with him on the day of his conversation with the dwarf, and in the following days Tyrion had been able to point out what kind of idiot Theon had decided to date; sometimes he showed up at the end of the shift to offer Margaery a coffee, and when he realized that Ramsay had come to get Theon, the illustrator had repeatedly seen him looking at them and shaking his head, in disagreement.

-No, not him: we broke up a long time ago.- Theon explained, waiting with regret the happy reaction from the little man in front of him.

Tyrion's eyes, in fact, suddenly became interested: it was clear that, now that he was no longer with that "Bolton idiot", things could take a different turn.

-Oh really? Well, congratulations, then.- he said. Of course, the congratulations did not refer to Theon's new boyfriend, but to the abandonment of the old one.

Theon rolled his eyes and continued his speech as if the other had never commented: -And I was wondering if you were related to a certain Cersei Lannister.-

Tyrion's gaze became even more concentrated and interested: -If I answered you how could this be relevant to you?- he asked, crossing his hands with each other.

Theon shrugged, trying to hit him in the deep: -Well, it would give me a good reason to think about why you decided to sign up as Tyrion Lautrec in your books. And for the record, the children might not know, but I am aware that Toulouse-Lautrec was an artist affected by dwarfism, despised by his parents for his malformation and his job, and that he signed himself using only his initials, so as not to ruin the family name. Oh, let alone that his main references were brothels and prostitutes.- he explained: according to Robb's stories, Tywin Lannister was a monster whose only goal in his life was to keep the family name high, as if he was living in who knows what fantastic era. If so, in any case, Tywin Lannister would certainly have been the main antagonist: Theon doubted that a son affected by dwarfism could bring honor to his family, and Tyrion in all probability had rolled up his sleeves and found fame all by himself. Maybe Tywin didn't want Tyrion to ruin his family name, but probably the choice of the pseudonym was due to the fact that Tyrion himself no longer wanted to identify himself with that group of people. Knowing him, if his father had ordered him to change his name, the real name of the dwarf would surely have appeared on those books, Theon was sure of it.

-Get to the point, Theon.- Tyrion snorted impatiently.

-Are you related or not?- he insisted, impassive.

-She’s my sister, Theon!- snapped the writer at that point, running a hand over his face, to say the least exasperated.

Theon smiled, satisfied: -Well, excellent .-

-Explain yourself, Theon. Why are you here asking me about my sister? Suddenly you've become bisexual and you're looking for someone willing to do a threesome? -

Theon felt his skin crawl: although his family had hoped that his was only a phase in which "he was looking for his true identity", Theon was not attracted to women and never would have been. And he was too happy that Robb had chosen to be with someone like him, to share his boyfriend with someone else.

-God no, ew.- he exclaimed, disgusted, trying to remove millions of creepy images from his mind.

-The point is that... my boyfriend lost his parents.- he finally explained, becoming more serious.

He saw Tyrion frowning: -Go on.- spurred him on.

Theon continued his explanation: -He has a lot of younger siblings, and he fought hard to get their custody.-

-Why do I have the feeling that it's going to end up badly?- whispered the dwarf, resting a hand on his forehead.

-Because it is going to end up badly!- Theon snapped suddenly, getting to the heart of the matter: -Those assholes of your siblings show up at his house whenever they want to take him by surprise, make him feel like a bad parent, terrify his children and hope to  make him lose custody! -

He did not believe that it could affect him so much: after all, Theon did not like children. But after all he liked Robb, he liked him so much, and he couldn't let anything go wrong after all his efforts: Robb really cared about his brothers, even the girls who were far away and had a new family, Theon didn't even want to imagine  how he could have reacted if one day Cersei had won and managed to take them away from him.

-My siblings? Jaime too, then?- Tyrion was looking at him with a raised eyebrow, as if he didn't really believe that last part.

Theon shrugged: -Well... he just shows up when he likes. For the rest he's okay.- he muttered.

Theon rolled his eyes: -I understand, but what do I have to do with all this? -

-Well, you're their brother, and although you have decided to live in a Victorian palace with a lot of servants, I'm sure you still have some relationship with your family.- Theon joined his hands, leaning forward and looking at the dwarf hopefully.

-Explain yourself.-

-They are social workers, they will have an agenda full of commitments, enter their phone and tell me when they are going to make those fucking surprise visits.- he cut short, when he realized that if he had not immediately reached the point, Tyrion would have kicked him out of the house.

The dwarf widened his eyes at that point, as if Theon had just uttered the absurdity of the century: -I never hacked anyone's phone, Theon. You can always call a specialist.- he suggested, taking back the typewriter, as if doing so he was inviting him to leave.

Theon rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time: -First, I can't afford it. Secondly, you are too clever not to know their passwords, I need you anyway.- he admitted, snorting.

Tyrion gritted his teeth when he realized that the illustrator would not give up so easily: -But what do I get out of it?- he asked.

-Whatever you want.- Theon replied promptly, but Tyrion seemed about to burst out laughing in his face: -I already have everything I need.  And if not, I have enough money to get it myself.-

Theon did not know what to answer: yes, Tyrion Lannister had enough money to buy himself everything he needed, and there was nothing Theon could give him that he couldn't get himself. But there was one aspect of Tyrion that Theon was well aware of: he was a children books writer. This meant that he had two things at heart: the strength of the words and the brats that Theon detested.

So, he wasted no further time and began to speak: -Robb's parents died in a car accident: he is the oldest of six siblings. The second child, Jon, is only sixteen. Then there are Sansa and Arya who are fourteen and twelve respectively, and live away from home, with a new family. Then there is Bran, who is ten years old and has yet to recover from an accident; today, after a month and a half, he will finally remove the cast from his leg. And finally there is Rickon, who is five years old and was only three and a half when he lost his parents. Robb has the life of three orphaned boys in his hands that he loves with all his heart and your sister is trying to take them away. I care about Robb, and I can't accept that something like this is done to him.- he explained, in one breath.

Tyrion had listened carefully to him, without saying a word. But he remained silent even once Theon had finished his monologue, and the illustrator had no intention of leaving that house empty-handed: -Let me show you something.- He declared, getting up from his chair and grabbing the phone from his pocket coat: he leaned forward on the other side of the desk, while the dwarf sighed and stretched his head to see the contents of the video that was shown to him.

The video opened with Theon's face, sitting on the sofa of Robb's house, during one of his countless visits for dinner: "Robb, I decided that every time you say you don't need to take a break, I'll show you this video of a random evening at your place."

The shot moved to the kitchen, where Robb's profile was seen intent on cooking dinner. Then there was the sound of quick, light footsteps, and Rickon appeared on the small screen running towards his older brother as he used to do.  Robb turned around, smiled and bent to the ground to welcome the little guy in his arms.

"Hi baby, yes, come here!" He lifted the boy off the ground with one arm and could not help, as usual, kissing him on the cheek.

"Watch out for the stove, my sweet boy." He said lovingly, lowering the flame when he realized that the boy's dangling feet were dangerously close to it.

Once he heard the sound of Bran's crutches on the stairs, Robb went into the living room to check that his younger brother did not stumble: "Bran, love, be careful. Here, just like that, good job." He said, as soon as the boy slowed down, just to make him happy.

"Jon, come down, dinner is almost ready!" He later exclaimed, turning to the top of the stairs, while Bran finished going down the last few steps.

Theon then zoomed in on Robb's face, just as the red-haired man let out a long sigh.

"Robb, can I go to Jojen's tomorrow?"  Bran asked him hopefully, and Robb smiled sweetly and stroked his cheek: "Of course you can, honey."

Theon remembered very well that he had shook his head at that point, because although Robb was overprotective and super careful towards all his brothers, he still hadn't realized how much Jojen Reed, Bran's best friend, was addicted to his little brother.

"And the day after tomorrow can Jojen come to dinner?" The boy continued.

Robb nodded, before calling his teenage brother again: "Of course. Jon, come down!"

Jon appeared at the top of the stairs with his tousled hair and a pair of glasses on the tip of his nose, intent on stretching and puffing: "Ugh, studying history sucks." He complained.

At that point Theon opened his mouth for the first time, chuckling: "Since when you wear glasses?!" He asked the boy.

Jon snorted, starting to go down the stairs: "Ugh, they're reading glasses." He replied, as the phone zoomed in on his exhausted expression.

"You've been studying all day, aren't you done yet?" Robb asked him, reaching out to pass a hand through his curls.

"No! I don't understand anything!" The boy protested, standing on tiptoe to kiss Rickon on the cheek, still in Robb's arms.

"You said the test is the day after tomorrow, right?" Robb continued as best he could to try and fix Jon's wayward curls, only getting poor results.

"Yup." The teenager replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then don't worry and don't stress too much: you still have time to study."  The older brother reassured him, before realizing how much Bran's hair was decidedly more messy than Jon's: he opened his mouth wide, in complete horror, and Theon could have described it with a single word, at that moment: mom.

"What happened to your hair, come here!" He exclaimed, placing Rickon on the ground and putting his hands through the boy's hair, trying his best to comb it with his fingers. He shook his head, exasperated: "Jon, can you go and check on the dinner for a moment?"

He didn't even wait for Jon to reply, because he had already found something else wrong: "And your shirt is all wrinkled, did you at least wait for me to iron it or did you just grab it from the basket?"

He bent over to the boy to adjust his shirt, looking at him reproachfully, as if to say "what has gotten into your mind?" and Theon ran a chuckle once he saw the boy's exasperated and annoyed face: "Rooobb..." he complained, but the older brother did not want to hear excuses: "No "Robb", how did you get dirty with ketchup behind your shirt? Rickon, go wash your hands, come on, behave."  he finally said to the youngest, finally releasing Bran with a final tweak to his hair.

But for the young man worries were not over yet: Rickon liked to run down the stairs, even when Robb always told him not to do it because he could end up getting hurt. That evening, in fact, was no different: "No, don't run on the stairs. That's it." He sighed again, and shook his head, smiling slightly. Then he turned back to Bran: "So, tomorrow we have to go and get a few things from the mall, and if we have some time left we might stop to get a hot chocolate, what do you say?"

"Robb, it looks ready to me." Jon said from the kitchen.

"Taste it for a second and tell me how it is." Robb stood there, hopeful and with his hands busy combing Bran's hair again, waiting for the verdict.

"It's as good as usual."

"Perfect, go and sit down then. Theon, come on... why are you filming me?" And the exact moment Robb realized he was in the spotlight, Theon ended the video.

Once the room was again immersed in silence, Theon wasted no time and immediately wanted to reach an agreement: -What did you see Tyrion?  Because I have seen a twenty-five year old boy who is doing quite well.-

Tyrion sighed and remained silent.

 _Come on, asshole, I don't know what else to say to convince you._ Theon remained looking at the dwarf, about to beg him: he really cared about Robb. He considered him a fantastic person, and he could not bear that there were people who tried to make his life hell: principal Baelish, Cersei Lannister, Tywin Lannister.

Robb told him how Cersei, during one of his surprise visits, accused him of beating Jon immediately after seeing the bruises on the neck that Johnson's asshole had given him the day of Theon's first class at school. The illustrator was furious: a social worker had to intervene only when things went wrong. And if things were going well, they didn't have to do anything to make them go wrong. And the school principal! Christ, couldn't a boy be absent one day?! Baelish could have easily called Robb, he was sure he had his phone number.

God, he just hoped he wouldn't find him around the hall on Wednesday, because he doubted he would resist the urge to punch him in the face.

Tyrion looked up to him and sighed one last time: -I'll see what I can do.-

 

 

-Robb, can Jojen come to the hospital today?- asked Bran, while Robb deposited the third consecutive kiss on his forehead.

The oldest exchanged an amused glance with Meera, and ruffled Jojen's hair: -Of course he can come: we won't be too late Meera, I swear.-

The girl chuckled: -Oh don't worry: it will be a pleasure for our parents not to listen to him all day while talking about what he has done with Bran in the last year.-

-Hey!- exclaimed the boy, turning to his sister.

Robb smiled at him: -Come on little man, let's go to the car. Do you want me to take your backpack too?- he suggested, pointing with his eyes at Bran's backpack on his shoulder.

The boy shook his head vigorously: -No Mr. Stark, I'll do it myself!- he exclaimed, running to help Bran get into the car.

-Good luck with bearing them together all by yourself.- Meera teased, pulling out her car keys.

-Oh don't worry, I won't be alone: Theon is with me.- Robb replied, shrugging.

The girl nodded pleased: -I see you two are serious.-

-Well, I would say so.-

-Good for you.-

Robb smiled at the girl, deciding that it was time to say goodbye: -I'm going now, you be careful eh?-

She frowned: -Careful to what?-

-Anything. Say hi to your parents, okay? -

-It will be done. Bye Robb! -

-Bye Meera! -

Exactly as the girl had predicted, Jojen did nothing but talking about what he and Bran had done that morning at school: apparently Jojen had put a chewing gum on a classmate's chair and, who knows how according to Robb, nobody had blamed him.

-Jojen, come on! How can you have fun in doing certain things?- Robb asked him, unable to hold a smile, keeping his eyes fixed on the road: every crazy child and trouble maker had a calm and quiet best friend (see Arya and her friend Shireen),  and he was glad that his Bran, between the two, was the second type.

-He said I wasn't funny! After he got up they all started laughing, ha!- exclaimed the boy, raising his arms to the sky. Robb shook his head, exasperated: -I can't even think of what kind of bad boy you will become when you start high school...- he made fun of him.

-The best of all!- exclaimed the boy, while Robb parked the car.

The young man unbuckled his belt, while Jojen hurriedly got out of the car and opened the car door to Bran, and said: -Okay, good boy and bad boy, do you want me to prepare you some snack?-

Immediately, just as he expected, Bran already had the answer ready, as he looked at him with those big dark eyes that seemed illuminated with joy: -Can you make us mini pizza, please?- he asked gently.

-Yes!- echoed Jojen, and Robb could not resist those two very hopeful faces.

He smiled at the two children, amused and softened at the same time: -Okay guys, first let me give Jon and Rickon a little checkup and then I'll prepare whatever you want. Meanwhile, you go to watch TV or play in the room.- he said to them: even two days after the time when Theon had dealt with him, Jon continued to have a very high fever.

Robb had warned the school, much to Principal Baelish's joy, making it clear from the very start that, since the boy's flu, he could not go back to school for a long time, and that if anyone had doubts or suspicions he could easily consult their doctor.

-All right, Robb.- Bran said, starting to walk slowly towards the door.

-Okay, Mr. Stark!- Jojen exclaimed instead, grabbing both his backpack and Bran's from the back seat.

Robb shook his head: those two boys together were truly an unmissable sight.

He opened the front door for them, watched them sitting on the sofa for a moment and then decided that the time had come to make sure that Jon was not vomiting: his health had not improved much, that Sunday he had managed to eat something but had vomited everything  just a few hours later, and now, a day later, Robb didn't expect great improvements.

Entering the teenager's room, he found Jon in the company of Ty, again in charge of looking after him, and little Rickon sitting on the bed.

-Hi Ty. Hey, little ones.- he welcomed everyone, with a big smile full of tenderness.

As soon as Ty noticed his presence he sprang to his feet and kissed all three young Starks in the cheek: -Hi darling!- he greeted him, theatrically.

-Sorry, I'm in a hurry, I have to go with David to find the location for the wedding, you don't know how many I have in mind!- he justified himself, picking up his fake round glasses from the desk and opening the door.

Robb nodded, not entirely surprised by his friend's sudden actions: -Okay, we'll talk soon, huh?-

Ty nodded repeatedly, convinced: -You can count on that, one of these nights you and Theon will come to dinner with us, I have decided. Now I have to leave, send a kiss to everyone!- he decided, and after that he went downstairs almost running.

"Be careful or you'll stumble," Robb wanted to scream, but if he did Ty would have made fun of him for the rest of his life, especially in front of Theon: they were the same age, he had to restrict his nature as a mother hen only between people considerably younger than him, like Rickon, for example.

He turned to the little boy and bent slightly so that he could be at his height, and offered him an agreement: -Love, would you like to go and do some reading practice? Then I'll bring you a snack and you make me see how good you've become.-

And he reached out a hand which the boy promptly and energetically squeezed, pleased: -Deal!-

Robb ruffled his hair, chuckling: -That's good, honey.- he praised him, watching him running into his room.

Lately, Rickon had improved a lot in reading: since Robb had bought him stories for children full of illustrations much more interesting than school books, Rickon practiced much more willingly. It was one of the things he was sure he would have been complimented on during parent-teacher conferences, and frankly Robb couldn't wait to tell everyone that, being surrounded by a family where young and adults were reading, for the child  it hadn't been too difficult to feel motivated to read. He wished that Cersei would have been there when they would have told him so.

But for the moment, it was better to focus on the sick boy in front of him: -How is the fever going, love?- he asked Jon, promptly placing a hand on his forehead.

Jon made a disconsolate verse and looked at his older brother: -Um, I threw up only once.- he informed him.

-Well, it's an improvement. Small, but always an improvement.- Robb pointed out to him: the previous year, it had taken a week for him to stop vomiting day and night, and it had taken another one for him to fully recover.

Robb stroked his hair and sat down at his side: -Listen, it's just to keep you informed, but I wanted to let you know that Theon and I are officially together.- he confessed: now that he had seen that those two were on good terms, or at least way better than a month ago, the time had come to inform him of how serious things actually were between him and his boyfriend.

However, from the way Jon had rolled his eyes, he didn't seem surprised at all by the news: -You've been for the past month, you idiot!- he exclaimed, covering his face with his hands.

Robb tried to scold him, but his light laugh and blush on his cheeks prevented him from looking as serious as he wanted: -Hey! This idiot is raising you.-

-An idiot who's really good at being a dad, then.- Jon observed.

Robb felt his heart warming: Jon often repeated to him how good he was at taking care of them, but this usually happened after one of Cersei's or Jaime's visits, after which Robb always felt a little sad and he tried to reassure him. This was perhaps the first time he had ever said this to him spontaneously, without being aware of how much Robb needed to be told such a thing. Frankly, Robb only needed the first time he had told him, to be sure that Jon really meant what he said, that Robb was really good at being a dad to him, but it was always an immense pleasure to hear those words.

-Aww, my sweetheart!- he exclaimed, hugging his brother tightly and kissing him on the cheek.

-Don't treat me like I said who knows what news!- the boy complained, wiggling.

-It makes me happy to know what you think of me, Jon.- Robb continued, ignoring his protests and holding him even tighter.

-Ugh, you're choking me! Robb! -

The 25-year-old continued to stuff his face with kisses, but he could not help it: he knew he could not be able to replace his parents, but it did him good to know that for his brothers he was a good alternative.

-I love you so much, little brother.- he said softly, giving Jon perhaps the sweetest smile he had ever given him until then.

Jon returned the smile, barely coughing: -I love you too, Robb. A lot. You know that.-

At that point, Robb stopped pampering him and left him his privacy: -Now I better go and prepare the boys a snack. As soon as I'm done I'll bring you a glass of water and you have to drink it all, okay? -

Jon rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time, but Robb paid no attention to him: he forced him to drink at the cost of having to go back to cuddling him more softly than before. Bran and Jojen, in the meantime, had thanked him between shouts of joy and smiles for the snack, but Rickon's happiness beat by far everyone: he had managed to read a particularly difficult word, and could not wait to show it to Robb. So, the young man had settled into the little boy's bed with his younger brother in his lap and the book in his hands, and had listened patiently to the whole reading: Rickon had improved a lot, and Robb promised him that at the weekend he would have taken him to the movies, since he had done such a good job.

After he had finished washing the dishes, he asked Bran and Jojen to go outside: Theon came to pick them up shortly after, lowering the window and winking at Robb.

-Here I am. Uh, there's also the Halloween kid!-.

-Hello mister boyfriend of Robb!- shouted the boy, waving his hand hard.

Robb shook his head, and helped Bran getting in the car: Theon took his hand once Robb had fastened his belt, embarrassedly answering Jojen's questions (how long have you been together? Have you seen how good Robb is at cooking?  Have you ever beaten him at chess?), bursting out laughing once he had heard a particular question ("you can play chess ?!" "Is it so funny?" "Yes, if you always say you are not good at everything " " I'm not good at everything, Bran is one step away from finally being able to beat me.") And causing Robb to sigh in relief once Jojen started talking about his school adventures with Bran again.

Robb and Theon continued to hold hands even once they entered the hospital, staying behind the children, who were so excited that they didn't even think about sitting on one of the chairs: Robb imagined that Jojen was as impatient as Bran, so he could go back to  playing with his friend as they once did.

He squeezed Theon's hand a little tighter: -Thank you for accompanying us, it was very sweet.- he said, pressing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Theon winked at him: -It's no problem, Robb.  Listen, I have to tell you one thing later.-

Robb raised an eyebrow: -Good news, I hope.-

Theon smiled at him, shook his head and kissed his hand: -Don't worry, of course it's good news.-

-Well I'm glad.-

-I say Bran is happier than you.- Without ceasing to hold his hand, Theon pointed to Bran, busy laughing and joking with Jojen, with a nod of the head. Robb smiled: when he was with the Reed boy, Bran did not seem at all the child who read from morning to night, but only a child who wanted to have fun and to remove that lousy cast from his leg.

Not even Robb could believe that the big day had come and that finally, _finally_ , Bran was one step away from being able to start walking again.

-My baby. He can't wait for the cast to be removed.- Robb said softly, watching as Jojen whispered something in Bran's ear and the other began to laugh.

-Does he know he will have to wait a little longer before he can walk properly again?- asked Theon, bowing his head to the side.

Robb nodded: -Of course he knows, but he just can't stand the cast on him anymore.-

-I feel him: it itches a lot when you sleep.- his boyfriend told him, a disgusted grimace on his face, reliving the memory.

Robb looked at him, surprised: -Did you have to wear a cast too?-

To tell the truth, he did not understand why he was so amazed: it was perfectly normal for a person, especially as a teenager, to have broken a bone. Simply, Robb saw Theon as a boy who liked to sit still and draw, he couldn't imagine him being reckless at some sport.  And he didn't even think about imagining him the victim of an accident: he himself had been too many times lying on a hospital bed, he had seen Bran and even little Rickon on them, he had seen Ty on several occasions, sometimes Arya was hurt, and once it even happened to Sansa, when she sprained her ankle after a bad fall at the ice-skating training. The only one in the family who was able to not get seriously hurt was Jon, and Robb didn't want to think that Theon could have ended up in the hospital.

-On my right arm, when I was fifteen.- his boyfriend explained, and Robb tried to chase away those bad thoughts: -Ah, I also broke my arm as a kid: it happened during a volleyball game.-

Theon raised both eyebrows, intrigued: -Did you play volleyball?-

-Yup. And I also played basketball and hockey. When I played basketball I broke my leg and when I played hockey a guy threw me to the ground so hard that I passed out.- For a moment, Robb thought he heard his mother's voice that, sobbing, begged him to stop getting so hurt all the time, because he could have reached a point of no return. After the hockey accident, Robb remembered telling her that it was just a simple sport, and that it could have been worse. Never would he have imagined that in the end, she would have been the one to reach a point of no return.

-Wha... Robb, what the fuck, so you were asking for it. You were in high school, you weren't playing pro!- Theon exclaimed, hitting him hard on the arm, his eyebrows wrinkled in the typical expression that wanted to scream "how the fuck did you dare?!"

-Do you understand now why I am so protective of everyone? Because if they act like I used to, they'll end up getting really hurt!- Robb rubbed the hitter spot, remembering how Bran's accident had brought him back to his injury during the basketball game: only then he did really understand how his mother could have felt. He had never heard his little brother scream like that: he could not believe he had found the courage and strength to put aside the shock to go to the rescue of Bran. He would never forget the way he pushed his way between shovels and shouts, and how he felt guilty only later about leaving Jon and Rickon alone, after entering the ambulance with Bran. The other two had joined him with Ty, who had immediately wrapped him in an embrace and made sure he didn't pass out.

-Jesus, many things are explained, now...- commented Theon at that point.

Robb shrugged: despite the fear of discovering that something bad might have happened to him, he needed to know.

-What about you instead? How did you break your arm? -

Theon immediately shook his head and looked away: -Ah, I don't want to talk about it now.-

Robb immediately caught the sadness in his voice, and deduced that this could not have been a normal sport accident. He also noticed that, in addition to his passion for mustard, Theon shared with Jon the same insecurity in talking about unpleasant events: nobody actually liked it, but Jon and Theon far preferred to keep everything inside until exploding, rather than letting off steam once for all with someone willing to listen to them.  It was something Robb still had a lot to work on, but he could get them to talk sooner or later.

He sighed, closing his eyes, exhausted: -I swear, you and Jon are so alike it hurts .-

Theon frowned at the comparison: -Wha..? -

Robb kissed him on the lips before he could finish the sentence: first, Theon needed to feel safe with someone to reveal himself.  And it was the first thing Robb wanted: Theon had suffered a lot from his last relationship, and Robb just wanted Theon to feel comfortable.  Because he deserved to be well and, above all, to be _treated_ well.

-Eww, your brother and his boyfriend are _kissing!_ \- Jojen's mocking voice caused the two adults to break the kiss and turn to the two children.

-They do it all the time, you should see them at home!- Exclaimed Bran, rolling his eyes.

Jojen began to shake his head repeatedly: -Ew, no, I think I'll pass .-

-Boys... we're in a hospital.- Robb told them seriously. But if he hoped that in doing so Jojen would become more responsible for a moment, he was wrong: -What? You are the ones who do obscene acts in a public place! -

-How do you even know what an obscene act is?- Theon intervened, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at the boy, confused and embarrassed at the same time: he still did not know Jojen well, and he still had a lot, _too much,_ to be surprised.

-Oh, Bran and I know many things!- Jojen exclaimed, grinning.

Robb's eyes widened, not interested in knowing what kind of "things" he and his little Bran knew: -Jojen! -

His smart boy thought about remedying the situation, teasing Jojen's leg with his crutch: -Robb, can Jojen and I go take a walk around?-

Robb sighed, but agreed: -Yes, but don't go too far.-

-Don't worry!- Bran reassured him, while Jojen raised his thumb and said: -And you don't kiss too much!-

Both Theon and Robb glared at him: -Jojen, I'm telling your mother.- the red-haired man threatened him.

-Come on Jojen, let's go!- Bran insisted impatiently. The boy's face lit up when he saw that his best friend had started to walk away: -I'm coming Bran!-

Robb and Theon stood watching the two children walk away, while they kept laughing and joking, until Theon shook his head, declaring: -I swear, that kid is head over heels whenever Bran breathes.-

-They're ten, Theon: they don't even know what a crush is.- Robb replied: even if "they knew so many things", Robb doubted that one of them could, at that age, have feelings even remotely close to physical attraction towards the other. They were children.

-I bet fifty dollars that at sixteen one of them will reveal his feelings to the other.- said Theon, keeping his gaze fixed on them. Robb chuckled, taking that as an opportunity to say something important: -Deal. And this only because it means that you're going to stay with me for at least another six years, otherwise I will win the bet automatically.-

And after that phrase, Theon blushed so much that the smile on his face could barely be seen.

 

 

The irritation began to grow through Theon's whole body as soon as the four of them entered the room: Dr. Martell was there, with that hateful smile on his face and his attention turned only and exclusively to the two Starks.

-Hello Robb! And Bran! We'll finally get rid of this ugly cast, huh little man?- exclaimed the doctor, shaking Robb's hand warmly and ruffling Bran's hair.

Immediately, Theon found the Halloween boy looking at him with wide and angry eyes, whispering to him: -Who is this idiot? -

Theon nearly laughed: he challenged anyone to tell him that the kid didn't have a crush on Bran Stark.

He was a little scamp, a perfect example of a ten-year-old boy, but since Theon had been with Robb he had noticed that his hate towards children and teenagers was gradually disappearing. Or, at least, towards the ones who had something to do with the Starks.

So, he patted the boy on the shoulder and pointed to the doctor keeping his eyes half closed: -I really think we have common enemy, buddy.-

In the meantime, Dr. Martell had made Bran sit on the bed and had grabbed a strange electric object: -Okay little man, this object is called a cast saw: you will feel a little tickle, but I assure you that it will not hurt you in any way.- he explained, in the same voice as a kindergarten teacher.

Theon clenched his fists when the doctor turned to Robb, obviously sitting next to his little brother: -But I'm sure Robb has already explained everything you need to know, hasn’t he? He would have been an excellent doctor, I hope that one day he decides to start studying once again.- then he winked at him, and it was as if Theon's blood had started to boil with anger.

-Yeah, um, I don't think I have the time.- Robb replied, sketching an embarrassed smile.

-Oh, I think you'd find a way to handle everything, as good as you are.- insisted Dr. Martell.

-Isn't that right, little man?- And he smiled back at Bran.

-I want to punch him in that beautiful face.- Jojen whispered, giving life to Theon's thoughts as no one had done before.

-Oh, you won't take that satisfaction away from me.- The illustrator made it clear: if someone had to ruin the beautiful face of dear Dr. Martell, that someone would have been Theon. He was flirting with his man! And Dr. Martell was handsome, charismatic, he was all that Theon wasn't. He would have been the first individual Ramsay would have cheated on him with, that bastard. And Theon, though he hated to admit it, was afraid that Robb could have done the same. Because that man was perfect, and Theon was not.

-I hold him still and you hit him?- suggested the boy.

_Okay, I'm seriously not hating this kid._

-I could even tell you yes.- He replied, winking.

-Okay buddy, now let's start.- declared Dr. Martell at that point, turning on the cast saw and starting to work on the plaster: -You see? It's nothing. Ten minutes and you'll be ready.- he said, and he had such a reassuring voice that even that overprotective mother hen of Robb seemed to calm down.

The doctor continued to work on the boy's cast always keeping the same tone ("these are pliers that are used to detach the cast, and then I will cut the last bandages and bandages with scissors"), and Theon was one step away from vomiting.

-Here we are!- the man finally exclaimed, once the child's plaster was completely removed.

Each comment by Theon on the doctor was momentarily interrupted as soon as he saw Bran's reaction: the boy was so happy to see his leg again that he could not hold back his tears. He covered his face with his hands as he tried to move his foot.  Theon really felt him: he hadn't cried in front of the doctor once the cast had been removed from his arm, but once he got home, locked up alone in his room, he had sobbed so long that he could have risked drowning in his own tears. But he couldn't do much about it: drawing was the only thing he could do. Sure, Bran was good at everything, but despite all his intelligence, running and playing were the things he _preferred doing_ , besides reading: and it was a shame to see that such a thing had been denied to a ten year old boy. He understood perfectly, if at that moment he needed to cry a little.

-Oh, honey...- Robb whispered, hugging the boy and resting a kiss on his hair.

Once the boy had calmed down, Jojen wanted to comfort him as well: -Bran!- he exclaimed, running to embrace him.

Robb smiled at him, then joined Theon who, remaining composed and detached, said: -I can feel the smell of fifty bills getting closer and closer...-

Robb just chuckled, keeping his eyes fixed on the two children embracing, and stroked his boyfriend's back lovingly. Then Oberyn spoke again and Theon risked once again to punch the wall.

-Okay little man: now I'll show you a couple of exercises that you will have to do together with Robb. A week or two and you should already be able to walk: you were lucky, the fracture was rather superficial.-

Reluctantly, Jojen had to part with Bran and returned to his place next to Theon. The illustrator did not lose sight of not half movement of the doctor, who took advantage of any "demonstration" to put his hands on Robb's back and hips, occasionally giving him a few taps or strokes. Theon tried to remain calm only for respect for the kid: once the exercises were finished, Theon would have smashed his face, and that was a fact. That smile was unbearable: not only because it was beautiful but because it was the smile that someone addressed to someone else when they wanted to hit on them.

_But Robb is already in a relationship, doctor._

-Well, I hope not to see you for quite a while, unless Robb starts the internships here again. By the way, can I talk to you for a moment in private?- once Robb had helped Bran getting off the bed, Oberyn put a hand on his shoulder, causing Theon to spoke for the first time loud and clear: -Oh I'm sure that  whatever you have to tell him, you can say that in front of us.-

It was as if Oberyn had noticed his presence for the first time: he tried to remain cordial, but it was evident that he did not expect such fury.

-Actually, I should... ask him a somewhat private question.- He replied, smiling slightly.

 _Oh, do you want to ask him what color his underwear is? Or if his cock hair_ _is as red as his haircut?!_

-I'm his boyfriend, for fuc..- he started, but Robb stopped him just in time, raising a hand: -Theon, I need you to keep an eye on the children .-

Theon didn't want to believe it; he was leaving him there. With two kids, one disabled and one crazy. Alone. To speak "privately" with the amazing Dr. Martell, that asshole of a doctor who was hitting on a men who was in a relationship!

-Fine.- he said, and left the hospital room slamming the door.

He listened to the plans that Jojen had about the jokes to do to the teachers and  to Bran telling him that sooner or later he would end up being expelled. He thought Jojen was Bran's Pyp.  He thought that there was nothing that those two children had in common, yet they loved each other quite a lot. He watched patients and nurses going through the corridor. For fifteen minutes. Then Robb went back to looking after them, clearly only after Dr. Martell had kissed him on the jaw.

Theon shook his head: -Are you done talking to the charming Dr. Martell or will you finish your conversation in front of a martini in a luxury club tonight?!-

Robb snorted, irritated: -You're acting like a little kid: Oberyn has helped my family a lot after my parents' crash and you are attacking him with no reason.- he said.

Theon blinked a few times: he was scolding him.  As if he was a small child in the middle o a tantrum. What the fuck!

-No reason? Robb, he's hitting on you!- he exclaimed, waving his arms, exasperated.

-He's married!- Robb shouted back.

-I think you know what cheating is, Robb! -

-I know that!- Jojen exclaimed, raising a hand.

Theon snorted, but Robb didn't seem willing to continue the conversation with the boys nearby: -Okay: kids, wait for us at the exit.- he ordered, and patiently waited for Bran and Jojen to be far enough away to turn back to Theon: -I don't know what has gotten into your head, but I don't care if Oberyn is hitting on me: he is not my boyfriend.- he explained.

Theon rolled his eyes, having nothing else to do but reveal all his thoughts: -Well, maybe you should consider his offer: after all he's beautiful, he has a good job and... much more money than I have and probably lives in a beautiful house, but ...-

-Theon!- Robb exclaimed, slapping his forehead, exasperated.

-I don't give a damn about Oberyn! I like _you!-_

Theon held his breath: _he likes me. And we’re fighting._

He began to cry all of sudden: he didn't want Robb to leave him for somebody else. It had happened before and he didn't want to suffer so much again.  Even when he argued with Ramsay he always ended up crying, because he cared too much and Ramsay didn't. And Theon just couldn't cope with his old relationship anymore.

-Hey, honey. Come on, let's go rinse your face. My darling.- Robb took him by the hand and led him to the nearest bathroom. Theon wiped his face with Robb's warm hand stroking his back and trying to comfort him.

-I'm sorry, it's... it's easy for me to think that someone could...- began Theon, rubbing his eye with his fingertips, but Robb interrupted him, grabbing his other hand: -Not me: your way of being asshole, your talent in drawing, you taking care of my brother when I'm not here and you making me feel good, this is driving me crazy in the best way. And I could never cheat on you.-

-I'm sorry, I ...-

-Everything is alright.  Don't apologize, you've been hurt and you need time.-

Theon put his head on his shoulder, risking to start crying again: he no longer wanted to talk about it, Robb's words were enough to convince him that it was all right. So, he decided to reveal the good news to Robb: -Today I went to Tyrion Lannister's.-

Robb frowned at the mention of the much-hated name: -Who? Another Lannister? -

-Yes, he is... the younger brother of Cersei and Jaime. He is a writer of children's books, Margaery Tyrell works for him. He signs himself with a pseudonym because he is a dwarf, and his family does not accept him.- he explained hastily.

-S-so?- Robb was under pressure: he didn't understand how Theon could meet a Lannister and consider this good news.

-We have met before. He wanted me to work for his book years ago, but I declined. But we were more or less still in touch, and when I heard the name of the social workers...- Theon stopped when Robb ran a hand through his hair, confused and bewildered:

-Theon, what did you do? -

-I told him about you, about Bran, Rickon and Jon. And he is willing to help us: he will let us know in advance when Cersei and Jaime intend to show up at your place.-

How blue were Robb's eyes? Too much. And how beautiful was he when he smiled? And when he kissed him? Too much. Robb was too much. And Theon would have stayed kissing on that bathroom all the time, because he needed him: they had been seeing each other for over a month, they had just got together. Maybe they were rushing, maybe he would have been disappointed. Sometimes he thought about it, because that was how it had ended with Ramsay. But Robb wasn't like Ramsay, Robb was sincere. Because Ramsay always tried to make everything look perfect, at the beginning of their relationship, when in reality it was all fake: instead Robb was true, sometimes clumsy, sometimes he burned dinner and sometimes he interrupted sex because Jon was vomiting or because Rickon was crying. He was himself. And he was fantastic as he was. He wouldn't have cheated on him. And he was one of the few people happy with an action that Theon had done: he broke the kiss with a big smile on his lips, holding his face in his hands and keeping it close to his.

-I'll do anything you want tonight. And you can do anything you want to me.- he announced.

Theon looked at him hopefully: -Dr Stark?-

Robb bursted out laughing: -You have a serious problem.-

They kissed one more time, before risking to die of a heart attack when, getting out of the bathroom, they found themselves in front of the two boys: -Oh, here you are. I told you Jojen.- Bran said, not surprised.

-Were you doing dirty things in the bathroom?- asked Jojen suspiciously, with a wide grin on his face that risked making Robb pass out exactly at that moment: -Jojen! For God's sake, you're ten! Who's teaching you these things?!- he exclaimed.

-I kind of like the little dude here.- Theon chuckled.

Robb rolled his eyes: -Why doesn't this surprise me at all? Okay, let's do this: let's go get a milkshake or whatever and let's forget about this embarrassing conversation and let's celebrate this beautiful day, what do you say?  Then we order takeout fried chicken and go home.-

Jojen started clapping and jumping, suddenly going from a little monster to a sweet and innocent child: -Uh, can I stay for dinner, Mr. Stark? Please.-

Robb grunted, unable to say no to him anyway: -Of course you can, you little rascal!-

Theon grabbed his hand once the children had started to walk towards the hospital exit: -So, Dr Stark yes or Dr Stark no?- he whispered in his ear.

-I told you I would do everything, didn't I?- Robb replied, winking. And Theon blushed.

 

 

 

That evening, once they had returned home, Robb asked Theon if he could please ask Jon what he wanted to eat for dinner while he and Rickon were setting the table. When Theon entered the teenager's room, forgetting to knock, he caught him looking at the phone with a dreamy smile on his lips.

-Jon, would you like some... what are you doing?- he asked him, frowning when Jon immediately hid his phone away: he had noticed how close Jon and Grenn were lately. When he had come to see him on Saturday, he had Jon sitting on his lap. And was he wrong or he had lend him a sweatshirt because "Jon was cold"? Jon was never cold, but he seemed to be the type of guy who enjoyed stealing his boyfriend's clothes. Theon knew this because he did that too, and he continued to do it. But, assuming this also meant assuming that Jon was gay and not only that: he even should have had a boyfriend, then. Grenn.

It was so weird it could have been absolutely possible.

-Nothing. Nothing, you just scared me.- the teen answered, shaking his head.

-Sorry... do you want some soup?- Theon asked, trying to ignore it: after all, if Jon was dating a boy, that wasreally none of his business.

-No, I'm not hungry...- Theon snorted in front of that answer: _here we go again_.

-You know Robb won't accept such a thing, so tell me something you want to eat and let's get this over quickly.- he made it clear.

Jon thought about it for a couple of minutes: -Ugh, a turkey sandwich is fine.-

Theon nodded: -Okay, little guy.- he said.

_Little guy?_

-Little guy?-

Theon found himself laughing: after all Jon was really a little guy. He approached him very quicklyand began to mess his hair: -Yes, little guy! A little guy with soft messy hair! -

-Idiot!- Jon exclaimed, slapping his hands to push him away.

-You're an idiot. I will be right back.-

He brought him the sandwich he had requested shortly after, and let him eat in peace. Soon it was also the turn of the children to go to sleep, and he almost fell asleep in turn, while Robb was telling them their bedtime story: centuries had passed since the last time someone had told him the story of the ugly duckling, and  he was almost convinced that Robb had chosen that story on purpose.

-Hey, you look a little sick ... you should see a doctor.- Once the door of the children's room was closed, Robb hugged Theon from behind and kissed him gently on the neck.

Theon bit his lip, amused and excited: -You think so?-

-Oh yes. And there is a very sexy one in the next room who can't wait to visit you...-

Theon let himself be taken by the hand and led to the room, convinced of one thing: Dr. Martell was beautiful and charismatic, but nobody could have ever been able to look more beautiful than his Dr Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re getting closer to one of my favorite chapters ever, I’m so excited!


	41. 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7K hits?! Are you serious?! I love you. 
> 
> “You know how men are. They think ‘No’ means ‘Yes’ and ‘Get lost ’ means ‘Take me, I’m yours.’”  
> -from Hercules 
> 
> “Mom, you and I both now that it’s impossible for him to have grown in the last five minutes.”  
> -from The Emperor’s New Groove
> 
> YES, DINSEY QUOTES ARE BACK
> 
> And I’m warning you, this chapter contains TWO underage parts: there’s a warning when they come, so feel free to skip them if it’s not your cup of tea. But I still hope you enjoy this anyway :)
> 
> And this is probably the longest chapter I’ve even written tbh

-So you healed, like really healed? No fever, no dizziness and your appetite has returned.-

Jon chuckled: he was wrapped in a padded coat that Robb had forced him to wear if he wanted to leave the house, a scarf wrapped around his neck twice and a gray beanie crushed his curls.

The fever had passed a couple of days ago, and the next day he would have returned to school for the first time in a while: he had taken advantage of this to tell Robb that he would have gone to Grenn's to get some notes about the last classes ("you have no idea what a great class you missed on Wednesday" Theon had told him, bragging) and assured him that it would have been all right because he would have stayed inside the house. Which was true, Jon would have stayed indoors, even if not exactly at Grenn's house: he hadn't seen Ian for more than a week, he missed his boyfriend.

-Nothing at all, I'm fine.- Jon answered the voice on the other side of the phone, barely holding back a cough: that was not yet completely gone, but it was bearable.

-Well, then try to hurry up cause I can't wait to see you.- Ian said.

Jon grinned, as eager as him to be able to hug him again: -Oh, don't worry, I'm right down here: one more flight of stairs and I'm there.-

-You could have used the elevator, babe! You just recovered from a fever!- Ian exclaimed thoughtfully.

Jon rolled his eyes, starting to climb the last flight of stairs that separated him from his boyfriend: -You live on the second floor, Ian.-

-So?-

-Weren't you the one who said I had to hurry?-

-You know what, I changed my mind: go home, go away.- Joked the 21-year-old, just as Jon arrived at the door.

-Too late. Open up?- Jon asked, barely able to contain the excitement: he missed him to death. During the last week they had written and had made video calls continuously, but Jon was starting to be in cuddle withdrawal: Ian's smell from his sweatshirt was gone, and the sweatshirt had been "returned" to Grenn when the boy showed up to greet Jon and hand him a couple of notes. Jon had told him to come back and bring it back as soon as he had a free minute, but in the end they had opted for Grenn to bring it back to him that Monday at school. And in the meantime, Jon had had to settle for memories, vocal audio and fantasies.

When Ian opened the door for him, Jon lost a moment to stare at him, for the first time in a while, closely: his beard was perfectly neat as usual, but his hair was slightly tangled. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants that Jon had often "borrowed" from him, or as Ian liked to say, "took hostage" when he stopped to spend some particularly lazy afternoons with the 21-year-old.

Jon and Ian mainly saw each other in the older boy's apartment: partly because Ian could not stand the cold and partly because of people's puzzled looks and the risk that some acquaintance or friend of Robb might have caught them made them feel uncomfortable. So, before getting his fever, Jon told Robb that he would have stayed at Grenn's for the night along with the others so that he could work on a project that the professor had ordered them to do. Again, he wasn't lying completely, he had really gone to Grenn's sometimes for a school project (Mr Giantsbane wanted them to make a portrait of each other that expressed what one thought of the other), but many times he had avoided putting his pajamas in his backpack along with his school books just for the pleasure of stealing Ian's clothes and sleeping completely immersed in his perfume. Rather pathetic for someone who had been with a boy for only a month, but it was the first relationship he had ever had, and Jon had decided to be able to allow himself to daydream.

Ian also stood looking at him: his dark eyes remained glued to Jon's, tender, caring, worried, until he decided to take the first step, put his fingers between those soft curls covered by the beanie and kissed him.

Jon felt the slight tingle of Ian's beard against his cheeks, and his soft lips against his barely chapped ones, and wondered how he had managed to survive for a week without all that.

They had not yet entered the house, indeed, when Ian had thrown himself to greet him they had taken a few steps back, thus finding himself in the corridor. Jon heard a door opening and closing near them, it probably was that guy in his thirties who worked at the tattoo shop around the corner, the one who, according to what Ian had said, had recently come out of a relationship with a woman fifteen years older than he was, so he didn't care much that he had seen them: after all, it was all about trusting himself.

Jon had inquired, never having really been interested in the subject before, as he never expected that his first relationship wouldn't have been with one of his peers, and had learned that in England the age of consent was sixteen years old, and therefore, after all, he was not doing anything illegal.

Little would have mattered to Robb anyway, once that whole story had come out, but if nothing else, Jon felt slightly calmer and more likely to let go.

-Look at how cute you are.- Ian whispered, pulling away: he said it almost in a resigned tone, as if he had in his hands who knows what untouchable treasure. And Jon knew exactly how he felt: -Well, you're beautiful.- he said in fact.

And he was: any part of Ian's face seemed to have been painted by the expert hand of who knows which painter, because there was nothing disjointed about him. His nose was straight and fine, slightly pointed at the tip. His eyes were slightly elongated, dark, deep: they were the first thing Jon had noticed in him, although they were not as bright as Robb or Rickon's. But they were sweet, kind and sincere in exactly the same way, and Jon couldn't not notice that.

Sometimes he wondered how could a twenty-one-year-old boy, with that face and shoulders (which Jon had not yet seen exposed), be in a relationship with a sixteen-year-old boy with too long hair and who still could not grow a beard on his face; Jon did not know whether to call himself a good-looking or ugly boy, simply because he had never considered getting engaged to someone: at fourteen he was happy as he was, with his family and friends, to think about love. At fifteen he had lost his parents and stayed for three months in a group home where one day he took a punch and the other one he took a kick, and the only love he had been able to think about was his dead parents's and that  of his older brother's, who was doing all he could to get him out there. Just before he had turned sixteen he was more busy trying not to mess with his new friendship with Sam, Grenn and Pyp to think about losing his virginity. The thing was that he didn't want the boys to think he was pathetic, a pussy, and that they didn't want to talk to him anymore. But he was wrong, as usual, and so a few months later he had found himself with three best friends and a sudden boyfriend.

Maybe things were really going well now: Jon had friends, a boyfriend, he lived with Robb and his brothers, Sansa and Arya were fine, Bran had gotten his cast removed, Robb had found a boy that Jon had now stopped despising, and Rickon was always the same Rickon.

Everything was perfect, right?

-Come here.- Ian said suddenly, putting his arm behind his knees and lifting him off the ground in the same way he did when he secretly entered his house. Jon barely had the time to stare at him with surprise that Ian frowned, darkening: -You lost weight, I see: you felt so bad, didn't you?- he asked him.

Jon thought of the trash next to his bed that Robb had been forced to clean a million times and nodded: -I was vomiting all the time.-

Ian gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead: -My poor boy. Do you want something to drink? A hot chocolate, some tea, a glass of water ...- he offered him, going to sit on the bed nearby and letting Jon sit on his lap. He began to caress his back, while a grin appeared on Jon's face that the older guy at first struggled to interpret: -Do you feel like eating something?- Jon asked instead.

Ian nodded with a shrug: -Of course, such as?-

-My ass.-

The sixteen-year-old laughed when Ian blushed (this was perhaps the first time he had that effect on the twenty-one year old and not vice versa) and turned his head to the other side: -Jon, already?!- he scolded him, trying to hold back a laugh.

But Jon was fully determined to go all the way: -Yes, already. And look: we're already in your bedroom!-

Ian shook his head at the joke, but he couldn't help smiling at him and taking his face in his hands: -I hate you.- he whispered.

 _We both know that's not true_ Jon wanted to tell him, _because you would never try to do sexting with a guy you hate._

But he preferred to save his breath to do something else: a single kiss of welcome back was not enough for him. Thus, they began to make out in such a way that if Robb had caught them he would have passed out. And at that point Jon would have reproached him every time he had been the one to make out with Theon in front of his innocent eyes. He would have, if Ian had been his age and not five years older.

When he was with Ian it was so easy to think that things with Robb could have ended well, but when he found himself alone, anxiety killed him. Fortunately, Ian was there now.

The 21-year-old took control of the situation, kindly as usual, indirectly asking Jon if he _could_ take control, and Jon let him do that: he leaned his back on the soft mattress, with Ian at his side slightly arched forward. After Jon got rid of his coat, hat and scarf, he began to kiss him softly on his neck, without biting and without the risk of leaving marks, and Jon let a hand go up to the dark hair of the 21-year-old and remained looking at the ceiling and breathing lightly and happily until Ian stopped to grant the request that Jon had made before they started kissing each other: -Okay, get on all fours.-

Jon obeyed, and Ian gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and massaged him on the shoulders, as if to assure him that everything was going well: -Good, that's it. Now bend your back, you can hold your face and arms between the pillows if you want. Very good.-

Ian moved to unfasten his jeans belt and lower the zip. Jon sank his face between the pillows, trying to mask his blush: some time had passed since the last time Ian had touched him, and he was not yet used to the sensation. That was why, it was necessary to experiment: the first and only time that he had been fingered had been fantastic, he didn't want it to be the last.

Ian lowered Jon's pants until they reached his knees, and leaned forward to whisper again in Jon's ear, while with the palm of his hand he drew large circles on his back: -Do you feel like going on? Are you ready?-

Jon sighed, barely holding back a groan when Ian touched the inside of his thigh: -Move Ian, just do it.- he urged him impatiently.

Ian's hand on his back stopped moving and began to put Jon's pants back in their place: -Okay okay, no.- he declared, causing Jon to frown and jerk his head up from the pillow: what did he mean with "okay no"?!

-How come no?- he exclaimed, turning around.

Ian closed his eyes and sighed heavily, thus suggesting to Jon that there was something wrong: the teenager sat cross-legged on the bed, imitating the older guy, and fastened his belt and pulled up the zip. Ian was under pressure, and Jon was willing to hear him talk: they were a couple, and in a couple you listened to each other's problems, not just those of one of them.

-Jon, this is a delicate and important thing: we could end up in a mess and you know it.- Ian began, reaching out to caress his curls. Jon put his hand over his, and nodded, urging him to move on.

-And I don't want you to do anything without you being perfectly aware of what you're going through, okay? If I ask you all these questions, that's because I want you to be sure of what you are doing. Not only because otherwise they would arrest me for rape, but because it is also the first time that a person does these things to you and you must be willing, relaxed and secure. Do you understand me correctly? -

Ian's hands were shaking: he was nervous, and it was understandable. After all, not only was Jon involved in a situation that could have created a scandal, but Ian was just as well. If to Robb's eyes Jon was the boy, the _kid_ , who had let himself be duped by an adult, Ian was consequently the manipulative adult who had successfully attempted to slip into a teenager's pants. Of course he was afraid too.

-Yes yes, I... of course I understand you. Sorry, you're not... you're right, it's just that you're so amazing that it's easy to forget that you too might feel under pressure. I'm sorry.- He admitted: Ian was splendid, he was able to make him feel so safe that he didn't think that he _he_ could not feel safe.

But, as usual, Ian took care to calm him first: -Don't apologize, I'm not angry. It's just that I want you to be sure of your choices: you told me that nobody has ever touched you intimately, and I know that our five years age gap make you insecure, and I don't want you to feel forced to push yourself beyond  your comfort zone.-

He didn't push him out of his comfort zone: Ian made Jon's comfort zone expand considerably, showing him new pleasures that he had never experienced before. Sooner or later Jon would have had to do such things, and he considered Ian the right person.

-No, no Ian, it's just that... yes, it's true, the age difference scares me a little, because I'm afraid of not being able to satisfy you, but... I want you to do these things to me : I think about it and... and I get excited. Although maybe I'm a little afraid, but I want you to touch me and I want to touch you just as much. It is normal to be a little nervous at the beginning, I think, but the consent and awareness are here, I swear it.- he reassured him, grabbing both his hands: he wanted him to know, and he hoped to be able to make him feel as comfortable as he was able to make Jon feel.

And for a moment it seemed to Jon that he had succeeded, because there was a strange light in his eyes, but it went off the moment Ian sighed again: -I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you.-

Jon frowned: he understood that other people could think of such a thing, but he could never have. Why did Ian fear certain things?

-What? Ian, what are you saying?-

Ian moistened his lips, searching for the right words, and at that moment Jon understood what he and Robb could see during one of his crises. Although Jon doubted he might have looked so beautiful when he was nervous.

-There will be people who will surely think that I took advantage of your young age, your innocence, and your beautiful body.- Ian explained, trying to look him in the face.

Jon's eyes widened: he was aware of what people might have thought, but saying those words aloud made everything sadder, more... it made Jon feel as if what they were doing was wrong. But it wasn't wrong, it was just risky. They liked each other, and Jon was old enough to make certain decisions on his own: he knew how to recognize a good person from a bad person, he was not a fool. And Ian wasn't taking advantage of him at all.

-But you've never even seen me shirtless, Ian!- he exclaimed, exasperated: they weren't doing anything wrong. They hadn't had sex yet, they were doing everything calmly because Ian didn't want Jon to rush things too much. Which was right, because Jon still didn't feel ready to have full-fledged sex, but he was willing, he was _ready_ to do foreplay. He wanted it.

-I know!- Ian exclaimed.

-Listen, I admit it: I set my eyes on you because you are as beautiful as the sun, but also because you seemed to me a mature, intelligent, independent boy. You were taking care of a little boy and a boy in a wheelchair! It is obvious that I guessed you could be mature and not a naive person, despite your shyness, otherwise I would never have allowed myself to hit on you.-

He did not imagine that he could be so stressed: Ian was always so relaxed and so wise. And Jon wasn't quite as good as him or Robb at comforting people.  So, all he could do was resting a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder and make him talk as long as he needed to: -Let it all out Ian, I'm here.-

Ian just smiled at him, and took him literally: -I don't want you one day to end up listening to what others will say about us and believe that I have forced you to do things you didn't want to do. I like you so much, that's why I'm trying to do things as delicately as possible.- he explained, but this Jon already knew.

-Ian, I like you too: it's all perfect, I swear. I couldn't feel better than like this. Other people's opinion will not affect me in any way, I swear to you: I don't think you are taking advantage of me, and trust me when I tell you that despite my life has undergone sudden changes in the last period, you have been  the most beautiful news that has happened to me. I feel so comfortable with you, Ian.- he revealed to him: Ian had really been splendid news, as had Sam, Grenn and Pyp. Theon had been a little less so, because Jon initially feared that he could have taken Robb away from him, since he was the closest thing to a parent that Jon and his siblings would ever have had. But now he realized that Theon had no intention of taking Robb away from him, because he saw that his illustration teacher really cared about his brother: he cared about him so much that he wasn't trying in any way to get Robb away from his  legal guardian duties. On the other hand, he was always at home so that Robb could take care of Jon, and Bran and Rickon, meanwhile.

And now that Jon also had Ian in his life, now that Jon knew what Robb felt when he kissed Theon, now that he no longer felt so different or marginalized from other teenagers because he too had a sex life in the end, he needed Ian to understand how much  he cared little about the opinion of others: he had suffered too much to be told by others who to be with. If Jon was okay with Ian, then Ian was okay. And then, if there was one thing that Jon hated, it was middle-aged women who bet on his life when they saw him, certainly their opinion would not have influenced him in any way.

-Now you see why I like you so much? You are different from the others, you are more sensitive.- Ian said, this time smiling for real.

Usually Jon didn't like it when others referred to him with the word "sensitive": he had always seen it as a flaw, something negative, which labeled him as weak, shy, pathetic. But when Ian said that word it had a whole new meaning: Jon was sensitive because he listened to him, because he paid attention to the feelings of other people. And those were beautiful things.

He sat down on his lap again, lacing his arms around his neck and sighing happily once Ian's hands began to caress his back again: they kissed again. God only knows how long they stayed like that, probably Robb hadn't kissed anyone so long either.

-Ian?- Jon said suddenly, pulling away from the young man and looking at him with desire: he wanted to make him feel good. He wanted to feel good.

-Yup?-

-I want to give you a blowjob.- he said.

If just a month earlier he was ashamed of even saying the word "sex" out loud, now he felt no shame with Ian: he still felt it with his friends and with Robb, but not with Ian. Because it was with Ian that Jon found the courage to let go, because he wanted Ian to touch him and do anything to him: because Ian would never hurt him.

-Jon ...- sighed the guy, but despite the indecision in his tone of voice Jon felt the crotch of his pants swell and press against his ass. And the teenager did not hesitate to shake his head and put his index finger on his lips, silencing him: -I want to give you a blowjob because I like you so much, because I want to find out what it feels like, and because I know that even if I end up making a mess you won't make fun of me.  And because I also know that deep inside you want it too.-

He lightly rubbed his butt against Ian's erection, unable to hold a grin. Ian also found himself smiling, intrigued by the gesture: -Proceed, then.- he finally said, winking at him.

-With pleasure.- Jon replied, putting a hand on his chest and pushing him until his back made contact against the mattress.

**Beginning of a consensual underage foreplay part**

Ian was lying on the bed in reverse, with Jon on top of him, who for once was in control of the situation.

The boy allowed himself to slide a hand under Ian's sweatshirt, as he did not seem willing to take his eyes off him.

Obviously he was nervous: he had never taken a penis in his mouth. But he knew Ian wouldn't fool him if something went wrong. He lifted Ian's sweatshirt until the lower abdomen was uncovered, then kissed it several times, slowly, going down.

He heard Ian sighing slightly, relaxed, and Jon sighed in turn.

 _Okay, you can do this_. He said to himself before lowering his boyfriend's pants.

 _Well, fuck_.

It took him a moment: he could do it, he could do it. It couldn't have been so difficult.

He began to kiss and lick the tip of the penis slowly: he was sure that his lips were trembling with nervousness, but perhaps this played to his advantage, because Ian began to moan immediately.

-Oh fuck...- he swore.

Jon went on slowly: after all, Ian was the one who always said to do things calmly, and he would have made him wait a bit, before taking the full length in his mouth, if he had succeeded. But for Ian he seemed to be doing well: -Holy Christ... yes like that...-

It was a strange feeling: he was making a twenty-one-year-old boy moan in the same way that the twenty-one-year-old man had made him moan. And that was only his first attempt.

Ian arched his back and held his breath when Jon finally decided to take it all in his mouth: -Jon, fuck  fuck, holy shit...- he exclaimed, clenching his fists on the blanket.

Jon took it as a good sign, and continued doing what he was doing. Until...

-Jon, I'm going to... Jon...- Ian started.

Jon knew what he wanted to say: I'm going to come, now you can stop. But Jon had no intention of quitting: he was curious. And yes, curiosity killed the cat, but it was not as if Robb could have opened the door and entered the apartment at any moment. So he kept trying his best until Ian couldn't resist anymore: his sperm was warm, salty. And although the moment was full of sensuality, Jon for a moment risked spitting everything because of the surprise: no matter how much Ian had moaned, clumsiness was part of Jon's soul.

But he took courage and managed to swallow everything, finally raising his head and looking timidly towards his boyfriend, as if to ask him: "Did I do well?".

 **End of the consensual underage foreplay part**.

Ian smiled, tired but satisfied, and shook his head: -You don't necessarily have to swallow it, you know?- he informed him, welcoming the boy in his arms, immediately after adjusting his pants.

-Well, I wanted to do it.- Jon made clear, hiding his face against his shoulder.

-It was your first time?- asked his boyfriend, reaching out to caress his curls.

Jon nodded: -Of course, you know that.-

-Well, someone here is a natural.-

Jon blushed: if he could have seen himself, he probably would have been surprised at how a sixteen-year-old boy like him could have given a blowjob to an older boy and then put on that face embarrassed as a small child.

-Really?- he asked shyly.

This time it was Ian's turn to grin: -Yes: you deserve to be rewarded.-

And in no time Jon found himself on all fours on the bed again, with Ian behind him making his hands travel on his belly and back: -Are you one hundred percent sure?- he asked him one last time, as a precaution.

-Yes, Ian.- Jon answered, this time patiently, smiling slightly.

**Beginning of another consensual underage foreplay part**

-Good. Now relax, like this. Now I will lower your pants again.- Ian unfastened his belt again and lowered his pants. Then he began to caress him: on his buttocks, on his thighs, on his lower abdomen.  Jon held his breath, but a groan escaped from his mouth anyway.

-Here it is. Do you like it?- Ian asked.

-Yes ...- Jon whispered, barely opening his mouth when Ian's fingers caressed the space between his buttocks.

-You are so beautiful, Jon ...- Ian brought his mouth close to his anus, until he blew into it.

-Oh god... I-Ian ...- moaned.

The first thing Ian did was grabbing an antibacterial gel and clean him thoroughly: -Safe sex is serious, babe.- he said, and Jon agreed. Then finally the actual rimming began, and Jon was almost about to cry: it was even better than a simple fingering, Ian's tongue was not good at kissing only, apparently.

-Everything okay?- Ian asked, after a few minutes.

-It's beautiful, Ian.- Jon answered, without hesitation but with a broken voice because of the waves of pleasure that overwhelmed him.

-Good.- Said the older boy, before starting to rub his hand along Jon's penis.

-Can I touch you here or is it too much?- he asked.

Jon came to the conclusion that he loved the way Ian wanted him to feel comfortable, even when he was with his butt in the air and his face hidden by the pillows.

-Everything is alright, fuck.- he exclaimed, and it was also thanks to the intervention of Ian's hand that he reached the limit shortly after: -Ian ... Ian I'm ... I'm about to come.-

He felt Ian smiling against his bare bottom.

-Don't hold back.- he said.

And Jon did not hold back at all.

**End of the other consensual underage foreplay part**

Ian hugged him and helped him pull up his pants once Jon was done panting. He massaged his shoulders gently, until Jon found the courage, strength and breath to speak: -Thanks ...- he whispered.

-What for?- Ian asked him, he too with an heavy breath that clashed with Jon's slightly sweaty curls.

-You make me feel good.- The boy admitted, with a simple shrug.

Ian smiled at him, looking at him the way only he could do: -You too, Jon. Would you like some hot chocolate?- he finally asked him.

Jon chuckled: -To get the taste of cum and my butt out of our mouths? Sure.-

In response to the mockery, Ian slapped the back of his neck which earned him a slap on the knee. At that point Ian pinched him on the side, and while Jon startled, he explained to him: -Silly boy. I want you to eat something in front of me, so I can definitely convince myself that you no longer have a fever.-

Jon rolled his eyes, chasing away the hand that had begun to tickle him in the meantime: -Meanie.- he observed, but once in front of a cup of hot chocolate he softened: Ian's would never have been able to compete with Robb's hot chocolate (may any existing divinity bless his ex Italian boyfriend), but the gesture itself was so cute that Jon couldn't help feeling special.

A bit like when Theon refused to make Robb wake up at six in the morning and he himself handled the whole breakfast thing (in the end he was almost as good as Robb in the kitchen), or when Robb offered to go and get Theon at work when he knew that  he would have come home late and automatically take him to their home for dinner, so he could have had some company. However, Jon figured that Theon should feel twice as special as Jon was feeling at the time, because after all Robb had three boys to look after, and the time for a relationship seemed to be very little. It was so for Jon with school, let alone Robb who also had children in addition to his job.

Now that he thought about it, Jon didn't feel like going back to school: he had promised Ygritte that he would sit next to her all week, and he didn't know how much that would help him. Jon had stopped asking questions about his sexual orientation for some time now, not because he had found answers, but because he had simply stopped thinking about it: surely seeing Ygritte again and spending time with her would have made him feel weird.

He would have liked to be like Robb and Theon, who understood it from the very start, to be attracted only and exclusively by males. He also wanted to be like Ty, who had always known he could fall in love with anyone.

Jon looked at Ian, waiting for his chocolate to cool down a bit: -Have you ever ... have you ever done it with a girl?- he asked him, observing the thick dark liquid.

The boy frowned, perplexed: -Why are you asking me?-

-Simple curiosity. My brother never did, and he is loved by girls.-

There had once been a girl at the Mirage who had tried to find out more about Robb through Jon: they attended the same school, and Jon had let her sit at the bar table with him because he seriously needed a friend, during that time. But after the "you're the new guy at school, aren't you? Where are you from?" basic questions the girl had done nothing but asking him about Robb and Robb only, and Jon was starting to feel bad: he ended up thinking that he would have never made new friends, because he was not such an interesting person after all, since even his old friends no longer kept in touch with him. But Jon was a polite boy, and he just couldn't find an excuse to leave; Tabitha was the first one to notice that, Jon had known her for only four or five months, but she understood right away that something was wrong: therefore she had approached him, kissed him on the head and told him that Robb had said it was time for him to go home and do his homework. "Don't mind him, he's nervous today: his ex-boyfriend just texted him" she had said: Jon had caught the lie, because Robb's last boyfriend had been Loras Tyrell and he didn't see how Loras could have searched for him again, but once the girl heard the word "boyfriend" she turned pale. And of course she hadn't spoken to him anymore after that day.

-No, I never did.- Ian replied, distracting him from his thoughts.

Jon blinked a moment, returning with his feet on the ground: -Oh, okay.-

-Have you ever heard your brother and his boyfriend having sex?- Ian asked him at that point.

Jon blushed: he had sneaked out of the house to ruin Theon's underwear once and he had heard him moaning, then he had come home and heard Robb doing his same noises. But leaving aside that unpleasant episode, it often happened that while passing through the corridor or the living room they chuckled lightly only to drop in the silence immediately afterwards.

-Well, sometimes I hear strange noises from Robb's room... but I can't tell you if it's about sex or just foreplay.- He confessed with a shrug.

Ian then winked at him and pointed to the cup of chocolate: -Anyway, you have to take a sip.-

Jon looked at the thick liquid and then at his boyfriend's eyes: -Are we playing "Never Have I Ever" with hot chocolate?- he asked, smiling in bewilderment.

Ian reached out to pat him affectionately on the nose with the tip of his index finger: -Precisely.-

Jon shook his head, but drank anyway: after the Halloween episode he had promised himself that he wouldn't have played Never Have I Ever for a while, but hot chocolate could not get him drunk: -Is this what couples do? Play Never Have I Ever or Truth or Dare after masturbating each other?-

Ian seemed to think about it for a moment: -Probably yes. Definitely yes.-

-Robb and Theon don't.- Jon observed: he didn't see how two 25-year-olds could begin to ask themselves uncomfortable questions after having sex, even if he had to admit that he could expect such a thing from Theon.

-You can't know that.- Ian said, running a hand through his hair.

-Oh, trust me, I know.- Jon replied, bringing his face close to his until their noses brushed against each other.

-What makes you so sure?- blew the boy against his mouth.

-Sixth sense.- Jon replied just as softly, before withdrawing and returning to his place: -Can we continue playing now? It was getting fun...-

 

  
  


 

-Fuck!- Theon exclaimed, while Robb took him from behind and pushed himself inside him. His whole back was sweaty and his knees were trembling, his head half hidden between the pillows of the bed and he had punched the mattress, now on the verge of his orgasm.

-Hold on another second.- Robb gasped, pushing himself in a final couple of times, tightening his grip on Theon's hips.

-Hold on my ass, Robb! It is bullshit to want to come togeth...- Theon exclaimed, stopping due to an uncontrolled groan that forced him to narrow his eyes and lower his head.

-Okay okay go...- the red-haired boy whispered, letting himself go as well.

-Oh _god_.- exclaimed Theon, out of breath.

Robb laid down beside him, as he always did when they finished having sex, and kissed him on his sweaty shoulder. Both remained breathing heavily with their eyes glued to the ceiling and rethinking of what had just happened and how good they had felt: Robb, for example, reflected on how much he liked sex with Theon, not only for the enthusiasm that  they both felt (with Loras, sex was lazier than a dormouse) but also because of the intimacy that surrounded them. They were almost always forced to be silent because of the children, but Robb loved how Theon continued to show up at his house and continue their relationship despite Robb being a single dad with not just one but three son-brothers. He wasn't sure how many other men would have been able to do the same thing.

-You said Jon is at Grenn's, huh?- Theon asked suddenly, still breathing hardly.

Robb ran a hand over his forehead to wipe some sweat away: -Yes.-

-What time is he coming back?- Theon laid on his side, resting his head against the palm of his hand.

Robb turned to look at him: -I don't know, before it gets dark. However, it's a nice thing to cum together.- he continued: it had never happened to him, to be so much in harmony with a boy with whom he had been together for so little time.

-If you say so...- Theon muttered skeptically, earning himself a punch on the shoulder in response: -You're only saying this because you don't last long.- Robb teased.

The illustrator immediately widened his eyes, shocked by an accusation that was faker than a mannequin: -Ah! Would you shut up!- he exclaimed.

Robb shrugged, pretending to be unimpressed: -Do you want me to remember you how long it took me to make you cum that time in your car, when we still hadn't had sex for the first time?-

Theon moved until he was crawling over him, looking him straight in the eye: -I was in an understandable condition, you asshole! And then tell me, what's your orgasm record per night before you started having sex with me, huh? I bet they could barely make you come once.- he accused him, making him blush.

-Oh, I'm not going to talk about that.- Robb declared, shaking his head and breaking the eye contact.

-Oh no? -

-No.-

Theon pointed to the door with a look: -You have to do a handstand on the door and stay there for two minutes, if you don't answer.- he said.

Robb raised his eyebrows, chuckling: -What is it, truth or dare?-

-More likely truth or truth.-

-You do know I can actually last two minutes doing a handstand right?- Robb pointed out, observing Theon innocently.

The illustrator gave him a light punch on the chest, sighing exasperated: -Oh come on, quit it and answer me!- he exclaimed.

Robb rolled his eyes: with Stuart he had gotten it on a lot, but to the delight of Theon, his ex-classmate hadn't succeeded as much as he did.

-All right... three times.- he answered, reluctantly waiting for the pleased reaction from Theon, that obviously arrived on time like a clock: -Ha! I win with our four times on Monday night! -

Robb sighed, exasperated by such narcissism that somehow even amused him, and said: -This is because you are a sex addict and a Dr Stark addict.-

-Anyone would be, if they saw you.- Theon replied, leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek.

-Charmer.- Robb made fun of him, deciding any way to play along for the pleasure of embarrassing him in turn: -Okay, now it's my turn: how old was the oldest person you had sex with? And how old were you? -

Theon went back to lying on the bed, shaking his head: -These are two questions, Robbie: you can only ask one.-

Robb fought the urge to roll his eyes: he couldn't believe he was doing it, it was a kid's thing.

-Uhm, okay: how old was he?- he asked, feeling a bit of concern invading his body: Theon hadn't had n easy past, even if he had not yet decided to tell him about it, and he was afraid that one of those many bad aspects could have really been about sex.

-Thirty-three.- Theon replied, keeping his eyes fixed on the ceiling.

Robb frowned: -What? And how old were you? -

When Theon turned the conversation on a new topic, Robb realized that getting an answer to his question wouldn't have lead to anything good. Which gave him one more reason to want to know what had really happened to him.

-Ah ah: it's my turn. How many times have they made you come through oral sex on the same day, before you met me?- Theon asked him, looking back at him.

-Ugh, two.- Robb replied hastily: perhaps, if there hadn't been that question in the middle, he would have also revealed that those two times had happened precisely because of Oberyn's fault, but he had no intention of hearing him scream. Of course, he should have told him about it, especially since he had already seen that lying to a person he cared about didn't lead to anything good, but the desire to know that Theon hadn't done anything serious (like having sex with a thirty year old as a minor) was  most important: -How old were you when you fucked with a thirty-three year old?-

Theon ignored him again, trying to distract him by starting to kiss him and nibble on his neck: -Uh, do we want to reach five? -

-Theon...- Robb told him: it wasn't the first time he had resorted to sex to avoid talking about important things, and Robb didn't want that to become a habit. He was behaving exactly like Jon: for example, when Robb was looking for him to talk to him about how important it was for him to open up with someone and make new friends in the new school, Jon always replied by adding to the conversation things that Bran and Rickon had done or said that caused Robb's attention to fly elsewhere.

-Oh, come on, you talk about sex as if it‘s who knows what kind of grown-ups thing! Jon is probably having sex too right now!-

 _You are really good at it when you want to_ Robb's conscience thought, because in front of that statement the young man felt the air fail him from his lungs: -Theon! Don't you even joke like that!- he shouted.

Jon couldn't have been having sex.  God, he had never seen him look at or heard of anyone! He was innocent, too young, too naive! It was _impossible_ that at any moment he had decided to tell his purity to go fuck itself and be touched by someone. Without, nevertheless, never having spoken to Robb about it before.

-Why not? He's pretty, he's _very_ pretty, I don't believe he has never kissed anyone.- Theon explained, but Robb didn't even want to consider the option: his Jon was having sex without his knowledge? Impossible. Robb knew him: he was afraid, if there had been someone important in his life with whom he wanted to go further he would have talked to him first.

-But he's _shy_ and... innocent and... he's young!- he exclaimed, desperate.

Theon frowned: -He's sixteen! How old were you when you did it the first time? -

-Fourteen and a half, but...- began Robb, only to be interrupted by the shocked expression of his boyfriend: -Really? I've beaten you?!-

- _How old were you?!-_ Robb sat up on the bed, his eyes likely to fall from his orbits: he considered himself too young to have had sex at almost fifteen, since that legally the age consent was sixteen, but as he had noticed, Theon never ceased to surprise him.  Sometimes not in a positive way.

-Thirteen, but...-

-What?!-

The illustrator decided to ignore the question and continued to express his thoughts: -Don't you think that Jon has reached an age where he might already know what sex is? And then I told you, he's too pretty to have no one interested in him! Maybe... maybe he's already in a relationship and we don't even know!-

-Of course I would know, he would tell me!- Robb replied, unable to consider his Jon able to act behind his back to do something they hadn't talked about yet, which, by reformulating the sentence, meant that Jon could have acted behind him to do something _dangerous_.

-Are you really that sure?- asked Theon, reaching out to stroke his hair.

Robb nodded instantly: -Of course! He is insecure, he would ask me for advice and would surely have doubts about sex and how it works!-

-What kind of doubts should he have?  He's sixteen!-

-I don't know! We... we never talked about sex, not yet.-

Theon looked at him bending his head forward, as if to say "seriously?!": -What? Didn't your parents think about it? Do they not have sex education classes at school?-

Robb ran a hand over his face, suddenly feeling under pressure: he should have thought of it sooner.  Right because he had lost his virginity at fourteen he had to talk to Jon about it so as not to induce him to do the same.

-No don't... they didn't... have the time, I think. Or maybe they didn't think about it: he was always quite reserved, they probably thought he was asexual!- he explained: Jon had never shown interest in anyone. Not even for Sansa's older friends who were closer to his age. Not even for boys: Jon had seen Theon without a shirt a billion times and had never blinked in adoration, and Theon for Robb was a man for whom it was impossible not blink in adoration.

-Well, in this case you should talk to him. And as soon as possible, if you don't mind.- said the illustrator, crossing his arms over his chest.

Robb sighed: -I know, it's been months since I repeat it to myself but... it's embarrassing, both for me and for him.-

He had never talked about sex to a teen: he had explained to Rickon where babies came from, but it was not exactly the same thing as saying to a sixteen-year-old boy to "fuck carefully".

-It would have been worse for your mother: you're twenty-five Robb, you haven't been a teenager so long ago. He will feel more comfortable talking to you.- Theon pointed out: for Robb's mother, a practicing Christian and the type of woman who got angry even just hearing the word "fuck" even without children in the room, it would have been definitely more difficult. Not surprisingly, it was his father who had that kind of conversation with Robb. And yes, maybe it would have been easier for Jon to talk to someone younger. But it wouldn't have been easy for Robb anyway.

-So you say I shouldn't wait?- he asked, bewildered.

-Robb, I caught him masturbating some time ago.- Theon revealed, making sure that Robb risked dying of a heart attack for the umpteenth time.

-What?!- the situation was more serious than expected then: he had to hurry.

-He is sixteen, Robb! It's absolutely normal! -

-I know, but... my little Jon...-

-Your little Jon needs a lesson about the bees inseminating flowers, about the _hoods_ that bees must put on before inseminating flowers and about _what happens_ if the bees inseminating flowers are not clean!  You should also talk to the children about this!-

 _The boys already knew this_ : Bran had studied it at school, but his parents had already told him about it. Also because he had asked questions even before his mother became pregnant with Rickon.

-The kids _know_ where they come from! Christ, do you think Bran would not know? He never believed the story of the stork!- Robb exclaimed: "why would a bird take a child and take them to a house? There would not be so many children without parents, if the stork thing was true" he had revealed to Robb one time, and he was only four years old. He had left a nineteen-year-old Robb to say the least speechless by that consideration: when he was four, Robb could barely tell his mother how old he was.

-Well, what about Rickon? He's the latest addition.- Theon asked him at that point, but even with Rickon the thing was already resolved.

-Rickon knows where babies come from, I explained it to him personally when he was four years old and his foster parents did nothing but fucking from morning to ni...- he began, but Theon interrupted him immediately after that: -And then explain to me why you're so ashamed of talking about sex with Jon?!-

-Because the kids  _aren't old enough_ to have sex, Jon is!- Robb finally admitted: the truth was that he was afraid. He didn't want his Jon to grow up, or to end up doing something wrong: to get some girl pregnant or get some disease. But he couldn't have expected that by keeping quiet on the subject Jon wouldn't experience anything alone, which would have led to a much greater chance that Robb's fears would come true.

-A fortiori you have to talk to him! Do you want him to have unprotected sex and get some girl pregnant?  Or get a disease?- said Theon, basically reading his mind.

-Of course not! I just... I don't want him to grow up.-

At that point Theon softened in seeing Robb's worried face: -Robb. Honey, I know you love him.  But that's exactly why you can't wait: you have seen him too, what a good-looking boy he is, he could be dating someone at any moment.- he whispered lovingly.

He was right, and this Robb knew: he had seen what a nice body Jon had, millions of people could have been attracted to him. Not to mention how kind, sweet and intelligent he was: Jon would have been a perfect boyfriend. And he was old enough to become one.

-You're right. When he comes back tonight I'll talk to him.- Robb decided, not wanting to postpone the conversation anymore: it would have been uncomfortable and awkward, but it was necessary to talk about it once and for all.

-Good, that's how I want you.- Theon congratulated him, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

-Do we really want to see if we can reach five?- Robb asked him at that point: all that talk about sex had made him want to do it again. Especially because, now that he had made a decision, he needed not to think about it too much, otherwise he would have ended up imagining Jon in behaviors that he wouldn't no longer have been able to get out of his head and that would have prevented him from sleeping at night.

-I wish, but Rickon was having a snack a little while ago, and I say he needs a bath.- Theon replied, alluding to how the boy had the ability to get dirty like a dog in a mud puddle. Not surprisingly, the voice of the child calling him from downstairs meant that Theon had just won another time: -Rooobbb!-

Red rolled his eyes: -Yeah, or he just wants to play. Are you joining us?- he suggested him, getting out of the bed to pick up his clothes from the floor and put them back on.

Theon stood up in turn to imitate him: -I have to meet with Daario: he is having some problems with Daenerys and wants to tell me about it.-

-Maybe next time, then.- Once he had put on his underpants, he grabbed Theon by the hips and rested his forehead against his.

-Which is going to be very soon.- his boyfriend observed.

-Precisely.-

 

 

 

 

The thing of Daario having a few problems with Daenerys was bullshit: between those two things were going well as usual, and Theon just needed someone to talk to about the Jon issue. He couldn't do that with Robb, he was already worried enough about "the talk", he would have gone mad if he revealed to him that he was serious when he said he thought Jon was already seeing someone, moreover a boy and not a girl.

Not that that was a problem, but Theon had a feeling that Robb would have felt more involved by then and that he would have become even more protective as a result.

-So you think Jon is with another guy.- Daario summed up in plain terms, as they walked the park for the second consecutive time.

-Precisely.- Theon agreed, lighting a cigarette.

-Okay, and...- his best friend urged him to go on, clearly alluding to the fact that at sixteen it was completely normal to have a boyfriend.

-Robb has no idea he's gay.- Theon explained, taking a deep breath.

-You don't have it either.-

Theon snorted, as if to emphasize that he hadn't listened to even half of his initial speech about how close Jon and Grenn were: -Those two are always with their hands on each other: either Jon is sitting on his lap or Grenn is kissing cheek. Something smells off about this. And he and Robb haven't had that conversation yet.-

But despite this, Daario was still not impressed at all: -They are young, Theon.-

-Yes, but Robb is gay, why keep it hidden from him?- Theon dodged a man who was jogging by a miracle, while trying to throw the now empty cigarette packet in the nearest trashcan.

-Maybe he's still not so sure, or he doesn't feel ready yet.- Daario threw in there, always with that relaxed attitude that not even a month ago Theon would have admired.

-He doesn't feel ready? For more than a month he's been leaving the house dressed in one way to go "to Sam's" and he comes home dressed in a different way. And for days I have caught him smiling on the phone like an idiot.- the illustrator exclaimed: the other day, for example, after he had stayed all day with that stupid grin on his face, Grenn had showed up to say hi and Jon had asked him to stay for dinner. And immediately after dinner they ended up embraced on the sofa until Jon fell asleep above him.

And to think that Robb had thought so much about that conversation about sex that he couldn't see that Jon was one step away from making out on the couch with some dude.

-Oh why, you think you don't have his same smile when you talk about Robb?- Daario teased him, giving him a slight push.

Theon blushed: it wasn't true that he smiled like a dork when he talked about Robb. It was Robb who smiled like a dork when he talked about him.

-This is not the point!- he declared, waving both hands and risking to drop the cigarette on the ground.

Daario chuckled: -No indeed: the point is that you're worried about him.-

Theon blushed even more: what nonsense. He and Jon were getting along now, but that didn't mean that Theon would start worrying about him like Robb did.

-He is sixteen, Daario!- he exclaimed: there was no need to worry about a sixteen-year-old boy who was old enough to make his own decisions alone.

-Yes, and he has not talked about sex with his legal guardian yet: and you're worried that he may be doing things without using protection.- Daario continued, remaining firmly convinced of his thoughts.

-No, that's not...-

-Theon.-

-Okay, I'm worried, okay?! No one had ever explained certain things to me and I risked dying of a heart attack when a jerk in high school came inside me.- Theon snapped suddenly.

Daario opened his eyes wide and stopped abruptly, as did half the people who were passing by once they heard the illustrator's exclamation.

-What?!- Daario asked, trying to lower his voice.

Theon rolled his eyes: clearly he never told the whole truth. But he would never reveal to anyone that when he was fifteen he had sex with his thirty-three year old art teacher, aka a perfect idiot with a face as beautiful as an angel.

-Yes, he started asking me if I was clean. I was fifteen and I didn't know what the fuck he meant by that and I had always done it without a condom.- he explained, very hastily.

-But then you took the test, right?- asked Daario, and Theon swore he had never seen him so serious before.

-Of course I did, and everything went well, luckily. But I wish I had someone who warned me: I don't want Jon to go through the same thing, because it might not end up as good as it has been with me.- he explained: who guaranteed him that Grenn was not HIV positive? Who said they weren't having unprotected sex?

God, Robb and Jon needed to have that talk now.

-Well, they'll talk about it tonight, won't they?- said Daario.

Theon sighed, stressed, but nodded: -I think so.-

-Then you have nothing to fear, right? -

He ran a hand over his face and took a long blow from the cigarette: -I don't think so... what about you and Daenerys though, how's it going?-

Daario's eyes lit up as soon as he heard the name of his girlfriend: -I think I fell in love, Theon.- he said dreamily.

Theon could barely hold back a retching: -Oh, how poetic you are.-

-I'm serious! She's amazing and... oh, I have some news about the couple Ramsay/Viserys.- announced the older man, who in terms of gossip he was worse even than the small group of elderly women who always sat at the same table at the bar where Robb worked.

Theon finished his cigarette and shook his head: -I don't think I want to know them.-

-No?-

-No, I'm with Robb and I don't give a damn about that asshole of my ex.- he declared: it had never happened that Ramsay had made him come four times, yet he defined himself so good at having sex. Besides, Ramsay had never made him feel so comfortable in two years, Robb was making him feel at peace with himself like never before.

So fuck Ramsay.

Daario smiled at him, and patted him soundly on the shoulder, satisfied: -You're making progress, my dear friend. I'm proud of you.-

 

 

 

 

When Jon came home, he found Robb, Rickon and Bran on the couch: the youngest was in the arms of the oldest and Bran was lying against Robb's side. For a moment, Jon had a flashback on that damned day when he was late to pick up Rickon at school and Robb had scolded him so much that Jon had ended up crying all day. It wasn't quite what he needed, because Robb was nervous and worried about something and that could be seen from miles away: an uncomfortable conversation was coming, and perhaps this was the only thing Jon could not go wrong with.

-I'm home.- He said, closing the door behind him.

The children greeted him immediately, Robb had to try to smile, first: -Hi Jon. Everything went okay?  - he asked him.

In Jon's head a series of concerning images reproduced him and Ian intent on doing the things they had done just before: -Yes, everything okay. Do you need help with dinner?-

Robb smiled at him, but declined the offer: -No, but thank you, sweetheart.-

Jon nodded: the conversation was already embarrassing and it hadn't even started. He wondered what was so important to talk about: Theon was pregnant? They had to move home? Theon was moving at heir place, like he hadn't already?

-Okay. I'm going to my room now.- he said, hanging his jacket, scarf and beanie at the entrance.

-Okay.- Robb replied, nodding.

Jon then retired to his room: he did some homework, exchanged a few texts with Ian and the "Night's Watch", and he wrote a few more pages of the story he intended to give Rickon for Christmas. He listened to some music, finished his other homework and then sat down on the bed to bounce a small ball against the ceiling.

Long story short, he acted like a teen until Robb entered his room, white as a sheet, declaring: -We're having the sex talk. Now.-

Jon's eyes widened: what did it mean they would have had the sex talk? _Why_ did they have to have the sex talk?!

He had had sex education classes for some time, both in the old school and in the current one, he believed that Robb thought that his Ming was clear, especially because he was friends with _Pyp_.

-What?!- he asked, paling even harder than Robb: Robb wanted to talk about sex precisely after Jon had sucked his 21-year-old boyfriend's dick. At sixteen.

-Yes Jon, listen to me: it's important to talk about it.- Robb told him cautiously, sitting next to him on the bed. There was nothing left for Jon to do but listen.

-I think you know how the act itself works, but there are many other things we need to talk about. For example, protected sex: do you want to tell me why it is important to use condoms? -

-Robb ...- Jon began, not feeling completely comfortable explaining to his brother what a condom was.

But Robb shook his head and stopped him from going any further: -You answer me. Please.-

Jon sighed: if he wanted that conversation to end, he had to answer to everything. Even to the most embarrassing or, in this case, obvious questions.

-Because it prevents a girl from getting pregnant.-

-And...- urged Robb.

-It protects against sexually transmitted diseases.-

-Exactly.- his brother nodded.

-But sexually transmitted diseases can also be contracted through oral sex, honey.- he added.

Jon felt his heart fall from his chest and end up in his stomach, among the digestive juices: sexually transmitted diseases could be contracted by oral sex? He had just had unprotected oral sex with an older boy, for God's sake!

-O-oh. Oral sex too?- he asked, almost hoping he'd heard wrong.

Robb nodded, stroking his curls: -Yes honey.  Especially the ingestion of sperm.- he explained.

Jon seriously risked passing out, at that point: -O-oh really?-

-Yes, love: this is why it is important for two people to be aware of their health, before having unprotected, oral and non-oral sex.- Robb was trying to keep his tone relaxed, to make him feel comfortable, and maybe he would have even been successful, if Jon had not had the image Ian's tongue moving on his ass inside his head.

What if Ian hadn't been clean? No, he would have told him. However, Jon wouldn't have been at peace with himself until he had a specific answer.

-I understand. I know there is no cure for certain diseases...- he said, nodding. He hoped that the conversation would soon end.

-Yes my love. That's why I want you to be well informed: it's an important thing, Jon.- well, he wasn't wrong about that. It hadn't been a very smart move to have unprotected oral sex, without knowing if Ian had illnesses or not. Cautiously and casually, he grabbed his phone to write to Ian: _the talk going on. You're clean, aren't you?_

-I-I ...- he started, but he couldn't add anything else: what if he had caught something?

-I'm scaring you, sorry. Come here.- Robb said, realizing that the boy had paled more than he did.  He hugged him tightly for a moment and kissed him in his hair.

-It was not my intention: you will see that everything will be fine, when the time comes.- he reassured him. Jon sighed deeply: _Oh Robb, if only you knew the time has already come._

-Okay...- he whispered.

-Anyway, do you understand why protected sex is important if you don't know about you partner's health?- Robb stroked his arm and kept his nose lost in his curls.

Jon bit his lip: -Yes.-

-Good. You're a smart boy, I trust you.- but he shouldn't have done it, and Jon felt guilty: he was acting behind him, and he had just done a dangerous thing. Without him knowing.

At that point Jon believed that the conversation had finally come to an end. After all, what else was there to talk about? But as usual he was wrong: -I would say that now we can talk about oral sex in general instead .-

-Robb...- he implored him, but Robb gave him another kiss on the hair and shook his head: -It's a very normal thing Jon: there are many ways to practice oral sex. You can use your fingers, tongue, or some "toys". Being prepared is necessary for the penetration. The important thing is to always be careful.-

Yes, and he hadn't. He had let a man slip his tongue into his anus, which he didn't mind at the moment, but now, in front of Robb, it seemed like an obscene act. It was like hearing his mother, who got angry when Jon and Sansa fought and he called her "stupid", it was like suddenly hearing her talking about penises, vaginas and sex. It was terrible.

However, Robb was not his mother: he was a twenty-five year old boy who was offering to help him. And he would have done a great job if Jon hadn't had a boyfriend. He wished the conversation had taken place earlier. But Robb was his brother, and it was normal that he was feeling embarrassed to talk to him about certain things: but in his heart Jon knew that Robb wanted him to ask him some questions.

Therefore: -Is it ... is it bad to get your tongue in someone's anus? I know that some people do it, so...- he asked reluctantly.

Robb nodded: -If you use a special gel that eliminates bacteria it's okay. Or you could use a dental dam, which is nothing more than a square of latex to put in your mouth. Even if nobody really uses it anymore. In this case it is good for both of people to be well cleaned, both as regards anal and dental hygiene. However, condoms can also be used for oral sex.-

-Got it.- Jon nodded: now he was seriously about to pass out. His head was spinning, and Ian still hadn't answered him.

And Robb didn't want to stop talking.

-Good. Now, sex can be done in a millions ways and positions. If you have any doubts, you can ask me anything without being ashamed, because I'm here for this. However, the purpose of this conversation is not to show you how to practice a 69 but to make you understand the advantages and disadvantages of sex.- he said, continuing to stroke his hair.

_Enough Robb, please. I'm with a twenty-one year old boy, just get over with this talk soon or I'll end up having a panic attack. You would never let me do a 69 with him, if you’d find out._

-I know. Are we done?- he said impatiently. _Why aren't you answering me, Ian?_

Robb put a hand behind his neck, squeezing just to reassure him: -Not yet, honey: we still have to talk about something that has the same importance as STDs.-

-Namely?- Jon looked at his brother, pleading him with his eyes to hurry up.

Robb kissed him on the forehead: -Love, sex is a beautiful thing, I want you to know this: but it can be dangerous if there is no trust or consent from both people.-

Again that thing. Jon couldn't take it anymore: sex scared him, but he recognized that it was a beautiful thing. He had to wait for the right moment, and he knew he had nothing to do with those who wanted to force him to do what he didn't want to do: he had talked about it all day with his boyfriend, for God's sake!

-Oh Robb, it's something that I already...- he begun, suppressing a whine. Robb squeezed him a little harder: -No, let me finish: you're a smart guy, so I won't waste too much time telling you that if your girlfriend or your boyfriend, before or during the act tell you they want to stop or that they don't want to go on anymore, you have to respect their decision. Just as you have to respect their sexual fantasies.-

Jon raised an eyebrow: -Sexual fantasies?- that was definitely a topic he did not expect to touch: Jon had no sexual fantasies, or didn't know he had any yet, and he would have preferred to discover them by himself, rather than talking to Robb about people's sexual desires.

Robb sighed and rolled his eyes: -Yes Jon, one of my exes asked me to dress up as a cowboy once.- he confessed.

Exactly in that instant the conversation went from being embarrassing to being incredibly funny: Jon bursted out laughing so loudly that he finally ran out of breath. Robb, dressed as a cowboy to please someone. It was hilarious.

-What?! Which one?!- he asked, as soon as his breathing had returned normal.

Robb shook his head: -Oh, I'm never telling you.-

-The point is that you are not obliged to consent to such fantasies, but you don't have to make fun of them just because they have them, understand?-

-Clear.- Replied the boy, still giggling at the image of his brother with a cowboy hat and a belt with a plastic gun inside of it while having sex with a boy. But Robb was still incredibly serious: -Very good. What I want to focus on is the reverse action: if you don't feel like doing something, or don't like the turn the situation is taking, you have to say it _right away._ And your partner, her or him or even _them_ , if by chance you were interested in a poly relationship or even more...-

Jon started laughing again: Robb's nervous mother-hen overprotective side always came up, one way or another.

-Robb! What are you saying?- he asked him: it was true that Jon had not yet understood anything about his sexuality, but the way in which Robb had gone into hyper ventilation had been too funny, it had given Jon the impression of him being more worried about his brother for something that regarded Jon only.

Robb ignored his laughter and looked him straight in the eye: -I want you to know that I love you with all my heart, regardless of your sexual orientation. I'm not asking you to reveal it to me, because I don't care, but I want you to know that I love you anyway.-

Jon smiled at him: he knew he would love him anyway, Robb would never stop kissing him all over his face when he least wanted it. Of course, they bickered and argued often, because they were a family, and therefore it was normal, but they would never ever reach a point where they would no longer love each other. Jon would never have succeeded in doing so, and Robb wouldn't have either.

-You would be a huge asshole, otherwise.- he joked, resting his head on his shoulder.

Robb smiled at him in turn, melancholy: -Yeah, I'd really be an asshole. I was saying, that you have to feel free to say no. It is your right, and others must accept it. If someone wants to force you or is forcing you to do something you don't want to do, you must tell me immediately. Sex must be good for both of you, Jon.-

-I know. I would definitely tell you about it.- Jon assured him: Ian would never have forced him to do something, but if he had,he would have talked about it with Robb. Also because he would have suffered too much not to be noticed by someone: he cared about Ian, and he had never experienced anything like this, and another of the things he was afraid of was finding himself face to face with his first heartbreak.

Robb gave him a couple of affectionate taps on his curls: -I am glad to know this, my love. Thanks for listening to me.-

Jon wanted to answer when his phone buzzed in his pocket; cautiously, he read Ian's reply: _of course I'm clean, babe. Sorry, we should have talked about that._

He barely held back a sigh of relief and allowed himself to smile at his older brother again: -Thank you for telling me: it went better than expected.-

Robb just chuckled: -I am glad. I know you're older and I should have talked to you about it last year, but we both had something else on our mind, right?-

Jon nodded slowly: -Yeah.-

-And the important thing is that I have talked to you about it now that you are still single: so once you've found someone to share the beautiful boy you are with, you won't take any risks.- he patted him on his back, smiling.

Jon felt his cheeks burn, as he hid his face in the hollow of his brother's neck: -Yeah. You're right.- He lied.

Robb glanced at the clock, before getting out of bed and pointing to Jon the down floor with a nod: -Hey, it's getting late: I would actually need a hand with dinner, if you're still willing to help me.-

Jon stood up too, shrugging: -Sure. No problem.-

-Perfect: I need someone to cut my vegetables while I'm preparing chicken.-

Jon looked at him hopefully: -Not eggplant, right?  -

Robb smiled lovingly at him: -They are good for you, love.-

-Come on, Robb! It's the only vegetable I don't like!- he protested, snorting, and for a moment it was as if the conversation about sex had never happened: Jon would not have caught any disease, he shouldn't have talked to Robb about Ian for some other while and, above all, nobody suspected of  anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe that they finally had THE talk?
> 
> Anyway, I did my research before writing about STDs, but let me know if something’s wrong, okay? This is not important for the story, it’s important for everybody’s life ;)


	42. 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of 2020 yayyy.  
> Yeah nope, 2020 has barely started and it already sucks (not talking about my life only)  
> Anyway, I’m late again but it’s long so yeah. Enjoy.

Sitting in his usual seat at the head of the table while waiting for the toaster to click (something he shouldn't have trusted much, since Robb had told him that he absolutely had to find time to buy a new one) Theon felt a hand stroking his hair: -I will never understand why you keep waking up so early when I'm the one making breakfast.- said his boyfriend, leaning forward to kiss him softly on his head.

It was Monday morning, and the kitchen smelled like milk and toasts, as usual: Theon had woken up when Robb's alarm clock had rang, and had deliberately ignored the redhead when he had told him he still had an hour to sleep. He had helped him with breakfast, he had put the bread in the toaster and Robb had put the milk to boil, and although there was not much to do, Theon did not want Robb to be forced to do everything by himself: not nowthat had finally begun to look favorably to his brothers.

-It is not fair that you have to wake up so early.- He replied, getting up to turn the coffee machine on.

Robb smiled slightly and kissed him on the shoulder, lacing his arms around his body and resting his chest on his back: -I do it for my kids, and for you.- he said, clearly alluding to the fact that the answer was obvious.

Theon put his miserable teaspoon of sugar in the cup and put another cup under the machine: -Yes, but you are still forced to wake up too early.-

Robb nibbled him behind his ear, slightly tightening his grip: -But I'm a morning person, while you're not.-

Theon rolled his eyes at that point: he didn't like it when people complimented him on his art, because he wasn't used to hearing compliments and they made him feel awkward, but he would have liked to receive them when he stopped being an asshole.

However, unlike what happened with Ramsay, Theon knew that Robb was just having fun making fun of him.

-Ugh, can't you just accept my good deeds and say "thank you" for once?- he exclaimed, turning around, aware that a kiss would have come to his lips shortly thereafter.

-Thank you, darling.- Robb said in fact, kissing him softly and smiling in such a way that it made a couple of shallow wrinkles appear on the sides of his big blue eyes.

Theon nodded, satisfied: -That's better.- He announced, and handed him his cup of coffee.

Robb winked at him, grabbing the cup and cursing once he saw the time on the clock: -Shit, it's late: could you wake Jon up? I'll handle the little ones.- he pleaded, gulping down the coffee in one sip.

Theon smiled at him: he couldn't say no to that look. Robb was perhaps the most caring person he had known, and he understood why all the young girls and older women in the bar looked at him: because he would have been the perfect father for their future children and the perfect husband for their daughters. Too bad ( _no Theon, it's not a shame at all_ ) that Robb already had his own kids and not a girlfriend but a boyfriend indeed. Theon felt extremely satisfied every time he thought about it: in the end it was he himself who had won it. Him, who was an asshole. But the fact was that Robb was so splendid that Theon knew he was softening; but he imagined it was one of two consequences, in a house full of children: you either exploded or you softened.

-Of course.- He answered Robb, placing his empty cup on the sink.

They gave each other one last kiss and they both went upstairs: Theon entered Jon's room, smiling just to see how the boy was sleeping embracing the pillow, and for a second he was even sorry to have to stop that so peaceful sleep: Jon had been struggling to sleep because of fever, cough and cold for day, not to mention vomiting, and knowing that the only time he was able to sleep he would have had to wake up early to go to school saddened him a little.

_Yes, it saddens me, okay? I have feelings too._

He took advantage of the position of the boy to caress his soft curls and slightly shake his shoulder: -Hey, sleeping beauty, it's time to get up: you have to go to school.- he whispered.

Jon blinked a few times, moaning, realizing that the person who had spoiled his beautiful sleep was not his older brother: -Why are you in here?- he asked, confused.

Theon patted him on the shoulder: -Because it's a quarter past seven, up, come on, it's late.-

At that point Jon had opened his eyes wide and had jumped up from the bed, grabbing a pair of dark trousers from the ground: -A quarter past seven?!- he exclaimed, quickly taking off his pajama pants and risking falling on it.

-Come on, be careful or you'll stumble.- Theon said, ruffling his hair and trying to hold back a laugh.

Jon pushed his hand away promptly: -You really do love my hair, huh? -

Theon nodded, unable to lie to him, because he really loved Jon's hair, and Robb's as well: -You have no idea how soft they are, my boy. And by the way, good morning.- he replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jon rolled his eyes: -Good morning Theon.-

The illustrator looked at the boy in front of him: he was in his underwear and shirt in front of him. He could not help but consider him a mild and shy boy, and despite having a beautiful body, he could not imagine him _completely naked_ with Grenn, intent on doing the same things that he and Robb did when they managed to have some alone time.

-We'll be waiting for you downstairs: hurry up, you have to have breakfast properly- he said, trying not to think about it too much.

Jon frowned, trying not to laugh, and made fun of him: -God there is someone who knows how to be worse than Robb.-

-Hey, you just recovered from the flu: Robb will be even worse than you are used to seeing him, as far we're in food terms. You've lost weight.- the illustrator tried to justify himself: he had explicitly told Jon that he no longer detested him, but he still felt too proud to tell him that, just like Robb, he wanted him to eat.

-Ugh, everyone is telling me!- exclaimed the boy.

At that point it was Theon who looked confused: -Everyone who? You went out yesterday for the first time in a week!-

Jon shrugged, and began to list the names by counting them on his fingertips: -Grenn, his mom, his father, even his little sister.-

Hearing the name of Jon's alleged boyfriend (there was nothing presumed, those two were definitely together), Theon took the opportunity to see if it was possible to get some more information about the young couple: -About Grenn, Tormund told me that you have to make a portrait of each other: how is it going?-

Jon's school had two art classes, and Theon worked with Tormund only on Wednesdays: the other class must have been on Friday, or perhaps Monday. The big red-haired man still liked to inform Theon about what the boys had to do, and Theon had to admit he had a sudden coughing attack when Tormund had told him that the young Stark, or, as Tormund called him "the little crow with fawn eyes ", had been paired with the blond guy: what if Grenn, good as he was at drawing, made Jon pose naked? Theon would have convinced Robb to report him, that was for sure.

-His is beautiful, obviously.- Jon answered, disconsolate: Theon imagined that he wanted to surprise his boyfriend, but he understood that it could not be so easy, since Grenn was so talented.

-And what about yours?- he asked him, hoping to catch some more reaction that could have made him understand how serious he and the other boy were.

Jon seemed even more disconsolate than before, and let his arms fall to his sides: -It sucks: can you help me today? I don't want to feel disgusting when he gives me a work of art and all I have is the work of a kid who still attends kindergarten.-

Theon chuckled: he had to admit that, after all, it was a nice thing that Jon wanted to work so hard to make his boyfriend happy, and that he and Grenn were a cute couple. Or, at least, this was what he saw: they cared about each other, and they always cuddled. Wasn’t this what a teenage couple had to do? Better than imagining them having sex, anyway.

-It depends: can I touch your hair as many times as I like?- he tried to bargain, grinning.

Jon sighed, but tried to hold back a smile: -You already do it, what's the difference?-

In response, Theon reached out to mess his hair for the umpteenth time, exclaiming: -Perfect then!-

-You're unbearable.- The boy snorted, and Theon just winked at him: -I don't doubt it, but you all adore me in this house.-

-I don't adore you.- The boy said immediately, as Theon expected.

-Oh you don't?- he asked, looking at him sideways.

Jon crossed his arms and shook his head: -No: I respect you.-

-Shut it otherwise I'll shave your hair while you're sleeping and I'll make a pillow out of it!- at that point Theon literally threw himself on the boy, putting his hands in his hair, trying to mess it up as much as possible. Jon then tied his arms around his body and tried to push him out until they both were in the corridor.

They would have never imagined that they could reach such a goal, especially if considering that until recently they hated each other to death: however, the one who seemed to be the most surprised (and happiest) of them all was Robb.

-Children, don't play near the stairs: it's dangerous.- he scolded them jokingly, leaving the children's room.

Jon tried to move his head, stuck in Theon's arms, and moved a myriad of curls that had fallen on his forehead and eyes: -Morning Robb.- he said innocently.

The older brother smiled at him and pointed to his room with a nod of the head: -Good morning love. Go get dressed, it's late.-

-Going.- replied the boy, and obediently did as he was told.

Once he disappeared, Robb took the opportunity to turn to Theon and give him a smile so tender that it could almost be considered on the same level as the ones Robb reserved for Bran and Rickon when they fell asleep in his arms: -You two are so sweet.-

Theon pretended to vomit to mask his embarrassment: - _You_ are so sweet: how can you call him love?-

Robb smiled at him, shrugging his shoulders: -You don't think he's lovely?-

-He's just too cute: I'd fill a whole sketchbook with his portraits, because of his cuteness.- the illustrator admitted: Jon had beautiful curls, a small and pretty nose, two big dark eyes and a fleshy mouth. That's why Theon understood why Robb had taken so long to talk to him about sex: he was a beautiful boy, so beautiful that if he hadn't suffered a huge loss he probably would have already had all the boys and girls in the world. But Jon was an insecure boy, and he didn't seem aware at all of how cute he could be to people his age's eyes. And maybe even to older people's.

-Should I begin to think you're falling in love with my little brother?- Robb teased him, making his eyebrows dance and crossing his arms over his chest.

Theon straightened his back, and replied: -No, absolutely not! I'm just telling you that despite his super pretty face, _he's not lovely.-_

-Why not?-

-Because he's a little shit and he knows it!- he exclaimed then, hoping that Jon would hear him.

Robb chuckled, while Jon replied from the inside of his room in an equally loud voice: -And you're a huge shit!-

-Come here and say it in my face!- Theon shouted back, widening his eyes and looking at the closed door with a threatening stare.

-Boys, the kids can hear you.- Robb scolded them with a sigh, using a normal tone of voice.

Jon opened the door and peeked out, still wearing only his pajama shirt and underpants, and stuck his tongue out at Theon: -If I do, you wouldn't even lay a finger on me because I'm "just too cute".-

The illustrator looked at his boyfriend with his eyes wide open and his brows furrowed: -Now you see what I mean when I say he's a little shit?-

Robb snorted, amused, but dropped the topic: instead, he turned to his younger brother and spoke to him in that usual loving but at the same time authoritarian tone that Theon, even if he had no proof, was sure he had inherited from his mother: -Jon, go get some pants on.-

Before Jon could answer him, a whine rose from the children's room, followed by a quick sound of footsteps on the floor: -Roooobb! I can't put my shirt on myself!- exclaimed little Rickon, causing Jon to smile and Robb to shake his head.

-I'm coming, baby.- Said the oldest, running to help him and leaving Jon and Theon to look at each other with half-closed eyes: -Little shit.- whispered Theon.

-Huge shit.- Jon answered.

They stayed to see who could resist the most without blinking until they both laughed: Theon almost wanted to mess his hair again, but he feared that if he did Jon could have seriously chopped his hand off.

The boy shook his head and turned to do what his older brother had told him to do, and left the door open. Theon watched him bending over and picking up a pair of pants off the ground and he nearly passed out when he saw the purple mark of a bite on the back of his boyfriend's beloved brother's thigh.

 _Oh shit_ he thought: whatever Jon said he would have done with Grenn, _they had done something else._

 

 

 

-Okay, Bran and I have to go now. Be good at school, see you today.- Robb announced, grabbing Bran's backpack and his car keys. The boy with the crutches on walked beside him, happier than ever: it had been from the day he had removed his cast that he had done nothing but repeating how beautiful it was to be able to put his pants on faster, and Robb's smile had never changed by one bit.

Jon and Rickon said bye to their two brothers with their mouths full, while Theon shook his heads at their manners: -Bye guys.- he exclaimed, before addressing the other two Starks and pointing to Jon's cheese toast and Rickon's bowl of cereals: -You two can take your time, I'll be driving you to school today.-

The younger boy's eyes lit up: Theon did not find Rickon as adorable as Robb described him, and it was the only one of all Robb's brothers he still wasn't able to bear completely, perhaps because of his young age, but the little boy adored Theon, probably because he adored drawing and Theon drew for a living: -Really?- he asked.

Theon winked at him, trying to do well with him too: -Yes, for the whole week.-

-To what do we owe such kindness, your highness?- Jon said, breaking the toast with his hands and eating it in small pieces.

Theon leaned against the kitchen counter, explaining: -I have to meet with Seaworth for the latest illustrations, and I have drive there: and I decided to get you to school in the meanwhile.-

Jon looked up, smiling slightly: -Well, thank you.- he said, then looked at his little brother, who in the meantime had finished his cereals: -Rickon, you finished your homework yesterday, right?-

The boy got up from the table, taking the bowl in his hands and trying as best he could to put it in the sink: -Yes, but I don't know if they are all correct.- the boy replied, while Theon intervened and took the bowl from his hands to prevent him from dropping it, and patted him affectionately on his curly hair.

-Robb didn't check them yesterday?- Jon asked, continuing to break the bread with his hands: Theon had noticed that he tended to do it often, when he wasn't hungry.

-I fell asleep early and I forgot to ask him.- Rickon admitted sullenly.

Jon smiled at him, pointing to the yellow and blue backpack on the empty chair: -Come here, I'll take care of it.-

The boy ran to get his notebook and a pen and settled in Jon's lap; Theon noticed that while Jon corrected the child's homework he rubbed his forehead and yawned, as if he already wanted to go back to bed.

-Jon, you look tired: do you want a coffee? You won't make it til the end of the day, otherwise.- he suggested.

Jon shrugged: -We have enough time?-

Theon took a quick look at his watch and nodded: -We have ten minutes before we leave, I'd say yes.-

-Can I have some too, please?- asked the little boy immediately, while Jon opened his eyes, terrified at the thought.

Theon just smiled at Rickon, but shook his head: -It's not good for you, little man.-

-But you all drink it!- the little boy protested, causing Jon to kiss him on his temple and ran to Theon's rescue: -Bran doesn't drink it. And neither does Arya.-

Theon handed the cup to Jon, looking the small boy in the eye: -Nobody drinks it at your age: when you are a little older you can try it.-

-Ugh.- Rickon snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. But there was a magnificent aspect of the child's behavior: he could be happy with nothing.

-You want some more juice?- Theon asked him, enjoying the way in which the baby's blue irises shone at that phrase: -Yes please!- he shouted.

-You're welcome, little guy.- the illustrator filled his glass with juice, admitting that perhaps that boy was not so different from Jon and Bran: of course, he had three times the energy of all the family members put together, but exactly like the other two he was kind and well-behaved.And then he was young: Theon wanted to forget that moment, but he was exactly like Rickon, as a child.

Once it was time to leave, Jon thought about fastening the boy's seatbelt, and sighed slightly troubled, once he sat in the front seat, next to Theon: it had happened sometimes that they used the illustrator's car to go somewhere, whether it was the supermarket or the mall because a they needed a new broom at home and Theon was running out of canvases, but Robb was always with them. Now that they were alone, both Theon and Jon were slightly revved but tried to console themselves believing that it would have been worse if they had found themselves in such a situation when they still hated each other.

-Okay, this should be the moment when Robb tells you to behave, isn't it Rickon?- Theon started, once he had pulled over near the school gate: he didn't feel like getting out of the car and feeling everyone's eyes on him, but he would have made an exception, because he knew that Robb would have preferred if he had accompanied him to the gate.

-Usually it's Jon who accompanies me to school, but he always says so too.- Rickon replied, while Jon placed the backpack on his shoulders.

Theon just bent down to look at him better: -And you listen to him?-

Rickon nodded several times, squeezing his older brother's hand tightly as the trio came to the gate, so that their ears were invaded by the children's cries: -Yes.-

Theon winked at him, and looked at him satisfied: -Well, keep it up then.-

-See you later, Rickon.- Jon stroked his hair and let him let go of his hand to run among his friends, while he shouted: -Bye Jon, bye Theon!-

The 25-year-old carefully watched the boy talking with a group of children who gradually widened as the seconds passed, until he realized the amused and at the same time suspicious look of Jon who looked him up and down.

-What is it?- he said, raising an eyebrow: what was he doing wrong? Theon was a weirdo and he plenty admitted it out loud, but he didn't seem to be acting strange at the time.

Jon shrugged, pretending to be disinterested and detached: -You're getting better.- he replied.

-Better at what?- Theon looked at him crossing his arms over his chest, while the mother of a little girl glanced at him and then whispered something in her husband's ear. Theon tried with all his might not to notice it and to stay focused on Jon: -Well, you barely spoke to him, and now look at you.- explained the boy.

Theon could not help but roll his eyes and head towards his car, feignedly irritated: -Get in the car come up, you don't want to be late.-

Jon obeyed him, but still kept that strange look until Theon stopped in front of the high school full of boys and girls intent on chatting and smoking: the illustrator glimpsed Jon's friends near the gate, and turned towards the teen.

-You behave as well: can you realize that we only have two more classes together left?- he said, pouting: Jon had improved a lot during the last eight (seven for him) lessons, and if Theon thought about how listless he had been on the day of their his first meeting, he could proudly admit that Jon had achieved extraordinary results.

The teenager chuckled, unfastening his belt: -Are you expecting me to cry?- he asked, making Theon grin and shake his head: -No, because unlike your classmates you will still have to see me for a lot more.-

Or at least, so he hoped: his relationship with Robb was going very well, but it was just the very beginning. And even though Theon had the distinct feeling that if they ever had to end up breaking up it would be only his fault and not the redhead's, he was still pretty convinced that they would have been together for a considerable period of time. After all, neither of them had had a real relationship for a long time, it was only necessary to see if their being so all over each other was due to the desire for something new or a real affection. Affection, or something more: Theon had never fallen in love in a hurry, not even with Ramsay who had been his first real boyfriend and not a fuck buddy or pastime. But the more the days passed, the more attracted and bound he became to Robb.

Jon's snort distracted him from his thoughts, so that he could focus again on those dark eyes so different from his brother's: -And then I'd be the little shit. Oh, listen: can you help me with the drawing tonight?-

Theon raised an eyebrow: he already knew that most likely Jon had to meet with his boyfriend, but he decided to ask anyway: maybe he would have even told him the truth.

-Why not today? -

-Because Grenn has almost finished his portrait and wants me to pose for him today.-

Well it wasn't _really_ the whole truth, but that could be just fine: on the other hand, the only one who had the right to ask a little more questions was Robb, but he was more blind than a mole when his brothers and sentimental issues were involved in the same sentence: after their bet on Bran and Jojen (among which Robb thought there was no chemistry), Theon ended up thinking that Robb was deliberately trying to ignore the possibility that in the future (in the case of Jon, very imminent) his children could have found a partner.

He bit the inside of his cheek, reminding himself that after all Jon wasn't a person who acted without thinking and that he shouldn't have worried so much: -Okay. But I'm warning you: with portraits I am even more fussy.-

The boy just chuckled, opening the car door and exiting: -Um, I think I can stand you. I'll go to the boys. See you this evening.-

-See you tonight, little guy.- Theon greeted him: yes, he was definitely softening.

He watched Jon settling his backpack on and reaching his friends, and he wasn't even surprised when Grenn was the first one to welcome him, clearly placing a long kiss in the space between his eyes, holding one hand on his side and one on hishair.

Theon sighed: _somebody should have the talk with Grenn as well, because those two will "pose" in a thousand ways today._

 

 

 

 

Jon did not have time to cross the school gate that his friends were on him in a second: -Hey, come here, let me hug you!- Grenn exclaimed, holding him close and placing a kiss on his forehead.

Then it was Pyp's turn: -Little Johnny is back!- he screamed, kissing him so hard on the cheek that Jon feared he might have ended up drooling on him.

Finally, Sam hugged him gently, tenderly stroking his back: -How are you doing Jon?- he asked him, as Jon rested his head against his chest: -Better, thank you.- he replied.

When the bell rang Jon regretted that he no longer had a fever: there was history class that morning, and Jon detested history class. He could not memorize the dates and was confused with the names, and starting school immediately with a history class after having just recovered from a fever would certainly have made his headache return.

As soon as he entered the classroom he did not have time to remove his backpack from his shoulders that someone grabbed him by the arm and pushed him back forcefully: -Jon Stark! Don't you even try to sit next to Tarly, you're mine for this week!-

Baffled by how much strength Ygritte could have with that small body of hers, Jon sat down next to the girl, trying to ignore the laughters of his friends, who still hadn't stopped believing that the red-haired girl had a crush on him.

-So what's up? You are as pale as a corpse.- Ygritte asked him, throwing his backpack on the ground and watching Jon take out his books.

-I'm getting better.- Replied the boy, with a shrug.

-Your brother and Greyjoy are really serious, huh? I saw him driving you to school.-

Jon blushed: he had told Ygritte that Theon and Robb were together when the girl noticed that they were walking to school together most Wednesdays, and the girl's disgusted face followed by her "I told you so!"had made him laugh, but now that he realized that his classmates saw him getting out of their pseudo-teacher's car, he felt embarrassed, especially if the teacher in question was only twenty-five years old and people didn't know thatJon's "parents" were just Robb: what if they thought Jon's mom liked younger men? It was almost funny.

-Oh... yes, he's basically always at our place.- he replied, scribbling in his notebook.

Ygritte made a face, looking away: -Well, I'm sorry for you.-

-Actually...- Jon began, wanting to tell her that Theon was not so bad after all, but the angry look of the girl forced him to stop alone: -Actually what?-

Jon shrugged, replying timidly: -He's not an asshole like I thought.-

Ygritte frowned, and she was so angry that her face almost got the same shade of her hair: -What the fuck are you saying, Jon Stark?- she exclaimed: Ygritte was perhaps the only person who hated Theon Greyjoy more than Jon, even after the boy found out he was dating his brother. However, Jon had stopped thinking that Theon was an idiot, but Ygritte still seemed firmly convinced of her assumptions.

-Well... he's been pretty close to me in the past week, when I was sick.- Jon said, hoping that doing so could have softened her slightly, which didn't happen at all: -Okay, you're making it disturbing .-

Jon wanted to slap himself on the forehead, but refrained, because if he had done it, Ygritte would have certainly hit him in turn, stronger, so he simply said, shyly: -The point is that he is not a bad person.He also gets along with Bran and Rickon, despite not being used to children.-

And he really meant it: at first he hated the way he pretended that his brothers did not exist, above all because they liked Theon, more or less. Then suddenly everything had changed, in such a strange way for Theon that it was impossible to think he was pretending: if he did, he would have become sweet out of nowhere, and he would have acted like an old lady who distributed candies as hard as blocks ofconcrete. Instead, Jon could see how clumsy he was, especially Rickon, because he was younger and it is not easy to know how to deal with a five-year-old when you have a certain type of character, but he was trying: he was not affectionate and loving asRobb, he would have never been, but now he greeted and talked to him, winked at him, occasionally patted him on his hair and today he had even told him to behave well at school. He was _really_ getting better.

-Are you kidding me? You're allying with that asshole!- Ygritte accused him, taking the pen out of his hand so that Jon could focus on her only.

He snorted: -I'm not allying with him, but it's almost as if he moved in my house, it's a nice thing to get along.-

 _Especially if you consider how much we hated each other in the first place_.

She rolled her eyes, still irritated, and grabbed an elastic band from her wrist to tie her hair in a messy tail: -If you say so... he's still Greyjoy anyway.- she muttered.

Jon was almost about to answer her and defend his brother's boyfriend, who had to admit he was not "Greyjoy anyway", but he did not often see Ygritte with her hair tied in a hairstyle that was not a braid, and Jon remained to observe her: she was so graceful for owning such a stubborn character. The red locks fell gently on her porcelain face, and her small blue eyes seemed to know all the things Jon didn't know. She was beautiful, and there was no doubt about that. But Jon was only interested in his relationship with Ian, and there was no doubt about that either. The doubts were in understanding if Ian was only Ian and Jon was attracted to him in particular but not to boys, or if Ygritte was only Ygritte and Jon found her beautiful because he was not blind nor stupid, but girls were not the ones he really liked. Or if in reality he was interested in both boys and girls or if the answer was something totally different from everything he was thinking at the time.

Then someone sent him a text, and Jon felt a pleasant warm tingling spreading inside his body: _Hey, I think I caught your cough._

He bit his lip to keep from laughing at Ian's phrase, but shook his head, replying: _You are a fool._

 _Me?_ Ian texted him, and if Jon had been there with him he would have gladly hit him somewhere with a punch to remind him of all the times he had told him not to kiss him too much because he still had a cough and he could have got one too.

 _I told you!_ He replied, in fact, and the answer was immediate: _Fuck off :) nice movie day?_

Jon smiled: they had decided that they would meet again that day, because they wanted to be together after not being able to see each other for a week, even if this included not being seen too much around: in the end, Jon was fine anyway.

_Sure, but we both know that nobody is going to watch the movie;)_

_Is there really anyone who thinks you are small and pure? They didn't understand a thing._

Jon chuckled. Ygritte looked at him with furrowed eyebrows, but said nothing to him. At that point the smile disappeared from his face: Ygritte had no idea who Ian was. Actually, the only ones who knew about it were Sam, Grenn, Pyp and Edd and some friends of Ian who had witnessed Jon's scene in front of the restaurant, on Halloween, Jon thought they were called Tara and Lisa, but he wasn't that sure. Oh, and then the tattoo artist who lived next to Ian also knew about them. The important thing was that no one like Ty, Tabitha or David found out.

He could have told Ygritte, but he didn't feel like it: if she really had a crush on him he feared how she would react, but the main reason was that, regardless of their age gap, Jon didn't feel like shedding their relationship around, because it was their relationship, not others'. If asked, he wouldn't have lied (except people close to Robb and Robb himself), but otherwise he didn't like to talk about it: it was all still too new for him.

 _See you later,_ he wrote, just as the history teacher entered the classroom, making Jon want to go home more than anything else in the world. Ian replied a few seconds later with a simple: _See you later._

And Jon couldn't wait to get to that time of day.

 

 

 

 

When the school day was over, Jon picked Rickon up from school and sighed with relief when they passed the front door: after a week bedridden, staying six-hour with his face staring at books had destroyed him. He watched Rickon running to his room with an energy that Jon would not have even after twelve hours of sleep, then he went to the kitchen, where Robb was reading some papers he should have had to sign, probably regarding something about Bran's school: -Hi.- he greeted him.

Robb stopped nibbling the pen cap and turned to his younger brother, smiling broadly: -Hi! How was your comeback to school?-

Jon ran a hand over his face: -Tiring.-

Robb reached out to caress his arm lightly: -I can imagine.-

Jon sighed: he was tired, but he had too much desire to see his boyfriend, to cancel everything and go to sleep.

-Now I should go to Grenn's, okay?- he said, while his brother signed the first sheet with his beautiful elegant calligraphy in italics.

-Of course.- he said, smiling again.

Jon leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek: -Bye Robb.-

He started to leave, but Robb grabbed his hand and shook his head: Jon realized at that moment that he had entered mother hen mode, and that there was no need to discuss anything he had to say.

-Ah-ah: wear a scarf. Now.- he said, chuckling when he saw the boy snorting loudly.

-Okay.- Jon said, leaving Robb at his paperwork.

His brother began chewing on the pen again, going back to reading the missing sheets: -Good. See you this evening.-

 

 

Jon arrived at Ian's house even earlier than expected: he was convinced that if he sat on the sofa at home he would have fallen asleep so deeply that he would not have been able to even hear the phone ringtone, and at that point he could say goodbye to his afternoon with Ian. His boyfriend had told him there was no problem and he couldn't wait to see him, and Jon had felt his cheeks go up in flames.Then he knocked on the door and Ian opened the door wearing a heavy sweatshirt and a pair of boxers, and he was holding two DVDs: -Animated movie or some old thriller? -

-I've been watching Disney movies for days.- Jon answered promptly.

With a quick gesture, Ian threw the useless DVD on the bed and kissed his boyfriend lovingly: -Go with the thriller, then.-

They crouched on the couch, and Jon risked falling asleep halfway through the film, until a plot twist appeared and made him jump and huddle against Ian. The older boy chuckled and kissed him on his hair, and stroked his back until the end of the movie.

Once the closing credits had come Ian turned off the small TV, and the young couple remained immersed in a gentle silence. Ian was the first one to break it: -Hey, do you want to stay here on Friday? I know that you usually spend Saturdays with your friends.-

Jon nodded willingly: -Of course, gladly.-

-We could go to the mall down in the city, if you feel like it now: maybe you could tell your brother you'll be there with Sam, or with someone else.- proposed the older boy.

Usually, if Jon and Ian left the 21-year-old's apartment it was to go to the park or somewhere nearby: it would have taken them at least twenty minutes by car to go to the mall, and Jon had never felt like going so far from home, knowing he was doing something Robb wasn't aware of. But after all, he thought at that moment, he and Ian wouldn't have certainly gone to get drunk or do some kind of illegal activity: they would have gone around the mall a bit, like all couples in the world do. Robb himself had meet of his current sweetheart right at the mall. So Jon had nothing to fear: Ian trusted him, and they couldn't spend the rest of their days segregated in a small apartment.

-It's fine for me.- he said therefore, calmly.

-Are you sure?- Ian wanted to make sure: he knew Jon, and he knew that in one way or another he always found an excuse to get pervaded by anxiety.

But the boy nodded a second time, firmly convinced of his decision: -Of course: I like to stay and watch movies with you, but we certainly cannot always remain closed at home.- he explained.

-Even if we like to pamper ourselves so much.- Ian replied, winking.

Jon smiled at him: -You're right, which reminds me that I haven't jumped into your arms yet.-

He watched with pleasure his boyfriend return his smile and spread his arms: -Come here and remedy then.-

-Gladly.-

Jon threw his arms around his neck and sat on his lap, letting himself be pampered for a second: this was one of the best things about being with him, being cuddled as if he was a child and never thinking of being too intrusive. With a girl, Ygritte or anyone else, he didn't know if he would have felt just as comfortable. But the truth was that he didn't know if he would have felt just as comfortable with anyone else: he wanted to focus only on Ian, because Ian was the present and the present was what mattered, but then he remembered the face of Pyp sending flying kisses every time he saw him talking to Ygritte and he couldn't help wondering if at this time he might have ended up having feelings for her, if Ian had never been there. Certainly though, if he had started dating her he certainly could not have sat in her lap.

-There's this girl at school...- he began: he didn't want to have secrets with Ian, if there was something that troubled him, it was better to tell him about it, even if it was difficult for him.

-... yes?- the 21-year-old spurred him on, and Jon took a deep breath: -My friends say she likes me. They said it long before I knew you.-

Ian was silent for a few seconds, but he did not seem upset: he just wanted Jon to decide to speak spontaneously, he wanted him to understand that he was willing to listen to him, but for Jon it was more difficult than expected: it was a bit like when you start biting your nails , you just can't stop doing it anymore. For him it was more or less the opposite: he had never started talking and now he could no longer open his mouth. Maybe he was afraid of appearing a burden, but the most logical explanation was that he simply wasn't used to it: he knew he would act on his own despite the advice of others, and he didn't want Ian, or Robb, or Sam, or anyone else to saw him differently: they already considered him vulnerable enough, and the walls that Jon built around him helped him put on his armor that wasn't really a protection but more an excuse not to appear weak as everyone believed.

-Okay, and what's the problem?- Ian asked, when he realized that Jon was not willing to speak without encouragement.

The youngest shook his head and bit the inside of his cheek: -It's that... don't get angry, okay?-

If he had told him such a thing he would have been angry even before Ian could start talking. But his boyfriend was different from Jon, and perhaps that was why he adored the young man so much: Ian had smiled at him. He had smiled at him, as if to tell him not to worry.

-I'll try to.- He replied, and kissed him on his forehead.

Jon tried to take courage, and began to speak: -Okay then. The truth is that as you said you flirted with me because you didn't think I was ... _inexperienced_ , well, the truth is that maybe I said yes because I liked that somebody liked me. Don't get me wrong, I haven't... I've never felt so good with anyone else before you but... when I see her, when I look at her, I can't help noticing the differences between you and her. Not in the negative way, of course, I like you so much and I don't like her, not in that way at least, but... it's just that I don't know if I could feel attracted to other males, if what we have will end.-

He felt his hands trembling and his throat dry as he spoke: Ian had looked him in the eyes all the time, expressionless and with his ears well listened. When the monologue was over, the 21-year-old had looked away and ran a hand over his face, and there Jon had feared the worst: _now he'll startscreaming, he'll tell me that I don't care about our relationship and that it makes no sense to keep on being together if I'm not sure what I like._

But Jon still had a lot to learn: Ian was twenty-one years old, he wasn't a teenager, and therefore he wasn't thinking as one. Ian was mature, much more than Jon, and all he did was sigh with relief and say, -God, you scared the hell out of me.-

Needless to say, this took Jon by surprise: that was not the way he would react, and he certainly did not expect such an answer.

-H-how?- he stammered, settling on the older boy's legs.

Ian shrugged and admitted: -I thought you were leaving me for her or that your were going to propose a threesome.-

Jon blinked a couple of times: the mere thought of going further with Ian and Ygritte at the same time terrified him and at the same time confused him more than ever, because he wasn't entirely sure that it would have bothered him so much.

-I think a threesome thing can make me even more confused, Ian.- he admitted, trying to remove the millions of images that had been projected in front of him, one more embarrassing than the other.

Ian nodded, understanding: -I know. And anyway, how could I get angry? You didn't cheat on me and you didn't lie to me either, on the contrary. You are just confused about your sexuality, which is a very normal thing.-

Jon didn't really know what to say: that boy never stopped surprising him. He would never have been able to behave the same way, to reassure him so well. But maybe it was just because Ian was older and had more experience.

-How can you be so calm? I would have already gone crazy.- Jon chuckled, feeling the tension abandon him slowly: Ian was not angry, and they were talking quietly. It was all that Jon needed right now.

Ian grabbed his hand and placed a kiss on it, then hugged it to his chest: -Hey: do you swear you're not going to leave me for her and that everything is going well between us?- he whispered softly, and the answerwas born spontaneously on Jon's lips before the teenager even had time to reason: -Of course I swear to you.-

-And then I believe you: sexuality is a delicate and complicated topic, Jon. It is also very slow for some people. But know that you don't have to be gay if you like boys, just as you don't have to be straight if you like girls.- with his free hand, Ian ran a hand through his hair.

Jon had nodded, fully agreeing: -Oh I know: my uncle Ty has been with more girls than a football player in a cliche TV series, and now he is getting married to a man. And for the record, David isn't the bottom in the relationship, I know this because Ty talks about his sex life with Robb as if my brother had a degree in sexology.-

He still remembered the time Ty came into their house while Jon was doing his homework in the kitchen and yelled, "Robb, I think Dave's cock got bigger, last night it hurt me almost like I was a virgin!"

Jon remembered blushing to the tip of his ears and Robb had almost risked suffocating to try not to laugh, failing miserably. From that day on, Jon had always done his homework in his room.

However, Ty had repeatedly had the opportunity to brag to Robb about the "golden-haired girl" or the "emerald-eyed princess with an ice heart" who had managed to have sex with, as well as the "boy with the roundest ass of the terrestrial glob" and "the drag queen with the longest eyelashes I have ever seen".Of course, then he met David and fell in love so madly that all the people in the world seemed to have disappeared in his eyes, but the bottom line was that Ty had been with boys and girls and was neither gay nor heterosexual nor bisexual.

But Jon wasn't like Ty, and he never would have been.

-Then you see that there is nothing to worry about? You're okay with me, right?- Ian had gently stroked his cheek, still holding his hand.

Jon had nodded repeatedly: -Of course I'm okay with you: I couldn't imagine being able to allow someone other than you to touch me down there. You are the only one I feel comfortable with, with being touched or being seen naked.-

And he was sincere: Robb always told him that he had nothing to be ashamed of, but Jon was ashamed even of being shirtless at the seaside. His skin was too light and if he stood under the sun for more than three minutes he risked getting burned so much that if he dived into the water he would have begun to lose smoke. And then he felt too many eyes on him. With Ian, on the other hand, it was different: with him he didn't think about the way he would appear to his eyes, because he knew it wasn't important.

Ian opened his eyes wide and grinned maliciously: -Oh trust me: with that nice little ass of yours others should be ashamed to show themselves naked in front of you.-

Jon blushed and looked away, smiling embarrassed: -Are you serious? -

-Of course I'm serious. You also have beautiful legs: what sport did you do to have them like that?- Ian continued, reaching out to caress his thigh.

Jon shrugged, explaining: -I did athletics for a few years. Before I became an orphan.-

He had always liked athletic training: it was his way of releasing tension, and even if it hurt like hell when he fell or hit an obstacle, it was a hobby he appreciated, because Jon was not so good at teamwork and that sport did not require it. Then after being transferred to the group-home his mind had lost the ability to concentrate and after yet another fall during training he had decided to give up, and after moving to Robb's house and having changed school he had lost interest in any form ofsport: losing his parents had radically changed him, it had taken away too much from him. Jon had a hole inside him, and he still hadn't been able to fill it completely.

-Your parents must have been so proud to have had a beautiful and sensitive son like you.- Ian said gently, but Jon sighed: -I think my father had been, my mom I don't know.-

-Why are you saying this?-

-I don't know, it always seemed to me that she cared more about Sansa, or Bran. Or even Robb, especially after he moved.- the boy admitted: he loved his mom so much, but he had noticed over the years that Catelyn had always focused more on the youngest Starks, rather than on Jon. And when Robb came home for the weekend or the holidays she had eyes only for him. Her father always went to his parent-teacher conferences , but when Jon had a bad grade she scolded him way more than the others: this did not mean she didn't love him, Jon was sure of that, but he often felt under pressure, as if she expected more of him than Jon could ever have been.

It was something that Robb had often done before Jon left Rickon alone in front of school: Jon was convinced that if Bran had done something like that Robb would never have dared to raise his voice, because Bran was "his smart boy", while Jon was the rebellious and problematic teen who did not think before acting: he was happy that they had managed to talk about it and clarify the matter, and now Robb was definitely more understanding. But with his mom Jon he could never shed enough tears to sweeten her: if Arya or Sansa did that it was all right, if Jon di got he would have been grounded strictly anyway.

He didn't know what she expected of him, and he never would have known.

-None of that is true, and this I can assure you.- Ian immediately replied, patting him on the nose with the tip of the index finger: -You, my dear, underestimate yourself too much.-

-You think so?- Jon smiled slightly, biting his lower lip slowly and raising an eyebrow, clumsily.

-Oh yes! By the way, I seem to remember seeing a damn good pair of hips during our first date, and coincidentally that was the only time I saw you with something _almost_ tight on: what are youashamed of? I wish I had that beautiful body of yours.- Ian continued, finishing by pinching him on the side and making him hiss.

-Oh quit it, you surely have better abs than mine.- Jon replied: they had not seen each other without their shirt yet, or completely naked, only without pants. It was another of the things that Ian thought they should do calmly, and Jon could only agree: with small steps, they would have done everything. If he had asked him now that they had been together for a while and that they had got to know unexplored territories, Jon would have had no problem with taking off his shirt and showing him his body.Besides, Ian seemed to be sure that whatever Jon's body would have looked like, he would have liked it anyway.

-Oh I wouldn't count so much on it: on the count of three we both take off our shirt and see who wins?- he said in fact.

Jon grinned: he liked it when the conversation turned into a challenge, because it always led to some intimate, sexy and pleasant moment he would not have wanted to give up, especially because it would have been followed by a long cuddling session.

-I'm in.-

Ian crossed his arms and put his hands on the edge of his sweatshirt and Jon did the same; the older one counted to three quickly, and when their sweatshirts flew across the floor the two boys stood for a moment looking at each other: Ian did not have a perfect and sculpted body like Robb's, which represented perfection in all its aspects (his brother was really perfect, even if he wanted to be modest), but he was slender, his chest was wide and beautiful.

-Well, I would say you've definitely beaten me.- Jon noted, but Ian shook his head several times: - _Definitely not.-_

He was on him in an instant, and began to kiss his chest, making him chuckle: Jon had allowed Ian to leave marks on his skin as long as they were in covered areas, and Ian had left him a small hickey on the back of his thigh. Now, he seemed intent on leaving him more that one along his torso and belly.

Jon let him do it, enjoying the long-awaited intimate moment, until a sudden headache hit him completely: he was tired, he needed to rest.If he didn't, he might have ended up falling asleep while Ian continued to kiss him on his body. Fortunately, however, he had found himself a careful and caring boyfriend: -Hey, do you want me to stop?- he asked gently, after he felt Jon's body stiffen.

The boy nodded shyly, reaching out to caress the older boy's hair: -My head has ... started to spin for a moment.-

Ian sighed, and rested a hand on his forehead: -Let me feel. You shouldn't have a fever, but it's normal for you to feel a little weaker: it's the first time in more than a week that you wake up early and attend a full day at school, and you haven't had a chance to rest. Do you want to take a nap with me? -

He picked up both sweatshirts from the floor and handed Jon his; the boy wasted no time putting it on, then leaning forward and kissing Ian on the lips: -I could marry you, Ian.- he confessed.

Ian kissed him on his forehead immediately after, and gestured to the bed behind the sofa with a nod of his head: -Come on, babe: you are so tired, aren't you? With all this stress all over you.-

-A little bit.- Jon admitted, going to lie down on the soft mattress. Ian stretched out beside him and tied his arms around his body, placing a kiss behind his head: -Hey, don't worry about your sexuality, okay?Take it easy: you don't have to have an answer, if you already know that the people you love will support you.-

Jon sighed, resting his hands on Ian's: -It's just that... Ty, Robb and Theon, have always had their mind clear. If I had them too I could talk to Robb about them, I wouldn't tell him right away that I'm with a twenty-one year old but at least he will be a little less shocked if he already expects me to introduce him to a boy.-

-But Robb is gay: why should he be so surprised?-

Jon felt terror invade his body as he replied: -He's always the top in his relationships, or at least, so I think. With the dud who asked him to dress as a cowboy he was definitely the top, but the fact is that he needs to prepare himself for the thought that someone can _desecrate_ his beloved little brother.-

Robb would have gone crazy even if Jon had told him that his boyfriend was sixteen and still a virgin, because that was simply his nature: he worried when Jon left the house without a scarf, who knows how much he would have gone mad once he understood that there was was someone who saw parts of Jon's body that no one else was allowed to see.

-Well, he's going to get pretty shocked, but we're going to get him to accept our relationship, okay?- Ian reassured him, making him smile and admit: -You're too perfect for me, Ian.-

The 21-year-old squeezed the sixteen-year-old boy a little tighter: -You are too perfect for anyone Jon, and you just can't realize it.-

Jon blushed for the umpteenth time: he felt too lucky to have a boyfriend like him. So much that he felt the need to put his problems aside and focus on his boyfriend's feelings: -What about you though, how's it going? I didn't ask you, sorry: we always talk about me.-

Ian just nibbled at his ear, then kissed him on his neck: -Hey, in a couple when one has a problem it is good to talk to the other, exactly as you did. And everything is going well, however: maybe I found a job in a new restaurant.-

Jon frowned at that information: he had no idea that Ian intended to change his job, and most importantly, he didn't know why.

-You want to change your job?- he asked, turning his head slightly.

Ian nodded: -Yeah, I'm tired of risking to run over a few dozen drunks, every time the shift ends. And I can barely pay the rent and keep something aside: this other restaurant has four stars, if all goes well by the end of the year I might be able to pay the first year of university.-

Oh right. Ian had told him, some time ago, that he was interested in attending university, but since he came from a humble family he had decided to move and work in order to be able to pay for his studies alone. And have a little independence.

Jon felt an asshole when he realized he had forgotten that detail: the fact was that he saw Ian as the guy who worked in a restaurant near the most degenerate area of the city, and it was weird to imagine him studying. Maybe because Ian was very mature and imagining him with books made him more similar to Jon than he thought, which was somewhat strange, given their five years of age gap.

-I never asked you: what is it that you would like to study?- Jon asked him: actually he should have already known, but the university topic was not something Ian often talked about, and exactly how he didn't force Jon talking when he didn't feel like it, Jon wanted to do the same.

-History of art, I think. Or maybe anthropology: you are not the only one with doubts.- his boyfriend replied, giving him a few pats on the head.

Jon smiled slightly: -I really can't imagine you at school, you know? -

He heard Ian chuckle, but he finally decided it was time to stop and let Jon rest: -You're going to sleep now, you're tired.- he said lovingly.

Jon placed his head on the pillow: -You'll nap with me, right? I don't want to sleep knowing that you will stay awake doing nothing.-

-Sure: last night I came home very late from work and that bitch next door did nothing but scream on the phone all morning. I need to sleep.- Ian confessed, and Jon knew perfectly well what he was referring to: when he had spent the night with him, it often happened that the neighbor began to quarrel on the phone with someone, and Ian detested that woman with all his heart.

He chuckled, and turned to the boy to rest his head on his chest and close his eyes, finally free to rest a little for that day: -Perfect then.-

 

 

 

-Do you remember what this is called instead?- Robb was sitting at the kitchen table with Rickon in his arms: in front of them there was a chessboard, and Bran was carefully thinking about his next move.

Robb had taught Bran how to play chess when he was just six: Robb had learned self-taught when he was eight, and after realizing he was pretty good he had even taken courses. Until then no one he'd played with had been able to beat him, but the little family genius was getting good.

Neither Jon nor Rickon seemed really interested in the game, but Rickon wanted to learn more so he could spend more time with his older brothers, but he still didn't seem to have clear ideas.

-Bishop?- He guessed, and Robb smiled at him: -Exactly, sweetie.-

-I still don't understand it.- the boy mumbled, causing Robb to ran a hand through his hair and kiss his temple: -It's not an easy game, love.-

Rickon frowned: -If it's not easy why are you playing it then?-

-Because it's funny, Rickon.- Bran intruded, his eyes fixed on the chessboard, while his brother patiently waited for him to move a piece.

-But if it's difficult how can it be fun?- Rickon continued, snorting.

Robb stroked his tummy and moved his own knees up and down: -Well, it increases concentration and can help some people reduce stress... how dare you to steal my queen?!-

He opened his eyes wide when Bran made his move, innocently.

-You're getting rusty.- The boy said, shrugging.

Robb looked at him narrowing his eyes, and pointed a finger at him: -Robb Stark does not rust, it's you who are getting too good. Which is not a good thing, in case you were wondering.- he said: he could not afford to lose his first game of chess because of a ten year old boy. He could be proud too, sometimes.

-Robb, I'm hungry.- Rickon complained, throwing his arms around his neck.

Robb patted his bum: -You've already had a snack, honey: wait for dinner time.-

-But it's already dinner time.- Protested the boy.

Robb froze, fearing for a second to look at the clock on the wall, but forced himself to do it: it was half past six and from the open kitchen door he could see the window and the dark sky outside.

-What? Guys, Jon hasn't come back yet, has he?- he asked the children, hurrying to grab his phone: Jon knew that he had a specific curfew, and he knew that Robb would have been very angry if he had not followed it, because he had worked hard to get into his head how dangerous it was to wander around at that hour, when drunkards and bad people started to go around. And no, Robb wasn't exaggerating in that case: not even Sam's parents, nor those of the others, allowed their kids to stay out after sunset, except holidays or anything else that would have made the streets full of their peers.

-No.- Bran replied.

-Why didn't he come back? He knows I don't want him to stay out when it's dark!- he exclaimed, and to say he was worried was to say little: Jon never disobeyed him when it came to curfew; if anything happened, Jon would usually call him to tell him that he would stay at a friend's for dinner and Robb would pick him up later, or personally ask him to pick him up because the movie he and Sam had to watch was too long or because the science project was taking longer than expected. Jon _warned_  when there was a problem, and Robb couldn't help thinking of millions of catastrophes as he typed his brother's number on the screen and put the phone to his ear: what if someone had robbed and beat him? What if some drunkard tried to get his hands on him?

_Robb, for God's sake, it's half past six, not even Mom did that!_

-Jon? Love, has something happened? Are you okay?- he said, as soon as his little brother answered the phone.

-Of course I'm okay.- Jon replied calmly, and Robb stifled a scream by biting down his fist: Jon hadn't even noticed how late it was, he hadn't been careful.And Jon knew how much such a thing made Robb angry.

-Then why aren't you at home? Have you seen what time it is?- the oldest exclaimed, hoping that Jon had a more than excellent reason not to end up grounded for the next six months.

-Fuck, Grenn and I had to run to the supermarket. I didn't notice, sorry. It has been a long day. I'll be right there.- Jon explained to him, and he seemed really sincere. It wasn't a justifiable excuse, and Robb would have scolded him for good anyway, but he had to admit that it must have been a long day for Jon: he had returned home and seemed as tired as he had been after spending the whole night vomiting , and Robb even wanted to advise him to stay home and get some sleep, but he seemed so eager to spend an afternoon with his friend.

He sighed: -No, no honey, I don't want you to go around at this hour: wait for me there and I'll take you both home.- he decided.

-Grenn can drive me, he has a car.-

-Jon, whether you like it or not, I have to lecture you: you know you have a curfew for a reason.- he clarified: he was still his legal guardian, and he had to make him understand when he was wrong. Even if it was only half past six, Jon was a small and shy boy: if someone was looking for someone to rob, they would have thrown himself on his little brother in an instant. And Robb had seen him show himself to him with a battered face already too many times.

-I understand. Then I'll wait here.- said the boy, sighing.

Robb really hoped he was serious and he really felt guilty: -I see we understand each other.-

They ended the call and Robb sighed;he started to get up and run to the car, but Theon called him and he was forced to take his phone back in his hand: -Hey Theon.- he answered, moving a couple of locks behind Rickon's ear.

His boyfriend's voice was bright and happy: -Hey, do the boys like fish? Because I found some fantastic salmon, you can't understand what...-

-Wait, darling: are you at the supermarket?- Robb really needed a stroke of luck at the time: he wanted Jon to come home as soon as possible, but he had to scold him at all costs, and he didn't want them to end up fighting in the car . At home they could have screamed anything they wanted, but they absolutely didn't have to argue in the car: Robb was too afraid that something could happen, and he didn't even want to imagine the consequences.

-I'm going out now, I just paid.- Theon informed him, and Robb sighed in relief: -Thank God: Jon should be around, he hasn't followed his curfew.Can you pick him up? I want him home as soon as possible, he's a bit in trouble.- in the meantime, now more relaxed knowing that Jon would have come home earlier, Robb had resumed playing chess with Bran while continuing to talk to his boyfriend on the phone.

-Of course, no problem: see you later then.- Theon replied immediately.

Robb smiled sweetly, thinking that for the stubborn personality he had, he could prove to be infinitely sweet, it was enough to see him that morning with Jon: they were playing with each other, exactly as Jon did with Bran and Rickon, and Robb knew that Theon wasn't only doing that for pity: he and Jon were getting attached, and Robb couldn't be happier.

-Thank you darling, I don't know what I would do without you. And yes, the kids like fish, don't worry.- he thanked him, moving another piece on the board and winking at Bran, as if to say "you see I'm not getting rusty?", and he gave Rickon a small pinch on the nose.

He heard Theon chuckle: -Well, see you later.-

-See you later.-

He ended the call: he wouldn't have gotten mad at Jon, and he wouldn't have been too hard on him. He would have given him a lecture for not respecting the curfew, but he would not have screamed at all: it was important that Jon understood where he was wrong, but Robb already knew that some hysterical exclamation such as "you naughty teen, you will really make me grow white hairbefore I turn thirty" would have come out anyway.

He shook his head, trying not to think about it: Jon would surely have laughed if Robb had said such a thing, but in any case the important thing was that he and Theon arrived home as soon as possible.

He turned his full attention back to the chessboard, but frowned almost immediately when he saw the move Bran had just made, and his eyes snapped immediately to look at the boy, who was biting his lips as hard as he could to not laugh: -What?! Checkmate?!-

 

 

 

Theon came out of the supermarket with a burlap shopping bag under his arm and his cell phone to call Jon in the other hand, slightly irritated: he had stopped detesting that boy, but when he behaved like this he pushed all his buttons down. Robb was working so hard for him and their siblings, the last thing Jon had to do was disobey him for something so simple like the curfew: Robb didn't act like that for nothing, he let Jon drink as much as he wanted as long as he didn't come home and vomit on thecarpet, so there was a necessarily valid reason if he wanted him to come home before it got dark.

Once Theon found Jon, he would have pointed out the thing and that was a fact.

He was about to press the "call" button to be told where he was when he saw him: across the street, Jon had just come out the door of an apartment building. He had tousled hair, a heavy coat and boots on him. He seemed troubled.

But what was he doing there alone? Wasn't he supposed to be with Grenn? And what had he gone to do in an apartment building near the supermarket if Grenn lived a foot away from the school?

Theon began to walk towards him, raising a hand to get noticed, but Jon looked away and tapped the ground repeatedly with his foot, as if he was undecided about what to do. Theon had just arrived at the beginning of the crosswalk, when the front door of the apartment building opened: a tall guy, with black hair, a beard on his face and too old compared to Jon, gently placed a hand on the younger boy's, causing the teen to turn around.

The unknown man held Jon's scarf in his other hand, and handed it to him with a smile: the youngest widened his eyes and grabbed the garment, thanking the other guy with an embarrassed smile.

Theon's head had instantly swirled uncontrollably: Jon had lied to him. He had lied to him and Robb, saying he would have gone to Grenn's to do his homework, but that wasn't Grenn, that dude was too old. And Jon had quietly ignored his curfew.

What if Jon had ended up in bad company? What if he was in trouble? What if that man had noticed Jon's pretty face and had... _come on, Theon, maybe he's just his math tutor._

The illustrator tried to calm down by doing what he could do best after drawing: observing. Indeed, those two were in tune, and Theon doubted that Jon would feel so comfortable with a drug dealer. In fact, Jon was too insecure to even try to suck down smoke, let alone buy weed or anything else all alone. So yes, that must have been the pretty guy who gave him math tutoring, the one that Ty had caught in Robb's house and he had never stopped fantasizing about: according to the description of Robb's best friend, the tutor had a perfect beard anddelicate features that seemed to have been worked by hand with a chisel by a professional sculptor.Theon was not so poetic, but he recognized that the young man's beard was really perfect, and that he seriously had a quite beautiful face.

Jon seemed so small next to him, with his backpack on his shoulder and that shy and gentle smile on his face, while he was rolling the scarf around his neck and his cheeks were tinged with red. The other man, on the other hand, was barefoot, wearing a sweatshirt and a pair of boxers, and was trembling from the cold, but he was looking at Jon with so much sweetness that even someone like Theon would have ended up melting.

The illustrator barely had time to realize that something was wrong about all that sweetness when the older guy went back into the apartment building, but not before kissing Jon on the lips.

Theon was shocked to say the least: he had just seen Jon, little Jon, kissing a boy, kissing a man.

He was numb: Jon wasn't dating Grenn, Jon was dating a man, Jon was dating a man and he was keeping it hidden from everyone.

He only managed to move when Jon turned around: he was biting his lower lip, lost in who knows what fantasy, then his eyes met Theon's. And he turned pale.

-What the fuck...- Theon started, finding the necessary strength to cross the road without caring about the cars that darted in front of him and risked running over him.

-Fuck!- Jon shouted, covering his mouth with both hands.

-Who the fuck is he?! And how old is he, for god's sake?!- Theon asked him: he didn't mind a damn thing that Jon was shy and struggling to talk about his feelings, he would have told him all about that matter now and without even daring to lie to him.

How would Robb have taken it? Jon was his baby, and he was lying to him to meet a man who must have been the same age as his legal guardian! Robb was sure Jon was with his friends studying and instead...

-It's none of your business...- Jon began, but Theon had no intention of leaving without answers.

- _I said_ : how old is he?- he spelled out every word loud and clear, surprising even himself by the way they came out: they were not domineering or mean, they were strict. He was talking to him exactly the same way Robb spoke to him when they argued and Jon was dead wrong.

Even the teenager seemed to notice the similarity between Theon and Robb at that moment and, mixed with the fear of having just been caught in the act, his eyes began to tear up: -T-twenty-one.- he stammered.

Theon felt his heart sinking: -Holy _shit_ , Jon!Are you serious?- he exclaimed.

Jon was sixteen, that dude was twenty one. They were together, they were a couple, Jon had a hickey on his thigh and Theon was about to pass out.

-He's a good guy.- Jon whispered, looking down.

Theon almost laughed at him and shook his head: -Oh, where have I heard this before? Come on, let's go home.-

He pointed to the parking lot of the supermarket where his car was, but Jon stood where he was: -Robb is already going to pick me up.- he explained.

-Robb sent _me_ to get you, and I'd say you've been lucky: he would have had a heart attack if he had caught you. What the fuck has gotten into your mind?- Theon spread his arms, risking to drop the shopping bag: Jon was a beautiful boy, and this was a fact. It was perfectly normal for him to have a boyfriend who would bite his thighs when they were alone, but Jon... Jon was... he couldn't explain it. But he finally knew how Robb felt.

-Please don't tell Robb.- The boy pleaded him, joining his hands in an act of prayer, while a handful of dark curls fell on his forehead.

Theon's eyes widened at the absurdity of the pleading: -Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tell my boyfriend that I caught his beloved brother making out with an adult man when he said he would have been home studying with his friends!-

-Just don't do it: I want to tell him, but not now.- Jon wiped a tear from his face, and took a deep breath three times: he was scared, too scared, and Theon didn't like to see him like that.

-And since when you like boys, Jon?- he asked him, more gently: at first he thought that he and Ygritte were together, then Grenn had started to make him sit on his lap every time he entered the house and frankly Theon had stopped understanding what the he was going on inside that curly haired head.

Jon shook his head: -Oh, I don't want to talk about it: I haven't understood anything yet, but I really care about Ian and he cares so much about me.-

-Or he cares so much about your beautiful young and pure body.- Theon let slip: it was impossible not to think about it. Jon was handsome, he had a beautiful body, and that was an adult. Adults liked fresh meat, it was known.

-No, it's not like that...- Jon tried to explain to him, but in doing so he only made things worse.

-You're not pure?!- Theon exclaimed: Jon and Robb had just talked about sex. He believed that the bite on the thigh was due to some preliminary: it didn't matter that he was old enough to have sex, Jon was too helpless to get fucked by a 21-year-old!

-Not entirely...- the boy confessed.

Theon's eyes widened, exasperated: -What does "not entirely" mean?! And here I thought you were home making out with Grenn!- he exclaimed.

At that point it was Jon who was confused between the two: -Grenn? - he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Theon rolled his eyes, now very convinced that it was in the Stark's DNA not to notice when someone had an obvious crush: -Yes, Grenn! You are always cuddling, you are... disgustingly adorable.-

-Grenn is my friend!- the boy protested, embarrassed.

Theon raised his palms, calming down: -This is not the point: is that dude, Ian, doing his best to get in your pants?-

-What? No! He keeps asking me if I'm sure if I want to do what we're going to do! -

-Really?!-

-Yeah!-

-Well, _wow_.-

Theon was surprised at the statement that had just come out of his mouth. But he shouldn't have: he too had had sex with boys, men, that were older. He had done it with his teacher, with his boss when he worked part-time in a hairdressing salon and with a friend of his brother. And with many others.

Jon was smarter and more attentive than Theon: he didn't make friends immediately. It had took him more than a month to get along with Theon, and Robb had told him that he had revealed to him about Sam and the others only three weeks after meeting them, when he realized he was comfortable with them.

He was a mature, smart, reliable boy: he looked after his younger brothers almost with the same care as Robb. And then, Theon was the first one to want to abolish prejudices: just because a twenty-one year old and a sixteen year old were together that didn’t mean that the older one was doing all that just for sex. Not when it came to Jon: maybe someone would have thought about it at first, but Jon was such a special guy that sex would have been overshadowed, once they would have gotten to know him.

And Jon was not a fool: if he trusted him, then that guy was a person who wouldn’t have harmed him.And if he really liked him, if he was okay with him, Theon should have encouraged him, not yelled at him.

-He's a good person: just because he's older it doesn't mean he wants to take advantage of me.- muttered the teenager, looking down at his shoes.

Theon sighed: -No, it's true.-

Jon looked up again, this time his eyes were glowing with happiness: -What? -

-You caught me off guard: as I said, I thought Grenn was your boyfriend. But you‘re not stupid, I know that despite your young age you would not be fooled by the first beautiful boy who makes you notice how cute you are.- he explained: Jon was young, yet he had already gone through too much. He needed someone to be on his side, sometimes.

-So you’re okay with it? Even if he’s older?- the boy asked hopefully.

Theon sighed, but nodded: -You are legally able to have sex, and if you tell me he is a good guy, then I trust you.-

-So you won't tell Robb? -

Well, that was another big problem: Robb would have liked to know such a thing. And sooner or later he would have found out: you never went far when trying to play dirty, and Theon didn’t want a scene similar to the one where Jon had caught him and Robb in front of his house after a night of alcohol and sex to happen again.

But Theon knew Robb, and he was sure he would have stopped Jon from seeing his boyfriend once he learned of their age gap: Jon would have suffer. Jon was sensitive and fond of people, and he also deserved to have someone to be comfortable with after all.

_He needs someone to be on his side too._

Theon ran a hand through his hair, making a final decision: -Listen, I'll pretend I haven't seen anything, okay? But you can't keep asking me to lie to my boyfriend, so whatever bullshit you will tell him to go and see Ian, tell that to me too: I don't want to have anything to do with it.-

He believed he had come to a good compromise: mum’s the word, but just this once, then Jon would have continued to tell him that he would have gone "to Grenn’s to do his homework".

The boy smiled and seemed to be reborn: the relief made him shed a few more quick tears, but he wiped them all away with a gesture. Theon would have liked to kiss him on his forehead and tell him that everything would have been all right: he understood that the boy felt such pressure that he could seriously feel sick. He was in constant fear of getting it all wrong: he never wanted to be a burden for Robb, so he never spoke to him about his problems;he was afraid to disappoint his teachers who expected so much from him, that’s why he studied like crazy every evening; he feared that his little brothers could follow his example and become withdrawn, which is why he always asked them how they were doing.

He was a boy who only needed affection, and despite the affection of Robb, Bran, Rickon, his distant sisters, Sam, Grenn, Pyp, Edd, Ty, David, Tabithaand Charlie and why not, even his boyfriend’s, were more than Theon could have ever wanted from life, he himself also wanted to take care of Jon. Because he cared about him. He really did.

-Thank you, Theon.- said the boy, smiling for the first time.

Theon smiled slightly in response: he no longer wanted to continue that conversation, he just wanted to go to Robb and cook some salmon.

-Come on, straight home: Robb is in the mood for groundings, it seems- he announced, placing a hand on his shoulder and walking towards the supermarket parking lot.

-Is he really angry?- Jon asked shyly, biting the inside of his cheek.

Theon shrugged, and stroked his hair: -Worried, I would say. Don't disobey him like that, even if you have to see your boyfriend: you know how much he sacrificed for you, don't make him worry so much.-

-I didn't do it on purpose.- the boy explained.

Theon's skin crawled at the thought of what Jon had done for not doing it on purpose, but he didn't want to think about it: Jon would have ended up having sex anyway, someday. And this did not mean that he would no longer be the usual Jon who knew how to cook, loved writing stories for children, hated history classes, couldn’t sleep at night and forgot to go home on time.

Theon ruffled his hair affectionately, suddenly curious to find out more about Robb's brother's new boyfriend: he only hoped that he was as lively and intelligent as Jon was, but not too much, because neither he nor Robb would be able to bear another Jon. But Jon had every right to be happy, and if that involved having a 21-year-old whom he trusted as a boyfriend, then it was fine: Jon had accepted Theon and Theon would have accepted the rest. Maybe Robb wouldn't have done it at first, but Theon would have made sure he changed his mind.

-You’ll get your “welcome back scolding” anyway, little guy.- he joked, while Jon rested his head on his shoulder and snorted: -Ugh.-

Theon chuckled: after all, Jon would have already been scolded that evening, and one lecture was enough. When they sat in the car and fastened their seatbelts, it was pleasant for Theon to realize that being alone in the car with Jon without Robb was no longer so weird and embarrassing: things had changed, so much that Theon was starting to become protective over him.

But Jon wasn't doing anything wrong: he wasn't stupid, and he would have asked him for help if he really needed it.

It would have been all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It should have been longer honestly, there was a cute part with worried mother hen Robb scolding an annoyed baby Jon but I accidentally deleted it and I can’t have it back. So I guess you’ll see this small scenario in the next chapter!  
> Hope you liked it!


	43. 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all

Jon and Theon remained silent during the whole short journey from the supermarket to home. Jon was grateful to Theon because he still needed time to work out everything that had happened in a very short span of time: he had caught him with Ian.

It was all he had always feared, and he hated himself for letting such a thing happen: he had become so good at it. Robb didn't seem to notice all his lies, perhaps because he was too grateful that Jon spent time with his friends and that he concentrated a lot on studying, because that meant that as a parent he was doing well, so he didn't ask questions and he trusted him.

But with Theon it had been different from the start: even when they were still in bad terms, Jon realized how much Theon paid more attention to detail than Robb did. For example, Robb had never noticed all the times that Jon said he would have gone to Pyp's and then, once he was back home, explained what he had done that day "at Sam's house". But Theon, on the other hand, noticed it all, and he often pointed it out to him: "nice shirt, but I prefer the one you had on when you left the house", "by chance, do Sam and Pyp live together? You started the conversation by talking about what you were doing in Sam’s room and then you mentioned what Pyp's mom has prepared for you for dinner”, “you’ve been spending a lot of time with Grenn lately or am I wrong?”

It was obvious that he had begun to suspect something, and Jon had been even more careful: he had taken advantage of the art project to tell Robb and Theon that he would have been with a friend to do his homework, and now he always explained in detail where he would goand what he would do. And it almost seemed to him that Theon was settled too.

And then he had ruined everything all by himself: he hadn't put an alarm clock, and had fallen asleep embracing Ian without thinking about what would have happened if he had overslept. And then he had been awakened by Robb's call: it was dark outside, he was not at home and Robb was angry. Jon had had to think about everything too quickly: he and Grenn had to run to the supermarket because that evening his friend’s family would have had last-minute guests over for dinner, and when Robb had arrived Jon would have justified Grenn's absence by explaining to him that the boy had to run away.

But it was all gone, because he had forgotten his scarf and Ian, as the good boyfriend as he was, had left the house in his underwear in November to bring it back, and Theon had caught them while they said bye to each other with a kiss.

Now there was someone else who knew about their relationship, the first one after Robb Jon would have liked to avoid telling so: now he was in trouble. He was convinced that Theon would have told Robb everything: now they got along well, but Theon would have certainly wanted to inform his boyfriend of what his "beloved little brother" was doing in secret. And then Jon would have been in deep shit.

But then Theon had told him he wasn't doing anything wrong. That not necessarily an older guy would have wanted to use him only for sex. That Jon was old enough and responsible not to be fooled by a pretty face. That for that time he would have pretended nothing had happened and Robb wouldn't know.

Jon now truly admired Theon: he had no reason to lie to Robb, yet he had. For him. If Robb had found out, if he had known that Theon had covered Jon for something so serious to him, Jon could only imagine how much they would have fought. They might even have split up, and Jon was flabbergasted that Theon had seriously endangered his relationship with Robb to help him.

And as Jon used to do, he couldn't help feeling guilty: however little he understood about relationships, it didn't take who knows what expert in the field to realize that Theon was in love with Robb.

It could not be otherwise, certainly Theon would never get up at six in the morning to have breakfast just to please two children and a teenager. And he certainly would never have ironed their clothes just because he liked doing so: Theon was in love, and he never stopped looking at Robb as if his whole world was focused only on him.

Maybe Theon still hadn't realized how deep his feelings for the red-haired single dad were, but Jon did. A lot. And precisely for this reason he could not understand how he could choose to remain silent and help him. But he had been, and Jon would not have renounced that advantage.

-Hey, it's all right .-

Theon had turned to him the moment he parked the car in the driveway of the house, in front of the garage where Robb's car was stored. Jon continued to look out the window, staring at the grass in the tiny green space in front of the house, just behind the small gate. He thought it was time to cut the lawn, if you could call it that, because the grass was starting to grow too high, but Robb certainly would not have intervened very soon, because it was too cold to start mowing the grass. Jon thought back to the time that Robb had decided to improvise himself as a gardener and plant some pansies, and how little they had survived, since Jon, Bran and Rickon had ended up ruining them after playing together in the garden, and Robb had nothing left to do than shaking his head and cleaning up the mess.

He thought that the mess had been nothing compared to what wold have happened once Ian's matter came up: Jon just wanted to keep his relationship to himself.

He thought about how much he liked Ian, but how hard it would have been to tell Robb, Ty, David, Ygritte. Oh fuck, Ygritte. Why did such a beautiful relationship have to be so complicated? Jon just wanted to be happy. And calm.

-I'm not so sure.- He replied, sighing.

He felt Theon's hand caressing his shoulder: -See if you can convince yourself then: I won't say anything to Robb, and it's not as bad as you think.-

Jon took a deep breath: -I need time to work it out.- he admitted, and Theon nodded a couple of times, understanding: -Take the time you need. But now I would say it's time to come in: I wouldn't prolong your welcome back scolding, if I were you.-

Jon felt a sharp pang in the head: he hated when Robb scolded him. He certainly could not say he was right: he should have set an alarm clock, it was not such a difficult thing to do, plus the fact of having lied to him about where he was certainly did not improve the situation.

-Is he really that angry?- he asked the illustrator, biting his lower lip.

Theon sighed, almost undecided, and shrugged: -I already told you, he's worried: don't answer him too badly, huh? You know you were wrong, and you also know that every time you answer badly when you are wrong you two end up fighting, Robb gets really angry and you get a nice grounding.- he warned him.

Well, he wasn't wrong, Jon thought: he was a shy boy, yes, but shy was not necessarily the opposite of proud. And Jon was a proud person: when he and Robb had a fight it was always a challenge to whoever could have the last word, and Robb would win almost every time, but not before Jon had screamed like an obsess, earning at least three days of isolation in home without his phone or laptop.

Now, however, with all the stress that was on him (napping should have made him feel better, but the traumatic awakening had ruined everything), he was afraid of breaking and having one of his crises: when Jon talked about the things that troubled him he didthat always in tears, because the pressure was too high and he had to let himself go for a moment.Obviously he felt better after that, because Robb was the best brother in the world and he knew how to reassure him, but Jon could never find the necessary strength to talk about his problems spontaneously: he felt a lump in his throat or a gun in his temple every time he tried to open his mouth, and he didn't like that feeling.

However, that time, if he broke down, he could have talked about Ian, and this was the last thing he wanted.

-Okay...- he whispered.

Theon patted him on the shoulder, suddenly grinning: -Say out loud that I'm right.-

Jon felt a chuckle leave his lips, as he shook his head and replied: -Now you’re exaggerating.-

At that point Theon unbuckled his belt and opened the door of the car: -Come on, home.- he ordered, and Jon did not feel in a position to disobey him. He opened the front door, surprised at how much his hands were shaking, and when the smell of his family welcomed him Jon felt bad at the thought of the imminent scolding from his older brother, who was also his legal guardian, or his dad.

-Robb, we’re ba...- Theon began, but Robb had already appeared in the living room holding a wet cloth tight in his hands (Robb cleaned when he was nervous) and the angriest eyes that Jon had ever had the misfortune to meet: -Young man, sit down on the couch right now and don't say a word until I'm done talking!- he ordered, pointing a finger at the piece of furniture that usually served as a place to gather to watch a movie and that would now turn into a court in which Jon would witness his final punishment.

He felt Theon patting him affectionately on his back as he moved to do what his older brother had told him to do.

Robb stood before him, and threw the wet cloth on the coffee table, so he could get his hands on his hips: the scolding of the century was about to begin.

-Do you realize how worried you got me?! I thought something had happened to you! You usually warn me when you‘re late, you usually ask me to come and get you!- he yelled, and at that moment Bran and Rickon peeked out from the kitchen, curious to understand the origin of those screams.

-And that's exactly what made me angry: you know how you have to behave when it's late, yet this time you've decided not to care!- continued Robb, louder and louder.

-You must never do this again! It's dangerous, Jon!-

Dangerous.

Was it dangerous to have a social life after six in the afternoon? No, that was just Robb's obsession: nothing would have happened at half past six in the afternoon.

Jon was starting to feel weird: he was afraid of breaking down, of telling the whole truth, of talking about Ian, and at that point it would have been a disaster. He didn't have to cry, even if the temptation was strong: he didn't like Robb scolding him, he was sorry he disobeyed but at the same time his brother's exaggeration irritated him.

And Jon knew only one alternative to sadness: anger.

-It’s not like this is Gotham, Robb ...- he muttered, rolling his eyes.

Robb opened wide his large blue irises he had, his eyebrows arched frighteningly and his mouth became a straight line for a moment, before he reopened it to scream at the top of his lungs: -Don't you dare talk to me with that tone!-

Bran and Rickon winced, and even Jon felt a shiver down his spine: Robb never screamed so loudly.Even when he had let Rickon come home alone he hadn't dared to reach such a high pitch.

At that point Theon intervened, who took care not to let the children attend that scene: -Hey Bran, Rickon, come and help me with dinner.- he said to them, approaching to put a hand on Bran's head and lead them in the kitchen, closing the sliding door behind him immediately afterwards.

Jon found the courage to continue playing his part and look Robb in the eye: -I am not talking to you in any tone, I simply don't think I have...- he started, but Robb interrupted him immediately.

-You don't think what?! You broke the rules! If you don't want to respect them for your own good, do it for mine. I'm worried about not having you at home when out it’s...-

Jon shook his head, and for a microsecond he felt that the words he was about to say would cause serious harm within the family. He should have trusted that feeling and shut up, but Jon wasn't exactly the type of person who trusted himself, and he was much better at telling lies than talking about his feelings: -It was half past six, Robb! I understand that you worry, that you are protective, that you love me, but that's too much! You’re suffocating me! -

Robb's mouth closed, his eyes widened for a second and then they seemed to fill with tears. He straightened his back, purses his lips and crossed his arms over his chest.

-You have...- he began.

Jon understood that what he had just said was not only a huge lie, the biggest he had ever said in his entire life, and that he had just seriously hurt his brother’s (his dad’s) feelings, but he could not stop: if he cried he would have revealed everything, and Robb would have suffered even more. And Jon believed that Robb had been worried enough tonight.

-I need a little more space, Robb. Stop always breathing down my neck, I can't take it any longer.- he continued, clenching his fists against the fabric of his sweatshirt: he did that when he lied, but he didn't believe that Robb had ever noticed the gesture.

The young man took a deep breath, trying to calm down, and when he spoke his words had taken on the usual strict but calm tone that characterized him: -We can talk about this thing. But you can't expect me not to get angry if you don't respect the rules: you know the rules are there because I don't want anything to happen to you. I trust you, really, and if you consider me too intrusive okay, I will try to leave you more space, but you are still my little brother, my kid, and I need to know that you‘re safe.-

Obviously Jon did not consider Robb too intrusive: after losing his parents, changing schools, discovering he had problems with his sexuality, the affection of the person closest to a parent he had was all he needed and would have never had enough of it.

But the conversation had come to an end, because Robb was too busy with what Jon had just told him to focus on his disobedience and a possible punishment. So Jon took the opportunity to disappear: also seeing Robb in those conditions made him want to cry.

-All right. I think I will go to my room now.- he whispered, getting up from the sofa.

Robb avoided looking at him in the eye and put a hand over his mouth, nodding: -I'll call you when dinner is ready, okay?-

-Fine. I'm going ... to do my homework.- Jon looked one last time at the hurt face of his older brother.

Then he went to his room.

 

 

 

-You really didn't understand anything I said, huh? - Theon exclaimed, entering Jon's room without knocking and with a huge desire to slap himself hard on his forehead: he, Bran and Rickon had heard the discussion loud and clear also from the kitchen, and the children were now a little upset. Theon had let Robb take care of them because he was the expert, and he also assumed that Jon needed to talk to someone other than Robb or a child.

However, Theon was in complete disagreement with what Jon had said to Robb: how dare he tell him that he was too intrusive, with everything he was doing for him?

Maybe Theon thought so because he would have killed for having had a brother like Robb at sixteen, but those words were wrong in any case. And Robb was hurt: not even Rickon's hug against his leg had made him smile that much, and now he was in the kitchen wondering what he was doing wrong with Jon, and if he was a good parent or not.

Once he entered the teen’s room, Theon saw that Jon was pale as a corpse, and he understood that something was wrong: -I was going to cry, Theon.- said the boy.

-Why?- he asked then, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jon sighed and looked away: -I was afraid that... that the whole Ian thing might have come out.-

Oh, so he had tried as hard as possible to change the subject. Theon wasn't angry with him: he knew him, and he knew he had done this because he didn't want Robb to worry further, but he just couldn't get the image of those sad blue eyes out of his mind.

-I understand Jon, but Robb was really hurt.- he said, a touch of strictness in his voice.

Jon blinked and bit his lower lip to keep himself from crying: -I don't really mean those things: I don't know what I would do if he ever stopped staying close to me.-

Theon knew this: Jon was a boy who needed affection, he would never give up Robb's attentions.He wanted to tell him, however he believed that this matter should be addressed only between the two brothers: Jon had a serious problem when it came to letting off steam, and it was good that he learned a little to do it with the person he trusted the most.

-Make sure you tell him then, huh? Talk about it when the kids are asleep.- He suggested, and he felt relieved to see Jon nod, albeit somewhat reluctantly, while a few tears ran down his cheeks: -Okay.-

It was a start anyway.

-Good boy.- he smiled at him. -Now let’s go downstairs, otherwise dinner will cool down and your brothers will begin to suspect something.-

-Okay...- Jon got up slowly from the bed and ran a hand through his hair.

Theon wrapped his arm around his waist and pinched him on the side, winking: -Dry those beautiful eyes, come on.-

The boy chuckled slightly, but obeyed without making a fuss: -My eyes are beautiful now?- he teased him, but Theon was not in the mood to joke: -You _are_ beautiful, Jon. And your boyfriend is too.You are a beautiful couple. In the true sense of the word.-

It might have seemed funny as a thing, but Theon really thought so: they were two beautiful boys, and Jon was a treasure.He hoped that guy, Ian, was too.

-Draw us then.- joked the teenager, earning a ruffle of his hair: -You’re exaggerating now. And it's time for dinner.-

 

 

 

Dinner was actually a complete disaster: Robb and Jon were facing each other and the tension was so huge in one room that Theon was starting to have a migraine. Jon refused to look up from his plate, while Robb continued to look at his teenage brother, surely wondering what he could do to improve and make Jon return to consider him a good parent.

Evidently the silence had become deafening for him too, because he cleared his throat and asked the children: -Is dinner good?-

-Yes.- Bran and Rickon answered in chorus.

-I told you that salmon was excellent.- Theon intervened, trying to bring some liveliness back to the room: -Jon, do you like it? -

The teenager shrugged and his hand trembled so much that the fork creaked against the plate, making a horrible noise: -Y-yes.- he replied, then silence fell again.

Robb then grabbed the bowl in the middle of the table and started looking around: -Someone wants some more green beans? Jon?-

-No thanks.- replied the teenager, cold.

-You‘re not eating anyth...- Theon's heart cried when Robb stopped in mid-sentence: saying something like that to Jon would have meant being too intrusive, and it was the last thing Robb wanted to do, despite being in his mother hen nature worrying about his kids eating healthy and enough.

The red-haired man turned to Bran, sighing and changing the subject: -Bran, love, when you said it's your trip to the museum of... what was it? -

-Medieval art. And it’s in January.- the little genius of the Stark house answered promptly.

Robb ran a hand over his face: -Why do I have to sign everything now if it's so far away?-

-Oh, it's been so long since I last had the time to go to a museum!- Theon intruded: it had really been a long time, but he had said that only to make the conversation lengthen and they could talk aboutsomething. He did not succeed that time either, because Jon got up from the table, leaving the plate almost completely full on the table: -Can I go to my room?- he asked Robb.

The oldest looked at him for a moment, undecided about what to do: Theon expected a "sit down and swallow your dinner and then you can go", but Robb was so anxious that he didn't feel like saying no.

-It's okay. You will eat it tomorrow during lunchtime, okay?- he said.

Jon nodded: -Of course.- He replied coldly, then disappeared again.

 

 

Theon returned to the boy's room after dinner, wearing his old coat and Robb's scarf: he wanted to stay for the night, to comfort Robb and tell him that Jon didn't seriously mean those things, but he had to work all night on a last couple ofillustrations that Bronn absolutely wanted for the next day.

Jon was sitting on the bed, wearing glasses and reading a short book.

-Hey, I'm leaving: I wanted to say bye.- Theon said, smiling slightly.

Jon looked away from the page, looking questioningly at the illustrator: -You’re not staying here?-

Theon shook his head slightly, and sat down next to him to stroke his hair: -No, not tonight. I'm going to pick you up and drive you to school tomorrow morning, okay?-

Jon nodded, his eyes full of tears: -Thanks Theon.For everything you're doing.-

-Jon...- Theon knew what was going to happen: Jon would cry and Theon would calm him, but that wasn't the way it was supposed to go. Jon had to let off steam with Robb.

-You drive Rickon and me to school, you talk to Bran about those books, you make dinner and breakfast, and you make Robb so happy and...- the boy began.

-Jon.-

-And I don't know how to do these things, or I'm not good enough and... and now Robb thinks I don’t want him close and... I did that because if he finds out about Ian he could seriously stop loving me...-

Theon frowned: what the hell was that boy babbling?

He took his face in his hands, and brought it close to his: -Jon! Jon, sweetheart, you know it's absurd even for you to think such a thing.- he pointed out.

But Jon was already delirious: -If he finds out that Ian is older he will forbid me to see him and I... I will be angry with him, and he will be angry with me, and he... will hate me, and will hate Ian even more, but he‘s amazing and...-

-You need a hug, don't you? -

Theon just wanted Jon to calm down: it wasn't fair, it wasn't healthy, that such a young boy had to live in constant fear of being abandoned. Was it a side effect of the trauma immediately after the loss of his parents? Probably, but it had to be eliminated as soon as possible: Jon suffered too much.

-Yes.- the boy pleaded, bursting into tears.

-Come here.- Theon spread his arms, welcoming the boy even with a kiss on his forehead: everyone had a complicated life in their own way. Theon initially detested Jon because he had the family he wanted to have, but now he understood that Jon was suffering atrocious pain too: Theon had grown up with a father who never cared about his son, so he didn't know what it must have been like to have parents. It had been bad because he had never received affection, but how bad could it be to live a life full of love, surrounded by the attentions of your parents, and then suddenly lose everything?

Theon squeezed Jon tightly: he would never have been as important as Robb, or Bran, or Rickon, or his sisters, but he could still give him all the affection he had. And he would do it until Jon allowed him.

-I don't want him to hate me...- sobbed the boy, against his shoulder.

Theon began to play with his curls: -Robb loves you so much, Jon. He would do anything for you, and you certainly won't ruin your relationship just because your boyfriend is a little older than you are. I can't assure you that he will do it immediately, but he will understand. I'll talk to him too, if necessary. He trusts you and I trust you. It is you who must have a little more self-confidence: start slowly. Try to tell him that you like boys, for example. And if you feel up to it, then tell him anything else that goes through your mind: let off steam with him, Jon. It doesn't do you any good to never talk to anyone, and confronting with Robb can make you two even more united. He wants to listen to you so much, and you need to take some weight off your shoulders.-

He had talked for so long that now his voice sounded strange to him, and he feared that Jon had fallen asleep, but it was not so: he was simply relaxing with his head resting on his chest, and when Theon started to leave Jon clenched his grip: -Wait a moment.- he pleaded.

Theon chuckled softly: -You’re so clingy.-

-Robb says it often too.- the boy admitted.

-At least you smell good.- Theon observed, enjoying the good smell of shampoo and resting another kiss on his forehead.

Finally, the shadow of a smile appeared on Jon's face: -Touching my hair is not enough anymore? Now you kiss me? -

Theon smiled in turn: -I care about you, Jon. And you make me worry when you have this sad little face here.- he admitted: he was becoming fond of that boy. Getting to know Robb had brought him into a world where family was paramount: Theon was not part of their family, but he was starting to feel like there was a bond that united them all. And if at first he was frightened by this connection, now he needed to know more about it.

-I care about you too, Theon. I am really so happy that you are with Robb: he deserves all the beautiful things in the world, and you are able to give them to him.- Jon said to him, while Theon got out of bed immediately after having caressed his cheek.

-Sweetheart, for whatever I’m always here for you. You know this. Now I really have to go, but you can call me every hour. Well, not exactly every hour: did I ever tell you that once you called while Robb and I were having sex the first time?- he tried to make the conversation fun, and he managed a little:

-Theon!- Jon exclaimed, blushing, and the illustrator understood that Jon and Robb would make up as usual: they would scream, they would cry, but they would also cuddle to each other. And they would have apologized.

-Get some rest Jon, then let me know how it went.- he reminded him, opening the door.

-Okay.- Were Jon's last words, before Theon could go downstairs.

 

 

 

Bran was sitting on the sofa reading a book. Nothing unusual, if it hadn't been for the book in question that had about hundred pages, while Seaworth's books never went below four hundred pages.

-Hey, what happened to Seaworth's books?- Theon asked the boy, sitting by his side.

Bran looked up at him; Theon had noticed that the boy's eyes lit up that way only on two occasions: when talking about books and when talking about Jojen.

-I've finished all seven of them, I'm waiting for the last one to come out.-

Theon smiled at him: Bran had been his favorite right away. He was silent, smart, attentive, and observed everything around him even more than Theon. Talking to him was like talking to an adult, yet Theon felt the need to protect him as if he was a small defenseless creature.

-And while waiting, could you rest a little? You look very tired.- he said, alluding to the millions of yawns he had seen him do in that tiny span of time.

But Bran shook his head: -I'm not tired, I want to know how it ends ...-

Theon showed him the watch he had on his wrist: -Are you going to wake up on time tomorrow to go to school? It’s pretty late.- he pointed out.

-It's not late.-

-Bran.-

-Mhm, it's not too late.-

Theon bursted out laughing, hushing immediately afterwards, when he caught sight of Robb in the kitchen intent on cradling Rickon in his arms, trying to get him to sleep.

He reached out to run a hand through Bran's hair: unlike Jon, Robb and Rickon's, his were smooth and brown, but there was no knot between them, and they were so soft that Theon seemed to be passing your hand through waves.

-Why do you all have soft hair in this house?- he thought aloud, causing the boy to laugh.

-You have an obsession, Theon.- Bran replied, and Theon pulled his ear playfully.

-Uhm, it may be. How's your leg going?- he asked him: Robb helped Bran with the exercises every day, but Theon remembered how still numb the newly repaired bone was, even after a few days.

-At first it hurt when I did the exercises.- Bran replied, shrugging.

-Is it a little better now? -

-Yes, now it is.-

Theon nodded, satisfied: -Well, I'm happy to know that: I want to see you doing more than just read about dragons, thrones and tyrannies.-

He chuckled to see the boy snort and roll his eyes as he exclaimed: -You and Robb are exactly the same.-

Theon got up from the sofa, seeing Robb entering the living room and head towards the door with the little boy in his arms, and winked at Bran: -I wish I was, buddy. Goodnight.-

-Night.-

He approached Robb with a tired and sweet smile that was reciprocated immediately after: -Hey.- he said.

-Hey.- said Robb.

They exchanged a couple of small, silent kisses, then Theon gently stroked Rickon's arm (the boy was sleeping blissfully in the arms of his older brother), surprised at how small it was compared to his hand: -Someone is already sound asleep, I see.- he noted.

Robb nodded: -Little one here gets tired quickly, thankfully.-

Theon put a hand on his free arm and kissed him again: -I'm going now. You talk to Jon a bit, okay? It’s obvious that he needs you so much.-

Only physical contact was able to console Robb: not surprisingly, after having spent a long time cradling the smallest Stark in his arms, he must have calmed down, because he smiled sadly and comprehensively at Theon: -He caught me off guard, Thee: I never thought he could tell me that I'm too close to him.-

-But there is nothing true in what he told you, and you know it. You two need to talk a little: he is stressed, stay close to him and you will see that he will apologize to you.- Theon said, rubbing his nose against his cheek.

Robb sighed, enjoying thephysical contact with his boyfriend: -I hope so: I don't know how much I could resist without cuddling him every time I see him.-

Theon smiled: he loved the way Robb wasn't angry at Jon, and how willing he was to find a solution by talking to the boy and trying as much as he could to make him feel comfortable. Theon didn't know much about Robb's previous life, he only knew that he had traveled, celebrated and fucked a lot, but he never went into detail, because they had decided to talk about it only once Theon had felt able to talk about his childhood: “When you're ready to tell me about your worst moments, I'll tell you about mine. And the most embarrassing ones I'm trying to forget," Robb had once told him.

They kissed one last time, slowly, gently: if that kiss lasted a second longer Theon would probably have sent Bronn to hell and spent the night there. But it was not the case, there was an outstanding matter to be resolved.

-And put Bran to bed: he's going to fall asleep on the couch.-

Robb nodded, and opened the door for him: -It will be done. See you tomorrow morning.-

-Bye handsome.-

-Bye darling.-

 

 

Theon left and the house was again immersed in silence: Rickon was sleeping, Jon was in his room acting like a teenager and Bran was on the sofa, one step away from closing his eyes and ending up with his face inside his book.

-Is that yawn I see over there?- he asked the kid in a suspicious whisper.

-No, no.- Bran replied promptly, returning to read his book.

But Robb had now decided that it was time for the little genius of the house to go to sleep, so he approached him and pointed to his crutches: -Come on love, it's bedtime.-

Bran started to grab his crutches and pull himself up from the couch, but stopped for a second to yawn for the umpteenth time and Robb realized that it was not the case to make him walk the stairs, if he was so sleepy: he could have tripped and hurt himself, and Robb couldn't let such a thing happen. And then he was just too cute.

-Maybe I can even pick you up.- He said, then asked him to fasten his arms around his neck and hold on tight: he lifted him off the sofa with one arm, being careful not to drop Rickon, and he was surprisedat how successful he was.

-Here we are.- He said, kissing Bran on his forehead.

He took the two children to their bedroom, and as soon as he touched the bed Bran seemed to fall asleep immediately. Robb tucked them both inside the covers and kissed them goodnight.

He closed the door of the children's room behind him, as quietly as possible, and then stared at Jon's: he wasn't mad at him. The irritation and concern for his disobedience had gone into the background when his little brother had told him he needed space: Robb believed that everything was going well. He knew he was protective, but Jon never complained about it. If there was any problem, he hoped Jon would tell him about it: he understood that sooner or later the boy would have wanted a little more privacy (he was a teenager, after all), but he didn't believe that Jon would ever come to tell him that he waseven suffocating him.

Maybe he was doing it wrong all along, that wasn't how you raised teenager.

He took a deep breath, hoping wholeheartedly not to end up arguing with his brother again, and knocked on the door.

-Hey Jon.- he said, once the boy told him to come in.

Jon was already under the covers, reading a book: his glasses were all scratched, because he had worn the same pair for too long. Robb had forgotten to take an appointment with the ophthalmologist for days, how could Jon have thought he was breathing down his neck? Sometimes Robb thought he was even ignoring him too much.

-Uhm?- said the boy, looking away from the book and putting his glasses over his head.

-You feel like talking a little?- Robb asked hopefully.

But Jon was silent for a moment, undecided about what to do: he didn't want to talk.Jon never wanted to talk.

-I was going to turn off the light.-

Normally Robb wouldn't have let him get away with it so easily, because they needed to clarify. But his words kept hammering in his head: you’re suffocating me, you’re suffocating me.

He nodded slowly, looking away: -Oh okay. Goodnight then.-

Jon closed his book, took off his glasses and put everything on the bedside table, turning off the light and turning to the other side: -Night.-

Robb stood there looking at him: it was the first time ever that there was really something wrong between the two of them. It was not one of the moments in which they fought and then felt weird with talking to each other, that time there was really a serious problem going on: Jon no longer felt good with having Robb around. He was cold, detached. And Robb didn't know what to do: he had always been himself with his brother, but apparently Jon couldn't stand it anymore.

And Robb didn't know what to do.

 _He didn't want to talk_. He texted Theon once he was lying on the bed.

His boyfriend stayed online without answering for a few minutes, before answering him with a _maybe he needs to think a little, before facing you: he knows that what he said hurt you. Talk about it when he comes back from school tomorrow._

Robb replied with a quick _okay_ , then said goodnight to him even though he knew that both of them would have spent that night sleepless: not having sex as they probably would both have wanted, because Theon had to work and Robb had too much to think about.

He managed to close his eye only at four in the morning, but it didn't last long: he heard a door suddenly opening, footsteps running towards the end of the corridor and another door opening.

Suddenly he seemed to forget everything Jon had told him: if there was any problem, Rickon would have ran to his room and Bran would have called him. So it must have been Jon who ran to the bathroom. And Robb didn't care that Jon thought he was too protective: if one of his brothers got up and ran to the bathroom in the middle of the night (especially after having just recovered from the flu) it was clear that something was wrong. And he had to check.

He found Jon in the bathroom intent on rinsing his face, breathing heavily and looking at the sink. Robb knew that face: it was the same one he had had for a week in a row immediately after moving in with him and which he must have had perpetually on also in the group-home. He was scared, sad, surprised, numb. He had definitely had a nightmare.

-Jon. What's going on?- Robb asked, avoiding to hug him, even though he really wanted to.

Jon straightened his back, blinked several times but continued to avoid eye contact: -Can't I just get up to rinse my face?- he snapped.

Robb bit the inside of his cheek: Jon often snapped in front of him, but after what he had told him hearing him talk like that hurt him even more.

But despite everything, Robb absolutely had to find out what had happened to him: -You can tell me if you had a nightmare.- he said softly, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning his back against the door.

But Jon shook his head and rubbed his lips: -I'm too old to have nightmares.-

-This is not true. Sometimes I have them too: it’s the way we use to face them that changes.- Robb replied: God only knew how many nightmares he had after the death of his parents, and before and after having obtained custody of his boys. And Robb didn't even believe in God.

-I didn't have a nightmare. I don't have nightmares, I'm not a child.- Jon continued stubbornly, breathing deeply several times when he realized he was going to cry.

Robb felt his eyes watering in turn: Jon had never been ashamed of doing something in front of Robb. He knew he could count on him, he knew that Robb would listen to him and never criticize him. So why was he trying to hold back now? Had he stopped trusting him?

-Since when you’re ashamed to cry in front of me, Jon?-

-I'm not crying...- Jon could not finish the sentence that a sob prevented him from speaking. He put one hand in front of his mouth, while the other was tight around the sink.

Robb sighed: Jon had said one thing to him, but he surely meant another. Because in no way he would have been able to calm down without him, this Robb knew.

-Can I caress your shoulder or am I too intrusive?- he asked him: he would have liked not to ask him and just act. And he really hoped Jon would say yes. But Jon didn't say yes, on the contrary, he didn't answer at all: he just sobbed even more and collapsed in his arms.

Robb held him close to him as if his life depended on it, and in a way it did: Robb had lost his parents as well. He had millions of responsibilities, but the biggest of all, besides making sure his brothers were safe, was making sure his brothers trusted him. And that evening it had really seemed to him that he had failed.

-I'm sorry Robb... you take care of me and I always behave badly.- Jon sobbed, against his older brother's chest.

Robb kissed him on his hair and held him tighter: Jon needed him, but something had forced him to say otherwise. And Robb needed to find out what that was: for Jon's sake.

-Hey, it's all right.- he said.

-But you have to stop being so withdrawn, okay? I'm here to help. So now you're going to let it out a little with me, okay?- he made it clear: Jon had to talk about his problems, he couldn't keep everything inside. He would have ended up hurting himself.

-I-I don't... I can't.- the boy whispered.

Robb stroked his back and his dark curls: -Try to, darling.-

Jon was silent for a couple of minutes, trying to stop sobbing. Robb waited until he felt ready to talk, although the moment never seemed to come. But he didn't want to rush him: it wasn't easy for Jon to speak, but he had to do it, and to do it he didn't have to feel so under pressure.

After a moment that had seemed like an eternity, Jon spoke up: -Can we... can we go to your room?-

Robb nodded: Jon wanted to lie down, and he needed physical contact. And so did Robb.

-Of course we can.- he replied.

They entered the room, Jon was pale as a sheet and Robb seemed to have gone back in time, to all the times they met when Jon was still in the group home and always had that lost, frightened face, as if he had no place to belong to.

-Lay down on my side of the bed, it's warmer.- Robb had that face too every night he had spent knowing that his brothers and sisters were not yet at home with him. He could no longer bear to see that face on the faces of the people he loved.

-Come here.- as soon as Jon settled under the covers Robb held him tightly to his chest, and waited for Jon to begin to tell him what his problem was: why he had said those things to him, what had been his nightmare, how hard his day at school had been. It was okay for him if he told him what he and Grenn had bought at the supermarket as long as he said something.

-I really didn't mean those things I told you, Robb. I need you so much: especially now that everything is confused.- Jon said suddenly.

It was as if a huge boulder had been taken off his stomach: Jon still needed him. He hadn't done anything wrong. But there was still something wrong: why did he say those things to him if he didn't mean them? Had he done it to keep Robb from finding out something else?

-What do you mean by confused?- he asked gently.

Jon sighed, and when he started talking with his own voice it trembled: -Some time ago Theon told me that he believed that Grenn and I were together. It’s not true, of course, but it confused me quite a lot.-

Robb looked straight ahead, trying to fully understand the meaning of the words he had just heard: Theon. Grenn and Jon together. Jon who was now confused.

Here's what was wrong: Jon was in full crisis about his sexuality. He believed he liked boys, but he wasn't entirely sure. He was confused, and who knows how long he had been.

He sighed, and closed his eyes: -Jon...-

-I don't mean I like Grenn, but... maybe I like boys. But I don't know, maybe I'm just convincing myself that it's because of what Theon said, or maybe I like them, but I like girls too. And I no longer know who I am.- The boy continued, pressing himself even closer to his side.

Robb moved a couple of curls from his forehead so that he could rest a kiss on it: -Oh sweetie...- he whispered.

-First of all I want you to know that whatever your sexual orientation is you don't have to worry. We all love you, and you know it. And then... love, it is not easy to understand immediately a complicated thing like sexuality.-

-But you've always known.- Jon protested.

Yes, Robb had always known, and Ty had too. But for David it hadn’t been like that, for example. Sexual orientation was not an easy matter: Jon had every right to be confused, just as he had every right to ask someone for advice. But if he was so afraid to speak, understanding something more about himself would have been even more difficult.

-Every person is different, honey.- Robb said.

-You will understand it over time, you just need to learn to trust yourself: you are a wonderful boy, learn to focus on your qualities, and not only on your flaws. Maybe it's not just your sexuality that‘s confusing you: once you get to know yourself better you will be more relaxed.- he explained: he was certain that Jon knew that his sexual orientation would not change his relationship with his family in any way. Maybe sexuality was just one of the many factors that made him explode, and in reality there was so much more that Jon didn't understand about himself.

-How do I know myself better?- Jon asked, disconsolate.

Robb shrugged: -Well, why don't you start over with a sport? Something new, maybe.-

Jon had done athletics in his old school, and he was very good at it. After changing schools not only he had given up on athletics, but on every other sport: maybe all Jon needed was to find himself a new passion, a hobby, something he liked and that involved him. Something that made him understand more who he was and what he liked to do.

-How can I do that with school, my friends and brothers and... all the rest?I would end up never seeing you guys.- the boy replied: obviously he wanted to spend time with his brothers and his friends. And he already had little time to do his homework, let alone with workouts in between. But Robb had always done well in high school, and Jon was a bright and smart boy: he would have done very well too.

-Think about it. Or consider some hobbies to share with your friends.- Robb suggested.

Jon crouched more against the body of his older brother: -I will try.- he finally said.

Robb smiled sweetly at him: he was so happy that everything he had said to him a few hours earlier was not true. He couldn't have lasted an hour without messing his hair, asking him how he was, reminding him to eat enough and kissing him goodnight. And now that he knew his little brother was having trouble understanding his sexuality, he wanted to be with him as much as possible.

-Listen, if you have any questions about sex or relationships between boys, don't hesitate to ask. I will always love you, no matter what happens Jon.Always. And so will Bran and Rickon. Even if every now and then you make us worry.- he said, jokingly.

But Jon was not in the mood to joke: -You would love me more than mom did anyway.- he said.

Robb frowned: mom didn't love him? Where did that story come from?

-What?-

Jon shook his head, but spoke anyway: -I dreamed that I was here, in this house, and that mom was in the kitchen. And she was scolding me because I had gotten an F: she said that I was the biggest disappointment of the family and that she was better off without me.-

Robb could not believe his ears: nightmares could be unbearable even as adults, but they were still dreams. Nothing real. Why did Jon believe that that story was true?

-Jon, it was just a bad dream.- he said softly, but Jon continued to shake his head: -Robb, she did it even when she was still alive: she treated me badly, she always took it out on me even when it wasn't my fault. She didn't love me.-

-Of course she loved you!- Robb exclaimed: their mother loved Jon. It was impossible not to love him, Jon was a wonderful boy. And mom had always been proud of him, always!

-No instead! She never hugged me, she never paid attention to me. In the past year you've cuddled me more than she did in fifteen years!- Jon had started to sob again, and Robb didn't know what to do: he didn't expect such a thing. Mainly because mom had been dead for more than a year: if Jon really felt that way, why had he never said anything to him? It had been too long!

-She has never been particularly affectionate with Arya either, love, but this does not mean that she did not love her.- he tried to make him reason, to make him understand the absurdity of his words, but although Jon was paranoid, he was notstupid: if he felt there had been something wrong with mom, there really had been.

-Yeah, because Arya always refused her attentions, I needed them instead!- exclaimed the boy, and he began to sob so loudly that if Robb had not calmed him down not only he would have risked waking up the children, but he could also have had a panic attack.

-Jon ...- he whispered, stroking his face and hair.

-It's like she didn't want to be my mom... and what hurts me the most is that I would do anything to get her back here anyway. I miss my mom, Robb. I miss her so much.-

Robb was about to start crying too, but he stopped himself: he had to be strong for Jon. If he hadn’t been, Jon would have stopped letting off steam with him, and Jon needed to let off steam with someone. He didn't do it with his friends, because otherwise he wouldn't have always been so stressed.

Robb could not stand to see him like this: he imagined that all that sadness was due to all the changes that the death of their parents had brought, and instead, apparently, it had been going on for longer. Jon was sad even when their parents were still alive and Robb still went to college. And nobody had ever noticed.

-Shh... I'm here, I got you. How long have you kept such a thing for yourself, Jon?- Robb squeezed his little brother tightly and kissed him on his hair and face. But Jon had no intention of stopping: he was in ruins. This was what happened when you did not let off steam with anyone: the stress became too much and you could no longer stop crying. And in the end you felt more tired than relieved and nothing changed. But Robb absolutely had to make him understand that whatever he thought about their mom, he was wrong.

-Hey, deep breaths: focus on my heartbeat and my caresses. Good boy. Now listen to me: mom loved you. Maybe you were too busy looking at the way she looked at the little ones to realize that she looked at you the same way;but I noticed it. She was always cheering for you, and when I called her to ask her how you all were doing, she would talk to me about you for hours. She was very different from you, I don't deny it, but she was very proud of you. And dad was too. Jon, I can assure you that if what happened to them had happened to you instead, this family would have gone through an even more difficult situation than we are now. Never underestimate yourself like this: there is no one like you, Jon. Love yourself more and don’t ever change.-

Robb meant every single word he said: Jon was too insecure. And he didn't have to be, because he was a perfect boy. He was handsome, smart, nice, funny, loving, kind. So why did the worst happen to the best people? Jon didn't deserve to have lost his parents, to think that his mother had never loved him. And Robb would fight with all his might to give him everything he deserved. And he would have made it.

Jon didn't answer everything he said, but he stopped sobbing: Robb assumed he was going to fall asleep.

-Can I sleep here with you?- said the boy suddenly.

Robb smiled sweetly, and thanked god that it was dark and that Jon was not looking him in the eyes, because he could not hold back a tear.

-Of course you can. Anytime you want. Never feel embarrassed: I promise you that when I have a nightmare I will run to your room.- he said, and Jon even managed to chuckle.

They fell asleep embracing each other: they only had an hour and a half to sleep, and when they woke up they were even more tired than before. Robb asked Jon if he wanted to stay home and rest for that day ("we can tell the principal that you have a little more fever") but Jon refused: he had two troubling dark circles under his eyes, but the smile that he had on before Robb left the house to get Bran to school was calm and sincere. And Robb felt his heart lighter.

It had taken an evening full of misunderstandings and unspoken words and a night full of tears and cuddles, but perhaps Jon was really starting to feel better.

And when Jon announced him that he wanted to start a course of creative writing the following day, Robb literally sobbed tears of joy, and hugged him tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was angsty, wasn’t it?


	44. 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is hard and I want it to be over. Enjoy this :)  
> Also, I won’t be able to update next week, and I know I say this all the time but I never succeed, but I will try my best to post another chapter by Sunday/Monday. So maybe it’s going to be a shorter one, but I really don’t want to leave you without a chapter.

_You owe me at least three bottles of wine, you don't know how much I risked to find her agenda._

_However, the next visit will be on Saturday 17th November._

_Good luck, Theon._

Immediately after the three messages, Tyrion Lannister had sent him a photo of a page: Cersei Lannister’s calligraphy was precise and elegant, but Theon did not have time to read everything that was written on it, in addition to the simple phrase "R. Stark11/17/2018, 12:00 am ".

He had got into the car without even fastening his belt, and had arrived at his boyfriend's house twenty minutes early: as soon as Robb had opened the door, confused and perplexed, Theon had jumped into his arms and girded his legs around the body, ignoring the puff of the other boy who had slightly bent his knees under his weight.

-Well, good morning.- Robb said to him, finding his balance.

Theon gave him a quick kiss, before replying to him: -Good morning, handsome. Tyrion Lannister said that the bitch will arrive at noon on Saturday.-

Robb frowned: -Cersei?-

-Yup. The bitch par excellence.- Theon replied, nodding.

Robb sighed, at the same time troubled by the imminent visit but relieved to have a few days ahead: -I don't know how to thank you for all you're doing.-

Theon was about to reply that he didn't have to thank him at all, because he was doing everything because he wanted to do it: there was no longer a second aim in his actions. Theon really cared about Robb's brothers. And the more the days went by, the more his feelings for the red-haired man grew: he felt at home every time he looked at him. Every time he crossed the threshold of his home it seemed to him that he was in a place that, for the first time in his life, belonged to him; even if it included sharing Robb with three kids, who, let's be honest, he even liked now.

Bran came into the living room to see what exactly was going on at that moment: -Why did Theon become a koala?- he asked, frowning, looking like his older brother for the first time ever.

-Oh, look.- Theon began, grinning.

-There is something the little genius here doesn't know, after all.-

The boy rolled his eyes (at that point he became the same as Jon) and Robb chuckled softly, letting Theon return with his feet on the ground.

-Good morning, buddy.- Theon caressed the boy's hair and winked at him, entering the kitchen, where Jon and Rickon were finishing breakfast.

Theon believed that there was still tension between the teenager and his legal guardian, but he should have understood by the way in which Robb seemed definitely calmer that they should have clarified that night: Jon was tired, he lacked a handful of hours of sleep but he had a quiet smile on his face.

-Hello.- he welcomed him, and Theon couldn't help but smile sweetly at him: -Hello, good morning!-

Rickon also turned to him, smiling and radiant as every other time: -Hello Theon!- he greeted him, raising his arms to the sky.

Theon also smiled at the boy: -Hello, little man.-

Robb and Bran went back to the kitchen, and the first one took care to press a kiss on the illustrator's temple and caress his arm: -Do you want a coffee, darling? -

-Yes, thank you: you really save me.- Theon replied, squeezing his shoulder slowly.

-Robb, can I have another one instead?- Jon asked, looking at his brother hopefully.

Theon refrained from calling him mad, and let Robb manage it, sitting at the table: the red-haired man smiled at his younger brother with that sweetness typical of his character and rubbed a hand on his curly and soft hair.

-Forget it, baby. But you are still in time to decide to stay home.- he said.

Jon shook his head slowly, while Robb approached the coffee machine: -No, no: I can do it.-

Instinctively, Theon reached out from under the table to give a couple of affectionate and encouraging taps on the boy's knee. Jon looked up at him, smiling serenely and nodding, a gesture that Theon took as a reassurance, confirming that the boy was fine and that with it was all right with Robb.

-Rickon, if you‘re done eating you can go and watch TV, if you want.- Robb said suddenly, looking everywhere but towards the child: Theon understood that Robb had to say something important, something that little Rickon, who was too young, still couldn't hear.

The boy jumped out of the kitchen, perhaps Robb would have even scolded him for his too reckless ways, but that morning he let him do it: -Okay guys.- he said, sitting down.

-Apparently the social worker will come to visit us on Saturday at noon.- He explained, offering Theon his coffee.

-Him or her?- Jon asked immediately, swallowing the last piece of his croissant.

-Her, of course.- Robb replied with contempt, shaking his head.

-I‘m spending the night at Grenn's with the boys on Friday.- Said the teenager, blushing slightly.

Theon kept his face impassive, but he doubted that Jon would have gone to his friends’ on Friday: everyone knew that Jon and his gang were together on Saturday. He would have gone to his boyfriend’s, and there was no doubt about that: who knows how many other times he had already done it. However, Theon had promised not to ask him questions: he had ordered Jon to tell him the same things he would say to Robb, and so he would. Theon did not want to lie to his boyfriend, on the contrary: he had to remember to tell Jon that if anything ever happened, everything that had happened (Theon covering Jon etc.) would not have had to come out, because otherwise the situation would have degenerated, either for Theon and for Jon.

But after all, Robb wasn't stupid, and he too had his questions: -On Friday? What happened to your Saturday nights?- he asked.

Jon shrugged: -We wanted to go to the mall down town and then to the cinema, late at night. And on Saturday we’re going to stay at Grenn's or a bit around, as always.-

Robb thought about it for a moment: it was evident that something was wrong, which was perfectly understandable. What was the point of going out on Friday night and spending their "boys' night" doing nothing? Couldn't they just postpone everything to Saturday?

_Come on Jon, you could come up with a better excuse._

-So you're away from home all weekend?- Robb asked finally.

-Well, not necessarily: I would come back a moment to take a shower and greet you all, then for dinner time you would accompany me to Grenn.-

Well, that had been a smart move: pointing out that Robb would accompany him because it would have been dark by dinner time.

For a moment, Theon noticed a very important thing: Jon's boyfriend was twenty-one years old, so that meant his friends were also around that age. He assumed that Jon had got to know some of them, just as Ian had known his own: Jon was a reserved type, but he could not keep such a thing hidden from his friends, they would have understood everything even faster than Theon.

By the way, even though he had now confirmed that Jon and Grenn weren't together, Theon was still convinced that the blond-haired boy had a crush on the curly-haired fawn.

But the thing that worried him were Ian's friends: were they good people? Of course they were, if Ian was a good guy his friends would have been too. But in reality, Theon knew very little about Ian: did he work or go to university? Did he live alone or with roommates? Or maybe he still lived with his parents? Did he have a criminal record? Did he own a dog or cat?

-I would really appreciate if you could be here when Cersei Lannister arrives: I will have to talk to her and she will probably want to talk to Theon, and I need you and Bran to stay with Rickon for a bit. So please don't drink too much.- Robb said, and Jon nodded promptly: -Of course, I'll be home by eleven.-

-Is that why you sent Rickon away? Because he’s too afraid of social workers?- Bran asked suddenly.

Robb sighed, but still replied: -Well, yes honey: if I had told him now he would have had nightmares until Saturday, I don't want to make things worse.-

Well, Theon certainly could not blame him: Rickon was terrified of social workers, if he had known four days in advance of the arrival of Cersei Lannister he would not have detached himself from Robb all the time, and even Theon knew that they could not letsuch a small child feel so much anxiety.

-It's the best thing,- he said, then grabbed Robb's hand and raised it to his lips, kissing it gently on its pale knuckles.

-You are so sweet.- Jon muttered, rolling his eyes.

Theon's other hand rose to hit the teenager on the back of his neck, playfully.

-Hey!- Jon exclaimed, while Bran chuckled and Robb tried with all his might not to smile.

-Behave, children.- said the oldest, as soon as Jon stuck his tongue at the illustrator. Then he looked at his watch and nodded once, looking at the ten-year-old boy next to the teenager: -It's time to go to school, honey.-

Bran got up from the table obediently and let Robb take his backpack from his chair. Robb ruffled Jon's hair and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently, then gave Theon a kiss on the lips: -Today I'm off at five o'clock from the extra shift, would you like to go for a walk?-

Theon knew that look: Robb wanted to talk, and so Theon would finally know what had happened the night before between him and Jon.

-Of course.- He replied, against his lips.

He saw Jon pretending to vomit, but this time he bursted out laughing too.

As soon as Rickon was brought to school ("Bye Jon, Bye Thee!" "Thee ?!" "Robb always calls you Thee!" "Are you Robb?" "Come on Theon, you’re tickling me!" "Come on, go or you're going to be late "), Theon immediately turned to Jon: -I see that it's all right with Robb.-

Jon nodded, returning to fasten his belt: -Yes. I told him that... I also like boys. And that I'm confused.-

Theon smiled sweetly at him: he couldn't even imagine how difficult it could have been for Jon to talk to Robb about all his fears, and he was very proud of him.

-Did you also tell him about your boyfriend?-

Jon shook his head immediately: he always blushed when his boyfriend was named, and that time was no different.

-No, I didn't feel like it. I guess I won't tell him for a long time.- he admitted.

Theon kept his eyes fixed on the road, but nothing kept him from saying to the boy: -If you have any doubts or problems with him, you can talk to me, or ask me for advice: so you don't need to invent strange stories with Robb.-

-I'll keep that in mind.-

-Good. We have arrived: maybe I can pick you up, if you want me to, I could help you with the portrait today, since we did not have the opportunity yesterday.- Theon parked and turned to look at the boy, who still had his cheeks painted red.

-Oh, well, I think I...- Jon started.

-I think I'll go to Pyp’s today.-

Theon rubbed his lips against each other: perhaps he did better with Robb, but with Theon he was a bad liar.

-All right.See you today, when school is over.-

-Bye Theon.-

-Bye, little guy.-

 

 

Jon crossed the school gate only to be greeted by the eyes of all his peers who stared at him as if he had been a newly resurrected corpse; maybe that was exactly what he was supposed to look like, with those dark circles and his perennial pale face. He reached his group of friends trying as much as possible not to return any gaze: he did not like to be the center of attention, especially when he was in that state.

-Hey, you're in a bad state.- Grenn said to him as soon as Jon greeted him with a gesture.

-Theon caught me.- He said, almost justifying himself: he was sure that if Theon hadn't found out about his thing with Ian, Jon would not have panicked with Robb, and they could have handled the delay thing more easily.

-What?- said the boy, frowning.

-Mr. Greyjoy?!- Sam echoed, opening his mouth wide.

-He caught you doing what? -

Jon turned to the last of his friends who had opened his mouth, resigned from his stupidity: -He caught me with Ian, Pyp! What else was he supposed to catch me for?- he exclaimed, shaking his head when the realization pervaded his friend's brain, making his mouth open wide, way too shocked.

-And did he tell Robb?- Sam asked then.

Jon shook his head: -No, he was more understanding than I could have ever imagined. But it's all a mess, it didn’t have to happen.- he admitted.

He had really appreciated Theon's gesture: it was obvious that now between the two not only the bad blood had stopped flowing, but they were even becoming fond of each other. Which was inevitable, as Theon was always at home and always helped Robb with everything from making breakfast to taking his brothers to school. But Jon would still have preferred if he hadn't discovered anything: it was already bad that he was lying to Robb alone, now even his boyfriend had become his accomplice. He feared what would happen when it all came out, because it would have come out: he had seen it with his own eyes that the truth always surfaced, as it had happened with Robb when he hadn't told his brothers he was dating someone. And at that point it would have been the apocalypse.

-What is the problem, if he won't say anything to your brother?- Sam asked him, and Jon as usual didn't know what to answer: -Well, everything was so good... and then yesterday I had a fight with Robb and I didn't shut my eye all night and... I have to find a hobby.-

He didn't see how starting to do something that he had never tried before could help him get to know himself better (Jon already knew how he was all about, the problem was only in terms of sexual preferences), but if Robb had advised him to do so surely this would have prove to be useful: everything had always gone smoothly for his brother when he was his age; perhaps if Jon had learned to follow his advice and be a little more at ease with himself, it would have been fine for him too.

-A hobby?- repeated Grenn, confused.

-Yes, I don't want to start over with a sport, I prefer something that doesn't keep me busy too many times a week.- The fact was that before Jon had fun going to training, but now things had changed a little: he preferred to be with his friends, family and boyfriend, rather than doing exercises and sweating.He assumed it was understandable after all that had happened to him: he loved company, as long as he didn't have to talk about himself.

-Well, why don't you stop and look at the leaflets on the bulletin board before you go get Rickon?- Sam advised him at that point.Jon considered the offer: if he ran a little, he would still arrive in time to pick up Rickon at school. A lot of people attached flyers to the school bulletin board: some were students of the last year with an excellent average or particularly available teachers who offered to hold courses that could guarantee the students extra credits, others were university students or students who wanted to earn something and offered tutoring. Jon thanked Sam and told him he would stop by to check.

-So Mr. Greyjoy is on your side? Who would have thought .- Pyp muttered suddenly, picking up his backpack from the ground.

Grenn shrugged as the bell began to ring, and asked, -Uh, am I the only one who never despised him too much?-

Jon and Pyp turned to the boy with narrowed eyes: -Shut up Grenn.- they said: of course he had never despised him too much. Grenn was still Theon's favorite, after all.

The group of friends began to climb the stairs, and Pyp patted Jon on the shoulder, and exclaimed: -And anyway I know how to get you back in a good mood: Tyene Martell and her sisters will throw a party on Saturday, and we'll be there .-

Jon widened his eyes: him and the "Night’s Watch" had gone to a single party organized by a student of their own school, and it had been a mess. Pyp had had to run to the hospital after a fight with a boy, and Grenn had vomited all night. He did not want such a thing to happen again, because it had not been a pleasant experience: Jon was of the opinion that when he went out with his friends it was right to have fun, and getting drunk was fun, of course, but only if nobody got hurt.He assumed he had inherited that opinion over time from Robb.

-Do we really have to?- he asked, looking at his friend with pleading eyes: he really hoped he wasn't serious, because dragging drunk Pyp towards the nearest emergency room was not exactly at the top of his wish list.

But Pyp seemed to have made a final decision: -Yes, of course.Now come on, you don't want to be late to Mr. Giantsbane's class, do you? - he said, nudging him, and Jon felt a slight tingling spread on all his cheeks.

-I hate you.- he muttered, shaking his head and making his way to the much-hated school building.

 

 

-So what did you want to talk about? - Theon took the cigarette out of his mouth and kissed Robb sweetly.He felt his fingers freeze and regretted not having taken a pair of gloves, but if nothing else the wool hat could keep his ears warm: Theon detested winter, the cold and the snow. His feet, ears and tip of his nose were always cold as ice cubes, and the worrying thing was that winter had not yet begun: it was November 13th and exactly eight days were left before the winter solstice, the day that Theon would have gladly banished from the face of the Earth.

And then of course there was Robb: with his leather jacket, tight jeans (how can he put his jeans on in the morning without freezing to death?), his light long-sleeved shirt and the bar apron, he seemed perfectly at hisease between the fog and the freezing air of that Tuesday afternoon.

Well, in reality he was not quite at ease: he was troubled, and this Theon could understand it from the small (and very tender) vein he had on his forehead and from the way he nibbled and rubbed his lips nervously.Surely he would have liked to talk about Jon, and what they had said: after all, the boy had revealed to him an important thing, namely his doubts about his sexuality.And even though Robb was gay and would have never considered such insecurity a problem, Theon understood that the issue could be slightly complicated to deal with, especially for those who, like Robb himself, had never found themselves in Jon's shoes because they had had their ideas very clear from the start.

He was surprised at his skill in knowing the thoughts of his boyfriend when Robb put his hands in his pockets and looked at him insecure: -Jon has more or less come out to me.- he explained.

-Oh.- was all Theon managed to say: he already knew this, but perhaps telling him wouldn't have made him feel better.However, there was also to say that Theon had always known that Jon was not heterosexual.But to be honest, Theon did not consider anyone in Robb's family to be heterosexual.

-He says he is also interested in boys.- Continued the redhead, putting his hands in his pockets.

Theon nodded slowly, as he stretched out his arm to grab Robb's wrist, remove his hand from the pocket of that too light leather coat and weave it into his: -Yes, he has ... he told me about it this morning in the car, whenI asked him if you had clarified.- he admitted.

Obviously, Jon had told him he hadn't mentioned the topic "older boyfriend", so Theon decided to keep quiet and let Robb speak: -He also told you how he started to understand it? - the boy with the red hair asked him .

Theon held his breath for a moment: he imagined that Jon had started asking questions when this charming boy had introduced himself to him (by the way, he still hadn't asked him how they had met), but he couldn't tell Robb such a thing without making Jon get into trouble.

-Well, no ... did he tell you?- He asked, stroking the back of Robb's hand with his thumb.

Robb stopped for a second: his hand still clutched Theon's, but his grip was more insecure.

-Did you really think that my brother and Grenn were together?- he asked finally.

It was as if someone had thrown a can of scarlet red paint straight in his face: so this was the excuse that Jon had invented. He had put some of the blame on him, and Theon had to admit it had been a smart move.

-Oh ... oh.Well, they seemed very close to me.- Theon explained: certainly Theon believed in particularly affectionate friendships (he was not jealous at all of Ty and of all the kisses on the cheeks he gave Robb, for example), but those two boys werequite in tune.And then Theon didn't understand why Jon stayed only in Grenn's arms and not Sam’s or Pyp’s, for example.Or why Grenn only rested kisses in Jon's hair.It was inevitable to think that there was something sweet between those two, and Theon was certain he was not the only one to have noticed him: he should have talked about it with Tormund and asked him what he thought of it.

-He told me they are not together.But I don't know if I believe him.- Robb said suddenly, disconsolate.

Theon's gaze softened at the sight of that worried parent: Robb was the most caring man in the earth, and obviously he felt compelled to make sure that his little Jon was doing well even in the simplest situations, as was understandable:after the grouphome experience, it was necessary to make sure that Jon received all the affection and understanding he needed.

-Why not? - Theon asked him, just tightening his grip on his boyfriend's hand: certainly the option

"Grenn and Jon" would have been far better than "Jon and Ian" for Robb.And then Theon had to admit that he was a little disappointed, once he discovered that his impressions had turned out to be just coincidences: not only because he was wrong and his pride was affected, but also because Jon and Grenn would have been really cute together.

Robb shrugged: -Because it's like you said: he’s beautiful, it is not possible that at sixteen he never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend.-

Well, finally he had noticed that: Robb should have been the first to notice how likely it was that a boy with Jon's face and personality could have had a boyfriend or girlfriend.Yet he had been slower than a snail at understanding that his beloved brother might have been Robb's baby, but he wouldn't have been for the rest of the world: Jon was sixteen.He was a splendid and handsome boy.Sooner or later the moment he found someone to love would come.But according to Jon's words, he was still a virgin and his boyfriend was willing to wait for him, so all Theon could say to answer Robb was: -Well honey, everyone has their own times: I thought about it, you know?He may be very pretty, but he is also insecure: maybe that's why he is not with anyone yet.-

He hated lying to him, but he was trying to convince himself that it was just a small white lie: he trusted Jon, and would let him handle the situation.If things had degenerated, then he would have found a solution, but for the moment it was better to leave Jon the possibility to face such a thing.

Theon watched Robb rub his lips: -So you don't think there's anything between them?- he asked his boyfriend again.

Theon smiled at him: -If he came out why omit being with Grenn?You already know him, you already know he's a good guy.-

Robb seemed to be immediately convinced: he too trusted Jon, his being overly protective was only genetic.It was part of his DNA to worry about his siblings, his children, but that didn't mean he wanted to stop them from being independent.Jon was smart enough not to fall in love with a bad person, and he certainly trusted Robb enough to tell him that he had started a relationship with a guy Robb already knew and approved of.

-Yeah, you're right.- he said in fact.

They walked in silence for a few seconds: Theon could not understand how Robb's hand could be so warm in the midst of that bad weather, and how it was possible that Theon's icy hand was not making it cool in turn.Then he remembered that he was Robb, the perfect boy prototype, so perfect as to get on his nerves, and he stopped asking questions.

It was Robb who reopened his mouth first: -Look, Jon is with his friends on Saturday night and Bran is at Jojen's.-

Theon nodded: -As routine.-

-Ty and David invited us over for dinner .-

Theon tilted his head to the side: he had never had the opportunity to visit the house of the future spouses.When they went out together for some double or triple date, he was always in some fancy restaurant that Theon would never have been able to afford a dinner to offer to Robb ( _oh don't worry, little star, my Dave will pay everything_ ),and Theon did not always feel at ease: too elegant places were not made for him, he was not used to it.

-Oh, cool.- he commented, nodding.

-There will also be Rickon of course, I don't know who to leave him with.- Robb pointed out, which was an obvious fact: it was hard to find someone to leave a child for most of the evening on Friday night, not to mention how much Rickon was attached to Robb: Theon still remembered the Halloween episode, what would have happened if the boy had had another nightmare and Robb hadn't been there?

-It seems right.- He replied, then smiling at the way Robb shrugged and rubbed his lips, as he often did when he wanted to offer him something romantic or, in any case, to do alone.

-But... what if I leave the little boy with Ty and you and I will go to the spa in the afternoon? - he asked him.

Theon decided that the time had come to start putting some money aside until he could afford to pay his boyfriend a dinner in some nice restaurant: lately, Robb had been paying for everything.Leaving aside the fact that Theon had almost moved to his house, it was always Robb who paid during their dates, despite Theon struggling to pay every now and then.He would have surprised him for once, because he deserved it: he would even talk to Jon, so that for that evening Bran and Rickon would have someone to keep an eye on them.

-Are you serious?Oh, please marry me.- he exclaimed, throwing his arms around his neck.His feelings for that man grew more and more.

 

 

-We may have a problem.- It was the first thing Jon said as soon as he got into his boyfriend's car: Robb and Theon had gone home, and he had told them that he would stay at Pyp's dinner and that Edd would pass to pick him up and then he would bring him home (which he would have done, thank God he had decided to help him), instead Ian had pulled over his beautiful (albeit a bit old) black car around the corner.

The young man was startled by the sudden exclamation, and looked at Jon with a raised eyebrow: -Like? -

-My brother's boyfriend caught us.-

Ian paled: he remained motionless for a second, as if to make sure that what Jon had just told him was true and it wasn't a stupid joke, then he put his hands in his hair: -What?!How... how is ...-

-Shh! - Jon said: they were still close to home, and the risk of being caught by Robb was dangerously high.

-He said he'll keep his mouth shut.- He reassured him, but Ian continued to be pale as a rag.

-And he won't report me? - he asked hesitantly.

-No.-

-And he won't kill me? -

-No.-

-And he’snot going to hire someone to stalk me? -

-No, Ian! - Jon grabbed the boy's hands, trying to make him reason: _wow, is this how Robb feels, every time he has to make me stop panicking?_

-He said there is nothing wrong and that talking about it with Robb is something that‘s up to me.- he explained softly.

At that point Ian's face seemed to become calmer, and the boy softly reclined against the car seat: -Oh thank god ... I think I peed my pants.-

Jon held a laugh: he was glad Ian was quiet, but he had more to reveal to him.

-Yesterday I told Robb that I also like boys.-

The 21-year-old's eyes lit up, kindly, and he reached out to grab Jon's: -Well, I'm glad you took this weight off: I guess everything went well.-

Jon nodded with a shrug: -Yes, more or less. Listen, your day off is Wednesday, isn't it? -

-Only for another couple of weeks, why? -

-Oh yeah, you’re going to change your job.God, what a luck.- he nibbled his lower lip absently, while his boyfriend looked at him perplexed: -How come?-

-I wanted to start a creative writing course at school.It's one day a week, two and a half hours on Wednesdays .- Jon explained: after all, he always liked writing.He did not know for sure if he was good or not, even if he had an A + in literature: he wanted to learn to write something that was not only a task to grade, but something that belonged to him and that was not the usual story to give Rickon.Perhaps learning to write how he felt could have helped him to have a little more self-confidence, or at least give him enough courage to talk to someone, but he didn't want this to halve the time to spend with his boyfriend.

-Well, that's great .- Ian commented, with a sweet smile that decorated his face so beautiful.

Jon looked at him hopefully: -So you approve? -

To his surprise, the older boy began to laugh: -What?Jon, babe, this is something that involves you and that you like.Can you tell me what the fuck you need my approval for? -

-Hey, don't talk to me like that, it's not romantic.- Jon punched him on the shoulder, trying to relieve the redness on his cheeks, while Ian shook his head, started up and commented, always with that amused face: -You’re so silly.-

 

 

Jon waited for Friday afternoon with delightful vivacity: Robb had given up an extra shift to go out with the boys for a walk in the park (it was good that Bran practiced walking with a single crutch now), and Theon would have joined themimmediately after work.

The afternoon with Ian had been hilarious: Jon had let his boyfriend spoil him in the sweetest way.They drank a milkshake, tried on the ugliest clothes they could find and captured the moments with stupid selfies in the dressing room mirror (there was one in which Jon had worn a shirt with a neckline that left him uncovered in his whole chest and Ian had put on a ridiculous overalls: in the context the photo was very sweet, because despite the horrendous clothes, the kiss they were exchanging was sincere and amused), and in the end they found themselves in one of those cabins that took instant photos and had decided to show the worst of them.

-These are horrible.- Jon commented, looking at the strip of photographs and shaking his head.

Ian snatched the object from his hands and winked at him: -Perfect, if you think so it means that we will not have to fight over who will keep them in their wallet.- he decreed.

Jon rolled his eyes and pushed him slightly: -I couldn't have kept them anyway, you asshole.- he reminded him, even if the temptation to put their photo in the dressing room as his wallpaper was a lot.

Ian returned the shove, opening his mouth, feignedly shocked: -Oh, and then I'm the unromantic one, huh?You even prefer _Instagram_ over me! - he exclaimed, when Jon pretended to ignore him to check the phone.

-Shut up.- he replied chuckling, while on his screen the instagram stories of one of his classmates appeared: they portrayed her doing anything with her boyfriend.

-Who is she? - Ian asked, placing a kiss on his hair.Jon noticed a hint of jealousy in his voice: maybe he feared she was Ygritte, and he considered her a rival.But Jon did not hesitate to reassure him: -A girl who likes to share her love life with the rest of the world.- he replied.

Ian then patted him on the shoulder, suddenly all excited: -Hey, let's make a video like that too.You won’t post it anywhere, let's do it just to make fun of her.-

Jon held back a laugh: he had nothing against the photos of his classmate, indeed, perhaps he was even jealous of not being able to post some himself.But they had been acting like idiots all day long, so it was worth continuing.

-Why do I always let you convince me? - he asked aloud, while his boyfriend put his arms around his hips.

-Because I'm handsome.-

-I would want you to be wrong, you know? - Jon grabbed his phone and opened it on the camera at the exact moment when Ian gave him another kiss on the temple.

-Come on, press play.-

Jon satisfied Ian's request knowing that he would regret it shortly thereafter.When the video started Jon began to speak in a nasal and high-pitched voice, already struggling not to burst out laughing: -Hi guys!I'm here with my boyfriend who took me to the mall... stop it! -

He was forced to stop when Ian repeatedly kissed him on the cheek, preventing him from concentrating and causing the hand that held the phone to shake all over.

-Never!- exclaimed the 21-year-old chuckling, squeezing Jon a little stronger.

The teenager shook his head: -Idiot.- He muttered, then turned off the video.

It was at that moment that a woman in her fifties passed them, eyeing them with suspicion and keeping her young daughter very close to her.Jon didn't understand if that look was due to their age gap or just the fact that they were two boys, but he felt his cheeks ignite and crackle like fireworks when Ian returned the woman's gaze and exclaimed, feignedly offended: - What? I'm his father!-

The woman widened her eyes in surprise and quickened her pace.

-Ian!- Jon exclaimed, hitting him lightly on the shoulder and loosening their embrace.

The major snorted, and put his hands in his pockets: -What do you want? There is not a day when you don't tell me that I look older than my age, and thank me for saying "father" and not "daddy”.- he affirmed, and Jon was forced to turn around to try to hide the embarrassment.

-Ian, come on! - he shouted, but his words sounded muffled as soon as a powerful back ended up on him with not little violence.The boy looked up at the giant man who had just risked crushing him alive, and his heart beat wildly when he glimpsed a large bush of red curls.

-Jon? - said the man, turning around and recognizing his student.

-M-Mister Giantsbane! - the teenager greeted him in turn, considering that perhaps the most embarrassing moment of his life: what he felt for Mr Giantsbane was a sort of platonic attraction that he never wanted to be reciprocated, but which he could not do without.And meeting the man at the mall while he was with his boyfriend was a scene that could even beat the one where Jon was forced to listen to Theon and Robb trying to flirt with each other talking about their erections.

-Oh but look what a coincidence!The world is small huh? - exclaimed the teacher, greeting the boy with a pat on the back so energetic that Jon swore he felt his bones moving a few centimeters ahead.

He noticed that there was a woman perhaps taller than him with short blond hair and two little red-haired girls with their noses studded with freckles, slightly younger than Bran, waiting for him, not far behind.Jon assumed they were Mr. Giantsbane's wife, or at least his companion, and their daughters.

In the meantime, the red-haired man was continuing to speak, under Jon's embarrassed gaze and Ian's amused one: -You still look like a defenseless fawn: I thought it was the school environment that made you look like this, and instead you are really small by nature!-

Jon had to resist the temptation to roll his eyes (he wasn't small!), Then the teacher decided that the time had come to turn to Ian: -Oh, you must be his brother, the fantastic Robb Stark that Theon Greyjoy always talks to me about ! -

Jon risked suffocating himself with his own saliva, as anxiety began to pervade him: Gianstabane, Jon and Ian, parents-teachers meeting, Robb, funny anecdotes, the truth that came out.Why did it have to be so difficult to have a boyfriend?Jon just wanted to be at ease with Ian and the rest of the world.

-No, I'm his math tutor, but pleased to meet you anyway.- the 21-year-old replied, reaching out a hand that Mr Giantsbane shook with vivacity.

-Tutor? Mr Clegane told me that you are doing quite well in math, Jon.- said the teacher, slightly confused.

Jon puffed his cheeks ( _and now what do I say?)_ And nodded: -Yes, all thanks to this boy here.-

Tormund leaned forward, basically bowing, and asked him in a low voice: -I know it's none of my business, but why are you at the mall with your math tutor? -

Jon didn't know what an excuse to invent: after all, anything would have seemed absurd in any case.Ian thought to get him out of trouble, justifying himself: -Studying at home can be boring, better to do it in front of a milkshake, isn't it? -

The young couple realized that they had convinced Mr. Giantsbane when the latter smiled and gave Ian what should have been an affectionate pat on the shoulder that had turned into a tsunami: -Well said, son: it's nice to know I’m not the only one who likes cold food even in winter.-

Ian returned the smile with narrowed eyes: Jon imagined that he had a tremendous desire to massage his aching shoulder, but that he was holding himself out of education.

-Tor...- suddenly there was a voice behind the red-haired man: the blonde woman, Theon had already told Jon what her name was but now he could not remember, she was looking for the help of her companion to keep the two girls, intent on quarreling, far from each other.

Tormund sighed and shook his head, looking at his student and the so-called "tutor" with a desolate air: -Okay, I have to go, my little girls have been arguing for hours: they both want to get on Mum's shoulders."Because she is taller than dad!"Nobody respects me as I should.- he explained bitterly.

Jon watched Ian chuckle at those words while he still tried to mask the embarrassment: -See you at school, Mr. Giantsbane.- he said, shrugging.

Tormund gave him a friendly wink (and Jon risked passing out) before walking towards his family: -Bye.Bye, math tutor.- he waved a hand absently, before picking up the older girl and placing her on his shoulders.Subsequently, Jon stood watching his teacher grasp the hand of his partner (Brienne? Yes, his name was Brienne), who in the meantime had picked up the youngest child.

Jon sighed slightly, as too many thoughts began to crowd his head: would he too have had a family like that, sooner or later?Robb hadn't been able to.He thought back to when he wanted to get on his father's shoulders or Robb’s (who was only fourteen but he seemed very tall to Jon) and whenever Bran, Rickon and Arya had asked him to do the same. He managed to distract himself only when Ian, once Tormund Giantsbane had gone far enough, exclaimed: -Well fuck, he’s hot.-

The rest of the day was spent exactly like the beginning: being stupid.They went to the cinema late in the evening to watch a horror movie that, according to Ian, "an extinct monkey would have been able to act better", and then they had a walk around.Robb had sent Jon a few messages and some photos (one in particular portrayed him with Theon intent on licking his cheek), and Jon regretted not being able to send him some photos of him who was being fool with his boyfriend.

Arriving home, Ian and Jon had started talking about everything, especially about the faux taps they had made as children, and it was late at night when Jon had bursted out laughing at the story of Ian who entered the school bathroom without knocking just while a little boy was pooping.Ian had rolled his eyes and kissed him on his forehead: -Sleep.- he said.

-Ian ...- Jon moaned, lying next to him on the bed, while he wiped his eyes which had got wet from too much laughing.

-You have to wake up at ten tomorrow, and it's three o'clock: sleep.- the older one pointed out, trying to arrange the covers around his body.

Jon chuckled: -Can you finger me?-

\- Since when do you talk about it so easily? -

-Come on Ian! - still laughing, Jon leaned his head against his boyfriend's chest, closing his eyes.

-Jon.- Ian called him.

-Uhm? -

-You are collapsing in my arms.-

-It's not true.-

-And you're not even drunk, you're really a lost case.- Jon moved away from the boy's body and looked him in the eyes: he wanted it, no matter how tired he was.That day had been perfect and he simply didn't want it to end: if he fell asleep then it would become Saturday and he would have to go home to deal with social workers.

-Ian ...- he whispered, and the 21-year-old decided it was time to compromise: -We can make out until you fall asleep.But nothing more.- he proposed.

Jon smiled broadly: -I can accept that.-

He fell asleep about five minutes later.

 

 

The next morning Jon woke up with the only desire to go back to bed: he couldn't cope with Cersei, take a shower, get ready and go to a party, he would have loved to stay at home with his brothers to watch movies and to eat anything Robb and Theon had wanted to cook.

Robb greeted him with a quick hug: he rushed to the door as soon as he heard the keys move inside the lock, and he was looking at his little brother with his typical "you're my greatest treasure" eyes that managed to warm anyone’s heart. Except Cersei Lannister.

-Hello love: did everything go well?- Robb asked, ruffling his hair.

-Yes, of course.- Jon replied, nodding.

-Come on, we were going to play twister.- His brother motioned for him to head into the living room, but Jon couldn't help but widen his eyes and exclaim: -Twister?! -

Jon was terrible at Twister: Robb had had a boyfriend who had been doing artistic gymnastics for years and was so articulate he could take the worst positions, but Jon could barely keep his balance for more than two seconds, before falling toground and complaining about how bad his butt hurt.

-Come on, I know you want to see Theon falling as much as I do.- Robb tried to convince him.

Jon chuckled at the thought: -Stop tempting me.-

-You feel good, right?Or do you need an aspirin?- the older brother wanted to make sure, as they headed towards the living room.Jon shook his head, thinking though that Pyp would need it the next morning: he didn't want to go to that party, he just didn't want to.He had a feeling that something bad was going to happen and that even before that, he wasn't going to enjoy himself anyway.

-No, I didn't drink yesterday.- he muttered, as he saw for the first time what the living room was like: Theon was already twisted on the plastic carpet with Rickon, while Bran, sitting on the sofa, was holding the table with the hands that would mark the positions that the two should have taken.He had an evil grin on his face, and Jon at that moment knew with certainty that he would have cheated at will, in order to see everyone fall to the ground.

-Hi guys.- He greeted everyone once he was close enough to them, and smiled when Rickon ran towards him with arms raised, asking him to be picked up: -Jon!-

The older brother satisfied him: -Hey, little man! - he exclaimed, feeling someone kiss his curls from behind.He turned slightly to catch a glimpse of Robb, who was giving him a grateful smile: it was his indirect way of thanking him for not having drunk the night before, for returning home in time for the visit of the social worker and for being able tohandle a five year old even without him.

Jon looked at the scene again: Robb, Theon, Bran and Rickon had been together all day yesterday, and Jon would have liked to spend some time with them.Especially because he had to go to a party he didn't like.But the desire to go back to sleep was gone, and he decided not to waste that morning to make himself beautiful: he threw himself into the game together with his little brother, his older brother and his brother's boyfriend, giggling until they were all four tangled between each other and one step away from falling to the ground.

-Right hand on red, Theon.- Bran announced, chuckling.

The illustrator frowned as he tried to do what he was told: -Hand on the re ... ohw!-

At that precise moment, as Bran had hoped (and planned) from the beginning, they all fell to the ground: Jon and Robb ended up banging their heads against each other, while Theon snorted under the weight of the teenager and Rickon chuckled over Robb's back.

-I think I sprained my ankle.- The illustrator dramatized, crossing his arms on the floor and hiding his face between his hands.

They were still trying to get back on their feet when the doorbell rang: Jon checked the time, surprised at how quickly time passed when he was having fun, and how slowly it passed when Cersei Lannister showed up at the front door.

Rickon was five years old, but he was not a fool: he understood immediately that there was something wrong, since Robb had suddenly become serious.He immediately ran to seek refuge in Jon's arms, who made him sit on his lap while he sat next to Bran on the sofa and Theon crossed his legs still above the plastic carpet.

-Mrs. Lannister, what a surprise! - Robb exclaimed, as soon as he opened the door.

Rickon hid his face against Jon's chest, and his small fist went to clench against the fabric of his sweatshirt.Jon exchanged a sad look with Theon, who was looking at the boy with concern.

In the meantime, Cersei had contracted a smile towards Robb: -Can I talk a little with the boys, Robert? - he asked.

-That's why you’re here, isn't it?- Robb replied, moving to let her in.

Cersei's face twitched in a grimace at the sight of Theon sitting on the ground: -Oh, there is also your very kind partner.- she said with contempt.

Jon wholeheartedly hoped that Theon would answer her good once again.

The illustrator smiled at the woman, gluing green eyes against those of the woman who, speaking of colors, were tremendously similar to Theon's.

-Hello Mrs, who do you want to start torturing today? - he provoked her, but she didn't get upset: -Jon, I would say-

Jon stiffened: she had clearly done it on purpose.He was supposed to get up and hand Rickon over to Robb, and Rickon became a mess when he was deprived of the person he was making physical contact with, especially when he was afraid.

-Can we go to the kitchen? - continued the woman, and Jon had no choice but to get up from the sofa and deposit Rickon in the open arms of their legal guardian.

-Sure.You knows the way anyway .- he replied, pressing a kiss on his little brother's curls and exchanging a look with Robb.

Unlike Rickon, who couldn't even look the social worker in the face, and unlike Bran, who was the most inclined to approach Cersei with diplomacy, Jon was more like Robb: he had to try to contain himself because otherwise he could haverepent of the things he would say.But if nothing else, he was able to handle the irritation better than Theon.

Once in the kitchen, Jon closed the sliding door: he was about to tell the woman to sit down, but she had already done so.Jon had nothing left to do but sit in front of her in turn: the good manners wanted him to ask her if she wanted a tea or a coffee, but Cersei had never known good manners, and Jon did not think it was his job to teach her.

-Be sincere Jon: do you really think Robb is able to raise you?There are only nine years of difference between you two.- the woman began, her back straight and her head high.

Jon sighed: he wouldn't be able to hold back.It was useless to even try: -Mrs. Lannister, I will be sincere with you, because I don't want to invent bullshit: the three months I spent in the group home were the worst of my life.- he admitted.

Cersei remained impassive before that confession, but he commented: -It is understandable, you had just been an orphan.-

_No, you can't understand it.You can't because it was your fault._

-No!It is not for that!I had a person who could take care of me, and you social workers did everything to keep me away from him! - the boy snapped: Robb's first thought, already at the hospital, still in shock, had been to maintain the family united. He was only half successful, and late.

The sliding kitchen door opened, revealing the wrinkled expression of his older brother, who had rushed to check on him as soon as Jon's exclamation reached his ears: -Jon, what's going on?-

Jon opened his mouth to reply, but Cersei Lannister preceded him: -Let him speak, Stark: it is important to know his opinion.Were you saying, Jon? -

Oh, was his opinion important now?Now that she needed every detail out of place to put Robb in deep shit, Jon's opinion mattered.But what had happened to his opinion when he lost his parents?He had told anyone he wanted to be with Robb, and nobody had listened to him.And now his opinion "was important".

-I was being beaten in the family home, okay?They beat me up for bullshit.- he snapped, seething with anger.

Cersei's face hardened: -Pay attention to how you speak, if you don't want me to think that your brother can't teach you how to behave.-

-Oh, this has nothing to do with how Robb is able to raise us: only Robb wasn’t underage when our parents died.We could have faced mourning in a different way, staying together: you had the solution before your eyes and you prevented my family, you prevented _children_ , from being together after losing their parents.- well, maybe after all Jon was successfulto let off steam: all he had to do was get angry.

Robb was leaning with his arms folded against the kitchen door and carefully watching his little brother, while Cersei was trying to remain composed: -Robert was not yet twenty-four years old, he was too ...- she began.

-Rickon was three and a half, okay?!And you preferred to leave him to a couple who poisoned stray dogs for three months, rather than letting him stay with his older brother.Bran was nine years old, Bran spent his ninth birthday with strangers who didn't even want him!I was fifteen and got kicked and punched in the face every day because Robb was trying to take me away.So forgive me if I speak to you in this tone, certainly Robb taught me to behave better than that, but I can't stand the fact that all the hell we went through could have been avoided if it hadn't been for you and your father.- _don't cry now, you're making a good impression_. The truth was, Jon just wanted her to leave: she wasn't welcome in that house.

Cersei Lannister stood looking at Jon for an indefinite period of time: she had small and evil eyes, which could not wait to snatch him from his family.Why was completely unknown to Jon, but it was all too unfair.

-I would say that is enough.- the woman concluded, getting up and going into the living room.

Jon was displaced for a moment by that action, convinced he had made a mess, but he managed to relax as soon as Robb wrapped his arm around his shoulders and led him back to the room where the rest of his family was: Theon was nowsitting on the sofa, I intend to caress Rickon's curly head, while the boy held on to his leg with his forehead resting on his knee.

-Brandon?Can I talk to you? - Cersei asked at that point.

Jon felt Robb's arm stiffen, and Bran didn't take long to reply, calm and calm: -Only if the others remain too.-

Cersei smiled sharply: -Well Brandon ...-

-You asked me a question, and that means you put me in front of a choice.And I choose to speak to you only if the others remain.-

A strangled, laughter-like sound escaped from Theon's lips, and the woman glared at him.

-Okay, then,- she announced, and leaned forward slightly to better look at the ten-year-old boy.

-How's the leg going? -

Bran shrugged: -I'm healing.-

-Do you think that such an accident would have happened if your parents were still alive?-

Theon jerked his head up at that question: -What the fuck is that question?! - he yelled, and Jon couldn't agree more.

-Theon ...- Robb admonished him, but something made Jon understand that Robb had acted in that way only because he had said the word "fuck" in the presence of two children, not because he had rudely turned to a bitch.

-Theon my ass, Robb! - exclaimed the illustrator, standing up and pointing a finger at the social worker.

-Why do you persist in trying to destroy this family?What is it, does it bother you that your father never loved you as much as Robb loves his brothers?Did you have a shitty childhood and they must have it too?! -

Jon hugged against Robb's side: he admired what Theon was doing, but perhaps he was exaggerating.After all, the Starks were the disadvantaged, because they weren't related to Tywin Lannister.And exactly like his father, Cersei was able to maintain a superhuman composure, so much so that when seen next to Theon, enraged, he seemed almost a mannequin: -I advise you to learn to stay in his place, if you don't want to receive news from my lawyer.-

Theon's eyes widened: -You sew that ...-

-Theon! - Robb exclaimed, this time serious: if Cersei appointed his lawyer, it could have been a serious problem.

Theon fell silent and clenched his fists, understanding the mistake, and went back to sit on the sofa.Cersei's smirk was hateful, but everyone in the room tried to endure it, for the sake of their family.

-You are asked to answer the question, Brandon.- the woman continued, stroking a lock of long blonde hair.

Bran continued to shrug, uninterested in the conversation and more comfortable than the adults in the room: -Of course it would have happened: it was a football game, I wasn't pushed out of a window by Robb.Indeed, do you want to know something? -

Cersei smiled slightly: -Of course I want to.-

-If mom and dad had been there, it would have been worse.-

-Explain yourself.-

Jon looked at his little brother in amazement: of course, Bran surprised him every time, but he never expected a criticism about the parenting skills of their mom and dad.He listened to his words carefully: -Mom would start screaming and crying, maybe she would even pass out.And dad wouldn't know what to do.Instead, Robb calmed me, reassured me: he kept calm.Besides, Robb always came to watch my games, even when our parents were still alive: he would have been the only one able to help me in any case.-

Well, that was a fact: mom was always so protective (a lot more than Robb) and dad never found himself having to take care of a child with a broken leg.

Cersei Lannister nodded a couple of times, thoughtful, then straightened up and turned to the young Stark's legal guardian, again with an impassive face: -I would say we're done. See you next time, Robert.- didn't even let Robb accompany her to the door.

The larger Stark sighed in relief once the door was closed, and the first thing he did was settle on the sofa (followed closely by Jon), and reach out to Rickon: -Rickon come here.She’s gone, love, it's all right.-

He settled the boy in his arms, while Jon and Bran crouched by his side and Theon leaned over Bran to squeeze his hand tightly.

-Thank you guys.Thank you very much.- Robb whispered, addressed to everyone.

Bran let Theon caress his hair as he replied: -We just told the truth, Robb, we didn't have to work too hard.-

And there was no need to add anything else.

 

 

 

-We shouldn't have come here.- Jon commented, entering Tyene, Obara and Nymeria Martell's house.They were the daughters of Oberyn Martell, Bran's doctor, and if they had taken from their father Jon he could have described that evening before it even began: devastating.

There were more people intent on kissing each other than drinking (some were even three), and Jon swore he saw two people who were sure they were cousins kissing each other.It would have been a total disaster, and Jon didn't want to be there.

-Are you kidding me? It's a fantastic party!- Pyp retorted immediately, pushing him towards the crowd.

-It's not exactly my type.- Jon shouted, to make himself heard even over the noise of the music.

Pyp rolled his eyes: -You don't even know what your type is.-

Grenn and Sam laughed, but Jon didn't: -Very funny, Pyp.-

He wanted to talk to him for a moment about how complicated it was not to know who he was, but he doubted he would listen to him, because he had his eyes on a girl, and when Pyp saw a girl nothing could make him lose focus on her.

-Jon!Are you here too? - said a voice behind the teenager.Jon turned around and almost passed out in front of everyone: Ygritte was wearing a top that left her hips uncovered, and her hair was loose.She was beautiful.Jon realized for a moment that he was having the same feeling he had with Mr. Giantsbane: he recognized beauty, he appreciated it and yes, he was attracted to it, but he didn't want the feeling to be reciprocated.With Ian it worked differently: he recognized his beauty, but he adored his character, his personality and his ability to take care of him.With Ian, Jon went beyond physical appearance.However, Ygritte was seriously gorgeous that evening.

-They forced me.- He replied, blushing.

-You didn’t look like a party guy.- She said, punching him on the shoulder.

Jon shrugged: -How did you see me as then?-

The answer was immediate: -Nerd.Always at home.-

-Yeah, maybe it would have been better that way.- _even if I wouldn't have seen you._

Ygritte rolled her eyes, and took him by the hand, taking him away from her friends who observed the scene amused: -Come with me, Jon Stark: you are too sober .-

Maybe Jon shouldn't have done it: Ygritte made him drink too many glasses of a cocktail that Jon had never tried before, but he was already starting to feel his head spinning pleasantly.Ygritte, on the other hand, was already gone, and for ten minutes she was looking at him and chuckling.

-Why are you laughing? - Jon finally asked.

She handed him her own glass: -Because you're such a nerd and yet you hold alcohol better than I do.-

-I'm sorry, then.-

-You are an asshole.-

-Why? - Jon raised an eyebrow: they were in the kitchen, in front of them a couple was kissing over the table and a little further away a group of boys was trying to keep a glass of beer balanced on the head of a short boy.

-You sat next to Tarly on Friday morning, you broke our promise!- Ygritte exclaimed indignantly.

Jon smiled as alcohol began to have more and more effect: -What can I do to make up for it then? -

-You will have to be near me all night.- the girl decreed.

-Even when you throw up? - Jon pointed out, despite the fact that his answer had to be "willingly".

-Especially when I throw up! And it won't happen soon, keep that in mind.- she continued, slightly shaking and clinging to Jon when he risked falling.

-Are you sure? - the sixteen-year-old teased her.

-Sure.-

-You don't seem so convinced to me.-

-Shut your mouth.-

-Otherwise?-

-I'll shut it down .-

-I know you have balls Ygritte, but you would never punch me in ...- it was exactly like the scene of a movie: so cliché that Jon would never have expected it in his life. Ygritte had kissed him, she was kissing him.And yes, she was beautiful, nice and intelligent, and Jon was drunk, but he didn't like it: she wasn't Ian.Kissing her wasn't as good as kissing Ian.Ian.Ian, Ian, fuck Ian!Jon was with Ian and he was kissing someone else.He was cheating on him, he was cheating on his boyfriend, he was cheating on his first boyfriend ever, what the fuck was he doing?

He detached himself from Ygritte with little grace, pale as a sheet: -I have to ... I have to go.-

-Wait, Jon! - she tried to stop him, but Jon was shot out of the kitchen, living room and Martell house in the blink of an eye.

-Fuck.Fuck fuck fuck!Fuck!- he shouted: why did he always have to ruin everything?He had a boyfriend, wasn't it enough?Ian was the most beautiful thing that had ever happened to him.He knew that some boys or girls could be possessive, and that they would freak out knowing that Jon had gone to the Martell sisters party, but Ian had told him to have fun and call him if he needed him.And Jon now needed him: he had to apologize and tell him the whole truth, it had been a misunderstanding, he didn't want to kiss Ygritte, and now he had to beg his boyfriend not to leave him.

He arrived at the restaurant that Ian was about to get into his car and go home: -Ian!Ian ...- called him.

Ian looked up, and both had a violent deja-vu: -Jon?What happened? - Ian ran to meet him, placing his hands on his cheeks to wipe away the tears that Jon hadn't noticed were coming down.

-It wasn't my fault, I swear ...- sobbed the boy in a hoarse voice, while alcohol gave him a blurred vision of reality.

Ian frowned, but still tried to comfort his boyfriend: -What did you do, Jon?I swear I won’t get angry, but you need to calm down.-

Jon shook his head in despair: -It was her, not me ...-

-Jon, explain- Ian said, even if he had already understood.

-I kissed someone else Ian. She kissed me! I retired, I swear, I swear, don't hate me!- he felt vicious, pathetic: he had cheated on his boyfriend at the first opportunity.He had even forgotten he had a boyfriend at the time.He didn't deserve Ian's forgiveness.

-Jon ...-

-Don't look at me like that, please!It was her!I only care about you!Please, don't ... you don't deserve to be with someone like me.- he finally decided: it was useless to apologize, what had been done had been done.The past could not be changed.And Ian didn't deserve all this: Jon constantly complained and he always had to comfort him, they always talked about his problems, Robb, Theon, whatever Jon was about and they still hadn't fucked because Ian wanted Jon to feel ready andit wasn't fair.It wasn't fair because Ian was a better person than Jon, he did nothing but give him everything he had and Jon had never given him anything in return.

-Jon, you're drunk- said the 21-year-old: even in such a situation he was trying to justify his actions.And Jon couldn't stand it anymore.

-I'm sorry Ian, you deserve better.-

He ran away, heading for the first lane he saw: he crossed the road running with one hand in front of his mouth, and he didn't even stop when he heard his boy scream behind him: -Where the fuck are you going?! Jon! Careful!-

He barely heard the sound of a horn and a car braking sharply, but he did not look back at what had happened: he just ran straight for who knows where, until he realized that he had just committed a shit after theother.He had ended up in the alley of the infamous clubs, the one so much feared by both Robb and Ian.He slowed his pace, undecided on what to do: did he have to go back or continue until the road was over?He was in the middle, precisely in front of the Red Wine & Blue. The neon sign colored in red, white and blue blinded his eyes, but he could not look away.Some customers inside noticed him and laughed, until two men in their fifties came out to look at him from head to toe: -Hey, nice little ass over there, are you a boy or a girl?- Said the shorter of the two.

Jon took a step back, returning with his feet on the ground: he wanted to go back, but he wasn't going to pass by those two.

-Who cares?I bet he has a full wallet anyway.- the other man laughed.

-Too bad, if he had been a girl we would have had more fun.-

-You disgust me.- Jon didn't want to say it out loud.But he was drunk, and when he was drunk he became so stupid that he could very well have been confused among a pack of ostriches.

-What did you say? - the shorter man had suddenly become serious.

-I said you disgust me! - Jon shouted.He could hear footsteps moving quickly behind the two men, but one was so tall that he couldn't see who it was.

The shorter man approached Jon dangerously: he had yellow teeth and the typical swollen belly of someone who drank too much.

-Once I‘m done with you, you will have so few teeth left in your mouth that you will learn to keep your tongue in check, little girl.- he threatened.Jon closed his eyes, waiting for the impending punch: it always happened in the group home, he ended up provoking someone, that someone listed all the painful things he would have suffered and then he would have kept his promises. But fate had decided that night that Jon would live in a movie for one night, and the man was shoved away before he could get too close.

-Don't you dare touch him!- Ian had stood in front of Jon, shielding him, and was looking at the man angrily.They were the same height, so maybe he could have beaten him.With the taller one instead, it would have been more difficult.

-Are you faggots?! - exclaimed the man in front of Ian, disgusted.The 21-year-old punched him so hard on his nose that even Jon felt his bones creak.

-And you're a piece of shit! - Ian replied, while the man collapsed on the ground and the hands he had carried on his nose were soaked with thick blood.

Jon believed that at that point Ian would have to face the other man, but he did not move: not because he was afraid of Ian, but more likely he and that other asshole were not friends, but simply two fucking heads who hadknown at the time and who had decided together to torment a poor sixteen year old.

Jon was still too drunk to reason properly, but he did not resist when Ian grabbed him by the hand: -Come with me now! - he exclaimed.He led him to his car, opened the door and made him sit down: even when drunk, Jon had realized that Ian's gestures no longer owned the thoughtfulness he liked so much.

-Ian ...- he whispered, once the boy had started the engine.Jon noticed that they weren't headed to Ian’s place, as he had hoped, but they were heading back to the Martell’s house.

-Of all the roads you could choose Jon! Are you crazy?!- Ian yelled, keeping his eyes fixed on the road.

Jon looked down: -I'm sorry ...-

-I don’t care at all!You put your life in danger!And we could have avoided all this, if you had stopped to listen to me for a second!- Jon gasped: Ian was pissed.Too pissed.With him.It was a new sensation, and he didn't like it at all.It was horrible.And it was all his fault.

-I can listen to you now ...- he tried, but Ian shook his head, close to throwing a punch against the window: -Seriously Jon ?!You risked getting run over, getting pounded, robbed, and _raped_ in less than five minutes!Just because you're drunk!I really _don't_ want to talk to you.-

-But I...-

-You call your brother now and tell him to come and get you.Now.You are not well, you are not in a position to be in any place other than your bed and I am too angry at you to take you home with me.- Ian decided.

Jon looked at his boyfriend, visibly hurt: -Ian, please.-

He wanted to clarify the situation, he wanted to make up.He didn't want to continue fighting.

-Do it or we’re done, Jon.-

Jon startled: he couldn't have really said it.It could not be over, they had just come together.It was the first time something bad had happened, they could not break up.It wasn't fair.It wasn't fair.

With a trembling hand, Jon picked up the phone and dialed Robb's number: his brother answered him after just two rings.

-Robb, can you come and get me? - he asked.

-What happened?! - Robb was immediately alarmed, and Jon realized he didn't have the strength to lie to him that evening.But he had to do it anyway.

-Nothing, is that ... I no longer want to be at the party. I’m alone and ... I want to go home.-

He got out of Ian's car and sat on the ground on the sidewalk in front of the Martell’s house, while he watched his boyfriend's car (maybe ex-boyfriend) whizzing away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise you lots of Throbb moments in the next chapter


	45. 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had missed writing this so much!  
> But I’m back and so are weekly updates!  
> Thank you so much for 8K hits and almost 300 kudos (such a goal I never thought I could have ever achieved), I hope you enjoy this even though it’s a bit shorter!

-Oh god, after that terrible game, a good massage is just what I need.- Theon announced, settling himself in Robb's open arms.

They were stretched out on the sofa, curled up against each other, while the children were nearby trying to complete a puzzle too complicated for Rickon and too boring for Bran. Jon had gone upstairs to take a shower, and Jojen and his father would have arrived at moments to take Bran: at that point Theon, Robb and Rickon would have left to leave the little boy at Ty and David's house and finally they could have enjoyed a relaxing afternoononly for themselves.

Robb stroked his boyfriend's hair, while staring at the children with a watchful eye: Bran was a little sore, because of the leg exercises, and Rickon had eaten more than usual at lunchtime, which was not too positive, since his stomach was not particularly strong.

When Jojen and Mr. Reed arrived, Robb got up from the couch, wanting to imitate Theon's annoyed snort when their bodies parted: Bran walked behind him, intimating him to pick up his backpack from the ground.

-Behave well, please. See you tomorrow morning.- Robb gave the boy a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, then left him in the hands of Jojen and Mr. Reed.

-Bye Robb, bye Theon, bye Rickon!- Bran let Jojen (who had taken the backpack from Robb's hands) walk before him and gave his brothers and the man on the sofa one last look.

-Bye buddy.- Theon replied, running a hand over his tired face.

-Bye Bran!- the little boy of the house exclaimed, waving both his lips hands.

Robb closed the front door only when Mr. Reed's car drove off, leaving him to observe nothing: Bran and Jojen had a wonderful friendship.They were still young, sure, but Bran had never been so close to a person who wasn't a member of his family before.The same was for Jon: it didn't take long for his old schoolmates to stop asking for him, and the boy was visibly shaken by this.Robb could have never thanked his friends enough, for not leaving him alone: over time, Robb had realized that trying to help his brother at making friends was something he couldn't do really well.

_Seen Jon? I'm not good at everything: you found your friends on your own, without my help._

Robb returned to focus on the real world as soon as Theon yawned noisily, and observed the scene that was presented in front of him: his boyfriend about to fall asleep on the sofa and his little brother who had now given up and left the unfinished puzzle next to him.

Robb leaned in front of Rickon, providing him refuge in his arms: -Hey love, how's your tummy doing? Are you okay?- he asked, thoughtful.

-Yes!- Rickon exclaimed, pressing his cheek against Robb's shoulder.

-That's good baby, did you prepare the backpack?-

Rickon nodded energetically, hopping: -Yes! It's in my room!- he exclaimed.

Robb gently admired his little brother: he reminded him so much of their mom, especially because of those huge blue eyes.Every now and then he got lost staring at him: he was so small, too much to handle anything alone. He was five, too few years for a child but too many for a relationship: Robb had never had a five-year relationship, it seemed too long.But if he looked at his baby and thought he had been in the world for only five years and didn't even know how to tie his shoes, five years was too short.Robb hated thinking about the passing of time: soon Jon would have left for college, Bran would have started high school and Rickon would have become too heavy to be picked up.

Robb was only twenty-five, but sometimes he felt like he was one hundred thousand.

-Very good, honey: it's time to go to Uncle Ty's.- he declared: as much as he loved his boys, he admitted that he needed a moment to disconnect for the real world. He didn't blame himself for this, even his parents took free weekends from time to time: they left Robb (and sometimes Ty) in charge, and during those moments Robb changed Rickon's diapers, combed and styled Sansa's hair, he taught Bran how to play chess, cleaned Arya's clothes whenever she dirtied them playing in the garden, and helped Jon with his homework while he himself tried to study.He had always been surrounded by small children, and now he no longer had to look after them for a weekend every three months, he had to raise them.And as Theon, and Ty, and Tabitha and all his exes, would have said, he needed a prize.

He had always gone to the spa with all his boyfriends, and with his friends: there was no better thing than having a massage, smoking a joint and fucking on a soft mattress, for him, before. Now things had changed a bit: Robb couldn't wait to have a sauna, spend a pleasant evening in the company of his best friends, his boyfriend and his little brother and then go home and make love.

He looked at Theon, who was at risk of falling asleep at any moment: they hadn't been together for a long time, and Robb still didn't feel like considering sex with him "love", but he had to admit that it had something special, compared to the one with his exes. Maybe it was because Theon and Robb had met at a particular time in their lives, where they both thought they would never find love again: Theon because he had been cheated on by his historic boyfriend and Robb because he was convinced that no one would everwanted a relationship with a single dad who had three kids when he was still under thirty.That was why sex was even more beautiful, because they were aware of what they were and the life they had and they liked each other for that, despite the fact that both of them were in deep shit.

Robb leaned over the sofa and placed a wet kiss on his boyfriend's lips: -Come on Thee, get up from the sofa.- he whispered softly.

Theon wrinkled his nose and stretched, while Rickon came back from upstairs with his backpack on his shoulders: -Ugh, my back's so torn.- he complained.

The little boy looked at him curiously, tilting his head to the side: -Is it because you're old? Jon always says that his history teacher complains about everything because he is old.- he asked.

Robb chuckled, grabbing the boy by the hand and waiting for Theon to rise from the sofa with a snort: -Yes, buddy, it's because I'm old.- replied the illustrator, shaking his head.

They sat in the car: Robb drove carefully to his best friend's house, a small manor even fancier than the old Stark house, and once they got there he rang the bell.

-Uncle Ty!- Rickon exclaimed, as soon as the 25-year-old appeared in the doorway wearing a vintage denim jacket and his fake glasses.

-Hi baby! - he replied, equally enthusiastic, bending to the ground to embrace the little child: Ty and Rickon had an excellent relationship, because they looked very much alike and both always seemed to overdose on sugars.Robb softened every time he saw them together, because he became more and more convinced that Rickon was able to conquer anyone: even David (especially David), who was always so serious and professional, melted every time little Stark ran after him.

-David!- the boy shouted, watching the black-haired man enter the room.

The lawyer's eyes lit up at the sight of the little boy, and he spread his arms, giving the boy the widest smile that Robb had ever seen him do: -Hey little man, come give me a hug! -

Rickon let David take him in his arms and settle him on his hip as he smacked a big kiss on his forehead.Robb approached the duo to affectionately squeeze David's arm in gratitude: -Thanks for always being so available.-

-No problem: we love this little one, don't we, Ty? - the thirty-year-old reassured him, continuing to deposit kisses on Rickon's cheeks, who enjoyed pampering as much as Theon would have enjoyed his massage.

The boy with the nose piercing nodded, and he in turn popped a kiss on the children's temple: - Yeah: it makes us wish even more to have one of our own.-

-Good luck, if they will be like him.- Theon joked, winking at Robb and waiting for the little boy to protest, which happened very soon: -Thee! -

Robb couldn't help but smile at the way Rickon pouted and crossed his arms over his chest: he was just like Sansa every time she fell victim to Arya's pranks.

-I already told you not to call me Thee, little scamp.- Theon replied, reaching out to tickle the boy under his neck.

-Come on, you're tickling me!- Rickon immediately shouted, wriggling and causing David to squeeze him a little harder to keep his hold firm and prevent him from falling.

Robb's heart was one step away from bursting with joy: Bran and Theon had always got along, and Robb was so proud that Jon now also had a good relationship with the illustrator.But seeing him with Rickon was different: Rickon was young, and Theon was considerate of him. He hadn't always been, of course: after discovering that Robb had three brothers to raise he had barely looked at Rickon for more than three seconds.But now he was so sweet to him.

Robb stroked his little brother's arm, keeping the other wrapped around Theon's waist: -Be good, honey. I'll call you in a few hours and see you tonight for dinner, yeah? -

-Yes!- exclaimed the boy, reaching out to place his hands on his older brother's cheeks.

David settled the boy in his arms, looking at him as if he were the most precious thing in the world: -Go and have fun: we're taking care of the little treasure here.-

Theon chuckled and shook his head at the comment: -Small children make you freak out, Dave.-

Ty immediately intervened, not wasting time to point out how effectively David, always serious and frowning, became sweet as sugar in front of the child: -Have you seen how sweet my future hubby is?-

David rolled his eyes, promptly replying: -Instead of making fun of me, why don't you go get some nice snacks for this cute boy? I'm sure you are able to open a jam jar.-

Ty bit the inside of his cheek: between them it was always a race for those who had the last word, and Robb was sure that his best friend was trying to refrain from screaming the most imaginative offenses before Rickon.He simply punched his boyfriend's shoulder, a clear warning sign, and Robb took the opportunity to adjust the edges of Rickon's sweater: -Don't give him too much sugar: he still doesn't know his limits, this young lad. He would become unmanageable.- he advised them: with all the energy he had (at any time before half past eight in the evening), Rickon had a future as a sportsman.Robb was more than convinced that he would have forbidden him to drink coffee or energizers even after turning eighteen.

David nodded calmly, continuing to look at the child with so much love: -Don't worry, he'll have a quick snack and then we'll be drawing and watching movies all day, okay darling?-

-Come on, now you go: the baby is in good hands and Theon seems to be in urgent need of a massage.- Ty concluded, winking at the illustrator, who seemed to need, in addition to the massage, a good dose ofsleep.

-You can say it for sure. See you tonight .- Theon patted David on the shoulder and let Ty excuse him and Robb with a kiss on the cheek, while Rickon waved goodbye to them.

-See you tonight.- said David.

Robb smiled sweetly at everyone: -Bye guys, thanks again.-

He gave Rickon one last kiss on the cheek, then took Theon by the hand and walked with him to the car: his boyfriend sat in the passenger seat with a tired snort, and Robb sat down in the driver's seat.

-I like to see you like this with Rickon: you are very sweet to him, I appreciate this a lot.- he admitted, starting the engine. He noticed Theon's cheeks turn purple red, while young man tried as best he could to mask the embarrassment and look cool; he tried to with a shrug: -Why are you so surprised? - he asked.

Robb stretched out his arm absently, so that Theon could grab his hand as he drove: they always did that when they were in the car, even with Jon in the backseat ironing about how sweet they were.

-At first you were much more detached: I had nothing against it, obviously, because it is not easy to get used to a young child who constantly needs attention. But now it's different.- the red-haired boy explained: Theon had promised Robb that he would have tried to get used to the children, at first.Now not only he had gotten used to them, but it almost seemed like those boys were part of his routine: he drove Jon and Rickon to school without Robb asking him, he helped Jon with his art projects, he chatted with Bran about Seaworth's books, and showed himalways some detail of his illustrations for the last novel, to keep him excited. He was almost... like a brother to them.

-It's hard not to become attached to a person you see every day, especially if that person is Rickon.- Theon explained, avoiding looking his boyfriend in the eye, his cheeks still reddish.

Robb looked at him grinning, but did not further tease him: -I can't blame you.-

Theon snorted: -Come on, hit that gas cause I seriously need to relax my nerves.

Robb chuckled, and did as he was told.

 

 

Once at the spa, the young couple's first destination was the massage room: Robb had prepared everything by the thread and had even booked a private hot tub. They were alone in the room, except for the two masseuses, Shae and Ross, two of Ty's acquaintances, since he forced David to go to the spa at least twice a month.

-Oh god, why didn't we do this months ago?- Theon exclaimed, while Ross's hands moved along his back and shoulders.

Robb and the two girls chuckled as Theon sighed in relief at the pleasant sensation of his muscles relaxing.

-We should make it a habit.- Robb decreed.

-You just read my mind... oh god yes, right there, that's the point .- Ross bursted out laughing as soon as Theon grunted satisfied: as soon as she finished the massage the girl confessed to them that they were nice, and that they were a cute couple. She was a bit sorry that Theon was gay (at that, Robb blinked a moment at the sudden confession), because it was more unique than rare to find a boy who didn't comment insolently about her job, or about her appearance. She had bursted out laughing when she had seen Robb's sore face, and told him he had nothing to fear: she saw couples over and over, and most of the time one of the two never stopped taking their eyes off her, and she had grown tired of that shit. She appreciated how sincere their relationship was: "You look at each other as if you had the love of your life in front of you," she said.

Robb and Theon had blushed and paled in a split second: neither of them mentioned that their relationship had actually just begun, and they only got out of embarrassment when the girl laughed again and went away, still shaking her head.

Robb turned to Theon, who now seemed more relaxed than that morning: -Your noises are worse than in bed when it comes to massages.-

Theon opened his eyes wide and pinched him on his side, just above the white towel he was wearing: -What an asshole .-

Robb winked at him, before kissing him gently on the lips: -Come on, I booked a private hot tub.-

-Private hot tub? Robb, I could give it to you right here, right now.- exclaimed the illustrator, letting himself be guided by Robb, who held his hand even tighter: -Not right now: now we have to spoil ourselves a little more, first.-

They spent all their time in the tub kissing: Theon ended up sitting on Robb's lap, while the hands of the red-haired boy squeezed gently against his boyfriend's hips and stroked him occasionally on his lower back. When they both broke away from each other, they were incredibly peaceful and relaxed: Theon always had dark circles under his eyes, but Robb never seemed to notice them.This time it was as if they had disappeared.He was beautiful there, in Robb's arms, completely at ease and totally charming, sweet, fantastic.They hadn't been together for a long time, and maybe the feelings seemed stronger because it had been so long since he last felt like that, but god, Robb didn't just like Theon.He probably wasn't in love yet, but he certainly liked Theon more than he thought.

The two boys smiled at each other, and their sighs mingled and dispersed into the warm air: -This place is heaven.- whispered Theon, before kissing Robb again.

 

 

-Robb!- Rickon ran into his older brother's arms as soon as Robb and Theon set foot in the Lewis-Wright home. Robb spun him around, under the softened and envious eyes of the illustrator: nobody had ever behaved like that with him.Neither his father nor his brothers.And above all, not his mother.

-Hey there, love! Did he behave well?- Robb asked David, who had just presented himself at the entrance: -Beautifully: he was very helpful in the kitchen.-

-What a good boy I have here.- Robb gently tickled the little boy's side, while Ty joined them, locking his arm around David's hips.

-Much more useful than Uncle Ty, especially.- Joked the lawyer.

The younger man's eyes widened, and he gave his future husband a violent blow on the arm: -Hey!You said you didn't want my help because otherwise a fire would have broken out.- he exclaimed, offended.

David shrugged: -You could have at least set the table.-

Ty rolled his eyes: -You never settle for anything.-

Smelling a quarrel in the air, Robb let Ty and David solve their own issues: -Shall we go and wash our hands?- He asked Theon and Rickon.

Obviously the two had clarified five minutes later: dinner with them was fun and the food was excellent.Ty did nothing but talk about all the wedding suits he'd tried on, and David talked a little bit about how things were going at work.Rickon collapsed immediately after dinner, as soon as Robb had made him sit on his knees to help him drink a glass of milk: Ty and David immediately suggested to let him sleep in their room, advice that Robb accepted more than willingly.After the little boy had disappeared, David opened a bottle of wine and poured a glass for everyone: Robb drank just one, Theon allowed himself to reach at least two.

-Where did you say the others are at?- Ty asked the single dad, while holding the glass of wine with one hand and stroking David's back with the other: it was the first time during the evening that the other two Starks were mentioned. Theon had noticed that until then, they had done nothing but talk about their afternoon at the spa and the wedding.

-Jon is with his friends and Bran is at Jojen Reed's.- Robb answered promptly, fiddling with the now empty glass.

David smiled sweetly at that answer, and added: -Jon is far better off than last year, I see.-

-Oh yes, a lot.- Robb nodded, in agreement with the lawyer.Instead, Theon frowned: what exactly did David mean?I mean, yes, his parents' mourning was a serious and difficult thing to deal with, but here they were talking about friends, and Jon and his gang were a very united group: he could not imagine that the year before they could have been different.

-What happened last year?- he asked, turning towards Robb, curious.

The red-haired man rubbed his lips: -The acts of bullying in the group-home had destroyed him: he worked so hard to find the courage to look for new friends.-

Oh.He had forgotten that detail: he did not understand how, since he himself had been bullied (although not for the same reasons as Jon), and he had never had friends.Maybe it was something he wanted to try to remove, because he was unable to imagine someone hurting Jon: Roy Dickhead Johnson aside, who could have ever wanted to beat him?He had a difficult temper, but he was a very sweet boy.Not surprisingly, Jon had told him that the bullying he had suffered was due to jealousy, and not to his behavior.But Jon was a golden boy, even he himself had managed to make friends, it could not have been more difficult for Sam and the other boys.

-Really?Was it so terrible?I mean, I understand that bullying is a traumatizing experience but... Jon is strong, however shy.- he said.

Robb shrugged, unable to find the correct words to better explain that situation: -Bullying wasn't the only thing blocking him: he found himself in a new city, in a new home, forced to go to another school.And when he got home there were neither his parents nor his sisters. Jon especially misses Arya.-

So too many changes all together.Not only the mourning, not only the family home, but also the removal of his sisters and the obligation to make a new life: Theon wondered if it had all started from there, if it had been because of all those sudden events thatJon had become so unsure of himself.

As soon as he heard the name of Robb's sister, Ty just smiled: -That little scamp, how is she?-

-She hasn't changed at all, according to what Skype shows: she's still small but able to get you a black eye.- explained the 25-year-old.

Theon had only seen Arya and Sansa in photos: the elder of the two was identical to Robb and Rickon, with the same red hair as her older brother and the same merit of being "good at everything", as Robb had said.Arya instead, strange to say, considering the physical appearance of the remaining Stark brothers, resembled in a least monstrous way to Jon.The only difference was their eyes: those of the girl were more lively, perhaps even lethal, than those of Jon, who instead were smart, but also kind and attentive.

-She and Jon are particularly close?- Deduced Theon, and Robb nodded: -Very: they had the fixation of being the outcasts of the family, Arya because she is the opposite of her sister and Jon because he is the opposite of me.-

Theon frowned: -Jon is not the opposite of you.-

On the contrary: Jon and Robb were very similar.Jon was as good at looking after the little ones as Robb was, since he was still sixteen, had a group of friends and a boyfriend. He was not like Maron and Rodrik, who had never given Theon the affection he deserved: Jon spent a lot of time with Bran and Rickon, he played with them, helped them when he could, cooked for them when Robb was not home and put them to bed in the very rare times when Robb spent the night at Theon's. Robb and Jon were very similar, and Theon knew how much Jon admired his brother: yet, he didn't seem to realize that he had nothing to envy him.

-Oh but according to him, he is.- David intruded.

-I talked to him, just before Robb could finally get the custody, and he was convinced he couldn't be able to help with Bran and Rickon.-

Theon's eyes widened: -But that's not true!Jon is great with kids!-

-We all know this, but it is normal for a fifteen-year-old boy to feel frightened at the thought of helping his older brother whenever possible to look after two orphaned children.The unbelievable thing is the ease with which Robb took on the role of single dad.-

Robb sighed: -I didn't have much choice, if you think about it.- he admitted, but Ty corrected him immediately: -You had it, Robb: you could have left the boys at Edmure or Lyanna's care, but you preferred to keep them with you.-

And nobody in my family would have ever done that for me, Theon would have liked to add.

-See, Robb? This is what you have to brag about, not all of your chess victories.- he said instead, trying to bring happiness back to the room.Fortunately, Robb held back a laugh and slowly shook his head: -Jerk.-

After that, Theon brought his face close to his: he kissed him gently and slowly, as if they were still in the tub at the spa.Robb was a wonderful person, and Theon ... Theon was completely crazy about him.

-My handsome boyfriend.- he murmured, with Ty's "aww" in the background.

-They grow so fast.- The weird boy commented, bringing a hand to his heart.

Robb therefore decided to move away from his boyfriend (keeping his arm wrapped around his shoulders anyway) and move on: -Okay, let's change the subject: did you choose the location for the wedding or not? -

David snorted: -I thought so, but this morning Ty decided not to be so convinced anymore ...-

\- Stop teasing me! You make me angry when you do that!- snapped the soon-to-be-husband.

-Oh, come on, love of my life, you know I'm just kidding...-

-Well, don't do it.-

-I'm sorry...-

Just as quickly as they had begun to argue, Ty and David had started making out under the incredulous gaze of Theon and the exasperated gaze of Robb: it almost seemed that the redhead was dying to say "here we go again".

-Hey, get yourself a room.- Theon mocked them, causing the couple to break the kiss.

Ty grinned satisfied: -Oh we'll find it, don't worry .-

Theon saw Robb jump in his chair: -My baby is sleeping in that room!-

-Do you really want me to believe that Rickon hasn't slept in your bed anymore, after the two of you become a steady couple?- Ty reminded him.

Theon blushed: of course the boy had slept in Robb's bed even after he and Theon got together.A few days earlier, when Jon still had a fever, Theon had even caught them asleep and hugged at half past eight in the evening. It had been a very sweet scene, and Theon had even taken a picture, but he would have never shown it to Robb, ever.

-Touché.- Robb sighed, while David addressed the illustrator with his usual polite tone: -Theon, Robb told us that you are starting to bond with the boys.-

Theon just smiled: -We get along very well.- he admitted, but Robb corrected him immediately after: -Theon is amazing: he helps me constantly with the boys, I don't know what I would do without him.-

-Charmer.- Theon tried to mask the embarrassment: of course he had bonded with the boys, but he would never have called himself amazing, let alone indispensable for Robb.

-Anyway, yes: I bonded with the boys.-

-Even with Jon?- David continued, and Robb replied in his place: -Especially with Jon: you don't know what a relief it was, to see them stop hating each other.-

Well ... yes.Now they loved each other so much that Theon had even jeopardized his relationship with the man he was about to fall in love with, to help him. _God Jon, you'd better not be doing anything stupid._

 

 

-Where the fuck have you been?! -

Jon had been staring at the point where Ian's car had disappeared from his view for an indefinite period of time: Robb had not arrived yet, and he no longer wanted to be alone. So, once he heard his friend's voice behind him, he felt relieved that he could have someone to talk to about everything he had ruined within half an hour: -Grenn! Something happened with Ian... - he began, but fell silent as soon as he noticed the angry face of his friend: behind him there were Sam and Pyp, a little on the sidelines, afraid to be so close to Grenn when he wasthat angry.

-Of course, Ian is always in the way.- The boy snapped.

Jon frowned: what did he mean by that?

-But...- he started, but Grenn interrupted him: -We all came to this party together, and you left. Do you have any idea how worried we were?!- his voice was cold, sharp as a blade, and he had never spoken to Jon (or anyone else) like that.

The teenager shrugged: -I'm sorry, I should have...-

-It's always been this way, lately: all you do is dumping us for your boyfriend.-

Something hit Jon straight in the depths, and the discomfort grew all over his body: was that the problem?Just because he had a boyfriend now?Did he feel abandoned?Jon was bending over backwards to split his time between friends, school, siblings and Ian. And this Grenn hadn't figured it out yet.

-This is not true! - he protested.

-Do you deny it? -

-Yes! I'm doing everything possible not to ruin everything!- he blurted out: he couldn't believe it, his best friend was accusing him unfairly.And what hurt the most was that he hadn't even tried to talk to him, he had directly started screaming at him.As if it was only his fault.

-You have _already_ ruined everything: we had a good relationship, we were a team. And now you don’t even care about us and how much we could have worried about seeing you disappear.- Grenn shouted.

Jon hesitated, "you've already ruined everything."It was not true.It couldn't be true: Grenn, Sam and Pyp were the only friends he had, they were everything to him, he couldn't have ruined everything.

-Grenn, you're exaggerating ...- Sam just whispered, but Grenn didn't seem to want to change his mind: -I'm not exaggerating! What did it cost you to tell us?!You are so selfish.-

No he wasn't.Jon was not selfish: he was trying his best. He had been working for months to never miss a Saturday night at Grenn's house, to hang out with Ian who worked too often, to help Robb with the chores, Rickon with his reading and Bran with his leg exercises and to succeed at getting more than a C- in history. He was trying so hard that he had stopped sleeping again.

-It hasn’t been a good night Grenn, try to get in my shoe-...- he was interrupted again.

-Jon, _I live_ in your shoes!All we do is talk about you! “Robb told me this, Ian did this to me, Mr. Greyjoy caught me while I was kissing with my pedophile boyfriend, I didn't sleep tonight and I'm the only person suffering on earth!"-

Jon felt a shiver down his back and his hands shaking: so that was how his friends saw him?Like a little boy who did nothing but complain?God, everyone told him he had to talk more to others, let off steam, and once he found someone he trusted he was treated like that?If he did not speak it was not a good thing, if he did it he always talked about himself.Jon was always wrong: he knew he didn't have to do such reasoning, but it was inevitable, considering that he had always done what he had always been told to do.He had always obeyed everyone: he had told Robb how much he suffered at the thought that his mom never loved him, he had talked to his friends about the things Ian did to him in bed because they had asked, despite the fact that he felt uncomfortable,he had done everything.He had won over his fear of staying far away from home to spend a nice afternoon with Ian, and still he got pissed if two men tried to hurt him.

_For God's sake, I know I have a thousand flaws, but I'm sixteen!_

-Grenn!- Pyp exclaimed, trying to solve the situation. In vain.

Jon looked into the eyes of what he believed was one of his best friends: how long did he think those things?Why had he never told him about all that?Among friends you talk about what is wrong with your group.Jon believed that everything was going well.But evidently, they didn't consider him as important as Jon considered them important.Because for Jon his friends were fundamental: they had saved him.Them and Robb.So yes, they were more important to him than they could ever have imagined, but he thought they cared about him too.Obviously this was not true, after all.Because he had just lost them too.

-Do you really think this of me? That I play victim all the time? My parents died, Grenn.You are the only friends I have and you are the only ones I can talk to!- he exclaimed.

Grenn shook his head: -You're doing it again.-

-Doing what?!-

-You are focusing everything on yourself!Can you stop justifying yourself and admitting your mistakes for once?! -

-That's what I'm trying to do!- _I know I shouldn't have gone away without telling you.I'm sorry.I am sad, I need you.Don't leave me alone right now._

-I don’t really think so!-

Jon let a tear run down his face: -What can I do, apart from telling you I’m sorry?-

He didn't want to look pity, even if he was pathetic, Jon was seriously sorry: he was selfish, yes, he was a coward, he was an idiot, yes. And he was sorry: he wanted to clarify, talk about it, and change until he was enough for them.

Grenn sighed impassively: -Leave us alone for a few days.-

Good: he had just messed up the good relationship he had with Ygritte, his relationship with Ian and his best friendships. Grenn and the others no longer wanted him with them.Jon was alone again, as he had been a year before, when he had just started the new school: it had been one of the worst times of his life, and he didn't want to relive it.But if he was really selfish as everyone was thinking, if he wanted to change he had to start immediately and respect his best friends’ decisions: -Okay then. I won't stress you anymore.-

He walked away from them, without looking back because he could have bursted into tears so hard that he could have had a panic attack, and he really hoped that Robb would have come soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I haven’t forgot about my other story, I swear, but I barely have time to write it... hopefully another chapter of “Head Above Water” will come out within two weeks.
> 
> Also, fun fact: I’m so focused on this story that I just remembered Theon actually died in canon. Lol, I’m stupid, I know, but I forgot about it. I guess that’s something I want to remove from my brain lol.


	46. 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Throbb, lots of fluff, lots of angst ;)
> 
> Here’s to writing long chapters, I love you guys cause you make me want to write more and more every time! :)

-He sleeps like a log.-

Theon watched Robb as he rested Rickon under the covers: he hadn't woken up even once on the journey from Ty and David's house to Robb's house, not even when they had gone out to get to the car and had been hit by the cold mid-November air. Robb had covered Rickon with his leather jacket (too, too much light for that climate, according to Theon), he had laid him in the back seats and he had driven slowly; once he got out of the car he asked Theon if he could please grab the keys from his pocket and open the front door while he took Rickon in his arms.Theon satisfied him, grabbing the keys and immediately after giving him a light pat on his backside and a kiss on his cheek: that scene was too perfect.Robb holding child so similar to him in his arms and Rickon who seemed to be the most peaceful child in the world when sleeping.

They had gone upstairs with the lights off, and Theon had opened the door to the boy's room so quietly that even Jon, who was a very light sleeper, would not have woken up.

-Isn’t he the most beautiful child in the world?Look at his face.- Robb gently stroked his little brother's cheek, while with his other hand slipped the teddy bear in the little boy’s arms.

Theon barely smiled, softened, and took his boyfriend by the hand, leading him out of the room: -Let's go: we should go to your room too, don't you think?-

A smile was born on Robb's lips: the skin of his cheeks around the corners of his mouth twisted in an adorable dimple, and he brought his face close to Theon’s until his nose touched his cheek: -Um, but for us grownups it’s a little early for bedtime, isn’t it?-

Theon tied his arms around his neck, while he turned over a few strands of red curls of the boy between the fingers of his left hand: -No indeed: we have to find a nice pastime.- he commented, winking.

Robb put his hands on his hips, drawing him close to him: -I have a couple in mind...-

-Enlighten me.-

Theon felt himself being lifted from the ground, and instinctively tied his legs around Robb's hips, chuckling: the couple exchanged a quick kiss, before the red-haired boy escorted the illustrator into the bedroom. He laid him on the bed with almost the same sweetness with which he had put Rickon to sleep, but Theon wanted to convince himself that the kisses he was resting on his neck at that moment he had never given them to anyone else before.

A warm hand slid under his shirt, making his way down his chest; he felt Robb's erection swell gradually and press against his thigh, while the redhead continued to kiss his neck.

Theon clenched his fist around the boy's hair with Robb above him, barely holding back a pleased moan when he felt Robb's erection touch his own. 

The other boy finally decided to lift his lips from Theon's neck to begin a long engaging kiss: Theon began to unbuckle Robb's belt, and to lower his pants, while he continued to take it easy.

He was again forced to hold back a groan biting his lips: he always risked not being able to keep his tongue in check, even if he should have been used to having sex late at night, with the boys sleeping in rooms not far away.There were very few times when Robb and Theon were alone in the house: when Jon was with his friends and Bran at Jojen’s, there was almost always Rickon to keep an eye on. And even though the child went to bed early on the weekend, Robb and Theon were still forced to have "soft" sex.

Every once in a while Robb would ask Jon to look after the children for a couple of hours while he and Theon went shopping, then instead they ran straight to Theon's apartment to be as loud as they wanted.Once they were done, they ran to the grocery store faster than ever before, then went home and realized they had forgotten to buy at least five things.Jon perhaps had already understood everything, but never said anything, perhaps because he would have preferred to know nothing.

But the truth was that in the end, both of them enjoyed silent sex: somehow it was even more intimate, and it involved them even more.Sometimes, like this time, so much that Theon could have started crying if, for example, Robb's phone had rang.Exactly like that time.

Robb frowned at seeing Jon's name on the screen, while Theon was invaded by a violent deja vu: the spontaneous questioning who the fuck it was at that hour and why Robb wanted to answer, Jon calling and Robb worrying.And all together, Theon had a bad feeling.

-What happened?!- Robb exclaimed, a few seconds after answering his brother's call.

There was another moment of silence, which Theon spent looking at his boyfriend's eyebrows: they had never been so frowning.The boy's tongue was moistening his mouth, his eyes were narrowed and looking down, and the usual little wrinkle had arisen on his forehead: besides being worried, Robb was also suspicious.Something must have happened that Jon didn't want to tell him completely (maybe something had happened with Ian, or he had gotten into trouble and didn't want to end up being grounded), but the boy must have been so upset that he couldn't lie well or find a convincing excuse.

Then Robb nodded only once, and said, -I'll be right there, wait for me there.- He said goodbye to Jon quickly, then moved to put on his shoes.

Theon got up from the bed, putting his weight on his elbows: -What happened?- he wanted to inquire: Robb was neither angry nor panicked, so he could not imagine any reason why Jon could have asked him to go and get him.

Robb sighed and shook his head: -He wants me to go get him because he doesn't want to be at the party anymore.-

Theon frowned in turn: -A nice and good bullshit?- he deduced.He was sure of one thing: as long as he was with his friends, Jon would have had fun everywhere.

-Of course it is: he sounded pretty drunk to me. Something must have happened to him.- Robb muttered, tying his shoe at the speed of light and getting out of bed.

Theon stayed where he was, realizing he had to stay home in case Rickon needed someone: -Where is he now?- he asked his boyfriend.

-At the Martell’s.-

It was as if someone had started tapping him repeatedly on one arm to attract his attention: the annoyance he felt was the same, even if it increased a hundred thousand times.

-Don't make that face.- Robb scolded him, looking at him the same way he looked at Jon every time the boy complained about eggplants for dinner.

And Theon was also surprised to answer in the same way as Jon, that was, rolling his eyes and complaining: -Why are they always in the middle?!-

The charismatic Doctor Martell was not enough to be handled in the hospital, now Theon had to live with the knowledge that Jon knew his daughters and had even gone to a party at their house, and who knows what kind of party, if the daughters resembled their father: Theon could not help imagining orgies of teenagers, and he was about to throw up on Robb's beautiful soft sheets.

The red-haired boy winked at him, put his fists on the mattress and approached him: -I like it when you're jealous.- he whispered, kissing him right on his nose.

-I have to go now: you keep an eye on the little one?-

Theon nodded: -Sure.- in his heart, he hoped that Rickon would not wake up (now it rarely happened, and it was almost never because of nightmares, but for very simple things such as having to pee or a sudden thirst), but since Theon's luck had decided to go take a hike that evening, the illustrator had nothing to do but expect everything and prepare for any eventuality.

-When we come back, come to the living room: maybe Jon will talk more easily, if you’re there too.- continued Robb. Theon felt his heart barely warming up at the way Robb was including him in his family, and the knowledge that Jon now trusted him enough to let off steam and find comfort.

-Count on me.- he reassured him.He let Robb kiss him quickly on the lips and then watched him run away.

 

 

Robb found Jon a little further away from the Martell‘s place: it almost seemed that he was walking home, and he would have gladly scolded him for having wandered around alone and drunk on the streets. Then he actually wondered _why_ Jon was alone, and why Sam, Grenn and Pyp weren't there with him.

He was keeping his head down and his arms crossed over his chest, in a futile attempt to warm himself up: he had gone out with only a light shirt on, and Robb had let him do it only because that afternoon he hadn't put two and two together and believed he would have put on something else, once he got to Grenn's house.

The first thing he did was turn on the car heater, then he slowed and lowered the window pane once he was close enough to his little brother: -Jon. Come on, get in.-

Jon jumped a moment when he heard his voice: he was lost in his thoughts, and he hadn't noticed him, nor had he recognized him. When he finally focused on his brother's worried figure, his eyes filled with relief and he did not hesitate to do as he was told.

-Thanks for coming to get me.- Were his first words, spoken as he fastened his belt and rubbed his hands to warm them up. 

Robb started driving again, aware of how much Jon wanted to go home, and that if he wanted to make him talk, he didn't have to do it in a place where he didn't want to be: -What happened, love?-

The boy shrugged, eyes slightly dilated, and kept his eyes fixed on the street lit by the street lamps in front of him: -N-nothing, the party was just boring.-

Robb sighed: it wasn't going well, it wasn't going well at all.He was lying to him, and he certainly could not expect that his older brother, who knew him as his pockets, would not have noticed: -Jon.- he began.

-Sweetheart, I appreciate that you called me as soon as you understood that you no longer wanted to stay, but you cannot expect me to believe you: not when you have so much desire to cry.-

Jon blinked a few times, to prevent the tears from falling: -I don't want to talk about it in the car.- he said softly and with his voice close to breaking.

-We’ll do it once we are home, then: Theon is there too, and he‘s worried too.- Robb looked at him quickly, and accelerated.

Jon continued to consider eye contact the last of his options, and turned to the side, staring out the window: -I'm tired of always making you worry.-

Robb reached out to squeeze his shoulder slowly: that was always the problem, Jon felt uncomfortable and didn't want to talk about anything.Robb would have done anything for him, and he would never have been a burden: he just wanted Jon to be well, because he deserved it, and above all, because he could not expect that after calling him in the middle of the night asking him to bring him home, hewas fine with not having an explanation.

-You are my little brother, and I am your legal guardian: I will always worry about you, whether you like it or not.- he announced, as if the concept had not already been repeated millions and millions of times.But Jon was like that.

Jon was silent and kept a hand on his face, sighing loudly.

Robb had to wait a good two minutes before hearing a word: -Do you think I'm selfish? -

The twenty-five year old risked nailing and ending up with his face against the glass: -Who told you this?-

Jon had never been selfish: neither before nor after losing his parents.Robb had asked him many times, even before he met Theon, to look after the boys during the weekend: there had been a time when Robb did nothing but work every afternoon, because their fridge had broken and Robb could not afford to buy a new one immediately.The point was that never once had Jon complained that he could not go out with his friends.He had always offered to help Robb whenever he could, which led to their countless fights that wanted Robb extremely contrary to the idea that Jon might find a job.He was not selfish, he had never been selfish, and it was impossible for Robb to even imagine that anyone could have thought otherwise.

But when Jon shook his head, he curled up on his seat and hid his face behind his knees, Robb had to postpone the conversation: -Okay, okay: let's talk about it at home.- he reassured him.

The only noise that accompanied them for the rest of the journey home was only Jon sniffling: Robb occasionally moved his eyes to make sure that the boy didn’t have a panic attack in the car, while he continued to accelerate, eager to get home as soon as possible.

Finally reached the driveway of the house, the older brother got out of the car to open the door to the youngest and wrapped his arm around his shoulders.He was not even so surprised when, entering the house, he found Theon in the living room walking back and forth, already in his pajamas and busy nibbling on his thumb nail: he and Jon had bonded a lot, and obviously he was worried too.Maybe not as much as Robb, but enough not to be able to fall asleep.

-Jon, everything’s good? - he asked the boy, approaching him to caress his cheek.

He did not reply, and Robb held him a little tighter: -Can you explain what happened? We‘re here to listen to you.-

It took Jon an interminable moment before deciding to nod, and Robb nodded to the sofa.The three of them sat down, Jon in the middle of Robb and Theon: he kept holding his head in his hands and breathing deeply, unable to speak.Robb stroked his back and Theon his thigh just above his knee, both remaining silent and waiting for the boy to find the courage and the right words to speak.

The couple exchanged an uncertain look: Robb didn't like seeing Jon so destroyed and not knowing the reason, and neither did Theon, it seemed.

Very long minutes passed, and Jon decided to speak only after Theon had stroked his hair and whispered his name in his ear, urging him gently: -I fought with Grenn.- he confessed.

Robb sighed: arguing with a friend should not have been such a serious thing, because among friends you always quarreled, and never for matters that were too serious.Robb knew Grenn, and he doubted that anything too serious could have happened between him and Jon.But, knowing his brother and knowing how much he had struggled to get some new friends, he understood that arguing with one of them when he already felt fragile enough could be devastating.

-He said I'm selfish... because I always talk about myself.And because I always play the victim.- the boy continued, wiping a tear with the sleeve of his shirt.

-Did you do something to make him say so? - asked Robb.

Jon shrugged and sniffed: -I walked away for a moment.Without warning: he and the boys got angry, because I made them worry.Grenn says I don't care about our friendship anymore.-

Already after that shriveled explanation, Robb could have been surprised by the behavior of Jon's friends: whether they were three against one or only Grenn against Jon, they shouldn't have behaved that way with such a vulnerable boy.If there had been a problem they would have had to talk calmly about it.But Robb also had to admit that this was, of course, only Jon's version, and some things had been omitted: how the boys felt about not seeing him next to them, for example, and where and why Jon had gone “for a moment".

-Jon. You're the least selfish person I know: Grenn was just angry.- Theon intervened, gently ruffling the boy's curls.

Jon seemed not to listen to him, and turned to his older brother: -He said I have to leave them alone for a while.Robb I... how can I do it?-

Robb felt the ground fail him: it wasn't so much the fact that he had fought with Grenn the problem, but that Grenn wanted to "take a break" from Jon: he was alone again.That was why he was feeling so bad: for him it had to be like going back in time, to one of the worst times of his life.

-Baby...- he whispered, letting the boy collapse against his side with Theon's hand clasped between his.

-I don't want them to stop being my friends, I don't want it, I don't want it! - Jon sobbed, while Theon did his best to calm him down, whispering some sweet "shhs” and stroking his hair.

Robb opted to kiss him softly on the head: -Hey, calm, calm: it's all right .-

-It's not all right.- he replied, but Robb didn't want to let go: -Yes instead: with your old friends you fought more often and worse than that.But always clarified.With everything you've gone through, it's normal for you to be more scared of losing your friends, but that's not the case.Grenn, Sam and Pyp love you very much.-

Obviously they loved him: Jon was only magnifying everything because from his point of view what had happened was tragic and he was afraid of suffering more and more.But in reality Robb knew there was nothing to fear: arguing with friends was normal.Robb himself had quarreled with Ty many times, especially during high school.Still, he would still have been his best man at his wedding.

Theon gave Jon a pat on the cheek: -Robb is right: I bet Grenn was even drunk tonight.So you talk to him on Monday at school, and try to fix things .- he suggested.

Jon shook his head, hiding against Robb's chest: -We won't fix things: he doesn't want me to talk to him.-

-Well, you do it anyway: I don't believe that even Sam thinks that such a thing is right .- insisted the illustrator.

-Maybe they're right: maybe I'm really too exaggerated and I play victim too often.-

-Why should you be playing victim?- Robb asked him, exasperated: his brother knew how to be stubborn, proud and paranoid, but it was all because of his low self-esteem.Certainly he didn't try to pity the others, on the contrary: perhaps it could have looked otherwise in the eyes of those who didn't know him, but Grenn knew him.But Robb also knew that Grenn was not an idiot, and he would never say anything without a specific reason: perhaps the worry had made him exaggerate, maybe he had some personal problem that had made him quick-tempered.That's why they had to talk about it, to clarify.

Jon cleared his throat: -I don't know ... maybe I talk to them more openly about personal things.Not that I don't want to do it with you, but...-

-They‘re your age and you feel more comfortable talking to them, I understand: it is normal.- Robb assured him: there were things that Jon would have felt more comfortable to reveal to his friends, like his love problems, for example.Robb was almost certain that all of them already knew about his brother's sexual preferences, even though he had just spoken to him about it.That was fine with Robb: that didn't mean he wasn't a good parent, because he didn't talk about certain things with his mother and father either.The important thing, however, was that Jon didn't keep everything inside: and what frightened him now was that after what had happened, Jon ended up talking even less, because he was too convinced that he would really be a burden.

_There are plenty of ways to tell something, and Grenn, I'd kill you for the one you choose  to say that._

Robb promised himself that if they didn't clear up on their own on Monday, it would be up to him to go talk to Grenn: if something else came up, and Jon made a mistake, he didn't care.  Because he could not accept seeing his beloved brother in that state: there was nothing that could not be resolved with a good chat, and this Jon and Grenn would have learned it at all costs.

-Yes.Maybe lately I started doing it too often and ... and they got tired.- the teenager continued, being then interrupted by Theon's sigh: -Jon, I heard too many "maybes” in your words.-

Robb just nodded, in agreement with his boyfriend, but Jon did nothing but frown, confused: -What do you mean? -

-It means that you want to apologize without even knowing what you're apologizing for.- Robb began instead of the illustrator.

-Sweetie, I know that they are your best friends and that you care about them very much and you don't want to lose them, but you can't apologize if you don't think you have any fault.- not only because in this way Jon would never have understood his mistakes and the situation would not have changed (if there had been need to change it), but because in doing so Jon was practically submitting: he believed he was right, but he was willing to pretend that it was not and to change against his will, all to stay with his friends.And it wasn't good.

-If you can't understand your mistakes or don't think you made them while your friends think otherwise, then it means that you have to confront with them: give them some time to calm down and then ask if you can talk .- suggested Theon, witha sweetness equal to that with which Robb was concerned with helping Bran with his leg exercises.

In the meantime Jon listened to the words of the two adults with shining and sad eyes, going up and down with his head and holding himself tight against the elder brother's side.

Robb coiled Jon's curls around his index finger, feeling the boy's muscles relax, fortunately: -I'm still convinced that it's nothing serious, honey: you always fight with friends.And it's not possible that Grenn, or Sam, or Pyp, want to stop being your friends: you know them Jon, they care about you as much as you care about them.

-I just want them not to leave me ...- whispered his little brother, rubbing his cheek against Robb's chest. 

Theon started shaking his hand again: -They could never do it, honey: you have to relax.It is nothing that cannot be resolved.

Jon nodded, then silence invaded the room.Robb decided that could be enough for tonight: Jon already had a lot to think about, and he certainly hadn't missed the ugly dark circles he had.He had stopped sleeping again, and Robb no longer knew what to do with him: he felt helpless, unable to make him feel better.It was a horrible feeling.

-Do you know what you need now? - he whispered softly to Jon, pulling a couple of rebellious curls from his forehead.

-What? - asked the boy mildly.

-A nice few hours of sleep: I think it's time to get some sleeping pills prescribed, my puppy.-

He had already explained to him that taking sleeping pills did not mean that he had some serious problem: he himself had taken them, shortly after the death of their parents (even if he had not told him that they had had no effect), and lots of kids his age took them.Robb would help him set a specific time during school nights, so he would be well rested, and in his heart he hoped it would work.

-Okay...- Jon got up from the sofa, wiping his eyes one last time.Theon stood up immediately after him, took him by the shoulders and squeezed him in a gentle embrace: -Hey, these are things that happen: don't get so down.You will solve everything in an instant.

Robb smiled, almost moved: his boyfriend had a natural talent with kids, yet he didn't seem to notice.Rickon had loved it right away, and Bran had been hooked once Seaworth's books were brought up.It had taken a little longer with Jon, but now not only did Jon feel comfortable with Theon, he even let himself be embraced, cuddled and comforted.And perhaps, at comforting Jon, Theon was even better than Robb.

-Now it's time to go to sleep.- Robb put a hand on the boy's shoulder, urging him to go up the stairs.When they arrived at the door of his small room, Jon stood still with his hand on the handle and looked at the two adults in front of him: -Thanks guys, really .-

Theon patted him on the shoulder, then gently squeezed it: -Don't worry, little guy: that's why we're here.-

Robb stroked his cheek, smiling reassuringly: -Come on, go to sleep: tomorrow morning I'll prepare you a double ration of pancakes.-

-Don't tell Rickon, though.- Theon added, winking at him.Jon managed to smile, albeit slightly and wistfully.He gave one last quick hug to Robb, who kissed him gently on the cheek, and to Theon, who playfully ruffled the dark curls.

-Good night guys.-

-Goodnight, honey.-

-Night night.-Theon waved goodbye as Jon closed the door behind him.

Finally, it didn't even seem true to Robb, the time had come for them to lie down on the bed.But redhead understood that the night was not yet over when, even after touching the soft pillow, he was unable to fall asleep.He felt Theon's hand massaging his back with wide circles, while his voice asked him: -What’s troubling you?-

Robb turned to him: he was sitting on the bed cross-legged, lost looking at him with a mixture of tenderness and concern.Robb wondered if he too looked at him the same way when he started talking about his family but then stopped shortly after.He imagined yes, and remembered how tortured he felt every time Theon refused to talk about his family because "he wasn't ready to do it yet", so he decided to answer him: -I can't take it anymore to always see him so sad: it kills not being able to console him.

Robb would kill and kill himself for Jon, but lately there seemed to be nothing he could do to make him feel better: the boy was falling apart under his eyes and Robb couldn't stop him.Whenever he thought he had solved something, something else happened, and Jon was getting worse.

-You made it tonight.- Theon pointed out, stroking his hair.Robb grabbed that hand and kissed it: -We did it: it‘s also thanks to you.You are amazing with the boys, and I don't really know what I would do without you: I just realized that I‘ve never been able to take care of them alone.-

Everything had become incredibly easier now that Theon was with them: now that Jon and Rickon went to school by car they could have breakfast calmly, now they had dinner earlier because Theon refused to let Robb cook everything, and Robb even managedto sleep more, because Theon also helped him to wash the dishes and even to clean the house on Sunday afternoon.He was simply the best person he had ever met, a perfect mix of stubbornness, sweetness, spontaneity and thoughtfulness.And Robb was seriously beginning to think he was going to lose his mind for him.

-Of course you are able to: Rickon never throws tantrums, and you can make him fall asleep in five minutes. You took care of a child with a broken leg, and you are able to make a five year old boy eat broccoli.- Theon reassured him, continuing to smile lovingly: it was surprising how much difference there was from his mischievous grin (whichRobb loved) and that smile.

He shrugged: -Then it's only Jon I can't handle.-

The illustrator shook his head: -You're doing great with him too, handsome: the fact that he can't let off steam is part of his character, but you know how to behave with him. You give him useful advice, reassure him, you stand by him when he needs you: even when he can't speak to anyone, you are the first who realizes that something is wrong.-

-Theon ...- Robb was not used to many compliments: even when Ty and his other friends did them, he always ended up asking them to stop.Maybe because he knew that although they thought so, there were people of opposite opinion.But he was blushing at the time: he recognized that he needed to be told such a thing, because otherwise he would not have found the strength to be able to help Jon more.

Theon stretched out beside him, brushing his nose against Robb's: -Let me talk to you about one thing.-

Robb strained his ears.

-My father never loved us. Neither me nor my brothers.-

Robb's eyes widened slightly: he did not imagine that Theon would reveal anything more to him about his family.It shouldn't have been easy for him, and Robb appreciated the effort he was trying to make at the moment: mainly because it was with him that he had decided to talk.

-When I told him about my homosexuality he went crazy: if at first he hated me now he only talks to me to offend me and repeat how much my nature has ruined our family.- he continued.

Robb frowned and whispered: -He blamed your sexual orientation and not the fact that he never made an effort to be a father?-

He didn't want to wake his sleeping baby brother in the next room, but he would have gladly screamed: all his life, Theon had been surrounded by despicable people.Asshole brothers, an ex-boyfriend who had taken advantage of him and even a homophobic and ignorant father.He would have repeated it endlessly: he didn't deserve it.

-Yup. He tried to kick me out of the house once: my sister never allowed it, she was the only one who cared a little about me.-

Well, Robb would have liked to meet her and thank her then.

-My darling ...- he whispered, raising a hand to caress Theon's cheek with his thumb.

The illustrator just smiled, stroking his outstretched arm: -Forgive me if I don't go into details but I don't like talking about how I never had a father.But... I gave my complete trust to Ramsay because he was the first one to ever give me affection.And of course everything went to hell.It's different with you: you don't try to be thoughtful and sweet, because you already are.And trust me when I tell you that besides being a perfect boyfriend you are also an excellent dad.Robb I ...-

Robb's heart was beating wildly: _if you say it, I will say it too._ But it was too early, it was still too early, too early. Unfortunately.

-...I admire you. You are all I aspire to be.-

They were very close, and Robb wanted to kiss him as if he had never done it before, or as if he had been blocked from doing it for too long.

-I hate that to make me feel better you have to tell me how bad your childhood sucked: you didn't deserve it.- he whispered, enjoying his boyfriend's caresses on his hair.

Theon chuckled slightly, to relieve stress: -It’s been hard, yes: but now I have you.And you’re enough for me.-

_ And I can’t get enough of you, instead. _

-Come here.- Robb hurled himself over him, grabbing his lips with his own. And for the first time that evening, they managed to have sex, even if both of them were slowly convincing themselves that they were one step away from saying they were making love.

 

 

Theon woke up with Robb's beard pinching his neck.The red-haired boy was still sleeping blissfully, his chest pressed tight against his back.Reluctantly, Theon moved away from his boyfriend, only to admire him sleeping: like that, he looked a little younger.Theon was sure that if he ever shaved his beard one day, he could very well have passed for one of Jon’s classmates or so.Theon hoped he never would.

But he was so beautiful, with his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open: he seemed so calm, the afternoon at the spa had done him good, even if it had happened what had happened a few hours later.

A smirk made his way down Theon's face, while he sneaked under the covers: Robb didn’t have trouble with sleeping naked, especially after having sex, but Theon when he slept was always so cold that he could not bear to feel Robb's frozen feet (the only cold thing in his body) brushing against him in his sleep.So he always forced him to put on his socks and boxers, because otherwise he would have felt too ridiculous in being naked like a worm and having socks on his feet.Theon, on the other hand, in addition to his boxers and socks, also had Robb’s old sweatshirt on, a sweatshirt that he would have never given him back because it was too warm and comfortable: maybe it was precisely for what Robb never wore it, because he was too hot in that. Well, Robb would have been hot that morning too.

Theon slowly lowered his boxers, and began to tease him by giving him small kisses on the tip of his penis: he heard him wince in his sleep, and only when he heard him moan a sleepy "Theon?" he began to give him a proper blowjob.Robb winced, and clenched a fist around Theon's hair.

Robb had congratulated him several times for the way he used his tongue, and Theon always replied with a wink and a smirk: he was sure he would never forget the first time he had given him a blowjob in the office of his boss, just as he would never forget the first time they had had sex, Theon unaware of the children sleeping in the next room.

Doing this kind of thing with Robb was becoming more and more beautiful: intimate moments were not uncommon, only the freedom to scream was rare, but now that Theon was no longer afraid that Rickon could enter Robb's room without knocking, it was all morepleasant, fun, desirable.

He let Robb come into his mouth and swallowed everything without complaining: he came out from under the covers at the exact moment when Robb rested his head on the pillow, still panting.

-Oh fuck.- he said, while Theon kissed him on his forehead.

-If you want to give me a good morning like this all the time, feel free to do it.-

The illustrator chuckled, accepting the kiss on the lips that was given to him: -Idiot.-

Robb rubbed his eyes and stroked his boyfriend's shoulders: -What time is it?-

Theon leaned to the left to look at the numbers on the alarm clock: -10.30, why? -

-It's late.-

-Is Sunday.-

A small knock on the door, then another and another.

-Rooobb!Theee! - Rickon's little voice came loud and clear to the ears of the two adults, making them both chuckle.

-Oh, you meant _that_.-Theon noted, lowering his head.

-Yeah.- Said Robb.

Theon moved to get out of bed and open the door to the boy, but he let out a slight groan of pain when Robb gave him a loud slap on his ass: he was still sore from the sex of a few hours earlier, and was not sure he would have considered walking a comfortable activity at least until late afternoon.

He opened the door, while Robb whispered a sorry and at the same time amused "forgive me": -Good morning little...- he began, but the boy ran into the room at a speed so surprising that Theon’s words turned into laughter.

-Robb!- exclaimed the boy, jumping on the bed and then on his older brother.

\- Hey there, little wolf!- Robb greeted him, letting the boy sit on top of him.

-Pancakes pancakes pancakes!It's late!- Rickon shouted.

Robb raised an eyebrow and grabbed the boy's raised fists: -Good morning to you too.-

-Rooobb!I'm hungry! - the boy complained impatiently.

-Are you sure? Don’t you want to sleep a little more here with me?-

-Nooo! Hungry.-

-Little man here is determinate.- Theon observed.

Rickon turned to him, his big blue eyes shining: -Thee! Aren't you hungry?- he asked, hoping that one more voice could have convinced Robb to get out of bed.

Theon put two fingers on his chin, pretending to be thoughtful: -Uhm, now that I think about it I feel a little peckish ...-

-Don't you start too.- Robb scolded him, holding the little boy in his arms, ignoring his protests.

The doorbell rang just moments later, causing all three to strain their ears.

-It must be Bran.- Robb observed, and Theon nodded: -I got it.-

He went downstairs not before he had a look at Jon's room, hoping that the boy had a good sleep: they had a lot, too much, to talk about, once he would have woken up, and he had to be well rested.

Theon opened the front door, smiling cordially to Mr. Reed (who had a much nicer face than Cersei Lannister's) and messed up the boy's hair: -Hey, little man: everything went okay?-

-Hi Theon, it’s alright.- Bran answered immediately, a big smile on the face.

Theon said goodbye to Jojen's dad one last time and gave the boy time to get into the house: -Robb is upstairs, do you need a hand?-

-No, I can.-

They began to climb the stairs, and Theon kept the same pace as Bran: he wanted to make sure he didn't stumble, or at least be there and catch him.

-Did you have fun last night?- he asked.

Bran started talking to him about all the things he had done with Jojen the night before, and if they hadn't entered Robb's room, Theon was sure he could go on talking until the following day.

-Hey there!Come here.- Robb extended an arm towards his little brother, who did not hesitate to lie down beside him and let himself be pampered.

-Morning, Robb.- he said.

-Good morning honey. Have you already had breakfast? -

-Not yet.-

Robb kissed him on his forehead: -I should get up then, although I think this was the best awakening of my life.- He winked at Theon, letting him understand that his "best awakening" also included his blowjob as good morning, and not just the company of his kids.

Rickon raised his arms to the sky, happy: -Yes!Get up, get up!- he exclaimed.

Robb decided to annoy the little family boy a little more: -Uhm, five more minutes, come on.-

-Roobbb! -

Theon decided to leave the room, shaking his head and smiling at the way Rickon had tragically stretched out over Robb.Jon left his room at that precise moment, intent on rubbing his eyes still surrounded by two dark circles under his eyes.

-Hey.- Theon called him, wrapping him in a warm embrace and resting a kiss on his forehead.

-How are you?-

-It sucks.- replied the boy, returning the hug.

Theon could only imagine how much he was suffering at the time. He stroked his face, trying to sound reassuring: -I know it's not nice to fight with your friends, but you can be sure that you will solve everything.-

Jon shook his head slowly: -It's not just that... can we talk for a second?-

It wasn't just that. So what else? What else could there be?

-Sure.-

Jon and Theon sat on the bed: the teen was about to cry again, early in the morning.Theon didn't know if he wanted to hear what he had to say to him, but he knew that Jon needed to talk. He was even surprised that Jon had explicitly asked him to talk to him. If he could, he would have taken all of Jon's sadness and supported it alone: that boy had suffered enough, for his taste.

-Ygritte kissed me yesterday.- Jon suddenly revealed.

Theon's eyes widened: -Oh fuck.-

It was obvious that the red-haired girl had a crush on little Jon, apparently she got tired of Jon who didn't understand a thing and made the first move.

-And since I'm an idiot instead of telling her I have a boyfriend, I ran away.- continued the boy.

-Were you drunk?-

-Of course I was.-

-And then what did you do?-

Jon sighed, then looked down: _he's going to tell me something bad._

-I ran to Ian to explain him everything. But I panicked and I started saying absurd things and then I ran away, risking being run over.-

Theon's heart skipped a beat: -Are you ...?! -

-And then Ian got angry.-

The illustrator took his hair in his hands, trying not to yell: he had risked to be hit by a car.Because he had been an idiot with his boyfriend. He wanted to strangle him.

-As it should have been.- He said, clenching his fists: that drunk boy was a danger to himself. He had to be supervised. Or he should be allowed to drink only fruit juice.

Jon continued to speak as if Theon had never spoken: -And he took me back to the party. He said I wasn't in a position to hang around, but he was too angry to look after me, so he told me to call Robb, and that it would be over if I didn't.-

Theon raised a trembling hand, indirectly asking him to stop: -Look little guy, I know it's so much to swallow. But you realize that you did a dangerous thing, didn't you?-

-Well ... yes...-

-Jon, why didn't you stay with your friends? You can't go around alone when you barely stand up! And you even risked getting run over, do you have any idea how much Robb, the boys, _I_ , would have suffered if something had happened to you?- he looked him straight in the eye: Jon was very sorry, and this could very well be seen. And maybe it wasn’t the right moment for Theon to scold him for acting like a boy his age, even if he should have.

-I know. I swear, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I acted without thinking, and I do it often, but ...- Jon stopped: he breathed deeply, but he still didn't try to look him in the eyes.

Theon took his chin between his fingers, forcing him: -Let it out, buddy.-

-I can‘t do it.-

-You know you can trust me.-

-I'm still thinking about what Grenn told me...-

Well, obviously: with the low self-esteem he was forced to live with, it was inevitable.Theon had to try to reassure him as best he could: -Well, try not to: neither I nor Robb want what happened to make you talk even less.He was certainly angry and drunk: he didn't mean what he said. When you have a problem that you know you can't solve on your own, you have to talk to someone about it: you seem more stressed than before, and this is not a good thing. If you want, I’ll ask Robb to speak to Grenn, or I can do it on Wednesday.Just as long as you don't get too conditioned, okay?-

-Okay...- Jon sniffed.

-And look it's normal to fight between boyfriends, but that doesn't mean that your relationship is over: just talk about it.- _or fuck until you pass out, but Ian is not like Ramsay. I hope._

Jon nodded a few times. Then he asked: -You think I'm selfish?-

Theon would have slapped him: not even Jon himself called himself selfish, but he was getting influenced by Grenn's opinion. And it wasn't going well.

-No Jon: you're the least selfish person I know. After Robb, of course.- he said, surprised when a corner of the teenager's mouth rose slightly: -I‘m good with the second place.So you don't think I'm play victim too much?-

Theon sighed, and said everything he thought, hoping it would get into his head once and for all: -Listen, as I see it, it can be difficult to get in your shoes, for someone who has never been in a situation like yours.Maybe they think you’re exaggerating and that you want attention, but I know you enough to know that you only need a little comfort.-

-So you don't think I talk about it too often?- insisted the boy.

Theon snorted instinctively: -Jon, Robb does nothing but tell me how worried he is because you don't talk to him: try to tell your friends that things are different with your brother, you will see that they will understand. Try to come to an agreement, as long as it does not harm your health.-

Jon stopped to think about it, and Theon stood watching him for a moment that seemed infinite: -Thanks Theon.- he finally said.

Theon smiled sweetly at him: -You’re very welcome, honey.-

They both winced when Robb's voice reached their ears even though the young man was downstairs: -Jon, Theon, wherever you are: come down, breakfast will be ready in ten minutes!-

Jon and Theon looked at each other: suddenly, they both had a craving for pancakes.

 

 

-Robb ...- Jon approached Robb that afternoon: he was sitting on the sofa, reading a book that he immediately put away as soon as his younger brother got in front of him.

-Hey baby, how's it going?- he asked him, thoughtful.

Jon shrugged: -So so: I think I will go for a walk, to distract myself for a moment.- He wouldn't have gone for a walk: he would have run to Ian to try to talk to him, but he had to come up with something. Lying to his brother was even more horrible now, but Jon needed at least to talk to his boyfriend.

-You know you can talk to me about everything, don't you?- Robb said sadly.

Jon nodded: -Of course I know: when I get back, we'll talk. I just need some air and time to reflect.-

He would, of course, talk to him: he needed his advice. But now he needed to clarify with Ian, because if it would have turned out good, the lump in his throat would have melted a little.

Robb nodded: -I respect your decision. Home before dark, okay? But only because I need help with dinner.-

Jon smiled slightly, and leaned over to kiss his brother on the cheek: -I love you, Robb.-

Robb kissed him in turn, always on his cheek: -I love you too, little brother.-

-See you later.-

-See you later.-

He arrived at Ian's house, that he was practically running: he had too many outstanding issues, he had to put and end to at least one of them. He had written to his boyfriend if they could talk, and had almost shouted for joy when Ian agreed. Now that he was in front of the apartment door, he was about to die of anxiety: he didn't want it to end.It was his first relationship, and it had only just begun.And it couldn't end because of one stupid mistake.

He knocked on the door holding his breath.Ian opened it shortly after: -Hey.-

His hair was tousled, but his beard was always in perfect order: from the smell of aftershave and shampoo he smelled, Jon deduced that the boy had just finished taking a shower.

-Hey.- he whispered.

Ian moved aside to let him in.Jon stood by the closed door with his hands in his pockets, and started talking keeping his eyes on the tip of his sneakers: -Okay, uh... I’ll start by telling you that I have no intention of begging you to come back with me, because I respect your decision. But... I owe you an apology. A huge apology.-

Ian nodded slowly: -Tell me where you went wrong then.-

Jon looked up, looking in the eyes of that boy so handsome that he was so afraid of losing: -I did everything wrong, Ian. Not only last night: it seems stupid to think that you know everything about me and I barely know which university you would like to attend. I never ask you anything, while you always worry about me; I hate this, but it‘s just like Grenn says: I‘m so selfish.- he vented: here, even now he was playing the victim.He was disgusted by himself.

-Why did Grenn say such a thing?- Ian asked, frowning, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jon shrugged and sighed: -We fought yesterday, because I ran away.By the way, I'm sorry I didn't tell Ygritte about us, or I didn't stop her even though I was drunk.And I'm so sorry I made you worry and ended up in trouble, as usual, and always having to wait for someone else to get me out of it. And I'm sorry I'm playing victim ...-

-Hey, you're not playing victim...- Ian had got closer, but Jon was already about to start crying: -It’s just that... now that I say what I did out loud I understand how stupid I am...-

-Hey, look at me: I'm sorry too.- Ian had put two fingers under his chin: he was taller than him, so Jon was forced to keep his head up to look him in the eyes. His dark irises opened once he heard those words: -What?-

Ian didn't have to apologize for anything: it was Jon who made the mistake, Ian was perfect.

But the 21-year-old didn't hesitate to answer: -I shouldn't have talked to you like that, not after those assholes had tried to hurt you.And above all, I should never have left you alone in those conditions.-

-You were angry.- Jon tried to make him reason.

-And you were drunk- Ian replied.

-It’s not very excusable ...-

-No indeed, but neither was I. We were both wrong, and we ended up fighting: these things happen, your brother and his boyfriend never fought?- Jon was speechless to say the least: Ian was not angry.They were talking quietly, they were finding a solution.He was so confused by all this (he was convinced that they were almost over), that all he could say was: -Not yet.-

Ian widened his eyes, surprised: -Well wow, my compliments to them. The point is that you are not an idiot: you are a human being. And as such, you are allowed to make mistakes.And I never said I left you, I said I would have if you didn't call your brother to come and get you.By the way, did you do it?-

Jon nodded approximately a hundred times: -Yes.-

-Good. And I certainly could never leave you just because a girl who has a crush on you kissed you while you were drunk. On the contrary: I appreciate that you told me immediately. Of course, you could have been a little less tragic, but I suppose it was all because of the alcohol: you could act in a drama, when you’re drunk.- Ian was even laughing. Jon now understood what Robb meant when he told him that he was too paranoid: it was enough to just stop for a moment, take a deep breath, and talk about his problems. And it would all work out.

-Thank you for helping me with those two men: I hadn’t realized what could have happened.- he confessed, nibbling his lower lip: that was perhaps one of the stupidest and riskiest things he had ever done. But Ian continued to smile: -Can I kiss you?- he asked him.

Jon felt half of the lump in his throat melt: -It's not that you can, _you must.-_

Ian chuckled, then pulled him closer: -Come here, you silly head.-

For Jon, that was the most beautiful kiss of his life.

 

 

 

He wiped his tears and sniffed: he was in the school library on Monday morning, and lunch break was about to end. He hadn't touched his food and wasn't going to do it: Robb would have scolded him until he had no more air in his lungs, if he had found out, but he didn't care.

He kept thinking about what had happened a few minutes earlier.

The night before, Robb had advised him with the same things Theon had told him: he had to let Grenn clear his mind for a moment and then they would have talked and solved everything. So he hadn't sat next to his friends at school, nor had he sat next to Ygritte.During the lunch break he had sat down on an empty table, feeling stabbed in the back when none of his friends turned for a moment to look where he was at.

He had texted Ian for a few minutes, then the older one had had to go back to work. And it was at that point that Ygritte had sat down in front of him: -Hey, Jon Stark. Can I sit here?-

-Of course.- Jon answered.

-Why aren't you with your friends?-

-It's not exactly a good time.-

-I understand.- She had moved her fork on the blue tray, unsure.

-Listen, about what happened on Saturday night ... pretend it never happened.- she said.

-It's a little difficult.- Jon had retorted.

-I know, but try to: I don't want to feel even more ridiculous.-

-Why should you? I'm the one who ran away like a douche.-

She had shaken her head sharply: -I have liked you for a lifetime, Jon Stark.And in this last period I had deluded myself that you liked me as well.-

-Oh.- Jon would have slapped himself: they were all right, Ygritte had a crush on him and he had never noticed.And not only that: she was convinced that he returned. If he had been honest with her, all of that wouldn't have happened.

-And I feel like an idiot.- she continued.

-You don't have to.- Jon had tried to reassure her, only ending up annoying her.

-I don’t have to? You had suddenly stopped being shy, being weak, you were spending more and more time with me! I believed that...-

-I have a boyfriend, Ygritte.-

Jon had watched the girl turn pale, reflect, and come to the final conclusion. And her words hurt him even more than Grenn's: -Well, now I really do feel like an idiot.-

-Ygritte ...-

-You could have fucking said it right away.Fuck you, Jon Stark.- she stood up, leaving the tray there, and walked away. Angry and disgusted.

 

 

When Jon arrived home the first thing he did, immediately after helping Rickon to take off his backpack, shoes and coat, was to run into his older brother's arms: Robb had just had time to ask him how his day had been that he had found him attached to his chest and shaken by sobs.

-My sweet darling...- Robb held him tight, and buried his face in his hair.

-Oh, Jon...- Theon joined them soon after.

-You just have to be a little patient, honey...-

Jon stayed crying in Robb's arms for too long, so long that he even got tired of it: -Can we watch a stupid movie?- he implored them, aware that that was the only thing that could distract him.

-Whatever you want, my love.- Robb replied, while Theon patted him on the shoulder: -I’ll go get all the junk food I can find.-

So a few hours later, Jon was lying on the couch with his head on Robb's lap.His phone vibrated all of a sudden, and Jon could read the message without problems just because at that moment his brother and Theon had decided to kiss each other a little.

_Hey, everything okay?_ Ian asked him.

Jon didn't want to be honest: if he did, he would have talked about himself, as he always did.And Jon was not selfish.

_ Everything is great. What about you? When will you start your new job? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November is almost over in this story, so you know what it means?????? Try to guess it ;)
> 
> The end is a little meh but I was in a rush, sorry.


	47. 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains half of the things I would have wanted to write, but I had a very hard test (it wasn’t hard, I just suck at math tbh lol) and I’ve been kind of busy. This means the amount of chapters of the story will probably raise though ;)
> 
> Anyway, I’ve been waiting to write the first part of this chapter for a long time. I don’t know if this is the right moment, but it just came our like this. Not everything about it but still a nice part of it. I hope you like this!

Robb was heartbroken: it was as if suddenly it was September 2017 again and Jon was about to start a new year in a different school.Jon had his mood swings, there was no doubt about it, but there had been very few times when Robb had seen him so destroyed: it all started the day of their parents’ death, of course.Robb still went to college, and lived away from home, so it had been Jon who had to look after the little ones once the hospital had called. They had never talked about what had happened that evening before they met in the hospital; to tell the truth, Robb hadn't even thought about it: "mom, dad and Rickon are in the hospital: come here now, please," his brother had said as soon as he answered the call.

It was one of those days that Robb would never forget in his entire life: he had got laid with Loras, one last time, without Renly's knowledge, just a few hours earlier. “Goodbye fucks rule, come on," Ty had told him, when Robb had begged him to go to his place to talk to him about the mess he had just made.

"I didn't have to do it: now I feel guilty."Robb had said.They were in his study, the one that would have become Jon's small room within a few months: Loras had come to his house with the excuse of taking back a book he had lent him, and they ended up having sex on the desk. Once they were done, Robb had let Loras take his book and leave the house without saying a word: he had done stupid things, of course, and he shouldn't have worried about it, because he had done worse.But that day he felt that something was wrong.

It was eight o'clock in the evening, and Robb had asked Ty to stay for dinner, since David was going to be drowning in work til late. They had ordered Indian food, drank a beer and continued to talk about what had happened with Loras, this time joking about it: Ty could not help pointing out how much Robb's ex boyfriend liked to be desired, and the redhead couldn’t agree more.

They had talked about all their exes, about making out with boys in high school, about all the drunkenness and fucking in recent years, and Robb had started to feel better.

Jon had called shortly thereafter.

Robb had had to repeat his brother's name quite a few times before he could finally speak: all he could utter were tired sighs, and Robb immediately thought he had gotten into some trouble whose mom and dad shouldn't have known a thing. Even Ty had frowned once he saw Robb's expression and put aside the beer he was drinking.

When Jon had managed to pronounce a sentence of complete meaning, Robb thought he had heard wrong: it could not be true.What could have happened to mom, dad and Rickon because they had to end up in the hospital?

"What does it mean?!"He exclaimed, getting up from his chair.

"An accident... with the car... they said mom is critical."Jon's voice was shaking: Robb wanted to be there with him to calm that impending crisis, but he couldn't.

"Where are you? Where are the kids?"Robb had motioned Ty to follow him out of the house, where their cars were parked, and the young man had moved without protest.

"We‘re almost at the hospital: Mr. Jones drove us.”Mr. Jones was their neighbor: a man who had recently become a father to twins and who occasionally knocked on Stark's door to ask if they had any eggs left. He was a good man, and Robb had already begun to feel guilty about not being able to thank him once he would’ve arrived.

"I'll be there in a moment: stay with the kids, keep them close to you." He had told his brother. Only now that he thought about it he realized he had made a mistake: Jon was in shock, and he had asked him to keep an eye on his younger siblings.He had forced him to repress his terror against his will so that he could take care of his family when he was not there, and Jon had done it.

"Robb, what's going on?"Ty asked him, bewildered.

Robb had opened the car door: "My parents and Rickon are in the hospital: it's critical."

Ty had gone pale, but he hadn't lost control: "I'm calling Dave."

They had arrived at the hospital with a short breath: Robb had been able to find his siblings only thanks to Sansa's hysterical cries against his brother: "How can you expect me to stay calm?! Dad is ..." she stopped.

Robb had felt his heart stop working: Dad was what?

"You’re scaring Bran like this, try not to yell."Jon had told her.

"Guys..." he said, running towards them.Sansa had collapsed in his arms right away, and Bran had attached himself to his leg.Jon had stayed where he was, in the blue armchair in the waiting room, with Arya's thin body pressed against his.

Everyone was crying: even Robb, who was not understanding anything of what was going on.Mr. Jones, once he saw that the oldest Stark had arrived, had apologized for not being able to stay because his wife needed him at home, with the children. Robb had failed to answer, he had only nodded, but he certainly couldn’t blame the man.

Robb took his sister's face in his hands, and placed a kiss on her forehead: "What happened? How are they?"

Sansa hadn't replied: she had started to cry even louder and had hidden her face against his chest. In the meantime, Ty had picked Bran off the ground, miraculously managing to make the kid let go of Robb's leg.

"Jon?" Robb had looked at his little fifteen year old brother, while with one hand he wiped a tear from his face and with the other he stroked Sansa's red hair.

Jon had sighed and looked straight ahead.His whole body was shaking, he was so pale that he looked like a ghost, and only then did Robb realize that he was wearing pajamas: they had talked to each other on the phone a few days before, Jon would have had a history test the following day,Robb had imagined that he wanted to go to bed early to wake up well rested the next day.And instead...

He seemed so small, in those conditions: a child no less defenseless than Bran. His dark curls were all sweaty, his eyes swollen, his muscles tense but tired. He looked so vulnerable.

"Dad died instantly."

For a moment, it was as if life had abandoned him: it sounded so trivial, but he hoped he had heard wrong, or that he was only dreaming.Dad couldn't have died, could he?This stuff happened in the movies, it couldn't happen to them, who were a very normal family.Robb, Jon, Sansa and all the other children couldn't have just lost their dad.

Yet they were in the hospital, in tears, because their parents had had an accident.

Dad was dead.

Mom was critical.

What about Rickon?

"How's Rickon? Is he okay?"Robb did not know with what courage, with what strength, he had managed not to collapse to the ground, not to scream, not to tremble, not to lose control.Only later did he realize that he was in shock, and that the only reason he had managed to stay calm was simply because he still hadn't fully realized what the reality was.

Jon had shaken his head.Something inside Robb was about to collapse: _he can't be dead too.He's not even four yet._

He was numb: nothing he had heard looked true, and the sounds in his ears seemed muffled, as if blocked, as if they didn't want to enter his brain.

Dad was dead, mom was critical, and Rickon?

"Jon, answer me."He shouldn't have forced him that way: Jon was torn too. But Robb was afraid: Rickon was a child.He was three and a half years old and had just lost his daddy. And his mommy was in serious condition.If not even mom had made it... what would have happened?What would have happened to all of them?Where would they have ended up?They could‘t be orphans.They could‘t. Robb had talked to his mother on the phone just a few hours earlier: they should have gone to visit Dad's longtime friend, and Rickon had asked them to let him go with them.Mom had agreed only because she realized that it would have been easier for Jon to keep an eye on his siblings if the youngest had been with his parents.

And then all that had happened: an accident, how could an accident have happened? To their parents. It was so surreal.

"We don't know anything yet ..." the fifteen-year-old replied, looking down. Robb had sighed, and a few more tears had escaped his control: Sansa was still sobbing against his chest, while Bran continued to cry in Ty's arm.

David had arrived a few minutes later: he had joined them running, his eyes wide and confused exactly as Robb and Ty had been when they had arrived at the hospital.Robb had heard a hand squeeze his arm, trying to be comforting, as he heard the lawyer's voice ask: “What the hell happened?"

Robb hadn't replied: he didn't want to say those words aloud.Dad is dead, mom is critical and Rickon ...

"Ned didn't make it."It was Ty who had answered in his place.His words had hurt exactly like the first time he heard them: his father was a corpse. He was dead.He was no longer breathing.He wasn't even fifty years old, for God's sake!How could this have happened ?!Why did it have to happen ?!

"I need to sit down."Sansa had said, slowly letting go and slumping into the blue armchair next to Arya.Robb had started to tremble exactly at that moment: "I have to go to the toilet," he said, and ran away.

Now, he did not know what opinion he had of his action: on one hand, he hated himself for having left his brothers alone to lock himself in a public toilet and be invaded by a desperate cry;on the other, he couldn't help but think that that reaction was more than acceptable for a twenty-three and a half year old boy who had just heard of his father's death.

But it must be said that despite the pain of that huge loss, Robb's brain had already started to reason again: if not even his mother had made it, they would all have been left without parents.Robb was the eldest, and the only one of six children who was not a minor.This meant only one thing: that Jon, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon (assuming that Rickon was still alive) would have needed a legal guardian.Otherwise they would have ended up in adoption, or in some group home.

His father's brothers and sister lived in America.His mother's sister was a harpy that Robb could hardly even call an aunt. The only one was Uncle Edmure, his mom's brother, who had just had a baby: Robb loved his uncle, but he was struggling with his first child already, and he wasn’t exactly the right person to handle the growth of five orphans.

So, Robb had thought, there was only one thing left to do, so that all his siblings would stay together and safe: to step up and adopt them all.He could do it: find a job, add a few extra beds in the guest room: Jon, Bran and Rickon would have slept there, and perhaps, if he had found a good bunk bed, Arya and Sansa could have had a small room in his study. Certainly Robb could never have afforded to keep his parents' house, so the guys should have moved in with him.Somehow he would have made it, to make everything go well.

_But first, wait until you know if Mom will recover._ he told himself. _And if Rickon is fine_.

Ty had arrived in the exact moment when Robb wiped his tears and took a deep breath, trying to stay with his feet on the ground: "Robb..."

"Pretty bad shit, huh?"The redhead said, smiling scornfully.Ty's green eyes were as watery as his: "Robb, the doctor just showed up."

Robb had gone pale: there was another bad news, he felt it.Rickon hadn't made it, mom was in a coma, Rickon had been paralyzed, mom had been paralyzed, it could have been anything. For sure, it was nothing good.

"Cat is dead."

The whole day had to be a stupid dream: he couldn't have just lost both parents, so suddenly, at any moment.It was all so surreal that Robb couldn't believe it: he couldn't even describe how he felt.He would never see his father again.His mother would never call him again to find out how the exams had gone and if he had learned to cook meatloaf as he had taught him.They were gone, forever, they were dead.

"Robb, I'm so sorry."Ty had placed a hand on his arm, and Robb had collapsed at that point: he was the eldest, he had to help his siblings and comfort them, not to disappear and cry, but he could not hold it back.He was Ned and Catelyn Stark’s kid as well. His parents had died too. He too needed to cry in the arms of a person he trusted, and Ty was more than willing to hold him until he calmed down.

They had been crying (Ty in silence and Robb shaking with sobs), until a man had entered the bathroom.At the sight of the two boys in tears, the man had looked down, embarrassed, and had gone to the first open toilet.This was enough to make Robb decide that the time had come to quit it and go back to his siblings: they needed each other, they were all suffering. And now that mom and dad were gone, it was important to stay together.

He had come out of the toilet holding Ty's hand tight against his, and the first thing he saw as soon as he was close enough to the row of blue chairs was David's relieved face as he saw them coming back. The lawyer was holding Bran in his arms, and although the boy was still crying, he seemed one step away from falling asleep.Sansa and Arya were seated, the first with her head in her hands and the second intent on observing the void.There was no sign of Jon.

"Robb!"David exclaimed, approaching him.Even Dave, always so serious and calm, seemed so close to tears.

"Rickon is fine, he'll recover soon: the doctor just told us."He had informed him.

Robb had felt, for the first time that evening, a touch of relief go through his body: he had lost his parents, but not his baby brother. Rickon was fine, he was _alive_.

"Where is he? Can we see him?"He had asked, feeling Ty's hand tighten around his.Desolate, David had shaken his head: "They said we have to wait for him to wake up."

All the relief disappeared as awareness began to pervade him: Rickon was with mom and dad during the accident.What had he seen?Wounded and unconscious mom and dad dead?If so, he would have been traumatized for life.

"He's fine, Robb."Ty had repeated, smiling slightly: try to think positive, he was saying, at least he is alive. And Robb had tried to concentrate on that aspect: the baby was alive, he was fine.He would have grown up without parents, but he _would have grown up._ And now that it was practically a must for Robb to take his younger siblings into custody, he promised himself that he would have done his best to make Rickon and everyone else be surrounded by all possible affection: Robb loved them. God, he loved them so much. It would have been up to him to take care of them, make sure they were fine, raise them. He wanted it to be up to him.It _had_ to be up to him.

But he had already started badly: how could he make his siblings feel good if one missed the appeal?

"Where's Jon?"He had asked.

David bit his lower lip, guilty: "He said he was going to get some fresh air. I wanted to run after him, but you weren't here and I didn't want to leave Bran and the girls alone."

Robb had nodded: he understood it. But now he didn't have the time to tell him: "Can we talk for a moment?"

David was baffled by that request, but still let Ty take Bran in his arms and sit next to Arya.Robb had motioned to the lawyer to step away a second, and waited until he was sure he was out of his sisters’ ear, before saying, "I want to adopt them all."

David had opened his mouth, then closed it again.Then he opened it again: "I figured, but... what will you do with university?"

"I’ll drop everything."He replied promptly.

"The kids are more important. Do you think you can help me?"

David was stunned to say the least: only later he would have revealed him that he was not impressed by the fact that Robb at almost twenty-four had decided to become the father of five orphaned kids, but rather by the way he had put aside the pain for his parents loss to focus solely on the well-being of his younger siblings.

"Of course."He replied.

"Ty and I will do everything we can to help you. But let's talk about it tomorrow, okay?"Robb couldn't agree more: Bran, Arya and Sansa now needed him. Jon did as well, wherever he was.

Almost as if he had read his mind, David had patted him on the arm: "I'm going to find Jon: maybe we’ll have a talk."

Robb had nodded: it was what was best for everyone.He had hoped that the conversation between Dave and Jon would not last long, so that the 15-year-old could also sit next to him and be with his family.But he doubted it: he wanted to talk to Jon about it, but he had to stay where he was.

"Thanks David."He had whispered, trying to smile as best he could.He was almost certain that the result had been a painful grimace, but he hadn’t cared much about it.David had walked away to the exit at a brisk pace, looking for Jon, and Robb had nothing left to do but turn to what was left of his family: Bran had finally fallen asleep in Ty's arms, because he was eight and a half and no child of that age was able to endure such a thing.Arya, who was almost eleven, had stopped crying: she was looking straight ahead, lost in who knows what thoughts: she was still in shock, it was obvious. She no longer cried because her personality prevented her: after a while, she simply realized that crying was useless, because it would not change things.It was one of the few things that differentiated her from Jon.

"Come here, baby girl."Robb had told her, picking her up and sitting in her place, placing her on his knees: she was very small for her age.Despite this, this did not prevent her from being in all respects a real lethal weapon: at school no one bothered the weaker children anymore, not after Arya had given a nice pair of black eyes to both the two main bullies of her class. But now she too seemed more defenseless than usual: she was a child, and she had just lost her parents.Robb couldn't stop thinking about it: they had all lost their parents.

With one arm he had pressed his little sister against his chest, leaning the other arm towards the red-haired girl sitting next to them: "Sansa, come here too."He had let her other sister curl up against his side as he stroked her hair: Sansa usually hated it when her thick red locks were messed up, but at that moment she didn't have the strength to argue. Or did not feel the need to.

Robb had turned to Ty, smiling sadly as soon as Bran had just opened his eyes, maybe in the throes of a restless dream: "Hi, little man."He had whispered softly to him, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. Bran calmed down and fell asleep soon after.

Ty had sighed, had come even closer to Robb and had kissed him first on his temple and then on his shoulder, before resting his head against his: it was his silent way to tell him that he was there, and that it would have been alright, whatever had happened.

And Robb had tried to believe him, even when Jon and David didn't seem willing to go back to the hospital at all.

-Robb, if you continue like this you‘ll end up consuming it.-

Theon's voice brought him back to normal: he was in the kitchen, with the children behind him finishing their breakfast. Who knows how long he was cleaning the same spot on the kitchen sink: Bran and Jon must have thought he was crazy.

His boyfriend kissed him on the cheek and hugged him, while he gave up the soapy sponge and returned the hold: -Who made you come in?-

He asked Theon, turning to his brothers: how much he wished Sansa and Arya had been there with them.He had the feeling that Sansa and Theon would have gotten along quite well, while with Arya he would have had to face all the difficulties he had had with Jon, managing in any case to become attached and to create a good relationship with her.Sooner or later he should have known his little sisters: they still hadn't seen each other, and if things hadn't changed Robb would have ended up embracing his sweethearts only during Christmas holidays. Maybe he should have asked Raven or Lola to let at least Arya spend the weekend at their place, so that Jon could have had someone to spend time with, now that everything was falling apart.

-That beau with dark curls sitting in front of your chair.- Theon replied, pointing to Jon with a nod of his head: he had eaten only half of his croissant, and he did not seem in the least willing on eating the rest. They had been to the doctor the day before, and had taken the sleeping pills, but Jon had begged Robb to let him start on Tuesday.Robb had agreed only because Jon seemed too sad to him, and he hadn't been able to say no to him: he couldn't have made a worse mistake.He doubted Jon had slept at all that night, even though he was trying to keep his eyes open.

After school, Robb decided, they would talk again, and they would do it every day every hour until Jon realized that jeopardizing his health when something bad happened was bad.

But for the moment, he told himself, it was better to avoid making him go to school with the knowledge that, in addition to having fought with his friends, there was also a brother worried about him waiting for him at home: he would have felt even more guilty, and this always led to disastrous consequences, with Jon.

So Robb messed up Theon's hair and asked him: -Do you want to have breakfast?-

The boy shook his head: -No, it's already late: I went to pick the boys up.-

Robb looked at his watch: it was already eight, if they hadn't left now they might even have been late, the same was for him and Bran.

-Oh, okay: guys, backpack on your shoulders, come on.- he ordered gently, watching his brothers obey without protest: Jon helped Rickon to put on his backpack, smiling at the boy when he thanked him with a loud "thank you Jon!" That made even Theon chuckle.

Rickon trotted towards his older brother, with a big smile on his lips and wide blue eyes: -Bye Robbie!- he exclaimed, waving his little hand.

Robb chuckled dumbly at the nickname: Theon had called him so right the day before, and evidently the boy had decided to imitate him just as he imitated Robb who addressed Theon by calling him "Thee".

The illustrator had bursted out laughing in the meantime, and Robb had shaken his head, bending slightly to mess up the hair of his beloved little brother: -Bye bye, baby.-

When he got up, he found Jon's tired face in front of him: he had carefully chosen his clothes that morning, and he was unfairly adorable with that dark jacket on, but he could not think of fooling Robb so easily: despite his clothes expressing security, it was the eyes that betrayed him.Not only the dark circles, but also that veil of sadness that Robb was tired of seeing now: _I’ll give him and his friends another day, then I will intervene,_ he told himself.

-Bye...- the boy whispered, trying to smile.

Robb took his face in his hands, answering him just as quietly: -Hey, hey: honey, try not to stress yourself too much.-

-Wow, that's the advice I needed...- the boy muttered.Robb didn't mind: he knew he had said a stupid thing, like telling someone who was crying not to cry.He was a teen like many others, and it was normal for him to feel misunderstood and to exaggerate a bit when something was wrong.This Robb knew it because he had grown up surrounded by younger brothers and was now growing three of them, while Theon instead, who was the youngest in his family, had probably never noticed as an adult how moody teenagers could be.

-Oi, watch your tongue.- he did, in fact, scold him gently. Jon winced: he didn't expect to be "scolded" by him, especially not now that he could cry at any time and for anything.Theon realized the impact his words had on Jon, and regretted it immediately, Robb understood this by the way his eyes widened and his mouth twisted.

-I’m sorry Robb, I didn't want to .- Jon apologized immediately, but Robb smiled reassuringly: -Don't worry, honey.Look, if you're not feeling well, call me and I'll get you right away, okay?-

He was sure that with how little he had eaten between the night before and that morning, he could have had a blood sugar’s low. But there was also a good chance that Jon would have an emotional breakdown, having to be alone at school for the second consecutive day: he would have felt everyone's eyes on him again, because it was weird that he was not with his friends, and Jon hated being the center of attention, this Robb knew it.And he wanted his brother to call him immediately, if he didn't feel like being at school anymore, whether it was for physical or psychological pain: he would help him, one way or another.

-Of course.- Jon answered, nodding even if not very convinced.

Robb kissed him on his forehead: -See you later.-

-See you later.-

He bent again to give Rickon a kiss on his hair, just as Theon wrapped his arm around Jon's shoulders and exclaimed: -Johnny, can you believe that tomorrow will be the last time you’ll call me Mr. Greyjoy?-

Robb chuckled: deep inside he would have liked to see the scene;Theon in class having to deal with twenty teenagers and Jon at his desk in complete embarrassment.Or Theon scolding Jon because he was chatting with his friends, or Jon asking him a question and him answering. It would have been adorable.

-Idiot...- Jon muttered, stifling a laugh.Robb wanted to kiss Theon until he passed out for being able to make him laugh even for a second.

-Oi, not in front of the children, Jon!- he chuckled in turn, trying to move a few curls from Rickon's forehead: he would have to take him to get a haircut one day. He would have liked to bring Jon too, but if someone ever tried to cut his curls he would have probably chopped off the hand of that someone.

-Sorry... come on Rickon, hold my hand.- said the teen, holding out his hand towards the boy.When all three left the house, Robb turned to his smart boy: -It's time to go to school for you too, champ.-

-Ugh.- Bran snorted.

At first Robb laughed at that protest: only on the way in the car he realized that this was not typical of Bran's behavior: since when Bran didn’t want to go to school?At school he could be with Jojen, learn new things, have fun with science experiments.But it was Tuesday, and Robb understood it once he and his little brother were in front of the school: today Bran had gym class.His leg was still not fully healed, and he certainly didn't like to see his classmates run everywhere when he couldn't: gymnastics at school was a nightmare, this Bran had always said it, but now that he was so closeto recover, he would have gladly done that too.

-Be good, huh?See you later at the same time.- Robb gave Bran a nice kiss on his forehead, smiling as soon as Jojen Reed ran to hug his best friend, as if he hadn't seen him in a lifetime.

-Bye Robb.- Bran said.

-Bye Mister Stark!- Jojen exclaimed instead.

Robb watched the two children for a moment: he had told Jojen a thousand times to call him Robb, first because Mr Stark made him feel old and second because Jojen was nowbasically a family member. He was Robb's Ty.And that didn't necessarily mean that Theon would receive his fifty pounds in a few years, but... they were good friends.And none of Jon's friends called Robb "Mr. Stark".

-Bye Jojen.- he chuckled: those two boys had a wonderful friendship. He doubted that what had happened to Jon could have happened to them.Frankly, he didn't want to go to work: to see all the customers blush and to think that Jon was at school at the moment, torn.He wanted to talk to him, try to solve that problem once and for all, so that everyone in the family would be fine. He still didn’t know that actually, there was another imminent problem waiting for him.

 

 

 

Oliver Thorne, Olly for friends and enemies especially (since they were more numerous than the first), was the person Bran hated the most in the world: he did not believe that he would ever end up seriously hating a person, "hate" after all was one big word.But that boy had all the credentials to make even a quiet person like Bran lose his temper: he was a real asshole.Bran didn't say bad words, not yet at least, although having Theon around the house had led him to hear many, but Olly reallywas an asshole: he always enjoyed annoying everyone, but in the last period he had decided that his favorite pastime were Bran and Jojen;he called them "little faggots", he stuck chewing gum in Jojen's hair, he made him trip. With Bran he limited himself to annoying him with words only, but that was just because he still had crutches: Bran was certain that once he recovered he would undergo the same treatment as his best friend.

He didn't know why Olly behaved that way, he only knew that he had reached the limit of endurance that day: it was during the hours of P.E. class that Olly had the most fun. Last time he had thrown a ball in Jojen's face so hard that the boy had even had a nosebleed. Bran felt useless: there was nothing he could do to help his best friend, because Olly was twice his size and as if that wasn't enough Bran also had difficulty walking now.

But his patience was over.It only took him a second to realize that this time he would finally do something: he was sitting on one of the bleachers of the gym, doing nothing like every time there was a gym class. Mr Forel, wearing shorts, a grey sweatshirt, high socks and whistle to his lips, did nothing but clap his hands and encourage the boys to run (until exhaustion, if Bran could add).

Olly was running after Jojen: Bran didn't stop keeping his eyes on him for a second.If he touched his best friend again, he would have done something.Not that he thought revenge was the best way to solve things, but he couldn't find an alternative at the time: he couldn't have made him pay in his same way, because he wasn't strong or physically able to do it, but he would have founda way to make him pay anyway.Robb said he was his smart boy for a reason, after all.

It didn't take long for Olly to push Jojen and kick him in the ankle, making him fall disastrously to the ground.

It was one of those moments when, no one knows how or why, teachers went blind: Mr Forel had turned around too late, once he heard Jojen's snort, and had seen him on the ground.He immediately told him not to complain, get up and start running again, otherwise he would have made him do three more run around the field.

Bran had spread his arms, as if to say: _seriously?!_

Obviously Jojen hadn't hurt himself, but how could the professor not have noticed anything?How could anyone _n_ _ever_ notice anything?!

-Mr Forel, can I go to the toilet?- said Bran loudly, to be heard by the teacher even from above the bleachers. Mr Forel looked at him and nodded once, as he blew his whistle and clapped his hands repeatedly.

Bran got up and tried to go to the locker room as fast as possible, despite the fact that his leg still struggled to move as easily as the other: Robb said that soon he would even stop using a single crutch, and Bran couldn’t really wait, but for the moment he had to settle and get by.

Mr Forel always had the janitor, the tallest man Bran had ever seen, lock the locker room door: everyone called him Hodor, and nobody had ever heard him talk. His classmates (especially Olly) made fun of him: they said he was autistic (so what if he was?), That he was stupid, an idiot.Olly mocked him every time he walked by them.Bran, on the other hand, liked him: he was a kind person, and also really smart.He had once seen him complete a rubik's cube in thirty seconds, and he was amazed. With him, Hodor was always kind: the day after seeing him for the first time in a wheelchair he had approached him and had given him a candy.Besides, he always laughed at Jojen's jokes, even the particularly offensive ones that related to Olly.

-Hodor, hey Hodor: can you open the locker room door for me? I have to go to the toilet.- Bran asked the janitor, who was cleaning the floor.

Hodor had stopped to look at him, tried to understand the meaning of his words and then frowned, suspicious: _tell me the truth and then I’ll decide if I will satisfy you_ , his eyes said.

Bran snorted: -All right: I want to prank Olly, he made Jojen fall again.-

Hodor grunted loudly once Bran had pronounced the bully's name: he threw him the keys to the locker room, then brought his index finger to his mouth. Bran did the same: they would have covered each other if nothing had gone wrong.If it hadn’t been so, Bran would have invented he had stolen the keys.

He entered the locker room, and it didn't take him long to find Olly's bag with clean clothes: today they would have played basketball, and Mr Forel always made everyone wear those stupid and stinky game uniforms, the only thing in Bran didn’t miss doing at all.

He grabbed the bully's clothes, and pulled them one by one onto the floor: his idea was to soak them in water until they were completely ruined.And he did, he did it for real, even if he had a shiver down his spine for fear of what would have happened when they caught him. Because they would have caught him: who else could it have been, otherwise? His classmates were busy with the game, and Mr Forel never sent anyone to the toilet in the middle of the game or the warm-up unless someone was really hurt or, like Bran's case, had to walk with a crutch.

Bran feared for what would happen once Robb found out: his brother never got mad at him, that would have been the first time ever.He didn't want to fight with him like Jon always did, nor he wanted to be scolded: he was doing it for a reason, and also a very valid one.

Oliver Thorne was a bully.He had hurt Jojen, he was doing it all the time. And Bran was tired of being told that there was nothing he could do because he was too small and defenseless to do anything: if he would have been caught anyway, he might as well have gotten it on with the prank. He had even thought about it too much.

After all, he really had to use the toilet.

Then he heard the door opening, and his body stiffened: -Bran, is everything okay?-

He did not know how long he remained in the locker room, he only knew that once he entered, he couldn’t go back: he had to do what he wanted to do and accept the consequences.He had always been a perfect pupil, they wouldn't have been so hard on him.This was what he was trying to repeat himself.But now that Mr Forel had entered the room and surprised him in front of the wet clothes of his classmate and the smell of peeing perfuming the air, Bran was pervaded by a terrible fear: he was in so much trouble.

 

 

Bran's school called him in the middle of the morning: Robb had grabbed his cell phone with so much anxiety that he risked dropping it three times in five seconds. He had expected a call, but from Jon: what had happened to his smart boy? He wasn’tfeeling well? _Let's just hope he didn't catch a fever too._

-Hello?-

-Am I talking with Mr. Robert Stark?- the voice on the other side of the phone came from a woman who was approaching middle age.

-Yes, it's me.- Robb replied, while Tabitha noticed his worried expression and frowned in turn, waiting.

-I'm calling from your brother Bran's school.- The voice on the phone continued.

_Oh really?_ Robb thought, rolling his eyes. _Just tell me what happened to my kid._

After Jon's phone call that night of a year and a half (almost two years) before, Robb was always afraid to answer phone calls from the boys' schools: the chances that one of his children might even die inside the school walls was zero, but after all, weren't those of losing his parents too?

-I'm aware, I read the name on the phone.- he replied, trying not to snap.

-You should come and get your brother.-

-What's wrong?Did he feel sick?- asked Robb, convinced that if he hadn't, that woman would never have told him.

On the phone there was a little hesitation in the lady's voice: -No uhm ... he was suspended for the rest of the day. You should come and get him.-

Robb blinked at least three times, and almost laughed: what kind of story was that? His Bran being suspended? Impossible: Bran wasn't stupid enough to get suspended.Bran was his smart boy: if he ever wanted to do something wrong he would never get caught. Jojen was the one who got caught and suspended, not Bran!And what the hell could he have done?Bran would never hurt a fly!They had certainly been wrong.

-You must have picked the wrong person, my Bran would never get suspended...- he began, more than convinced of his words.

-I really don't think so, sir.- The woman replied instead.

-I'm the secretary, I don't know exactly what happened, but he should come to school.-

Robb's amused smile fell from his face: what had Bran done to get suspended? Had he fought with someone?Even Jon had never been suspended, even he knew that Robb could not tolerate such behavior. Bran had been suspended: certainly of his own free will, because he was too clever to be caught in the act. This meant only one thing: that whatever he did, he believed it was right.

Robb felt worry, disappointment and anger invading his body: it never happened when he thought of Bran, but apparently there was a first time for everything. That kid must have done something stupid, and Robb absolutely wanted to know what it was.

Never, ever, would he have expected Bran to end up being suspended: what the hell was wrong with him?

_ Oh, he’s so dead. Who made him act that way, Jojen? Jon?! He‘s still too young to be suspended, these are teenage things! And my Bran really allowed himself to do something wrong ?! My Bran ?! My smart baby?! What the fuck. _

-I can't believe it.- He whispered.

-I'll be there in ten minutes.- He ended the call without giving the school secretary time to answer, and ran to put on his leather jacket.

-Did I really hear the words "Bran" and "suspended” in the same sentence?- Tabitha asked him, even more perplexed than before.

Robb shook his head, exasperated and yes, even furious: -Tabi, call Blair and tell her I had an emergency.-

The girl nodded: -Is the little one okay?-

Robb nodded in turn, clenching his fists in annoyance: -Of course, he's just in so much trouble.-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m also on tumblr (littlerockerao3) if you ever wanted to talk or idk whatever you want. I don’t really know how to use it though lol.


	48. 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That good feeling when you’re [almost] on time with the updates and with an extremely long chapter that could have been divided into two parts but I wanted it to be super long, lol.
> 
> Enjoy!

The more the days went by, the more Robb realized how much the situation in his house was deteriorating: Jon's problems were now a routine, but what about Bran being suspended?  That was so absurd that Robb could never have imagined that he would get so angry: it was Bran, after all.  It was the first time ever that he did anything seriously wrong, and Robb thought he would be sympathetic to his smart boy, at least the first time.  But he was shocked to say the least to try to be reasonable: while the principal talked and talked about the unacceptable behavior of his child, Robb sat on a chair, with his elbows on the principal's desk and his hands covering his eyes that remained however wide open and incredulous.

That was absolutely not Bran’s behavior.That was not a behavior from anyone he knew, not even Theon!

-Sir...- called the principal, Mr. Luwin, waiting for even the shadow of an intervention by the legal guardian of the boy who was know in so much trouble. 

Slowly, Robb took his hands from his eyes and turned to look at his brother: -I mean, you pissed on your classmate’s clothes?!-

Bran rolled his eyes, and Robb got even angrier: Bran didn't roll his eyes, was Jon did. It didn't even seem to him that this was his kid: he had such a brazen and arrogant expression that Robb could hardly recognize him.

-I thought you understood that, since they haven’t been talking about anything else.-

Robb's eyes widened and his mouth became a straight, angry line: -Don't you dare talk in that tone, young man.- he scolded him.

In response, Bran rolled his eyes.

-Brandon, can you tell us why you did all this?- asked Principal Luwin, a man with infinitely more polite ways than Principal Baelish’s.

Bran crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head: -I don't have to explain anything to anyone.-

-Watch your mouth, I said.- Robb repeated again: it was the first time ever that he scolded his brother in public.Not that he scolded him privately, but it had happened a few times that he had been forced to lecture Rickon when he didn't want to bathe or Jon when he didn't want to clean his room. Occasionally with Jon it had happened that some reproaches escaped him while they were out, because of his teenage tongue that really got on Robb's nerves (he too had had it at his age, but not so unbearable), but never verbally so high. Bran was really trying his best to make him angry.

-Brandon, the present Mr Forel here surprised you urinating on your classmate’s, Oliver Thorne, clothes. Don't you think you owe an explanation at least to Oliver?- Principal Luwin continued, infinitely patient: even the principal had repeatedly spoken to Robb about how good Bran was at school: whether it was because he had attended his science presentation or because the child had won a math tournament or had received straight As for every math assignment, Robb had always been informed of how good his boy was.Of course, being good at math didn't mean not being able to do badness towards another classmate, but all the teachers during parent-teachers conferences had done nothing but tell Robb how polite, kind and gentle Bran was.

Why was he changing all of a sudden?Teenage hood was still a long way off, but nevertheless Robb doubted that Bran would end up being a bully.Because yes, what he had done was a bully action, and Robb could not be more disappointed: Bran was the smartest child he knew, and he would never have acted for no reason.And above all, he wouldn't have reacted that way.

Robb knew Oliver's father, or Olly, as Bran called him: Alliser Thorne was one of the many assholes who had to say something about whatever Robb did, because obviously he was one of those who believed that a twenty-five-year-old man could not raise his sixteen, ten and five year old brothers. Perhaps the anger he felt about Bran at the time was also due to the fact that with what he had done, Thorne would finally have something to really comment on.

-No, I don't have to explain anything to him: he knows why I did it.- Bran replied, looking away, scornfully.Robb was one step away from slamming a hand on the desk and yelling at him to stop being naughty, but he stopped himself: even Principal Luwin was trying to look reasonable, even sympathetic, in front of Bran's first stunt, and Robb would also havehad to try to do the same.But he was so angry that he could no longer take matters into his own hands.

  -Brandon, what you have done is serious, and you have already been suspended: if you tell us why you acted that way, you who are a such brilliant boy, we could even come to a compromise.- _because you would never act without a very good reason, even if you want us to think otherwise_ , Robb would have added.

The boy snorted loudly, but didn't answer.

Mr. Forel, Bran's gym teacher, spoke for the first time: -It's not your thing, Brandon. You would never have got yourself suspended just for the pleasure of annoying Oliver.-

Bran continued to remain silent, and Robb stopped looking at him: if he continued to do so, he would freak out.

-Is he going to be suspended only?- he asked the principal.

Luwin sighed, and it took him a while to answer: -I was thinking that maybe a week in detention would do him good.-

Robb closed his eyes: Bran was going to a different school from Rickon’s, because his year's classes were too crowded there. He attended elementary school in the nearest town, which yes, was only seven minutes away from home, but by car.

-Sir, I work in the afternoon: I don't know how to come and get him.- Robb would never have put his job before his children, especially his poor barista job, but all the extra shifts he did, he did them for his kids: for Christmas presents, for Jon's college, for Bran and Rickon's school trips, for the refrigerator that had broken a year ago. Already that morning he had had to abandon his real shift to run to see what the hell Bran had done, he could not miss also a week of afternoon work.

-Don't you also have a brother who attends high school?- Said Principal Luwin, and Robb shook his head: -He still doesn't have a license.-

He wasn't angry at Jon for not being able to pass his driving test, he never could have;but he had to admit that with a child attending a school away from home, and who consequently had friends who lived away from home, someone with an extra car would have been comfortable. However, Robb didn't even find it right to bother Jon to go get Bran from his detention: for Robb, in fact, the whole school detention thing was quite questionable, because he doubted that forcing a kid to stay in school more than he should have could make it clear to the boy in question that he shouldn’t peer on his classmate's clothes.

Also forbidding him to go out was rather useless: in the end Bran wouldn’t have done another bullshit like that just because he didn't want to be punished again or stay in school for too long, not because he had actually understood he was wrong and he was sorry.He would do it only for pure personal interest, he would do well only because it benefited him, not his classmate.

_ God Robb, it's Bran you're talking about. _

Bran would never have made such superficial reasoning, even if such behavior was more than frequent, even normal, among human beings: Bran, first of all, would never had got himself caught.He was smart, and he knew how to be sneaky when he wanted to: he had been caught on purpose, and what was worse was that he had done it because he believed his action was right.Bran didn't think he was wrong, that was the problem.And Robb was too angry to try and have a serious conversation with him that could help him understand what was wrong with it. And Bran seemed just as bored and annoyed to explain to Robb the reason for his actions, even once they got home and were left alone.

Principal Luwin rubbed his forehead with his fingertips, while Mr. Forel cleared his throat and said: -Well, maybe he could take an appointment with the school counselor during the lunch break. To discuss what happened.-

Bran stiffened, little enticed by the proposal, while instead Principal Luwin seemed interested and Robb was willing to accept the compromise: whether he wanted it or not, Bran would have told his brother what had gone through his head at the time, but perhaps talking to someone who had dealt with kids who had done similar things would have done him good. Maybe it would have done _Robb_ good to talk to them, to be honest: the truth was that, with Bran, he didn't know what to do.He had never considered the possibility that, among all five of his brothers, he would have been the first to be suspended: he would have bet everything on Arya, then on Rickon and finally on Jon.Now that it had been Bran's turn instead, Robb wanted to call Sansa and tell her not to do stupid things.

-It could be a valid alternative.- commented the headmaster, thus giving rise to Bran's anger: -I don't want to talk to a stupid school counselor!-

_ Okay, he's definitely not my Bran. _

Never, ever, would Bran have allowed himself to speak to an adult in that way: even with Cersei he was more polite than he was now with Luwin, who was treating the child with even too much compassion.

-You are not in a position to comment, not until you have told us why you decided to do such a stupid thing; and never allow yourself to speak to someone like that again!- Robb scolded him immediately.

-Mr Luwin is even too kind to allow you to see the school counselor instead of putting you in detention, you should thank him.- Bran tried to remain impassive in front of that scolding, but his eyes shone and his lower lip trembled for a moment.

Mr. Luwin wrote something on a piece of paper which he then handed to Robb: it was a letter signed by the principal who forced Bran to stay home for the rest of the day.

-You know Brandon, if you told us what made you do that, maybe we could even lighten the punishment.- He said to the boy.

Bran, still with his arms crossed over his chest, opened his mouth to respond badly, but Robb looked at him so angry that the boy preferred not to speak at all.

-So it's decided: Bran will go back to school tomorrow morning and will have to meet with the school counselor for a week.- Principal Luwin decreed.

-Obviously Oliver's father and Oliver himself expect an apology.-

Robb nodded: -They will certainly have them, and I will make sure they are sincere.- He reassured the man, who stood up to shake his hand, a sign that the visit was over and Robb could take Bran home to scold him good.

-Take care, Robb, I hope next time I see you, it will be to congratulate you.-

Robb pursed his lips: _I hope so too,_ he thought.

-I apologize for my little brother's behavior: I can assure you that it will never happen again.Isn't that right, Bran?- he turned to the boy, indirectly ordering him to answer yes. Bran didn't move an inch. _Oh, this kid is really in a lot of trouble._

Robb sighed, and shook Mr Forel's hand.With a nod of the head he gestured his brother to leave the principal's office.Bran stood up with surprising agility for a child who still had to support himself on a crutch, and followed his brother in silence.

Bran and Robb walked down the corridor, close to each other but not daring to touch each other: the few times Robb had had to go and get Bran from school was because of a sore throat or a sudden low blood sugar, due to this when they went back to the car Robb tended to keep his arm wrapped around his shoulders or to caress his back, or to move his hair from his forehead, but now there was tension between them.And there had never been tension between them: Bran was Robb's smart boy.But that day he had done nothing but act like he was another person.

They could only hear their footsteps in the deserted hall, until they were reached by the wheels of a cleaning trolley: Robb had seen the school janitor only a few times, during parent-teacher meetings, but Bran had told him about him many times. So he did not complain when the tall man approached Bran, perhaps even displeased, and put something in his hands.

-Thanks Hodor...- Bran whispered, his voice a little hoarse from not having spoken for a long time.He had opened his hands slightly, showing what the janitor had brought him: it was a strawberry gummy candy. It would have been more than a nice gesture if Bran hadn't been in so much trouble.

-Bran, come on.- he said, urging him to start walking again.Bran and Hodor exchanged one last look, both trying to sketch a smile.

Bran and Robb reached the car in total silence, Robb who still could not calm his annoyance and disappointment: -You know right, that now you‘re going to tell me everything backwards and forwards?- he made it clear, opening the door of his car.

Bra snorted loudly, sitting down in the passenger seat: -What makes you think that now that we are alone I want to talk?-

Robb sat behind the driving wheel and took a deep breath, trying with all his might to avoid screaming: -Because now that we are alone I can scold you properly.- he replied, then pointed a finger at him: -You really disappointed me, young man: I never expected it from you.-

Bran rolled his eyes: he hardly ever did it, it was Jon who rolled his eyes when he was in trouble, not Bran.Bran was more the guy who explained what he had done, but he was refusing to do it: why was his Bran trying so hard to be someone else?

-Maybe your expectations are too high.- said the boy, looking out of the window while Robb started.

The 25-year-old shook his head: -Here expectations have nothing to do with it: I know you, Bran. You did a stupid, disrespectful, petty and bad thing: and it's not like you. Why did you do that?-

Bran imitated his gesture: -I don't want to talk about it.-

Robb was one step away from slamming his fist against the wheel. _Don't lose control while driving with your little brother next to you._

-I don’t care at all. Why did you do that?- he continued, as the school slowly moved away behind them.

Bran was not even upset by the authoritarian tone of his angry older brother: -I told you I don't want to talk about it.-

_ This kid is getting good at resisting. _

-Bran, for God's sake, stop getting into even more trouble! Your behavior is childish!- Robb scolded him.

Bran then turned to him, his arms crossed over his chest, and shouted: -It's because I'm a kid, Robb! Do you remember this or not? -

Of course he remembered it! Bran was a boy, he was his baby, he was only ten years old, and certainly Robb didn't expect him to behave like an adult. He would never have forced any of his brothers to grow up too fast: wasn't that why he was working so hard? He didn't want Jon to find a job, he asked Bran all the time if he needed help with his homework, he made sure the kids always had money for lunch or their lunch boxes full. Even when he was immersed in documents, bills, taxes, problems with work and school trips to pay, he stopped doing anything if one of his boys asked him if he could make him something to eat. Robb absolutely didn't want his kids to feel forced to grow up too fast. But surely he couldn't consider what Bran had done as a "kid thing".

-Okay. What you've done has nothing to do with your age: it's a matter of character. And you would never have done such a thing. Not without a good reason, at least. And if you don't want to tell me, I can't help but get angry.- he looked at Bran: he had gone back to look out the window, and had no intention of answering him.

-Do you want to remain silent forever?- continued Robb: he was absolutely not used to having to scold him like that.Even with Jon when he let Rickon come home alone, he felt less angry: Jon didn't do it on purpose in the end. And it was a particular moment between him and Robb, and the latter knew that Jon would never ever leave their little brother alone: even if angry, Robb knew that Jon hadn’t done it on purpose. This time, however, Bran even admitted that he did it on purpose, admitted that he had purposely done such a stupid thing. And he even thought he was right. It was unacceptable.

-Listen carefully, I don't accept such behavior: I thought something had happened to you.-

Robb didn't like to scold his children: even when they had made big mistakes like Bran's now, he didn't think yelling at them would be the best choice. At that moment, in fact, Robb was not screaming because he wanted to scare Bran, or try to make him reason: he was screaming because he was shocked by such behavior, it was more about himself than Bran.He was just letting it all out for a moment.

Bran remained silent all the way home, and even Robb got tired of talking, at some point: he wouldn't have resolved anything with talking to him if he continued being so angry.He could have seriously frightened him, and this was not a good thing: again, there was a reason why Bran had done what he had done.And the most important thing at the moment was to understand what this reason was, and Robb could only do it calmly.

He opened the front door and pointed to the stairs: -Go do your homework: as soon as I call you, get downstairs immediately and make sure you won’t need me to repeat myself.- he ordered, sternly.

-Then I will also break my other leg and we’re all happy...- muttered the boy.

It was as if the Rage herself had decided to throw a hammer on his head: -Brandon!- exclaimed Robb, shocked for the umpteenth time by the boy's words.

Bran paused for a moment: Robb had never called him by his first name. Not even their mom had done it often, because she never got mad at him either: when she called him "Brandon" it was mostly because she pretended to be angry.Like when, for example, during a snowball fight Bran hit her in the face.

Now he knew that Robb had called him that because he would have grounded him soon.

He went up the stairs with his head down, and Robb did not take his eyes off him for even a second: angry or disappointed that didn’t matter, he continued to be afraid that he would stumble.

Once the boy had closed the door of his room behind him, Robb sat in the armchair and hid his face in his hands: being angry with Bran was a new sensation and he didn't like it at all.He knew that sooner or later it would have happened, he would been surprised otherwise.But he didn't believe it would have been for such a thing: he believed that he would have been angry with him because he had been too reckless, or because, like Jon, he would not have respected his curfew. He already imagined a sixteen-year-old Bran filling his head with philosophical speeches while explaining his actions, because that was what Bran would do.

If he had to do something to someone, he would have designed an infallible plan, and never would have been caught: he was too intelligent to be discovered, he had necessarily done it on purpose.But what was it that drove his smart boy to urinate on Oliver Thorne's clothes?

_It's your Bran you're talking about_ , Robb told himself.

_Think_.

If Oliver Thorne was like his father, then he was a small piece of shit: he must have done something bad to his smart boy, and Bran had wanted to make him pay. It could have been a solution, except for the fact that if Bran ever sought revenge, he would have been sneaky, planner and deadly.As much as pissing on clothes was absurd, for someone like Bran it was downright trivial.

_ But leaving all this aside: Bran is still your kid. _

Maybe Robb had been a little too harsh on him: he was angry, but he shouldn't have yelled at him like that.It was the first time he had raged with him, so he didn't know how he could react: maybe he was actually crying in his room now, and Robb would have cried in turn if he had known that one of his children was in tears because of him.

_ Try to calm down: Bran did all this for a reason, you just have to figure out what it is. _

He could have simply acted without thinking: it happened, it had also happened to Robb when he had brought Theon home to fuck in the middle of the night, without the children knowing.

All he had to do was feel comfortable, tell the boy that he could trust him and listen to him as he spoke: he would think about his grounding later.

He sighed, exhausted: he didn't know exactly how long it had been since he had sent Bran to his room, but it was far too long. So he took a breath and exclaimed: -Bran, come down!-

 

 

 

Bran was a little scared: Robb didn't scream like that at Jon either.He knew he had made a huge mistake, and had acted even worse with his brother, Principal Luwin and Mr Forel, but he didn't feel obliged to give explanations to anyone: maybe to Olly, if he had been so stupid that he didn't know whyhe had ruined his clothes, but he wasn't.He only owed Jojen and explanation, because he was the only one he wanted to give them and with whom he wanted to talk, since once all his classmates had known of his stunt, he had looked at him with wide eyes, as if for ask him if he had lost his brain.And yes, for a moment Bran had lost his brain, for a moment he had stopped being Robb's smart boy: he had acted on impulse.Olly always did that and was got caught, and Bran didn't have the time to devise perfect revenge.If he had even tried to, he would have needed both legs to complete his plan, but once he got rid of the crutches Olly would not have left him alone, exactly as he was doing now with Jojen. And Bran was tired of waiting.

He hated that Robb was so mad at him, but he didn't regret what he had done: Olly deserved it. This was nothing compared to everything he had been doing to Jojen for months and months: he could have washed his clothes after all, while Jojen had to cut his hair after Olly stuck his chewing gum on it.

Robb had just called him downstairs: Bran was tired of being yelled at, he didn't like Robb looking at him like that, so disappointed.He tried to think about what happened every time Robb and Jon fought: first they screamed, Jon ended up being grounded, he could not go out for a long time and sometimes Robb even took his phone, then he apologized, then cried, Robb apologized for yelling and they made up.But Jon stayed grounded anyway.

Would Robb have done the same thing with him too?

He went down the stairs as slowly as possible: Robb was sitting in the armchair, looking at him straight in the eye.

-Come here.- He said, when he was close enough.

Bran frowned: -Here where? -

Robb tapped his thigh: -Here on my knees.-

Bran was even more afraid for a moment: did he want to spank him? Impossible, Robb would never hit him. And he didn't even seem as angry as before. And then, he said "on my knees" not " _over_ my knees". Quite right?

He moved slowly: even when they got along, Bran didn't sit on his knees. Not so often, at least: Bran felt a little too old to stay in his arms, even if he accepted any kind of cuddle or kiss more than willingly.And now that Robb was mad at him, sitting on his lap was weird.

-So?- said the boy suddenly, since he could no longer bear the embarrassment.

Robb sighed and looked him straight in the eye: -When you were very very young, I liked to keep you with your head on my chest: it could calm me down when I was stressed.- he explained. Bran already knew this: he repeated it often, usually before kissing him on his forehead.He did not understand how such a story could have had to do with what had happened today, but he decided not to ask for anything and to let Robb keep talking: -I want to see if it still works: come on, let me try.-

He put a hand in his hair and pushed his head against his chest: just like Rickon, Jon and especially Theon, Bran too loved falling asleep while hugging Robb; his body was always warm, it was so comfortable to rest your head on it.And then, Robb was his older brother: Bran was convinced that snuggling against him was as pleasant because he felt safe, no longer alone, as he had been with the foster family, when he had not only to look after himself, but Rickon too. This Robb knew it, because he was massaging his back and hair to make him feel safe with him, to make him talk to him. And it was working.

-Even if you're the reason I'm stressed, it's working a bit.- Robb confessed.

-What about you instead? -

Bran leaned even closer against him: -Only a little...-

Robb just chuckled, and stroked his hair: -Bran, listen to me: I know you're a kid.The last thing I want is you feeling like you have to behave as an adult already, but what you did was not ten-year-old behavior: it was just incorrect behavior.-

Bran sighed: -I know ...- he admitted.

-Then why did you do it?- continued Robb.The boy didn't reply: if he did, Robb would get even more angry.Because he was right, that was not like him.

Robb stroked his hair once again, reassuring: -Bran, I was wrong too with scolding you like that;but now it's just you and me, and we can talk about it calmly.You are a wonderful child, Bran, that’s why you would never have done such a thing without a valid reason, and I need to know what it is.-

Bran felt tears sting his eyes: he was tired, he just wanted it to end.He had gotten into trouble to protect his friend, it hadn't mattered to him at all if he had to stay in detention or speak to the school counselor.He had hoped he could intimidate Olly like that, and make him stop annoying Jojen: ruining his clothes had been the first thing that came to his mind, after a punch on the nose that he would never have been able to give him, first because Bran had such a terrible aim and second because he wouldn't have hurt him enough not to get another punch in return.

-I don't like you being mad at me ...- whispered the boy, sniffling.

Robb gave him a small kiss on the forehead and stroked his back: -I don't like it either: I'm not used to it, and I honestly don't know how to behave. This is why it is important to talk about it. Bran, it's the first time I scold you, and know it won't be the last.But always remember that we will always solve everything.-

If he told him why he had done so, Robb would have been even more disappointed, and Bran didn't want this.But he certainly could not have been disappointed forever, and this he had just told him: if they had talked, there was more chance of making up sooner.So he took courage and began: -Olly bothers us constantly.-

-You and Jojen?- Robb asked him softly.

-Yes...- replied Bran, even if the question was purely rhetorical.

-What does he do?- urged the older brother, interested and serious.

That question tickled his nerve: Olly did everything.Every day he came out with a new malice, and no one ever noticed, among the teachers. The other children were too afraid of him, and Bran had nothing left to do but get by.And of course, he had looked like the bad guy and Olly like the victim.How disgusting.

-Everything! He offends us, makes fun of us, and always makes Jojen fall during gym class!He doesn't do it with me just because now I have crutches.- he exclaimed, finally looking up.

Robb kept his expression relaxed and understanding, so different from the one he had worn in the principal's office and in the car, and he began to understand a little more: -So you wanted to get revenge?-

-It's not just that!Whenever Olly does something nobody notices!And it is not possible that he can do whatever he likes just because teachers never look! - continued the ten-year-old boy.

-Bran...- Robb patted him on his thigh, inviting him to calm down.Bran shook his head slowly and took a deep breath, while a tear escaped from his right eye: -No one notices it and obviously when I‘m the one doing something wrong I get caught immediately!-

He wiped the tear with the sleeve of his sweatshirt, while Robb continued to stroke his hair: -Olly made Jojen fall today, and the teacher saw nothing, quite the contrary!He got mad at Jojen because he was no longer running!I couldn't stand it anymore!- he continued, screaming at the top of his lungs and sobbing.

Robb continued to be calm and slow in his movements, completely opposite to his little brother: -So you thought that peeing on his clothes was a nice way to make him pay for it?- said the adult, wiping the tears from his brother's cheeks with his fingertips.

Bran shrugged: -He deserved it! Why does he always go unnoticed even when he doesn't even try and I don't?-

Robb sighed: _here comes the disappointed dad's speech,_ Bran thought.

-You could have talked about it with the principal, with a teacher you get along with, or with me: you didn't have to stoop to his level, little one.- he reproached him, albeit gently.

Bran returned his head to his chest: -I acted without thinking ...- he whispered.

He heard Robb barely smile, as he continued to stroke his back to try and make him stop crying: -I know you did.It's nice that you wanted to help your friend in need, but you chose the wrong way to do it.And I can't let this thing go unpunished.-

No, in fact.Sooner or later Bran should have ended up grounded, this was obvious.He was just happy that Robb was no longer so angry and that he had stopped screaming, and he was ready to listen to the sentence.

-Okay ...-

-A week.- Robb announced.

-After you come back from school you will help Rickon with homework and with learning to read, because I have to go to work and as you might have seen, it‘s not a good time for Jon.I won’t forbid you to watch TV or the computer, because you already do it rarely, and I would never allow myself to forbid you to read. But you’ll spend the weekend at home, and if I tell you to go to bed earlier or to help me with something, you will do it. Okay?-

Well, that was quite a lot: Jon was usually only barred from going out.But it was also true that Jon had to help Rickon all the time, even when he wasn't grounded, because Robb needed someone to look after him and Bran when he was at work.And yes, it was a difficult time for Jon: from what he understood, his teenage brother had quarreled with his friends, and now he was very sad.Bran imagined that with everything he was going through he wasn't in the mood to look after Rickon too often, so if it was his turn to help him with his homework or to read it would be fine: he had already done it before, it was nothing new.And then, Robb still allowed him to read, which was all he needed: he would have regretted not being able to spend the weekend with Jojen or spending Friday nights staying up late, but he could handle it.

-Okay...- he nodded.

Robb took his face in his hands and made his blue eyes meet Bran's brown eyes: -You'll have to apologize, you know that right?-

Bran grimaced: he didn't want to. He didn't want to see Olly and his father's satisfied smirks, he didn't want Olly to be even worse towards him and Jojen.Maybe he had messed up more than before, pissing on his clothes.

-Bran.- Robb said, in the same tone he used to convince Rickon to stop playing when it was time for a nap or a bath or going to bed.

-He's a bad person, he hurt my friend!- protested the boy, screaming again.

Robb told him to be quiet with a gentle "shh": -Bran. I know you‘re angry with him.But you also know that you have done something wrong: I repeat it, you should have behaved in another way.-

Bran looked down: -I don't want to apologize to him...- and he wouldn't have done it: Olly would never apologize for all the bad things he had done to him and Jojen, almost certainly because his father didn't scold him asRobb had done with Bran but on the contrary, probably Alliser Thorne also incited him to annoy the two children, because he could not stand Robb's family.

-Then, when you’ll talk to the school counselor, don't forget to tell them what Olly does when the others don't watch: I'm sure they will take action.- Robb kept talking to him kindly, and Bran calmed down a little more: he was no longer angry, and that was what mattered for now.Bran just hoped that Mr. Thorne wouldn't get mad at Robb.

-Okay.- He agreed, and Robb took his face in his big, warm hands again: -Don't act like that again, okay?-

Bran nodded: he didn't have much choice left, since he realized that everything he had done had proved useless and perhaps more disastrous than before.

-Now hug me tight.- Bran threw his arms around his older brother before he could finish the sentence: he didn't really know how Jon could stand to be scolded or punished at least once every two weeks, but certainlyBran would think twice now, before urinating again on the clothes of that asshole of Oliver Thorne.

 

 

Jon was still sitting alone in the library: even that day Grenn and the other boys hadn't spoken to him, only Sam had looked at him for a second from afar, while Jon sat next to Waymar Royce, the captain of the soccer team, probably wondering why there was a girl next to Ygritte and not Jon.The boy had sighed: if before he believed he could at least count on Ygritte, kiss or not kiss, now he was seriously left alone. And all this because he had told the girl he had a boyfriend! Sure, she might have felt stupid for kissing him, but it was enough to talk about it for a moment and Jon would have told her that there was no need for her to feel this way;that probably if Ian never showed up, he would have had a crush on her by now.But now Ygritte was furious with him just because Jon had a boyfriend.It was his fault for that too.He could not believe it.

Fortunately, he still had Ian, albeit far away.

-Hey, hello baby!- Ian said, as soon as Jon answered the video call.

-Hi Ian.- the boy replied, smiling relieved: they had made up just the day before, but Jon had to run away immediately after they exchanged a particularly engaging kiss, because it was already getting late and Robb needed help withdinner.They hadn't seen each other for barely even a day, but they had just emerged victorious from their first fight, and they hadn't had a chance to get their hands on each other yet to show each other how effectively they _got along_ now.And honestly, now that Jon no longer had any friends, he wanted to spend some time with his boyfriend.

-How is it going with school and stuff?- Ian asked him: he had ruffled hair, was shirtless and was looking for a sweatshirt to put on.

Jon shrugged: -All okay, more or less.Are you starting your new job tonight?- _all okay my ass, actually._ He was alone, his friends didn't talk to him, Ygritte hated him and he wouldn't have left school before three. But Ian wasn't required to know: he didn't want to talk about himself.

-Yes: the sooner I start, the sooner I can pay the university tuition.- explained the 21-year-old, making the teenager smile.

-I would like to see you at work one day.- he confessed.

Ian smiled: -When you tell your brother about us, you can all come to dinner and enslave me.-

Jon smiled too, but only because the idea was so utopian that it hurt: the truth was that Robb would never accept his relationship with Ian.Never.And there would have been no such scene, no happy "coexistence" between Robb and Ian.The only thing that would have happened would have been Robb punching Ian for taking advantage of his innocent and pure little brother.It would never end well.

Jon knew that sooner or later it would have been over with Ian: sooner or later he would have had to choose, either him or Robb.And as much as Jon cared about Ian and how much he would suffer later, Jon would always have chosen Robb before anything else in the world, because Robb would have done the same.Because they were a family without parents, and getting along with siblings was the only thing they had left.

-I miss you.- the boy admitted, with a sigh.

Ian smiled wistfully: -I miss you too.-

-I feel disgusting for having asked my friends to cover my ass all the time, but I really do want to see you.- Jon continued: how stressful it must have been for the boys to be constantly put in the middle?Finding yourself spending less and less time with Jon but agreeing to cover for him every time?Jon would have liked to apologize to all of them, but he was afraid that in doing so they would tell him that it was easy to notice that he had made a mistake after losing everyone.Jon therefore wanted to wait for the right moment, he wanted the boys to calm down a little, but that moment never seemed to come.Even though barely three days had passed, Jon missed them terribly.And what made him feel even worse was that his friends didn't seem to care about being with him or not.

-You can't ask Theon to pretend to accompany you somewhere?- Ian suggested, but Jon shook his head: -He doesn't want to get in the way.And he is not entirely wrong.- -Then this could be a good time to tell Robb about us, don't you think? -

-Ian ...- Jon bit his lower lip: he wanted to tell Robb, he really wanted it.But he couldn't.Maybe he would have tried, but now he couldn't: not now that everything was falling apart with his friends, he didn't want to have to fight with Robb and not be able to see his boyfriend, the only one he still got along with.

-Okay, okay, I don't want to force you. But I really do want to see you too.- Ian said gently.

Jon sighed: -I will find a way, I promise you.I can tell Robb that you agreed to give me tutoring even without Pyp.- in fact, he hadn't told Robb anymore that he would go and take tutoring for a while, but he could tell him that he didn't understand the last topics well.

-Everything is fine, as long as I can kiss those beautiful cheeks again.- The 21-year-old reassured him, smiling widely and sending him a dozen of flying kisses.

Jon raised an eyebrow, smiling slightly and feeling a slight tinge of red dyeing his cheeks: -Um, I wonder which cheeks you mean...-

Ian grinned, and winked at him. Jon shook his head chuckling, and at that moment the bell rang, inviting students to return to class.Jon pouted, looking straight at the phone screen: -I have to go: lunch break’s over.-

Ian raised a hand to his mouth, kissed his fingertips and then held out his palm to Jon: -I’ll hear from you later, Sweet Booty.-

Jon barely managed to contain his laugh: -See you later, asshole.-

 

 

-Look what a beautiful curly boy we’ve got here.- Theon was waiting for him, twirling the car keys between his fingers.

Jon rolled his eyes and gave him a light push with his shoulder: -Theon, you‘re disturbing.-

The illustrator chuckled and ruffled his hair: -How did it go?-

Jon shrugged and shook his head: -The same as yesterday.-

The boy blushed even worse than when Ian had called him "sweet booty" when Theon rested a kiss on his forehead: -Come on, not in front of the school: you‘re still my teacher.- he complained.

Theon rolled his eyes: -Oh, what a drag: Robb is my boyfriend, not you.-

-Come on, I don't want to make Rickon wait.- Jon said, opening the door of Theon's black car and fastening his belt.Theon sat down beside him and immediately set off, heading for the boy's primary school: -Listen, Robb called me a little while ago: Bran got into trouble at school.- He explained.

Jon frowned: Since when did Bran get into trouble at school?

-What did he do?- he asked, worried.

Theon shrugged: -I don't know, but Robb asked to be left alone with him this afternoon: they should have clarified, but apparently it's the first time Bran does something wrong.He got suspended.-

Jon's eyes widened: -Bran got suspended?!-

It couldn't have really happened: there had to be something big underneath.Bran could never have gotten into trouble with Robb: _he_ got in trouble with Robb, not Bran!

-Yes, apparently.- Theon replied.

-Anyway, you and Rickon will go for a ride with me today: we’ll stay a little at my place, so you can rest for a moment and then I'll introduce you to a friend of mine and his girlfriend.-

Jon nodded: -Okay.- He had never been to Theon's house.The idea of going there did not appeal him much: he was used to having Theon around the house, and the idea that he had sex with his brother in their home now did not bother him much (only when they weren’t too noisy), but seeing the place where Theon lived meant also seeing the place where Robb and Theon had loud sex, without the fear that some of the children would catch them or hear them.And he wasn't all that enticed by the idea.

-How's it going with Ian? I see you’re a little more calm.- the illustrator then asked him, smiling slightly.

Jon nodded slightly: -We made up.-

Theon reached out a hand to gently squeeze his shoulder: -I'm happy, buddy .-

-Thank you again for ... keeping your mouth shut with Robb.- Jon thanked him: he still didn't know how to repay him. He had involved him in all his lies, and he wouldn't have wanted to;but he didn't have the courage to tell Robb the whole truth, and Theon was willing to continue pretending he didn't know anything about Ian until Jon felt ready enough to make his relationship public.

-The important thing is that you tell him, sooner or later.- said Theon.

_ Oh no, not you too.Don't put more pressure on me. _

-Not now that everything is going bad.- said the boy: truth to be told, he only wanted to see Ian and not think about anything for the rest of his life, but he would have to manage it.

-You will know when the time is right, Jon.- Theon was trying to reassure him, and Jon was grateful for it, but the truth was that for Jon the moment would never have come.

They remained silent until they arrived at Rickon's school, then went on to the illustrator's house, which was quite far from theirs, but still quite close to the bar where Robb worked.It was an apartment building with peeling walls and an elevator that seemed to threaten to block every time a person moved inside, but it didn't bother Jon so much: even the apartment building in which Ian lived was more or less in the same conditions.Perhaps for once Jon and Robb had something in common, namely the unusual ability to find boyfriends who, despite killing themselves with work, were forced to live in small and simple places.Luckily Theon at least had begun to spend more nights at his boyfriend’s than at his house: Jon would have liked the same for Ian, but things were a little complicated, as you could see.

-Here we are: sorry, it's not much, but do as if you were at home.- Theon said, opening the door of his apartment.In reality, it wasn't bad inside: it had a very vintage air, and despite the countless small canvases scattered here and there, the house was clean. Unlike Ian's house, which was a single room, Theon's had a half wall that separated, even if not completely, the kitchen from the living room.The TV was small, as was the sofa and table that had barely space for four people who would have been cramped anyway, and Jon was convinced that if he entered the bathroom he would have had a panic attack with claustrophobia (it had almost happened at Ian’s place, the 21-year-old had had to give him a glass of water and a piece of chocolate to bring him back to have a normal color), but if nothing else the bed was pretty big.

He tried to chase away every image of Theon and his brother on that bed when Rickon grabbed the illustrator's sleeve and asked him hopefully: -Can we watch TV? There are The Fairly Odd Parents at this hour!-

Theon just smiled at him: -Of course you can: I'm going to take a shower.Jon, if you two get hungry, feel free to rummage wherever you want.Except in the drawer next to the bed, if you don't want to be traumatized for life.-

Jon blanched and felt like vomiting: -Theon!That‘s disgusting! - he exclaimed, but there was nothing he could do: this was a place to which only Theon and Robb belonged, without Jon, Bran or Rickon.A place made for a couple, not a family.Not that Theon was officially a family member, but ... well, he drove Jon and Rickon to school, he looked after them a few afternoons, he always talked to Bran about their books, and he had assisted Jon when he had a fever.And he had sent away the most bitchy social worker in the universe.

Now it was weird to even think that they had hated each other, only a few months before: Robb had never been as happy with someone as he had been with Theon, and it was not easy to start a relationship with a boy who had to take care of three children.

They were a beautiful couple, and they would last a long time.

Jon turned to look at Rickon, who had sat on the sofa and turned on the TV: he could not help but wish him to be a little less stupid than his sixteen-year-old brother, when he grew up, because otherwise he would have been left alone, or almost.Jon was truly one step away from being alone: he hoped he hadn't lost his friends forever, because he really wouldn't have made it. After the death of his parents and the experience in the group home it was also thanks to them if Jon had been able to recover. Maybe he was suffering from post traumatic stress disorder, he didn't know much about it, but he feared that without them all the bad sensations, nightmares, anxiety, fear and more frequent panic attacks could have returned.And Jon didn't want Robb to face this again.

-Come here, baby.- He said to Rickon, taking him in his arms and sitting on the sofa with him on his knees. He kissed his cheek: -I love you so much.-

The little boy smiled: -Love you too, Jon.- He replied, then went back to watching the TV.

Jon sighed, grabbed the phone and decided it was time to get busy: the only one of his friends (if he could still call them such) who would most likely answer was Sam.So he wrote to him:

_ Hey Sam. _

_ Is Grenn still so mad at me? _

_ I would like to talk to him, but I want to wait for the right moment. _

Sam was the type who viewed and responded immediately, however Jon was not surprised when he saw that this time it would not be like this: on the other hand they didn't talk, and he needed a moment to better understand the situation.For Jon, it wasn't important sooner or later: it was enough for him to answer.

He entered Robb's chat (despite being with Theon, his profile photo was still the selfie he had taken with Jon that summer at the beach, immediately after the teenager had burned himself from head to toe and instead Robb was as beautiful as the sun, with the freckles he had on the tip of his nose, his cheeks and even a little on his forehead, even more visible) and also wrote to him: _Robb, everything okay with Bran?_

As typical of Robb (even if they had been in tremendous conflict with each other), he replied immediately: _Yes honey, don't worry.  You instead? Everything good?_

In response Jon took a selfie with Rickon which he sent to both Robb and Ian

_ Aw, my lovely boys ❤️ _  Robb replied

 _ He’s such a cute kid 😍 _  It was Ian's comment instead

Jon chuckled, and quickly wrote to his boyfriend: _You‘re more;)_

He stared with a smile on the words "typing ..." on Ian's chat, until a new notification appeared on his phone and all the good humor disappeared: _He‘s still angry, not the case_.

Jon left Sam's chat without even answering: he would never have clarified with them, ever.He would have apologized in any way, but they would never forgive him.Because they were better off without him, they had always been the three of them, even before Jon was the new guy who looked pathetic to anyone.Maybe he just had to resign himself.

Shortly afterwards Theon came out of the bathroom with his hair still wet, and in his underwear, as he headed for the closet to get a couple of clean clothes: -Okay guys, it's time to go.- he announced, once he was ready.

-Can we wait for this episode to end, please? - Rickon asked immediately, joining his hands in a sign of prayer, sticking out his lower lip and showing his puppy eyes.

Theon grinned and patted him on the nose with the tip of his index finger: -If you ask me with that little face how can I say no to you? -

Jon looked at him perplexed and amused: as time went on, Theon became more and more tied to the Stark brothers.Jon thought that the illustrator Theon would never go too far, because he was too young and Theon didn't like too young children: Jon had noticed him right away, when he kept at a safe distance from Rickon and even fromBran, and he barely spoke to them.Now things had changed: not only did Jon and Theon have a good relationship, but now even Bran and Rickon were about to have an equally nice relationship with their legal guardian's boyfriend.

The three of them ended up sitting on the sofa watching cartoons a little more, with Theon occasionally doing some sketching on his sketchbook, until Rickon was about to fall asleep in Jon's arms and the illustrator decided it was time to go. Theon drove to a park not far from his apartment, and once the two boys got out of the car, he led them to a bench where a man a little older than him was sitting.

_And what a man_ , according to Jon: he had a beard, so this already made him more attractive than normal in the eyes of the teenager, even if it was not as beautiful and neat as Ian's.His hair was almost long, dark brown.He was tall and God, that shirt fit him so good.

_ Jon, you have a boyfriend.It certainly doesn't mean you have to go blind, though. _

-Hey, D.- Theon and guy patted each other on the shoulder.

-Hi mate! - exclaimed "D", then smiling to Jon and Rickon.He had a charismatic, attractive smile.Jon blushed and looked down, embarrassed.

-Okay guys, this is Daario: the closest thing to a friend I have.- Theon announced, while the so-called Daario reached out to Jon: -Hello, nice to meet you.-

Jon shook his hand, trying to smile despite the embarrassment: -I'm Jon, and this is Rickon.-

Daario had a firm handshake, and smiled even more broadly at the little boy, leaning slightly forward to look him in the eye: -Well, hello Rickon and hello Jon.-

-Where's Daenerys?- Asked Theon, grabbing cigarettes and lighter.

Daario then clenched his teeth, looking guilty at Theon: -Well, they called her urgently at work and she can't bring the dogs home, so they'll be with us for a while .-

Theon opened his mouth wide and risked dropping everything he had in his hands.

-What?!- he exclaimed.Jon chuckled: Theon didn’t seemed like the guy who was afraid of dogs.

-I know, but ...- Daario began, as if he, too, was afraid of them.

Theon pointed to Rickon with both hands: -There’s a child, D!- he shouted, exasperated.

-Are they so dangerous?- Jon intervened, while with one hand he stroked Rickon's ruffled curls.

-Yes!-

-No! - They exclaimed in unison and respectively Theon and Daario, to then look at each other, the first furious and the other looking for mercy.Daario was then forced to look away when he noticed a dark car in the distance, and clapped his hands once: -Oh, she’s here!I'll be right back, I swear that afterwards I’ll offer an ice cream to everyone .- He announced, going briskly towards the car of what would probably have been his girlfriend.

Theon shook his head, and immediately turned to Jon: -Hold Rickon by the hand or pick him up, Jon.-

Jon nearly rolled his eyes: what could a couple of dogs have done to him?However, he recognized how careless Rickon could have been in the presence of too large animals, and God only knows what Robb would have done to him if the boy had come home with even just a scratch, so he did as he was told: -Come here, little man.- he lifted the boy from the ground and rested him in his arms.

Daario arrived shortly after with the three dogs on a leash and ... well, if Robb had seen his five year old baby brother at such a close distance to a Doberman, a Rottweiler and a Boxer, then he would have gone crazy too.

The Doberman was standing in the middle, and was probably the biggest dog Jon had ever seen.He growled slightly as soon as he was close enough to them, perhaps because he didn’t like strangers very much.Jon saw Theon covering his eyes with one hand, desperate.

The other dog, the rottweiler, seemed more interested in watching the insects on the ground than paying attention to the group of boys.While the Boxer, on the other hand, pricked both his tail and ears once his big dark eyes met Jon's.

Theon held his breath and put a hand on the boy's shoulder when the dog approached Jon to sniff him here and there.Jon tilted his head to the side: he didn't look like an aggressive animal.

-Hey ...- he whispered, leaning over the dog to caress him slowly on the head, with Rickon still in his arms.The dog stretched its muzzle forward, to request more strokes.

-Jon, back off.- Theon ordered him, who still had a hand on his eyes but peeked between the spaces between one finger and the other.

-He’s not going to hurt him, T.- Daario reassured him, observing, rather than relieved, the scene in front of him.

-You’re one to talk.- the illustrator replied.

-I think he likes me!- Jon exclaimed, immediately after the dog had licked his hand, and then hit it lightly with his paw, requiring other attention.

-Jon, move away from that fucking dragon.- Theon said sternly.

-Bad word!- Rickon exclaimed, pointing a finger at him and making the teenager chuckle: -Why?He's such a good boy!Yes you are!What's your name again?- he asked the dog, continuing to scratch it behind his ears and on his neck.

-Rhaegal.- Daario replied, smiling kindly at the boy.

-Rhaegal?- Jon said, feignedly amazed, turned to the dog.

-You’re such a good boy, Rhaegal!- continued to pet the dog until Theon blurted out completely: -Jon, I don't give a fuck if that _thing_ chops off your hand, but Robb most certainly does. Get away now.-

Jon rolled his eyes, making Daario laugh: Theon really knew how to be more protective than Robb when he got there.Maybe that's why they were so good together.

-You're unbearable.- he said, stopping to pet the dog and getting to his feet again.Maybe he did it too abruptly, or maybe not, but the Doberman began to growl at him a little louder.Jon frowned, while Rickon was frightened and clasped his arms around his neck.

-Daario.- Theon said, taking Jon by the arm and pulling him away from the trio of dogs.

Daario sighed: -Quiet, Drogon.- he said to the dog, who in answer growled even louder, this time turned to the man with the beard.

-Uhm ... ice cream? - Theon's friend suggested at that point, scratching the back of his neck and making the illustrator puff and shake his head.

 

 

Daario really offered everyone an ice cream: he was a nice and sociable guy from the very first moment, all the opposite of Theon.Jon was busy cleaning Rickon's face with a tissue (with Rhaegal having decided to doze off on his shoes) but he had Theon's phone in sight: he didn't do it on purpose.Except that when the phone rang twice, Jon was already looking on the table: _Would you like to meet me for a coffee one of these days?_

_ Sorry for the timing, but I need to talk to you. _

Theon grabbed the phone in a hurry as soon as he saw that Jon had read the messages.They belonged to a certain Ramsay, and Jon was more than convinced that Theon had no friends with that name.

So who the hell was that Ramsay?

No. Theon couldn't have been cheating on Robb: Theon was a dickhead when he wanted, but he would never have cheated on Robb.Jon would have pulled his balls off if he had just tried to.

But judging by Theon's puzzled, confused, perhaps even frightened face, Jon understood that cheating had nothing to do with it: -Theon?- he called him.

The man immediately turned to look at him: -Yes?- he answered, trying to appear calm.

-All okay?- Jon asked, peering from head to toe.

-Um ... an unwanted person texted me.- Said the 25-year-old, putting the phone in his pocket.

-Theon.- Daario intervened at that point.

-Is it who I think it is?-

Theon shrugged: -Probably yes, but it's not important.What did you do at school today, guys? - he turned to Jon and Rickon, ignoring his friend's angry gaze.

-You're stalling .- Daario accused him, but Theon shook his head: -No, I'm actually avoiding the whole thing, D. So?- he looked at Jon.

-You still couldn't talk to Grenn? -

He shook his head: -He doesn't even look at me: it's like we've never been friends.-

More than apologizing and trying with all his might to change, Jon could not have done anything else.But it was hard to do it if he wasn't going to talk to him or listen to what Jon had to say.

-Oh wow, did you steal his girl? - Daario asked him, bewildered.

Jon shook his head, avoiding looking him in the eyes because if he did he would surely blush: -I moved away from a party for a moment.- _I was dead drunk, I messed up, I had a fight with Ian. Grenn passed out in my arms I don't know how many times when he was in my conditions and I never got angry.Because don't you get so angry with friends when they're wrong.It‘s not fair._

-If you are true friends sooner or later you will clarify, trust me.- Daario winked at him and gave him a reassuring smile.

Theon watched Jon's reaction carefully, before focusing on Rickon: -What about you, little man?-

At that point the conversation became far more pleasant: Rickon was able to involve anyone in his stories, and nobody could resist those big blue eyes;even Daario hung from his lips, and they had barely known each other for an hour.It was a good thing, because so they could talk and talk about anything, and Jon could get out of his head for a good hour all the guilt and all his insecurities and fears.

But above all it was thanks to the arrival of the most beautiful woman that Jon had ever seen in his life: her hair was platinum blond, so blond as to seem almost white. Her green eyes were attentive, friendly at the time, but Jon had the feeling that they weren't always like that.She walked quickly, but firmly and gracefully, with her head held high: she was someone who knew what she was doing, someone who didn't let anyone push her around. And Jon wondered why he was always attracted to people who made him look like a pussy when compared to them. 

She reached the table where Jon, Theon and the others were sitting, and gently squeezed Daario's shoulder, thus letting the teenager guess that she was Daenerys, Theon's friend's girlfriend.Well, they were truly a beautiful couple, in the true sense of the word.Holy shit.

-I'm sorry I wasn't able to be with you today: everyone underestimates me at work, just because I'm the latest arrival. I can't wait to have my own company.- the girl complained, rolling her eyes.Her tone of voice was firm, every word of her well-marked, she hadn't stammered even once.Like Arya, Jon noticed, that woman was small but she knew how to intimidate you.

Daario put his arm around her shoulders and invited her to sit on his knees: -Aw honey, they still don't know what you're capable of.- he said, with a smile.

She smiled back: -No, in fact.- she confirmed, then turned to look at Jon, Theon and Rickon with sweetness and compassion: -I hope the dogs have not given you any problems.-

Daario chuckled and indicated Jon with a nod of the head: -Not at all: Rhaegal seems to have made friends.-

Daenerys frowned in surprise;at the sound of his name, the Boxer looked up and began to press his large paw against Jon's knee to be caressed.Jon satisfied him, under the incredulous and attentive gaze of that beautiful woman, and he was afraid to catch fire, so much so that the blush on his cheeks burned.

-What? What's your name?- Jon's heart skipped a couple of beats when Daenerys turned to him, but Theon's giggle (who had clearly understood what the boy thought of the woman) thought about giving him the courage to win over the embarrassment: -Jon.And... he's my little brother Rickon.-

Rickon waved with the little hand in the direction of the girl and she, as it happened to everyone, was pervaded by an immense sensation of sweetness: she smiled at the child without showing her teeth, it was such a kind and polite smile, and she leaned forwardlook better at both Rickon and Jon. She did it with surprising grace and precision: -Hello Rickon. I‘m Daenerys.-

Her eyes moved from the child to Jon: -My dogs are not very friendly creatures: you really have to be a special person if Rhaegal loves you so much.-

Jon risked choking with on his own saliva: that woman had a strange effect on him, she was too perfect.And no one had ever told him before that he was a "special boy".Well, actually Robb had already told him, millions of times, but Robb was his brother, he didn't count.

Daario winked at the boy again, noticing his embarrassment, and Jon risked failing when he gave him a half smile.

_You have a serious problem with older people, my dear,_ he told himself.Theon had noticed his reaction too, so he chuckled and, with the excuse of giving him a kiss on the temple, whispered in his ear: -You already have a boyfriend, little guy.-

Jon swallowed: if Theon had noticed, Theon, who never understood anything (he thought that he and Grenn were together, for God's sake!), Then Daario and Daenerys had certainly noticed it too.Which meant that Jon had about thirty seconds to live before he died of embarrassment.

-Okay, it's getting late, we should go home before Robb worries.- Theon decided at that point, continuing to grin.Jon jumped up from the table, took Rickon by the hand, gave the dog a last caress and sighed, relieved.

-It was a pleasure to meet you: I hope to see you again soon.- Daenerys said, while Daario waves at them with his hand.And god, how fucking beautiful those two were.Jon was beginning to believe that he was bisexual: he would never have cheated on Ian, but if he had been single ... well, they were beautiful, and he could certainly not deny it, right?

Theon patted him on the back of the neck, amused: -Close your mouth or flies will get in.-

 

 

When Theon had accompanied Jon and Rickon at home he took the opportunity to hug his boyfriend tightly and kiss him on the lips several times: -Hey, hi: how's it going with the rascal?- He asked him: he knew what a good bond Robb had with Bran and he feared that something had changed between them.But Robb smiled reassuringly and slipped his hand into the back pocket of his jeans: -All okay: we needed an afternoon for ourselves to talk a little.-

Theon was about to tell him that he was pleased to know that, when Rickon ran to his older brother with arms raised, with all intentions to jump on him and get picked up: -Robb!- he shouted.

The older one laughed, grabbed him firmly from under his armpits and lifted him off the ground, kissing him hard on his cheek: -My baby boy!Did you have fun today? Hi sweetheart, how's it going?- he said then, when Jon joined them too.

-All okay.- the boy replied, while Theon went to the kitchen to greet Bran.

-Even at school?- Robb asked his brother suspiciously.

Jon looked down: -Well ... no.- he admitted.

Robb sighed: the next day he would call Grenn's parents, that was it. Whether Jon was wrong or not, whatever the truth was, he could not bear to see him reduced to that state.

-Would you like to have some juice before dinner?- he said, not wanting to talk about it anymore: Jon was already sad enough, he didn't want to make things worse.

-Yes please.- Rickon replied.

-I don't want it.- Jon said instead.Robb bit the inside of his cheek: _God, don't stop eating again._

-We are all in the kitchen, come too.- he said: he wanted to keep an eye on him, not make him feel alone.He wanted to be with him, especially because he loved him.

-Okay...- replied the boy, albeit unsure, and followed his older brother to the kitchen, where Theon was playfully messing up Bran's hair.

-So?Can one know what the little genius of the house has done to get suspended?- said Robb’s boyfriend, surely imagining something "normal", like a food fight or a simple fight.Or, more simply, that Jojen had dragged him to some mess, since he was the troublemaker.

-I peed on Olly Thorne's clothes.- Bran admitted.Jon had just taken a sip of water: he spit everything on the ground and began to laugh so hard that his face turned all red and his eyes filled with tears: he too hated Thorne and anyone else that bothered hisfamily, and obviously found it funny.Theon seemed to think the same way, because he too was bent over with laughter.

Robb snorted at their antics: -Jon!Don't laugh like that!Theon!- he scolded them.

Theon tried to calm down (he too had tears in his eyes) and justified himself with a simple: -Sorry but ... it's hilarious! Let me hug you, little man! - he cracked a loud kiss on Bran's forehead, with Jon's strangled laugh still acting as their soundtrack.

-Theon, you're instigating him!- Robb exclaimed, undaunted.

-I never heard one like this before! -

-You don't even know the whole story! Jon! Stop it!- Robb raised his voice even more as soon as he realized that the boy had overturned the remaining contents of the glass on the ground, and threw him a clean cloth, intimating with his gaze to clean everything as quickly as possible. Which Jon didn't do, not before he gave Bran a high five, at least. _Kids_.

-Robb? Why are they all laughing?- Rickon asked innocently, holding his glass of fruit juice with both hands.

Robb leaned over and stroked his face: -Because Theon and Jon are silly boys, my love.-

He got up and clapped once, bringing his family back to order: -Okay, stop laughing and help me with dinner: Bran, you set the table, Jon wash the vegetables, Theon you cut them instead and Rickon, you my beautiful obedient baby, you can go and watch tv.- he kissed the youngest of the house on his nose and let him go into the living room, ignoring Jon and Theon's fake protests, which they thought was unfair.

The teenager opened the fridge to get the vegetables, but Robb gently stroked his arm, remembering only at that moment that he had something to say to him, or rather, to offer him: -Jon, sweetheart: wait a minute, we have to talk.-

Jon looked at him confused, but he followed him in the living room, where they could have talked in private because Rickon would have been too busy with Spongebob on TV to pay attention to them.

-What is it?- asked the boy, crossing his hands to warm his arms.

Robb put his hands on his hips: -Tonight you’ll start taking the sleeping pills.- he started.

-Then the doctor said you have to take them an hour before going to sleep. I want you to sleep at least eight and a half hours per night, so this means that at half past nine you’re going to take the pill, you’ll lie on the bed reading a book and then at half past ten you’ll turn off all the lights and sleep.- he tried to be as understandable as possible.

Jon nodded shyly: -Okay ...-

Robb nodded his head in agreement: -Another thing: for what he has done, Bran will have to speak to the school counselor.Maybe it will do you good to do it too: if you feel particularly sad and I can't be there, maybe you could talk to them about it.-

Robb had never talked to school counselors during his high school years, nor did he know anyone who ever did, so he didn't know how it worked;but if Principal Luwin, a person he respected a lot, believed it could help Bran, why not make Jon try as well?

The boy, however, did not seem convinced at all: -Um, so ... like talking to a psychologist? -

Robb softened: -No, not like a psychologist: it's just that if you feel the need to talk to someone even when you're at school ... it could be good for you.-

-I don't know ...-

-Give it a try: do it for me.If you don't like it, stop it, but you try.- if it really worked, maybe Jon could have found a way to clarify with his friends.Maybe they could have taken an appointment all together, and talk and reflect with a person who knew teenagers well: Robb just wanted his little brother to feel better.

-All right.Okay, I‘ll do it .- Jon finally decided, nodding, still uncertain.Robb smiled at him, and hugged him in a warm embrace: -Good, my sweet baby.- he kissed him on his forehead and for that evening he did not talk anymore about school with him.

He forced Theon to stay for dinner and spend the night with him, with the pretext that there were now more of his clothes at Robb's house than at his house, while his boyfriend shook his head, resigned and amused at the same time.

He put the children to bed early: he usually allowed Bran to go to sleep a little later than Rickon, but that evening he wanted him to understand that he wasn't joking when he told him that he would tell him to go to bed earlier and that he shouldlisten to him.He told the children a story that made them fall asleep in the blink of an eye, and when he came out of their room on tiptoe he smiled to see Theon waiting for him in the corridor, arms folded and leaning against the wall.

He approached him and gave him a light kiss on the lips: -I‘m going to the bathroom for a second and then I’ll make sure Jon has taken his pills. Are you waiting for me in the bedroom?-

Theon stroked his beard with his fingertips and gave him a couple of kisses under his left eye: -Of course: tell him I said goodnight.-

Robb entered Jon's room at half past nine with a glass of water and a pill in his hand: -Jon, it's time for your pill.-

Jon was reading a book, he was already in his pajamas and placed under the covers: he grabbed the glass from his brother's hands and swallowed the pill with a single sip.

-Good boy. What are you reading?- asked Robb, sitting next to him on the mattress. Jon folded the book slightly to show him the cover: he was reading "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory".

-Aren’t you a little too old for that?- the 25-year-old teased him, even if he felt something in his stomach tighten and hurt him: when Jon was sad, stressed or scared, or even just sick, he watched movies for children or read booksfor children.They consoled him, made him smile a little: maybe that was why one of his favorite pastimes was writing stories for Rickon, because he consoled himself and calmed himself.

-Absolutely not.- Jon said, chuckling.

Robb took his face in his hands: -Let me give you a kiss;Theon says goodnight.-

Jon let himself be kissed on the forehead: -Good night to him too.- he replied, then became serious: -Robb, tomorrow afternoon I have math tutoring.-

Robb tilted his head to the side, curious: -You’re still taking ‘em?-

Jon slowly nodded: -Yes: even if not with Pyp the tutor has decided to help me, I’ll meet him tomorrow at a bar.-

Robb frowned at that phrase: Jon and a boy at a bar?Without Pyp?Um.

-How old is this friend of Edd who helps you with math, Jon?- he asked him: if it was as he thought, if there really had been something sweet between Jon and this "math tutor" that he had started to see again so suddenly, it was best to make sure his kid didn't do anything wrong.

Jon frowned in turn: -Oh, um ... why? -

Robb shrugged and looked at him provocatively: -Because it's you and him at a bar in the afternoon ...-

Jon raised an eyebrow in amazement: -To study math.- he added.

-It sounds like a date, to me.-

-What? He goes to college, Robb.- Jon exclaimed, as if even the thought of dating a boy older than him was out of the question. _And thank God he thinks so_ , Robb told himself, _because I thought this tutor was younger_.

-Oh fuck, then make sure it's really a math tutoring. I thought he was younger.- he exclaimed: Jon was only sixteen, after all.He would certainly have investigated on any boy or girl he ever introduced him, but Jon was still a minor: he certainly could not go out with a college boy, absolutely.He was still too young to be with someone who was more than a year older than him.

-He is nineteen, like Edd.He is a friend of his.And he's not even that good looking.- Jon assured him, even more embarrassed.Robb just smiled at him: danger escaped, Jon and that boy did not go out together.Maybe.

-If you started dating someone, would you tell me?- he asked him: he didn't want to know everything about his little brother's love life, but he would have liked to know if there was someone special in his life.And make sure that someone was a good person, of course.

-S-sure.- Jon answered, blushing, then added: -What if I brought home someone you don't like?What would you do?-

Robb shrugged and replied sincerely, -Well, I should know them before deciding I don't like them.-

-Is there something you just wouldn't accept?-

Robb chuckled: -The dirty criminal record.And of course if they treat you badly.-

Jon nodded: -Only this? -

-I can't think of anything else.-

-Okay.-

Robb got out of bed, stroking his brother's hair one last time: -I’ll leave you to your book.Night night.-

Jon smiled at him: -Night.-

Robb got out of his room, but he was still not entirely calm: he kept thinking that Jon was too cute to have never even kissed someone.He had to talk to Theon about it.

 

 

 

Theon smiled when Robb entered the room wearing only his boxers: he watched him put on his pajamas as if he had a wonderful divinity in front of him, and opened his arms to make Robb embrace him.He kissed him on his forehead and all over his face when Robb crouched against his chest: there was something wrong, he was upset.Why?

-Do you think if Jon had a boyfriend he would tell me?- said Robb suddenly.

Theon felt a shiver down his spine: why that question?Was he beginning to suspect something?What if he learned that Theon had kept it from him that he knew?

-Why shouldn't he?- he pretended to know nothing.

Robb shook his head and ran a hand over his face: -I don't know, he said he has math tutoring tomorrow.Alone with his tutor, in a bar.-

-What's wrong with that?-

-He said he is nineteen and goes to college: he's a little old for him.-

Well, that meant only one thing: that Robb would never, ever accept that Jon was with a twenty-one-year-old boy, five years older than his sixteen-year-old brother.It was a nice mess.

-It’s only three years of age gap, Robb.- he tried to make him think: if he had known the dirty things he had done with boys over the age of twenty as a minor (boys with whom he had no real relationship), he probably would have passed out.

-But Jon is a minor.- Said Robb.

-After he turns eighteen he can do whatever he wants, but for now three years of difference are too many for a sixteen-year-old boy who has never had a relationship before.- well, maybe he wasn't even wrong.But that meant Jon would suffer a lot when he found out about Ian.

-But did he tell you they‘re together?- Theon asked.

-Well, no.-

-And then you trust him: maybe he won't tell you right away because he will want to wait to see if it works or not, but he will inform you.- _and I hope he will soon._

Robb smiled melancholy and nodded: -Maybe I'm almost as paranoid as he is.-

-Um, maybe a little more.- Theon kissed him on his lips, but it wasn't enough: to escape the danger he would have to change the subject.

-Hey, I have to tell you something: Ramsay texted me this afternoon.- he said: when he had seen the message of his ex on the screen of his phone he had lost his breath for a moment: for no reason in the world Ramsay would have asked him to meet for a coffee without a second purpose.For this reason he had decided to ignore him and not answer him.

-What does he want?- Robb asked, resting his head on the pillow.

-“To Talk".- Theon replied skeptically.

-What do you want to do? -

-I don't want to see him anymore, Robb.- Ramsay had made him feel bad: he didn't want memories to invade him again, not now that he was convinced he had found the right person for him.Maybe Ramsay understood that he was no longer thinking about him, and wanted to turn the situation around.And Theon couldn't let him do it.

-Why, you really don’t want to see him or you’re afraid of how you might feel?- said Robb, while stroking his cheek.

Theon shook his head: -I don’t care about him anymore.Not now that you are here with me.-

Robb smiled at him tiredly: -Then maybe you should go and hear what he has to say.-

Theon sighed: -I don't want to hear his lies: it's obvious that he wants to make me fall again.-

-Are you afraid that it will happen?- Robb asked.

-No!- Theon exclaimed: he knew that Robb was now the only boy he wanted to be with, and certainly Ramsay would not have made him change his mind.Even if the thought of seeing him frightened him, more for fear of remembering than anything else.

-And then listen to me: I trust you, and I know you. I know you want to know what he has to say: I can wait for you in the car while you and he talk. I trust you, Theon: if you say that he‘s nothing for you, I believe you.- Robb reassured him, continuing to caress his face.

Theon smiled: he adored that boy.He really couldn't believe how he managed to survive without him before.

-I also trust you.- he said.

-Even if every now and then I get jealous with Dr. Martell: I know that if you told me that there is nothing between you two then there is nothing really.- the fact was that he feared that Robb might have cheated on him:Theon didn't think he was as special as Robb wanted him to believe he was, and he wouldn't be surprised if Robb had decided to give him up for a wealthy, attractive and with more sense-of-style doctor. 

But Robb smiled at him, and Theon decided that he no longer wanted to talk: he began a long kiss which, however, Robb returned with difficulty.Theon blamed the tiredness until Robb pulled away from him, sighing.

-Theon...- he began.

-What is it? - he asked, starting to get upset.

Robb began to explain immediately after taking another deep breath: -A few years ago, when I was still going to university and doing internships at the hospital.-

Theon had already understood everything: he and Oberyn had done something.Sex.He could not believe it.

-Robb.-

-We never had sex, just a few quickies between shifts and ...-

-Robb! What the fuck!- Theon exclaimed, sitting on the bed and putting his hands in his hair: Robb and Oberyn had done things.Oberyn was married and... and hadn't that been the justification Robb had given him when Theon told him the doctor was blatantly flirting with him?!They had had oral sex and Robb had even accused him of exaggerating!He didn't... he didn't want to believe it. He had made him feel like an idiot, paranoid, obsessive, like he was exaggerating.Instead he had always been right: Oberyn was interested in Robb.

-You had the right to know.- Said the redhead, mortified.

-Now?!- Theon shouted.

-It happened years ago!When I still had no kids and I had no idea who you were! -

Theon pointed a finger at him: -You complained about my scene at the hospital when I told you that he was clearly flirting with you and now I even come to know that you wanked each other in a hospital?!-

Robb put his hands through his hair: -Theon, when we did that, I didn't even know you.-

-Yes, but why telling me now?!Why make me feel obsessed when in reality there was the possibility that he wanted to win you over, or rather, _win you back!-_ Theon could not believe it: they were fighting, this time seriously.And Theon would never, ever apologize: this time it was Robb’s turn.

-Theon, it meant so little to me that ...-

-You know what, I don't want to listen to you.- Theon got out of bed, shook his head and headed for the door: he had had enough for that evening.

-Where are you going?! - Robb exclaimed, pushing aside the covers to get up in turn.

Theon waved him to stay where he was: -My place. Tell the kids I can't pick them up tomorrow: I don't want to see you.-

He went downstairs, put on his shoes and went home, still in his pajamas: he felt teased.Robb and Oberyn had been busy and Robb had never told him, on the contrary: he had even been angry with him for thinking that Oberyn was flirting with him.And then it was all true.

-Fuck you.- He whispered, turning off the engine of his car.

-Fuck him!-

He grabbed the phone, displayed the last message and replied: _say when._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY LISTEN TO ME.  
> This school counselor thing: who would you like them to be, for Bran? I was thinking of Podrick or Melisandre, could you please let me know which one you prefer? I don’t know which one to pick...
> 
>  
> 
> [Spoiler not spoiler: Varys is actually Jon’s school counsellor because I feel like that matches his love for gossip lol. You’ll see something about him as well.]


	49. 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read: my school doesn't have a counselor, so I don't really know how the meeting itself works. This is just based on my thoughts, research I did online and TV series. If you want to give me some more information or point out any mistake, feel free to do it :)  
> Hope you like it!

Robb had a natural talent for screwing everything up revealing something uncomfortable that he had preferred to omit until the wrong opportunity presented itself before his eyes. There was nothing between him and Oberyn, or at least nothing important: he was still a guy like many other, when it all had happened, whose only responsibilities were to study regularly and try not to always order take-away food for dinner, and, above all, he was still single. Or rather, he was not fully involved in a relationship: he was seeing Loras, but they were just starting to get out of their fuck buries situation, so much so that they had had only one real date before then.  Even Loras had told him he had had sex with other people around that time. Everything had been very fast and very fugitive with Oberyn: they had met in the hospital, Oberyn was in charge of showing Robb and other students how things worked;  after a while, other doctors had joined him to help the students and get them to attend the medical visits, and Oberyn's group had shrunk to include only Robb and another guy. It was there that Oberyn had made his first move, even if, know that Robb thought about it, he had spotted him right away: Robb had surprised him several times to observe him with interest, and that had pleased him, who wouldn’t have felt pleasured? They had teased each other a little, Robb had once even asked Loras to pick him up from the hospital after the internship, so that Oberyn could see not only that he was busy, but that he was also interested in boys.

One day, it happened that Robb's classmate had the flu, leaving the doctor and the young "apprentice" alone.Oberyn had not hesitated a moment, of course, and had begun to ask him personal questions, to get to know him better: if he had any brothers or sisters, a girlfriend, or _a boyfriend._

“Not exactly” said Robb, smiling slightly.

"Um, am I wrong or I saw you in the company of a beautiful boy with golden curls, some time ago?" The charming doctor asked him then, placing a hand on his back, low, _very_ low.

Robb had shrugged, pretending to be innocent: "He's just a fuck buddy, we've just started with small dates."

Oberyn's eyes had lit up with relief and desire: "So, if the opportunity arises, would you get it on with someone else too?"

Robb, however, had not wanted to give it to him immediately: "Well, it depends."

"On what?"

"He must be a particularly beautiful person, and not an ordinary one.”

Oberyn had approached him: "And is doctor an ordinary guy, in your opinion?"

Robb had grinned slightly: "Not really..."

And that’s how it all started.They didn't even text or went out together, but in the hospital they always found a moment to go somewhere and do certain things. Two weeks later Robb had told Oberyn that he didn't want to continue it anymore, because he was starting to like Loras seriously.

Robb had managed to see Oberyn again only met a few, very few times since he left college: the first time was after his parents' accident, when Robb had too many things in mind to start a normal conversation with an old acquaintance, and Oberyn had invited him to call him if he ever needed help. The same thing had happened when Robb had taken his brothers home after three months of hell, but Robb had kindly refused the offer: not because he was angry with Oberyn, but because he simply wanted to be able to make it through by himself.

Anyway, Robb and Oberyn had started meeting again frequently, only because of Bran's accident, which Oberyn and then Grenn‘ parents had taken care of, but it never went through the mind of the red-haired boy to resume with Oberyn where they left off years earlier: Theon had been the first to convince Robb to embark on a serious relationship even as a single dad, and never, ever ever it would have crossed his mind to cheat on him.

But how could he blame him, though? It was his right to get angry: Robb should have told him about it right away. Yes, Oberyn hadn’t been who knows what great adventure, far from it, but he should have spilled the beans when Theon had told him that he believed he was flirting with him: he probably would have gone mad anyway, but Robb could have reassured him and told him that he would have never cheated on him.

In other words, he had made a mess.

He ran after Theon as soon as he got out of the bedroom, but stopped in the corridor, realizing that, for that evening, he could not have stopped him; the front door slammed violently, at the exact moment in which all, absolutely every single one, his brothers came out of their rooms, their faces tired and confused at the same time.

-What happened?- asked Jon, who still had his reading glasses on.

-You weren't screaming for the reason I imagined, but I don't know if it's a good thing.- the boy crossed his arms over his chest: unlike Bran and Rickon, who must have woken up because of the screams, he was already awake, because Robb had forced him to go to sleep at half past ten, and it wasn’t ten yet.

Robb sighed, and tried to think quickly: finding an excuse was useless, but he didn't even want to talk about what had just happened, because he still had to analyze the situation well. So he shook his head and said gently: -It's nothing, don't worry. Go back to sleep, it's late.-

-You were screaming a lot.- noticed Bran, who had limped up from the bed without leaning on his crutch, something that Robb would certainly have reproached him for, if he hadn’t been too tired as well.

-We argued, but it's nothing serious.- or at least, so he hoped: it was the first time ever that they were really fighting, they would have made up soon. Right?

-I'm serious buddies, it's late: obey me, go to bed.- Bran listened to him, clearly not wanting to prolong his grounding, while Rickon raised his arms to get lifted off the ground.Robb raised an eyebrow in front of that scene, trying to mask the slight amusement: -Seriously? Your bed is right there.- he pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest.

In response, the boy stretched his arms even higher and stood on tiptoe.Robb sighed, but understood that satisfying him was the fastest way to put him back to bed.He hoped Jon had gone back to his room, but when he closed the kid’s door he found him in exactly the same place, arms crossed.

-Jon, you have to go to sleep: you need it.- he said, looking at him worried.

-Will you just tell me what happened?- the teenager replied instead, and his expression was particularly similar to Robb’s, in that instant.

The older brother sighed: -As I already told you, we argued. But we will solve everything.-

Jon didn't seem so convinced of that: he was nervous, scared.And certainly feeling that way wouldn't have helped him have peaceful dreams that night.

-Some Ramsay guy texted Theon today.- He said to Robb.

-Does he have anything to do with it?Is he cheating on you?-

Robb shook his head, although the guilt hit him straight in the face, literally risking to make him fall backwards: Theon had told him about Ramsay's text right away, while he had waited too long to tell him about his little adventure with Oberyn. He felt like an idiot, because he was.

-No honey, he’s just his ex.- he said to Jon, trying as best he could appear reassuring, which was rather difficult when he himself needed comfort at the same time. But his comfort wasn't the most important thing now: Robb just had to make sure Jon went to sleep with no bad thoughts in his head.

-What's that got to do with it? - said the boy, and he was right, it had nothing to do with it, but Robb didn't want to explain the whole story and inform him about how much Ramsay had made Theon suffer and how he now wanted to talk to him and how Theon had immediately told Robb and Robb had chosen the least appropriate moment to throw the bomb.

-Look, it's my fault.- he admitted.

-But I'll fix everything and I don't want you to worry.-

Jon stood where he was: -What did you do to make him leave? He’s always at our house!- he exclaimed.

Robb sighed: -I kept one thing from him.- He replied, hoping that that vague explanation would be enough, at least for that evening.Jon and the boys deserved to know, even if not in the smallest details, because after all Robb had asked them in every way to get along with Theon, and now that they had succeeded it was normal that they were confused and even worried to see him run away from home.And Robb would tell them everything, just not that evening.

Jon opened his eyes wide and snorted loudly, suddenly annoyed: -I thought you learned not to make this mistake again.-

Ouch, this hurt. But he deserved it.

Robb crossed his arms in turn, imploring his younger brother with his eyes: -Okay, I deserve to be scolded, but can you do it tomorrow? You need to sleep.-

Jon hesitated: he was tired, he was clearly tired, but there was something blocking him.

-Do you promise me you'll make up? I don't want to see you sad.- he finally said.

Robb felt the need to hold him so tightly that he almost cried: his little brother also worried about him, it wasn't just Robb who worried about them. Jon was just worried that Robb's first relationship since the day of the accident was over. His little boy...

-Of course, I promise you.- Robb approached Jon and kissed him on his forehead.

-Now go to sleep, come on.- at that point Jon obeyed him, saying goodnight one last time.So, Robb went back to his room, wasting a moment looking at the empty space where Theon should have slept that night: he had made a mess, and it was up to him to apologize. The next day they would have talked about it, damn if they would have, but for that night it was better to leave Theon alone, if he did want to be alone.

Robb slipped under the covers, hugging the pillow he now could almost call "Theon's pillow" and sighed: it had been so long since he had last had a relationship that he had forgotten some of the basics. He was a little rusty, worse than with chess.

He didn’t sleep at all that night.

 

 

Bran believed that now that he was grounded, Robb would have been a little more strict with him. Instead, the following morning, he was woken up in the usual way, with Robb slightly shaking his shoulder and kissing him several times on his cheek: -Bran ... wake up, honey.-

Bran was particularly sleepy that morning: he was not a morning type, but when his sleep was interrupted, even if only for a short time, the next morning he had even less strength to get out of bed.

Theon and Robb had apparently "argued" the night before, and they had woken him and Jon and Rickon up.Robb had obviously told them not to worry, but Bran doubted everything was fine, judging by how loudly Theon had slammed the door.

He hoped they wouldn't break up: Theon had a peculiar, weird character, but he liked Bran, and by now he had become used to having him at home almost every day. Theon was the only one with whom he could talk about Davos Seaworth's books, because Jojen had not yet decided to start reading them and any other person he knew considered that type of narrative either too violent or too unrealistic.And besides, Theon was by far the best boyfriend Robb had ever had: he barely remembered some them (a sign that they were neither important nor likeable), but he was certainly a hundred times better than the snooty one, Loras Tyrell.

-What time is it?- he asked yawning, while Robb helped Rickon get dressed.

The oldest chuckled: -What time do you think it might be, baby? Seven o'clock, as always.-

Bran snorted and turned on the other side of the bed: -I don't feel like going to school.- 

Olly was going to be at school, and he didn't want to find out how he would make him pay;and he didn't want to meet that stupid school counselor, and he didn't want to feel everyone's eyes on him and he wanted to stay at home.

Robb just smiled: -Nobody does. But think that at least you'll be able to see Jojen.- the following "because you're grounded and you won't be able to be with him this weekend" was obvious, even if untold. But yes, if he went to school he could have prevented Jojen from having to deal with Olly alone, even if he couldn’t have been with him during the lunch break, the moment when Olly would most likely strike, so ...

-Yeah but...- he started, but Robb shook his head immediately: -No buts: up, you cute sleepyhead.- he ordered, ruffling his hair, and Bran had nothing left to do but obey.

Jon joined them as soon as Bran sat down at the table and told him good morning with a kiss on the head: -Hi, little ones.- he said, sitting down next to him.

Rickon said something incomprehensible, since he had a full mouth, while Bran yawned: -‘Morning, Jon.-

Robb then placed his hands on the table and looked straight into Jon's eyes: -No coffee, Jon.-

Bran figured it was for the sleeping pills that Jon had just started taking.

-What?! Come on!- Jon protested, pouting.

Robb remained impassive: -I said no.- he said, then opened the fridge, took a small jar of yogurt and handed it to him.

-Today you and Rickon have to walk to school by yourselves.- he reminded him, clearly alluding to the fact that Theon would certainly not show up at home to drive Jon and Rickon to school.

Jon snorted: -Ugh, you obviously had to fight with him the only day with bad weather.-

Robb did not reply, but looked at him reproachfully anyway.

-Today you also have your last class with Theon.- he said then, also offering him a spoon.

Jon opened his yogurt, looked at the inside, made a disgusted grimace and nodded: -Do you want me to tell him something from you?-

Robb sighed, he wanted to say yes, Bran was sure of it, but he shook his head: -I don't want to use you as a carrier pigeon, Jon.I'll find a way to talk to him in person.-

-If you say so...- Jon brought the spoon full of yogurt to his mouth, and Robb didn't add anything else for the rest of the breakfast. He was stressed, everyone at home understood that, so they tried not to make too much noise and not to ask too many things.

When Robb decided it was time to get in the car, Bran didn't need to have it repeated twice: during the trip by car Robb remained concentrated on the road, of course, but once he had parked in front of the school he returned to getting lost in his thoughts.Bran even had to call him to tell him he was about to enter school: there was never a day when Robb didn't kiss his forehead before Bran went to school, no matter how sad, angry or confused he was. But apparently, it wasn't the same when he was thoughtful.

Robb blinked a few times, unbuckled his belt and got out of the car to get his routine back to normal.But soon after his lips parted from his brother's forehead, he returned with his head in the clouds.He was so excited that he didn't even notice Alliser Thorne and Olly approaching them, threatening and, above all, pissed.

-Robb...- Bran pulled Robb's sleeve to bring him back to earth.

-Uh?- muttered his older brother, looking first at Bran and then at the two individuals who approached them. He stifled a curse, a sort of "oh shit" that sounded more like a grunt than anything else.

Alliser Thorne approached the duo of brothers with a raised finger, furrowed eyebrows and red face: -Stark! How dare you pissing in my son's clothes?!- he shouted, clearly addressing Bran, who winced: he had never angered anyone who was not part of his family. And no one ever addressed him with such arrogance, even if Bran had obviously done a wrong thing.

-Lower your tone, Thorne.- Robb said immediately, returning focused. His words were moderate, but it was only a warning: if Thorne hadn't calmed down, then Robb would have made Throne lower his tone with other methods.

The man completely ignored Robb's intervention, and continued yelling at Bran: -I expect an apology, even if it won’t certainly be enough to repair the damage, filthy little _monster!-_

He took a step forward, and Robb reached out, stepping between Bran and Thorne to keep the man from getting any closer: -Don't you dare assault my kid, Thorne.- he said.He was serious, he had never been so serious before, but he hadn't dared to scream. He merely looked him in the eyes, head held high.

Thorne chuckled as Olly's smug face popped behind him.

-Oh yeah, "your kid".- he imitated him, before pointing a finger at him, this time talking for the first time to the 25-year-old: -It would be better if you thought him how to behave, to "your kid", if you don't want me to call social workers.-

Bran winced again: how could he not have thought of that?If the social workers had come to know that Bran had made all that mess at school, they might have thought that Robb wasn't raising him properly.Knowing Cersei, she could have come to their house, given everyone half an hour to prepare a suitcase and would have taken them away.He had done more trouble than he thought.

But Robb didn't get upset, nor did he move an inch: -The same goes for you, Alliser.-

Thorne's face turned even redder: -Excuse me?! - he exclaimed, while Olly didn't seem to have understood a thing, maybe because he was too ignorant to know who a social worker was.Bran could barely hold back an amused grunt, because if it escaped his mouth, the end of the world would have broken out.

Robb smiled contemptuously: -Your son is a bully, and with that I can only think he is getting a wrong education.-

Bran saw Jojen not far away, intent on watching the scene with amazement and interest: he detested Alliser Thorne too, of course, and Bran could have bet both legs that his best friend couldn’t wait for Robb to tell him off, that asshole. And Bran also hoped so, to be honest: he was too young to talk to an adult like Thorne and be listened to or at least considered, but Robb, even if he was a few decades younger than Olly's father, knew how to command respect.

However, that answer angered Thorne even more: -It's your monster who got a suspension, Stark, not my son.- Obviously: Robb had dared to speak ill of his family, to insinuate something untrue. And of course Robb didn't have to dare doing it, while Thorne could do whatever he wanted.Like father like son, it was really true.

Robb did not correct the man, nor did he lose his temper: -We all know this.- he said.Bran looked at him, wanting to point out that yes, he had been suspended, but he was certainly not a monster, thank you so much big brother.But he decided to keep quiet and see how it turned out.

-But did you wonder _why_ he did it?- continued Robb.

-I'm sure Oliver knows. What nobody knows is why _your_ child does certain things. Now, let's make one thing clear: I don't tell you how to educate your kid, and you don't tell me how to educate mine. But I swear to you that if I learn that your son has done something to mine again, or to Jojen Reed, I will take serious measures.-

_ Don't high five him, don't high five him. _

Bran loved when Robb opted to settle a problem like their father did, that was, staying calm and detached.There were times (for example the one in which he had quarreled with Jon's bully's parents, Theon had told him that story several times) when he reacted like their mom, and tended to want to get his hands on anyone who annoyed hisfamily. Bran was relieved that he had instead chosen to be more diplomatic, because, after all, getting angry with Thorne would be useless: Olly's father was an asshole, but he was certainly not stupid; if Robb had yelled at him (as Thorne had done with Bran, ahem), he could have really called social workers. And then, when Robb had just told Bran the day before that he shouldn't have stoop to the same level as the bullies, the kid figured he meant that. And hell if it was satisfying: Thorne had the face so red to almost perfectly remember a traffic light, Bran feared that it was going to explode at any moment.

-It‘s your kid who...- began the man, being interrupted immediately afterwards, which he was absolutely not used to, because he was even more shocked.

-He won't do it again.- said Robb.

-And neither should yours. Take care, Thorne.- he put an arm around Bran's shoulders and took him away from the two, without expecting the least greeting from them. Bran saw Jojen chuckling and showing him both his thumbs up, and shrugged in response. When they were close enough to the school yard, Robb leaned over the boy and put his hands on his arms: -Good luck with the school counselor, buddy.- he said, as if the conversation of a moment ago had never happened.

Bran felt a tremendous discomfort all over his body at the thought of his appointment with the school counselor, and he had even less desire to go there.

-See you later.- Robb gave him the usual kiss on the forehead and let Bran go to school.

 

 

-You have to talk to the school counselor?- exclaimed Jojen, incredulous: it was the first time that Bran talked to him about his sentence to be served and how much Robb had scolded him, and what the principal Luwin had decided for him. Jojen had been particularly shocked that Robb could get so mad at someone, but the story of the school counselor had baffled him even more: -Yeah.-

-No one talks to the school counselor!- exclaimed the boy with blond hair, making it sound incredibly dramatic.

Bran shrugged: -From today, somebody will.-

Jojen widened his eyes and waved his hands: -I bet they’re a monster that eats children and...-

-Jojen.- Bran rolled his eyes, pretending to be bored, but laughed anyway.

Jojen pushed his shoulder lightly: -I'm just kidding. So we can't be together this weekend?-

Bran shook his head, desolate: -Unfortunately not.-

The blond boy snorted, again with spectacular theatricality, and, being taller than him, he tied his arms around Bran’s neck from behind, resting his chin on his head: -What a bore. Robb really had to ground you, hadn’t he?-

Bran nodded: -I‘d say yes.-

Jojen snorted, let him go and sat down in his place: -And you'll leave me alone for the whole lunch break, I'll have to face Olly without you!-

Bran bit his lower lip, not wanting to tell him that yes, he would have had to face Olly alone this time.But then he saw the bully sitting in the free desk farther away from them, and he smiled: Olly always sat behind Jojen to stick gums in his hair, throw him balls of paper or tap him on the back of the neck. This time he had kept his distance.

_ Thanks Robb, for showing him that you're not afraid of his father. _

-I don't think you'll have to worry about this, Jojen.- Bran said to his best friend, smiling satisfied: one less problem, it seemed, now all he had to do was deal with the school counselor.The worst was over, more or less.

 

 

Jon waited in the small corridor, seated in an uncomfortable plastic chair, for someone to come out of that damned door and let him in: the sooner that nightmare had started, the sooner it would have ended.

He had decided to take an appointment with the school counselor only because Robb had advised him, and although he highly doubted that the visit would be successful, nothing prevented him from giving it a try.

He was nervous, his hands were shaking: Robb had told him it was not like talking to a psychologist, but Jon believed that this would be the next step. Which would have led to who knows how much money to pay, and Robb was already doing enough extra shifts.

Jon had seen the school counselor only a few times around the corridors, because he was almost always in his office: he was a bald man who always wore very long cardigans with oriental motifs, and Jon doubted having ever heard him talking. But he was always calm and serene, as if he had seriously managed to reach Nirvana.

Finally, a second-year girl came out of the office and walked briskly, a sign that it was now Jon's turn. The boy slowly got up from his chair, already regretting his choice: it would have been a disaster, Jon did not feel comfortable talking to Robb who was the person he trusted most of all, let alone if he had to do it with a stranger.

_Give it a try, do it for me. If you don't like it, you’ll stop, but you try_. That was what Robb had told him, and if it made him feel more comfortable, if Robb really wanted him to do it, he would.

He entered the office: the school counselor was writing something on his agenda, but as soon as he saw Jon entering he put down his pen and smiled warmly at him.

-Ah, Jon Stark, welcome.- said the school counselor, and with the slight smell of marijuana in the room, Jon understood the reason for all that serenity.

-How do you know my name?- asked the boy, when he remembered that the appointments were taken anonymously: you went to the secretariat, you requested an appointment and they wrote the time of your "session" in an email that would‘ve arrived to the school counselor and they gave you a piece of paper to show your teacher, so as to justify your absence in the classroom. Jon had never told the school counselor his name, nor did he know _that man’s_ name.

The school counselor waved his hand, as if to tell him he shouldn't mind: -Oh, I know many things. Please, have a seat.-

Jon bit the inside of his cheek, still wondering how the man knew who he was, and sat down on the chair closest to him.

-What should I call you?- he asked nervously.

-Mr. Counselor, or, sir or counselor...-

The man smiled slightly: -Varys will be just fine.So what do you want to talk about?- slowly, he crossed his hands and rested them on the desk.

Jon shrugged, feeling somewhat disconcerted by the man's calmness: -To be honest, I don't know.-

Varys closed his eyes slowly, very slowly, and nodded: -Why are you here, then?-

Jon shrugged again: -My brother said talking to you would do me good.- He said simply.

Varys opened his eyes, suddenly much more interested: -Ah, now I remember: your brother takes care of you, right? -

Jon blinked: -Yes.- he replied. He shouldn't have been surprised, after all the only one who hadn't been aware of Jon's family situation was Theon. However, Jon had a distinct feeling that the man had a penchant for minding other people's business.

-You have two younger brothers who live with you and two sisters who live elsewhere.- Varys continued. A gossiper, in fact.

-How do you know all this?- Jon said, perplexed.

The man smiled tightly: -I have my secrets, young man.- He wrote something on a new page of his agenda (maybe Jon’s name), and looked back at him: -So you came to this school a year ago, if I'm not mistaken.-

-Yup.-

-What was it like integrating?- Varys looked at him intently.

_ Well, at least this question is easy. _

-Difficult.- Jon replied, rubbing his lips.

-But you made friends, I guess.- The school counselor deduced, probably because, as a good gossiper he was, he knew of his friendship with Grenn and the others.And he probably also knew about their fight, he just wanted him to tell him.

-Yeah.-

-How?-

Jon sighed: Sam had sat next to him weeks after school started, and Grenn and Pyp had followed him. Jon remembered asking them why they decided to talk to him, and they said they had always seen him on the sidelines, but nevertheless, he seemed "nice". So in simple terms: -They saw that I was always alone... They felt sorry for me, let's say.-

Varys nodded, continuing to try to pierce his soul with those eyes, worse than when Robb wanted to make Rickon admit he had done something wrong: -Um, so you didn't work hard to make new friends.

Jon opened his mouth, but closed it when he didn't know what to add: no, he hadn't made any effort to make new friends.He hadn't even tried.But this was because he couldn't: it was all new.He barely remembered the journey home-school and school-home, once he even had to call Robb because he no longer remembered how to get home from Rickon's school.He could barely remember the names of the teachers and find the canteen, he could barely pay attention in class and not cry all of sudden, he just couldn't find the courage to make new friends.

-I didn't have the strength to.- He admitted, then added, justifying himself: -I guess you already knows what happened to my parents.-

Varys nodded, and his eyes suddenly became sad: -Yes, a real disgrace, my boy. My deepest condolences. Anyway, your brother will want you to come here for a reason, I suppose. Not only because it could do you good. Do you have any idea what it might be? -

Jon sighed, leaning on the back of the chair, already exhausted: -He probably wants me to learn to open up a little more.-

Varys fixed a sleeve of his cardigan: -And you can't do it with him?-

-Not much.-

-Why?-

-I don’t know.-

-I say you do.- Varys leaned forward, looking back at him with those inquiring eyes.

Jon ran a hand over his face and hair: -Maybe I'm afraid to bother him. To be a burden.-

There was no "maybe" but only "certainly" in his words, but if he had told him the complete truth, he would have felt guilty: it was with Robb that he should have talked about certain things, not with a school consultant who knewhis name only because he couldn't mind his business.

-Why should you be?- asked Varys, no particular emotion on his face.

Jon shook his head, for the first time saying what he thought aloud: -Because Bran and Rickon are young, and he has to take care of them. I should be able to do it myself.-

Rickon constantly needed someone to look after him, not only because he was only five, but also because he was without parents: neither Jon nor Robb wanted him to miss anything, because Rickon was three and a half years old when he lost his mom and dad and he would have literally grown without them.And Robb had to be more Bran and Rickon's dad than Jon's dad, because Jon was sixteen, he had to learn to be independent and let his brother take care of the little ones, because they were the ones who needed him most.

Varys, after a thoughtful "uhm", asked him: -Jon, would you have thought the same thing if your parents were still alive? -

Jon frowned: what kind of question was that?What did his parents have to do with all this?Jon was there to talk, or at least try to talk, about what had happened with his friends, right?Well, actually Jon didn't want to talk about anything: he had made a bad mistake going there, he would have had to handle the situation himself, or talk to Robb about it, rather than Varys.He did not feel comfortable.

-I don't know.- he answered only.

Varys looked at him sideways: -You know it, albeit very deep. Think about it.-

Jon sighed: the truth was that he didn't really know.Robb had been the first person ever to tell him to stop being so withdrawn. He had never really noticed it.Or, simply, it was from the death of his parents that he had stopped talking about his emotions, because for him Robb already had too much to think about, and listening to his problems would have been only a hindrance. Suddenly he remembered every time he asked his father for help with the study or how to apologize to a friend, or how to deal with an uncomfortable situation; he didn't talk to his mom often because she always told him she didn't have time because Arya had done this and Rickon had said that, but Jon tried to. It was with Robb that everything had started, or rather, that everything had stopped: after all, those were his parents. Talking to them came spontaneously.But Robb was his brother, and he had chosen to become his legal guardian, his dad, because otherwise Jon would have been left alone.He was doing so much for him, he was working so hard and Jon made him angry too often: he didn't want to annoy him with his problems, his uncertainties and his fears.

But with his parents, he never thought of such a thing.

-I don’t think so.- he replied, and for a moment he had the feeling that something had moved inside him.

Varys remained expressionless, and crossed his hands again: -Good. Now, your brother, Robb right? -

Jon chuckled slightly: -I know you know it, don't pretend you're unsure.-

The school counselor raised a corner of his mouth slightly: -Ah, I see that you are very good at understanding people.- he praised

-Anyway, Robb is your legal guardian.-

-Yes.- Jon nodded, moving a curl from his forehead.

-So it's like he's your father.- Varys deduced.

-Robb _is_ my father.- Jon corrected him, giving him what he wanted: Varys smiled, this time it was a real smile, which even made him a little disturbing. Varys was a man who apparently knew a lot (especially about people), but Jon didn't know whether to trust him or not.

-Why then does it have to go differently with him? He has adopted you too, not just Bran and Rickon.- he said.

Jon stopped breathing for a second: that comment had puzzled him.

Robb couldn't have adopted him just out of pity, right?Robb always told him that he loved him as much as Bran and Rickon, because sometimes Jon needed to hear that, even if he never said it out loud.Maybe it even bothered him that Robb was always so taken by Bran and Rickon (a bit like their mom before him), but that didn't mean that Robb didn't want to give him attention, on the contrary: Jon imagined that certain evenings, after putting the kids to bed and when Theon didn't spend the night at their house for once, Robb would have wanted to be alone for a while. And instead he was always with Jon: he lay in bed with him and asked him how he was doing, sometimes they watched a movie together.And he worried so much about him, even that same night, when he had fought with his boyfriend for the first time yet the only important thing for him was that Jon went to sleep peacefully. Jon didn't want to be a burden to him, but perhaps keeping everything hidden from him made him worry even more.

He didn't answer, and Varys decided to take the conversation elsewhere: -Okay, let's move on: how's it going with your friends, Jon?-

-Uhm ...- Jon coughed: _here we are, now I'm going to have to talk for real._

Interpreting his silence as crucial evidence that there was really something wrong and that Jon needed to talk about it, Varys looked satisfied: -I guess that's a topic to talk about.What happened between you four?-

-We had a fight.- Jon replied, convinced that the school counselor was more interested in the news itself, in the gossip that was around, rather than in wanting Jon to let off steam and feel a little better.

-You against everyone else?- Varys continued, and Jon nodded: -Yes.-

-You want to tell me why? -

_Not at all._ If he had to tell him the whole truth, he would also have had to tell him about what had happened with Ian, and he had no intention of doing it: Varys was not a psychologist, he could not have told him everything by word and by sign, even if he had wanted to.Varys could have called Robb and told him what they had talked about, Robb would have found out everything and then Jon would not only lose his friends, but also his boyfriend and brother.And he didn't want it to happen.

-Not really, to be honest.- he admitted.

Varys tilted his head to the side, curious: -How come?-

-I don't talk about my feelings with the people I care about, let alone strangers.- continued the boy: he didn't want to explain everything to everyone.He had told Robb, Ian, Theon, Theon's friend, even Bran and Rickon, and he was tired of telling everyone how disgusting he was as a friend, how much he deserved to be alone.Because he deserved it, he really deserved it: he had asked for it, he had put himself before the others and now he was alone and obviously he realized it only once his friends had decided to take a break fromhim. Obviously. He deserved it.

-Certainly, however, the judgment of a stranger cannot affect your life as much as the one of a person dear to you, right?- Varys pointed out, and there Jon agreed: -No.-

Actually, Jon would have let himself be conditioned by the judgment of a stranger, but not if compared to the one of someone he knew and cared about, like Robb: if Varys had told him he was an idiot and Robb instead had assured him he was a little genius, he probably would have laughed in the face of the school counselor.

-So why not give it a try?- continued the man.

Jon sighed: he would have done it only on one condition, otherwise he would have left the room and would have gone straight back to class: -If I tell you, will it remain confidential?-

He needed to be told yes, although he didn't know if a mere school counselor could actually do such a thing.But trying would not harm.Unless the answer was "no" and he refused to speak and then Varys would call Robb to tell him there was something important that Jon didn't want to reveal to anyone that couldn’t keep the secret confidential, in which case it would have been a huge problem.

_ My life sucks. _

-Unless you tell me something that could endanger you, yes, it will remain confidential.- replied the school counselor, fortunately.

Jon felt less weight on his shoulders, and spoke more easily: -We were at a party: I didn't even want to go there.-

He thought about how much he would have preferred to spend a quiet weekend with Robb, Theon, Bran and Rickon, or even just go out for a drink with his three friends or stay at Grenn's house to play video games, as they always did.

-And what made you go? -

-They insisted, and I wanted to spend time with them.- He had told everyone he didn't want to, but nobody had listened to him: Sam wanted to go because Gilly would have been there, Pyp wanted to go for free alcohol and Grenn wanted to find a girl to make out with. Jon wasn't going to do anything in that place: he already had a boyfriend, but unfortunately he wasn't there and he didn't want to drink.Only Ygritte had managed to make him change his mind, and Jon would have preferred that it hadn’t been so.

-What happened at the party?- asked the school counselor.

Jon shrugged: -I met a friend of mine, I was with her most of the evening.-

-And they got jealous? -

He shook his head: -No, it's that ... this girl kissed me at some point.- he had kept his head down for the duration of his story, and when he finally pulled his up to see the man's reaction,he was almost amazed at how expressionless Varys was: -Okay.- he said, urging him to go on.

Jon had a harder time finding the words at that point: he should have told him about Ian, and he didn't trust him enough to reveal his age.Varys could have considered it something that "could have endangered him" and called Robb. So he would omit some details, for his own good.

-I was drunk and... I have a boyfriend, that's it.- _I can’t believe it, I just told an adult._

-I panicked because I thought I had cheated him.-

Varys motioned for him to go on: -So what did you do?-

-I ran to him.-

-He wasn't at the party? -

-No he ... attends another school.- there it was, a little white lie that wasn't exactly white but lightly smeared, but that certainly wouldn't hurt Varys.

-What happened next?-

-I tried to talk to him, but we fought.When I came back to the party my friends, one in particular, got mad at me because I disappeared without saying anything to anyone.- Grenn had made a scene: he was so angry that he hadn't even noticed that Jon was about to cry because he had just fought with Ian.He shouldn't have gone away without telling them, this was a fact, he had done stupid things, right him who never wanted to worry anyone and instead always made everyone worry, but Robb, if he had seen him with that face, he would have left any lecture aside and would have done everything possible to console him.But Grenn was certainly not Robb, and that was one of the reasons Jon loved him so much. He only wished he had used a different approach.But he hadn't told him.

-And you don't think they should get angry?-

-Of course I do!I would have done it too, and I feel guilty for making them worry.But... - _come on, say it._

-I am having difficulty understanding my sexual orientation, and when that girl kissed me ... I care a lot about my boyfriend, but that doesn't mean that in the future I can't be with a girl, rather than a boy.- he didn’t like Ygritte that way.Not now that he had met Ian.Maybe if it would have been over with him, someday, something might have blossomed with her.But for the moment, Jon was fine with Ian and he didn't want, he absolutely didn't want it to end between them.And that kiss didn't do him any good, not because Jon had started to think that his feelings for Ian were false, but because he was drunk and had been afraid, so afraid, of having cheated on him, that he had made one of his usual messes.

-A crisis on sexuality is a very common thing between teenagers, and also between adults.- Varys reassured him.

-If you want, we can talk about it later, but now finish what you wanted to say.-

Yeah, he was digressing. Probably to avoid talking about the real problem.Jon took courage and resumed his story: -Yes, um... in a nutshell I was confused, drunk and sad about having just fought for the first time with my boyfriend.-

-And it certainly didn't help you to see your friends angry at you.- Varys deduced.

-No, in fact!It's what he said to me, which hurt me the most.- Jon's hands had started to tremble.

-What did he tell you? -

-That I‘m selfish because ... I always talk about my problems.- _say it, say it. Make an effort._

-That I play victim, that I want everyone to believe that I am the only one who is feeling bad.It hurt me because I always keep so many things in and I was able to talk a little with them, but now they tell me I shouldn't do it anymore and... I always feel awkward, I always mess up.- now his whole bodyhe was trembling: that's why he never talked to anyone, because it always happened like this.He began to cry, to tremble, he felt like passing out, had a panic attack and could not breathe.He couldn’t breathe.He had lost his friends, who were now better off without him.He could not breathe.

-Okay okay, take a deep breath...- Varys got up from his chair and approached him.He tried to get his hands off his face, but it was all in vain: Jon was having a real panic attack.Even if he couldn't see himself, he knew he had sweaty hair and a red face, and he was trembling like a frightened chihuahua, but he just couldn't calm down.

He shouldn't have gone there, it was a bad idea.He just should have talked to Robb about it.God Robb, how much he wished he was there with him: he would have calmed him down immediately.

When he realized he could not handle it alone, Varys opened the study door and yelled to the first professor who came under fire: -Tormund, can you come here a second?I need a hand with one of your students!-

If breathing hadn't been so difficult, Jon would have wondered how the hell Varys knew he was Mr. Giantsbane’s student. 

The heavy footsteps of the red-haired teacher could very well be heard up from the moon, but Jon barely heard them.Miss Harris's substitute knelt before him and took his face in his hands: -Jon.Jon: hey.Watch me.It's all right, shh ... take a deep breath.-

Jon continued to cry, barely seeing the worried and frightened face of the man in front of him: the mere fact that even another teacher had to intervene and see him in that state made him feel more ashamed.But he had to calm down.

-Take a deep breath. Just like that, good job.Keep it up, it's all right.- When he saw that the boy had started to collaborate, Tormund sat in the chair next to his and tied an arm around his shoulders, continuing to whisper some kind "shh" and "it's all right".Slowly, Jon's breathing returned to normal: his knees trembled terribly, and he was sure that if he got up he would pass out for an hour at least, but if nothing else he was better than before.

-Varys, can you get him some water?- Tormund asked the school counselor, while stroking the boy's arm.Varys didn't repeat it and disappeared from the office to return a few moments later with a plastic cup full of water.He handed it to Tormund, who then handed it to Jon: -Small sips. You feeling a little better?-

Jon took a sip of water: it was even better than all the times he had drunk it after a hangover.He sighed, but nodded: -Yes. I'm sorry...-

Varys sat in his place, starting to look for something inside a drawer: -Jon, you are too good with others and too hard with yourself.- he said, pulling out a joint and a lighter.

He lit it and took a puff: -You will clarify with your friends: I know this because I heard them talking in the hall the other day, they said they wanted to talk to you, one of these days.But you must also clarify with yourself.-

-What does that mean?- Jon asked, not knowing if he was more puzzled by the question or by the fact that a person who worked at school was smoking a joint in their workplace. _At school._

Varys released a huge cloud of smoke: -It means that Robb has adopted you for a reason too.And your friends have decided to be your friends for a reason, even if you‘re not on good terms now. The same goes for your "friend attending another school". And this reason is not because they felt pity for you.-

-What is it then?- Jon asked, exhausted.

Varys looked at him, something in his eyes said "poor little naive creature": -This is your homework: find out. I'd say we talked too much for today, huh?- with that last statement, he handed him the joint with two fingers.

Both Jon and Mr. Giantsbane opened their eyes wide, and the teacher immediately intervened: -Do you want to call your brother, little crow?-

Jon blushed at the nickname: he didn't know why the teacher called him that way, but he had started to do it more and more often.

-No, there is only one hour left to the end of class: I can do it.- he said: Robb had had to run away from work just the day before to pick up Bran at school, if he had to do it again he could have been seriously fired this time.Here it wasn't a question of feeling a burden, but of the right choice to make: Jon could resist.

Tormund nodded, then got up from his chair and motioned for him to follow him:—Whatever you want. Come, I'll take you to class.- he kept his arm on his shoulders all the way: Jon felt so embarrassed, that man was so beautiful.He imagined that everyone had a crush on their professor at least once in their lives, even if they were already involved in a relationship.There was nothing he could do about it: Tormund Giantsbane was seriously the man of his dreams.

As they walked down the corridor, Jon caught a glimpse of Theon sitting on the attendant's chair, writing on the phone. Was he talking to Robb?Or with that dude, Ramsay?He hadn't even looked up when he passed by him.

When they arrived in front of the classroom door, Tormund patted Jon on the shoulder and, surprisingly, this time he did it kindly: -Keep holding on, little crow: you will see that everything will be resolved.- he reassured him.

Jon smiled shyly: -Thanks Mr Giantsbane.-

Jon waited for the teacher to leave to reach Theon: he wanted to know what the hell he was doing.He had a fight with Robb, and he didn't give a shit if it was his brother's fault: if Robb was sad, Jon got angry with who had made him sad.And even if it was Robb's fault, Jon would have forced Theon to talk to him anyway.

-Hey.- he said.

Finally, Theon looked up, frowning as soon as he found the teenager in front of him: -Shouldn't you be in class?- he asked him only.Jon was sure he still had red eyes from tears and his face pale as a corpse, but Theon seemed too focused on getting lost with his head in the clouds to notice.

-I just got out of the school counselor's office.- Explained the boy.

Theon shrugged: -Do you want to tell me something?-

-Are you angry with Robb?-

The illustrator snorted, this time returning with his feet on the ground just to look at Jon, annoyed: -Did he tell you to come and ask me?-

Jon shook his head: -No, I just wanted to know something more, since you got us out of bed last night with your screams.-

-We argued.- Theon said simply, looking away.

-You fought.- Jon corrected him.

Theon smiled contemptuously: -Isn't it the same thing?-

-Parents who are about to divorce "argue", beautiful and happy couples like you fight and then make up.- Jon explained to him: it was a fact, Pyp had told him, and he could only agree.

Theon shook his head, disinterested: -Okay, whatever.-

-Is it because of your ex who looked for you?- Jon insisted.

-You really should go to class now.- Theon was impatient, unwilling to talk to him and kept looking at the phone.Jon was a little surprised by his ways, because it was as if he was addressing him in the same way as a few months before, when he still hated him.Over the last months Theon had been more and more kind to Jon, and vice versa.But now...

-Robb isn't an obsessively jealous guy, he's just protective.But he told me that the problem is that he hid something from you.-Jon tried not to notice it: it was probably just the stress caused by the panic attack that made him think like that.

-Exactly.- Theon replied coldly.

-What?-

Theon looked at him seriously this time: his eyes rested on Jon's with anger and annoyance.Jon gulped, while Theon replied: -Just because you just got out of a session with the psychologist doesn't mean you have to psychoanalyze me now.-

The boy frowned: -I don't want to psychoa...-

-Go to class now.It's something between me and your brother, you have nothing to do with it.-

He didn't really care if he got involved or not: Robb was sad, and this had to be changed immediately.He didn't care it was his fault, it was Theon who had left the house instead of trying to clarify.

He clenched his fists: -I’ve got nothing to do with it?You are always at my house! I might have the right to know why you decided to leave by slamming the door and waking up my little brothers!-

-You most certainly don’t, kid.- Theon retorted.He was truly talking to him as if all the progress they had made in that last period had never existed.It was September again, only that Jon had no friends to talk to this time.

-Come on, Theon!- Jon almost seemed to beg him: don't treat me too badly now.He just wanted everything to work out for the best, between him and Robb.Jon was almost getting used to Theon, but most of all he had got used to seeing Robb happy with a person to ... yes, to love.A person he didn’t have to raise, a person he didn't have to continually remember doing his homework or cleaning his room. A boyfriend.

But Theon continued to look at him as if he just wanted to see him disappear: -In here I am Mr. Greyjoy to you, Stark.And if I tell you to do something, you do it: I am the authority here.So make sure you do as I said, if you don't want to end up in the principal's office who, by the way, hates you.-

Jon sighed: well, Theon was angry with him now, and only because he had a fight with Robb.How was it possible that for one reason or another he was always the one to lose?

He walked, but stopped halfway, turning back to the illustrator, who had started writing messages on the phone again: -The visit went like shit, however.Thank you for your interest, Mr. Greyjoy.-

 

 

-Brandon Stark? -

Well, the school counselor wasn't sure how Bran had imagined it.First of all because it was a she and not a he, but above all because that woman annoyed him even when she was silent: Bran had already understood what she was like, one who was convinced that she already knew everything.

-Uh uh.- he said to the red-haired woman, sitting in the chair in front of her.

The woman held out her hand, her fingernails glazed in fiery red: -Melisandre O'Asshai, glad to meet you.-

Bran squeezed her hand with little enthusiasm: -I can't say the same.- He answered sincerely.

The woman smiled slightly, and looked down to read something on a ream of sheets: -You were sent here because you got in a lot of trouble, as far as I know.Do you want to talk about it?-

Bran snorted: -If I didn't know this is a rhetorical question I the answer would be no.- If Robb had heard him he would have scolded him even more than the day before, Bran could basically hear him while screaming: "You haven't learned anything at all, uh?! ", but there was nothing he could do, there was something about that woman that he just didn't like.

-You are a brilliant boy, I see. Excellent grades in all subjects. Can you tell me why you did such a thing?- Melisandre continued, smiling broadly. She had red hair, red nail polish, red lipstick and a red formal shirt. It was all red.

-No.- Bran replied dryly.

-Why?- she asked him, not even blinking in front of his rude ways.

Bran shrugged, repeating to the school counselor the same things he had said to the principal and Robb: -Because I don't have to explain anything to anyone: I'd rather be in detention.-

-In detention they would probably make you write an essay about why you‘re there.- she pointed out.

Bran continued to be selfless and detached: -At least I could have written what I wanted.-

-You can say what you want here as well.-

Bran took a deep breath, trying not to scream, and said: -But you’ll insist until I tell you what you wants to be told.-

-And what would I like to be told?- she continued, calm and interested, looking at him with those attentive little blue eyes. _And luckily her eyes are blue: we just needed them to be red too._

-That I wanted to draw attention to myself.- Bran admitted: after all, he was a boy who did well in school, and he was the middle brother;considering that Robb had to take care of a five-year-old kid and a teenager, people might have thought he neglected Bran a little, because he was able to get by. Which wasn't absolutely true, Robb devoted the same amount of time to all three of his brothers, but people thought what they wanted: Thorne had threatened Robb to call social workers, without knowing a thing.

And then, even Principal Luwin had told him: “Did you do it because you would like your brother to devote a little more time to you? You would never do such a thing".No. He hadn't done because of that. No.

-And is it true? You didn't make a huge effort to go unnoticed, as far as I know.- Said Mrs. Asshai, confirming to Bran that she also thought it that way and it was up to him to deny it. So in other words, she would tease him until he spoke. Excellent strategy.

-I did it because I wanted Olly to know it was me, but I didn't do it to get attention.- Bran explained, looking down.

-And so why?-

-It's none of your business.- he didn't want to talk to her about it; he didn't even know her.He had already told Robb everything, and he certainly would have known how to help him, and he didn't want to repeat that story again: he would have to tell Jojen too, because he really wanted to tell him, but he certainly would not have talked about it with an unbearable school counselor.

-The sooner you tell me about it and the sooner you get out of here, Bran. Collaborate.- the woman said, continuing to smile and try to appear reassuring.

Bran snorted: he hated to admit it but she was right. Truth to be told, he had no idea why he couldn't stand her, his were just guesses.Maybe it was simply the fact that he didn't want to be there that made him dislike her.So he spoke: -Olly is a bully.Especially with me and my best friend.-

-So you did that for revenge.- Said Mrs. Asshai.

Bran shook his head: -I did it to make him stop!He would have understood that I am no fool, and that he must leave us alone!- he exclaimed.

She wrote something on a sheet: -And you think it worked?-

_Not at all_ : -I think I only made things worse.- Perhaps for that day, after the discussion between Robb and his father, Olly wouldn't have bothered anyone.But the next day?And the day after tomorrow?How long would it take for Olly to forget what Robb had said and start bothering him again, this time worse than before because Bran had pissed in his clothes?

Melisandre O'Asshai (what kind of name was that?) Looked at him with narrowed eyes, as if doing so she could have made him speak and get the answer she wanted: -And do you also think there is a way to fix it?-

Bran almost laughed: -No: if I apologize he will take even more advantage of me.- he said, sure.

Slowly, the woman's lips expanded into a smile: -Maybe we should start having some conversation with him here with us, what do you say? -

And there, Bran decided he really hated her.

 

 

It was raining so hard that if Jon hadn't come home immediately he would have had pneumonia, but at the same time, if he had run, he would have slipped and broken his neck bone. He didn't even have an umbrella, and almost certainly Rickon didn't either. Robb would have died of a heart attack if both of them had come home soaking wet.

He was sheltered, thank God, from the school porch, because he did not want to make the decision to run towards elementary school, for fear of falling and spraining his ankle. But he had to move: Rickon couldn't wait.Once he got there he would have taken off his jacket and used it to protect the boy from the rain, but he had to go.

A little farther on, he saw Grenn, Sam and Pyp huddling under Sam's umbrella as they walked briskly toward Grenn's Jeep. Typical: When the weather was bad, Grenn always came to school by car, even if he didn't live far away, so he could get his friends home. This time it wouldn't have been any different, except for the fact that Jon would have got home completely drenched.

He sighed: Varys had told him he had heard them talking, and that they had said they wanted to talk to him, but was he sure they would have wanted to make up with him? Maybe they would just tell him that they were better off without him and didn't want to see him anymore.But no, it couldn’t be: such a decision could not be made in just four days.Or at least, so he hoped.

-Come on, follow me.- A voice behind him made him jump: there was Theon behind him, and he was holding his car key.

-Uh?- Jon said, confused: he was sure he was angry with him, given the way he had spoken to him earlier.

Theon rolled his eyes, and explained: -It’s pissing down, do you want to get pneumonia or get in the car?- said that, he started to go down the stairs, letting Jon run after him.

The boy fastened his belt, while the illustrator started the engine: -Thanks Theon.- he said.

Theon sighed and ran a hand through his hair: -It's nothing.-

There was embarrassment among them again. Maybe it was because the only thing that united them was Robb, and now that Theon and Robb had "argued" the relationship between Jon and Theon, too, had started to have bruises.

-How's it going with Robb?- Jon asked suddenly, hoping he hadn't dared too much.

Theon shook his head: -I don't want to talk about it.-

-But yesterday you...-

-You don't talk about your problems and I don't talk about mine.- After that last statement, they didn't speak again until they got home.Rickon thought about making sure the journey wasn't completely immersed in silence. The more minutes passed and the more it rained, however, and when Theon stopped the car in front of his house, Jon told Rickon to wait for him at the entrance.He was already out of the car, so he had to hit the window with his knuckle, for Theon to notice.

The illustrator rolled down the window and looked at the boy impatiently: -What is it?-

Jon shrugged: -Be careful.- He said only.

Theon frowned: -To what?-

-It’s raining bad: drive safe.- the truth was that Jon also cared about Theon, and whether he had a fight with Robb or not, he didn't want anything to happen to him.

Theon shook his head: -I can take care of myself.-

Jon didn't care if he could take care of himself or not: anything could happen on the street, especially when it rained. Jon sighed: he only hoped that Grenn would be driving carefully too, if something happened to him ...

-So did my parents.-

Theon opened his eyes wide and bit his lower lip, caught off guard: he nodded, then closed the window and left, driving carefully, thank God. Jon sighed: Robb was also driving in the middle of that bad weather. He didn't want anything to happen to him.

-Jooon!- Rickon called him, asking him to open the door. Jon turned around, apologized and did as he was asked. At least, he would have seen Ian that day. It was twenty past three, and he had an appointment at his house for four o'clock, since at six o'clock he would have had to run to work, since Wednesday was no longer his day off.

_ Oh shit, it's Wednesday. _

As fast as a flash, he told Rickon to behave and watch TV, he left the house and dialed Ty's number as he ran to his school, in the middle of the downpour, to attend the creative writing class that would have started exactly in ten minutes.

 

 

Theon parked the car, trying not to think about what Jon had just said, and reread the messages he had exchanged with Ramsay:

A: _Would you like to meet me for a coffee one of these days?_

_ Sorry for the timing, but I need to talk to you. _

T: _say when._

A: _tomorrow sounds good?_

T: _okay_.

He had replied a second after Theon had texted him, which had never happened before: Ramsay always made sure he was desired, he never answered him immediately.Jesus, he didn't even reply right away when they were in the same room.

He reread the messages of that day:

R: _hey, good morning.Are you still in the mood for today?_ 7:31

T: _Yes, but let's be clear: it’s just a coffee_.7:32

R: _and a chat ;)_ 7.32

Theon found it hard to believe that he was the same guy who had threatened to rape him in the bathroom of a club a few months earlier just because he saw that he was now dating another man. But with Ramsay, anything was possible.

T: _why right now?_ 9:12

R: _right now what?_ 9:15

T: _why do you want to talk to me right now?_ 9:15

R: _I wanted to see you again.And something happened._ 9:18

T: _you do know i have a boyfriend, don't you?_ 9:19

And at that point old Ramsay had come back, and had not replied until a moment before Jon spoke to him at school:

R: _I have no ulterior motives, I promise you_.14:07

T: _it's been a long time since I stopped trusting you_ 14:09

R: _I certainly can't blame you._

_See you in Dreadfort at four?_ 14:10

_It’s on me._ 14:15

T: _I don't need your compassion, I'm able to pay myself a coffee._ 14:16

R: _I just want to be nice_.14:18

T: _it doesn't suit you.Look, let's just meet today, stop textint me_.14:20

Well, it was almost four o'clock now and Theon was already seeing Ramsay sitting at the table by the bar window.He shook his head: he and Ramsay always went to Dreadfort when they were together.Who knows what that asshole had in mind.

He entered the bar with wet hair and wrinkled clothes;Ramsay smiled warmly at him as soon as he saw him: he had always had a beautiful smile, whenever he saw it, Theon believed everything he said.And then of course there were those beautiful blue eyes: Theon was so happy that now that he looked at them, he much preferred Robb's.

-Hey.- Ramsay said, winking at him.

Theon sat across from him: -Hey.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And stay safe, my beloved readers. This whole coronavirus thing is getting out of hand and it's terrible. Lots of love❤️


	50. 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously a little late: online classes are tiring and this whole thing is just stressful. Hope you like it, though.

Theon didn't like that situation at all: since when did an smart or even sane person agree to meet for a coffee with your ex who had repeatedly cheated on you and treated you as a doormat?

He had accepted to see him only because he was angry with Robb: he wanted to think of something else, or more simply, he wanted Robb to be annoyed at the thought of him with his ex-boyfriend, talking in a bar. He wanted him to get as angry as he was when he found out about Obery, he wanted it because Robb deserved it and Theon deserved it too, he deserved to be no longer the only one to suffer.

But the truth was that Theon didn't want to be there: he no longer trusted Ramsay, and he would never do it again. It wouldn't have been bad if Robb had really accompanied him and waited for him in the car, so Theon would have felt less uncomfortable and more protected, but then his boyfriend had decided to prove himself an asshole.

No, he wasn't an asshole. Not entirely, at least.

Theon sighed: -So, tell me why are we here?- he asked Ramsay. He had ordered a long, bitter coffee, and he hoped Ramsay would talk quickly, so that, after hearing his bullshit, Theon could have spilled it in his face that it was still hot.

Ramsay smirked: -Be patient, pet.-

That nickname made his skin crawl: Ramsay always called him "pet". At first, Theon liked it, but over time he had learned to hate it: Theon was not Ramsay's pet, something he owned, in short, it was his fucking boyfriend. Not a dog, not a cat and not even a damned goldfish. He was his boyfriend, they were a couple. They were not a pet and its owner.

-Be patient my ass, tell me what you want.- he snapped, tightening his fists and slamming them lightly on the table.

Ramsay had no nod of reaction: -Come on Theon, you won't even ask me how I'm doing?-

-I don't give a damn about how you're doing.- he replied dryly.

Ramsay was not disturbed; when they were together if Theon had ever allowed himself to speak to him in that way he would have started screaming, but this time he had remained calm. He had done it, now that Theon remembered, even when Theon was screaming at him after discovering that he was cheating on him, clearly to be forgiven. But Theon wouldn't buy it.

-How are things going with your boyfriend?- Ramsay asked, still smiling.

Theon snorted: -Better than they ever went with you.-

Ramsay even dared to chuckle at that statement: -You seem a little stressed, did you two fight?- he kept asking him.

Theon did not understand why he was so inclined to investigate his life now that he was no longer part of it: he did not care about his relationship with Daario's girlfriend's brother, but maybe that was precisely why Ramsay asked so many  questions: he wanted to see who was the guy who made Theon stop thinking about him.

-This doesn't concern you.- Replied the illustrator: what was the meaning of that meeting? Talk about his boyfriend? About how he had pissed him off?

-Me and Viserys often fight recently.- Ramsay confessed, playing with a sachet of sugar.

Theon snapped his tongue against his palate: -I don't care what you do with your boyfriend.-

Ramsay shrugged: -It was to tell you that fighting is normal, when dating.-

Oh, you don't say. Inside his mind, Theon saw all the times they yelled at each other, all the dishes Theon had broken and all the punches on the wall that Ramsay had thrown, every time Theon had seriously feared him but refused to let him go, because he loved him too much. Yes, arguing was normal, but being toxic wasn't.

-You think I don't know? You and I did practically nothing else.- He snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

Ramsay winked at him: -Well, we also fucked.  And a lot, I would say.-

Yes, they did it all the time, this Theon did not deny it. But it was a repair sex, perhaps the only thing that kept their relationship stable: you usually realized that things no longer worked when sex was no longer satisfactory or was no longer regular, but this was a problem that Theon and Ramsay never had. Well, Theon didn't: Ramsay did, apparently.

-So much that I think I never want to do it with you again for the rest of my life.- Replied the illustrator; he had not yet touched his coffee: the only reason he had ordered it was because he wanted to throw it in the face of his ex, including the cup.

Ramsay raised a hand to his heart and feigned a pained expression: -Ouch, this was a low blow.-

Theon rolled his eyes: -Why are we here?-

He wanted to end it as soon as possible, so he could go home and punch a pillow pretending it was Robb who, for the record, hadn't even texted, hadn't even tried to contact him. If he was really as sorry as he wanted to make him believe, where the hell was he?

-I wanted to see you again, ask you how you were.- he hadn't looked him in the eye: he had kept turning the sugar sachet in his hands and Theon knew Ramsay enough to understand when he was saying bullshit.  In that case, he wasn't even trying to sound convincing.

-Ramsay.- Theon only said, to make him stop dancing around and tell him what the fuck he wanted from him.

Ramsay rolled his eyes, if they were still together he probably would have told him that you could never joke with Theon, and placed an object on the table: -And I found this.-

It was an old sketchbook with a black cover. Theon's, of course. The illustrator took it in his hands: he had completely forgotten about it. The sketchbook struggled to stay closed, because the pages were all full of drawings and other sheets that Theon had attached to it. Leafing through it, so many things came to mind that he almost felt bad: Ramsay, only Ramsay. There were portraits of Ramsay sleeping, Ramsay cooking, Ramsay working. Many were simple sketches of illustrations of the two of them, almost as if they were the characters of a story or a comic, doing stupid things: Ramsay who stretched out his brother to Theon to make him pick him up and Theon who almost died from fear and  from disgust, Theon cutting himself while shaving and Ramsay making fun of him, Ramsay's dog drooling in his clothes and Theon refusing to wash them. Seen from those drawings, their love story seemed beautiful. Carefree. Provided with a happy ending.

But it had all gone differently.

-And what else?- said Theon: he had the feeling that the sketchbook was just another pretext. Who knows how long Ramsay had kept it at home and refused to bring it back: Theon after all had already suffered for him, and that was what he wanted. But now Theon had found Robb, and here Ramsay reappeared with a sketchbook full of their adventures as young lovers, as if to remind him how well they had been together, and how much more beautiful their relationship had been compared to what he had now with Robb. Unfortunately for him, Theon didn't think so at all.

-What else?- asked Ramsay, trying to appear perplexed.

Theon snorted: What else do you want?- he said, although it was obvious that the man had understood everything.

Ramsay shrugged: -Just wanted to give it back to you: you made those drawings, after all.-

Theon was tired of hearing him talk: he could not stand it. He was better off without him. It had taken him forever to understand it, but in the end he had risen. He took his sketchbook and tried to get up from the table: -Good. See you never, then.-

As expected, Ramsay leaned forward and grabbed his hand: -Okay okay, wait. There's more.-

Just goes to show. Obviously there was something else. Theon sat down again: -Just say it.-

Ramsay sighed, then stood up to move the chair next to Theon's and sit beside him;  he stroked his arm with his hand and nearly made Theon punch him in the face. Ramsay brought his lips close to his ear and whispered: -A friend of mine has started dealing this thing. You know, Skinner. Do you remember him?-

Theon gritted his teeth and tried to keep his fists in check: of course he remembered Skinner. He was one of Ramsay's best friends, and had been dealing drugs since he was fifteen. It was from him that Ramsay took the weed which he then smoked with Theon.

-And what do I have to do with it?- said the younger man, taking Ramsay's hand off him.

Ramsay put something in his jacket pocket, went back to touching his arm with his hand and brought his face close to his again: -I'll offer you the first one. If you like it, you can always look for me and I will give you more at a special price.-

Theon shook his head: -You're out of your mind.-

If he believed he would really trust him, then Ramsay didn't know him at all. And then, what was all that kindness? Why was he now offering him a joint out of nowhere? Was he trying to win him back or make him feel bad? Probably both.

-Come on: it's good stuff.- Ramsay insisted, while with his nose he stroked his cheek.

Theon withdrew and tried to return the joint without risking to be seen from the other costumers: -No way, take it back.- he whispered.

Ramsay chuckled against Theon's cheek: -What is it, being too long around kids made you become one?-

The illustrator stiffened: what did he know about Jon, Bran and Rickon? He had seen him with Robb, yes, but what did he know about the kids? How dare him rather? How the hell did that dickhead allow himself to name the kids?!

-How do you...- he began, turning towards him and finding his lips an inch from his own: the fear that they could touch made him stop talking.

Ramsay chuckled, breathing against Theon's face: he smelled of cigarettes, as usual. And the coffee he had just drunk.

-I know many things, Theon.  You shouldn't be surprised.-

Theon put a hand in his pocket: -Take back your crap, I don't want it.-

Ramsay put a hand over Theon's, the one he still had in his pocket, to keep the object where it was: -You keep it, and if you really don't want it, then throw it away.- he said, then added: -  How long has it been since the last time you got high, Theon?-

Ever since they broke up: he had been distracted in other ways since then. But this Ramsay was not required to know.

-It's none of your business.- He replied, moving away from him.

Ramsay shrugged and approached him again: -It's good stuff, I swear.-

-Stay away from me.-

His lips rested on his cheek: -And we can smoke it together, sometimes. Just you and me.-

Theon rose abruptly: -Fuck off.- He snapped, and left the bar.

Was this what he wanted? Have him come back to him only for some spiked weed? Theon shook his head: he didn't care about Ramsay anymore. It was Ramsay that couldn't accept that Theon was now doing fine: that's why he was with Viserys, that's why he brought the sketchbook back to him. Because he wanted to make him suffer. And if Theon hadn't fought with Robb that day, he would have realized that it was he who had the upper hand, not Ramsay. But for the moment, he was too annoyed by his boyfriend who hadn't texted him yet, to think of an old story he didn't care about anymore.

 

 

After a sneeze and a drop of rain that slammed more violently than necessary right in the middle of his head, Jon said on the phone: -Hey, I forgot I had a class this afternoon.-

-Oh yes, creative writing, right?- Ian replied, making Jon blush: he had remembered what kind of class Jon would have attended, wasn't it sweet? He guessed so, as Theon forgot even when Robb told him he would go to the bathroom.

-Yes... is it okay if I see you tomorrow?- he asked him that question reluctantly: not only did Jon want to see him, he needed it. But the class would end at half past five, and Robb would still be at work; if the creative writing class hadn't been there, as scheduled, Ty would have arrived home at half past four to look after the children. Jon had made him go to their place an hour earlier, he didn't want to keep him longer than necessary. Besides, he seriously needed to change: he had clothes and hair soaked, and he didn't stop sneezing.

-Sure babe.- Ian replied, with the shadow of a smile in his voice.

-That is, you don't have a fever again.-

Jon rolled his eyes, horrified and terrified at the thought: -Shit. No, it won't happen.-

Countless bad things would have happened if he had caught a fever again: he would have been sick again, Robb would have had to take care of him day and night and give up a few days of work, Ty would have had to wake up early to walk Rickon to school, Jon would not see Ian again for who knows how long and would have wasted too many school days. So no, no thanks.

-Do you have an umbrella at least?- Ian asked.

Jon bit his lower lip, relieved to have almost arrived at school: -Ehm ...-

Ian snorted: -Jon. For God's sake, you'll take an absurd illness.-

-I was in a hurry, I forgot!- he sneezed again.

-Jon ...-

-It was a bad day.- The boy confessed: he was still stressed about meeting the school counselor. The most traumatizing chat of his whole life, not to mention how embarrassed he felt when Mr Giantsbane had to intervene. He was such a mess.

-What happened?- Ian said immediately, alarmed.

Jon shrugged: -I wanted to tell you about it today...-

He wanted to talk to him about how Grenn and the others kept ignoring him, how Ygritte stopped talking to him just because he had told her he had a boyfriend, and how Robb and Theon had "argued" and how that was, for some still unknown reason, disturbing Jon: it was their business, he had nothing to do with it, yet there was something wrong. Jon didn't want Robb to be sad, but he didn't want Theon to leave either. After all, he had gotten used to having him around by now. And Jon didn't like it when his normalcy suddenly changed.

He heard Ian sigh: -Oh, my little one. We can make a video call later.- suggested the 21-year-old.

Jon shook his head: -It wouldn't be the same thing.-

He missed him because even if a few days had gone by, they had been terrible days.

-So we postpone to tomorrow?- suggested his boyfriend at that point, having no better alternative.

-But let's be clear, you don't have to leave anything out.-

Jon smiled slightly, and accepted the offer: -Nothing at all. Thanks Ian, at least you're there.-

Waiting until the next day would have been torture, especially because they had to postpone their appointment at the last minute, but it was always better than not being able to see each other at all.

-Hey, you just have to be patient. It will be all right.- Ian reassured him, while Jon began to climb the school steps, trying not to get distracted, slip and fall down the stairs.

He sighed: -Hopefully ... now I have to leave you.-

Ian chuckled slightly: -Bye bye sweet booty, I blow you a kiss on the lips and a bite on those beautiful buttocks.-

-Ian!-

As Jon blushed and entered school, Ian's laughter grew louder: -Bye, honey.- the older boy corrected himself.

Jon shook his head: -Idiot...- he hung up.

It took him a while to find the class, so he arrived late on the first day. The teacher, who was nothing more than a college student, laughed at seeing him get in completely wet and red-nosed, but Jon didn't care at all: he was resigned now. And certainly that day couldn't have been worse.

 

 

-Hey ... you're not Jon.- Robb hung his wet jacket on the coat hanger, puzzled looking at his best friend and Rickon on the sofa: where was Jon? Certainly not in his room or any other room in the house, because otherwise Ty wouldn't have been there. The extravagant boy with the nose piercing should have arrived only at half past four to exchange Jon's "shift", who had to go to have math tutoring with "Edd's friend", provided he was only Edd's friend, and not also _Jon’s friend_. Something smelled fishy: where was Jon, if he had tutoring at four? Did he want to meet in advance with Edd's friend? Edd's friend who was nineteen while Jon was only sixteen? No, absolutely not.

-No, I don't have such beautiful hair, unfortunately.- Ty answered, getting up from the sofa and heading towards him and Bran.

Rickon got up in turn, running towards his older brother: -Robbie!- he exclaimed.

Robb smiled at the boy, and bent down to pick him up: -Come here, my little boy.-

He pressed his lips against the boy's temple for a long time, while his best friend stretched slightly and said: -Jon has classes in the afternoon today.-

A wave of relief enveloped Robb in the best possible way: the creative writing course was on Wednesday. Jon wasn't with an older boy getting everything except math tutoring, he was just at school.

-Oh yeah, I forgot.- He said, making Ty smile.

-He did too.- Said the green-eyed boy.

-Anyway don't worry, I'll take care of them.-

Robb smiled at him: Ty was always there for him. He had been when Jon had a fever, or when Jon had to go to his friends and Robb had to work, he had been when Robb had problems with one of his boyfriends, he had been when Robb was arguing with his mother, he had been when the vacuum cleaner broke and he didn't have time to go out and buy a new one. He was always there.

-You save me, as usual.- thanked him, gently tickling Rickon's side.

Ty smiled sweetly: -Uncles exist to spent time with their nephews, don't they?- He winked at him, then motioned to Bran to give him a hug: -Come here, you baby rascal: you got in trouble at school, huh?-

Bran rolled his eyes, but still hugged his uncle: -Now nobody talks about anything else...-

Ty ruffled his hair: -You will have to tell me everything!-

-Ugh...-

-Hey, don't snort.- Robb intervened, and then concentrated on doing the math: -Jon will be home at almost six, I guess.-

Ty nodded: -Yes, and for the record, I think he didn't have an umbrella.-

Robb nearly ran risked dropping Rickon because of the shock: -You're kidding me.-

It was raining so hard outside that, as that song said, men could have rained for real.  Jon could have gotten sick again, with that bad weather.

Ty shrugged: -He said something about his wet hair, on the phone.-

-I can't believe it, he'll come back soaking wet, he'll get pneumonia.- Robb complained, worried, then turned to his little brother: -Rickon, how come you're dry?-

The boy's eyes widened and brightened: -Thee drove us home!- he exclaimed, delighted.

-Theon?- Robb asked, confused: he and Theon had argued. He hadn't come to pick up the kids that morning either, not that Robb expected otherwise. But he still accompanied them home, because it was raining badly, and they didn't have an umbrella. His darling done that, even if he had fought with him, he had done it for Jon and Rickon and holy, why hadn't Robb called him yet to ask him to talk? What the hell was he waiting for?

-Uh uh.- Rickon nodded, causing his legal guardian to sigh: he felt disgusting for what had happened. It was only his fault, and Theon had been particularly hurt. He had to fix it.

Ty looked at the two brothers, the oldest and the youngest of the family, puzzled: -Why is that weird?-

Robb hadn't had a chance to talk to him yet: Ty was still convinced that everything was going well between him and Theon. But it wasn't like that, because Robb was a jerk. He started to open his mouth and answer, but Bran preceded him: -Robb and Theon fought.-

Ty widened his green eyes: -What?!-

-They were screaming a lot yesterday.- continued the ten-year-old.

Ty closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and finally said to Robb: -Okay, you and me. In the kitchen. Now.-

Robb sighed: as he had told Jon, he deserved to be scolded. And maybe Ty's scoldings were worse than his own, but he had been asking for it. He could have avoided all that mess if he talked to Theon about it right away. But he hadn't done it, because he was afraid of how he could react, and had waited for the wrong moment. The only thing left for him to do was to hope that Theon could forgive him for his stupid mistakes.

Robb laid Rickon on the sofa, and followed Ty to the kitchen: -Ty...- he whispered, seeing his friend already with his arms crossed.

-What the fuck happened?- he asked, alarmed.

Robb sighed and rubbed his forehead with his fingertips: -I told him about Oberyn.-

Ty shrugged: -And why did he get mad?-

Obviously he knew what had happened between Robb and Oberyn, and he also considered it a trivial matter. But if he had been in Theon's shoes, if Robb himself had been in his shoes, he would have thought otherwise.

-He was convinced he was flirting with me, long ago. I may have scolded him for this.- Robb explained, watching Ty slap a hand on his forehead, exasperated.

-You're a jerk.- his best friend insulted him.

-I know.-

-You have to apologize.- he ordered, putting his hands on his hips and shifting the weight on one leg.

Robb sighed: -I know this too.-

-How did it come through your head...-

-He must also meet with his ex. -

At that point Ty risked kicking the table: he clenched his teeth so as not to scream, and closed his hands in two fists to avoid hitting something. He always had exaggerated reactions to anything, but this time he couldn't have done better: Robb was ashamed of what he had done. He felt like a small child: why hadn't he told him?  Why hadn't he told him about the kids right away? He wasn't ashamed of them, he could never have been, but the thought that Theon could have left had prevailed. Perhaps this was the case in this case too. But if Theon hadn't left when he saw all the responsibilities Robb had, why think he would have done that once he found out that Robb had done and had his baby's doctor wank?

He didn't know. He imagined that every now and then it was normal not to have answers to such simple questions that created too complicated situations anyway.

-Robb!- Ty exclaimed.

-You'll let him go alone?-

Robb immediately shook his head: -No! I wanted to go with him! But then we fought.-

He didn't know when and above all if Theon had accepted or not to see his ex. Knowing him, he would probably have done it out of spite against him. Robb wanted Theon to meet him, to hear what he had to say, but he would have preferred to be with him when it happened. Not necessarily next to him, but nearby, in the car waiting for him. So that if something went wrong he could have intervened, and Theon wouldn't have been alone.

But they had quarreled, and God only knew what Theon was able to do when he was angry or sad. Suddenly Robb was afraid that the worst could happen to him.

-Well, then call him, set up a meeting, talk, clarify and then have sex.- Ty declared, counting the actions on his fingertips.

Robb looked at him, unnerved: - _It’s not that simple.-_

Ty was the kind of person who was able to be forgiven with a simple "sorry". All thanks to his charisma and, as David said, his sensuality and his way of seducing people. But Robb was not like Ty, and certainly Theon would not have been satisfied with just one "sorry".

-Yes, indeed, you just have to be willing to.- Ty said to him, then joined his hands and sighed.

-Listen, there were times when I thought you and Theon were rushing things a little too much. I mean, you just got together and it looks like you're already living together. But then I remembered that neither you nor Theon are idiots, and that only I make hasty and wrong choices.-

-Ty...- began Robb: he also knew that maybe he was rushing things with Theon.  Maybe because it had been too long since his last relationship and forgotten how nice it was to be with someone, but he knew that maybe he was exaggerating. He knew he shouldn't be convinced that he almost fell in love because it was still too early to say, he knew it, he knew it very well, but he couldn't think otherwise.

Ty raised a hand, and finished talking: -The point is that: if you have done so, it is because you like each other so much. Too much, maybe, for having met each other only in September. And trust me, Robb, I know you enough to know that in that beautiful little head of yours you're already wondering if you're already in love, and I'm sure the same goes for Theon.-

Ty could read him as if he were part of him: Robb cared a lot about Theon. He had a complicated character, but he had accepted Robb in a difficult moment, and with him he did not act only as a boyfriend: he helped him with the boys, with dinner, with chores. It was as if... yes, as if Theon was already part of the family. As if the kids were no longer just Robb's kids, but Robb and Theon's kids. Because Theon took care of them as much as Robb did. And he couldn't bear the thought that Theon was now angry and sad about his stupid, stupid mistake.

-So this won't stop you, as long as you try to solve everything as soon as possible.- Ty continued.

Well, he certainly couldn't blame him: Theon had told him several times how much more beautiful his life was, now that he had stopped thinking about Ramsay because he had found someone better to be with.  Robb knew they would make it clear, it was just their first real argument, after all, but knowing that he had hurt him, that he had hurt his Theon, who had suffered too much already, destroyed him. For this he had to hurry up.

-You're right.- he whispered.

Ty grinned, and squeezed his shoulder: -I'm always right.-

Robb smiled too: -Yes, it's true. Now I'll text him and ask him if we can meet after work: can you look after the children until I come back?-

Ty nodded, while holding the young man in an embrace: -Of course, it's just that I would advise you to go and get Jon at school, before going to him: it's about to start raining cows and pigs, mate.-

Robb bit his lower lip: never, there could never be a day when nothing happened to Jon. Robb needed to see him in his pajamas and wrapped around a blanket immediately, or he would freak out.

-Shit, if he gets sick again, I won't let him go out again unless he has put on all the coats he has in his closet all at once.-

Ty laughed, and kissed him on the forehead: -What would we do without our mother hen Stark? Now go, or you'll be late for work.-

 

 

_Feel like talking?_

He had written that text as soon as he got into the car to go to work; it was now half past five, he had finished his extra shift (going out a little earlier of course), and was waiting for Jon to leave school. Theon hadn't replied him yet.

He was not the type to reply after fifteen seconds, but he never made him wait more than ten minutes, anyway: it was obvious that he was deliberately ignoring him. And he deserved it, he was doing well: he had learned of Oberyn, Robb had kept it from him. He probably ended up thinking that Robb hadn't wanted to tell him because that little adventure had been pleasant, and now he wanted to be desired.

And he was right to do it, but Robb already missed him a lot. Even if he acknowledged he deserved all that.

When he saw a couple of students leave the building, Robb took an umbrella and got out of the car: Jon arrived a moment later, his sweatshirt did not even have a hood. The shirt seemed to have dried, but his jeans looked darker because of the rain, and his hair was all limp on his forehead, wet.

-Robb?- said the boy, when he saw him.

Robb moved before Jon could get over the porch and repaired it with his umbrella: -Hey, sweetie. Come here, let's go home.-

-Why are you here?- asked the boy, taking him by the arm to get closer to him and take better shelter.

-Look at you, you're soaking wet!- Robb exclaimed.

-You'll get bronchopneumonia!-

Jon rolled his eyes: -Robb...-

The older brother shook his head, not wanting to stay outside for a second longer: -Ty told me you didn't take an umbrella: come on, let's go home. You need to change.-

He led Jon to the car and opened the door for him so that not even one single drop could hit him. He turned on the heater as soon as he started the engine, and avoided commenting when Jon sneezed twice in a row.

-How did the class go?- he asked, as he cautiously passed the car in front of them.

Jon sniffled: -Good, very good. The teacher is very nice.- he replied.

Robb looked away from the road for a second to smile at him: you could see that he was quieter, he must have really liked the course. It was nice to see him like that, even if he could still see a veil of sadness covering his eyes: he had not yet spoken to his friends. Poor little one.

-I'm glad, honey. What about school? Are you doing okay?- he asked, now focused on the road again.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jon shrug: -As always.-

-Just a little patience, honey.-

He would have made up with his friends: it would have certainly happened. They loved each other, with time they would solve everything. Robb tried to repeat the same thing to himself, all the way home and even once he crossed the threshold.

-Hey, look how cute this wet chick is!- Exclaimed Ty, once he saw his nephew.

-Ty...- Jon rolled his eyes, while Robb stroked his hair to see how it was reduced: they were still wet, but they were drying slowly.

-Okay: first things first.- Robb began, removing the backpack (dripping water too) from his brother's shoulders and placing it next to Bran and Rickon's, near the entrance.

-Jon, take off your shoes and socks right away.-

Jon obeyed, under Ty's amused gaze and Robb's attentive one.

-Now go upstairs, get undressed and take a nice hot bath, okay?- Robb pressed his lips to his little brother's forehead, before Ty took the boy by the shoulders and separated him from him.

-Hey, the three of us will take care of him: you have something to do.- He said to Robb.

Jon looked at him confused: -What should you do?-

Ty messed up his hair: -I'll explain it to you as we prepare the tub, cutie pie.-

Robb sighed: yes, he had one thing to do, and he had better do it right away.

-Be good, everyone. I'll be back in a couple of hours.- he declared, then kissed everyone and ran back to the car.

His intention was to go to Theon's, and if he had not been at home he would have texted to Daario on facebook (they still didn't know each other well enough to have each other's numbers) and would have asked him some information. If he had been at work he would have even wanted to wait until he went out, but perhaps if he did so he would have seemed too obsessive. Maybe he should have just called him on the phone and begged him to meet him.

He sighed, but jumped soon after, when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He grabbed it and read the message: _Not really, to tell the truth._

Robb sighed: he didn't like to solve questions by text, but he had to answer him somehow.

_Theon, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier._

He hadn't turned the engine on yet: he preferred to see what Theon would tell him first.

 _You’ve been an asshole._ It was the answer.

Robb decided to try anyway: _If we see each other we can clarify, I don't like to argue with you._

The answer took a while to arrive: the words "typing" appeared and disappeared on the screen, as if Theon deleted everything he wrote. Robb prepared for the worst and most imaginative insults, but got none of this. Quite the opposite:

_At least you are beautiful, and you have blue eyes, and your hair always smells good, and you're always warm, even when we sleep and you touch me with your foot you're never cold. Ramsay had frozen feet, every time I risked to die of a heart attack._

Something was wrong.

Theon had left angrily the night before. Even now he had just called him an asshole: why that message now?

 _Theon, are you okay?_ He wrote, while a hand absently squeezed around the car key, ready to start the engine for any eventuality.

_Not so much._

_Are you drunk?_

He probably was. Since their first meetings, Robb had noticed how much Theon drank: more than he did in his golden years. When the children took over, Theon had behaved like Robb: he had stopped drinking, because he never found the time or the occasion. Being always at Robb's house he could not drink, because Robb did not keep alcohol in the house: only God knew what could have happened if one day Rickon had ended up drinking even a drop of wine or beer. He didn't want to know, not until Rickon was Jon's age. Or maybe a few more years, knowing him.

 _No, but I smoked a strange shit that Rams gave me_ , answered Theon.

Robb blinked a few times and reread the message: yes, he understood correctly. So he didn't have any other weapon: cap locks, exclamation marks and many messages one after the other.

_FUCK THEON!_

_Where are you?_

_Are you at home?_

Theon replied in an instant: _Yes_.

At that point, Robb really started driving: _Don’t move from there, I'll be right there._

He wanted to kill him, resurrect him, fill him with kisses and then kill him again: what had crossed his mind?! Am I wrong or was it Theon himself who told him that his ex was a bad person, one you couldn't trust?! So why the fuck did he get weed from him?!

He let out a frustrated and bewildered grunt, and barely managed not to tear all the red hair from his head. Idiot. Idiot idiot idiot.

Ding! Theon had even sent him a vocal audio.

Robb slowed down, took his eyes off the road for a second and pressed play: high Theon's voice was more or less the same as drunk Theon's, except for the sobs, which were not here.

" _Look, I'm not going to die, it was just a joint: I haven't smoked since forever, it's making me a strange effect, don't bother. Wait, I have to throw up..."_

The audio stopped like this. Robb threw his cell phone into the passenger seat and accelerated: he didn't have to worry so much, he had been through it too after all. It was enough just to relax and eat something, then the bad feeling disappeared by itself. The important thing was to have someone close, and Theon was alone. And Robb had no idea what fucking dope he got, holy God.

Once he arrived he did not take the elevator: he went up the stairs, jumping two steps each time, risking to break his neck bone and arriving at the entrance door breathlessly.

He knocked.

-Theon? Open up?-

He heard footsteps inside the apartment, then the door opened: Theon had ruffled hair, and it was almost impossible to glimpse the green of his irises, since his sclerae were red. But he was still the most beautiful guy Robb had ever seen in his entire life.

-Hey...- said the illustrator softly, looking down and biting his lip, guilty.

Robb sighed: -How's it going?-

Theon shrugged: -A little better: the effect is ending.-

Robb was so happy that he didn't have to break the door down to help him throw up in the toilet (now you see why he wanted the bathroom door never to be locked?) that he didn't resist: he hugged him. And the most important thing was that Theon, albeit weakly, returned the hold.

-Lie on the bed.- he said gently, helping him to settle himself between the cushions and on top of the mattress.

He stroked his hair and his sweaty forehead: -Why did you do it?-

He had to ask him, he had to know: had he done it to annoy him, or had he done it because he wanted to? Either way, he shouldn't have taken anything from Ramsay anyway.

Theon sighed: it was that time when fatigue and dizziness began to take over.

-At the beginning I didn't want to: I knew that asshole would give me some shit, but then I got pissed thinking about you and I tried to distract myself.-

Well, so it was still his fault. Not only had he made him sick internally, but he had also managed to physically hurt him.

He kissed him on his forehead: -In a moment we talk about how much I was an asshole, okay? But now I have to take care of you.-

He ran to fill a glass of water and to take the first edible things he found: he sat down beside his boyfriend and handed him the glass and a packet of crackers.

-Here, you have to drink a lot. And you have to eat as well.-

Theon did not have it repeated, he drank and ate everything: Robb was convinced that if he ever had to find himself caring for him when he had a fever, it would have been easier to take care of him than Jon.

Theon hadn't protested or hit him or pulled back when Robb kissed him on the forehead, so he decided to repeat the gesture, if possible even more gently: -How about watching something on Netflix?- he suggested.

Theon chuckled: he was still a little high, of course, so that was why he hadn't yelled at him yet. That and the fact that he was too tired.

-Only if you caress my hair.- he said.

Robb smiled at him: -No problem.-

He lay at his side: before going to sleep they always watched an episode of some crime TV series, provided that Rickon did not require attention, thus making sure that for one evening they were satisfied with a cartoon or an animated film. The point was that they always did, they were always huddled together watching TV or Netflix or exchanging kisses. Robb stroked Theon's hair and Theon stroked Robb's hair. When they were in the living room and the children were in bed, they occasionally had sex on the sofa, and there they were afraid of getting caught. But it never happened, Robb was sure of it: if it wasn't, he doubted that Rickon would not ask him questions, or that Bran and Jon dared to look them in the face.

Now he had a mad desire to make l... well, to have sex with Theon. But he wouldn't have done it, even if Theon had wanted to: he was still under the effect of the weed, he didn't want to take advantage of him. If all went well, they would have had sex as soon as Theon recovered.

-Hey, is it any better?- Robb whispered in his ear, when the episode they had seen from his phone ended.

Theon nodded, turned and hid his face against his chest, closing his eyes: -Yeah... sorry for... yeah, for this.-

Robb immediately shook his head and kissed him on the hair: -I owe you an apology: I should have told you immediately about Oberyn.-

Here, he finally said it.

He heard Theon sigh: -Why did you keep it from me?-

Robb continued to play with his hair, looking at the ceiling: -I don't know. I was afraid of ruining everything.-

Finally Theon looked up: he still had red eyes, but they were much better.

-You often make the mistake of waiting until it's too late to say something, you know?- he informed him.

_You are not the first to tell me._

-I promise you this time is the last.- Robb stroked his cheek, feeling Theon's shaggy beard under his fingers.

-You better.- said his boyfriend, pouting.

Robb didn't stop: -Anything between Oberyn and me, it certainly won't happen now that I have you. I wanted to let you know.-

He wanted him to know: he had been wrong not to tell her right away, but he certainly would never have thought of cheating on him. Oberyn had been a pastime like many others. Theon was Theon. He was his boyfriend.

Theon barely smiled at him, and stroked his cheek in turn: -I know, I trust you: I slightly exaggerated.-

Robb took his hand and kissed it, but shook his head: -No, you had an understandable reaction: I should have been sincere. I'm sorry.-

-Hey, come here.- Theon arched forward, and took his face in his hands.

-I forgive you.- He brought his face close to his, stroking their noses.

-Really?- Robb asked hopefully.  He really wanted to kiss him.

Theon nodded: -As long as you won't do it again.-

-Never again.-

And at that point they kissed, sweetly. Nobody knew how long they stayed like that, but they both knew how long they wanted to stay like that. They were seriously one step away from falling asleep like this. Until Theon broke away slowly: -And I seriously exaggerated.-

-No, instead.  Everyone would have behaved like you did.- Robb assured him.

Theon kissed his nose: -Jon told me I woke the kids up.-

He sighed: -We both woke them up.-

-Jon is sad.- Theon said suddenly.

Only then did Robb remember that Theon and Jon had had their last class together, and that his boyfriend had seen his little brother struggling with school problems.  Jon, his poor little Jon: he was seriously one step away from knocking on Grenn's door and talking to him.

-I know. Thanks for bringing him home, by the way.- Robb said to him, holding him a little tighter.

-It's nothing.- Said Theon.

-It's a lot instead: you are not obliged to do it, yet you do it.- he had already told him a million times before, but he would never have stopped: for Robb that was a very important thing. His boys, his kids, were the most important thing in his life: seeing that his boyfriend cared about them was simply wonderful.

Theon shrugged slightly: -I care about them. And I care about you, so much.-

Those words were music to Robb's ears, so he didn't hesitate to say: -I care about you too: I could never cheat on you. Oberyn behaves like that with everyone, yes maybe he exaggerates me with what happened between us, but how could I ever even think of going back to him? How could I, when now I have you? I can be stupid, but never to the point of giving you up for a handjob in the hospital.-

 _And I love you. No Robb, it's still early. You don't know if you love him or not. You don't know yet_.

Theon showed him that little smile that had made Robb lose his mind since the very first second: -And then I give you better handjobs, right?-

The red-haired boy burst out laughing: -There is no doubt about this, my darling.-

-I missed the nickname.-

-It's been like only ten hours, Thee.- but Robb missed it too, a lot. So damn much.

-Shut up.- Theon gave him a light smack on the chest and kissed him again. Also this time they seriously risked falling asleep while they cuddled: they were both stressed, Theon certainly more than Robb, but when they were together they were better. And Robb was so happy that they had solved everything, that now there was no longer any problem. And Theon's headache seemed to have finally subsided.

Robb broke the kiss, looking at his beautiful boyfriend straight in the eye: -Come to our place tonight? The kids don't say it, but they are a little wired: they are very fond of you.-

Theon smirked: -Of course: my favorite pajamas’ at your house, how could I refuse?-

-By "your pajamas" you mean mine?- Robb raised an eyebrow, and Theon kissed him on the nose, chuckling.

-You're a sweetheart.-

Robb shook his head, but still smiled: -Are you a little better?- he wanted to make sure one last time.

Theon nodded: -Yes.-

-What did that asshole want?- Robb had only seen Ramsay once, and he was too drunk to remember how he looked like; he had never spoken to him, but Theon's stories had been enough to get an overall idea of that man, and he didn't like him at all. It would have been foolish to ask your ex to meet you for coffee just to give him some weed, but Robb wasn't entirely convinced that he wanted Ramsay to look for Theon for another reason.

-He wanted to give me back one of my old sketchbooks. And advertise his drug dealer.- With a nod of the head, Theon pointed to a black notebook on the bedside table. Robb wanted to ask him what was inside of it and why it was so important to give it back, but he didn't: not now, not now that he just wanted to hold Theon close to him and pamper him.

-What an idiot.- he snorted.

-Yup: I have a horrible taste when it comes to boyfriends.-

-Hey!- Robb gave Theon a playful pat on his butt that simultaneously made the illustrator laugh and startle.

-Only now have I started to see it clearer.- he said, winking.

-Um, now it's better.- Robb whispered, pleased, before joining their lips again.

Theon smiled in the kiss, and when he broke away he took Robb by the hand: -Can we go home? I mean, uh... can we go to your place?-

Robb smiled in turn: _it’s your home too, Theon. Sooner or later we will both realize it._

-Of course: let's go home.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You still like this, right? This story has lost both kudos and bookmarks in the last few weeks...


	51. 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! I made it to 50 chapters! 
> 
> Okay, I have a full schedule even in quarantine, so the the few three updates should still be a little late (10 days or so), especially chapter 52, because I want it to be a very very long one. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for 9k hits! Holy shit, if this gets to 10k I think I’ll cry my heart out.  
> Enjoy this 13k words chapter featuring Throbb, mother hen Robb and average teen Jon!

When they got home, Ty was about to leave: he had decided to stay a little longer to make sure Jon was okay, and because David would be coming home late and he didn't really want to be alone. He left the Starks’ place, telling the young couple he was going to bother Tabitha, and left Robb and Theon alone, obviously with the boys.

Robb accompanied Theon to his bedroom: he adored his boys, they were his life, but he was relieved that they were all in their rooms at the moment, because Theon was still not feeling well enough to face their cackles.

-Stay here and relax, my darling.- Robb said to his boyfriend, lying by his side and letting him rest his head on his chest.

-Your bed is softer than mine.- Theon murmured, just closing his eyes, relaxing.

Robb smiled and kissed his forehead: -You can sleep in it as many times as you want.-

Theon rubbed his cheek against his chest, while with one hand he lightly caressed his arm: -I could take you literally.-

-That's what I want.- Robb reiterated: he liked sleeping with Theon, having someone to hold. A bit like Rickon who could sleep without his teddy bear only when he fell asleep on Robb. And he was sure that Theon also liked to sleep with him, because the occasions when he refused to spend the night at his house were more unique than rare.

-You spoil me.- his boyfriend teased him, emitting immediately after a pleased sigh.

Robb barely smiled, and stroked his strands of light hair with slow movements: -There are days when I think you can't say anything else.-

In response, Theon leaned forward slightly to kiss him gently on the lips. So it was that a kiss became two, then three, then millions of slow and lazy kisses, accompanied by some caress here and there. They were submerged in an unusual and relaxing silence, the only noise they heard was their lips touching. Until someone, someone Robb knew so well that he knew it was him even without seeing him, repeatedly knocked on the door.

Reluctantly, Robb turned his mouth away from his boyfriend, who in the meantime had started to giggle, and turned to the closed door: -Yes, Rickon?-

He hadn't had a chance to say goodbye to his children yet: they were all in their rooms, and his first thought had been to put Theon in bed. Then they started to cuddle and obviously had lost some time. But the boy never missed anything, and obviously once he sensed the presence of his big brother and Theon in the house, together again, he wanted to make sure that everything had really returned to normal.

-Can I come in?- he asked timidly.

Robb turned to Theon, smiling and shaking his head at his brother's antics, and replied: -Yes, love.-

The shyness with which Rickon had pronounced that question disappeared at the same time as the door opened: that child could have become an impressive runner when he grew up, Robb was sure of that, and so were Theon and anyone else who had ever seen him catapult into a roomat supersonic speed as in that moment.

-Thee is back!- the boy exclaimed, landing with very little grace over Theon's belly, in the same way he jumped on Robb on Sunday morning, begging him to go to the kitchen and make pancakes.

-Watch out buddy, you’ll hurt him.- Robb warned him, when he noticed, from the painful snort of his boyfriend, that Theon must have had no air in his lungs for a few seconds, due to that landing.

But the illustrator chuckled and shook his head, reaching out to gently tickle Rickon's tummy: -Nah, he’s too light .- he said, while the little boy was writhing, still sitting on his lap, and laughing.

-You and Robbie made up?- Rickon asked at that point, placing his hands on Theon's chest and stretching his neck forward, to sink his big blue eyes into Theon's green eyes.

He nodded, under Robb's tender gaze: -Yes, buddy.-

Robb turned on his side, resting his head on the pillow and admiring the pretty duo in front of him: -Do not scream, sweet child of mine: Theon has a bit of a headache.- he recommended to the little boy.

Rickon nodded a couple of times, but his attention was entirely on Theon: -Can we watch a movie tonight?- He asked hopefully.

-Of course, little one: what do you want to watch?- Theon agreed, and kept his hands around the small boy's hips to prevent him from falling out of bed, given Rickon's brusque and reckless ways.

Robb smiled dumbfounded: Rickon must have missed Theon a lot, and not even a day had passed. He was an affectionate child, always jumping in the arms of Robb, or Ty, or Tabitha and especially David, who every time he saw a brother of Robb he was increasingly convinced that he wanted to adopt a child with Ty. Rickon loved to be pampered, there were times when Robb thought that Rickon looked more like a puppy than a child, not that he complained, he loved to hold his baby boy in his arms, but Rickon had never jumped into Theon's arms, before then: he was really fond of him, and he showed him in a thousand ways, asking the illustrator to show him his drawings for the millionth time, or to teach him to draw a tiger, because the ones that Rickon drew looked like cats of Mrs. Christie, who lived at the end of the street, and Theon always satisfied him. But despite his young age, Rickon knew that Theon was not exactly the type to lift a child off the ground and fill them with kisses, unlike Ty and Robb, so he was satisfied with all the simple tangles of hair and the pats on the nose. Yes, sometimes Theon would kiss Jon and Bran on the forehead, and yes, Robb wondered how Rickon dealt with all this, but the boy was an open book: if he had been hurt, he would have cried to Robb.

Maybe this time he was really upset, he really was afraid that Theon wouldn't come back (he hadn't seen him all day, maybe he should have asked Ty how he was doing, but Robb now had clearer ideas as to why the boy had been so happy that the illustrator had driven him home), and jumping on him had been the most spontaneous reaction he could have had.

And the fact that Theon accepted it without the slightest sign of embarrassment made Robb think that he had also missed Rickon.

-You pick one, but we’ll all watch it: even Bran and Jon.- Rickon said.

The smile on Robb's face widened: he wanted them all to be together, like a family.He decided to intervene: -Have you already asked them, sweetheart?-

Rickon shook his head, looking at him distractedly: -No, but they have to: Thee is back home!-

He was completely all over the boy who held him on his lap, Robb could not have seen a better scene: Theon had never smiled at Rickon like that. Of course, the more time passed and the gentler his smiles became, but in that smile there was something more.

Robb thought that if he had to give an expression to his thoughts about his boys, it would have been that one.

-It was only one day, cutie.- he pointed out to the little boy, sitting down and approaching him to put his tank top inside his pants and adjust the edges of his shirt.

-And you should still ask your brothers.-

Theon made a vague gesture with his hand directed towards Robb, and then winked at the boy: -Nah, our little man is right: they must say yes.- he declared.

A burning tingling began to roam around Robb's stomach: Theon had said "our little man".Robb and Theon's little man. As if he cared about Rickon as much as he did, as if Rickon was part of his family, as if Theon wanted to be part of their family. But wasn't he already, after all?

It had been great to hear those words: knowing that Theon considered Rickon his kid (clearly not in the sense that Robb said that Rickon was his kid), convinced him that the boy was not doing everything he could to help his family for pity or just for Robb.Theon cared so much about Rickon, Bran and Jon.

When he realized that Theon was looking at him perplexed, he became even more tender: it meant that his boyfriend had spoken those words spontaneously and had not even realized them, a sign that he really meant them.

He did not dwell on the subject, because surely Theon would have been embarrassed, and changed the topic: -Okay then, we are two against one. You did your homework, Rickon?-

The child nodded and raised his thumb to his mouth: -Uh uh.-

-Was it difficult?- Robb asked, gently taking his hand from his mouth.

Rickon shook his head: -Nuh uh.-

-Good job, baby.- Robb complimented him and hugged him, and in doing so he lifted him slightly a few inches from Theon's body. Immediately the boy resisted, and reached out to the other boy: -Noo! I want Thee!-

-Hey!- exclaimed Robb, letting him go and pretending to be offended to mask tenderness and pride.He was proud of Rickon for accepting Theon with so much ease and happiness, and he was proud of Theon for how he managed to conquer everyone.

Theon burst out laughing, welcoming the boy in his arms and letting him smear himself on his chest, not before he stuck his tongue out at Robb: -I always said that this kid has good taste.-

Robb shook his head: -Okay, make room.-

He got even closer to his boyfriend and his little brother, running a hand through the curls of the latter when Theon made him stretch out among them.

-Do you happen to know what Bran is doing, honey?- Robb asked Rickon.He hadn't said hi to any of his siblings yet, he still didn't know if Jon was actually having a cold, and he didn't have the faintest idea how the meeting between Bran and his school counselor had gone.

Bran hadn't seemed very happy with the principal's decision to get him to talk to the counselor, surely he would have preferred to be put in detention but hey, the consequences of getting into trouble at school were never pleasant.

-He's reading again.- Rickon replied, rolling his eyes.Robb felt slightly guilty: now that he was returning to walking normally and therefore returning to being able to spend time with his friends without adult supervision, Bran was grounded.

Robb hated punishing his boys, he didn't find anything productive in keeping them at home, but what else could he have done?He would never resort to corporal punishment, he was barely able to give Jon a light slap on his head.

Robb realized that most of the times he had made mistakes it was just when he had to decide how to behave when his boys were wrong: it was almost always Jon who lost it, because he scolded him too much or grounded him for too long. But he was learning, slowly: now he had promised himself that when the boys would do something they didn't have to do, Robb would try to discuss it peacefully first.He didn't want another of them to accuse him of being too intrusive, and he didn't want them to get scared as it had happened to Bran.

And, still talking about Bran, he didn't want him to live the rest of his life reading only the violent books that Theon illustrated.

-Will all those books ever end?- he asked, exhausted.

Theon replied immediately: -Bran has not read Seaworth's books for a lifetime: he has finished the seventh volume and is waiting anxiously for the last one to come out: I had to lend him a book of mine or he would have read them all over again.-

-You... you lend him a book?- repeated Robb, amazed: how tender such a thing could be?Looking back, it was strange that Robb hadn't had to take his boy to the bookstore for the umpteenth time.

Theon shrugged, also playing with Rickon's hair: -Yes, did I do something wrong?- he asked.

Robb smiled and shook his head: -You did a very sweet thing, thank you.-

The corners of Theon's mouth raised slightly: -Aw, my handsome man.-

He arched over the little boy, stroked Robb‘s cheek and kissed him a few times on the lips.They were forced to separate only when they heard Rickon complain: -Ew, you make weird noises when you kiss.-

They both chuckled, Robb shook his head in front of the innocence of his little brother, while Theon looked at the boy with a smirk and half-closed eyes: -Munchkin, you‘ll see that when you‘ll be in our place you won't pay much attention to the noises.-

-Theon! - Robb immediately exclaimed, widening his eyes: he shivered every time someone reminded him that sooner or later his brothers would grow up.He was used to seeing them forever young, Bran already seemed too grown to him, and he was only ten years old;and then, the thought of having to deal with two other teenagers over the course of his life made him want to take his hair in his hands and tear it off his skull.

If he even thought that when Rickon was fifteen he would be thirty-five, he really had to do his best not to split all the watches he had at home, to stop the passage of time.

Theon was looking at him amused: -What is it?Do you think that when he is sixteen he won't have a row of suitors as long as the Great Wall of China? - he said.

Robb pouted: -Thee ...-

In fact, he too knew that what Theon had said would happen: I mean, look at his baby. He had reddish blond hair, two big blue eyes, an athlete's future and he was more likely the most adorable person in the world. His only fear was social workers, the rest didn't even touch him: except for the Lannisters, Rickon saw the good in everything.

When he grew up he would become beautiful in the true sense of the word.

-He probably already has it now: he takes after you after all.- added Theon.

Robb blushed slightly, and seeing him like that, Theon smiled even more.At that point Robb sat up, dragging Rickon on his lap: -Okay, let's make one thing clear: this child will never grow up.- he announced.

Rickon was the first to protest: -But I'm already a big boy!-

Robb gave him a long kiss on the cheek: -Uh uh, exactly: enough with growing up, then.- he said.

Rickon snorted dramatically, then placed his hands on his older brother's shoulders: -But if I don't grow up then how can I become like you? -

Robb was stunned by that phrase: in his heart, he really hoped that Rickon would never be in his shoes.He hoped that his family was complete, numerous, and that he would not find himself alone to raise and maintain it.However, hearing Rickon say he believed Robb his role model to follow made his heart burst with joy: he already knew that his little boy was completely reliant on him, of course, because he was the closest thing to a dad he had, now;but hearing him speak, hearing him say those words, gave him a different kind of pride, even stronger than the first.

To thank him, Robb made Rickon lay on the mattress and began to tickle him and blow noisy raspberries on his tummy, under the amused gaze of Theon, who pretended not to be able to hear Rickon's cries, which begged him to save him.

Robb only let go of his little brother when the phone rang: Rickon immediately ran to take refuge in Theon's arms, as he adjusted his wrinkled clothes the best he could.Instead, Robb looked at the number on the phone: it wasn't a number he knew, so he frowned, answering.

-Hello, who is it? - he said immediately.

A quiet voice replied: -Robert, hi: I'm Varys, your brother's school counselor.-

Robb's mouth opened wide: if the school counselor called, then something must have gone wrong.He began to think about what actually happened: maybe Bran had refused to speak, or maybe he had behaved badly, or had said something that Robb was required to know because there was a risk that he would end up getting hurt. He sighed.

-Oh, good evening.How did the chat go?I haven't had a chance to ask Bran yet. - he said, but in return he only got a puzzled verse: -Oh no, I’m not... does the other child talk to the school counselor too?It should be Melisandre, in his school, but ...-

-Wait a minute, you’re not Bran's school counselor? - Robb raised an eyebrow: who the hell was Melisandre?And who the hell was Varys, if he wasn't Bran's school counselor?

-No, I'm Jon's school counselor.- replied the man.

Robb's eyes widened: oh.So Jon had gone to the school counselor, as he asked.

Robb was proud of his little brother: he knew how difficult it was for him to talk about his feelings and certainly he had made a superhuman effort just to sit in front of that man.And Robb really appreciated his attempt, even if something must have gone wrong: he didn't expect him to do it immediately, but he asked him to try, and Jon had done it. His poor baby.

-Oh, _oh_ : he talked to you, then.- Robb gave voice to his thoughts.

-How did it go?-

Varys sighed: -I'm afraid I don't have good news.-

-He couldn't speak? - Robb guessed: this was Jon's main problem, he had too much to say but he couldn't let it out.Not with him, at least.

-Oh no, on the contrary, he was starting to open up. Except ... I suppose you‘re aware of the problematic relationship he has with his friends.- said the counselor.

Robb nodded, -That's why I suggested him to talk to you.-

-Oh, so you suggested it, you didn't impose it.Interesting ...- Varys muttered, and Robb heard the sound of a pen scribbling something quickly on a sheet of paper.

-What happened to him? - he asked: Jon had seemed a little sad when he had gone to get him at school, but lately he always had that face.He could have never linked it to the appointment with the counselor.

-He had a panic attack.- Varys replied.

-Nothing serious, he calmed down immediately, but ... I think you should be informed.- he added immediately after.

Robb ran a hand over his face, sighing loudly and therefore attracting the attention of Rickon and Theon: Jon had had frequent panic attacks during his stay in the group home and during the first weeks of school, when he still had no friends.Robb had had to go and get him several times in the middle of the morning because of those crises: Robb at that point told the boy that he would stay home with him to calm him, while Jon insisted that he had to go back to work, and then at that point Robb told him there was no way he would have left him home alone, and in the end the only compromise they could find was to both go to the bar where Robb worked and stay there until it was time to go pick the children up from school.

Robb didn't want Jon's panic attacks to return to being frequent: when they happened, the boy had even less desire to speak, and Robb began to fear the worst.One of the reasons he loved Grenn, Sam and Pyp so much was because Jon had started having a social life with them: once Robb had even feared that his little brother might try to hurt himself, and he couldn't let that such a thing happen.

-Did he ... did he told you something important?Something that could, I don't know ...- _make him do things he shouldn't do._

-You'll have to ask him this, sir.I called to tell you that you should talk to him about his crisis: you’re a very important person for Jon, the most fundamental of all, I’m almost sure of that. The mere fact that he decided to come and talk to me because you asked him to, and I repeat "asked" and not "ordered", although he was reluctant, is a clear example of what you mean to him.- Varys explained. 

Yes, it was a convincing explanation, this Robb had to admit it: what Jon and Varys had said to each other had to stay between them, unless Jon had personally reported their conversation to Robb.But if Jon felt bad, if there was something wrong and there was a risk that he might end up hurting himself, it was Robb's job to make sure that none of this happened.

He nodded several times: -Of course: I'll talk to him immediately.-

-Jon was opening up, anyway: get him to talk to you, Mr. Stark, and keep asking him to come into my office.He's stronger than he thinks.-

Robb could only agree: Jon felt weak because he was crying, because a lot of things happened to him, but he still hadn't understood that such a reaction was completely normal.Jon didn't have to feel weak: even if he cried, he kept holding on.And that was certainly not something everyone did.

-I will certainly do it, sir.Thanks for calling.- Robb thanked the school counselor, deciding that it was time to have a chat with the older of his younger brothers.

-You’re welcome, have a good evening with your boyfriend.- Varys replied.

-How do you know...- I'm with my boyfriend, Robb would have said, but the school counselor had already hung up. Robb stared at the phone screen, puzzled, until Theon caught his attention: -All okay? -

Robb turned to him and sighed deeply: -Yeah, more or less: I have to talk to Jon, the visit with the school counselor didn’t go very well.- He explained.

Theon closed his eyes and hit himself on the forehead, as if in that precise moment he had realized something important: -He had mentioned it this morning ... God, I was an asshole.-

Robb raised a corner of his mouth: Theon and Jon had had their last class together, and perhaps Jon must have had a strange behavior that Theon had not been able to interpret.And only now did the illustrator realize the reason for this behavior.

Robb got out of bed: -You’ll explain me later, and don't say bad words in front of the child.- he scolded him jokingly.

Theon, still lying on the bed with Rickon in his arms, pouted: -Sorry, you're right: Rickon, don't listen to me.-

-You staying with the child until I get back? - asked Robb, stretching.It wasn't a question, as much as a warning: Rickon would not detach himself for a second from Theon, knowing him.

Theon nodded, and in turn got out of bed, motioning for the five-year-old to follow him: -Of course, let's go downstairs buddy, I'll show you how to draw a dragon.-

Robb observed with love the happy expression of his child in front of this request, and he could not help but put his hands on his thighs and bow to him: -Cutie, can you give me a kiss?-

He pursed his lips slightly forward, so that Rickon could touch them lightly with his own. Soon after, Robb kissed Theon as well and let them go downstairs, before knocking on Jon's room door.

He did not wait to hear a "come in" to enter: he knew his brother, and if something was wrong he would probably have had headphones on his ears or would have been too lost in his thoughts to notice that someone was knocking on the door.Not surprisingly, he found him lying on the bed with loud music in his ears, intent on staring at the ceiling.His hair was dry, thank God, and he had put on a gray fleece pajamas.

-Hey ...- Robb greeted him, closing the door of the room behind himself and approaching him. 

-Hey.- replied the boy, taking his headphones off and resting his phone on the bedside table.

Robb lay down beside him and tied his arms around his body: -How you feeling now that you warmed up?-

Jon shrugged, tried to smile and replied: -Good.-

Robb decided not to delay any longer: -So, you went to the school counselor.- he started.

Jon's eyes widened immediately, just a moment before he sneezed loudly: -Did Theon tell you?- He asked his older brother.

Robb shook his head: -"Varys " called me.-

-What... he told me that it would remain confidential! - exclaimed the boy.

Robb reassured him immediately: -In fact, he didn't tell me anything about what you said, only that you had a panic attack. It was right to let me know.-

-Oh ...- Jon looked down.He was nervous, it was understandable: he never wanted Robb to worry too much about him, and obviously knowing that they should now talk about a problem that was making his brother worry did not make him feel better.

With his shoulders pressing against the wall, Robb kissed Jon's temple: -When I suggested you to go, I didn't mean the next day immediately, but I really appreciate that you took courage and tried it.-

Robb had suggested the school counselor thing in case he needed to let off steam with someone at school, where Robb could not have been present.He certainly did not expect him to obey him immediately, he believed that Jon would have more commonly waited a few days to see if things had settled with his friends and, if not, he would have took an appointment.

But the truth was that Jon had gone to Varys with the only purpose of pleasing Robb, not because he really needed to talk: he knew that Robb wanted him to talk and so he had done it, but it wasn't what he wanted. However, you can never get better easily, and if Varys had said that Jon had slowly started to open, continuing with the appointments could really be useful.

-It didn't go very well ...- Jon admitted, gluing his eyes to the ceiling.

Robb moved a curl from his forehead: -Do you want to tell me about it? -

Jon sighed, ran his hands over his face and sat up.Robb lay there with his head on the pillow as he listened to his brother talk: -Somehow ... certain things made me think.- Jon began.

-But when I had to talk about what had happened with my friends ... I miss them so much, here.-

How long had it been?Four days?Once, Robb had fought with Ty as a teen and they hadn't talked for a week: he knew how Jon felt.He knew that he felt guilty and that he wanted it all to end.But it didn't depend on him, unfortunately.

-You want me to talk to Grenn, or to someone's parents? - suggested Robb: he had been thinking about doing it for days, going to Grenn's house, explaining the situation to his parents and asking to be able to talk to the boy.But Jon declined the offer:

-I wish but ... they said they wanted a break from me, so it’s right to give them the time they want.- Jon said.

Robb sat down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder: -I hate to see you suffer like this.-

And Jon, almost as if to reassure him, said to him: -Varys said he heard them say that one of this days they’ll talk to me.-

He himself didn't seem too convinced, but Robb tried to seize the opportunity: -It's good news, isn't it?- He pointed out.

Jon shrugged: -Only if they are willing to forgive me: who knows if they actually want to end their friendship because they are better off without me?-

-The three of them came to see me when you were sick, my love. Do you really think they don't care about you? -

Jon still seemed reluctant: Robb hoped that in his heart he actually knew that Sam and the others really loved him a lot, and that this was just a normal accident on the way, a trifle that sooner or later they would solve, butwith Jon you could never know anything for sure.

-I don't know what to think anymore, honestly.- said the boy.

Robb decided to return to talk about the appointment with Varys: -You said it was a little useful, however.-

-Yes, a little, yes.- Jon admitted.

-Do you think you want to go back there and take another appointment? -

-Maybe.-

Robb observed his little brother: he had a red nose, he hadn't caught a flu but a bit of a cold, yes, and he seemed so tired that Robb thought for a moment that he had replaced the sleeping pills with fruit candies.

With the hand he had put on his shoulder, Robb made Jon lay on the bed: -Okay, buddy: I will support every decision of yours. I see you’re tired: why don't you take a nap before dinner? -

-Um, I don't know ...- Jon began, but Robb shook his head: -I know, instead: come on, close those gorgeous eyes. I’ll send Rickon to wake you up as soon as dinner is ready.-

Jon immediately obeyed him: -Um, okay ...- he said, turning on his side.

Robb patted him affectionately on the shoulder, then did his best to get out of bed without bothering him: Jon's bed was small, and the boy's body was immediately in the way, so Robb was forced to put his foot down on the ground without even looking exactly where.When he managed to get out of bed, he almost fell back on it: he had tripped on Jon's backpack, which the boy had placed at the end of the bed, open, and now some books and the lunch box had come out.

Robb bent to pick up the items, the green notebook and the blue box. As soon as he had this last object in his hands, however, he froze: that box weighed too much, for his tastes.And it wasn't a good thing for a lunch box to be full at dinner time.

Robb removed the lid from the box, barely holding back a scream when he saw what was inside: everything Jon should have eaten on his lunch break was there, intact.The sandwich that Robb had prepared for him, the mini carrots that Theon had bought the other day and the candy from the bar where Robb worked and that Jon loved, it was all in there.And it shouldn't have been there anymore.

Robb turned to his brother, who still had his eyes closed and had not noticed anything: -Jon: what the hell does this mean?-

The boy opened one eye, and turned pale at the sight of Robb with his lunchbox in his hand: -Fuck...- he swore.

_ Yeah, fuck. _

-Why didn't you eat?! - Robb yelled, closing the lunchbox and then casually throwing it over the backpack.He sat on the bed and rubbed his forehead with two fingers, trying the best he could to remain calm.

-I didn't ... I didn't feel like it.- Jon whispered, avoiding eye contact.

Robb didn't want to hear any of that: -Jon, listen to me: whatever problem there is, you certainly won't solve it by stopping eating!It's a stupid and dangerous thing! -

There was no connection between food and having an argument with friends, Jon had to understand once and for all that starving would never be the answer to his problems.

-Don't yell, Robb ...- the boy said softly, but Robb shook his head.

-You make me angry when you do this!Why do you refuse to eat? -

Jon covered his face with his hands: -I don't refuse, Robb ... it's just that I'm not hungry.-

-You must stick it in your head that you can't go on like this.- Robb would always have worried about him, even when there was nothing to fear.But if, as in this case, there was something to fear, Robb got hella mad, especially because Jon knew perfectly well that he was wrong and that he could avoid it.

Jon turned to the other side: -I know, but ... when I’m stressed I‘m not really hungry, and if I force myself to eat then I feel like vomiting... don't get mad, I don't do it on purpose.-

Robb sighed: he couldn't understand it.He couldn't because when he was stressed he ate more.So yes, with the stress in between it was normal to have some food problems.Jon was not like Robb, his body and head worked differently from his.All Robb could do was help him.

Robb squeezed his brother's arm: -This situation will end, honey: everything will go back to normal.- he reassured him.

Grenn and the others were not bad people, and they loved Jon: sooner or later they would make up.Sure, Robb had been repeating it to Jon and himself for days, but it would all work out for the best.

-Hey, try to think about nice things: you liked the creative writing course, didn't you? - he said to Jon, hoping to cheer him up.

The boy nodded: -Very much.-

Robb smiled at him: -Good. But you couldn't get you tutoring, I guess.-

Jon scratched himself behind his ear, suddenly nervous: -No, er ... I would get it tomorrow, in fact.-

Robb raised an eyebrow: Jon was always so anxious when it came to math tutoring. And he couldn't understand why, since Jon had always done well in math: his teacher, Mr. Clegane, a man who looked scary as fuck, had complimented him about Jon's skills. Or at least, he had told him he was the only student whose name he remembered.

And now, all of a sudden, Jon needed to take tutoring, with a college boy.As far as he knew, it was Pyp who had introduced him to the tutor, and they had started taking reps together.What if Jon and that guy got to know each other better and _without Pyp_?If ... yes, what if they were dating?This would explain Jon's nervousness every time math tutoring was named.

-Look, are you sure he's just your math tutor? - Robb had to ask him: that boy was nineteen, three years older than Jon.Jon was a virgin, still going to high school, and he was so innocent.

-Of course, what else should he be? - replied the teenager, blushing.Robb took note of that behavior: was he blushing because he had said an absurdity or because he had said something true?

-I don't know Jon, it's just that you've always done well in math ... isn't it that you're dating him and you don't want to tell me? - Robb went straight to the point: he didn't like to mince words, he hadn't done it not even with Rickon that night in the hospital.

Jon's face turned from red to pale: again, out of embarrassment or fear of being caught?

-No Robb, how could you think that...- he began.

-He's nineteen, and he's too old for you.- Robb said immediately.

Jon hugged his knees and shrugged: -Would it be such a big deal if I were with him?-

Was that a confession?

-Jon, are you dating him or not? - said Robb: if he was, better talk about it now and see what to do.If he wasn't, better warn him.

-No I'm not! - Jon exclaimed.

-But I would like to know why you would get so mad if my boyfriend or girlfriend were a little older than me ...-

Robb was silent for a second: the truth was that he didn't know how to express himself.

-It's not that I would get mad ... it's that I don't know how to handle it: a person "a little older than you" is a person who is almost my age. You‘re sixteen.I want ... I want to make sure no one hurts you. - yes, that explanation came close enough to reality: Robb had been with people older and younger than him, but he was over eighteen, and everyone had already had sex. Jon hadn’t, however.And an older boy could have even been dangerous to him.

-But would you forbid me to see him? - Jon asked.

Robb rubbed his lips: -I don't know, I ... maybe.It‘s that I took the role of parent so literally that when it comes to boyfriends you’re still Rickon's age for me: you’re my little boy, and I will always consider you such.-

Robb would always be protective over his brothers, especially when it came to relationships.He would have been with everyone, with Jon, with Sansa and, when they would have been old enough, also with Arya, Bran and his little Rickon, who hoped would remain a five year old forever. Whether they were sixteen or twenty-five years old, Robb would have given the shovel talk to any partner of his siblings: with an underage boy who was with an adult boy he would have gone from mother hen to mother rhinoceros.

Jon chewed his lower lip: -Robb, I don't think I'll ever be with someone my age ...- he confessed.

Robb looked him straight in the eye: -Why not? - he hoped that his look was serious enough to let him understand that it was better for him to tell him the whole truth.

Jon began to play with the sleeves of his pajamas: -Because... if it's like everyone says, if it's really so weird that I don't have a boyfriend or a girlfriend yet, maybe it's because people from high school aren't meant for me.- he said.

Robb raised an eyebrow: was he trying to say something to him?If people his age "weren’t meant for him" as he said, then could it be that...

-Jon, did you meet someone older that you like or ...- Robb hoped he said no.He did not know how he would behave: in his heart he knew that Jon was not an idiot, but his parent side still considered him too innocent not to end up victim of a wrong relationship.

Fortunately, Jon shook his head, and Robb could breathe in relief: -No no, none of that, but ... I don't want something like that to make you stop loving me.-

At that point the expression of the oldest changed drastically: from serious and worried, it turned into tender, softened, loving.No, of course he wouldn't stop loving him, he never could. It was like asking Ty to stop being allergic to mites.

If something serious had happened Robb would have scolded Jon and Jon would have cried or screamed, as he always did, and then they would talk about it and make up.Maybe with an older boyfriend in the way Robb would have needed more time, but he certainly would never have stopped loving his little brother.

Surely Robb didn't want Jon to feel limited in choosing a person to love, but the truth was that Robb would only know how he would behave once that happened.And Robb hoped it never happened.

-I will never stop loving you: it's time for you to understand it.- he started.

-I don't know how I will react if you ever have to be with someone older than you: it‘s true that you‘re sixteen years old and still a virgin, while they certainly won’t be, and I will be scared that they‘ll take advantage of you.But I am sure that you would never be with someone without having known them well.-

His Jon was a sweet, sensitive boy, but he certainly wasn't going to be fooled so easily, would he?

Jon finally looked up at Robb: -So if one day I told you that Edd's friend and I are together ...-

-You two are really together, isn't it? - Robb didn't want to put words in his mouth, he wanted him to tell him the truth spontaneously, but something smell off in that story: first of all, Robb would have never learned of the tutoring if Ty hadn't told him, and besides, Robb just couldn't understand why Jon had suddenly started to fail math.He didn't believe it was true, since he kept having good grades, and Robb doubted it was all thanks to Edd's friend.

-No, Robb! I'm speculating! - Jon exclaimed, exasperated, and Robb believed him.He believed him because it was the easiest thing to do, the thing that would have prevented Robb from waking up with gray hair from one day to the other.

-Okay okay: go on.-

Jon shrugged again: -So you wouldn’t get mad if I was with a nineteen year old or ... even a twenty one year old?-

Robb widened his eyes: -God, a twenty-one year old is really a lot, for you who are only sixteen.-

-So you wouldn’t be okay with that? - Jon was even more embarrassed than when they talked about sex.

Robb moistened his mouth with his tongue: -I don't know.Maybe not.- he admitted.

-What if they made me happy? - Jon asked then.

Robb looked at his little brother: he trusted him, if he had told him he wasn’t dating Edd's friend, then it was true.But he had to make a couple of things clear: -Then I would like to get to know them and have a good chat with them. The important thing is that you tell me, if you’re dating someone older: I would be angry if you had kept it from me, that is.-

And then Jon said exactly what Robb had imagined: -You kept Theon hidden from us, though.-

-It’s absolutely not the same thing.- The older brother said immediately.

Jon obviously frowned, confused: -How come it’s not?-

Robb then began to explain: -Me and Theon are fully grown men. We both have experience with sex and relationships.And I wanted to wait to see how it turned out before I told my kids that I had started dating someone.Of course, I should have told Theon about you, that was a mistake.-

Jon nibbled his lower lip, crossing his legs: -But in your case it would be an unexperienced sixteen-year-old boy who’s secretly dating an adult with experience in the sexual field.- Robb continued.

-They could make you do things you don't want to do, they could hurt you, or they could just expect too much from you and force you to have sex right away.And I couldn't have protected you or warned you.I can accept you starting a relationship with someone older, but I would be really angry if I found out that you kept it from me for a long time.- that was a fact: if Jon had been really in love and not just blinded by the desire to have a relationship like everyone else, and obviously if the relationship hadn't been toxic, Robb could have made an exception. It was about his brother's happiness, after all.But the important thing was that he avoided getting into too big trouble, and that he didn’t keep everything hidden from Robb.

-What if I did that because I was afraid of your reaction? - asked the boy then, but Robb shook his head: that was not an excuse he would have accepted.

-I wouldn't care: I could never stop loving you, you must have the courage to tell me everything that worries you.- he said.

Jon smiled slightly, and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing slowly: -If it happens, I'll tell you.-

Robb smiled back, finally feeling the relief running down his veins and relaxing him: Jon would have told him, and that was the only important thing for the moment.

He leaned over to kiss him on the forehead: -We have a deal, I guess.Now try to get some rest, my darling.-

He watched Jon lie down on the bed again and close his eyes as he instinctively hugged the pillow, then left his room, slowly closing the door behind him.Once in the corridor, Robb found Bran's face slamming violently against his belly.

Robb chuckled and stroked the boy's hair, while Bran snorted and rubbed his nose: -Hey, my boy: how did it go with the counselor?- asked Robb.

Bran grimaced and shrugged: -It sucked: she wants to call Olly to the meetings too.-

Well, that was a point to his disadvantage: probably letting the two kids confront each other was the best choice, but it certainly wasn't Bran's favorite.

Robb smirked: -It wouldn't have happened if you had been good.-

Bran's eyes looked at him with so much annoyance that for a moment Robb feared they could kill his soul: -Robb, I'm going to hit you with my crutch.- the boy warned him, slightly lifting the aforementioned object from the ground.

Robb ruffled his hair: -Hold on, my smart boy. Are you okay with having pasta for dinner? -

-Yeah...- Bran replied, still puffing.

Robb then pointed to the the lower floor: -Theon and Rickon are drawing, downstairs: why don't you go with them?I'll join you in a minute.-

Bran thought about it: -Okay ...- he finally said, and as he went down the stairs he muttered something that included Theon and a book.

Robb shook his head, a huge smile to keep him company on his face: for his whole family, Theon was more important than they would have thought.

 

 

After dinner, and especially after making sure that Jon ate everything without making a fuss, Robb did not talk to Theon about why the latter had been an asshole: there was no time nor desire to do it. After the movie, Robb put the kids to bed and gave Jon his sleeping pills, after that he didn't waste a minute and took refuge in his room with Theon.

Sex with him was always beautiful, there was never a time when Robb was too tired to do it. Then that night, especially after arguing, everything seemed twice as sensual, exciting, satisfying. They both let out a few loud moans and both made fun of it.

They were both hungry, eager, excited, but there was sweetness and passion in everything they were doing.

-Fuck, Robb!- panted Theon, running a hand over his sweaty forehead, while Robb took off his condom and threw it on the ground carelessly.

-Did you like it?- said the redhead, resting his back on the soft mattress.

Theon nodded repeatedly, trying to catch his breath: -I would say so, don't you think? -

At that point the two young men smiled and kissed each other gently a few times.Robb loved sleepy cuddles and kisses after sex, so he pouted considerably when Theon said: -I need a shower.- 

-Let’s do it together? - he immediately suggested.

Theon chuckled, getting out of bed, obviously enticed to the idea, but refused, giving his boyfriend a motivation that was, according to Robb, completely unfair: -If we do it together we’ll either fall asleep in there or go out at the exact moment when oneof the boys wants to go to the bathroom and we will traumatize them for life.-

-You exaggerate...- muttered Robb, rolling his eyes.

Theon put on Robb's sweatpants and put his hands on his hips: -Some days ago Jon had to take a freezing shower to remove from his head the image of you pulling my pants down in the kitchen.-

Well, Theon one and Robb zero: once Jon had entered the kitchen as silent as a cat and nobody would have noticed him, if it hadn't been for the disgusted scream that he had launched immediately after seeing Robb's hands move inside Theon’s underwear. The face of the three boys had been red from embarrassment for at least twenty-four hours.

-Ugh, fine then: take a shower alone.- Robb surrendered, grabbing a pillow and hugging it, looking for comfort and something to hold.

Theon winked at him: -I'll be back in a moment, handsome.-

Robb watched him come out of the bedroom with a tired smile on his lips.He could stay all the time, until his return, thinking about him, his beautiful face, his moans, his body under his, the caresses on his hair, kisses on the sofa and the hands that slipped here and there when the room was full but nobody was looking. Then the phone rang, and Robb was forced to reach out to the bedside table: he smiled when he saw that it was not a work call, but a video call from his little sister.

-Hi, princess .- Robb greeted the girl: Sansa was sitting in front of the desk in her room, wearing pink pajamas and keeping her red hair loose behind her back.

The girl's blue eyes lit up: -Uuh, are you in bed with Theon? - she asked, making her eyebrows dance.

Robb's eyes widened and he blushed violently: - Sansa! I was expecting such a question from Arya!-

Sansa chuckled: -I didn't mean that, I just wanted to know if he was there too!I want to see him!-

-Now he's in the bathroom.- Robb replied: Sansa obviously knew how Theon looked like, thanks to his skills as a stalker of facebook and instagram profiles, and Theon had seen photos and videos of Robb's little sisters (he had particularly appreciated a video that Jon had shown him, where Arya showed once again that she was a fucking crack shot and hit Robb in the face with a water balloon), but the three had never talked directly. And Sansa was a girl who daydreamed a lot, in love with love, and as she always did when she learned that Robb had a new boyfriend, she longed to know him.

-How's it going? - Robb asked, stretching slightly and framing only his face: he was still naked like a worm, and he was too sweaty to get under the covers.

Sansa shrugged: -It’s cool.I called you to talk to you about Christmas holidays.-

Already a year before, Raven and Lola had invited Robb and the boys to spend a weekend with them in their mountain chalet: they had been together until Christmas day, between the snow and the woods, all together. It had been a wonderful experience, but unfortunately that year Robb could not have spent Christmas with his little sisters: Lola had already told him that her Irish relatives had invited her to spend the holidays with them, since she hadn’t seen them for years, she had not been able to refuse.For Robb that had certainly been a disappointment, he missed his little sisters to death, but he still found himself accepting it and making sure Arya calmed down, since she had got very angry with her adoptive mothers for not having allowed her to spend Christmas with Robb.

However, Lola had reassured the Stark boys, telling them that they could still have a nice holiday together, and that during those days, she, Raven and their twins, would leave them a lot of time to be alone with the girls.

Robb looked at his little sister: he couldn't wait to hug her again, how long had it been?

-Of course: tell me about it.- he said.

Sansa at that point decided to show all her side as a perfect, organized and precise teenager: -So, on Sunday 23 December we have the flight to Dublin, so I would say that to be together as long as possible we could start the holiday one week earlier, i.e. from December 14 to December 16.-

Robb nodded: -Okay, it's a weekend, right? -

Sansa rolled her eyes: -Of course it is, you knucklehead!-

-Hey!Look, you and I are the same, if I'm a knucklehead so are you! -

She smiled at him: -You wish. Anyway, Arya and I were thinking ...-

-Uh, it's never a good sign when the two of you confabulate together ...- Robb ran a hand over his face: Arya and Sansa had that typical love-hate relationship between sisters who don't look too much alike. They often fought, very often, but whenever someone said something that made Sansa sad, Arya threatened that someone to death, and whenever Arya got into trouble at school or argued with Raven and Lola, it was always Sansa, well beforeRobb and sometimes even Jon, to make her understand her mistakes.

However, when those two decided to join forces and act together, Robb was convinced that apocalypse could have broken out: the last time they had designed a plan had been that summer, precisely in mid-August, when they both had decided to run away from home and take a bus that would take them back to Robb's house, because they wanted to spend a little more time with him: if the Stark boys went on vacation to the Stark girls’ house in winter, then in summer it was the Stark girls who went on vacation to the Stark boys’.Ten days had been together that summer (Robb had let them sleep on his bed while he took the couch), but neither to Sansa, nor to Arya, nor to anyone else, was enough.

Obviously the two girls had gotten into trouble for what had happened, but after a few days of grounding they had managed to win another week at their brothers' house.

-We were thinking that you could ask Theon to come with us! - Sansa exclaimed at that point, smiling excited even at the thought of finally being able to see her brother's boyfriend in flesh.

-T-Theon? - Robb stammered: he hadn't expected such a request.Of course, he was more than happy, but he didn't imagine that Theon had managed to impress even his sister, with whom he had never spoken before.

-Yes, we want to know him!- Sansa continued.

Robb chuckled: -Well, um ... yes. I’ll ask him, why not? -

-Ask him immediately, though! -

Robb rolled his eyes: -Of course smartass, I'll tell him right away.-

At that point Sansa's smile became more melancholy: -We miss you so much, you know?- she said to his brother.

Robb sighed: -We miss you too. Always.-

Jon and Arya heard each other almost every day, Rickon always made drawings that he would have liked to give Sansa and Bran every now and then asked him why they hadn't spent an afternoon with their sisters yet.It was since school started that it had been more difficult to see each other: Bran's injury, Jon's problems, Robb's job, Arya who always ended up in detention, Sansa who had too many extracurricular courses to do.

-Are we going to meet again before the holiday, in your opinion? - asked the girl, wrapping a lock of red hair around her finger.

Robb pursed his lips: -I don't know, love: I work a lot, you all have school and you live very far away.- he said.

-Uhm, yeah right...-

-I wish I could spend Christmas with you, baby girls.- Robb confessed: at least for Christmas they should have together.It was unfair, but there was nothing Robb could do: he already admired a lot of Raven and Lola who allowed him to see his little sisters whenever he wanted, and that was something some other foster parents would never have done. Bran and Rickon, for example, had changed foster families five times in three months: one of those families would not allow Robb to see his baby brothers,so Robb had to ask David for help again.

Raven and Lola were fantastic: they treated Robb and the boys as if they were their children, and Robb knew that Lola felt guilty for not being able to keep them together even for Christmas. But the desire still remained.

-We do too. But Lola wants us to go to meet her relatives in Ireland ...- Sansa said, looking down.

Robb tried to cheer her up: -This summer I'm going to force them to let you stay with us for at least two weeks.-

As hoped, Sansa smiled: -Let's make three.-

Robb winked at her: -Deal, unless you want to go up to four.-

Sansa then laughed.She wanted to say yes, and Robb wanted her to say it, but nobody did anything.

-When we meet again will you braid my hair like mom did?- she asked.Their mother had taught Robb how to braid hair so he could style Sansa's when he had to babysit or her mother’s when she was too tired or unwilling. Robb had learned happily: once he had even styled Loras' hair.Maybe Theon’s hair still wasn’t long enough to be pulled into a braid, but if he bought tiny hair bands Robb could have filled his head with small braids: he would have been beautiful.

He smiled at his little sister: -Sure, honey. Whatever you want.-

-Thanks Robb.Now I have to go, it's getting late.- Sansa said, giving him a sorry smile.

Robb nodded: -Sure.Good night, little one.-

-Night Robb, I love you.-

-I love you too, honey.-

Once the video call was over, Robb sighed: that was the life of a single dad, when you had a boyfriend you didn't have to worry about introducing him to your parents, but to your children. But he was sure that Sansa would love Theon, and he would get along well with Arya too.

Theon returned to the room shortly afterwards with only a towel to cover his private parts: -Hey.- he said to Robb, taking off the towel and grabbing one of his pajamas that he had left at Robb's house from the closet.

-Hey.Sansa called me.- Robb informed him, while Theon sat next to him, cross-legged.

-The one who looks exactly like you? -

-Yeah.- Robb nodded.

-While Arya is the same as Jon.- Theon continued.

-Yup. I already told you that we would go on vacation with them this winter, right? - Robb asked him, even if he was sure he had already mentioned it to him.

Theon nodded: -Yes, near Christmas.-

-Do you want to come with us?So you will get to know my little sisters. - Robb really hoped he would say yes: he liked the idea of spending a few days with his boyfriend and his family in a beautiful house, drinking hot chocolate in front of the fireplace.

Theon looked at Robb, blushing in amazement. He remained silent for a while, then smiled shyly: -I-I... yes, I’d really like that.-

Robb then smiled at him and brought his face close to his, gently stroking his jaw with his fingertips: -Perfect then.- he whispered, before kissing him on the lips.

It would have been great: him, Theon, Jon, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon all together, just before Christmas.

_ Oh fuck, Christmas! _

Robb slapped his forehead, exclaiming: -God, Christmas is near: I have to explain you how it works.-

Thoeon looked at him perplexed: -How does what work? -

-My head when it comes to gifts.-

Theon chuckled and shook his head: -Spit it out, then.-

Robb sighed, and began to explain: -I do this with everyone, both my friends and the kids: they decide one gift and then I’ll get them another one too, as a surprise.This also includes you, of course: do you already have any idea what gift you want-

He had always done this since he started living on his own, even before his brothers went to live with him: partly because he didn't want his brothers to give Santa Claus all credit for his efforts, and a bitbecause for him his family deserved everything and more. And because Christmas presents had to be a surprise after all.

Theon shook his head: -You're crazy.-

Robb patted him on the shoulder: -Come on, don't make fun of me.-

-You have five siblings and four best friends, you will spend a fortune! - exclaimed Theon.

-So what? It's my money, not yours: that's why I do all these extra shifts.- he admitted.For that and a thousand other things: Jon's college, bills and much, much more.

Theon hid his face against his neck and nibbled on his ear: -Really? You work this much to spoil your children on Christmas?-

-Precisely.-

-I don't want any presents, Robb.- Theon said, looking down.

Robb was saddened: how should he have spent his previous christmases? After all, he didn't get on well with his family.And Robb didn't know what was worse, if Theon had been alone every Christmas since he lived alone or if he had to see a family he didn't feel comfortable with.

No, that time it would not have been like that.

-You will have them both instead.- declared Robb, kissing him on the forehead.

Theon chuckled: -What an asshole.- he said.

-I guess I'll have to start thinking about what to get you and the kids too.-

Robb smiled sweetly: every time Theon did or, as in this case, he proposed to do something for the boys, his heart warmed.

-Yes, but don't spend too much: we‘re fine with the simplest things.- he said, winking at him.

Theon burst out laughing, then jumped on him, and before starting again what they had done a little while ago, he blew against his lips: -Where did you leave coherence? In the used condom you left under the bed? -

 

 

-Rooobb! - Jon yelled the following morning, sulking his reflection in the mirror.

Robb joined him with an amused smile on his face: -What is it, drama queen?-

Jon took his brother by the shoulders and began to shake him: -My hair sucks today!-

It was since he woke up that his hair had been sagging over his forehead, and it was totally hideous.Obviously, right the day when he should have gone out with Ian after school: clearly Ian wouldn't have cared at all of his appearance, but Jon wanted to look pretty to him.And after all, Ian wouldn't have judged him, but his classmates at school would certainly have done so.

Robb shook his head, laughing at his teenage problems, and took a hair band from a drawer: -Come here, I'll take care of it.- he said.

He turned him over to the mirror and started combing his hair with his fingers.Jon came to mind whenever Sansa begged Robb to braid her hair when she had to go out or go to school.Now he understood why his sister asked him so often: leaving aside the fact that Robb was really good at styling hair (Jon said he was good at everything for a reason, after all), it was extremely pleasant to feel Robb's fingers moving between his hair.

-Here it is. What do you say? - Robb squeezed the band and admired the result.

-Uh ...- Jon muttered: Robb had tied only the upper part of his curls behind his head, the part that always fell on his forehead. He wasn't used to seeing himself like that, but he figured it wasn't all that bad.

-You’ve got such beautiful eyes, let other people see them well.- said Robb. Jon was silent: Robb, Theon and Ian always told him he had beautiful eyes, but he did not understand how they could think of such a thing.After all, his eyes were plain dark brown, certainly not blue like Robb, Sansa and Rickon's, or green like Theon and Ty's, or gray like Arya's.They were very normal eyes.

-I just found a way to make you even more beautiful than you already are, you should thank me.- Robb said then, and Jon blushed so much that he had to lower his head and look away from his reflection.

-Robb! -

-What's? I thought you understood by now that you’re a beautiful boy.- Robb ruffled his hair, while he rolled his eyes.

-Ugh ...-

-Hey, what's going on? - Theon's face appeared from the door, and Robb took the opportunity to grab Jon by the shoulders and put him in front of Theon: -Thee, look how cute Jon is with his hair tied like this!-

Theon looked at him, then a small smile grew on his mouth: -Watch out or everyone will want you, little one.-

-Theon!Come on!- Jon shouted, trying with all his might not to kick him.

With a nod of the head, Theon pointed to the lower floor: -Come on, it's getting late: go have breakfast.-

Jon was more than happy to obey him, but when he saw Theon jumping on Robb and kissing him, leaving the bathroom door _wide open,_ Jon seriously risked throwing up the stairs.

Even when he sat down at the table next to Bran, he still felt sick at the thought of what his brother and that idiot of his boyfriend were doing _at half past seven in the morning._

Jon took a homemade cookie from the jar and put it in his mouth, quiet until he noticed the curious and surprised looks of his brothers. Jon connected their expressions to his new hairstyle and snorted loudly: -Stop looking at me like that.- He ordered them.None of them listened to him.

 

 

Jon understood that things had returned to normal when Theon showed him and Rickon the car keys and ordered them to hurry up with their breakfast.Immediately after taking Rickon to school, the two boys didn't speak much, not until they arrived to Jon's high school: -Hey: I'm sorry for the way I treated you yesterday.-

Jon bit his lip: at first, Theon's behavior had made him feel bad.He didn't understand why just because he had argued with Robb he should take it out on him, but he knew he hadn't done it on purpose.

-It's nothing: you were angry with Robb, it happens.- he said.

Theon smiled at him slightly: -I'm no longer your teacher: can I give you a kiss even if we’re in front of school?-

Yes, everything had definitely returned to normal.

-Okay, grandma.- Jon answered, leaning towards him.

Theon chuckled and kissed his temple: -Bye Jon.-

-Bye Theon.- Jon got out of the car with little enthusiasm: like any self-respecting teenager, even Jon didn't like waking up early in the morning and going to school.But at least, classes passed faster with his friends. Now every day seemed endless: Ygritte didn't talk to him, Sam and the others didn't either.

That day was weird: Mr Giantsbane stopped him in the corridors to ask him how he was doing, Jon replied that he was doing a little better and took the opportunity to ask him if he knew anything about Miss Harris' return, which Jon hoped would never happen. The teacher replied that everything was still very uncertain and that they would see each other a little more, at least until the first parent-teacher meeting.Jon had blushed at the thought of Robb and Mr. Giantsbane talking about him.

Then, still in the corridor, Varys had left his office for the first time in centuries, and when he passed him he almost smiled at him.Jon was convinced that he had held it back because if the other students had noticed him, they would have understood that Jon was visiting the school counselor, and that was private information.

Despite this, all the girls, even Tyene Martell, couldn’t take their eyes off him.

Another thing out of the ordinary, he had managed to get a B + in history, and the teacher had even complimented him (who never went beyond C +), and told him to keep up like that.

But the strangest thing happened during the lunch break: he had gone to the library, as he had been doing for days, and he had managed to eat the sandwich that Robb had prepared for him, and now he had to fight against the nausea: if there had beenonly Ygritte there with hi,, Jon was sure he would have been able to eat something without feeling sick shortly thereafter.

Sam entered the library while Jon crumpled the sandwich paper: he shouldn't have found anything strange in that, Sam often went to the library.Not during lunch break, however.And certainly the library was a place where he was comfortable, but now he seemed nervous and even worried.Jon would have liked to ask him what was wrong.

He took a sip of water, but risked spitting everything out as soon as Grenn and Pyp entered.The three boys stood in front of the door, Pyp with folded arms and Grenn drumming one foot on the ground, something he always did when he was nervous.

Then, suddenly, Sam nodded to the spot where Jon was sitting, and the three boys started walking towards him.

Jon turned pale and his heart began to beat so fast that he was afraid of having a heart attack.

He dared not open his mouth and let Sam sit next to him, Grenn facing Jon and Pyp next to Grenn.

Pyp spoke first: -What the fuck is going on with you?-

Jon jumped at that exclamation: -W-what? - he stammered, confused.

-Ygritte no longer talks to you, and yesterday you disappeared for an hour and returned to class looking on the verge of passing out .- Sam explained, calm and kind as always.

With trembling hands, Jon rubbed his arms: -I-I ... nothing happened.-

Grenn then rolled his eyes and shook his head: -Listen, I was an asshole to talk to you like that.-

Jon's eyes widened: -Grenn ...-

-I should have talked to you calmly, about what bothers me.- The blond guy continued.

-You‘re not the one who has to apologize .- Jon said: he didn't want him to take the blame.Not all of it, at least: they had a fight over something Jon had done.Whether he liked it or not, Jon had made so many mistakes that evening.Yes, Grenn could have been more reasonable, but Jon had been as wrong as he was.

-We left you alone, Jon.- Sam pointed out.

Jon didn't know what to say because yes, they had.

-And we miss you.- Pyp added, looking down.

Jon sighed: -You did well: you needed a break, you told me so.-

Grenn shrugged: -Yes, but ... we should have avoided screaming that evening anyway. Should have said it kindly.-

Jon could not believe his ears: it was really happening, they were talking.And nobody was screaming, everyone was apologizing.They would have clarified, everything would have returned as before.Jon was missing his friends and his friends were missing Jon.They weren't better off without him, no.Everything he always thought was not true, his friends didn't hate him.They were apologizing to him and accepting his apology.

-I haven’t been fair to you guys either. Every now and then I deserve a few yells in my face.- the boy confessed. He should have said something like that to Theon as well sooner or later, but he would have been too proud to do it.

All his friends smiled sweetly.

-What happened with Ygritte?And with Ian? - Grenn asked him, but Jon shook his head: -Nothing, really.-

-Oh listen to me: I know I told you that you pissed me because you always talk about yourself. But just for that don’t think you don't have to tell us when things are going wrong.- Grenn snapped.

It was the exact opposite of the day of the party: before he was angry because Jon was talking too much about his problems, now he was furious because he wasn't doing it.

-But I'd always talk about myself anyway.- Jon said shyly.

Pyp shrugged: -We‘re fine with that.-

-But...-

Sam interrupted him: -We‘ve always seen you alone, in the last few days.And we know you don't confide much with Robb. So we realized that we are the only ones you can let off steam with.-

Jon was about to cry: they had understood then that they were too important for him.

-And I was an asshole to tell you to stop.- Grenn added.

Jon apologized in turn: -But it's true that I always talk about Ian and Robb and that I play victim .-

Grenn shook his head: -You are a victim, Jon: you‘ve lost your parents, you‘re with an older boy and you cannot tell your brother because you‘re afraid that he’ll get angry.And you have a jerk of a friend who preferred to get pissed at you rather than talk to you.-

At that point Jon could no longer restrain himself and tried to play down the fact that he was crying with a smile, wiping his eyes: -If you give me another chance I swear that I will do my best not to be unbearable.-

Grenn snorted amused: -We‘re all unbearable in this team, especially Pyp.-

Contrary to what everyone had expected, Pyp shrugged and nodded, making everyone laugh.

-Can I hug you? - Jon said softly.

Sam put a hand on his shoulder: -Of course.-

And at that point all four got up and hugged each other.They were in the library, therefore only a few people would have seen them: if they had been in the canteen everybody would have probably made fun of them.But none of them would have cared.

-Now can you tell us what happened? - Sam asked him, when they had detached slightly from each other.

Pyp ruffled his hair: -And above all, why are you so cute today? -

Jon laughed, he laughed heartily.Then he told them everything.

 

 

 

-Hey!-

The first thing Jon did once he arrived at the park and found Ian (leaning on his car with everything looking perfect, he almost looked like an actor getting out of the limo, about walking on the red carpet, god how beautiful he was) was to throw his armsaround his neck and laughing when his boyfriend grabbed him tightly and spun him around.

-Hey... well, wow.- Ian said, pleased, looking him up and down.

-What is it?- Jon asked, blushing.

-You're beautiful.-

Ah yes, the hair. Could it be that there wasn't even one person who didn't comment about it? Jon didn't know what to do when people told him he was cute.Either he told them to shut up or he offended them.And in fact: -And you’re stupid.-

Ian shook his head and kissed him: first once, then twice, then three times, and finally a long kiss. His arms were tied behind Jon's hips, while the sixteen year old was forced to stand on tiptoe to reach his boyfriend's lips.

-I’ve missed you.- Ian whispered, when he parted from the kiss.

Jon smiled and stroked his nose with his: -Missed you too.-

-I see you’re happy.- the 21-year-old remarked, smiling at him.

Jon nodded enthusiastically: -I made up with the boys.-

Ian then smiled even more broadly, and lifted him off the ground, a bit like Robb did with Rickon when he wanted to fill him with kisses and make sure the boy could not run away: -What good news, babe! -

Jon laughed and accepted a couple of kisses on his neck.

-What about the girl who kissed you at the party?- Ian asked, putting him down again.

Jon scratched the back of his neck: -She keeps on not talking to me.- he replied, then realized that he still hadn't told him what had actually happened with her.

Ian raised an eyebrow: -Why won’t she? -

-I told her I was with you and she got angry.- Jon confessed.

-Seriously?-

-Yup.-

Ian sighed: -I think she's more angry at herself than at you, babe .-

-I hope so: I really can't tell what I did wrong, otherwise .- Jon cared about Ygritte, but she was angry about something that didn't make sense: Jon couldn't change what he was, if he didn’t like her, he just didn’t like her. But Ygritte was not a fool, surely she could never have been mad at him for something like this: she had to be angry because she hadn't noticed that Jon wasn't returning her feelings, or for having deluded herself.Having quarreled with her didn't hurt as much as arguing with Sam, Grenn and Pyp, but Jon kept hoping they would be friends again.

-You didn't do anything at all: you're a good boy.- Ian observed, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

Jon smiled at him, then said something that was right he knew: -I think Robb is starting to suspect something.-

Ian made a frightened grimace: he too feared Robb's reaction to discovering their relationship, as much as Jon did. Perhaps more than him, considering that as far as he was concerned there was also the possibility that he would get punched in the face.

-Really? - he asked.

Jon nodded: -Yes: he keeps asking me questions about my "math tutor".And I took the opportunity to ask him how he would react to me dating an older boy.- he explained.

Robb's response had left him stunned: it would have been a good opportunity to tell him the whole truth, but Jon needed to prepare emotionally first.He couldn't let such a thing get out of his mouth: first he would tell Ian he was going to talk, then he would have told Theon and finally he would have gone to Robb and told him he had an adult boyfriend.

By now it was clear that Robb would scold him until he cried so much that 80% of water in Jon's body would become a 20% so it was worth it to keep taking it easy: sooner or later he would have told him, yeah.He couldn't have kept it from him forever, and it was better to tell him than to let him find out.If he had told him, Robb could have ended up accepting his relationship with Ian, that he understood.So he would tell him.But not now.

-What did he say? - Ian asked.

-He could accept it, as long as I don't keep it from him.- explained the boy.

Ian looked at him hopefully: -So is it the right time you‘ll tell him?-

Ian was afraid of Robb, but he thought exactly like him: if they had been sincere, Robb would have been more understanding.

Jon looked at him desolate: -I am scared to do it, Ian.Not because I'm ashamed of you, but ...-

-I know this very well.- The older boy interrupted him.

-But if you tell him, both of you will feel better: you won't act behind his back and he won't have to worry.-

He was right, everyone was right, everyone except Jon.But dealing with such a thing was still too difficult for him.Because?He didn't know: Robb would have loved him anyway and would have ended up accepting Ian.But something between them would definitely change, and Jon didn't want it to happen.

-It's just that I don't know how to tell him: now that he told me he would be angry if he found out that I kept it hidden from him I don't know how to do it.- he explained.

Ian took his face in his hands: -Listen to me: it's your decision. You know your brother, so I trust you. Sorry if I put you under pressure, it wasn't my intention.-

In response, Jon kissed him softly on the lips: he didn't want to talk about it anymore, not for that day.And Ian understood immediately: -Come on, let's go get something to eat.- He suggested, opening the car door for him.

They went to a pastry shop not far from the park;Ian paid for everything despite Jon's constant protests, and they sat down at a table near the window.

\- Stop looking at me like that! - Jon exclaimed, after he got dirty for the umpteenth time with chocolate.

-Ew, you’re lucky you're cute.- Ian teased.

Jon threw the dirty paper napkin to him: -Hey!That's my line! -

-Can I have a bite? - Ian asked then, pointing to his huge slice of chocolate cake.

Jon shook his head and threatened him with his fork: -Forget it.-

Ian gave him sweet eyes: -Please? -

-You wanted your dietetic fruit shortbread and now you get by! -

-Pleeeeasee...-

-Fuck you.- Jon handed him the slice of cake and the fork, shaking his head.Glad, Ian first kissed him on the cheek, tasted a piece of cake and then kissed him on the lips repeatedly, making him lose his fake pout.

When they parted and looked each other in the eyes, Jon realized that perhaps, after all, he really liked brown eyes.

-According to you, they’re all looking at us because we‘re two boys or because I‘m too young? - he asked his boyfriend, alluding to the people behind Ian who had send them an embarrassed look.

-They look at us because they would like to be in our place.- Ian replied, starting to kiss him all over his neck.

Jon blushed: he loved that kind of kiss, but they were in a pastry shop.And yes, he wanted Ian to kiss him on the neck and maybe put his hands inside his pants, but not now, not there.

-You’re exaggerating: if you want we can go somewhere more private.- He whispered.

Ian grinned: -Um, I like that.-

 

** (Underage foreplay, from here to the end.) **

 

They went out of the pastry shop holding hands, and the first secluded place they found was an empty alley. There were some bins here and there, and they were under an apartment building, as Jon could guess from the various fire escapes and the clothes hanging from the windows, so they should have been silent.

-Now you can tell your friends that you‘ve done dirty things in a public place.- Ian said, while Jon leaned his back against the wall.

-Which makes it all the more exciting.- Jon replied.They were covered by a dumpster, so unless anyone looked out the window, they were safe.

Ian started kissing him on the neck and slipped a hand inside his pants, grabbing Jon's member in his hands: -Mhm .. you choose: wank or fingering?- he asked.

Jon winced under Ian's touch, and moaned: -You haven't been jerking me off for a while.-

Ian smiled: -I’ll fix that immediately, then.-

He left his hand in his pants, without lowering them. Jon held one hand tightly around Ian's hair and the other on his shoulder as he tried to stifle the moans.

The fear of being caught at any moment contributed to make everything even more exciting: perhaps there would have been no time for Jon to take care of Ian.So the only solution that Jon found was to put a hand inside his boyfriend's pants while Ian continued to stroke his penis.

Ian moaned instantly, and bit his neck. Jon made a noise of denial, to remind him that if he left a mark, it would have been a mess, and Ian immediately pulled his mouth away from his neck.

They stroked each other, moaned in unison, sweated in unison, moved in unison until they came in unison.

With a heavy breath, Ian leaned his forehead against Jon's: -All okay? - he asked.

Jon smiled: he was with his boyfriend, he had made up with his friends.Theon and Robb were fine again. Yes, for once everything was alright.

-Yeah, everything okay.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s going to be a small time skip in the next chapter.


	52. 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not an actual chapter. I mean, it IS but it’s more like one of those 5+1 things chapter: this is more of a series of events, not in chronological order (with no specific order, actually), that feature Theon and Robb being dads.  
> Sorry for the waiting, I don’t know about you, but writing during your period is hard. I know you couldn’t give a shit about this but still, lol.  
> Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Winter had come.

Holy shit if it had come: Theon was afraid of ending up dying frozen even with three shirts on, a coat, a scarf, a beanie, gloves and boots.All the Starks, on the other hand, Rickon included, seemed perfectly at ease, damn them.

Well, maybe not Jon: throughout November he had rarely worn anything but a simple sweatshirt, but once December arrived his theet, like Theon’s, had started to chatter.

Then there were Bran and Rickon, who Robb stuffed from head to toe when they had to go out but never showed the slightest sign of discomfort: Rickon continued to clog everyone's ears with his desire for the snow to fall, and Bran reminded him that even if it hadn't snowed at home, they would still have seen the snow on vacation. Once, maybe it was December 3, Theon didn't remember so well, Jon had to go and attend his math tutoring, aka kissing with his boyfriend, and Robb had proposed to his remaining younger brothers to go out for a hot chocolate.Theon hadn't even had time to tell him that Robb's hot chocolate was the best of all and there was no need to go to some bar and spending money that his boyfriend had put a beanie on his head and dragged him out of the house.When they had settled down at the table, the two children had done nothing but talk about their future holiday on the snow, the one in which Theon would also participate.

-I can't wait to finish you all with snowballs!- exclaimed Bran, who now walked almost perfectly and didn't even lean on his crutch anymore.

Robb had snorted slightly: -Especially with that aim of yours, buddy.- he made fun of him.

This was followed by a discussion that Theon had not listened to very carefully, since he was too busy thinking about what would happen in two weeks: he would go on vacation with the Starks.

He and Robb had known each other for what, three months?Well, maybe for two adults it was not so weird to spend a weekend together after a short time of being together, but it certainly was for a boy who believed he had lost faith in love and a single dad: he would have known his sisters, there would have been he, Robb and the whole Stark family, wasn't it a little early?

Yes it was, and Theon was terrified.But despite this, he wanted to meet Sansa and Arya: they were Robb's little sisters, and if only he had managed to adopt them, he would have known them for some time.And then, if what Robb said was true, if he and Sansa were similar enough, he would have got on well with her immediately.Perhaps it would have taken a little longer with Arya, perhaps he would have established a love-hate relationship with her like the one he had had (and at times still had) with Jon, but he would have managed to get something good out of it. Of course, he would have to find a way to survive the glacial cold of the snowy mountains, and that was an even bigger problem.

Theon hated winter: first of all because, unless you lived in California, you couldn't go to the beach in winter.And then he couldn't even go out and have a romantic date with Robb, because if he set foot outside the house his nose became so cold that if he didn’t run back inside a warm place within ten seconds a stalactite would have grown on it.

But he had to admit that there were also positive sides: once Robb had called him home asking him to watch a movie with him, because all his brothers were out and he was home alone. Theon had introduced himself to him as he trembled like a terrified chihuahua, and the tender smile Robb had given him, he probably would never have forgotten it for the rest of his life.

-Oh, look at this poor treasure!- the red haired man exclaimed.

-Come here!- he had taken him by the hand and dragged him to the bathroom, where he had filled the tub with hot water.

-You’re coming in with me.- Theon had announced, when he realized that Robb was walking around the house barefoot and with _a fucking short-sleeved shirt_ on.

-What?- Robb had looked at him perplexed.

-No, I'm good.-

By then, Theon had shaken his head with such force that it even hurt: -Oh, don't you even think about it.You always make sure everyone is warm but in the meantime you wander around half naked in the middle of winter.- he declared.

Robb, as he had learned from Theon himself, had sidetracked the conversation by raising an eyebrow and showing his boyfriend a cheeky smile that Theon would have gladly kissed off his mouth: -You would like me to wander around half naked.-

Theon had tried not to smile: that was something he would certainly say.Now that there were no children in the house, Robb even allowed himself to be more provocative than normal, and Theon loved it all.However, if Robb had decided to behave like Theon, this meant that Theon would have had to behave like Robb: -Sure, but not with this cold weather: just because you are a human stove it doesn’t mean you have to risk dying frozen.-He said.

-But I'm good...- the red had started, but Theon didn't give him time to finish: -Enter this tub with me or I swear to god that I'll pull you over my knees and spank you.-

-Oh, you turn me on.- Robb winked.

Theon crossed his arms over his chest and tried to imitate the tone that his boyfriend assumed when he had to scold his brothers or just to appear serious and authoritarian in front of them: -Robert Stark.-

Robb rolled his eyes: -All right ...- he finally decided.

When they entered the tub, Theon had let Robb rest his head against his chest and kissed his forehead: that boy had the health of others so dear to him that he sometimes forgot about his own. But Theon would take care of him.

Once they finished their bath, Robb took care to arrange an electric blanket in the bed, so that Theon could stay warm. Theon could have married him.

As the heat began to envelop him, the illustrator felt Robb's lips settle on his temple before he was asked a question: -Do you want me to prepare you something warm to drink?-

He wanted to tell him for the umpteenth time that he spoiled him too much, but for that time, like all the other times, Theon was willing to be pampered: -Um, such as?-

Robb pulled a couple of hairs from his face: -Well, Jon and I made cookies the other day: we can eat those for a snack with some tea.-

Theon smiled slightly: -Deal.- he accepted.

Robb returned the smile, then threw himself over him and began to kiss him repeatedly on the lips.Theon smiled and enjoyed every single kiss, trying to hold back a laugh and feeling a shiver run down his back at the tenderness with which Robb had taken his face in his hands: -Mhmm .. these lips! - the redhead exclaimed.

-I‘d kiss them all day!-

Theon moved his face slightly away from that of his boyfriend so he could look him in the eye, and grinned: -I bet a fashion show in a thong that you can't.-

There was a reflection full of desire in Robb's eyes, which led Theon to return his gaze in the same way: -I like the way you think.-

After that last statement, Robb jumped on him again, ready to start the bet and win his coveted prize.And he won it.God damn if he won it, but Theon would have satisfied him even if he had lost.

And at that moment, wrapped in a warm blanket, in bed, with the kisses of his boyfriend who assured him that he was no longer alone, Theon found himself admitting that perhaps winter was not so bad.

 

*

 

Winter was so fucking bad, instead.

Theon was convinced that he would never forget that day in his life.

It was a very simple Saturday afternoon in early December or at least, so it should have been: Jon had slept at Ian’s (by now it was obvious that when Jon said he would be with his friends on Friday and Saturday, on Friday he would have gone to his boyfriend’s,and Robb had naively agreed to let him stay out most of the weekends because he was just too happy that he had made up with his friends and the red-haired girl again, Ingrid or whatever her name was, Theon had forgottenagain), and he was in the kitchen washing dishes, while Robb had gone upstairs to get the laundry to wash from Jon's room and help Rickon tidy up his part of his room.

All of a sudden, Robb had descended the stairs at a brisk pace with Rickon in his arms and Bran behind him, following him with agility: now the boy had said goodbye even to the last crutch, and he had started to walk practically perfectly.

By the time Rickon had let loose a desperate cry that would break the eardrums even to Theon's ninety-year-old neighbor, it was clear that the day was not going to be easy.

He leaned out more from the semi-open door of the kitchen, watching Robb resting Rickon on the ground and trying in vain to convince him to put on his shoes: -Rickon.Come on, baby boy, we can't afford to be late.- he said, in a sweet voice but on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

-I don't want to go! - screamed the boy.

-But we have to, love.- Robb continued, while Bran snorted loudly and sat on the sofa, aware that it was worth getting comfortable, because they would have been there for a long time.

-No! You and Bran must go, I do not! - sobbed the boy, trying to escape but being immediately recaptured by Robb, who let out an exhausted sigh.

-Rickon, don’t throw a tantrum right now: you're always such an obedient child, don't make me angry.- he warned him, but the child seemed not to have heard him at all, and continued to cry: -I don't want to, I don't want to!-

After that umpteenth shout, Theon decided to want to know more and help his boyfriend, provided there was a way: -Hey, what's going on?- he asked, making his way into the living room.

-Bran has a checkup at the hospital, I forgot.- Robb got up, Rickon tried to move away again but Robb grabbed him firmly by the arm and the boy cried even louder.

-Oh, okay.- Theon replied.

-Why is Rickon acting like this? -

Robb shrugged, tried to wipe a few tears from his brother's face but the kid did nothing but shake and shake his head, all to make Robb let go.

-Hospitals scare him.- Said the redhead.

Theon didn't know what else to say except: -Oh.-

He knew what had happened to Rickon, Robb had told him.He knew that he was the only survivor of the accident who killed their parents, and he also knew that, fortunately, he did not remember anything about the incident.And, above all, he knew how difficult it had been for Rickon to remain in hospital, in pain, after having just learned that his parents had died: "he wanted to go home" Robb had told him, "at home you feel safe.But mom and dad would not have been waiting for him on his return,” and then he had cried against Theon's shoulder.

-I don't know who to leave him with, Ty and David are at the spa, Tabitha lives too far and Jon is with Grenn.- Robb explained.

-I understand his situation very well, but I can't leave him home alone.-

Theon wanted to slap him: sometimes he was just like Jon.It didn't matter how many times he told his brother that he would never be a burden to him, because Robb behaved with Theon in the same way that Jon behaved with Robb: he was afraid of being intrusive, heavy, that asking him once to look after a child would have bothered him.

Theon had never found himself having to look after Rickon alone, and it certainly would not have been easy, since the boy was reckless like few things in this world and was only five years old, and therefore it was necessary that he had constantly someone to keep an eye on him, but he would have made it. And it would have been all right: what could have happened in a few hours?

-Robb, but that’s what I’m here for! - he exclaimed. Truth to be told, he would have far preferred to accompany his boyfriend and Bran to the hospital, so that he could personally take a hand off Dr. Martell once he began to gently caress Robb as he did all the times, but decided not to comment.The important thing was not what Oberyn did, but what Robb did, and Theon trusted him blindly.

Robb blinked, surprised and confused at the same time: -But ... didn't you have to work?-

Yes, he had to work: he had almost finished the illustrations in Seaworth's last book and he couldn't even imagine what would have happened next.By now he rarely passed by Bronn's office, he did everything from home.

-I'm sure that if he can watch TV he won't bother me .- Theon replied, reaching out to stroke the little boy's hair.

Robb sighed and bent to the ground, trying to convince his little brother to look him in the eye: -What do you say, Rickon? - he asked.

Rickon answered immediately, and hugged Theon's leg: -Thanks Thee.Thank you thank you thank you.-

Robb got back to his feet, so he could kiss his boyfriend on the lips: -Yeah, thank you very much, darling .-

Theon smiled at him, and also smiled at Bran, who had done nothing but roll his eyes, eager to go: -Come on, go: it's getting late.- he said.

After a final general bye, Bran and Robb left the house.Theon looked at Rickon, who still had his slender arms tight around his leg: it was going to be a long afternoon.

 

 

-Since when do you have a brat?- Were Bronn's first words, as soon as he saw Theon enter the study with a child holding his hand. Theon had had to go to his office because Bronn had to provide him with a list of new authors to work for. Still Theon could not believe it: some other drawing and then he would finish the illustrations for Seaworth.Of course, he hadn't always and only worked for him: while Seaworth wrote the sequels of his book Theon he worked with other authors, but his literary saga had accompanied him from the beginning of his career, and usually the other authors asked for hisillustrations after seeing the illustrations in those books.

Theon decided that the next time he saw Seaworth, he would force him to write a prequel to the whole saga.

-He's my boyfriend's little brother.- He explained to his boss, ruffling Rickon's hair with his free hand.

Bronn barely held back a laugh: he too, like the rest of the world, was aware of his hatred of young children, not to mention how much Theon had complained to him for forcing him to work in high school, then seeing him witha little boy behind him must have been a hilarious scene.

Theon would have gladly punched him.

-And does your boyfriend make you babysit during working hours?- he provoked him.

Theon sighed, trying to mask the annoyance: -Emergency situation.-

Bronn looked first at him and then at the kid. Theon didn't miss the way the annoying smirk got sweeter as soon as Bronn saw the boy's blue eyes.It was no surprise, Rickon had some superpowers that made it impossible to resist him.

-Uhm.Look, when will you come back to work here as before?- asked Bronn suddenly.

-I built this study so that illustrators could converse with each other and have a minimum of social life, rather than being always locked in their house to work, but lately you like to play the lone wolf.-

An illustrator normally worked from home on their own.However, Bronn had set up a studio so that the illustrators could converse with each other and occasionally talk face to face with the authors they worked for and also with the others.However, it was of course also allowed to work from home if one wished, and Theon hadn't done anything else lately.

-Why do you care where I work, Seaworth likes my illustrations anyway.- he replied.The truth was, simply, that at home he could work while drinking a beer or texting Robb or listening to music at full volume.Sometimes, when he stayed at Robb's place to sleep and did not want to go home, he thanked the gods for making him always carry his iPad and a sketch pad in his bag, so that he could sketch out some ideas even when he didn't have a Wacom tablet.

Bronn shrugged: -I don't care, but Margaery and Missandei miss you.-

Obviously, Margaery and Missandei, two of the kindest people on earth, missed a rude guy like Theon.It made perfect sense, in some ways: Margaery, for example, was so perfect that she had managed to like even someone like Theon.

-Theon!- the illustrator heard his name be called. He turned around and there she was, with her long hair and that beautiful smile, the sister of Robb's ex-boyfriend.

-Here we go ...- muttered Bronn, handing his list of authors to Theon and getting away.

Theon smiled slightly at the girl: -Hey Marge.- he greeted her, finding himself wrapped in an embrace.

Theon returned the embrace awkwardly: he liked Margaery, do not misunderstand him, but that embrace was so warm, spontaneous and kind that Theon almost feared he could harm the girl with all his negativity.

-How much time has passed since I last saw you! Too long! - she exclaimed, kissing him a couple of times on both his cheeks.Theon knew she had an excellent relationship with her brother Loras, she even tried to introduce him to Theon and Theon was grateful that it never happened, but according to what Robb had told him about his ex boyfriend, Margaery and his brother did not act similar at all.However, it was certain that Loras Tyrell would make the same face as his sister at the sight of Rickon: everyone would do it.

-And who is this beautiful boy?- asked Margaery, leaning slightly forward to look Rickon in the eyes.

Theon saw the boy blush and almost laughed: -This is Rickon, Robb's little brother.- Margaery's smile became, if possible, even gentler: -What a sweet creature.-

-Okay, before you melt or you get diabetes: we should go .- Theon said: he would have liked to spend a little more time with her, if he hadn't been with Rickon and if he hadn't had work to do. He always liked to get advantaged with work, at least in the end he could have rested not one but several days in a row.So it was time to go, because as a babysitter he would have managed to work, but slower.

Margaery nodded: -I hope to see you soon, Theon.Bye honey! - Rickon waved with his hand, and he shyly smiled back.But all that shyness disappeared as soon as they were out of the study: -Thee, why did that girl kiss you? - asked the little boy.They were crossing the deserted street, on the crosswalk.

Theon shrugged, with one hand he held Rickon close to himself and with the other he kept the list close to his eyes: -You know Ty when he kisses Robb?It's more or less the same thing.- he answered.

Then what happened would have never made him forget that day even when he would have been dead.

He didn't know if it was because of his distraction at the time, because he was reading Bronn's list, but it certainly wasn't because of that, because, distracted or not, Theon was still in the middle of the crosswalk.It had been that car that had come out of nowhere, it had been that car that hadn't respected precedence.

Theon saw it just in time, and Rickon as well.Theon acted on impulse, pushed Rickon as far as possible behind him and he backed away a few steps, while the car proceeded quickly, at illegal speed, without showing them the slightest sign of having seen them. Theon heard a slight thud and then a snort: when he pushed him, Rickon must have fallen.

Theon felt anger boiling all over his body: never before he had wanted to hurt soemone so bad.They could have died.Rickon could have died.They were on the crosswalk, perfectly as it should have been, Theon had looked left and right before crossing, and Rickon had done it too because that was what Robb had taught him.It was only halfway that Theon had taken a slight look at the sheet, but he was on the crosswalk, he was on the crosswalk with a five-year-old kid who had been victim of a damned car crash that had taken his parents away!

-You fucking dickhead, there’s a fucking crosswalk, you goddamn prick! - he yelled, even if the car was already gone.

Rickon burst into tears, and Theon turned to him, the chills running down his back: he had fallen, he must have hurt himself.He had just risked dying _again_ , again because of a car.Robb had told him that he didn't remember anything about the accident, but what if what had just happened made him think of something?

Theon would never have forgiven himself.

A strange sensation invaded him: it was very very similar to what he had felt when he caught Jon with Ian.He could not give it a specific name, he could only describe it: with Jon, he was afraid that he would get into trouble, that his relationship was not healthy, that Ian would hurt him, because Jon was just a boy.Now, with Rickon, he was afraid that he had hurt himself, and he didn't want to hear him cry;he wanted to kill that hit-and-run, he wanted to calm that child down and he wanted him to feel safe.

Perhaps the word "protection" was the one that came closest to that feeling, but Theon knew it was not enough: they had hurt something of _his own_ , a person he loved, a small, defenseless and above all _innocent_ little person in and that at that moment he had been entrusted to Theon.Maybe that was how Robb felt every day.

Theon bent over, picked Rickon up and rested him in his arms, hurrying to reach the other side of the street: -Oh my god, it's okay.It's okay, little one, you're okay. I got you.Oh my... you’re so _tiny_ , have you ever been this tiny before? -

He felt his legs tremble and could barely speak: he could not believe that it had really happened, that this scene had not been only his imagination.He could have seriously lost Rickon, so suddenly.

With one hand he stroked the boy's cheek and moved a couple of curls away from his forehead: -It's okay buddy, you're safe.You‘re with me, I got you.- He tried to appear reassuring, but he doubted he could: he too was scared, perhaps more than the boy.But he shouldn't let fear stop him from reassuring him.

Rickon sobbed, then braced himself and said, rubbing his cheek against Theon's chest: -It... it scared me.-

Theon sighed and squeezed him a little harder: -I know honey, I know.But it's all over now, nothing happened.-

He was so small, there, in his arms.It was like holding a small, defenseless, Robb.

-I don't ... I don't want to go back to the hospital ...- Rickon sniffled, and Theon hurried to shake his head: -You won't go back there, sweetie.Me, Robb, Jon and Bran would never allow it.You are safe with us.-

Theon really hoped that no image would come back to the child's mind: in the movies, he had seen several times that people could regain their memory and remember a traumatic event, if subjected to a similar event.Theon was not one hundred percent sure that it was true, and if it were almost certainly the images would not have been as vivid and detailed as he saw in the movies, but in a panic situation, he thought the worst.

Rickon's sobs dropped immediately: -You promise me? -

Theon tried to smile at him: -Of course I promise you.Come on, stop crying: I know you got really scared, but nothing happened.- He settled him in his arms and sank his nose into his hair, just like Robb did, hoping that by using a behavior similar to his older brother’s, Rickon would calm down as soon as possible.

-My-my hands hurt ...- said the boy though.

Theon sighed and observed the little pink palms of the little boy: -Let me see... it's just a scratch, it‘ll heal in no time.-

Rickon sniffled again: -Can you ... can you kiss it better?- He asked shyly, begging him.

Theon looked at him: he wasn't Robb, he didn't do those things.He would have done them, if someone had done them to him: his father had never loved him, this was a fact.And his mother ... better not to think about it.

But that child ... well, that child hadn't at all gone through the same things that Theon had gone through at his age.Rickon had grown, and was growing, in the midst of love: first his parents’, now Robb’s.He had someone who put him in his pajamas and helped him brush his teeth, Theon had always managed to do it on his own, since he was very young.

But he didn't have to be mad at Rickon for this.

He had been an idiot, at the beginning, for hating that little boy only because he had a better childhood than his: Rickon was now looking at him in that precise moment in the same way he looked at Robb.He needed him, because he was a child, and he was scared.And it was time for Theon to finally make up with his childhood.

He kissed the kid’s small palms, but didn't stop there: he had seen Robb do it often, when Rickon was crying.He simply cuddled him: he kissed his cheeks, nose and forehead, and did so until the child forgot the pain in his hands and began to laugh and wiggle.

-You feeling a little better? - he asked the boy, holding him firmly in his arms.

Rickon nodded, smiling shyly: -Yes.-

-Cool. How about a snack, then? - Theon suggested.

-I know a place nearby that makes delicious cakes! - he exclaimed.

Rickon's blue eyes lit up: -Yes, please.Can I stay here? - he asked, clearly wishing he could stay in Theon's arms.

The illustrator smiled at him: -Of course you can.-Then, as best he could, he managed to reach his backpack and pull Rickon's teddy bear out: the boy hardly ever played with it during the day, but he couldn’t sleep without that stuffed toy at night.That's why Theon had brought it with him: if something had happened, Rickon could have calmed down by hugging his teddy bear.

-Hey, here you go, hold it tight .- Theon whispered softly, holding out the plush to the boy.

Rickon's mouth widened: -You brought Trudy too!- He exclaimed, surprised.

Theon smiled, resuming walking towards the car: -Sure, I know how much you love each other. Did you know that when I was your age I had a kraken as a plush? -

Now his legs were shaking less, much less.Seeing the smile on the boy's face, now that he was happy with his stuffed animal, had calmed him.Fortunately nothing had happened.They were both fine.

-Really? - Rickon asked, looking at him curiously.

And then Theon began to tell him that simple story: -Yes, my big sister got it for me ...-

 

 

Theon always carried his sketchpad for a million reasons: he could have run into a car accident and be forced to stand in line for hours and hours with nothing to do, he could have decided to go to the park to doa walk and suddenly decide to sit under a tree and draw, a friend of his might have been late for an excessive period of time and Theon would have found a pastime.Or, as in that moment, he could have found himself with a child to entertain: while Rickon ate his snack, Theon had done nothing but scribble on the sketchbook cartoon versions of Robb doing things: Robb scolding Jon, Robb complaining about the dishes to be washed, Robb cleaning too much when he was nervous.They were ugly, fast, made in no time, but Rickon liked them a lot.Theon liked them too, or at least he liked them much more than the ones in the sketchbook that Ramsay had brought him back.

When it was time to go, Rickon firmly grasped Theon's hand, and the illustrator thanked the gods for finding parking nearby, without needing to cross the street.

-Well, but look who’s here.- said a familiar voice, which made him turn around: there was Ramsay, in front of him.He had spoken as if they had stumbled upon each other by chance, but Theon knew that Ramsay had deliberately gone to him to talk: his father, stepmother and little brother were near the entrance of the shop, andthey were waiting, his father almost impatiently.

Theon should have not been surprised, after all it was Ramsay who had introduced him to this place.But it had been years since he had last seen the Boltons: Roose, Ramsay's father, had aged scarily.Having a screaming kid around the house shouldn't have done him any good.Walda, the stepmother, however, always had the usual calm and gentle look, a quality that had to be recognized to her, if you thought of who she had married.Ramsay's little brother, on the other hand, had grown out of all proportion: he didn't have the blue eyes of his older brother, and thank God he seemed to have taken mainly after his mother, even though black hair was a typical Bolton trait.The boy was sitting on the stroller with a toy in his hand.How long had it been since he last saw him?Two years?Maybe a little less, but certainly at the time little Bolton did not walk or speak.

He was a cute boy, this Theon had to admit it.But he would never have been as beautiful as the little boy who held his hand at that moment.And Ramsay would never have been as handsome as Robb.

-Stay away from us, please: it had just started to be a nice day.- he said therefore.

Ramsay raised an eyebrow, surprised by that answer: -Oh, how rude of you.-

Then he saw Rickon, he seemed to notice the incredible resemblance between him and his older brother and bent over his height: -Well, hi there: what's your name? - he asked gently, but Theon didn't like it anyway.

Rickon waved at him with his little hand, smiling, and replied: -My name is Rickon, and yours?-

Ramsay smiled at him: -My name is Ramsay, little Rickon.-

-Are you Thee’s friend? - Rickon asked, squeezing Theon's hand stronger and raising his face to look at him with those big shining eyes.

-Aww, aren't you just the cutest kid in the world? - Ramsay chuckled, and reached out to tickle the boy's tummy.

Theon was forced to close his eyes and bite his tongue until he hurt himself to avoid breaking his hand: Ramsay knew he was provoking him, he knew it and he enjoyed it and it was okay, he could tease him as much as he wanted, but he had to absolutely leave Rickon alone.He was such a pure child, a single touch of that monster could have contaminated him.

-What about your brother, then? - he said, trying to regulate his voice: if he had screamed, everyone would have turned to look at him and would have ended up believing that he was the one who was wrong.

Ramsay stood back up. He had always been much taller than Theon, something that the illustrator had adored at the beginning of their love story and that he would have gladly done without now. He wanted to erase a few inches of Ramsay's height with his eraser so he wouldn't feel too small in front of him.

-Well, I'd say it's a tie, don't you think, little man? - said his ex-boyfriend, continuing to look at Rickon.

-How‘s he doing? - Theon asked, trying to make Ramsay divert attention from Robb's little brother.It worked.Ramsay's eyes snapped straight into Theon's: -Who, Aldis?Since when do you care about my baby brother? -

He shrugged: -Just asking. Trying to be polite.-

-Thought you hated kids.- Ramsay's tone was now harsh, sharp, angry.But if nothing else, his eyes no longer looked at Rickon.

But then he started talking again in a soft voice, even though Theon clearly perceived a touch of poison in it: -But you know, you couldn't resist such a sweet and cute child either, could you? He’s his brother carbon copy, after all.Only younger, much younger.-

Theon gritted his teeth and tried not to do the same with his fists, because his left hand was still tight around Rickon's.Was calling him a maniac, a pedophile?Was he really putting a five-year-old boy in the midst of their bad love affair (that had turned out to be bad certainly not because of Theon)?

_ Wow Theon, you screwed two years of your life.You don’t choose your family, but you do choose your boyfriend: and this was the worst choice you've ever made. _

-You know Robb? - asked the little boy, before Theon could answer Ramsay or, more likely, punch him in the face.

Ramsay smiled sweetly again: -Seen him a couple times, sweet boy. Looks a lot like you.-

He looked back at Theon: -Now I understand why you appreciate the company of this child so much, Thee.-

-You don't mean what I think, do you? - Of course he meant it, and he was doing everything to make Theon understand it: now he knew him, he wanted him to make a scene, he wanted people nearby to assist and see how bad he was doing with that kid by his side.

Ramsay shrugged: -Who knows. But he's such a cute kid.-

-How dare you?He's a child!- Theon exclaimed.If he wanted to annoy him, it might be worth reminding him that he was a failure, that as a kid he had been a whore and he had even fucked with a teacher, that his family did not love him, that he himself had never loved him. Ramsay could remind him one by one all of the names of all the assholes he had fucked when they were together, Theon would have been fine, as long as Rickon wasn't in the way.

-I know he's a child.- Ramsay hissed.

-And I also know that the only reason you are so sweet to him is because you would like your father to have behaved like that with you.- Well, in the end the comment on his family had arrived.Theon frowned: yes, he wanted to treat Rickon the way he wanted to be treated at his age, so what?It was not like he was treating him badly, on the contrary.

_Well, that's exactly what bothers him_ , he thought. _You always hated Aldis and other kids when you were with him, now you are with Robb and things have changed._

He did not reply, and for Ramsay it was enough to have the last word: -See ya, pretty guy.- he said, winking at him, then looked again at Rickon with that false smile: -Bye sweetie! -

Rickon waved at him vigorously with his hand, and Theon stood staring at the Bolton family until all four had entered the pastry shop.He was brought back down to earth only by Rickon's comment, which made his eyes widen: -He’s cool.-

With a quick gesture, Theon took the boy in his arms: -Hey, I was just starting to like you: do not force me to take a hundred points off you.- he jokingly threatened him.

Rickon laughed: -You‘re cooler than him, though.-

At that point, Theon smirked and tilted his head to the side: -Am I? - he asked hopefully.

Rickon nodded quickly: -Love you, Thee.- he admitted.

Theon kissed his forehead: -Love you too, a lot.-

_ And I love Robb a lot too. _

 

 

-Hey, did everything go well?- Theon didn't know how to answer that question: had everything gone well?No, not entirely.Nothing serious had happened, but something had happened.And certainly Theon could not have kept such a thing to himself: he was already lying to Robb, pretending not to know anything about Jon's math tutor, he could not keep him in the dark about this too. It was about a little boy who had been the victim of a car crash in which his parents had lost their lives.

So Theon took courage and looked into the eyes of his beautiful boyfriend who, when he saw him hesitate, frowned and now obviously expected the worst: -Something happened, actually.-

-What?-

They were in the kitchen, there was a recipe book on the table.Jon would not have been home for dinner that evening, lately he never spent the weekend at home, but Robb let him be because, as he said, "if I forbade him to go out with his friends after seeing him so sad just because I need toa hand with cleaning, I’d be a real tyrant".

The kids were in the living room, and for once they had found a cartoon that they both liked, one not too childish for Bran but not overly complicated for Rickon.

Robb kept waiting for an answer.He had put on a plaid shirt that day, and it fitted him so good, and Theon felt the need to kick something at the thought of Doctor Martell putting his hands on those hips.But he had to stop thinking about anything else and start talking: -A jerk who didn't know how to drive.- he started.

-We were on the crosswalk, they appeared out of nowhere.Nothing happened, but Rickon got scared.God, I got scared too.But the child... I think it reminded him ... I'm sorry.-

Theon didn't want it to be his fault.Christ, he had checked left and right and the street was deserted, that car had _really_ appeared out of nowhere.But at that moment Rickon was Theon’s responsibility , and look what had happened.

Robb stroked his cheek: -Hey, it wasn't your fault.- he said, but his voice was shaking and his face was pale.

No, it had not been Theon's fault, but certainly such news could not fail to frighten him: he risked losing his child for the second time.

This time it was Theon who took his face in his hands: -Robb, don't cry: Rickon is fine.-

But a few tears fell the same: -I wish that it never ... that he didn’t...- he wanted Rickon to have never been in that car, he wanted that accident to have never happened.It was not necessary to know how to read his mind to know what he was thinking.

Theon gave him a couple of kisses on the cheek, near his lips: -Hey, hey: look at him.He’s doing just fine.-

He led him to the kitchen door, so that he could see Bran and Rickon watch TV: the youngest still clutched his stuffed toy, but was all focused on the TV and quietly drinking his fruit juice.Then he laughed at one particular scene and Robb's muscles became a little less tense: -Did he cry?- He asked.

Theon nodded: -Yes, a little .- _I wanted to cry too._

-Did you calm him down? -

-Yeah: I stuffed him with kisses and sweet words, just like you do.- when he saw that answer was able to snatch a smile from him, Theon continued: -Oh, and then I took him to grab snack: he deserveda slice of cake.-

He held Robb close to him and looked him in the eye: he would do anything for that man, anything.For him and his brothers.Robb smiled at him, he had a wonderful smile, because Robb was wonderful: that coppery hair, those little freckles scattered here and there that could be seen much more clearly in the sun, those eyes so blue that when it rained they took on a gray shade, that soft pale skin that by now he was used to touching. He was perfect.

-I ... you're wonderful.- Robb said, then kissed him on the lips.And Theon enjoyed every second of that kiss.

 

*

 

Theon soon learned that being with Robb was nice even when he wanted to kill him.

-Bran!Please protect me!- he shouted, when, after leaving his boyfriend's bedroom, the kid was the first thing he saw.

-Uh?- said Bran, confused, while Theon sought shelter behind him; funny enough, as Theon was significantly taller than Bran.

Robb arrived soon after, waving a book with a black cover, very angry: - _You_ made a ten-year-old read _this thing_?!- he shouted at Theon.

Bran frowned, then recognized the book and his lips curled into a smile: -That book is super cool!- he exclaimed.

Theon smiled: that child never let him down.

-It's a book about killer cats! What kind of sick stuff is it?!- Robb snapped instead.Theon had lent that book to Bran some time ago; the previous evening he had slipped it back in his backpack so that he could read it a bit before going to sleep, because lately Robb fell asleep the moment he rested his head on the pillow while Theon tended to stay awake.He must have fallen asleep with the book on his chest, and that morning, when Robb got up before him and saw the cover with a cat, he must have thought that this was the book he had landed to his beloved baby brother.And he was right, so he started reading a few pages. When Theon woke up and caught him reading with one hand on his face and looking through his fingers, Theon burst out laughing.Robb, instead, after obtaining confirmation that his smart boy had read that book, had gone mad.

-Hey, it's a very rare book, you can’t find it anywhere!- cried Theon, in defense of his favorite childhood book.

-It doesn't surprise me at all that you have it! - Robb snapped hysterically.

Theon rolled his eyes, put an arm on Bran's shoulder and with his other hand stroked his hair: -Oh come on, Bran tell him that Seaworth's books are even bloodier than that! - he knew that Bran would be on his side: when it came to books, Bran was always on his side.

In fact, the boy nodded repeatedly: -It's true.And you were the one who bought me the first one, Robb.-

Theon grunted to hold back a laugh while Robb, exasperated, looked up to the ceiling: -I thought it was a nice thing! Seasons that can last for generations, I thought it was something like Harry Potter!-

-You‘re so naive.- Bran and Theon replied simultaneously.

-Don't join forces against me!- Robb yelled, hitting Theon in the head with the book.

-Ouch! I told you it's a rare book, don't smack it on my head or it’ll be ruined!- the illustrator then exclaimed, grabbing what belonged to him, trying not to laugh too much.

Robb shook his head and pointed a finger at the two boys, starting to go down the stairs: -From now on you will only read Roald Dahl’s books, I‘ve made my decision: Jon has them all, ask him.- he declared.

Theon and Bran watched him disappear downstairs, shaking their heads, disappointed by this ignorance: -He doesn't understand a thing about good literature.- said Bran.

-Seaworth’s books like Harry Potter, pff.- Theon snorted instead.

Bran turned to look at him: -Harry Potter books are cool, though.-

Theon smiled at him and tried to tidy up the kid’s hair he had messed up just a second before: -Of course they are. The third and fifth one especially: I've always had a sick crush on Sirius Black.- and who hadn't, by the way?

-I like Hermione.- Bran replied instead.

Theon drew him close to him and embraced him, not at all surprised by that answer: -I had no doubts. You feel like watching a couple of Harry Potter movies? - he suggested.

Bran nodded: -Yes, but we’re banishing Robb.-

-You’re definitely my favorite.-

 

*

 

If Theon and Robb's relationship was booming, the same was of Jon and Ian's.Except for one small detail: sex.

Jon and Ian were sweet to each other as they had always been, if they argued they did it for stupid things and after five minutes they burst out laughing, spent the days in the park, at the cinema, stopped in any bar they hadn't visited yet or they stayed at home to pamper themselves.

This seemed to go well for Ian, but Jon was sure it wasn't entirely true: he had been thinking about it for a few days now, he kept telling himself that Ian was twenty-one years old and that he had already had sex, while Jon had never even opened a condom. They had been together for months now, and Jon understood that although he remained silent, Ian had his wants and needs.And Jon was so comfortable with him, so why couldn't he find the courage to make love to him?

Ian had never forced him to do anything: every now and then, while they kissed and he put his hand in his pants, he tried to take off his shirt, but Jon promptly panted a "not yet" and Ian let go immediately, without ever complaining.

Jon then understood that something was wrong.Not with Ian but with himself.And there was only one person he could ask for advice.

-Theon ...- his brother's boyfriend had just got out of the bathroom.

-Hey.- he greeted him.

-Can we talk for a moment? -

-Sure.- Theon nodded to Jon's room and they entered.

-What’s going on? - asked the older one, going to sit on the bed.

Jon sat down beside him, took courage, and, with a superhuman effort, spoke: -When did you... when did you understand you wanted to make love the first time? -

Theon looked away.He blushed, scratched behind the ear.It was not a question he could answer.

-Oh, fuck. I think I'm the least suitable person to answer you.- he said in fact.

Jon looked at him, puzzled: -Didn’t you do it with someone you loved the first time?-

Theon shook his head, and Jon was taken aback: -No, unfortunately not.-

-Oh.-

Jon knew that most people didn't take sex seriously; once it was done, it was done with everyone, whether you were in a relationship or not. Robb and Theon had definitely had sex before they got together, before Theon was always at their place, and it was right, it was okay. As Robb had told him, they were adults, and both had experience.But there had been a time in their lives when they hadn't had it.And Jon doubted that anyone wanted to throw away their "innocence", as Robb called it, with someone they didn't love.But then he remembered that maybe Theon had never been innocent.

-You love Ian?- asked the illustrator, making sure that it was Jon's turn to blush.Did he love him?Well, he certainly couldn't say he just liked him at this point.He had shared too many things with him, and the more time he spent with him, the more his feelings grew.If only there hadn't been that little problem ...

-I don't know.- he answered sincerely.

-I'm fine with him, but ... I'm still afraid of ... doing it.Do you think it's normal after all this time? - he bit his cracked lower lip, almost risking to make it bleed, waiting for an answer.

Theon sighed slightly, the shadow of a smile on his lips: -Of course it's normal.And you don't have to do it if you don't feel ready.-

Jon shrugged: -It’s just... Ian is not a newbie like me, and who knows how long it’s been since he made love...-

Theon grabbed his chin with two fingers, forcing him to look him in the eye: -Hey, sex is good when both of people like it.Don't do it if you don't feel up to it.And then, you can still make him feel good in other ways, if you know what I mean.- he winked.Jon understood what he meant.

-Yeah, I get it.- He nodded, embarrassed.

Theon let him go: -You have to tell Robb, you know right? -

-Yes but...-

-If you continue to postpone then it’s going to be a mess.- and it would have been, there was no doubt about that. But exactly how he felt stuck making love to Ian, Jon felt stuck talking to Robb: both things would lead to a change in his life, and Jon wasn't ready to face it.Once he liked surprised, once he was willing to take risks, now not anymore.

-I’m scared.- he admitted.

-You have to face this fear.- Theon replied.

-You should have been an asshole and told Robb right away: I didn't want to get you involved.- This was another of the things he regretted: dragging Theon on the wrong side.If he hadn't insisted, if he hadn't tried in every way to stop him, Robb would have known about Ian much earlier and maybe, only maybe, it would have resolved for the best: a few days made of cries and tears between Robb and Jon,then a clarification and another cry, and then eventually Robb would have liked to know Ian, he would have accepted him and by this time, probably, Jon and his boyfriend could have been on the sofa of the Stark house watching a movie.But none of this had happened, unfortunately, and it was too late for Robb to have such a nice reaction: if he thought about what would happen once he said the fateful words now, after so long, Jon preferred not to say anything to him at all.

-It’s your decision to tell him.- Theon reiterated, but that wasn't the point: it would come out sooner or later that Theon knew.And as Jon would have put Robb before Ian, Robb would have done the same: -You‘ll fight a lot when he learns that ...-

-That's our problem.-

No, it wasn't their problem: it was Jon who had made all that mess.If only that day he hadn't fallen asleep, if only that day he hadn't kissed Ian, if he hadn't said yes when he asked him to meet him at The Wall, if only that day he had stayed at home as Robb had ordered himto do because he was grounded. It was only his fault if the beautiful relationship his family would have been destroyed.

-I don't want you to break up.- He whispered.

Theon did not hesitate to hug him and rest a kiss in between his curls. Jon sighed, returned the hold and hid his face between the neck and shoulder of his brother's boyfriend.

-I don't want it either.Neither does Robb. That’s why it won’t happen.- Theon reassured him.Jon tried to believe him: it was all he could do.It would have been a catastrophe when the time came, but Theon absolutely didn’t have to lose out.

There was a tap on the door, then Robb peeked: lately he had started doing something that their father had done too, the knock-and-open thing, even if nobody gave him permission to enter.A habit that Jon hated ("if I did it while you were in the room with Theon would you like it?" he always said to make him stop), but at that moment it didn't matter much.

-Aw, look how cute my boys are.- Robb said, smiling tenderly at the sight of Jon and Theon, still close to each other.

Jon slowly moved away from Theon, and looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow and with an attitude of reproach: -Robb, why don't I smell food? It's late.-

Robb chuckled, acknowledging the imitation: Jon was trying to recreate the voice that Robb usually used to force him to do his homework. He stuck his tongue out at him: -Because I ordered pizza, don't thank me.-

Theon pretended a snort: -You did it because you didn't want to cook.-

Robb shrugged: -Uhm, yeah for that too.Come on, go help the children set the table: this house is not a hotel, give your contribution.- he left the door open and went quickly into the hall. Judging by the stupid noises he was making, he must have seen Rickon.

-Yes, mom.- Theon and Jon answered in chorus.They looked at each other.Then they burst out laughing.

 

*

 

When Sam threw the ball into the basket, Jon jumped on him from behind and wrapped his arms around his neck.

-And the champions still score!- he shouted, while Sam grabbed his legs to prevent him from falling.

Pyp snorted and removed the bandana from his hair and threw it on the sofa: -I keep thinking that these teams are unfair.-

-Every team you’re in is unfair.- Grenn reiterated.

Jon laughed: they were in Pyp's garage, which contained anything but a car, and they were playing basketball with a tennis ball and a basket full of sheets of paper.Jon was teaming up with Sam, who had just discovered he had an infallible aim, and Jon had realized that keeping his hair tied as Robb had taught him was infinitely more comfortable when he had to play sports.

Edd entered immediately after the general laugh: he had two frightening dark circles under his eyes and seemed not to have slept for days, but he smiled at Jon anyway, glad that he had made up with his brother and the others.

-Could you make less noise? I'm trying to study: I have an exam soon.- he said.

Pyp rolled his eyes as Jon came down from Sam's back: -You’re studying archeology: tell them about yourself, since you're a fossil.-

Jon and Sam clamped their tongues so as not to laugh, Grenn did his best to make his laughter echo across the room and did not hold back at all. Edd shook his head and looked at his younger brother: -I swear, one day I’ll kill you.-

Pyp let himself fall on the sofa: -Let's make a deal: you make us lemonade and we‘ll be quiet.- he bartered.

Edd stared at him for a moment, before deciding: -Uhm deal.- He left with the same heavy step with which he had entered, leaving them alone again.Sam and Grenn sat on the sofa next to Pyp, Jon settled into Grenn's lap, as he had now started to do again: -So, Grenn: you got a date or not?- was the first thing he asked.

For a few days Grenn had started texting with this girl: she was a year older than all of them, and she was extremely pretty. Jon hoped that things could go well between them, but his friend shrugged: -She said she has yet to think about it.-

-Which means no.- Pyp pointed out.

-Hey, we can't all have diabetes relationships like little Johnny here.- Grenn replied, pulling on Jon's tied hair slightly.

-By the way, you never told us anything about Ian yet.- Sam reasoned.

Jon blushed, and Grenn looked at him worriedly: -You're not doing it for what I told you long ago, are you?-

No, it wasn't for that: it was because telling them that he was afraid to fuck was embarrassing.

-No, of course not ... but it's not an easy time.-

-Are you arguing?- Sam deduced, but Jon shook his head immediately: -No, everything is perfect, and that's what’s bothering me! -

-What do you mean, little Johnny?- Grenn continued to stroke his hair.

_ Come on, say it.They won't make fun of you.Not too much, at least. _

-I wish I had the courage to ... go further with him.- He paused for a second to look at the faces of their friends: he had expected laughter, awkward expressions, but all he found was kindness.And he relaxed.

-If you don't feel like it, it's normal.- Grenn began.

-Getting it in the ass must be painful...- echoed Pyp, being immediately scolded by the blond boy: -Pyp!-

Sam instead, just shook his head: he understood that there was something wrong, unlike Grenn and Pyp. Jon could have fooled everyone with a smile, but with Sam it was more difficult.

-No, there's more underneath: I know that look, Jon.- the boy began.

-It is the same Gilly has when she enters my house and my father is there.-

Jon sighed and looked down, while Pyp urged him to speak: -Spit it out, curly prince.-

The truth was that even Jon didn't know what else was wrong: he had his theories, why he couldn't find the courage to have sex with Ian.In addition to the shame he would have felt if something had gone wrong, the fear that it could have hurt, the embarrassment of being seen completely naked and seeing Ian completely naked, and the fear that Ian might not like it, there could be another reason.And it was precisely about that reason that he told his friends: -If I had sex, it would not only be like betraying Robb, but also murdering him.-

One of the things that Jon still could not get out of his head, was the sex talk he had with his brother: out of respect for him, if he really didn't want to tell him about Ian, he could at least have tried to avoid touching his boyfriend and let himself be touched by him before that conversation.He could even have started that talk himself, just to give Robb at least the certainty that, once he knew who his underage brother was doing, at least Jon was prepared and informed.

Jon remembered one scene: Robb sitting next to him and holding him protectively, at the mall, after seeing a stranger of an age close to his talking to Jon. Not long after that stranger would have become Robb's actual boyfriend, and that was a sweet and nice thing to think about, but everything got worse, if Jon thought carefully about his brother's words: “May I know why you're talking to my _underage_ little brother?"

Robb would have filled Ian with questions and would have been as threatening as an ogre, however it went, whether he accepted their relationship or not.And it would have been a disaster: if by chance he had accepted Ian, he would probably have ended up frightening him to death and making him run away.

-Come on, how exaggerated you are.- muttered Pyp.

-I'm serious! - Jon exclaimed: if he had sex with Ian before telling Robb, it would have been a very despicable gesture.

-Then why don't you just tell him?- Asked Sam.

Jon looked at him as if the answer was obvious: -Because if I do, then he will murder me.-

Sam rolled his eyes: he never did, so it was weird to see him act that way.

-This is not true, and you know it: of course, he will be angry and for some time things will be complicated between you, but it was something you knew you were going to face, when you said yes to Ian.- he said.And he was right: when he kissed Ian, he knew he wanted to be with him.And that also involved introducing him to his family, so to Robb.

It was foolish to want to wait any longer, but Jon couldn't think of anything else: Robb had told him that he would always love him, but when everything would come out and Robb would get angry, even if he loved him anyway, Jon would still think the opposite.

-Okay, let's talk about something else: Grenn, you have to convince her to say yes.- he radically changed the subject, he didn't want to talk about it anymore.But his friends did not give up: -If you really think we will change the subject right now...-

-I made up with Ygritte.- Jon interrupted Grenn.The girl had apologized to Jon just a day earlier when she stopped him in the school corridors.

("I did some bullshit, Jon Stark, and I'm sorry." "Don't worry, I'm not angry." "I owe you an apology anyway." "I accept it." "One day I’d like to meet your boyfriend, huh?" "Whenever you want")

-Really?When? - asked Pyp.

-Yesterday at school: she apologized to me.- things had slowly settled down.More or less.Jon was more or less happy.And it would continue to be all right for a while, more or less.

-It took her some time.- Pyp muttered.

Jon shrugged: -Come on, she didn't do it on purpose.-

Sam nodded, but was not fooled: -Anyway, that's not what we should talk about ....-

It was Edd's voice that saved him: Jon and his friends were sixteen years old, going out and getting drunk, there were those who had sex and those who where close, but they were still teenagers, and all teenagers remain tied to something of thetheir childhood even as adults. A cartoon, for example.For the four of them, that cartoon was scooby doo.Even though Jon hadn't grown up with the three of them, Sam, Grenn and Pyp had still welcomed him to be part of their little traditions.So when Edd screamed: -Children, there's scooby doo on TV! - everyone rushed upstairs, and thoughts about Ian were put aside also from Jon’s mind, at least for that day.

 

*

 

-What’s upsetting you? -

Ian broke the kiss just to ask Jon that question.They were lying on the bed, because Jon had dragged them there: he hoped that by doing something, something could have awaken in him, and make him brave enough to want to reach the next level.But nothing had happened.

-Nothing.- Jon answered promptly.

-Are you sure? - Ian stroked his face.

Jon nodded: -Yes. How's it going at work?-

Ian sighed: he didn't like it when he stalled, but at least he was the only one who didn't always force him to speak.And Jon was grateful to him: if he had any other problem he would have given up as soon as Ian began to insist on asking him what was wrong, but that time he promised himself that he would not speak. He couldn't talk to him about such a thing.

-Good: much better than before, as I told you before.- the 21-year-old finally answered.

Jon smiled at him: -Do you think you will be able to collect the money you need for university? -

-I really think so.-

-Good, I am happy for you.But ...- Jon realized one thing: what university did Ian want to attend?Or rather, where? Robb had moved home for college, what if Ian did the same once the money was collected?What if he had gone who knows where, away from him?Jon sat on the bed and crossed his legs, twisting his eyebrows.

-Hey, what's wrong? - Ian sat down next to him and stroked his back.

-What university will you attend? Is it far from here? - Jon asked him shyly.

Ian smiled sweetly at him and gently massaged the back of his neck: -Not too far away: chill out babe, I'll have enough money for my studies, not for moving house;I won't move from here for a long time.- He put his arm around Jon's hips and squeezed him tightly to his chest.

Jon allowed himself to sigh with relief: -It wouldn't be nice to have a long distance relationship.-

He felt Ian caress his curls: -No, not much.Are you really sure there is nothing wrong besides this?-

Jon nodded: he had to be strong.Ian had always helped him, but this time he didn't want to make him feel responsible: it was Jon's problem if he couldn't feel ready to make love.He wanted to do it, every time he saw Ian he did nothing but imagine what that moment would be like, but he was afraid.Too scared.But he had to make it on his own.

-It's all right Ian.-

Ian pressed his lips to Jon's forehead slowly.When he pulled away, he smiled: -Okay, in this case we do something that cute couples do: how about we cook a heart-shaped cake?I have the perfect stencil.-

Jon grunted in amusement, and looked at his boyfriend as if he had just said the strangest thing he had ever heard: -Why do you have a stencil like that? -

-My mom gave it to me when I first moved in here.- Ian replied simply, shrugging.

-But you're not that good at cooking either, let alone baking cakes!- Jon exclaimed, chuckling as soon as Ian slapped his shoulder, pouting: -Hey! What an asshole! -

-It's the truth!- Jon continued to laugh, trying to dodge Ian's slaps as best he could.

-Now let's have a culinary competition and see who's better.- exclaimed the older one.

-But we don't have a judge! - exclaimed the teenager, settling on his boyfriend's lap.

Ian hugged him: - There will be no need, when your cake comes out of the oven all burnt or soggy, we will know who’s the winner!-

Jon raised an eyebrow and said, -Okay, we'll knock on your neighbor's door and let him taste it, hoping he won't die of poison after smelling yours!-

Ian drew him even closer to him: -There’s a blowjob for me, at stake.- He whispered, his lips one millimeter away from his.

Jon smiled mischievously: -And for me a nice ass eating from you, huh? What do you say?-

Ian licked his lips slowly, and replied: -That maybe I hope you win.-

  And in the end Jon won.He was almost sure that Ian had done it on purpose to burn everything, but he didn't complain at all.Not even a second. Quite the opposite.

 

*

 

-I seriously want to beat him.-

After that sentence, Bran immediately found his brother's exasperated eyes on him: -You’re not beating anyone at all: behave.- said Robb.

-I can beat him up for you.- Suggested Jojen, who was at Stark's house that day to do his homework with Bran and spend some time with his best friend. Robb had asked them if they liked something for a snack, and now they were all three in the kitchen, while Theon was in the living room vacuuming.

-Jojen ...- Robb went on, offering both children a plate filled with waffles and strawberries.

Jojen sighed dramatically and protested: -But Robb, he's an asshole! -

-Hey! No swearing in this house!- Robb immediately exclaimed, as the noise of the vacuum cleaner stopped and Theon tried to make his entrance into the kitchen.Rarely did Robb keep the sliding kitchen door closed: that day he left it half open to muffle the noise of the vacuum cleaner at least a little.

Theon, careless and absent-minded as usual, hadn't noticed, so he ran straight into the door: -Ow!Holy shit, who the fuck put a door in the kitchen?!- he screamed.

Robb sighed and rolled his eyes as Bran and Jojen burst out laughing: -And of course here you are..-

Theon rubbed his aching forehead: -What did I say?- He complained.

Robb shook his head, tied an arm around his shoulders and kissed his forehead: -Nothing, darling, nothing.-

Theon moaned, Robb must have touched the point that hurt him the most, then put his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder and looked at the two children: -What were you talking about?-

-We want to beat Olly.- Bran replied immediately.

Robb hurriedly replied: -But you won't, not if you want to keep seeing each other for the next three months.-

Theon snorted slightly: -He’s still acting like a little shit?-

-Theon... _language_.- Robb whispered, but Theon either ignored him or didn't hear him, too careful to listen to Bran's exclamation: -He talked to the school counselor only once, and played victim all the time!-

Theon shrugged: -Does he still bother you?-

-He’s trying to be better than us at anything! - Jojen intervened.

-What does that mean? - Robb observed Theon, praying that he would stop asking questions: for days he had done nothing but hear the same story, he couldn't take it anymore.But Bran never got tired of telling it, it seemed: -It means that now he's started to study!Because he wants to have higher marks than ours! -

Theon pretended to throw up: -Nobody can have higher marks than you two, don't fool me.-

Robb shook his head: it was time to take action and put an end to that question once and for all. Bran was his smart baby, but one thing had escaped him, this time: -Theon, that's not the point .- he began, then turned to the children: -Boys, maybe he's not doing it to annoy you.-

Jojen made a face: -Then why does he do it?!-

Robb sighed and patiently explained: -Because parent-teacher meetings are coming, and we all know what kind of dad Oliver has.-

-Even more of an asshole than his son...- Bran whispered, before fiercely biting into a strawberry.

Robb widened his eyes: -Bran! One more bad word and I will take away your snacks!- he threatened the two children with the most authoritarian tone he managed to have at that moment, but Theon, as usual, ruined the moment: -Robb, can I have a waffle too? -

The children chuckled, as they always did when Theon did anything, even when he was silent and not moving, and Robb rubbed his forehead with two fingers: -Why don't you make one yourself?-

-Because you're better at cooking.- Was his boyfriend's answer.

Robb snorted, as if he had heard the most pathetic excuse in the world, which was actually one hundred percent true: -Slacker.-

Theon snapped a kiss on his cheek, then Robb poured more dough into the waffle maker.Immediately afterwards he turned to the children, keeping his hands on his hips: -And anyway kids, remember that Olly is your age.But he, unlike you, does not have a beautiful family like yours, Jojen, or like ours, Bran.-

With his father he had, life for Olly was certainly not going to be simple.Robb didn't want to justify any of his actions, but it was something to be taken into account.Bran and Jojen didn't realize it because they were growing up surrounded by understanding and kind people, Olly was growing up in a completely different surrounding.

-I still don’t like him anyway...- muttered Bran, looking away.

Robb leaned slightly towards him, and said gently: -Yes, but you must try to be more understanding and more mature than he is: if he has stopped bothering you physically, then ignore him.And I’ll repeat that maybe he isn't doing it to bother you: his father is ...-

-A dickhead.-

- _Theon_.- if looks could have killed, Theon would have been a corpse by now.

Robb tried to ignore the laughter of his boyfriend and the two kids, and turned again to his younger brother: -His father is an ambitious and severe person, he will expect the best from him.- He saw Bran look down.

-Probably Olly is suffering in this situation.Don't become the bullies.- Jojen imitated his best friend.

-No, Robb.- Bran replied shyly.

-No, Mr. Stark...- whispered Jojen soon after.

Happy that the message had come loud and clear, Robb smiled slightly and stroked the hair of both children: -Now come on, eat and don't think about it any more.- he said to them.

After the two obeyed him, Robb felt himself being embraced from behind.Theon's smile and beard tickled his neck, and he blushed violently when the illustrator said, strong enough to be heard even by the children: -What a sexy mom ...-

Robb blushed, snorted and moved away from the embrace: -Theon!- he exclaimed, but the smiles on everyone's faces prevented him from staying angry.

 

*

 

When Robb had gone home, right after going to get Bran at school, Rickon was on the couch and Jon, according to what the boy said, was in his room.Robb had nodded, then pampered his children a bit and finally decided to go to the kitchen to have a coffee, because that day he had the night shift at work and the only thing he wanted to do was lie on the bed andto sleep. Theon would arrive shortly thereafter, to spend some time with him and help him with some chores, before it was time to go.He even offered to help Jon prepare dinner, his darling.

With the coffee machine turned off and the two teaspoons of sugar were mixed, Robb noticed Jon entering the kitchen.

-Hey, Robb.- Said the teenager.He was keeping something hidden behind his back.

Robb smiled lovingly at him: -Hi love! Are you okay? - he wanted to make sure.Everything was going well in the last period, and Robb was aware of it, but he continued to ask Jon for the pleasure of being answered yes.

But that time Jon didn't say yes: he was troubled, intimidated, he reminded Robb of a turtle trying to get his head in the shell.

  -Well... here.- answered the boy, extending the envelope he kept behind his back.

Robb took it in his hands: -What is it? -

Jon looked at his toes: -The report card.-

Robb nodded, but still didn't understand: -And why are you so upset? -

Jon shrugged and tried to look him in the eye: -Because it sucks .-

Robb smiled spontaneously: no matter how old he was, Jon was always tender.He kissed his forehead and put a hand on his shoulder: -No, it doesn't suck.- He said, convinced, then went to sit down: -Come on, let me see. I bet it’s very nice instead.-

He began to open the envelope and to extract the contents, while Jon remained rigid and standing in front of him: -You‘re wrong.- he whispered.

Robb shrugged, a sign that little would have changed if he was wrong: -If I'm wrong, it doesn't matter: I don't want you to feel so upset about such a thing .- He started, and Jon's eyes lighted slightly, despite his still sad face.

Robb continued: -If you have difficulties, we’ll take action, but certainly the things written here do not demonstrate your intelligence or your personality.I am proud of you regardless of your grades, my sweet darling.-

Jon had always done well in school.Robb was his brother, he knew him and certainly believed him to be an smart boy: if he had any problems in any subject he could never have been angry.It made no sense, according to Robb: Jons studied a lot, if he got bad grades then it meant that he needed to change his study method.He was certainly not a fool just for an F printed on a sheet of paper.

-It's the ugliest report card I've ever had...- Jon complained, sulking.

-Now I’ll check, okay?- finally, Robb read the report card: his eyes went all over the paper and his head memorized all the grades.In the end, he looked at his little brother and sighed: -Jon, it's not bad at all.-

-But I have a C in history! - Jon immediately exclaimed, frustrated.

-A and A in literature, math, art, and P.E. Then you have a B in languages, music, science and ITC.Oh, and another A in citizenship.- said Robb.

-What is it you don't like?It's a beautiful report card! -

There were no shortcomings, there were many As. If for Jon this was the equivalent of a bad report card, Robb was seriously starting to worry about him: he was working hard, maybe even too much.Robb absolutely didn't want him to feel obliged to do more than he could, and above all he didn't want him to be conditioned by the "you have always been good at everything".Robb didn't want Jon to compare himself to anyone: he was doing a great job, and he was proud of him. He always would have been, with or without As on the report card.

-The C in history ...- Jon whispered.

Robb got up and hugged his brother in an embrace: -Come here... It’s still passing, honey.- he reassured him, stroking his back.

-Yes, but for how hard I’m trying I should at least have a B! - protested the boy.

-I can never remember the dates, even if I study for hours and hours! -

Robb immediately shook his head: -Studying for hours and hours is not good for you, Jon.I‘m proud of you, and you should be too.I can help you study if you want.-

At those words, Jon's big dark eyes lit up with joy: -Would you really do that?- He asked hopefully.

Robb chuckled and ruffled his hair: -You speak it as if it were some kind of valiant feat ...-

-Because I don't understand anything!You will go crazy trying to make me remember something! -

-I'm sure I won’t.-

Robb remained stroking his little brother's back even when the doorbell rang.He yelled at Bran to open the door, then smiled at the huff the boy made in response.He smiled even more when he heard Theon greet the children, and bit his lip slightly so as not to laugh when his boyfriend entered the kitchen: Theon had taken off his shoes at the entrance, thus revealing huge red Christmas padded socks.

-Hello curly boy, how did it go to school? - Theon said to Jon, giving him a scratch in the hair.

-Meh...- replied the boy, still embracing his brother, while Robb and Theon exchanged a small welcome kiss.

Noticing the letter on the table, the first thing Theon did was take it in his hands: -What‘s this? - he asked, starting to read.

Jon grunted and hid his face against Robb's chest, evidently troubled by the fact that someone else could read it.Finally, Theon threw the report card on the table and blurted out: -God Jon, could you at least suck at something every once in a while?How do you get an A in English literature? -

Robb burst out laughing, and even Jon let out a smirk: every now and then Theon’s uneducated ways were good for everyone.

Jon broke away from Robb's chest to be hugged by Theon, who gave slapped him lightly on his head and reminded him once again of how horrible it was to have such a beautiful report card. Robb looked at his two boys with folded arms and with a tender smile on his lips. When they parted, Robb looked at his brother: -Anyway, I'll tell your history teacher about your problem once the conferences start.-

It was now December, and the parent-teacher conferences were about to begin and Robb already knew how it would go: Jon's teachers would tell him that his brother was a bright and sensitive boy, but that he was too insecure. Mr Clegane, the math teacher, would have cursed a few times and then said that Jon was very good at math (which is why Robb would have liked to suggest Jon to stop taking math tutorings and focus on history), and Robb would not have known what to say;Bran's teachers would have praised his smart boy in millions of ways, although Robb was sure that at least half of the teachers would have mentioned the incident with Olly;Rickon's teachers, on the other hand, would both have appreciated the child's liveliness and intelligence and criticized his recklessness, and at the end of all three talks, Robb would have been even more proud of his brothers and himself, for how he was handling things.

-I would love to see your face when you meet Tormund!He loves our little Jon! - Theon exclaimed, patting the teenager on the shoulder.

Robb frowned: -Do I have to expect a pedophile or ...-

-He has daughters, Robb! - Jon immediately shouted, blushing, while Theon shook his head: -And he's an excellent teacher: I'm sure that all of Jon's classmates are praying for Miss Harris will never return.-

Robb rolled his eyes at the sound of that name: -I hope so too: she always keeps me in her office for hours, I don't know how to make her understand that I'm gay anymore.-

Theon showed him a smirk, one of his own, one of the ones he usually showed Robb before taking off his pants and showing him his new underwear or before sliding his hands on the crotch of Robb's pants: -Well, we could both show up in her office and ...-

Theon had dangerously approached him.

-Ah, I don't want to hear this! - Jon yelled, closing his eyes and covering his ears, running away from the kitchen to leave the couple some alone time.

Robb and Theon laughed, then retreated to the bedroom.

 

*

 

Robb was almost done talking to all of Bran's teachers when a woman with long red hair put her hand on his arm: -Excuse me ... Robb Stark, right? -

-Yes, and you are?- answered Robb.Looking closer, Robb realized that the hair was not the only red thing that characterized that woman: the lipstick was red, the nails were red, the shirt and the shoes were red.Luckily the eyes were blue.

-Melisandre O'Asshai, Bran's school counselor.- the woman held out her hand, which Robb shook.

-Oh, nice to meet you.-

\- Do you mind talking for a moment? - asked Melisandre.

-Of course not.- Robb replied, and let himself be guided into his office.He was expecting something red in there too, but thank God it was just a simple grayish office: if that had been scarlet red, Robb would have started to be afraid.The woman in front of him was beautiful, but there was something creepy in her: maybe it was the serious look, the mouth that didn't smile, or the eyes that seemed to read inside you.Robb didn't feel very comfortable sitting in front of her.

-Yours is a really bright child.- Began the woman.

Robb just smiled: -Many people tells me so.-

-And he has a very particular attitude when he wants to.-

He nodded: -I've been told this too lately.-

Melisandre tucked a red lock behind her ear: -A little time ago Bran had to talk to me for a week, as you well know.-

-Yup.-

She sketched a smile: -I wanted to let you know that it is normal for children to get in trouble every now and then, even for those like Bran.-

-I know, I know.- Robb ran a hand through his hair: as he had said to Bran, that had been the first time he had scolded him, but it certainly would not have been the last.

Melisandre looked him straight in the eye: -I know that you handled it with skill: Bran told me that at the beginning you were angry but then you’ve been perfectly able to make him understand where he was wrong.-

With skill?Robb did not believe he had done badly, but not even perfectly: Bran understood his mistakes, had shown himself sorry, but certainly Robb could not say that he was perfectly able to handle the situation, not after the scolding he hadyelled at him.

-It was the first time he got into trouble ... I didn't know much how to behave.- he admitted weakly.

Melisandre smiled a little more: -You always know how to behave, from what Bran told me. You’re raising an amazing child perfectly.And I'm sure the sake goes for your other brothers as well.-

Robb also smiled slightly: he wasn't very good at accepting compliments, but it was nice to be told that he was doing a good job with his brothers.If only Cersei Lannister had also told him that...

-Thank you, Miss Asshai.- He said gratefully.

The woman nodded: -You are a good parent, I wanted to let you know.And Bran really loves his friend, Jojen Reed: those two will go very far one day.Together.-

-I hope so.-

Melisandre got up, a sign that their conversation had come to an end: - I’ll let you go now, I have kept you too long.Goodbye, Mr. Stark.-

Robb shook her hand one last time: -Goodbye.-

 

*

 

Just as Robb had imagined, Jon's teachers were thrilled with his little brother.There were those who had been more spontaneous, like Mr Clegane, who described Jon with a very simple sentence: -The boy is as small as a hamster but very good with his brain.-

Then there was the history teacher, Mr. Mormont, the one with whom Jon had the most problems. Robb had met him a year earlier, always during a parent-teacher conference, and had never seemed to him a severe person or that could have disliked his little brother: this was another of the things that meant that Jon hadjust need to study in another way, to memorize the concepts well.

-I know Jon studies a lot, but my tests are always multiple choice questions: the answer may be right or wrong, there is no middle ground.- explained Mr. Mormont.

Robb nodded: -He was a little upset about his grade...- he explained. Jon studied hard, he worked hard, and we felt bad when, despite his efforts, he could not achieve a good result.

Mormont smiled slightly: -Jon is a bright boy, and he knows that.But his problem are the dates: he needs a little more exercise.-

Yes, this Jon had told him.Robb would have found a way to help him, even at the cost of returning to that damned house and looking for his old notebooks in the attic.Uncle Benjen had given him the key almost two years earlier, but Robb hadn't come back there yet. And he hoped he never had to, because too many things would come to mind.

-I will try to help him.- he said to the teacher, who nodded: -I'm sure of that. And try to help him be more confident when he speaks in public: he might even get an A if he continues like this. A short time ago he got a B, but after his speaking test he dropped again ... he has a lot of potential, he just has to be more confident.-

-You don’t know how many times I tell him.- Robb murmured: his little brother was a wonderful person, but he didn't notice that, or he just didn't want to accept it.And this was not only about the school field.

He finished talking to the history teacher, and decided to leave "the best" for last: Theon and Jon adored Mr Giantsbane, Jon perhaps a little more than necessary;he always blushed when he talked about the teacher or when someone else named him, and Robb didn't know if this was adorable (everyone had a crush on a teacher, Robb had fantasized about his gym teacher for years, as a kid) or if it confirmed his fear that Jon was seriously attracted to older people.He decided to opt for the first option, because it was the one that wouldn't drive him crazy.

It turned out that Tormund Giantsbane was, after Sandor Clegane, the tallest man Robb had ever seen, and was just as Theon had always described him: muscular, full of tattoos, with a long red beard and, Robb had to admit it, strangely attractive.

The man smiled when he saw Robb enter, almost as if he were a childhood friend whom he had recognized even years after the last time he saw him: -Oh hey!Robb Stark, right? - exclaimed Mr. Giantsbane, holding out his hand.

Robb shook it, as the man nearly broke all his bones, that grip was strong and firm: -Yes, may I ask you how you understood it? -

-Theon does nothing but talk about you! Nice to meet you!- he had a big smile on his face, clearly visible even through his long beard.

-The pleasure is mine, sir.- Robb replied, taking a seat.

The teacher imitated him: -So: you‘re the little crow's older brother.-

Robb frowned: -Who?-

-Jon Stark, the little crow.- Giantsbane explained.

-Why this nickname? - what was similar between Jon and a crow?If Robb had to compare his brother to an animal he would have compared him to some creature with sweet eyes, like a fawn. Or to a lone wolf, since he liked to never ask for help when he needed it.But a crow ... and above all, why did a teacher call his brother _little crow?_

Giantsbane shrugged his mighty shoulders: -He has dark hair, he reminds me of a crow.Although with those eyes, he could very easily pass for a fawn. He’s a very sweet and talented boy, I’m happy that now things are going well with his friends again.- he said.

Robb couldn't help smiling: Theon had told him that this was Tormund's first year as a teacher.Robb had already framed him: he was the teacher who loved all his students, and all his students loved him.And yes, Jon must have had an adorable crush on him: Robb would have had it too, if he had been a kid and hadn't had Theon by his side.

-Me too.- He answered honestly.

Tormund looked at him with a slightly sadder smile: -It doesn't have to be easy for you, raising three boys alone, does it?-

Robb sighed, but did not lie: he never lied when he was asked such a question.

-It's a little complicated, but it's a beautiful job.-

Tormund opened his big blue eyes, and nodded repeatedly: -Oh, I know: I have two little girls, eight and six years old.Two little scamps. Brienne says they took after me, but believe me when I tell you that with a sword in hand they are identical to their mom.

-S-sword? - Robb stammered: he hoped he had heard wrong, he really hoped he hadn't heard the words "little girls, eight and six year olds" and "sword in hand" all in the same sentence.

Tormund made a gesture with his hand, which meant that Robb didn't have to worry: -Yes, my partner is a fencing champion, she teaches to children.-

Robb sighed in relief, and felt stupid: what else should two little girls have used a sword for? Certainly Giantsbane was not training them to become two serial killers!And then...

-My little sister does fencing too.- yes, little Arya.How much she had insisted on convincing mom: with dad it had been easy, he almost always said yes.It was mom who was difficult to fold.But Arya was a tough nut to crack, and she finally made it.Mom never went to see her train, but for Arya's sake: if she saw her, she would freak out, for fear that she might get injured.Robb thought that with all the responsibilities he had now, he probably would have done the same.

-Oh, how old is she? - asked Giantsbane, curious.

Robb smiled at the thought of his little sister: -Twelve, but she's as small as a ten-year-old girl, so she could very well face your daughter.-

Tormund seemed to light up: -And my girls are tall for their age, so it could be an interesting thing.I'll think about it.-

They laughed, amused. Yes, in the end Theon had been right: that was a good teacher.

Tormund cleared his throat, stopping laughing and now speaking again with kindness: -And anyway, Jon is really a very good guy, and you’re doing a great job .-

Robb returned the smile: -Thank you, Mr. Giantsbane.-

-Call me Tormund boy, and tell Theon that one of these days you, he, me and Brienne are going out for a drink!-

Robb laughed again: -I will certainly do it.-

Yes, he liked that teacher too.

 

*

 

-Shh ... it's nothing, it's nothing .- Rickon was crying and Robb had been rocking him for twenty minutes, going up and down the corridor, without yet being able to make him stop.

Theon watched them sitting in the plastic chair, worried: he didn't expect Rickon to be _so_ afraid of hospitals.

He had to get his vaccine, and it was since he woke up that the boy had kept on fighting it, but fortunately Robb and Theon were two against one: only to make him put on his shoes took forever;Robb had had to hold the boy still, while Theon tried to get his shoes into his feet, despite the kicks and screams that could split your eardrums. Robb had scolded him at some point, frustrated, and Rickon had shut up, but it hadn't lasted long.

In the car, Robb had promised him that he would make pancakes for breakfast for a week, but that didn't work either.

-I want to go home...- sobbed the little boy.

Robb put a hand on his head and kissed his forehead: -We'll be going soon, honey.-

Theon then decided to get up and make his contribution: -Hey, if you‘re a good boy, we will take you to buy a beautiful toy later.- he said to the little boy, stroking his back.

-Thee ...- Robb scolded him.

Theon looked at his boyfriend, pretending to be innocent: -What? It’s on me!-

-That's not the point ...- Robb shook his head.Theon knew that Robb didn't want him to spend money on his boys, but Theon didn't care. Besides, Rickon was seriously worrying him: that was not a simple tantrum that all children had, it was pure terror.

Theon couldn't even imagine how traumatizing it might have been, what had happened to him.

The door of the vaccine room opened, and a young doctor appeared: -Stark? - she called.

Rickon began to squirm immediately: -No, no, no! -

-Rickon, do not throw a tantrum.- Robb scolded him, entering the room.Theon followed them.

The doctor was immediately softened by little Rickon, but Theon and Robb had by now stopped being surprised: -Aw, but look what a cute little boy we have here!What's your name, little angel? -

Rickon didn't answer, he didn't even look at her: all he did was hide his face between Robb's shoulder and neck. Jon also tended to do it when he was scared, Theon noticed.

Robb sighed, and replied to the doctor: - His name is Rickon, and he is scared of the vaccine, as you can very well see.I apologize in advance for the screams you will hear-

She showed a warm smile to all three of them: -Oh don't worry, I'm used to it by now.Okay, just lay the child on the bed.-

Robb did as he was told, and Rickon started screaming again: -No, no, no!- He held out his hands to his older brother, begging him to take him back in his arms.

Robb stroked his back and removed a few rebel curls from his forehead: -Shh ... you won't feel anything, my love. It’s just a little pinch: it will hurt more if you move.-

-I don’t want it...-

Theon saw the doctor approaching and hurried to reach the boy: -Hey, hey: take a deep breath.- he said.

Rickon tried to obey him, while Robb continued to stroke his back.The boy cried another time when the needle went down his bum, but Theon began to kiss him on his forehead: -Just like this, baby, just like this. You’re a very brave boy, yes you are. You really deserve a prize.-

-All done, honey.- said the doctor, and finally everyone could breathe a sigh of relief.

Theon hastened to take Rickon in his arms and to smile encouragingly: -You‘ve been very good, darling! The best boy! -

-Good job, my love.- Robb wiped the kid’s tears: Rickon's cry had exhausted him, but he still wanted to try to calm his little brother.

-It's all over now, stop crying.-

The doctor smiled at the little trio.Robb and Theon returned the smile, but turned red like two traffic lights when the young woman spoke, stating: -Your son is adorable, sirs.-

Theon was struck by a sudden coughing fit, and risked knocking Rickon off the ground. Instead, Robb moved away from his boyfriend and brother and scratched the back of his neck. Fortunately for Theon, it was Robb who explained to the doctor how things really were: -Uh ... he's my little brother.Er, yes.He's my little brother: I'm his legal guardian.-

This time it was the doctor who blushed: -Oh.Oh, sorry, I thought you were a couple.-

-We are.- Theon said immediately, bouncing Rickon on his arms.

-It’s just, we're not the child’s parents.Or at least, I'm not, Robb is but ... I better shut up.- he lowered his head, while Rickon chuckled for the first time in who knows how many hours.

-Sorry, I didn't mean to...- the doctor murmured, sorry.

Robb shook his head, still red as a tomato: -It doesn't matter: Rickon is basically my son. I apologize for his behavior, but he doesn't like these places very much.-

The doctor tried to smile: -As I said, I'm used to it now.It is normal for a child to be so afraid. Goodbye sirs, have a good day.- that's how he let them go, to escape the embarrassment.

Theon grabbed Robb's hand: if he held his hand, as they always did, it wouldall have returned to normal, but they were both feeling weird.

What had just happened was absurd: Theon and Robb did not look like Rickon’s parents.They were too young and then ... well, of course, Robb could have passed for Rickon's dad, because he was identical to him and acted like he was his son, but... Theon couldn't look like Rickon's dad, could he?

No, definitely not.

 

*

 

They never talked about what had happened in the hospital.Theon had imagined that after such a comment he would have been a little more detached from Robb's brothers, but none of this happened. On the contrary, when Robb asked him if he wanted to go with him to Rickon's school, where the children's drawings would be exhibited, Theon accepted with pleasure.

Bran and Jon would have wanted to go too, and Rickon would have wanted them there, but the meeting was held in the morning, and Bran and Jon had to be at school.So it would have been only Robb, Theon and Rickon.And a million other children Theon had forgotten would have been there too.

-You feeling well?- Robb chuckled, holding his hand.

Theon took a deep breath: the children's cackles were louder than music at a rock show.

-There are too many children here.- he said through gritted teeth.

Robb kissed his cheek: -Come on, it's going to be fun.-

Theon saw a child stick a finger in his nose and another burp: -I can only imagine.- he muttered, ruffling Rickon's hair and thinking that, obviously, Robb's little brother was the cutest child of all.

A young woman a few years older than Robb and Theon (she must have been the same age as Yara) joined them, smiling broadly at the boy: -Hey, Rickon! Hi man, is everything alright?-

Rickon said yes with a smile, still holding on to Robb's hand.After a short chat between teacher and student, the woman turned to the two adults: -Oh, so you‘re Rickon's parents: he is an amazing child, let me tell you.-

Theon's eyes widened, he looked away and felt his heart fall into his stomach for the second time in too little time.Robb pursed his lips, blushed to the tip of his ears and tried to answer, his voice was high and close to breaking: -Oh, um ... no, I'm his older brother and legal guardian, and this is my boyfriend, Theon.-

Unlike the doctor, the teacher was far from embarrassed: -Oh, well,you‘re still very similar to two father figures. I mean, look at you! -

Theon didn't look at Robb and Robb didn't look at Theon.They simply stayed there, feeling their cheeks as they slowly caught fire until Theon made the first move: -What about going to look at the children's works, huh? -

-Good idea.- Robb let himself be taken by the arm and dragged away.

Osha, Rickon's new teacher, had a mad desire to burst out laughing, as she watched that funny trio move away, but neither Robb nor Theon could have known.

 

*

 

When the day trip to the mountains was now a day left, Theon could no longer control his nervousness.He wasn't going to sleep that night, he knew that.He would have dreamed of looking like an idiot to Robb's sisters or their adoptive mothers.And since he would not have slept, he would have looked sleepy and with a face similar to a corpse’s, and he would have made a bad impression anyway.

He tried not to think about it: he had to relax.He had to because he had no other choice.

He only succeeded once in got in the bathroom, when he saw Robb helping Rickon brush his teeth.Smiling, Theon handed the kid’s pajamas to his boyfriend, since Robb had politely asked him to bring it. He had just finished bathing his little brother, and now little Rickon seemed about to fall asleep at any moment.

-Raise your arms, baby.- Robb said softly, getting him inside the shirt of his pajamas as soon as Rickon had done as he was told.

-Here it is, and now off to bed.- Robb took the boy in his arms, then stopped once he was in front of Theon: -Say goodnight to Theon, come on.-

-Night Thee.- yawned the little boy.

Theon smiled at him and kissed his cheek: -Night, sweetheart.- he whispered.

He left the bathroom with the two Starks, but he stayed in the corridor when Robb entered Rickon's room to put him to bed: Bran had arrived just at that moment and Theon wanted to say goodnight to him too.

-Hey, buddy: you going to sleep too?- he asked him, ruffling his hair.

Bran nodded, embracing him weakly: -Yes, tomorrow it’s going to be a long day and sleeping in the car is uncomfortable.- he muttered.

Theon chuckled and bent down to kiss his head: -Goodnight, then.-

-Night.-

And Bran also disappeared into his room.Jon went up shortly thereafter, which aroused Theon's curiosity: it was very early, even for Jon who had to take his sleeping pills. Still, he looked so tired.

-Everyone's going to bed early tonight, huh?- he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jon snorted: -We have three hours of drive ahead tomorrow. It’s going to be all be five of us stuck in a car: I get claustrophobia just at the thought of it.-

Theon approached him, put a hand behind his head and kissed his forehead: -See you tomorrow, then.Goodnight, little guy.-

Jon gave him a quick hug: -Night, Theon.-

And when even the last of the underage Starks had gone to bed, Theon decided it was time to retire under the covers for him too.Robb joined him about fifteen minutes later: he was wearing only his boxers and a tank top, he was basically naked if compared to Theon's padded pajamas.

-Excited for tomorrow?- asked Robb, lying by his boyfriend’s side.

Theon turned to look him in the eye: -I‘d say frightened.-

Robb smiled: -Everything will go perfectly.-

-I hope so.-

A hand caressed his face: -You‘ll see that it‘ll be so.Oh, and remind me to grab two thermos full of coffee: the boys will certainly fall asleep, and you must keep me company while I’m driving.-

Theon chuckled: he now had one more reason for having to sleep that night.

-Sure. But now it's bedtime for grown-ups too.- he said therefore.

-I agree: let me hug my teddy bear.- Robb wrapped his arms around his body and squeezed him tightly.

Theon chuckled softly, before kissing his boyfriend on the lips: -Goodnight, handsome.-

-Night, my darling.- Robb replied, with his eyes closed, in a whisper.

And thanks to God Theon was in his arms: he fell asleep almost immediately, and he was happy about that, because the day after tomorrow would have been a long, very long day.But maybe it would have been the most beautiful of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one is Christmas holidayyyyyy (I want it to be extremely long, maybe even more than this one, so it’s going to take a while...)


End file.
